Valkyrie's Empire
by Azuredragon27
Summary: A single moment can change reality. One word can destroy a person and a single tear move a mountain. Come and see how one moment will bring about a new era and how an Empire is born from war. Rated M for safety Naruko/Hinata (shoujo ai/yuri). Violence, language, lemons planed and strong main characters. [Oc Bios now in profile page] LOOKING FOR NEW BETA READER!
1. Chapter 1: Connecting Pains

**First **of all I would like to say that this is my first fic EVER. So feel free to review anyway you would like.

**Second:** the reason this fanfiction came to be was because I was sick of all the Naruto Emperor fiction make almost EVERYONE Naruto's enemy as if they never even considered him human. As such I took it upon myself to create my vision of how idea would play out.

**Third:** This WILL BE NaruHina but the twist is that Naruto is female in this version. You see I always thought that there need to be more NaruHina Yuri and so here is my contribution.

**Fourth:** EVERTHING UP TO THE VALLEY OF THE END IS CANNON. While a few things will change that will be seen in flashbacks everything is mostly the same.

**Fifth:** Naruko is going to have ONE relationship before Hinata but that will be part of the reason why she becomes the Empress.

**Sixth:** Naruto is female because I not only want him to kick as but I think we need more badass heroines

**Seventh:** (Disclaimer) I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would have die loooooooooong ago and we would see more Naruhina after Pain, especially after what Sakura did not to mention we have Naruhina babies by the end of the War.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Connecting Pains**

Lightening raged in the sky, dark clouds rumbled the prequel to a storm. This was the setting in which two shinobi where grazed during their battle in The Valley of the End.

One was a traitor, an avenger and dress in dark blue shirt with white short pants. He was only 13 years old but was considered the pride and joy of his village, hailed as a prodigy and rookie of the year, this was Sasuke Uchiha bearer of the heaven curse seal given to him by Orochimaru. Sasuke was at the foot of the statue of Madara Uchiha in his second stage curse mark transformation that darkens his skin to a grayish color, it also gave him a pair of human hand with fins that doubled as wing not to mention colored his lips purple and his eyes black around his sharingan. He was charging the last of his chakra to create a black version of the Chidori to use against his opponent.

His opponent that was at the foot of Hashirama Senju statue and it was nothing but lone 12 year old blonde kunoichi.

She, unlike him, was considered the pariah of the village and a bitter reminder of a horrible event. She was dressed in a tattered orange jumpsuit with blue strips, the front open reviling a black shirt with the symbol of their village in the middle. Her short shoulder long yellow hair had become slightly spiky because of the chakra flowing through her. The chakra was covered her in a red-orange bubbling chakra cloak that was in the shape of a fox with two long ears on top of her head and a long tail. Her nails had darkened to black and extended into claws and the normal size canines in her mouth had also elongated given her a very strong bite. Then the whisker like marks in her face darkened considerably, and to finish her normal deep blue eyes had bleed to brilliant crimson with slits. All of these aspects were brought together to give her a truly feral appearance which amplified her glare that would've killed a lesser man. This girl was Naruko Uzumaki the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko. She was charging her last bits of chakra creating a purple version of the Rasengan to use against Sasuke.

"**SASUKE-TEME! STOP THIS! YOU CAN STILL COME BACK TO US!**" yelled the girl in both anger and desperation. Could he not see that there was no future for him if he went to Orochimaru?

"SHUT UP DOBE! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN!" responded the avenger. Could she not see that this was the only way for him to kill his brother and avenge his clan?

With those final shouts both fighters jumped toward each other with their attacks really to finish the battle.

"**SASUKE!**"

"NARUKO!"

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**RASENGAN!**"

The following clash between the attacks was immense. The shockwave of the explosion in of itself was felt throughout the whole valley. It could be said that in that moment it was not two preteens fighting but Madara and Hashirama themselves from the power radiating from the youths. But alas the clash end and only one could be considered a winner.

It was the wielder of the lightning based attack that had proven victorious. The lightning covered fist had run through the chest of the wielder of the purple sphere.

The Uzumaki could only cough blood into the face of the shocked Uchiha. "**Sa-Sa-Sasuke… You damn…** idiot." was all she could really muster before coughing more blood and slowing losing her sight as Kyūbi's chakra receded into her body.

Sasuke for his part was shocked because he didn't feel anything. There she was, the only person he could've ever considered a friend dying by his hand and he felt nothing, just emptiness. Not even when she slide off his arm and fell in the water. He just saw her body drifting along the river without any resistance and still his body or mind reacted to the fact.

She was dead.

He killed her.

He felt nothing.

It surprised him how he did not feel the pain of lost. After all Naruko and Sasuke use to be teammates not too long ago, hell, he thought that they may have been friends. But standing there looking as her body sink into the river, all he felt was indifference, like it was a common thing for him to see friend die. Maybe it could've been because he saw his whole clan die at Itachi's hands or was it that he never saw Naruko as a friend? The Uchiha did not know but one thing was sure for him and it was that the strongest version of the sharingan was not his.

'_You need to kill your best friend to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan. But I guess I never had one to begin with'_ though Sasuke with a sigh of frustration as he looked at the sky. Then he turned his head to where Naruko's body was sinking but it was not there anymore.

Thus he turned toward Orochimaru because now it was the only way to beat his brother, it was the only way to avenge his clan, and it was the only way he could find. Darkness was the path he chosen and that will be the path he will walk, for he is an avenger.

All the while, the clouds let rain pour like tears for a broken bond, a severed thread, and a life lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He ran, he ran so fast that his legs felt like they were a going to fall off, but he still ran through the forest. '_DAMN IT! I NEED TO GET THERE AND STOP THEM!_' was the mantra uses by one Kakashi Hatake as he and his loyal summon dog, Pakkun, were running to where both Naruko and Sasuke where fighting. He would not fail. He would save them. He needed too!

But then he felt that immense clash of chakra; both so full of hatred and anger, so strong that both he and Pakkun had to stop for a moment to regain their balance. "Oh no…" Kakashi uttered as an unmistakable dread filled his heart. As a result he tripled his effort to get there; especially after it started raining and the possibility of losing their trail magnify.

Regretfully, it was not to be for when they got to the valley there was no one.

"Pakkun" the son of the White Fang said in a sorrow filled tone.

"**I'm sorry, but I can't find a trace.**" responded the loyal companion before he went back to the summon plain. Pakkun saw the look in his summoner's face. It was one of a man broken, lost and in pain. He knew that his friend would need time and space. Thus the canine went, but not before seeing Kakashi fall on his knees with tears already falling from his visible eye.

"I failed you, Sensei" was the barely audible whisper from leader of team 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_It hurts.'_

She did not know how it happened. She had been sleeping after another day of hard training thanks to her father and the elders. The day had even started like any other since the sand-sound invasion: she woke up had breakfast, trained with her father since Kurenai was doing missions, helped rebuilt the villages, return home for more training, shower, dinner and the rest of the night for her.

She spent that time by reading a book and then went to sleep. Later that night her little sister Hanabi had awoken her saying that Neji-niisan was hurt because of an emergency mission. It was only natural for Hinata to be worried about her cousin and especially after they had starting to act more like a family; as such she went to the hospital.

There she had found out that Tsunade-sama was able to not only save his life but make it so he would be out in a few weeks. Not only that but thanks to Shikamaru-san, she was able to learn that Kiba-kun, Choji-san and Naruko-chan had all gone to the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The only person that yet to return was Naruko and that had worried her greatly.

After all, the pain she going through couldn't be a good sign. It had started as a small throb but now it was like when Neji attacked her heart in the chunin exam yet so much worse; almost as if she was burning from the inside out. Not to mention she could not stop the tears, as if her soul knew what she lost.

'_Naruko-chan please come back to us!'_ the oldest Hyūga could think when the pain became too strong to bare and she fell on the ground clutching her heart. Shikamaru had seen the girl fall and had proceeded to call for help thinking Hinata was suffering from residual damage from her fight with her cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_It's cold.'_ was the thought that echoed in the darkness she existed in but she could not do anything.

"**Sleep now child**" said a strong voice.

'_But it's cold.'_ thought the girl though this time it sounded much softer.

"**Sleep child, you need to conserve your strength**" commanded the voice.

'_Okay.'_ were the final thoughts the girl had before sleep overcame her.

* * *

Next Time: Sorrow fills the souls of few, joy fills the heart of many and a fallen angel awakens.

* * *

A/N:

This story will be a long, one considering a plan a telling just how the Empire came to existence. Meaning that will get to see many fight during the time span that I set for the war of rebellion/unification. So be prepared to see skips.

* * *

Edited: March 12, 2013

I have finally found a BETA Reader and we're both revising the story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Soul Betrayal

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did the girl would kick as much ass as the guy and there would be more Anko crazy fun time hunting.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Soul Betrayal**

A week has passed in Kanohagakure and the people have been divided. It's been a week since the failed retrieval mission to bring back "the last Uchiha" and people were already reacting to this. This was the first of many divisions that would occur over time.

On one side we had the shinobi that where truly and completely outrage by the fact that one of their own had betrayed them for their greatest traitor and then there were the civilians that blamed the resident jinchūriki for his betrayal. But it wasn't all that clear cut since there were civilians that also hated Sasuke too since some of them lost family members during the invasion, but there were also shinobi that blamed Naruko for him betraying them.

But there is another fact that many were celebrating and that was that Naruko Uzumaki was dead thanks to Sasuke Uchiha. They where even making a village wide party to celebrate this event in a few days. Of course, people did forget to tell the Godaime Hokage about it, but it wasn't like she would be mad right? _Of course not_. Many would say think that with the Kyūbi killed she would probably celebrate with them. There were so many happy faces, such joy, such love, such overall euphoria.

'_It's disgusting.'_ were the thoughts of a lone girl with dark blue hair, fair skin and white eyes that was currently pulverizing a training post in the training yard of the Hyūga clan. Yes this was Hinata Hyūga, heiress of the clan and currently a _**very**_ pissed of woman. You may ask yourself: why is she in such a mood? Well it all started a week ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Hinata had finally regain control of her body from her sudden episode in the hospital. Although she still could not explain why it happened and the doctors also said that she was completely fine after they checked her. As such, she decided to wait and see if she could possibly be there for when Neji would wake up. During the waiting, Tenten Higurashi, Neji and Lee's teammate, had arrived and stroked a conversation with her._

"_So you think Neji will wake up soon. Lee told me about the injuries and if half of what he told me is true, then Neji's in real trouble." Tenten spoke in a very worried tone._

"_I d-d-don't know. B-b-but I'm s-s-sure he will l-l-live. T-T-Tsunade-sama said his o-o-out of the w-w-worse" the shy Hyūga reassured the worried weapon mistress. Something that actually made Tenten smile a little since she thought was about time the cousins stated getting along._

"_Yeah you shouldn't worry about him. His not a weak, scrawny leaf that gets lifted up by the wind." commented with a very taunting smirk the wind mistress or as her given name stated, Temari no Sabaku._

"_What was that?!" Tenten snapped and knowingly taking the bait._

"_You heard me." answered Temari still with her taunting smirk on her lips. But before anyone else could say anything Gaara asked a question that had been plaguing the shy Hyūga._

"_Nara-san do you know when Uzumaki-san will be back." questioned the sleep depraved jinchūriki to the lazy genius that was sitting across Temari and next to Hinata._

_Shikamaru sigh since that was the very same question that's been on his mind since they got back to the Leaf but never the less he gave an answer. "Troublesome as it is, no I don't know when she will get here. But I'm willing to bet she will want a big bowl of ramen after this."_

"_Let's hope that the case. I would kill the gaki if she decides to die." said a tired Tsunade that had come out of the emergency room that was holding both Neji and Choji. It was easier for her that they were in that same room because she could keep an eye on both if something went sour and Shizune could not keep one of them from going under. Though, Neji may have been beaten to hell and back, Choji used enough chakra that if the rescue team arrived just 5 minutes later he would be dead by now._

"_D-D-Do you th-th-think so T-T-Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata with hope in her voice. Hope because she feared that her little episode did mean something more and not just random pain attacks._

_Tsunade smirked a little when she saw that glint in the girl's eyes and was about to comment on why was it she so worried about her fellow blond when she saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the left side of the hall where she saw Kakashi, but he was alone. "Kakashi you better have good-" she never got to finish because Kakashi answered her, and he could not even lift his hollow eye from the floor._

"_Naruko Uzumaki is dead Tsunade-sama. All that was left was this." His tone was dead and hollow as he lifted his arm to show the item. A bloody orange jacket with a hole where the heart of the person would be if it was worn… It was Naruko's jacket._

_~Flashback End~_

'_DAMN IT!'_ Hinata cried mentally as new tears fell from her eyes for the memory alone. She could not even remember how she got home that night since all she remembered was her world shattering and finding herself short of breath in her bed for crying her very soul out. It still amazed her that she didn't kill herself that night to stop the pain.

Oh but if only that was the end of that night but _no_, the world always wants to play. It just so happened that a blabber mouth of a nurse heard what Kakashi said and she told a friend who told a friend who told a friend. Then, before Jaraiya could look at a female only bathhouse, the WHOLE village knew the next morning, and, to make matters worse, the civilian council and elders in their _infinite wisdom _chose to abolish the Third's Law concerning Naruko's birth.

'_And now everyone knows about her and her curse.'_ the girl thought bitterly. By this time Hinata had stopped hitting the post, not because she was tired but because she had destroyed it, and sat down to look at the clear sky with its fluffy white clouds flying lazily. "Now the adults have free reign on how to show their _wonderful and heartfelt feelings_ for you." The sarcasm used in that sentence and hate was palpable and considering from whose lips they came it could have send a few heads turning.

"How is it that you survive this long? How is it that someone that was as pure and loving as you was look at as if evil was your only gift?" These questions and more plagued her mind but no answer came '_or ever will now.'_ she thought with a bitter smile.

Funny thing was that a week ago she could not talk one sentence without stuttering and now she asking about the fairness of life to the clouds. '_Sorrow and grief sure are helpful huh' _and that though was followed by a hollow almost dead laugh.

She guessed that all that she had left was her dream to unite the Hyūga clan. Could she really do it? Did she have the power needed to lead a clan? _'No I'm just a failure and a weakling'_ yes she knew her limits, she could not even beat her little sister maybe the world was-

"_Thanks Hinata-chan! You know when I knew you in the academy all I thought of you was that you were dark and weird. But you know I think I like people like you."_

Maybe it was self-preservation or maybe it was destiny Hinata did not know but that memory from the Chūnin Exams sparked something in her. Yes right now she maybe weak but there was still time for her to get strong even if it meant to close her heart off for a while. Yes, she would play the Elders game and hurt her sister if she must.

She would be stronger and she would succeed in freeing the side branch from the twice damned slave seal or the **Cage Bird Seal** as the Hyūga called it. That was now her mission in life and she would not die before that.

"Wait for me my love. I still need to finish things in my clan before I can join you." the Hyūga princess said to the sky as soft wind caressed her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It hurt. Fuck it to grand hell it hurt. That just a simple fact for a girl that just woke up not to mention that just trying to sit up felt like her spine would break. God it hurt.

"**Hehehehe, at least your alive little vixen.**" deep mocking voice echoed in her head.

'_Fuck you'_ she thought back since trying to move her lips felt like it would be too painful. If she took into account the pain her chest and back were causing her. God, she could feel the voice smirking at her because of her response. Even so she knew that it was right with its statement: she should be dead but she isn't. No this pain was too real.

"**Hmm. You can thank me later whelp. After all I had to use **_**my**_** chakra to keep your pathetic ass alive.**" It wasn't kidding; you try to dragging a 12 year olds' body through a river making it float face up all the time to keep it from drowning and at the same time stop it from bleeding out or choking. Plus that's not counting healing a partially destroyed lump and in essence remaking a heart. Kyūbi maybe the strongest of the bijū but even that would exhaust it. "**Now why don't you make yourself useful and open your eyes. Can't really know where we are if you don't look, now can we?**"

Naruko grunted but did as she was told, although the task did prove more difficult than she thought. She eventually managed to open one of her eyes to look around and find just where she was. Considering it was dark and the window was open she could tell it was night. From the soft light of the moon she could see enough to tell it was a small wooden house or clinic if some of the medical tool she could see where any indication. But that was as much information she got before fatigue set in and she fell unconscious.

Strangely that night she had two dreams after the other. One was of an angle clad in crimson almost red armor in battlefield covered with the bodies of the dead and their blood on the angle's blade. The other one was of a pair of angles embracing each other with a city at least 2 times bigger Konohagakure as their background and 3 different color lights dancing around them. She noted that their colors were red bordered by pink, black bordered by red and white bordered by blue.

But regretfully come tomorrow the dream would be nothing by a faded shadow to her conscious mind.

* * *

Next time: The fallen angel tries to fly, betrayal clips her wings and a long forgotten feeling arises

* * *

A/N:

I liked to thank the people that review the story in its first chapter considering this is my first time. So thank you again.

I also want to say thanks "god of all", "Snowdoll18" and "Pardox Spiral" for been the first 3. Also I like to address why I wanted to make a Naruko fic.

First is that at least for me only 2 good Naruhina yuri exist and their authors have not updated in a while. Second my story pretty much only works with a Naruko and if you stay long enough you may understand. Third if I do get reported then I'll take down the story and re-post it in the right category, even if it means losing all of the reviews and follows. After all I'm doing this story out of simple boredom and frustration of lack of this gender and people not using the emperor challenge to its max. Not that I think mine will be the one to do it.

Hell I've been a member of for 3 years and a non member for 1 and yet this is my first fiction.

* * *

Edited: March 12, 2013

BETA Fixed


	3. Chapter 3: Grief of the Wingless

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata would've kicked Sasuke's ass after the kiss between him and Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 3: Grief of the Wingless**

It was day time when Naruko finally managed do regain consciousness and thankfully feel less pain. Although she was still covered head to toe in bandages, except her eyes and mouth. In fact she looked like a mummy from one of those late time horror movies where you see their hollowed eyes and dried mouth.

The first thing she did was open her eyes to get a better look at where she was. In her search she discovered two things: one was that yes, she was in a clinic, and two she was not alone considering the little black hair boy that was looking at her from atop the head rest…

…

…

"AAAAAAHHHH!" both parties yelled although one could be heard clearly as a scream of terror while the other was just for fun. Thankfully all of the screaming did get the attention of a third resident and, thankfully, the only adult.

"Lolo-kun could you please not disturb the patient?" the adult questioned him. He was slim built, average looking face, brown-graying beard, black eyes and appeared to be in his late 50's.

"YES! DOCOTOR D.!" the boy answered enthusiastically. He got off the bed and ran outside, leaving behind a very disturbed kunoichi.

After she was finally regaining her senses and a normal heart rate, she noted that "Doctor D." was examining her like of the actual good doctors did. "Hey doc. mind telling me what happened?" she inquired to the doctor that apparently saved her life.

"You tell me. You're the first person I've ever seen survive getting their heart destroyed." He questioned back.

"D-D-Destroyed?" Naruko stuttered back but as she sat up on the bed everything came back to her. She even moved her right hand and felt the slow throb of the wound in her chest. She failed, she failed to stop him, to make him see the light, she couldn't bring him back, but most importantly she failed her teammates, her only friends. God, was she really such a failure? Well, she couldn't save Haku-san in Waves, so why would she think that she could save Sasuke? _'I guess I'll have to go back and tell everyone. I just hope that I get another chance. '_

The doctor saw her in deep thought and her inner struggle but chose not to say anything. He'd seen that look she held in her eyes before, they were the eyes of someone that lost something important but he knew better than to talk. Better she starts the conversation. "Hey doc. where am I and is it anywhere near Konohagakure?" Yep just like that, although her questions did clear his suspicion of her being a shinobi. Thought the head band that was loosely tied on her head when they found her was kind of a dead giveaway.

"Well this is mostly a farm village with a little fishing thanks to the river. You're actually one of our biggest catches too. Our name is Sumi village to be correct and where about 5 days travel from Konohagakure, 1 ½ days for a shinobi, I'm to believe." he informed her. Although his next question did not need to be spoken upon seeing his patient getting out of bed and looking for her things. "They're in the second drawer to your left and don't take off the bandages yet" he directed her.

"Huh? OH! Hehehe, thanks" was her response, somewhat embarrassed. She searched the drawer, only to discover that both her shirt and pants were ruined beyond repair thanks to all the missing pieces and blood. At least her ninja tool bag and head bands somehow survived intact, but now she didn't have anything to wear but what the doctor had given her. She sighed, what God did she piss off in a past life?

"You can keep the clothes you have on and here you can have this cloak to protect yourself from the elements. In case it rains." He handed her the cloak with long sleeves and a hood that was a faded black in color, showing that it had a few years on it. "Oh and before I forget you've been out for a week, counting since you were found."

Shocked by this revelation, Naruko stopped. Although it did look funny considering she'd only put on half of the cloak, the information was incredible. _'OH HELL! They most have gone crazy looking for me!' _"THANK YOU!" she yelled as running off to Konoha but she did return not soon after to-

"Follow the river to the north, when you find the Valley of the End, Konoha is directly behind Hashirama's statue." directed the doctor.

"THANK YOU!" she yelled and was off again finally with the cloak completely in place. Not to mention her ninja tool bag on her waist with her head band inside it.

"Heh, something tells me that girl will be something big." Doctor D. remarked. Thought later that day he would remember that he forgot to check the energetic kunoichi completely before she went running. Oh well she survived something that would probably kill any other person in the planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long run but she was finally close and it only took 2 days. It would have taken less but she had to stop more often so she wouldn't aggravate her injures. _'Learned that the hard way.'_ the Uzumaki thought with a slightly bitter chuckle. Said lesson was learned an hour after leaving where she ended up falling face first on ground coughing blood because she had forgotten that a week before she was sporting one heart less and part of a lung.

"Ah there it is. Home… sweet… home?" a very confused jinchūriki commented since her village did not look like she remembered. It looked like a festival was happening right now. It was August and last she checked there weren't any festival in Konoha or The Land of Fire for that matter, in August.

"Not that I have a good idea of what a festival is." grumbled the confuse kunoichi and at the same time refereeing to an event that still haunts her dreams. Even so she walked to the village passing the gate, that for once, neither Izumo nor Kotetsu where watching like they usually were. _'Hell no one is watching it.'_ she thought worried which was rightly so because anyone could sneak into the village and they just got out of an invasion for the Log's sake. Still she continued on into the village in the hood of her cloak up. But why is it that something kept telling her to turn around and run before something happened?

Let it be marked in history the events that occur today will be the catalyst for things to come. It will be this simple act of returning home that will bring about a movement never before seen in this era, all because of a child's death in the eyes of man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How?

Why?

When?

Those 3 questions were all that was in Naruko's mind at the moment. She had spent only 30 minutes in the village and yet it felt like an eternity. But it wasn't good no it was… it was…

'_Its hell'_ was the only logical explanation that her mind, body and soul could come up with it. 30 minutes, just 30 minutes and already she had seen children tearing picture of her, shooting galleries were all the targets looked like her, drunkards talking about Sasuke been the greatest hero in the leaf for finishing what the Yodaime started, her apartment was completely destroyed and she even saw shinobi telling children that they should prepare for a "**fox hunt"** to commemorate that the Kyūbi had finally been killed and they "as the betters" would send a couple of its brethren so in would not feel so lonely in hell.

She was crying though she did not know it. After all she was feeling pain. But not any pain. No the searing pain she felt had another name… hatred. That was what she felt and it was not a simple flame that would be blown away by a little wind no this was a raging inferno.

'_How? How dare they? AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THEM!'_ this was one of many things that ran through the heiress of two forgotten clans head. At that very moment her eyes had already bled into crimson, her nail darkened and grew into hard claws, her fangs grew and her whisker marks darkened. All the signs that she was accessing Kyūbi's chakra thanks to her rage; a rage that was justified considering if it was not for her fighting Gaara there would not even be a village to celebrate in.

As the rage kept burning her thought became darker and far more full of malice because she had power now a power they feared and she was going to-

"**Run**"

"What?" she asked as that loud voice had stopped her mid rant, but why? She was going to-

"**RUN YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON A HOLD VILLAGE BY YOURSELF! HA YOU COULD NOT EVEN STOP THAT PATETIC UCHINA!**" it may have sounded harsh and very mocking considering the mocking tone in was exclaimed in but Kyūbi was right. She could not do it, she…

'_I'm nothing but a weakling.'_ Her thoughts made her grit her teeth while lowering her head. The tears were running freely down her cheeks like twin rivers of sorrow and hate. "**Fine, they don't want me, then they can fuck themselves!**" the words were practically growled out of her lips.

Thus she ran, ran to the gates to escape this hell, but apparently the gods had one more trick in their sleeves. That trick started with one sentence uttered by a familiar voice.

"I knew that bitch would do this!"

* * *

Next time: Some words can save while others destroy. For the wingless angel salvation would not come.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for those that reviewed and gave their concern about this story being pulled. I have made the needed changes. Also I was made known that I wrote Konohagakure's name wrong last chapter and so I tried to not do it in these one or in any other.

That been said I also want to point out that most if not all of the jutsus, seals and techniques use will be in English just to be safe.

One more thing chapter 1 to 3 came out this early because they were already done and chapter 4 is about half done. But don't expect for constant updates because I'm in university and as we know literature classes need a bit more time if you want to pass them.

I wonder if my 10 year old self would kick my ass if he knew I'm studying to be a teacher.

* * *

Edited: March 12, 2013

BETA fixed


	4. Chapter 4: Flow of the Hatred's Song

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto would have more jutsu and Jiraiya would have even more badass moments.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flow of the Hatred's Song**

"I knew that bitch would do this!"

Those words made the Uzumaki stop her escape even when her mind screamed at her to run. Her body just stopped and her head turned to the direction where she heard that voice.

Sakura's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was mad, no she was **FURIOUS**. '_That… that… that BITCH!'_ was one of the most recorded thoughts in the pinkette's head during the whole past week. All she wanted was for Sasuke to come back to her, was that too much to ask?! She knew her weaknesses; she didn't have Sasuke skill or Kakashi-sensei's experience and hell she knew that she was not even close to having Naruko's stamina.

_Naruko._

The very thought of the name left a sour taste in her mouth now. Sakura only asked her to bring Sasuke-kun back, but no she failed and nearly got the rest of the team killed. But then again what did she expect from demon scum. She was exactly how her mother**(1)** told her: a demon that only thought of itself.

Yeah, she knew the truth just like everyone else in the village thanks to the council. She could not believe that the Third had actually let her whole class be with that thing. What was he thinking?! Did he not see the danger, did he not see the possibility of the Kyūbi using it's chakra to attack them? It could have killed her, Ino, the other heirs of all the great shinobi clans and EVEN SASUKE-KUN!

So, yes she was happy that the monster died, but it still pissed her off that even in death the Uzumaki could do nothing right. Sakura had been helping in the hospital that night to at least do something useful but then she overheard from one of the nurses about the failed mission and that it was all Naruko's fault that "The Last Uchiha" had fled.

At first she was in denial _'Naruko couldn't have done that. She an idiot.'_ she kept telling herself that but as the hours of the night went on she realize it could be possible. At first, she didn't see but now it was clear. Naruko never liked Sasuke, even when all the girls did, Naruko didn't. Anytime Sasuke did something amazing Naruko would have a remark, anytime Sasuke tried to show is ability Naruko would down play it even when _'THAT BITCH KISSED HIM, SHE ACTED AS IF WAS THE WORSE THING TO HAPPEN TO HER!'_ she had thought.

So, with this train of thought, along with the ideas her mother had put in her, Sakura came to one conclusion: Naruko Uzumaki "The Kyūbi in Human Flesh" hated Sasuke Uchiha and wanted to kill him. Thankfully it failed but it cost them the greatest man in the village.

It was because of this that the Festival celebrating that thing's death happened. She even gathered the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club to celebrate the occasion, strangely, Ino refused very verbally, the invitation.

So now she was with the group of fan girls talking about their most hated enemy.

"I knew that bitch would do this!" was Sakura yelled after swallowing a dango ball. "I mean, she even tried to "_help me_"get Sasuke's attention but it always failed. I knew there had to be another reason." she continued her rant with the other fan girls agreeing as if it was second nature. All the while unaware of the cloak figure that was in front of them as they continue to walk enjoying the festival. But it was when they passed the person that the worst thing was said by their pink headed leader. "They should have killed that monster when it was little and spared us the trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She just stood there and heard it all.

She could not believe what her ears where hearing. It did not make sense not with her memory…

_~Flashback Begin~_

"_Hey Sakura-san!" exclaimed a grinning blond knucklehead to Sakura Haruno after seeing her clearly depress. Said depress pink hair turn to the grinning girl with a fierce glare that if looks killed it would have killed her faster than the flame of the sun._

"_WHAT?! WHAY DO YOU WANT NARUKO-BAKA?! SASUKE-KUN IN MINE!" was Haruno's gentle response._

_Naruko chuckled briefly considering that she witness another failed attempted to ask the teme on a date. 'It's so funny to see all of those fan girls fail so much, hehehe. Sasuke-teme probably gay or they turned him gay' "No Sakura-san I don't want your man." She really had to try hard not to roll her eyes while saying that._

"_Then what do you want?" her teammate inquired and her tone making it clear that she was suspicions. Which was smart considering she was talking to girl that was considered that Queen of Pranks._

"_I want to make a deal with you." the queen announce with a smirk._

"_A deal?" that pinkette's eyes narrowed even more as the words left her mouth._

"_Yes, a deal. You we both know you don't like me, I don't like you and I certainly don't like duck butt. The problem with that is this fight we have is not helping our teamwork. Something that Kakashi-sensei keeps telling as right?" at the last question Sakura could only nod while she crossed her arms on her chest; Kakashi really was trying to drill teamwork to them but someone always messed it up._

"_Well, here's my deal, I help you be with Sasuke-teme." Naruko said while extending her hand._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at that hand and the look at the girls face. "What in it for you?"_

"_You two are together, our teamwork gets better and Kakashi-sensei can start teaching a cool jutsu to make as kickass shinobi/kunoichi." The grin in Naruko's face at the mention of jutsu practically shined._

_Sakura thought about it; if she said yes she would be giving Naruko bragging rights and she get Sasuke-kun but if she said no there would be no Sasuke-kun. On retrospect she didn't have to think about it._

"_Deal" she said taking the hand.__**(2)**_

_~Flashback End~_

She tried to help Sakura, she really did. It was not her fault that very plan failed and often one or both of them got humiliated because of them. So for her to keep hearing Sakura say that it was her fault it hurt. She didn't want to hear anymore but she just could not make her legs move; they were rooted in the ground. She did not even notice that her breath hitched as the insults continued and the fan girls kept getting closer.

Than when they were literally side by side she heard the last thing Sakura said. Those words hurt but they spurred something deeper. It was a one of the memories she tried to lock away, but it was of no use, the flood gates were open.

"_Die monster!"_

"_Don't get near me or I'll kill you!"_

"_Run, bitch run, or I'll kill you HAHAHA!"_

"_That world doesn't need things like you!"_

"_THAT RIGHT NARUKO! YOU ARE THE KYŪBI NO YOKO! YOU KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!"_

Fear now governed her where hatred once ruled. The fear fueled by self-preservation and memories of Death's breath on her neck. But that feeling and the memories that accompanied it were the key for her body and her legs. So she ran, and she ran, until her lungs burned, but even then she kept running because only then would she be safe.

Even having exited the gates of the village did not give her solace for she felt like a fox been hunted by horseman. No tree gave a home or shelter, no bush look friendly, and not even the clear sky or bright sun that day gave her peace. All she saw were spots; hiding places for the hunter come out from and kill her.

She did not know where she was going or how long it would take her, all she knew was that she _was_ alive but they wanted her dead and if they saw her she would be dead.

'_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_ where the last Uzumaki's desperate thoughts upon realizing that her home would be her grave. That day many people passing through the forest round the hidden village would swear that the forest was crying or even wailing as a mother would after losing their child.

But what they did not know was that at the age of 12 an injured and forgotten kunoichi was running for her life just because the world chose her as it scapegoat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the kunoichi did not know that she was being hunted. Hunted by a man many would consider one of the strongest shinobi in the world.

But why was it that hunter's eye did not hold any malice, only regret, sorrow, pain and hope?

* * *

Next Time: The angel runs as a human for its wings were clipped. The hunter finds his prey but though his soul cries? How close are we to abandonment?

* * *

**So Facts**

**(1)**

I needed something to really shock Naruko… So I resorted to use that cliché of Sakura hating her because of what her family said. On that note Sakura's mother looks like here because I didn't like the one Kishimoto made.

**(2)**

The attempts can be seen on the Omakes my "second" story.

* * *

A/N:

I didn't liked Sakura's mother designed so I made or more like uses "the civilian council" version in fanfiction. Only way I could think of Sakura being bad, at least for the moment.

This story will have omakes but I'm thinking of doing it in another place to move of the story is not ruined by VERY random moments and WTF thing that happened off screen.

Also don't worry my readers Konoha won't be free to do as they please; after all Naru-chan still has friends in Konoha like say a very pissed off Hokage that could kick a guy's head to Suna in her sleep. Besides why destroy a village when you can torture it? But let's make one thing clear Naruko won't eradicate the village or will truly save it. There still exist elements in the village that are worth enough that can bring by themselves it's salvation. That been said it will not be easy and Naruko will give them a few problem during her rise as Empress too.

Oh and the first and second movie are cannon here so expected Koyuki to appear later in the story.

* * *

Edited: March 12, 2013

BETA fixed


	5. Chapter 5: A Hunter's Pain

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**" Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruko. If I did Jairaiya and Tsunade would have gotten a chance to tell each other their feelings before he died against Pain.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Hunter's Pain**

"_Naruko Uzumaki is dead Tsunade-sama."_

Ever since he uttered those words his world had been shattered. Nothing he did seem to give him solaces in his time of need and grief. He had failed; he failed himself, his father, his honor, his sensei but worst of all he fail _her_. Did he not vow to be there for her? _'Yes'_. Did he not vow to protect her from the shadows? _'Yes'_. Did he not vow to her father and mother that he would make her into the greatest shinobi the world has ever known? _'Yes.'_ Did he teach Sasuke Uchiha the same jutsu that killed her?_'Yes.'_

Yes Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan Kakashi, The Man of a 1000 Jutsu or The Copy Cat Ninja was been beaten by his own conscience. For over the past week after telling Tsunade-sama and not even when she had punched him into a wall did he feel any better.

_~Flashback Start~_

_After he had given his report and shown the article of clothing there was only silence. Thought it did not last long, before he could look up Tsunade's fist had impacted with his skull. The force of which sent him crashing into the wall behind him but before he could even grunt from the pain in his jaw she was already lifting his shirt like he weighed nothing._

"_KAKASHI HATAKE! YOU DAMN WELL BETTER NOT BE PLAYING SOME FUCKING JOKE! BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD AND HELL I'LL KILL YOU!"Even as Tsunade screamed at his face he was able to see the hot rivers of tears flowing down her cheeks. He looked at her, a terrible amount of soul wrenching pain, it reflected in his lone visible eye, though he still answered her._

"_No Tsunade-sama, but I wish I was. I may not have found the body but the amount of blood alone told the story." while his voice may have been firm she could see that was far from the truth._

"_If you didn't find the body then why did you not look for it?" Tsunade growled through clench teeth._

"_I did for five full hours and yet could not find her. Not even Pakkun was able to find a trace, especially with the storm that was blowing through." It was true that while he fell on his knees and cried but that did not stopped him for long. He had looked from the top of the valley to very bottom of the lake more than five times. He even ran around 50 miles in every direction from the lake at the statues feet and yet he found nothing._

_Tsunade knew he was telling the truth; his body was almost dead cold, plus his entire body and clothes were soaking wet to the point that even now he was dripping in the floor. Therefore she let him go and since her strength was the only thing supporting him he fell to the floor like at puppet with its stings cut. Still he looked up to her and saw how much she was trembling whether it was rage, pain, grief or a combination of all he did not know. But he did know one thing, she had more will than he did or maybe the pain had not set in yet, but she still stood up firm on her feet._

_She dried her tears with her sleeves and when she spoke her voice was firm and full of authority. "Shikamaru Nara, I officially declare the Sasuke Retrieval mission a failure. I expect a written review from you in the morning and from you as well Kakashi Hatake." As she barked her orders she finally noticed that Hinata was crying silently in Tenten's shirt from the vicious and frantic shaking of her shoulders. "Tenten Higurashi you are to take Hinata Hyūga back to her house. Am I clear?" When no response came from her shinobi she screamed, which got them to answer and start moving thought Tenten had to carry Hinata since the princess couldn't move thanks to her grif._

_She then turned to Kakashi and looked at him. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes that where probably waiting for her to be alone for them for fall freely. "That goes double for you Kakashi. Go to your house take off those clothes and take a hot shower. I don't want one of my best shinobi to die because of a stupid cold." After ordering him she when back inside the emergency room to see how Neji and Chōji were doing._

_~Flashback End~_

No, he certainly did not feel any better after that night and it got worse after the council went behind the Hokage's back to announce to the public Naruko's status as a jinchūriki. Oh what a _fun day_ that was, especially when people started saying that the Uchiha was their hero, and he only left because he felt the Kyūbi had tainted the village. Don't even get him started on the ball he's been having in the festival.

Yeah Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and even Iruka had to stop him killing a few people, more than once this past week _'sometime all of them at the same time'_ he thought that with a bitter chuckle while watching the gates from the top of the building to its right. _'Guess Tsunade-sama thought I would be better to control the influxes of people to the village in my state of mind. I do wonder when Kotetsu and Izumo will get here with our lunch.'_ he thought. Then he saw a person enter the village wearing a fade black cloak with their hood up concealing their face. Considering the last time he saw something similar, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigame sneaked into the village.

As a result he took the necessary precautions and created a Kage Bushin to watch the gates while he followed the cloaked figure. In case I fight broke out he would be able to delay the person long enough for back up to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been 30 minutes since he had followed the cloak figure as it wandered the village. The only thing the person had done to attract attention was that each time they came to one of the attractions they would either lower their head or tremble. Although the person had looked at the front of Naruko's apartment and turned away from it at a faster pace but not actually running.

That was the only thing they did until they just stopped and started to flex their hand in a gripping motion. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt malice radiating from them and it worried him. Thought judging from their size they could not be more than 10 but Kakashi lived in a world full of ninja and deception was their greatest weapon after all. So he waited but was ready to move at any moment. The real problem was that if a fight broke out in the middle of the village the people around could get killed.

Then he felt it, power and hatred from the child size person. Power he felt before on that faithful night he lost his sensei/father figure alongside his only sister figure. But if he felt this it could only mean that- _'Could it be you're alive? Can I dare hope?'_

Regretfully, before he could think of not getting his hopes up the person started to run. He promptly gave chase to on top of the buildings and trying not to lose them in the crowed. The act did prove to be a harder challenge but if it was his last loyal student then come hell or high water he would.

Yes, his last loyal student because, while he still had one more student alive he could not call her a student. He had not seen her during the past week, but thanks to her mother, he knew Sakura was part of the Naruko haters. After all she herself had told him in the team introduction that she did in fact hate Naruko. Although at the time he hoped it had been because of the "kiss" the Uzumaki and Uchiha had partaken in during team selection day.

Even so it did not come to surprise him when he saw her enjoy herself with the other Sasuke fan girls in the festival. But then he saw that his prey had suddenly stopped and if he had not redirected his jump at the last moment he would have been reintroduce to the side of a building; head first. As a result, he ended up using the tree walking technique on the surface of the building and let himself hang from the wall.

'_But why have you stopped?'_ his mind questioned as he kept a close eye on the cloaked figure. Kakashi was curious as to why his target would stop so he took a chance and used a great deal of stealth move to where he was right above the figure, by way of the building to the person's right. He took that chance to enhance his hearing with chakra upon noticing that the figure had stopped because of Sakura talking about something.

Let it be known that for the first time in his life, the son of the White Fang wanted to kill a woman in the most barbaric way he could after what had entered his ears. But he could not do that, not now because the figure started to run. Thought he notice that the way they ran was different; while the first time it was like someone full of frustration now it was full of primal fear. Therefore he gave chase to the person even as they exited the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She did not know how long she had been running, but by that time she tripped and fell on her face it was already night. She laid there, face in the dirt, silently crying as she curled into a ball like she did those lonely nights that the AMBU Inu-niisan was out on mission when she was little. Naruko hated feeling this vulnerable, but what could she do? She could not go back home they would kill her and she could not go to Nami no Kuni because of the chance that leaf shinobi helping in security may see her than send her back to Konohagakure where she would be killed.

She hated it, she hated everything but most of all she _**hated them.**_ But there was nothing she could do other than accept the fact that Konohagakure was not her home anymore and that she was alone. Therefore all she could do was bite back the tears and keep moving; something that she did all night and even that next day with only a few moments of rest until she got to the next town named "Cross Road Wagon". She did not know why but something told her that this is where the road to her new life would begin as the wind blew her cloak and took down her hood letting her shoulder long blond hair flow freely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi Hatake was known as one of the greatest fighters and trackers in the Elemental Nations but even he had his limits. Said limits were being thoroughly tested by the cloaked figure that was frantically racing through the forest as if they knew they were been hunted by hell spawns. He still could not believe that they were already at a distance that would normally take 5 days to travel for a relaxed shinobi thanks to the speed they were going.

He still had not seen who was under the cloak; he was sure that more than once their hood came off, but the way the person move and the speed prevented him from their identity been revealed. The speed was so great, that for a moment he lost the person because he or she had tripped and he ran passed them before he realized. Thankfully, he was able to come back just when the person decided to run again.

'_By the Log and God does this person know when to stop? If this kept up I may die of chakra exhaustion before I even see their face.'_ were the thoughts of the somewhat tried joūnin. Even so he was **very** grateful when the person took a rest every hour or so but still didn't really stop for more than a few minutes or reduce speed.

This pace was kept well into the next day and early night but by the end day where in Cross Road Wagon Village which was in the region of Kusagakure. _'God we may a 10 day trip in 2 and a half days.' _was the only thing the Cyclops thought, while panting like a dog after chasing the mailman through the whole neighborhood. Still he got to finally see the head under the hood and he saw a mop of shoulder long hair; yet why was there a feeling of loss as he looked at the person and the town.

* * *

Next time: The angel reaches a boat to a new land, the hunter sees the angle but words cannot reach her. Will abandonment be the only solution?

* * *

A/N:

Wow 2,044 words of story text alone, this is basically my longest chapter. Thought it will happen again in some time. Also sorry that I forgot to say before but that cloak had a hood was part of the reason no one recognize Naruko and yes her hair is short too.

Thanks for those that review and keep it up too please! ^0^

* * *

Edited: March 13, 2013

BETA fixed


	6. Chapter 6: Abandonment of the World

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did… I won't be studying to be a teacher.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Abandonment of the World**

Cross Road Wagon Village was known for one thing its wagons. Yes, understandable and unoriginal considering its name, but still their wagon's where known for going across the entirety of the Elemental Nations. This village was one of the few neutral grounds the ninja world use because most of the trades needed to past through their roads. Hell the ninja villages even gave the wagons discounts on escort missions just to keep the trades flowing to their homes. As such, many people, traders or not, often come here to either visit another village or simply travel around the world.

At least that's what Naruko had gathered by listening around to people talk as they went on with their lives. She had even seen shinobi from Iwa , Kumo, Kusa and even Kiri walking around or guarding the wagons. She had also gathered that one particular wagon as going to a port town called _Sea Foam's Journey_ which was in a country between Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) and Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). The port town had a boat that normally travels to the main land that was in the west, across the ocean. _The main land,_ it was a foreign concept to her because to think that something as big and grand as the Element Nations were it was nothing but a little island in an ever changing world, almost inconceivable really.

'_I mean I've gone to the Land of Snow and the Land of the Moon but they were small islands and Moon was the smallest with the shape of a crescent moon. But to I never imagined the world would be THAT big.'_ But even as she thought this, her mind was already made up. She needed money, but where to get it?

If it would have been another time and she had been on Konoha the people would already be running for shelter because of the very devilish grin that appeared in Naruko Uzumaki's face. Yes the Queen of Pranks had been awakened and poor was the fool that became her pray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yosuke was an average man of average build and average face, nothing unique about him at all. But he was a man, a single man and a man that tended to have lonely nights. So imagine his surprise when a blond, blue eyed and voluptuous goddess of a woman dressed in a burnt orange kimono, fanning herself, started signaling him to come to her with her finger and a smirk that already had him harder than he had been.

At first he thought that she was signaling someone else but no. She was looking at him and only him. He really did not know what to do at first but when she opened her kimono to enough to show part of what looked like DD cup breast he knew what he had to do. So Yosuke started walking toward her when she turned around very slowly, still looking seductively at him and walk into an ally while putting an extra sway to her hips.

He followed her like a wolf after a sheep and found her resting on the wall waiting for him still with that sensual smirk on her face. He approached her with only the thought of lust in his mind. Poor guy never even saw the iron rod that bashed the back of his skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_He he he, Naruko, you old gal you. You still have your charm with men.'_ where the thought of a victorious queen as she counted the money of her latest victim, while two of her clones were putting said poor soul against the wall alongside the other 19 men that all had big bumps on their heads.

Naruko's grin couldn't be stopped as she remembered doing the same thing back Konoha, so she could have enough money to buy her food and supplies. Yeah, she knew that they were practically robbing her of her money back there with the outrageous prices so she robbed them back. Why waist her money when she could use theirs?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had seen it all.

When they arrived on the village the first thing that Naruko did was look for an inn that thankful she had enough money to pay for the night. He promptly went to rented a room in the inn a few moments later and put it in his tap. He has been on the village before and many already knew him there, so the bill would arrive at the back. Then he would pay it but for now he needed to sleep and regain his chakra.

That morning he was up and did manage to see the face of the person he had been chasing. Yes, it was Naruko but now he was presented with a problem. Was it correct of him to take her back to the leaf? They clearly did not want her. But he was a shinobi and if he did not do so he would be a traitor. Could he really do it? He did not know and so he decided to keep following her to see what could be done.

Which ended up with him seeing her robbing 20 people, but damn it if he did not feel both proud and afraid. It's not every day you get to see a 12 year old genin level kunoichi use seduction to such a perfect and high level. He was sure that she could have killed all of them if she wanted; hell, probably could have killed him to with that trick if he was not careful.

But, as he thought her future career in the art seduction he noticed that she was moving out of the ally and into the street while keeping her hood up and head down. _'Log please let her take a wagon I really don't want to run again.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had finally tracked down where the wagon for _Sea Foam Journey_ was. She proceeded pay the fee for the trip and boarded the horse drawn mode of transportation before anyone. They still had time because departure was at least another 20 minutes away. Thus, she sat there and started to think on what she was doing. Could she really leave like that? Could she really turn her back on the people she once cared about? Did she have people that cared for her? Was it even worth to keep on living knowing people are happy with the knowledge that you were dead?

These questions and more plagued her mind as she waited for departure. Though there was one thing she knew: her life in Konohagakure and as one of their shinobi was over. But now she did not know what to do. As such she went by her gut and decided to go to _Sea Foam Journey_ and take the boat to main land. Maybe there she would start a new life, get a better job that did not put her life at risk 24/7 and who knows maybe she would find a husband and have a child.

'_Yeah, if I'm luck to even live that long.'_ Though even with that thought a small smile did tug her lips.

But then she noticed two very important things: one, she was not so alone anymore considering the other people had boarded the wagon, and two Kakashi Hatake was one of the passenger not to mention he was sitting right in front of her.

'_DAMN IT! Okay Naruko calm down, he probably has not even seen you yet.'_ She inhaled and slowly exhaled. _'Okay I just need to keep my head down, and make myself look ordinary.'_ Though, the task did prove to be difficult considering the hood of her cloak was up and her bandaged hands could be seen outside of the sleeves.

Thankfully, the wagon had already started moving onto the road toward her new life. If she didn't blow it by revealing herself to Kakashi that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They been on the road for at least 5 hours and it was already night. The driver had been friendly and talkative with everyone but especially with Kakashi-sensei. Apparently they were old friend from the stories they were trading which was good because she learned that that Kakashi was not here for her but because some bandit group with missing-nin had sprung over night and were causing trouble. Not only that but she also learned that thanks to the new roads the trip to _Sea Foam_ would only take a mouth to make instead of the usual two.

'_Great I'll be sitting on my ass for the next month. Log if you can still hear me lend me your divine patience.'_

"Okay people, we'll rest for the night here. Kakashi-san, would you mind taking first watch for us? That the guards would be more rested for their turns." the driver questioned the legendary shinobi who eye smiled like he always did and put his book away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first night and day were pretty uneventful as well as the second night. This was something Naruko was graceful for since she didn't have to talk to Kakashi, she still thanks the driver for talking so much. It was the third day when they where four days away for the next town where things got a little interesting.

"So…" started Kakashi while looking at her "Tell me, what is someone as young as you doing here? Visiting a relative perhaps?" the question was simple and she did not here nor feel any malice but she still stiffened upon hear her old sensei's voice.

'_Oh no what the hell do I do?! I didn't think of a story to tell people or even what to do when people ask! Okay think, THINK YOU STUPID BRAIN!'_ she thought panicking beyond believe. It had gotten to the point she was starting tremble. This was it, she fucked it up, he will know, everything will end and she could already she her in the chopping block, the axe was up and it was coming down on her-

"Why, yes we are Hatake-san." were the words that she heard from an old man that was sitting to her right. Okay that gave her pause; did that man just help her? She looked that him from the corner of her eye. He was bald, had gray/white long beard, somewhat long white eyebrows, dark chocolate color eyes, dressed in a faded blue kimono and had a wooden cane to probably help him walk.

"Oh, really? Just you and your grandson?" was what the scarecrow asked them than apparently taking the lie for face value.

"Yes, we're visiting his older sister in the town next to the one you're heading. It's the anniversary of his parents' death. Lee here was only 10 when it happened." explained the old man in kind but sorrowful voice as if what he said was true.

"Yes, is true." was the response she gave but using a deeper voice to make it seem the she was indeed a boy. '_Thank you voice changing classes, people do not know how useful you can be and thank Kami I was paying attention that day._'

"Ah… I see then." Hatake paused at the response may be he felt for them. "If I may ask: what happened?" he asked after a moment of silence. Though Naruko never noticed that strangely enough no one was reacting to the compensation; not the driver or the other 8 people in the wagon.

"They were killed by Konoha shinobi." Those words left her mouth before she could stop them. But what surprise all three of them has the sheer level of venom and hatred that they contained.

"Yes, it's true, but they were missing-nin. Lee you shouldn't blame the village for something that they didn't do." the kind old man explain to Kakashi and reprimanded her.

"Fuck that!"_ 'As if they never put the blame on me for what Kyūbi did!' _she thought bitterly. "If it wasn't for that damned village I would have my father and mother right now!" Naruko did not know why those words kept coming so naturally to her but it felt liberating to say them. It also helped to make an impact that she unconsciously clenched her fist and kept her head down. The words themselves where practically bathed in venom and hatred too. They held such power that Kakashi reeled back as if punched in the face.

"I see…" was all the Copy Cat Ninja could say.

For the next four days Kakashi not once talked to them again and left on the town to do his mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the town the wagon had continued on the road for _Sea Foam Journey_ and everything was normal to the next town. It was during to travel that the last Uzumaki had very humbly thanked the old man for creating that cover story for her. The old man had laughed heartily at that and told her to think nothing of it. From this point on Naruko had learned a few things during the trip.

The elder had started talking to her about how he was actually a retired Iwa joūnin that was a veteran of The Third Shinobi War and how he once faced Kakashi when younger. Apparently he had lost the fight and that was why he now used a walking stick so it was his pleasure to help her fool Kakashi.

She chuckled at that and even lowered her hood to show her face to him. The old man was surprise to see a girl under that hood and praised her for her vocal abilities when she started to talk in her real voice instead of the male version. After that he went on to asked why she hated Konohagakure but she only said that "Those fucking assholes wrong me and the can burn in the hottest lake in hell."

What she didn't know was that she said in a casual manner her fist were clenched and she had radiated a strong burst of both killing intent and blood lust which he noticed.

Another thing that she learned after telling him about her destination was that the main land was not all sugar and rainbows but a land ruined by war for the most part. Apparently the main land was divided in different territories ruled by warlords and they were always fighting to get the others territory. There were also rumor of things called sub-humans that where suppose to be humans with animal like features or that could transform into animals.

But what surprised her more was the stories of the main land having technology only seen in very old history books or ancient ruins made of metal and concrete that housed said technology or spoke of it. She even learned that things like televisions, computers, short/long range radios, microwaves and other technologies were actually refurbished or reversed engineered from the technology found in those ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month has gone by and the wagon had finally reached the fabled _Sea Foam Journey_ at mid day. But the journey was not as bad as Naruko thought it would be in the beginning. She had made a friend in the old man even thought they both knew they would go their separate ways.

As they were exiting the wagon and waving good bye to each other the 12 year old notices that the old man had dropped a bag big enough for a scroll or two. When she picked it up and yelled at him to wait he was already gone; lost in the sea of people. As a result Naruko just stood there with a bag in her hand left wandering how an old man with a limp could walk so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while after the blond recognize she had been standing there for a few minutes. Therefore she hid the bag inside her ninja tool bag that was cover by her cloak like the rest of her. She then decided to look for the boat that would leave for the main land.

She found out that it was named _The Udine's Lover_ and it was the only ship left in the harbor that could go to the main land during summer. Thankfully she was able to buy a ticket form a man that could not go on the trip because of family matters.

Now during the night she was a board the ship. Apparently the ship was scheduled to depart during the night so she waited for it to set sail. This was it. This was the moment her freedom would come and she would leave the world of shinobi.

This was the first moment in her life she would give up and leave her dream behind forever.

As she looked over the rail on the deck and saw the port full with people waving good bye to family members or lovers she held no regrets. Hence when the ship sailed she slowly started to let the bandages around her head fell.

Their destiny was to be carried by the wind as she inhaled deeply the air, closed her eyes and released it slowly release her breath. Then as she saw the port get farther away with a starry night sky as a background she could only feel…

_Free_

By abandoning her old life, her old dreams, her hopes and goals she, for once in her life, she was free to be herself. She could finally be Naruko Uzumaki.

It was small but the small smile in her lip could only speak of inner peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Form on top of one of the many watch towers in the town he saw her. He saw her through the telescope in the tower and saw how her expression changed to that of someone that was filled with peace.

Yes, this old man with a limp had done well for he gave her the freedom that she deserved. As the old man turned to leave he was suddenly covered in smoke. When the smoked cleared, the old man was no longer there. In his place stood one Kakashi Hatake and the very man that had released the last Uzumaki from her chains of despair.

He had spent all of his time watching her. Ever since she first walked through the gates until she left in that boat. The Copy Ninja had been created the old man because in the form he was a complete stranger with no connection to Konohagakure. She could be herself around him and it let him see everything. He saw the hatred she held, he saw that she held no love for them and so he let her go, so she could be free.

As he turned to the road that would take him back to Konohagakure he knew what he did. He knew that he had betrayed his village and he knew that if someone ever found out he would die as a traitor but he did not care. Even if tomorrow he went to hell, he would go with a smile for he had given the daughter of his sensei the freedom that she deserved.

"I hope you find happiness Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

* * *

Next Time: Time flows in its twisted river, the wingless angel becomes human, an old story is retold and the rage of family is felt.

* * *

A/N:

Okay this chapter pretty much wrote itself since I did not expect to write something like 1700 word not the 3000+ words it took. Really this story has just come out of nowhere and transform into this. Also as you read the chapter I'm sure that you made have noticed what I plan to make with the main land technologically wise but even still not everything will be ridiculously over powered. Though one of two will just fuck Naruko over some, can't make it easy for her now can I?

Also I warn again the Naruko will have ONE relationship before Hinata but this needs to happen for Naruko to fight. Trust me when I say the Naruhina is about the only Naruto thing I read here.

* * *

Edited: March 13, 2013

BETA fixed


	7. Chapter 7: A Family's Hatred and the Jou

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did we would have seen Naruto falling into Hinata's boobs when he saw her in Shippūden

**Chapter 7: A Family's Hatred and the Journey of a New World**

It's had been a week since she heard Kakashi say that Naruko was dead. She had been strong at that time. She had to be because as the Hokage she needed to be stronger than all of her shinobi. So she bit back the tears, gave orders, and healed the injured. Still when the day ended and she was in her room alone the dam broke completely. Tsunade Senju cried and cried well into the night like one of the most precious things in her life was taken from her.

Because to her Naruko really was. She had lost her daughter/sister/granddaughter; yes, that one single life and bundle of energy know as Naruko Uzumaki meant that much to her. The midget of a girl was the only one that had saved her from herself and the grief that governed her soul. Naruko Uzumaki, a fucking brat, good for nothing, knucklehead, loud, loving, cheerful, adventures and kind girl is/had been her ray of hope during her suffering. She never said it but that night in that restaurant was the moment her life had meaning again.

But now that little girl was gone from this world along with her purpose in life, along with her power, her strength and her family. Why was she even alive when that girl died? _'IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! WHY?! WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE?! IF YOU WANT ME DEAD I'LL JUST-'_

"_Shut up! I'm never giving up that my nindo, my ninja way and I refuse to have a pathetic old woman be my Hokage! A Hokage is the strongest person in the village and it's that person's duty to protect the people! If you can't see that than I will never see you as my Hokage! Dattebayo!"_

Even now, she remembered feeling like she had been punched in the face when she heard the gaki's voice. It was at that moment that Tsunade remembered that she _was _the Hokage of the village. She had taken that title and job because that little girl gave her hope but not only that, she gave her a family in her shinobi and civilians.

Thanks to her becoming the Hokage, she now had more friends than she had in years. Even the Eternal Chūnin Duo Kotetsu and Izumo were like little brothers to her. Almost every shinobi and civilians were now was part of her family; she had made that vow to protect them. But that did not mean that she was going to forgive them.

'_Oh no… That would be wrong of me.'_ Tsunade's thought was as she saw the people having a ball in the festival. What was it that let thing become like this? Oh yeah she remembered now…

_~Flashback Start~_

_Tsunade was in her office, reading both Shikamaru's and Kakashi's report about the failed retrieval mission, when by pure chance she decided to look out the window. This random act causes her to see a mass of people in front of the Hokage Tower._

"_Hey Shizune, was there a meeting with the people today?" questioned the leader to her secretary and longest, and most loyal female friend. Said friend shrugged her shoulders to show that she did not know either, but walked to the window wall and activated a sound sealed written in them to let the sound from outside in._

"_Good __people of Konohagakure." They heard from above them. It was one of the elders, Homura Mitokado, by the sound of the persons voice "Hear me as I tell you the truth. You have been lied to by the Third Hokage. Many of you and your children were led to believe that Kyūbi, after the 10th of October 12 years ago, had been killed by the Yodaime but that is nothing but a lie. The truth was that he could not kill such a monster but merely seal it away."_

_Both Tsunade and Shizune could not believe their ears. Right now they were seeing and hearing the moment when one of the leaf's greatest secret would be revealed. They knew that they needed to stop it but their bodies could not move no matter how much their minds yelled. They saw the people start getting panicked and some even started yelling for blood._

"_Yes, I understand your distress, but worry not! We know where the demon is sealed. It was seal in an orphan child by the name Naruko Uzumaki." At the mention of the name they crowd practically became a mob asking for the blood of a little 12 year girl. "PEOPLE, STOP! I understand you frustration for I myself had to watch as that creature ran in our streets and what was worse, our Third Hokage made a law for us to be unable to warn you all. But now you know, my friends!"_

_The people again shouted for blood from now that they knew, and now they could finish what the Yodaime started._

"_BUT MY PEOPLE FEAR NOT! FOR THE BEAST HAS BEEN SLAIN BY SASUKE UCHIHA!" At that bit of information the people cheered, they cheer for they were free from the cursed monster and they had a hero._

_~Flashback End~_

Tsunade and Shizune had been just staring out the window, as the people cheered and disperse to celebrate the good news. To make matters worse, they later learned that that the villagers were playing to throw a festival to celebrate what happened. Even with the knowledge that Sasuke had betrayed them for their greatest enemy they could not stop the joy of knowing that the Kyūbi was dead.

So now Tsunade was from on top of the Hokage Mountain seeing the village as it partied. _'But not for long'_ and with thought she descended from the mountain top to _play_ in the festival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God she could not believe people could be such assholes. She never thought the day that people could make such a party celebrate the murder of a 12 year old girl. The first female Kage had a plan to get this thing to stop but if some drunk even gets close to her and-

All thinking stopped when she felt a hand brush her bottom; she turned and saw that it was indeed a drunk.

"AHA! TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU'RE HERE!" considering the alcoholic stench from his person alone she could tell the bastard was as drunk as they came, and he was not alone. He was with two other guys that smelled like him. The Godaime was not really listening to what he had to say so as not to lose any brain cells, but when she heard something about her and those three celebrating in a hotel it was enough.

'_Oh goody, I can go straight to plan B'_ she thought with a brilliant smile that the three drunks thought was because she had accepted their invitation to a hotel. She went along with it and said "Well, dears let me do something first." the Godaime said as she lifted her right hand holding the middle finger with her thumb while all her other fingers extended; than considering that her hand was pointed to his forehead it clear what she was on doing. Yet it still came to a surprise to everyone surrounding them when she flicked him and he was sent flying into one of the booths that was about shooting balls at a Naruko/Kyūbi look alike; he had died from her finger touching his forehead.

Silence followed.

"HEY YOU FUCK-" was as much the second drunk got before he and his third friend both got backhanded by her into two more booths: one about blowing up balloons with Naruko's face and another a hit- the- mole-Naruko theme; they died from broken necks thank the impacted of her hand.

Silence followed again.

"LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!" Tsunade yelled. The scream was being enhance by a strong and continuous burst of killing intent; so strong than some civilians were knocked out cold. "YOU PEOPLE ARE A FUCKING DISCRACE TO OUR NAME AND OUR HISTORY! HOW DARE YOU THROW A CELEBRATION FOR THE MURDER OF CHILD?!" No one could answer because the enraged Hokage increased the level of K.I.

"HERE ARE MY ORDERES, FOR ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVE UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING TO PICK UP ALL OF THIS SHIT UP! IF NO ONE DOES, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK THEIR HEAD OUT OF THEIR ASS, LITERALY!" she finished yelling. At this the killing intent stopped but the people knew better than to move. "Cat!" said ANBU materialize kneeling at her feet like she had been there all day. "Be a dear, and have your team, plus you, watch these people. If they don't cooperate take their name or description, I'm sure the Anko-chan needs new playmates."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

And with that Tsunade Senju turn her back, with a smile in her face. This was the sign that the people should start cleaning. What she didn't know was that if she had acted 5 minutes sooner Naruko Uzumaki would still be part of Konohagakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earth, many people live on it and share their lives with each other in it but not many knew its history. There have been many who have tried to find the truth of its creation. The information on the planet itself is very limited and there are people that think the world is actually flat or is far smaller than it is. Even in the Elemental Nation most people think that island or small continent is all that exist. But for those that have looked they have found interesting things.

For one, everyone knows that there existed a civilization before the Sage of Six Paths. What they don't know, is the level of technology that they really possessed. Yes, they found things like small radio that could be place in one's ear and able to communicate for certain distance or metal boxes that could either heat food, keep it cold or show images captured in a signal. But that was not all, in some places like the Land of Snow/Spring their existed mobile artifacts like trains that ran on top of the ground or blimps that were able to actually fly.

Yet, for explorers that travel even deeper into the ruins, they've found written records of actual artifacts that can verify that there is much more. Like a man that found a device that could transform chakra into some physical form. Said technology was later reverse engineered to create thing like the chakra shield use by puppets in Suna or energy sword like the ones the Nidaime Hokage and The White Fang of Konoha used.

The main land or_ Gaia_ as its inhabitants called it was full of these ruins and for a place that has been in constant war over some of that technology that has surfaced and used to create _very_ deadly weapons.

It is this land that a legend will be born, a legend that would change the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years, two years have passed since that faithful night that Sasuke Uchiha had killed Naruko Uzumaki or at least that is what the Elemental Nations was left to believe.

In truth said girl saw now a happy citizen of a small farming/fishing village. The village was called Valka village was named after the family the first to settled in the place.

The village was at the base of a small mountain, thought it was at least two times the size of the Hokage Monument, from the mountain flows a river the continued into _Lake Avanty_ named after the first daughter of the founder. Said lake had underwater tunnels that, if legend is to believed, went into caves that later existed into the sea. Also the crops mostly grown on their farms were wheat, corn and carrots; as for fishing they mostly caught salmon.

Right now, Naruko or Ru-chan as most people liked to calls her was resting her back on top of a flat boulder at the base of the big oak tree in the left side of her wooden house after a very tiring day out in the fields. Her house was a simple, one room cabin with a fireplace that would very cozy during winter. It had two windows at the front, one on each side of the door, and a double window over her kitchen sink at the right side. Her room was located at the back and was actually to the right of the fireplace and since no walls separated the two she. This had the added effect of her not ending up freezing in winter.

As for the way she dressed? Well, she still kept the orange theme, but now it was only the shirt, and that was a dark burnt orange. Her pants were black jeans that were faded from constant use.

"HEY, RU-CHAN!" came a very energetic voice of one of the young boys in the village, probably calling her to play tag again.

Yeah life for the 14, soon to be 15 year old come October was great. No fighting, no killing, no life or death situations nor people calling out for her blood. Yeah life for the short blond jinchūriki was grand.

What she did not know was that by the time fall came the next year her life would change forever.

Next Time: The angel falls into a pool of darkness and a devil is born.

A/N:

I made this chapter today 02/09/13 the same as Chapter 6 but fanfiction chose not to let you guys see it. Hopefully uploading this chapter can fix that your reviews will tell me, I guess.

And, as always, I upload this chapter the same it was finished, so at the moment this chapter is uploaded the next chapter does not exist.

Also, I will only be able to upload during weekends, so I hope you wonderful readers will understand.

Edited: March 14, 2013


	8. Chapter 8: A Devil's Awakening

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Devil's Awakening**

'_DAMN IT ALL!' _where the thoughts of one Naruko Uzumaki as she and other farmers where been battered by a freak summer storm that had hit Valka Village during the night. Yep, it was a wonderful mid June night all right.

"EVERYONE KEEP CLAM AND TRY PUTTING THE COVERS ON THE CROPS!" yelled out the chief of the village. He was in his mid 50's and while his hair was graying you could still see that it was red. His honey yellow eyes were not dulled by age, held power, determination and an untold story. Right now he was dressed in a black cloak like everyone else that was acting as his, and the villagers raincoats.

"THAT IS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE JUST GIVING ORDERS!" barked back Naruko like she always did when someone ordered her to do something; that didn't mean she didn't do what was ordered or stop her from helping the other villagers putting the plastic sheets over the crops. She liked been somewhat rebellious but everyone knew she never really went against an order.

"WATCH OUT!" One of the villagers screamed. Naruko immediately looked up to see what was happening, and to see if she could help them in any away. She got nailed in the head by a hammer that has been carried by the winds as her reward. That blow was hard enough that she lost her balance and she got carried away a few feet by the winds before she applied enough chakra to her feet to keep her from falling.

'_Damn it all! My head...'_ she thought was she held her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The storm had finally passed and the village could not be happier since they managed to save the crops. Plus no one was seriously hurt. Although some of the traders in the village mentioned something about a mud slide on the road that led to the next village. Naruko and 3 other villagers were chosen to look at it because they were the only ones that could us chakra: Naruko for her clones, which she barely used since she liked working in the fields, and the other 3, because they were earth element.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally gotten to the site of the mud slide and they saw the problem with it. The mud slide had actually blocked the road that was in between two hills at the back side of the mountain. The problem was that said road was the quickest way to access or leave Valka and make supplies more accessible.

As such they got to work with Naruko creating 10 clones to dig while the other 3 villagers were moving the mud by turning it into rock and moving it out of the way. As they kept working one of the clones saw something; a human hand to be precise.

"HEY BOSS! THERE IS SOMETHING HERE, COME AND TAKE A LOOK!" yelled the clone that was some distances away. Naruko went to look, wondering what her clone wanted. That became pretty obvious by way of a hand sticking out of the mud and rock. Immediately Naruko created 5 more clones to start digging the person out and see if they were alive. Thankfully they were still breathing, but it was very shallow. As result the 14 year old had the other 5 clones take the person the village healer. The woman was a crazy old hag she but Naruko swore up and down that the woman was a crazier version of Tsunade, minus the super strength and temper.

What Naruko didn't know was that this person would unlock something that she never wanted to use again and cause a new era to be born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken 5 hours to clear out the mud slide but thankfully they could now go and have lunch in the eating hall. You see, while Valka Village was small it had a black smith, a merchant, a fishing port, a shed that kept the food safe, a hut used by their local medic, about 10 houses, the Chief's Manor and a dinner hall. Regretfully since they didn't have electricity or indoor plumbing but people can learn to survive. As for some of the people, the black smith mostly just fixed their tool, houses or made said tools, the merchant sold the needed supplies to survive and was the person that normally kept them in touch with the outside world.

Speaking of which, last she heard news was that the local ass of a warlord was planning on invading the neighboring territory. Thankfully, the war had never really hit Valka. This thanks in part to the mountain, and that they were a month's journey from the coast. She hoped for the warlord death, if some of the _honorable_ things they said he'd done were true.

But enough of the war, Naruko was headed to the medic since she was worried about the person she dug out. About 30 minutes after the 5 clones left she and the other 3 villager had found a brown horse crushed to death. Therefore the blond was naturally worried and thought that the person would not make it. When she got to the hut, she was greeted by the crazy healer saying something about destiny and how her road in a new life is about to begin. Yep, the woman was insane but she was the only one among them that knew how put back a severed arm and still make it work.

When short blond female saw the person she noticed a few things. First, they were standing and facing her. Second, the person had the well-built form of a samurai. Third, the person was a man and forth… he was as naked.

She blushed scarlet.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, and promptly hit his head with the broom that was next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had not been that best first impression for both parties involved, considering she had hit him the moment she saw him, and he was naked when she saw him. They then started yelling at each other which transcended to them started trading blows but after they stopped both learned a few things.

One, his name was Mashiro and the man was 25 years old. He had a nice appearance; his eyes held black irises, he had long, black, spiky hair that reaches his mid back. Just like Naruko's blond hair did, but unlike Naruko who had two short bangs that reached only half way on her face, Mashiro had about three or four bangs that reached halfway down his nose and would partially cover his eyes if the wind didn't blow. **(1)**

Two, the chief had decided that Naruko would be housing him while he recovered.

And three they both hated each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gods and demons in both heaven and hell must be having the party of their life.

Ever since Mashiro had entered her house, her life has been a living hell. The _fucking_ bastard was useless, after he had healed and decided to stay the Uzumaki decided to put him to use. The man couldn't even hold a shovel right and don't even get her started taking care of the weeds in the crops. She had been bad at the start but_ him_? He ended up _destroying_ a section of the wheat fields before anyone knew it. Farmer Eddy had nearly croaked at that one and considering he was in his 60's, it was a big scare when he held his heart and fell.

About the only good thing he was good at was hunting and that was only if you gave him a bow. Asking him to make a trap and you better be ready to spend a few minutes upside down hanging from a tree branch with your friends until someone gets you down. She can't even count how many times they've asked her to teach him how to make traps. Yeah, Naruko was the official trap maker/master of the village after she was caught showing the kids a few of the things she used to make pranks. The hunter always had a ball with the thing she made; especially after one of them accidentally found an ancient graveyard that had the blue prints for a tube like launcher that could throw things. She made it so it threw nets to capture the animals since she couldn't understand how to produce the ammunition that launcher used. How the hell was she supposes to make a cylindrical bomb made on metal?

Another thing that pissed her off was that no matter what she did Mashiro _**ALWAYS**_ saw her as a child and kept calling her "gaki", "midget" or "brat". She was 15 soon to be 16 come October, God damn it! Naruko was the most sought after girl in the village among the men! She had very firm C cup breast, strong sexy hips and legs, her face held deep blue eyes that shone with youthful energy, then she wasn't small, she was pretty at a 4'9½" **(2)**. Plus her bright personality made her seem even more friendly and her cute whicker birth marks on her checks, that when she smirk made her look like a vixen ready to pounce.

_'I'M SEXY DAMN IT!'_ the short blond would often thought.

But what was the worst of it all, you may ask? It was that the people of the village kept calling them a married couple.

"_THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING?! As if I would like that big stupid idiot. So what if his muscle make me weak in the knees, or whenever I look into those onyx gems filled with strength he calls eyes, I blush. I WILL NEVER LOVE THAT MAN! DATTEBAYO!" _she would often screamed at the gossiping females in the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the winter.

It been six months since Mashiro and Naruko's lives had intertwined and after the first four they had stopped fighting with fists. They still insulted each other but even that looked like playful banter between the two. Although apparently neither of them ever realized that they spent more time together at night sitting on the couch in front of Naruko's fireplace.

They both tended to spend this time reading books. Naruko liked reading history books about the ancient civilization and their advanced technology that kept popping up here or there. Mashiro on the other hand read stories about philosophies in life and war. They would often buy the books from the merchant. That was if they could spare the money since taxes were needed to play. Although it was never much since they didn't have someone ruling over them.

But today they couldn't do that thanks to the snow storm that had hit that village. Bad thing about being at the base of the mountain was that thanks to the cooling shade they have all year round was that when winter came the village was much colder. Not to mention that the storm was hitting hard. Therefore both Naruko and Mashiro where freezing their asses off; even when both covered by their own thick bear fur blankets. Apparently December wanted to start winder with a bang.

"I can't put more wood in the fire Uzumaki-san; we need to last the entire season." Mashiro said after she told him that he needed to put more wood in the fire. He did stoke the flames with the iron pick to keep them going. He didn't want them to die either.

"W-w-we-e-e-el-l-l-l-l d-d-do-o-o s-s-so-m-m-me-t-t-th-th-ing Ma-Ma-Mashiro-san!" Naruko said with a heavy stutter because her teeth were rattling so hard and fast that she could probably beat a beaver at chopping wood. Naruko had always been weak to cold which was something that came natural to the inhabitants of the _Land of Fire,_ but this was ridiculous! Yes, she was able to save Koyuki and save the _Land of Snow/Spring_ even after being thrown into a frozen lake but that was only because she was moving. Adrenalin could do wonders for the human body, but right now she was just sitting there. She survived the first and second winters in Valka because at the time she lived with the Chief. Hell, her house would be only become one year old next spring since it had been made around mid March.

Mashiro saw her sitting trembling and probably feeling that the world was against her. It's true that he didn't like her at first but that was because she hit him without letting him explain. But he never hated her like it seemed, he mostly felt intimidated by her and the level of power he saw in her. She never talked about it, but he saw the underlying persona. She was not an ordinary person after all, what kind of person could create 50 Kage Bushin like she did.

He may not be a ninja but he knew that was a technique that not many could do without dying. Yet she could make 50 while talking to someone and continue doing what it was she was doing. Than there where the nights he stayed up and watched as she slept. It first all started that one night her screams woke him up…

_~Flashback Start~_

_It has been a month since he awoke in this village, and he had been forced to live with that powerful and beautiful blond girl named Naruko Uzumaki. Today, they had one of their usual fights, but he noticed that something was off about her. If he remember correctly, it was when she saw a few the children chasing a frighten fox. She had, literally, dived into their path, and took the fox into her arms._

_She then actually screamed in rage at the children about how they should never do such a thing. Then, she went to forest to release the fox, all while speaking to it as if she could calm it down. After that, she was on edge all day, and he also notice that for some reason those cute whisker marks looks more defined and darker, plus when she opened her mouth he saw her normal size canines had elongated and sharpened._

_Now it was night-time and both were sleeping, but he was woken up by a bloodcurdling scream. When he looked around the house from his spot on the couch all he could see was Naruko trashing in her bed. He picked himself up and when to her, only to see the young girl crying and fighting against that she could not beat. It worried him greatly to see such a strong woman, so frightened._

_As such he tried to wake her up but she volted up screaming and then she look at him wide eyed; he was shocked with what he saw. Her whiskers were much darker and fangs were big enough that even if she closed her mouth one would still see part of them. But it was her eyes that surprised him. Gone were her normal deep sapphire that spoke of a brilliant love for life, now they were a shining red like a pair of blood moons that spoke of fear for everything, and a deep hatred for everything that was around her…_

_She attacked…_

_He dodged…_

_She had taken a swig at him with her claws… 'Wait, claws?' he thought in shook._

_Now that he looked, her nails had extended and darken into claws. Then from her place on the bed the scarlet eye female snarled at him like a wild animal, she looked like one of the beast-people that lived in the forest of Gaia. He only ever caught glimpses of them, but enough to be able to make the comparison and know she wasn't one of them, because she didn't have the animal features, like tails or ears._

_Then she pounced at him, claws at the ready and he dodge to the right but she corrected herself in the air and fell on all fours almost as if she were a cat. He saw her and knew that even as she snarled at him, she was frightened as if she had been hunted most of the day and had finally been cornered. She looked so frightened and he knew what he needed to do. He just hoped that she didn't attack him._

_He slowly approached her, and her eyes followed him already in fight or flight mode. When he was close enough and she didn't attack him he went to his knees while extending his hand for her to see that he would not hurt her. At first, she was suspicious of him, but still smelled his hand and considering that she looked calmer upon smelling him he guessed it worked. At first she started by massaging her face with his hand but a little while later she curled on his lap and fell asleep as if it were normal._

_~Flashback End~_

After she had fallen asleep, he had put her in her bed. That event happened a few more times, but only when something triggered a partial transformation. He had noticed these transformations tended to happen when during the day she had been under a lot of stress or something angered greatly. Even so that night he had vowed to protect her with everything he had even if his rotten soul did not deserve a second chance. Though, it was still a problem to considering that his pride never let him say his true feelings about her, and that was what leads to their little fights.

But now he had a chance to make things better between them. Maybe it was too much to hope for, considering that at age 25 he was almost twice her age, but he could not deny his feelings. Naruko Uzumaki was just too strong a presence for him to ignore and right now she was trembling like a leaf in the wind because of the cold. So he went to her, took off her blanket and before she could protest sat behind her and cover her with both their blankets plus his arms.

"We need to share body heat." was the only thing Mashiro said to her and she just looked at him. He looked at her eyes as she looked at him, and they both stayed like that for a long while not doing anything but seeing each other's eyes and had them talk for them.

They kissed.

**[WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A FEMNARU/MALEOC LEMON. IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN FOR THE STORY TO CONTINUE. THE NEXT WARNING WILL SAY WHEN IT'S OVER. SO YOU CAN SKIP]**

The kiss was hot, it was hungry but most of all it was beastly. There was no real love only a desire that the others body had. This was the first time Naruko ever felt something like this for anyone. It was primal how she clawed at his white kimono shirt trying to feel his chest until her hand was finally inside.

There she started to feel is pectorals with her hands and scratching then like a cat would. Then considering that at one point he had hissed into their kiss Naruko was sure her nails broke skin. But Mashiro was not willing to lose because the petite female felt his hands grab and squeeze her bottom. The kiss had yet to stopped, but they needed air now.

They separated and look at each other no words were need.

Mashiro attacked her neck in pure hunger, while trying to take off her pants and tried to do the same to his pants. It was somewhat frustration for both but the groan that escaped Naruko's throat when he bit her collar bone did help the male know she wanted him.

God, she was purring as he somehow pulled her shirt and bra off during his attack of her neck. Apparently he had given up for now on the cloths she wore for the waist down. But now that she did have her shirt he was free to start sucking on her right breast, one hand on the other and other hand moving his pant to let his throbbing erection out.

When he was done freeing himself he hocked his hands on the elastic waist band of her pants. Mashiro then used all of the strength he could muster and ripped her pant in half. This made it so she was still in her orange panties but her legs were still covered by her pants. He never once let stopped sucking on her breast and often changing the one her had on his mouth.

During this time, all Naruko could do was hold onto the male with one hand across his back and the other in her mouth to try and stop the primal groans of pleasure. Then, she felt the heat poking her pure and untouched lower lips that were still covered by her damp panties. They looked at each other panting from the heat in their bodies and she nodded to him.

Mashiro slowly moved the last piece of cloth protecting her purity and positioned himself. Naruko had taken this moment to slide her arm under his so she could had a better grip of his shoulders.

One thrust, just one thrust and her purity had been taking forever; she was no longer a girl but a woman and the blood stain on the blankets said as much.

At first, it hurt so much that she had to bite Mashiro's right shoulder to stop hers pain filled screaming. He only grunted knowing that she was in pain but also because her nails had dogged into his back but he waited. When she nodded after the pain weakened, he started his trusting with wild abandon. At first she screamed, because it felt like she was been ripped apart, and even when she saw him six months ago it did not look as big as it felt.

Their thrusting and pleasured screams continued for a time that neither could tell, but they had somehow ended up in the bed. She was in the bottom and he on top but the thrusts and screams of pleasure did not stop. During that time, Naruko's nails grew to claws or so Mashiro's back would say.

Yet Mashiro didn't sway for whenever she would leave a new bloody trail he would thrust himself more. At one point Naruko managed to flip them so she was on top. Something that was trully surprised considering the male was almost a foot bigger than the blond. But when he looked up Mashiro noticed that Naruko's eyes had become a deep scarlet clouded by pure lust. The he dogged her nails on his chest as she started riding him in pure ecstasy.

It was incredible for both of them. This wild, uncontrollable, lust fill and raw feeling they were sharing. The feeling was so great that Naruko had ended throwing her had back as she continued to scream in reckless abandonment. For Mashiro's part, he had managed to pry off his partners hands his chest so his mouth could attack her chest.

Then, at the moment his lip engulfed her right nipple, they both reach their orgasms and as Mashiro's seed entered Naruko's core the wheels of fate began to turn the hands of the clock to its darkest hour.

**[THE LEMON HAS ENDED YOU CAN KEEP READING NOW]**

To think, that a simple kiss could lead to such a primal moment between two people but what neither of the two knew, was that the catalyst that would cause a change in the world was about to start growing inside the short 16 year old blond hair woman's womb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally spring and the world had come back to life. Everyone was happy and lively. All except one Naruko Uzumaki that had woken up to open a window to throw up any food she had eaten since last night. This had been happening since later January. Mashiro and her would have both gone to Lady Goxumi earlier but considering Naruko's stubbornness that it was just flu and that winter was still strong. But when now with spring coming Mashiro had put his foot down and they decided to go. After all, the woman maybe insane but her crazy mind and medical skills should to know what was happening.

When they got to the hut, the old woman instructed Naruko to sit on a wooden chair. There the elderly woman's hands green glowed just like Tsunade's did whenever she healed someone. Goxumu scanned the sick blond starting from the head and proceeded down. But she stopped when she got to Naruko's navel and grinned…

Naruko promptly fainted; she knew what it meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up in a lush forest that looked like the forest surrounding Kohonagakure. There was a mountain in the distance that every 5 seconds glows a faint blue with orange wisps. On the ground she could see flat crystal trails that ran from the direction of the mountain through the forest and far behind the land that was behind her; some crystals were blue and others were orange.

But this was nothing new to Naruko. Therefore she started walking to the mountain that looked so far away that it would take her years to reach its base, but she reached it in an hour. At the base of the mountain she saw a gargantuan beast with red fur, 9 tails and long ears sleeping in the shade the mountain gave.

It was the Kyūbi no Yoko.

She walk to it and promptly kicked it in the nose to wake it up.

"**OWW... What the hell do you want kid?**" was the Kyūbi's question upon seeing it was only it's midget of a jailer.

"That's what I want to know. What am I doing here Kurama?" questioned back Naruko.

You see, after finally leaving the Elemental Nation's. Naruko decided to start a new life and she tried to make peace with the Kyūbi during this life. It was by no mean easy considering they hated each other at first, but after a process of trial and error they got to an understanding. Although at first it was just either of them scream and/or try killing the other.

At some point Naruko shrunk Kyūbi to her size and both then tried to beat each other bloody. Ah those where fun days. Plus since Naruko learned to use her mind better they both decided that her mindscape needed to change. Not to mention living such a peaceful life also helped create the beautiful forest they were both in.

But returning to the current events…

The Kyūbi just looked at the Uzumaki after the question, and then smirked. Said smirk was showing large sets of razor sharp teeth. "**I want freedom, my dear.**" was the only thing the fox said while rolling onto is back.

"What the fuck are going on about? I thought I told you I would only release you before my death." fired back the still confused jailer.

"**What I'm saying is that unless you make me a deal I will get out of here when that baby of yours is born.**" It may have been in a mocking tune but Naruko knew better. Kyūbi was not making a treat but stating a fact. While they still liked to fight each other now and then they had become something akin to friends. Therefore they both knew when the other was been serious.

"Explain." she order but it came out as a plea.

"**What I mean is, that for some season the seal keeping a Bijū inside a Jinchūriki grows weak when said Jinchūriki is female and she is giving birth. Happened with my last two and it will happen with you. Now unless you want the whole village to know and possibly die, let's make a deal.**" Kyūbi explained to her as best it could, thought that bit about others before her was new; she filed that for later.

"Okay, but what kind of deal? I'm not going in blind on this and I want my baby safe." The future mother spoke with conviction but it still surprised herself with actually accepting her condition. Soon, she would be a mother and considering two month have passed since the only time she had sex by July or August the baby would come.

"**Nothing much really, only that I get to come out once in a while. Don't make that face just put my consciousness in a clone and I'll run around as a fox. While I'm in that body, I won't really access my chakra. I just want to run in a real forest, you know?**" the greatest Bijū explains still on its back like it had no care in the world.

"Fine, but that's it got it? No escaping." she responded.

The Kyūbi smirk but Naruko knew the deal was made. The demon would not hurt her or her precious people now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruko had woken up a few minutes after fainting **(3)** she looked at Mashiro he just only smile and kiss her with passion. Next month, which would April, he would ask to marry her. The wedding would be held in May and the entire village was present.

Yeah, her life was wonderful, and nothing could make her feel bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(July 2 and almost 3 years since the Valley of the End)

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed a certain blond, suffering through the "miracle" that was child birth.

"Calm down honey, push." said Mashiro as he gave her a hand to hold. Said hand had three broken fingers already and enough cracks in its bones to look like dry earth.

"CALM DOWN! I'LL CLAM DOWN WHEN I RIP OFF THE THING YOU CALL A DICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE PAIN I'M IN RIGHT NOW!" were Naruko's hysteric screaming that responded to his words of encouragement. The poor girl had been in labor for 15 hours. Apparently the baby liked to cause her mama pain and fear.

The little thing had decided to come out a month earlier. But it looked like her been stubborn and didn't want to come out when his mother was really. Yes, Naruko was absolutely sure that it had to be a boy because her girl would not be like this.

Thankfully, one hour later the baby finally decided to come out and give the small mother some form of peace. It was a boy, like Naruko though, that weights an incredible 18 pounds 9 ounces. This was something unbelievable considering he was born one month prematurely. The blond was exhausted like never before but was hearing the cries of her child. He was healthy was Lady Goxumi cleaned him and warped him in an orange blanket.

During this Kyūbi told the mother that the baby had come out so healthy because it had some of demon chakra in it. But she didn't need to worry because the residual chakra would dissipate during the first weeks. Therefore the small child would not have to deal with the damage but he would have his mother's chakra level and stamina as he got older.

The insane nurse hand the child to its mother so she could give him his first real food. As Naruko watched him drink milk from her breast hungrily, she was happy. The little boy had a mop of black hair with strip of blond and had blue eyes. Not to mention he had inherited her whisker like marks on each cheek. They were really tender considering he would purr like a kitten whenever her fingers would caress them.

"Your name shall by Ken'ichi. 'Ken' because you will be strong and 'ichi' since you're the first born." the tired mother said to her boy, and his father was just happy that they were all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In a hill that overlooked the village of Valka)

"Is that the village?" ask a man on a horse to the other that was beside him. The one questioned, took out a scroll from the saddle bag and opened it.

"Yes sir, that's Valka village where that traitor is staying" he said with a cruel laugh.

"Good" was all the leader said as his lips curled into a sadistic grinned. This grin would have made Orochimaru proud.

And so, a band of 15 men covered in samurai armor took a road that in one month would get them in Valka Village. Hey, they wanted to give their prey a little time to live; that way when he died it would be much more pleasant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had had been one month since Ken'ichi had been born and life was not that easy for the new parents considering the neither of them were even ready for it, things were a bit hectic. Thankfully, right now Naruko was sitting in a rocking chair talking with one of the other mothers, whose name she forgot, while feeding Ken'ichi. As the blond sat there she saw 15 men in horses coming to the village. They talked to one of the men around and they directed them to her for some reason.

"Are you Naruko Uzumaki?" the apparent leader asked her. The face hidden by the war mask, but the smirk shown on his lips did make him seem friendly.

"What if I am?" she asked backing warily, but the next thing she knew the head of the woman next to her exploded, leaving only her lower jaw. When she looked at him, after seeing the dead woman's corpse, she noticed that on his right hand was a glove with a gem in the palm. The gems had trails of smoke on it, making it clear that was what he used to kill the woman.

"Well then, you're coming with us dead or alive." He answered with at sick and sadistic smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mashiro had come running to the village when one of the younger boys had come running to get the hunters and said that some men where beating Naruko up. When he got there what he saw destroyed him.

Naruko was completely naked, being held by her arms that were tied to two posts. She was covered in bruises, burns and slashes all around her body; all deep enough to draw blood and she has practically bathed in it. The worst part of it all was that she was allowing it because one of the 15 men had his sword pointed at their baby that was crying for his mother on the ground. Not to mention she was still conscious and probably filling all of the pain.

"Ah Mashiro-kun! You're here! I thought you wouldn't make it to the party. Your wife's a really great fighter! Not once has she screamed!" the leader exclaimed with glee.

"YOU BASTERED LET MY-" was all Mashiro could say of two arrows that were shoot to his feet. He managed to dodge them but two other guys managed to sneak behind him slamming him to the ground with a war hammer each. He was alive, but in great pain and Naruko could not scream for him because one of the men decided to burn her back with a torch at the moment. Mashiro tried to get up but couldn't because the two had knocked him down had place their feet on his back and their hammers on his hands.

"My, my, Ma-chan, so ready to join the party, but don't worry you have a special place." the leader said and gave the order for his men to tie Mashiro up with 5 ropes. They were attached to 5 horses with riders; one rope for his head, one for each arm and one for each leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed a frightened Naruko. No one notice but her eyes, nails, fangs and whiskers had already changed, like they always did when she started using demon chakra and tried to break the ropes.

"Why, killing a traitor, my dear! I mean he deserted the warlord's army just because he couldn't kill a pair of beggars that couldn't pay the taxes for him. It's just business my dear, money that was needed to be made really." was his explanation as he raised his hand when his men had put on the ropes on Mashiro, "Besides after we kill him and your baby, we'll sell you. You're still young so the money will be good." he smirked and brought his hand down.

**[WARNING THE NEXT SCENE DEPICED CHILD MURDER SKIP IF YOU CANNOT STAND IT]**

When his hand fell all of the horse riders made their horses run. The ropes stretched tight and reached max tension as they started to pull against Mashiro. He got to see Naruko for a moment, and mouthed her "I loved you and I set you free." and gave her one last smile. Then his body gave out and was ripped in pieces.

She saw it all and couldn't do anything just like with Sasuke. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as the men laugh and her body lost all of its strength. But, their leader was not done; oh no, he had one more order. An order that would unleash a force into the world never before seen, a force that would change the world in a way the even the Sage of Six Paths never did.

"Kill the child" it was simple and it was simply followed. So simple that when the man that had Ken'ichi by sword point heard it his brought down his heavy feet on the baby's head; Ken'ichi Uzumaki the last child of the Uzumaki clan died.

**[SCENE END NOW ONTO SEENING NARUKO KILL THEM]**

That was the final drop that spilled the cup. They had ripped her husband apart but when they killed her son the world fell into darkness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyūbi had seen it all; from when Naruko was tortured and couldn't do anything about it because her child had been in danger. The great fox saw when Mashiro was ripped apart, but when its jailer's child was killed was when he felt it.

It looked at the mountain in the mindscape that represented Naruko's power. The mountain did not pulse with a blue color; no, now it was radiating a dark, almost black-red, as the forest became burned and dried version of its previous self. Kyūbi looked at the sky, gone was the lovely look that faded into an orange as the once white cloud became raging fire. The demon didn't need to look at the crystal trails to know some had cracked and had become blood red.

Kyūbi knew what it all meant. The soul of an angel was destroyed and in its place a devil was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Real World)

He didn't know what happened. One moment he had his foot the corpse of the child and the next he was 20ft in the air with an arm made of chakra and boiling blood. The arm had come from the wife of the traitor's chest and was now gone through his chest. The last thing he saw before death took was that very woman growing six tails made of the same chakra and blood.

* * *

Nest time: The angel turned devil is unleashed against the guilty and a lone princess remembers her lonely life in the passage of time.

* * *

Some Facts

**(1) **Think Mitsurugi from the Soul Calibur Series

**(2) **Basically she's only one inch taller than Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach

**(3)** Time in the mindscape moves much slower, but it can be speed up to if the person has enough control.

* * *

A/N:

Well fuck 5000+ words, 12 pages. This is probably the longest thing I have EVER written that was not school related. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it 6:30 pm here in Puerto Rico and I need a rest. Damn chapter took all day to write.

Anyway, please review and sorry if I offended someone in this chapter. Please review.

* * *

Edited: March 15, 2013


	9. Chapter 9: The Devil's Wrath and a Princ

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did we would see Naruto and Hinata go on dates with each other as their opposite sex just to fuck with people's minds.

**[WARNING: This chapter contains the first fights in the story. They will be one-sided but please do let me know what you think.]**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Devil's Wrath and a Princess in Time**

_**Kill**_

It was the only thing that was needed. The only thing she wanted, and the only thing she would do. They killed them, her only chance at true happiness, so she would kill them. Blood would be spilled today and it will stain the roads and skies of the world.

Those where the thoughts of one Naruko Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko and recently made widow and mourning mother as she was cover in the **Blood Shrouded**. But her power did not stop growing as she impaled the man with a **Blood Shroud Arm.** The man who dared killed her only child was nothing but a corpse now. As such she made her extra arm throw the carcass away.

Then wiping mother let the power rose even higher. The chakra rose to such a degree that it exploded upwards creating a tower of blood red chakra. Her rage had manifested into six tails and unlocked the **Skeleton Armor**. Said armor was in the shape of a fox skeleton that was almost floating on top of her. But if one looked close enough they would see that the skeleton was attacked to her body by way of small membranes connected to each individual vertebrae. The skeleton was comprised of a skull, vertebrae and the bones for her arms and legs. But the bones for her arms ended in incredibly sharp claws.

As the ropes keeping her wrist bound were burned and thus letting her crouch down. The demonically transformed female looked at her prey. They'll all pay all 14 that are left.

The grins that spread on her white jagged mouth spoke volumes of her bloodlust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't know what had happened, but the girl that they were planning on selling off suddenly grew an arm from between her breasts. Said ended in a sharp claws and she had used it to impale the guy that killed that crying brat. Then when she threw him to who knows where, all hell broke loose right than an there.

The girl had exploded in a tower of blood red chakra and the killing intent that they felt was so great that they could not even move. Then, the most horrifying thing they had ever seen emerged out of the tower. It was a humanoid fox creature colored in the deepest red they've ever seen and the creatures white skeleton was visible. The skeleton proving to them that the girl really was a fox demon in disguise.

When it grinned at them from inside the fox skull, they just knew that today was the day they will die.

"MEN!" echoed the voice of their leader. "DO NOT FEAR FOR THAT IS ONLY A FOOL OF A DEMON! IT IS NOTHING AGAINST OUR SUPIROR TECHNOLOGY!" he spoken we the conviction that convinced them of what he said. Yes, they would not die here. Hell, maybe they will be seen as heroes after they've slain the creature.

"You. Shoot that vermin." The leader order a man horse was carrying a long cylindrical object that looked like an older version of the launchers Naruko could make. They found this it during their travels on a grave they found on the way here. There had only been found three of those things before and only one of them actually worked. They had been lucky enough to find a fourth and this demon would see who the better is in this world.

The would-be demon slayer crouched and took aim. The creature still remained where it was. _'HA! That thing so stupid!'_ were his thought as he fired the missile; but never knowing what was about to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watch carefully like good hunter does its prey. It wouldn't do good to attack first; oh no, they needed to suffer first.

She heard when the leader ordered one of his followers to shoot her. She saw the one ordered take out a cylindrical device that looked like the one she knew how to make. It would appear that she didn't have a monopoly on the things; it mattered not, theirs looked old. But even if it thing worked it could not really hurt her now.

His weapon fired a smaller objected than looked like what the blueprints had said the things threw. Now that she thought about it, the thing that had been thrown was much slower than she remembered. Therefore she tried to catch it with one of her tails and she did so, with ease; her grin grew and she threw it back at him.

The look on his face was pleasure and the explosion was the afterglow. The hunt had began: two down 13 to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence.

It was all that existed after the monster threw the missile back that the shooter and killed him alongside his horse and the launcher. That was the signal that started the massacre.

The beast pounced on the one closest to her, which had been the one that burned it with the torch when it was still human. The creature fell on top of him and raised its right claw into the air. It took one mighty swiped at his face; the head a rip out of the body and sent it to the feet of one of his friends that was to her left.

3 down 12 to go.

The one to the left, were the head fell, acted quickly and drew an armed crossbow. He proceeded to fired straight at her left eye. On pure instinct the arrow was deflected by a burst of chakra. Then the demon swiped at him with one of her long tails. The tails cut and actually cauterized the entire mid-section of his body. The now severed parts of his body fell on the ground in two different directions. Regretfully for him the blood vessels were burned so he could not die by bleeding out. His screams were like a symphony to her ears.

4 down 11 to go.

There were three in front of her in a triangle formation with two at its front and one in the back. They were on horses and had spears; they took aim and threw them at her. She extended and expanded her hands at them. This blocked the spears and catches the first two horse and all. Then she raised her arms until they were a good 20ft in the air and smashed both hands together into one fist which was then brought down on the third one; all 3 men and 3 horses were crushed together in a bloody smear on the ground.

7 down 8 to go.

During that little display of power, six had managed to sneak behind her and stabbed their sword or spears into her tails. She actually felt pain from that and it showed by her pained scream, when they did that. She turned her head to them and they grinned at her, as if they had won the battle. She effortlessly split her tails from the point of the injury, up, making them completely visible to her and before they could be surprised she shoo six **Red Chakra Bullets **at them. The bullet hit their faces making their heads exploded from the force of the condense chakra being released.

13 down 2 to go.

Only their leader and one more remained. The demon ran straight at them with her right claw extended and opened. Her speed was so great that her skeleton covered skull hit the torso of the man in front of her it was severed from his arms, legs and head. Although the human torso didn't last long on her because she shook her head so it will fall off.

14 down 1 to go.

In her right hand, she had their leader and the one that took everything from her. Therefore she kept running until she reached the base of the mountain and jump with all her might. When she reached the rock wall she free clawed hand and feet to scaled the mountain. Thank to her power and speed she reached the highest peak in two minutes, something that would take the fastest and most professional explorer hours.

As she took her perch on top of the continent called Gaia, she lifted the leader to her face and snarled at him.

"Do it beast, you know you want to." was all he said while smirking.

"**You… killed… family… you… die!**" She growled out with some difficulty and then threw him with all her forces. It was so much the he actually managed to break the sound barrier three consecutive times during his flight but somehow surviving through it.

After that the chakra and blood erupted from her body joined creating what one could call a black sun on top of the mountain. Its size was gargantuan yet she started sucking chakra into her body to condense it into a ball, but the process did cause her body to expand, and make her look a balloon. When the process was completed, she fired the greatest attack in a jinchūriki's arsenal the **Bijū Dama**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_It is glorious!'_ were the thought of the nameless leader as he flew from the mountain top he had been thrown from. Yeah, he knew that he and his men were going to die when the girl transformed, but he wanted to give them false hope so he could see them suffer. Now it was his turn to enjoy the glorious violent pain that the girl could throw at him.

As the condensed ball of dark chakra reached him and exploded his last thought were that it was regrettable that he could not kill her family again, so she could kill another team under his command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is said that the light from the explosion was seen throughout the entirety of Gaia and the wail of inhuman pain that could be clearly heard as female that followed it was heard even in the Elemental Nations, was the turning point in history.

For those that looked deeper into both the sound and light it was a call. A call for war, call against the wrongs of the world but most of all the call of a new ear.

_**~The rise of the Valkyrie's Empire has begun~**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Konohagakure: Two years after Naruko's "death")

Hinata had grown over the years. Her hair had grown out and it fell to her mid-back, her breasts had grown to and were now about CC cups, much to her embarrassment. Not to mention, her hips and waist were getting more defined to make her look even more beautiful.

Also gone was the heavy cream colored jacket with hood, and it was replaced by a light baby blue jacket with a hood. Said jacket tended to be open showing the shirt she was wearing at the time and consequently her growing breast. Normally it was black or navy shirt but on occasion Hinata like to wear a burnt orange shirt. Ino-chan always had a mini-heart attack wherever she saw that color clash, but Hinata always replied that the village needed a little orange. But her looks were not the only thing that had change during the years after her loves death.

Her personality had change as well. Gone was the shy little wallflower that everyone could pick on, and in her place was a strong woman. Now, no one could walk on top of her and those that tried lost something. It had gotten to the point that the Hyūga Clan Elders feared her. After all she had cemented her place as the heiress of the clan a month after Naruko's death…

_~Flashback Start~_

_It had been a hard month for Hinata after the death of the only person that she would, or could, ever love. She had heard that Tsunade-sama would be holding a memorial for the little blond heroin in two weeks, and that made her a little happy. But her happiness had ended that day when one of the maids told her that she was needed in the training dojo._

_Apparently, the elders wanted to test her ability to lead the clan by fighting her little sister again. Really was fighting the only way to test them on how to lead the clan. Sure it was important to have a strong leader, but where was the diplomatic skills, the tactical mind to lead the forces, the knowledge of the clan's history, the social skills or even the creativity to keep the clan from becoming something that people hated? They never tested that because they knew Hinata had most of those and since she wanted to free the side branch it was in their best interest for her to not be the heiress. Although, sometimes she also thought that it was because those old bastards got some kind of sick sexual pleasure out of seeing two pre-pubescent girls fighting each other._

"_Hinata Hyūga and Hanabi Hyūga, you two are to fight each other for the title and position of heiress of the clan." Informed her father; cold and unloving as ever. "Are both fighters ready…" they both slid into the starting Gentle Fist stance."HAJIME!"_

_The first one to move was Hanabi since she knew that Hinata was the weaker of the two and a head on assault would beat her easily; or so everyone thought. What they didn't know was that while Neji-niisan was in the hospital healing his wounds, he had helped Hinata with her forms._

_The thing was that while he may not have been able to move Neji could at least give her pointers on what to do. Couple that with Gai-sensei, an almost fully recovered Lee-san or Tenten-san offering to be her sparring partner she had improved more in one month than she ever did in the 5 years after her 7th birthday. Hiashi had decided that she was a failure and handed her to Kurenai-sensei. Apparently he never knew Hinata was a rouge diamond just waiting to be polished._

_As such, it surprised everyone when Hinata not only dodge Hanabi's first strike that was directed at her chest, but actually weaved her way to her sister side and hit the younger girl in a rib. It did not hit any tenketsu but it still cause some pain for little Hanabi. Though everyone thought it was nothing but a fluke, and so Hanabi attacked again but aiming for her sister's left leg. Hinata countered by retracting the leg, batting the hand away, kicking her sister's right leg with her left, thus knocking the little fire cracker off balance, grabbing both the front and back of the girls shirt and actually throwing Hanabi across the training dojo with a spin._

_When the smaller girl had fall on the floor she tried to get up after getting her head straight. Hanabi had tried but she fell on her knees when her right buckled under her weight and she also noticed that her right wrist was numb. This signaled that the older female managed to hit the tenketsu and closed. Then Hanabi could only look up to Hinata when she felt her forehead signaling was poked. This signaled the end of the battle and Hinata's victory._

_~Flashback End~_

In retrospect that **Jyūken Kick** had been a little dangerous considering the difficulty of hitting something the size of a pin needle with one point of a flat kick, but it had been the winning move for Hinata. She didn't want to hurt her sister more than she had to so it was that only way to finish the fight quickly, effectively and with complete dominance.

The elders where beyond pissed by the way she fought. They even started saying that it was a bastardization of their clan fighting style and the win should go to Hanabi since the younger girl used the "correct style".

Hinata promptly told them to shut the fuck up, in those exacted words too, and since they never once said that they were limited to their fighting style it was okay of her the fight the way she did. A few in the council had begrudgingly accepted her statement. After all they couldn't refuse the logic of the statement or the ingenuity and control needed to use the Gentle Fist in such a fashion. Therefore she was crowned the heiress once more.

Now, years later she was one of the deadliest kunoichi in Konohagakure and being one of its best healers helped too…

_~Flashback Start~_

_It has been a week after the memorial for the fallen Uzumaki. Tsunade-sama had given it two weeks after Kakashi Hatake had returned from who knows where. The Hokage had asked the Copy Ninja where the hell had he been for the past month and a half but all he said was that he need to think while reading his Icha Icha, and actually looked proud. Tsunade had promptly punished him for not reporting for duty, read as 'beat the ever living hell out of him with his own book.'_

_When the memorial was held it surprised Hinata all the people that were there. She had seen everyone's genin team from their year plus Team Gai, although Sakura was not there. She saw the sand siblings, she saw a girl named Yakumo that had become Kurenai's apprentice after Naruko saved her, there was another girl named Isarabi that came to Konoha after the mission Naruko went on with Anko-sensei, Ino-chan and Shino-kun. The mayor of Nami no Kuni, Tazuna and his family was there too; hell even the queen of the Land of Spring and king of the Land of the Moon were there to crying for the fallen kunoichi._**(1)**

_The senseis were there also. They included Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya, Anko, Ibiki and his brother; even the Konohamaru Group and their sensei was there. But that was not the end since all of the clan heads except her father were there, many ANBU, Kotetsu, Izumo and a few civilians like the Ichiraku's had also shown for the memorial. Truly Naruko had touched the lives of many in her short 12 years and there was not a dry eye as a crying Tsunade spoke of child that became their ray of hope._

_But, a week later after marking the two months since the girl's death, Tsunade had approached her while she was in the hospital giving an extra hand. They went to Tsunade's office there._

"_Hinata, I want to be frank with you. I want you as my apprentice." were the words that the Hokage said to Hinata. _

_Tsunade explained that since she had the Byakugan Tsunade believed that the lives she could save could be uncountable. Not to mention that they could find way to save people that would otherwise die from sub-par treatment or wrong diagnosis. Plus it also made it so Hinata could become her poster child for the medic program. Something that Konohagakure desperately needed._

_Not even the elders could fight against the honor and recognition of having their heiress being trained by a Sanin/Hokage would bring. Therefore Hinata jumped at that chance to train under the woman. Of course the hellish training Tsunade would later give her would make the little kunoichi remember to rethink accepting the deal._

_~Flashback End~_

Yeah, the Hyūga heiress was moving up in the world, but even so she still felt hollow inside. She would often be found looking at the memorial stone if she was not, training, healing in the hospital or eating at Ichiraku's while talking to them about their favorite blond and how she was growing up.

But it was during the first week of May that she was found crying while looking at the memorial stone by Kakashi.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked but when she turned to him he saw that she was crying but had a small gentle and genuine smile of happiness.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei." She turned again to the stone and caresses the name of the woman she loves and always would. "Something told me to come here and be there for her on the most important day of her life. I feel so lost right now. It's like I'm seeing her getting married to someone and I can never say anything because I didn't act fast enough. I am happy but at the same time sad, weird right?"

Kakashi saw her; he had always looked after her after Naruko's "death". He lost count on how many times he wanted to tell her that Naruko was alive or what he did two years ago. But he couldn't, they lived in a shinobi village and enemy ears could be everywhere. No, he would take the secret to his grave for the child was now free from the hatred of this village. Even if it meant keeping soul mates from being together; for he knew they were.

He had notice Hinata always went through random pains either minimal or so heavy that she would fall on the ground crying. Then, when the pain passed she would always look at the west or mouth Naruko's name. He had heard the stories of lover's whose souls were connected by a red tread and normally he would not believe such this was the second time he's seen such behavior. The first was with Minato-sensei and Kushina-neesan. Kakashi remembered that Minato sensei sometimes would feel pain than he would mention Kushina's name and he would flash to her even if they were in the middle of team training.

"Maybe that was it Hinata-san, maybe she has found someone now in the afterlife, and you could do the same." Yes, that secret would be his sin and he would burn in hell for it but no one would know what really happened to Naruko Uzumaki. But Hinata shook her head negatively at his suggestion.

"I just can't Kakashi-sensei. My heart could only really be opened to her and only her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Pain**_

It was all she felt at the moment. The searing and unbearable pain in Hinata's heart was greater than she ever felt before. It made her grabs for it while screaming with all might. The pain just did not stop.

It was the first week of August and she had been walking with her team to the Hokage Tower. They were going to report their success in finishing a gang of bandits that had popped around a village two days away from the leaf. But then she grabbed her heart with a panicked look on her face and by the time the team noticed that she was lagging behind, she was on her knees. They looked at her as she clutched her heart and started breaking in a cold sweat. Neither Kiba nor Akamaru could even get near Hinata because the smell of fear pouring out of her was so primal that both of them were been affected by it. They even started trembling out of fear she felt. They did not know what was happening but Hinata's fear was that great. Then came the screams, the screams Hinata made were so strong and filled with such pain that the people around her had to back away.

But, after she started trashing like a wild animal as she fell on the floor. Thankfully, Kurenai and a few ANBU were able restrain her before she hurt someone or herself. In a stroke of luck one of the ANBU was part of Tsunade's medic program and she started to check Hinata's chest to see what was wrong.

It was at this very moment that a giant light was seen by everyone coming from the west. The power from if could be felt by all of them. The strength was so great it causes them to momentarily forget about Hinata. They needed to see the orb of light in the horizon. The wail of inhuman pain that was clearly female that followed the light was almost unbearable to hear.

The pain of lost that could be heard in it was just to primal and raw. By the time the light and wail was over and they remember Hinata, she was already unconscious with tears still flowing from her eyes; Kiba had managed to hear her say Naruko's name in very low whisper.

That moment which was seen and heard in the entirety of the Elemental Nations would later be known as the prequel to a new era years later after they saw the image of two gods fighting over the skies of the west.

* * *

Next Time: A devil and a demon make a deal. The countdown to _The Eternal War_ final hour starts moving.

* * *

**Jutsu Library**

**Blood Shrouded**

State in which a Jinchūriki with four tails or more can achieve. In this from they will look like humanoid-demon hybrid that looks like their Bijū's. The form gives them accesses to a new form of fighting style because of their new ability to extend and expand any part of their bodies. They can even create extra appendages. The drawbacks of this from are that the shrouded itself is poisons to the user and prolong usage without control can kill them and the second is that while in usage the user can rarely distinguish between friend and foe.

**Blood Shroud Arm**

Basic attack after the blood shroud is achieved. User creates an extra arm with which they can use at their pleasure. The arm can be hurt of severed from the user and it will cause the same amount of as if it was a regular arm.

**Skeleton Armor**

This armor is unlocked after the Jinchūriki reaches six tails, although at five tail the can produce part of the skeleton from any part of their body. The skeleton in itself is made of highly compressed chakra given solid from and can be a strong as steel. Drawback is that the only thing it really protect is the users head since that is where that most concentration of bones.

**Red Chakra Bullets**

High condense red chakra shoot out of the jinchūriki's mouth. The attack can only be used after four tails have been achieved.

**Bijū Dama**

Extremely highly condense red and black chakra blood cells that are united into a ball that is shot from the junchūriki's mouth. The attack could be about 200 xs stronger than the **Red Chakra Bullets** if given enough time to charge. The strongest one ever shot was by the Jyūbi during the fight against the Sage of Six paths and it destroyed a village a size of the current Konohagakure

**Jyūken Kick**

This technique is just like a regular jyūken with the user's hand. But instead of their hand is their foot. The attack is not used by the Hyūga Clan because of two reasons: one their style of fighting if defensive and counters to fight multiple enemies and second the difficulty of expelling chakra from one single point in their feet. The difficulty is so great that many in the clan refuse to do so but those that do run the risk of destroying the place where the kick landed.

* * *

**Some Facts of the Story**

**(1)**

I'm sure one noticed that some people mentioned in memorial/funeral are filler characters that only appeared after the Sasuke Retrieval. Well I decided to take the liberty with the time and made it so those mission where made while Sasuke was in the hospital recovering from fighting Itachi and before. As for Idate, Ibiki Morino's brother, Sasuke was in that mission so we can place that one before the Chūnin Exams.

* * *

A/N:

Well, my dear readers, today is Monday, February 11, 2013 and that means that for the week nothing will be updated. I need to concentrate on University now.

As always: please review, tell your friends and give me your opinion.

* * *

Edited: March 15, 2013

BETA fixed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Deal for Revenge

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did we would get to see Kushina kick Minato's ass the moment he pissed her and after we see her healing him in a tight and sexy nurse uniform.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Deal for Revenge**

She woke up in a plain covered in ash, burned trees and broken crystals. It was not the mindscape that used to be a beautiful forest with clear skies that depicted happiness and inner peace. Now, the ground was a completely dry grayish color, the once green trees were nothing but lifeless husks that, if touched, would become dust, the once blue skies were now blood red color and the clouds becoming raging flames that danced in them as if to show her rage. The once proud mountain that used to glow blue now burst molten rock and blood red chakra from it; even the crystal trails that ran around her inner world lay cracked. From the cracks one could hear them rattled and wailed to express her mood. Her mindscape had been corrupted by the pain she felt into this destroyed and desolate wasteland.

Naruko never paid any of this a moment's thought for she only had one mission, and that was to look for her tenant. She found Kyūbi sitting on it rear legs with its head tilted up; it was looking at the burning clouds with an almost mournful expression.

"**What's the deal you want to make, Naruko Uzumaki?**" it asked her without taking its eyes of the sky or turning to her, before Naruko even had a chance to state the purpose of her visit. Good no explanation would be needed.

"The deal is to give me your power and let me end this fucking war." she practically ordered the fox. She had made it clear that all she wanted was the power and nothing more. Kyūbi felt insulted and the fox let it be known by not turning to her or even answering her.

"I said give me your damn power so I kill them all!" the wiping mother said a little louder than before; clearly starting to lose her temper.

"**Kill who?**" Kyūbi asked her still not looking at her.

"KILLS EVERYONE OF THOSE ASSHOLE!" she screamed.

"**Everyone?**"

"YES! EVERY SINGLE ONE! EVERY GOD DAMN BASTARD THAT PLAYS A PART IN THIS NEVER ENDING WAR! I WILL END IT!"

"**Even if it means killing every innocent person in this world?**" the fox asked and finally turning to her. It bored into her with a piercing glare that spoke volumes of the displeasure it felt with her answer.

Kyūbi may be in for random destruction and/or violence but senseless murder of the innocent? Colored it pink, put skirt, and call it Mimi, but that is just barbaric. Sure it, hunted things for fun, but killing was only was for when it was needed like say hunger.

To Kyūbi, killing was only when needed; like food or to protect something precious. To kill for pleasure held no propose but eliminated valuable reassurances that could be used later when needed. It's one of the reasons why the Bijū hated humans so much. To them humans were creatures that always destroyed they needed. It was also the reasons why the Jyūbi was born and started destroying the ancient world.

"What do you mean innocents?" the mourning widow/mother asked in a confused but angered tone. What was the beast in front of her talking about? Did it not understand the pain she was suffering? Did it not want her to kill, to destroy or massacre the people of this fucking world? The Kyūbi no Yoko was greatest demon in the world, it was a creature made for death and destruction. The monster should be praising her for asking it to give her the power to kill others!

The great foxed seen the look in her eyes. The rage and pain had clouded the normal kind and loving girl. "**I'll give you the power to kill the leader of the one that killed your family, but only for that man.**" was what it said to her. Kyūbi considered that it was much better to let her have that one moment before trying to calm her down and talk.

Naruko just nodded and turn around to start walking the way she came upon the answer she wanted. Revenge would be hers.

The fox could only sigh and shake its head as she left her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Uzumaki woke up in the real, without opening her eyes, world the first thing she noticed was that her body was covered in bandaged from head to toe. It did not surprise her considering those filthy creatures tortured her to show her husband their work. To think, that she did not fight back because she naively thought they would not hurt her baby if she cooperated.

'_I was nothing but a fool.' _

The next thing she noticed after opening her eyes was that she was in Lady Goxumi's hut and it was night. Strangely enough her body did not feel any pain, unlike her heart that still throbbed for the two lives that had been the only thing she ever wanted in her world. She could feel the hot tears leaking from her eyes as she wept for them. Even so she stood up from the bed only to see the old healer looking at her red slit eyes.

"You're going do something, child." she said it not asked because even the crazy old woman knew that Naruko would do something; the look of her crimson eyes was enough of a confirmation.

"One of the men that attacked you, is still alive; the one that you severed at the hip. I managed to keep him alive for you to get any information." was all the old woman said and with that she retried to her room. Naruko stood there for a few moments, naked except for the bandages.

After a few moments of looking around she found a burnt orange kimono shirt with long sleeves and black pants on the nightstand next to the bed she was in moments ago. When she finally put the clothes on, she walked to the room were the suffering bastard was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Pain **_

It was all he could feel since that monster had cut him in half. It had been 6 hours since that happened and he had not died. The reasons for this were: one, that creature's tail had burned everything that it had touched, meaning he could not bleed to death and two that old bitch actually had picked him up when the monster had run off with the leader. Now here he was clinging to life because of a fucking seal in his chest keeping alive by using chakra that the old woman had supplied it with.

Then there she was; that monster that in a few moments killed 14 of the other men in the group and created a black sun to destroy their leader. He could not even imagine how someone that was only 4'9'' could cause such bloody carnage. It made him fear her to his very core, to the point that when she was on top of him and her red eyes glared at him, he could swear that he saw the image of black wings on her back for a moment. If he had the rest of his body he would had ejected everything he had for lunch. She looked like an angel of death and she had come for him.

Her lips moved to say or ask him something but he could not hear. No, he was too focused on the fangs that extended from the inside of her mouth and the darkened whisker marks in her cheeks; they made her look as feral and deadly as she was. He started to tremble more in the bed, when she snarled that him like a caged wolf and grabbed him by the neck with her right hand that had dark claw like nails.

"**I SAID, TELL ME! WHERE IS THE MAN THAT ORDERED YOU TO KILL MY HUSBAND AND CHILD?!**" the monster in human form screamed to him in a deep double layered voice. It hurt the way her claws dug into his throat deep enough to draw blood. The snarl she kept giving him was frightening, and so thinking that she would free him if he told her. After he gave her the information she did let him go. As such he could finally breathe but then she grabbed a metal rod that for some reason was there. The fear came back when she raised her arm and he tried to move but what was left of his body did nothing. The arm came down and the rod crushed his skull with enough force to split it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruko exited the hut/hospital she came face to face with the chief. His arms were crossed over his chest and his right hand held what looked like a sword in a black scabbard that looked 30 inches on length and 2 inches wide. The handle of the sword only had a simple white wrapping in a diamond pattern and a rectangular gray guard.

"Do you really want to go down this path?" he asked her in the tone a parent would have when trying to tell a child that they're about to do something stupid; all the while looking at her red slit eyes without any fear.

"**It needs to be done.**" was her only replay.

He sighed and handed her the sword which she took. "Then may that blade be consumed by your hatred and spill the blood of your enemies. But know this child: the path you chose is a dark path that may end with your death."

"**I died when they killed my family and if this body dies so be it.**" She replied as she looked at the blade of the sword; it was a simple thing with its double edge blade been only 28 inches in length and only 2 inches wide at the end of the grip and kept narrowing until the tip. About the only remarkable thing was the symbols written on the middle of the blade that she could not understand. **(1)**

"The sword can apparently change size and from but everyone that's tried in the village can't make it grow more than 2 inches and if they try to change the form it become a deformed or dented metal. I might as well give it to someone that can use it. Besides, it was just gathering dust at Merchant Ho's shop. Also go visit them, their buried under the oak tree beside your house."

She nodded and walked to her house. She needed to take a few things with her anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruko got home, she went to look at the chest she kept under the floor board that was under the bed. It was where she hid the things from her past. Now, the chest was out and she looked at its contents: her ninja tool bag, her hitai-ate given to her by Iruka-sensei, the necklace she won from Tsunade, and the bag form the old man that she never thought to open. She still could not understand why she kept the hitai-ate or necklace considering their direct connection with the village that hated her but she could never throw them away.

She put the necklace on as if to give her strength, then she checked what has in the ninja tool bag. After checking she found out that the five kunai and six shuriken were rusted as well as her wad of ninja wire. The soldier pills broke apart when she picked them up and about the only thing that still looked usable were the ten explosion tags. Therefore she threw the useless tools like the wire and pills; she could use the kunai and shuriken in combination with tags to make bombs. While she put on the tool bag on her hip she saw the hitai-ate and bag on the small chest.

Naruko sigh resigning herself to the sentimentalism and took the hitai-ate to secure it inside the bag. Then for the first time in two and a half years, she opened the bag and found two scrolls; a red one and a blue one, the red had "O.M." on it while the blue had "K.H." She pocketed both in the tool bag to read them later.

With that finished the last Uzumaki exit the small wooden house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was now in front of the two marked graves under the large oak tree and kneeled down in one leg while closing her eyes. "**I promise you both that if I ever survive this damn war, I will come back and tell you everything.**" Then with one final caress to both graves, she got up and turned around to the direction of the castle that held the man that took everything from her. Her crimson eyes narrowed even as the tears flowed. "**I will kill you, Warlord Sanken.**"

As she left she didn't see the ghostly image of a man holding a child, looking at her retreating back with sorrowed filled eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip to the castle had taken her 5 days of non-stop running and now she was tried. Another thing was, her bandages got dirty and filled grime. Thankfully, the hill that over-looked the castle there was a small river that was connected to the moat, surrounding the castle.

Right now she was bathing in that same river. During this the rage filled woman looked at her body. Her body was sporting a few new scars around the arms, stomach and legs but they barely noticeable. Although she was a sure that her back was full of new scars thank to the whipping she received alongside the burning. Still the scar that stood up the most was the one between her breast and its twin on her back. It was scar she got from Sasuke's chidori and a constant reminder of her past.

But right now her mind was only thinking of a plan to infiltrate the castle and get her revenge.

'_**I guess stealth will be my weapon tonight**__'_ where her thoughts, as her red eyes looked at the full moon shining over head. It was if it knew that it would be an important witness and ally for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yumisuke was regular man from a farming family in a poor farm village. He didn't have a wife or kids, only a sick father and dying mother waiting for him. Today had really been his first day working for the warlord, but it was because he needed the money to survive. They had given him the task of guarding the gates from coming intruders. He wondered if tonight something would happen, tonight, that would let him show them that he could be a great asset.

The last thing he felt in life was a long and wide blade piercing his throat in such a way that it was impossible to scream and then the blade retracting. The last thing he saw when he fell on the ground and turn his head was a shadow that at most was 4'9" that had the figure of a woman and the most demonic red eyes he ever saw.

The devil had reached the castle of Warlord Saken, and it would kill all who stood in the way of its way of revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did not know what happened, one moment it was a normal night, and the next 5 explosion rocked the castle. One explosion took out a guard tower killing the 3 men station in it. Another took out one of the five barracks killing everyone sleeping in them; that was about 25 men if no one was visiting or cleaning. A third one was at the front door destroying it and killing the two guards that were posted there. The fourth and fifth were the biggest and made a hole in both sides of the castle walls. Then, people started really dying, either cut in half or where beheaded.

No one saw anything at first because of the chaos, but after 15 men died they finally saw one of the culprits; it was a short girl with blond hair and striking red eyes. She was dress in a burnt orange kimono shirt, black pants and black sandals. In her hand was a short sword cover in blood with glowing red symbols in the middle of the blade. The moment she was first seen by the archers, she shot at and taken out by an arrow through the neck.

But, then more men started dying, and even as the soldier fought back against their attackers all they saw was the very same girl, and only her. It did not help that the fire from the explosion at the barracks started to spread to the others.

All they could ask themselves was: what the hell was happening and why. It didn't help that no matter how many times they killed the girl, she kept appearing somewhere else. Not to mention that the bodies of the slain female were never there when they looked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The inside of the castle was a different story compared to the chaos in the outside entryway. On the inside, it was what one could call a war. At first a girl with blond hair had simply appeared out of a corner and asked one of the maids were the warlord was. The main had answered that he was in the highest point of the tower with his family. Then, the explosion went off around the castle and when the maid turned to the girl she had received a fist to the jaw that knocked her out.

Then it was free rein, as the girl attack one of the 6 guards. He had managed to block the clumsy slash she made showing that she barely knew how to hold a sword. He had even managed to disarm her and slash her diagonally in her chest but the girl popped into smoke. As a result he could not see the sword before it beheaded him. After killing him, she snarled at the other guards stationed of the floor like a wild beast.

Then they saw her make her fingers create a cross. Then out of nowhere smoke appeared around her. From the smoke at least 10 completely identical copies of the girl came and attacked at the same time in a hallway that would normally hold 5 grown men walking side by side. They rationalize that it was thanks to her small size that such a thing was possible. But then the guards knew they were outnumbered in the small and enclosed hallway.

They had managed to cut the females or even land killing blows but she every time they "killed" her it turned out to be a clone. Therefore they're lone attacker was able to keep on advancing through the floors. But still skill did prove to be the better because they tended to kill more of the females clones then the red eye females did. In fact, sometimes, the fighters on a floor were too much for her skill, she would flee a window, just to scale the building to the next floor by attaching her feet to the wall.

They guessed, correctly, that 6 well trained men for floor tended to be too much for her considering how often she did that. Not to mention that normally she could only managed to kill one or critically hurt two per floor. Even so, by the time she got to the top of the castle, she was covered in cuts, so much so that her kimono shirt had come open, giving them a look at both her breasts and a spiral seal shining on her abdomen. But, in the hallway that held the warlord and his family, something happened that scared them to their every core.

The girl screamed as she stabbed her blade into the floor in what appeared to be pure frustration and rage. Then, her killing intent exploded so violently that some of them where actually blown into the wall. But that was the least of their problems as a reddish-orange chakra started to bubble out of her skin and creating a shroud that took the form of a fox with one tail whipping violently behind her. It made their blood freeze in fear at the sight of glaring crimson slit eyes enhance by a savage snarl.

Not only that, but they notices that every cut she had received during her little adventure were slowly healing. Although, the stronger members of the guards noticed one very important detail; the girl was panting, panting the same way anyone that was fighting for hours would do and she was leaning to the point she was hunched. Clearly the little attack on the castle had taken more out of her than she thought it would.

One of the men guarding the hall was brave enough, and attacked her by way of stabbing with his spear. At first, it looked like she would dodge but the girl's legs buckled briefly and he ended up piercing her left shoulder. She didn't scream, but merely grunted in pain, and looked at him; he had never since such dead eyes filled with so much hatred. It was almost chilling, the way her eyes reflected an inhuman level of pain. The last he saw was her tail stabbing his eye over her shoulder. The same way a scorpion's tail would attack.

The other men saw the tail go through their comrade's head with ease, and it made them think of what could make such a monster attack them in the night without a single warning. Then, after her tail batted the body into the wall on her right, she talked for the first time since the whole attack started.

"**Let me through. **(pant) **Let me** (pant) **kill that** (pant) **vermin.**" That was the only thing that came out of her mouth in a double layered voice. This made them think: So the whole thing was because of something their leader did? They were dying because of something that bastard of a coward did? _'FUCK THAT!' _was their unanimous thoughts on the subject and then with the same unity of disgust they felt for the man, they all stopped fighting and moved out of the way.

When they did that, they saw the cloak of chakra retract into her body and that she started panting even more heavily. The short blond girl then pulled out her sword from the floor, put it in the scabbard, that for the first time, they noticed was on her across her back from right to left, and limped to the door; it was then that they noticed that all sound of battle had stop completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warlord Saken did not know what was happening in his castle. First he was talking with his wife and son about some village scum that refused to pay taxes that were killed by his men, and then, explosions rattled the walls of his castle. When he looked out of the window, he saw that the entrance was reduce to chaos with one of the barracks destroyed, the main door blown to bits, a guard tower reduce to rubble, and two holes on one the side walls. Not to mention a fire started spreading from the barracks.

It had been an hour of fighting at most, and he like the coward he was, didn't even once leaved his room. He even tricked his son into protecting both him and his wife; even though the boy was only 14. Although that didn't stop Saken from hiding behind his wife and getting another meat shield if needed.

Then, the sounds of fighting stopped completely and they thought it was over. This was especially so when the double door to the room slowly started to open. But they were wrong for when a short statured girl with blond hair, red eyes and dressed in an opened, long sleeved, orange kimono shirt and black pants with multiple cuts entered the room and close the door, their nightmare really started.

When she looked at them directly, they saw that her on her cheeks were three dark whisker marks for each, her mouth, which was panting, they could see long-sharp fangs and long dark claws for finger nails. But, the most fear inducing thing of her feral image was the pair of raven-like wings that seem too appear and disappear on her back as she got close to them. She looked like a beastly death angel clothed in blood.

"**I finally** (pant) **reached** (pant) **you**…" she panted out to them; obviously she was tired but that didn't stop the killing intent and blood lust she was expelling. This in turn makes them fear the short girl a great deal. The blond hair female then moved faster than any of them thought she could move, considering her heavy panting and crossed 20ft out of the 44ft the room's length. The reason for this was so could knee their son in his stomach. After which she held him in a choke hold and…

"STOP!" screaming in desperation, the wife to the demon which proceeded to look at her with a glare. "What do you want?" she asked desperately trying to buy her son time to get free. But, considering how much he struggled against the girl and her little reaction to it, he was not managing anything. Then something flashed in those crimson eyes that she could not recognize, but before she could think, the devil spoke.

"**I want** (pant)** my **(pant) **husband and** (pant) **our son.**" was all the demoness said through a heavy breathing, tried and doubled layered voice. Said voice was coated with pain, sorrow, rage and hatred as the crimson slit eyes glared at her for stopping the female from killing her son.

"Well, that's easy, right, honey? Yeah, you only have to tell us where they are and will give them to you. Come on, tell us their names." the wife/mother said trying to be the voice of reason, since her husband had not done anything. But she didn't really look calm at all with the way her checks were filled with two rivers flowing from her eyes.

"**Their names are** (pant) **Mashiro and** (pant) **Ken'ichi Uzumaki, from** (pant) **Valka Village**. (pant) **My husband of** (pant) **four months and** (pant) **son of** (pant) **one month**, **that** (pant)** your men** (pant) **killed before my eyes.**" The girl said with hot tears flowing from two crimson moons that reflected pain, suffering and guilt; guilt for surviving instead of them. Because instead of the mother dying it was her little baby, a baby that clearly was the only thing meant more to the girl then the life of Saken's son.

The mother saw this and would soon realize that she would share that pain. This assumption was proven reality when the weeping mother snapped her son's neck with such force that he died instantly. The pain made her fall on her knees as hot tears fell from her eyes. The woman crawled to the body of her son that now lay at the feet of the weeping blond mother.

When she got there she cradled the corpse that was already losing its warmth and cried for the lost of her child. The last thing she heard was the blond girl saying that she would not let her feel the same pain anymore. The last thing she felt was the girl's sword entering her back and piercing her heart.

Saken had seen it all, and he was scared beyond any reason. He didn't care that his wife was dead or that his only heir lay dead in his mother arms; all he cared about right now was escaping the demon in front of him. He had tried to move to the right and get passed her, but then those haunting mirrors were directed at him and the fear he felt made him take a few steps back. Regretfully hr ended up with his back pressed to the window looking out to the courtyard where the whole fight began. Right now the soldiers were trying put out the fire with relatively good success.

Even so, the girl stalked to him and he desperately pressed his back to the window with much more force; actually causing small cracks to start appearing in the glass. Then, when she was in front of him and looking up at him, because of her small size, he decided to talk.

"H-h-hey, w-w-why do-do-don't w-w-w-we-e-e t-talk th-th-this through, huh?" The stutter caused by pure primal fear in him by this small blond girl in front of him. Yet she didn't say anything, so he tried again.

"Y-y-you c-c-can't blame me for THIS! I DIDN"T DO IT!" the scream at the end signaled that the last ounce of his sanity was leaving him as the devil just glared at him.

"**I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was blaming you.**" She then promptly kicked him out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soldiers were surprised when all of a sudden every copy of the girl they were fighting disappeared in puffs of smoke. They thought it was a trick considering that every time one popped, another was at their back, but no attack came. In fact, even sound of battle had stopped completely and the only sound they could hear where the servants trying to stop the fire from the barracks.

Apparently their attacker thought to never once attack the civilians. This was something that surprised for them. After all she could have used them as human shields or bargaining chip yet she did not. This in turn made the soldiers have some respect for their attacker.

Still they took the puffs of smoke as a sign that the fighting was over, and started collecting the bodies of the men that had died. By the count right now, they counted 10 men from sword wounds, 15 caught in the explosions and 3 by the shrapnel; 15 where still missing; the girl was no fighter and it was the reason that so few died but still over 50 injured. But nothing prepared them from what came next.

First, they heard glass shatter and looked up. Then they saw their warlord falling. They all watched, not moving as the body fell into the ground head first from the fifth floor of the castle. The head was slit open in impacted and thus making a large pool of blood and grey matter on the unforgiving ground.

When the men looked back up all they could see was the girl with long blond hair flowing in the cooled night air and red eyes in the face of a small girl. By this time, the first rays of light from the sun where beginning to touch the castle wall and she retreated back into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the girl came out of the castle and onto the courtyard, the sun was proudly in the sky and giving them the needed light to see their attacker and conqueror. The first thing they noticed, what that her fierce crimson eye had become a dull blue that reflected her fatigue. Second was that while being a small 4'9 ½" her breast where at least a C cup; they could say as much because her kimono shirt was open. The final thing they noticed was that she was battered, cut, slashed and covered in blood; to them she looked like a goddess of war or maybe its angel.

One of the men went to approach her when she was looking at that corpse of Saken and asked her why she did this. She took out her sword and swung cutting the head of the corpses. Then she told him in a gentle voice "Because I going to end this war." Afterward she goddess wiped the blade clean of the blood with her jeans, sheathing it, took the head of the warlords and she proceeded to limp to the gates. At the gate she jumped the moat, landed on the other sided and continue her walking/limping into the forest where they lost sight of her.

It was at this point that the people in Gaia started hearing stories of a blond hair angel of war that promised to end the conflict once and for all. They named her Valkyrie for she was the only angel that could fight for them.

* * *

Next Time: The devil wins her first battle but it's caused her great pain and the demon makes an offer she cannot refuse.

* * *

**Some Facts**

**(1)**Think of a regular medieval sword.

* * *

A/N:

Also the sword can only change into other sword or extend and decrease its size. No specially god like powers if anything the most God like thing it can do is transform into a whip blade like Ivy's from Soul Calibur. So don't expected her to had every weapon under the sun.

Wow another 5000+ words chapter. Hehe, and to think I started writing this story because I was frustrated that no one ever showed Naruto's journey to creating an empire. But now I've created a story that with this chapter is over the 30,000 mark. It surprised me how quickly the inspiration keeps coming and considering this is practically a solo job and a way for me to practice my writing, it helps. Although I've been made aware that I still make some mistakes I proud that the story can be understood. I can't even begin to count how many stories with good primacies I can't read because of the bad writing.

* * *

Edited: March 20, 2013


	11. Chapter 11: The Devil's Trail and Demons

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū and Jinchūriki using it's chakra talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be rich by now… I wonder if a time machine will fix that.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Devil's Trail and Demons Pleasure**

'_So fucking tired.'_ That was continues thought of one Naruko Uzumaki. She knew that fighting a damn castle by herself was suicide. That was the reason she had asked that damn fox for the chakra; it had enough power to destroy a fucking ninja in one night. One single castle would have been a cake for her but no the great lord of foxes only gave her enough to last the siege.

Now here she lay on her back inside a hollowed tree. The fatigue she felt was greater than she had ever felt before in her life. It did not help at all the she had to walk for hours before finding the tree she was under; it was a proximally mid day now.

"**Feeling tired are we?**" was the fox's mocking voice. The fucking thing had the balls to actually made fun of her when it was its fault the she was in this state. "**Actually I would say that was your fault meat bag.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Did you really think that been two years without fighting or your life been in danger would not affect your already nonexistent skills as a ninja?**" Naruko could feel the damn smirk in the demons lips. But it did make a point with the question; she was weaker now than ever before.

'_I never really thought that not fighting for two years would do that much damage._'

Now that she had to think it was always like this. Whenever she had to fight someone stronger than she was she won because of Kyūbi's chakra; Haku, Orochimaru, Neji, Sasuke, the people that killed her family and now the castle siege. "I can't really fight without your help."

"**Yep**" was the arrogant fox answer; though it was well deserved. The Uzumaki could only think back on the attack; it was easy to go over the wall but sneaking around was harder than it used to be and that was probably the hardest battle she had ever been. In fact all of the time she jumped out of the windows has for two reasons: one too escape the guard and two because the clones fighting the guards had all been killed. She probably made over 2000 clones in that fight and only managed to kill 10 people outside and 25 inside the halls.

"**It was really pathetic if you think about it. I mean you out numbers the men five to one and yet you can only like 35?**" the question didn't a tone of mock but of amazement for her doing that. It really made her feel self disgust for been able to amaze for such a failure.

"So what from now on I'm a lone for here on out while you laugh." Naruko spoke with frustration clear in her voice. But then she felt the smirk come to the fox lips.

"**Why not make a deal?**"

"What kind of deal?"

"**One where I train you, make your body better and you make it so I can be free of this prison before you die.**"

"What if I don't find one?" even as the question left her lip she could only hear a chuckle for her tenant. But even so she thought of it and getting trained by the fox did sound like an incredibly deal and the part of making her body stronger was an amazing plus. Yes that would be that best if she wanted to end all of the war in Gaia. This land has been in war for more than 2000 years there would probably people that could beat Kakashi Hatake as if he was a genin out there; she would die if she didn't make this deal.

"Deal" but after those words came to the world the only thing she knew was a pain beyond even her tolerance; she screamed. That mid day anyone that wandered through that forest would later report that the forest was wailing in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up in the desolate wasteland covered by ash and dead trees she could still phantom pains al around her body. But still if the pain was needed she would endure it until it stopped. Well that was what she thought until a fist clashed into her face and send her flying through ten dead trees. After landing on her back she got up or tried since her was kneed on her stomach and then hammered fisted into ground again.

"Fuck" was all she said as the attacker picked her up by her long hair and kicked her jaw hard enough that she was lauched into the air; the same way Lee, Sasuke or she did to make the **Primary Lotus**, **Loin's Barrage** or **Uzumaki Naruko Rendan** respectively. The last thing saw was her head going through the ground after her attacker did the **Primary Lotus** on her. Strangely enough right before she impacted with the ground she saw a flicker of light at the corner of her vision that felt familiar and gently warm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This pattern continued for her for only God knows long. Get up, get attack fast, never having enough time to see more than a fist, elbow, knee, leg or feet for the attacker coming to her. It was true that over time, read as after getting knock out 50x, she got better at dodging or blocking the blows but there was never a way to stop or counter the attacks.

But what really frustrated her was that during all this time she kept seeing that damn light at the corner of her eye. It was frustrating because she always felt compelled to look at it and embraces its warmth. But every time she would turn her head to the light the attacker would hammer her with a very painful blow either sending her flying or simple K. her. Not to mention that after the 100 time she was knock up in her mindscape the light started calling her name in a soft whisper and not matter what she did there was no way for her to block the call.

'_Damn mermaid! _**(Blocks fist to the face with forearm**_**)**__ Damn attacking shadow! _**(Dodge kick to the back of the skull by way of couching)**_ DAMN EVERYTHING! _**(K.O. by axe kick to the head)**_'_ was one of many things that had cross the Uzumaki's thought during the whole event; she started calling the light a mermaid because he voice kept calling out to her like the sailor's on the _Udine's Lover_ told mermaids did on her stories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been the 450th time after she had woken up after meeting the ground did she finally saw the attacker's face. The woman was beautiful by any extension of the word. The first thing she was that the woman had long red hair, second were her red slit eyes that reflected amusement, third was full red lips like Kurenai smirk at her and finally a pair of fox ears on the top of her head. Naruko was promptly knocked out by the combination of a knee to gut and axe kick to her skull.

After that 50 more times did their battle went on but there was no more 501 time been knock out because after the 500th time her woke up in the real world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up, without opening her eyes, the first thing she notices was that the fatigue form the siege was gone. The second thing she noticed was that her clothes felt shorter, even when her kimono shirt was open and give it more room. When she opened her eyes she notices many more things. For one was that night had fallen on the world, two her body grew more than ever before; now she was an incredible 6'1'' making her about the same height as Gai Mighto. Her breast that were normally Double C-cup had expanded to be a D-cup and her waist was far more narrowed than before and coupled with the hips were more seductive now, thought that was the only way she could describe her knew figure.

When picked up the sword, with some difficulty thank to misjudging the length of her arm, and took it out to see her face she saw the gone was the baby fat that was still there and in its places was a heart shape diamond sculpted to have firm but thin lips that could express a harden seriousness or a gentle nature if she ever smiled again. Her eye were slightly more narrowed and giving her a more intense if not wild look to her deep sapphire pools that made her eyes. Than her blond her now reached her feet like a waterfall of golden liquid.

"**Huh guess it I let my hand slip a little.**"

"What do you mean furball?"

"**That rebuilding your body took far longer and you came out both bigger and sexier then I intended. Although I can be really be blame considering I had to heal all of years of eating only ramen, barely any training and all of those years of unused neurons…You were actually a definition of dumb blonde you know that?**" The Kyūbi explain with amusement, amazement and a little bit of fatigue. But even so what it said did get through; her body was now better, stronger, deathlier and far harder to control now that she thought about it.

"Okay fox why the hell can't I pick myself up?" she ask because while the fox talked she had tried to pick herself off the floor only to discover that either her feet kick out longer then necessary or she bent them too much and couldn't really support her. Her arms didn't help much considering they extended or grabbed too far all she did was look like a fool squirming in the ground. She heard the Kurama laugh that her clearly taking pleasure in every times her face hit the ground.

"**Simple really, your mind or body are used to been that big. I short your hold physical memory has been shoot too hell. Did you really think I would make this easy on you? HA I would think not**" her loving, graceful and living tenant informed her with a smirk. The beautiful smirk only reflected sadistic pleasure at her failure to simply stand.

Real problem was that still in the haze of furry and hatred she did thought that. She thought that the demon would give her power, power to take down very single opponent that faced her, power to dominate everyone with nothing but a flicker of her finger; clearly the fox was smarter than her thought and she was really dumber. But now that most of that haze went away with the fighting she had in her mindscape she started to realize what kind of fool she was.

First thing was thinking of going against a castle by herself, true she won but that was only because it was small and the guards stop fighting when she said that she wanted the coward of a warlord. Second was thinking that two years of inactivity or training would to affect her skill. Finally was thinking that she had any skills other and stealth, trap making and creating a lot of clones. She didn't even use her trap making skills to their max out there; 10 explosive tags and only 5 explosions? She could have cause far more distractions to infiltrate and taken out the target. She fell onto the ground resigning herself to the knowledge of her weakness.

"What do we need to do?" she felt the sadistic smirk radiating for the great demon lord and she knew that only pain awaited her in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was right pain was in her future considering that four six hours she tried to get her body accustomed to her new high and when she finally got to be on all fours her "sensei" decided to upped the difficulty be using its chakra in short and small burst to disturb her concentration, which in turn cause her to small on her face. But thankfully by the time the sun was up in the sky she was able to stand on her two feet. But one problem did appeared after she stood…

"**Can't walk can you?**" was all that was heard before a booming laugher filled her mind. "**Look why not just step out of the tree and make 10 clones?**" it told her in a teasing tune after the laughing stopped.

"Why 10 and why even make them?"

"**Because it would be a waste of chakra to make more and too get their memories.**"

"You can have the memories of Kage Bushin?"

"… **You're a disgrace to both women and humankind, but yes you get their memories but only that nothing physical really. I mean think about it if you did get the memories how did you knew that the clones outside during the attack had died?**" said the suddenly disappointed demon. _'__**How did I get stuck in someone this stupid? I would understand if it was that she had seals placed in her but it's just that she never uses her brain**__.'_

The Uzumaki princess thinks about all the times she used the clone jutsu and for the first time ever she realize that in some cases it really was impossible of her to know what they were doing unless they where next to each other. The first example that came to her was the fight with Neji and how she knew that he was on top of her. She immediately palmed her face but since she was still getting used to her body the hand came clashing on her face with enough for throw her backwards to the ground. "This going to happen a lot isn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"**Yep**" answered the wiseass of the demon, making her right eye twitch. "**Plus since its August now we have all of fall and winter to train you.**" The next months of Naruko's life could only be called a living hell with the training that she was put through by her sensei.

Said training involved chakra control, physical, jutsu and mental training; for thing like jutsu, chakra and mental aspects of the training they used clones but anything physical was Naruko. It started after she finally could walk and pick up things without hurting herself.

The chakra training was mostly creating 10 clones and have those 10 clones make as many copies as they could without "dying" and as a result each clone made about a 100 clones to work. 500 would work with chakra control exercises like walking on tress, water or balancing objects from different parts on the body. The other 400 clones would work with puzzles or problems that Kyubi made and more often than not they even in suicide because of the problem, much to the fox enjoyment since some clones found very disturbing and bizarre ways to do so. Naruko still could not understand how the clones again their own personality after been "alive" for more than 10 minutes but knowing that they could commit suicide didn't really help her think she had a possibility of been sane after ending the war.

Another thing that happened was that Kyūbi would ask for Naruko to create a clone for it to posses and teach the last 100 clones to use the basics of using a sword. Apparently Kyūbi had learned a little of it while it was still free in the world. The Uzumaki did not know or asked how a fox learned to use a sword but she was willing to beat it had something to with the red hair woman that kept beating her in her mindscape.

But even so the basis of using the clones training was that the multiplied experience and if 10 clones where meditating while the clones they created were training every time that 10 clones would pop at the one hour mark the mental stress form the information would decrease for the original.

After Kyūbi considered Naruko's control good enough they trained in nature chakra which the fox checked for Naruko and they found out that her affinity was for wind and it was strong but she had a little bit of fire affinity. She considered that it was one of the results of Kyūbi slipping when rebuilding Naruko's body.

Because of this 300 clones of the 500 doing chakra control where taken to train in both elements; a 150 for each and it was thankful that Kyūbi had lived so long in the ninja world to pick up a few things because Naruko did not have the slightest idea on how to train on them. By the time the time New Year's came she had 10 wind and 5 fire elemental jutsus well know. Something incredible because Naruko had to create them since the fox did not know any justsu.

"**If can blow a village of the face of the planet with a one blast of chakra why would you need to learn such small techniques?**" was all it said after Naruko asked why it didn't know any jutsu.

As for the physical Kyūbi was the very definition of sadist by making her run for miles, pick up boulders or trees, run with said boulders or trees on her back, sit up and pull up with and without the boulders or trees and anything else the demon could think of. Sometimes the Kyūbi would make her fight the wolf or bears that lived in the forest while naked for the hell of it.

It didn't help much that they found out the Kyūbi could still control it chakra in Naruko's body while it was in a Kage Bushin but only as a way to either make Naruko stronger or simply cause her pain; Kyūbi loved the pain thing. Although when winter came the demons evil was unslead full force because it tended to force her to control her body heat with chakra or her elements while she physically trained. This would have been okay if was NOT FOR THE FACT THAT SHE WAS FORCED TO BE NAKEN OUT IN THE COOL!

"**Because you don't have fur and live in a place that rarely snow you're weak against the cold. THAT is something we have to change.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Years had come and with it spring signaling the end of the Uzumaki's training.

Her look had change once more but for the primal. Her intimidating 6'1'' tall body was dress in wolf fur. She had a chest piece, skirt, boots and gauntlets made out of the fur of the wolf she had to kill. Going for left to right was a belt that ended in a bag, on her right hip, made out of bear fur that held her tools. Speaking of tool, most if not all were stone and wood because it was the only thing food in the woods that had become her training ground. Another belt that ran for right to left that help her sword on her back; after a time she had named it _Brave Vesperia_ for one of the most shining stars in the sky. As for her head she had cut her hair short; it only reach the base of her neck and she had to long strands framing her face. Naruko had selected to do this because of the many times it had gotten stuck on a tree branch and that one finally time that it got stuck on the claw of a bear which cause her to fight it close rage with fist only.

But now the spring had come she could get better equipment and clothes in the next town. After that she would need to build an army but fight the war she was planning. Although for people to believe her she would need a reputation. Too bad she couldn't preserve Saken's head because that would help a little.

"Guess I will have to collect a few bounties before my army is made." She thought out loud saw she walked to the first town she saw and it was named _Eagle's Nest_. What she didn't know was that in this town her first real fight would be and were a secret kept from her would be shown.

* * *

Next Time: The devil fights the ground, a secret of the past is shown and a princess awakens from her slumber.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for all the views guys! It over 3500 in only a week was more than I ever expected. Anyway the next chapter will have a big fight scene and it will put in perspective the kind of danger Gaia has and what our heroin will face.

Also I really don't know how many chapters it's going to take to right this story because the chapter are writing themselves as they come. It's almost as if the story has a mind of its own.

Anyway: Please review and let your friends about the story like always. Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12: A Truth Reveled and a Prince

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū and Jinchūriki using it's chakra talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Itachi and Sakura would be having babies just to fuck with Sasuke's mind

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Truth Reveled and a Princess Dream**

_Eagle's Nest_ was normally a friendly town filled with good people but the pride of the town was the pelts their hunters could get from the forest the Naruko had trained the past six months and a half. But considering the way people where acting right now and the decay she saw around the street something was not right; it looked like a slightly better than Nami no Kuni (_Land of Waves_).

She also notices that people were very intimidated by her presence considering both her height and the way she was dressed. She knew well that her stature was rare considering the only other people the she knew where this big were Gai Might and Kisama Hoshigame. Plus she guessed that her attire looked very barbaric and would make her out as a violent woman. Although the sword resting on her back could also be part of the reason they could never look at her face.

What she did know was the word had gotten around that there existed a woman strong enough to take down a castle by herself. Word was it the she had promised to end the _Eternal War _that existed in Gaia for so long. But apparently after her first siege she when into the woods and no one has ever heard or seen her.

Not much was know of her but that she had blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek. So when a woman of incredible height exited the forest to their right that fit the description all they had was hope. Hope because the woman before them did look like a goddess of war to them Valkyrie was real and she had come to liberate them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blond had reach the tavern in the town name far it and when she opened the door the scent of alcohol hit her like a slap. She never liked alcohol and even in her weeding with Mashiro did she drink much but this was the only place for her to gather information. She went to the bar where many men that where probably hunters the weapons they had which were mostly bows. She went to sit in an empty sit in the middle of two men.

"Could I it be possible for me to get a glass of water in this establishment?" she said in a clear and smoothing tune that sent a few shivers down the spines of some men. The fox had thought her to speak like that during their training saying it was sick and tired of her screaming. But considering the effect she was on a few of the men there was a little bit more to it.

"This is a bar my dear. We serve alcohol here." The voice was that of the bartender and probably its owner. He was around his later 40's, a full black beard, bald head and black eyes. That look of those eyes spoke of a harden man that has survive war.

"Yes I know but me and alcohol don't really work together. Things tent to blow up." She really telling the through because last time she was any real amount of alcohol was around Lee while he was still healing and THAT did not end well for anyone.

"Hehe really now well can't have that now can we. So here had some and please do tell what made you come to our little town?" he said with hospitality as he handed her the drink.

"I'm looking for work really and I've observed that this village looks to be in bad times. Could it be possible for you to informer of the situation?" '_Kami-sama talking like this feels wrong to me._' Yes the form of speech she used was thought to her by the fox to but how the thing even knew that was also a mystery to her.

The bartender did raise an eyebrow at her why of specking since it did not match here state of dress but let it go; not wanting do deal with a woman that was practically a foot height than him. So he informed her that the town was like this was because of a band of bandits called _Saber Fangs_ had taken control of the town after a woman called "Valkyrie" had killed the local warlord. Naruko nearly choked on her drink when she heard that bit of information but said nothing.

"Where are they?"

"The town Manner" She blinked at the plain and simple response. "I know what you thinking. Why are all the men with weapons here and not out there fighting? It easy really; the guys her are part of the gang and now that they know you're coming for them you will die." That was the warning she got as the blade cut her head off…

PUFF!

The man that had beheaded the woman blinked as the body turn into a one of the logs that was close to the fire place.

"Holy Log Verse #10 passage 25: Find me in your soul and I will be there for you." Was he heard before feeling a blade wrap around his throat and cutting his head. When the other 11 men looked at where the whip blade retracted the tall woman was resting her back against the wall next to the fire place where the fire wood was. That was a good 50ft away from the bar.

"I don't really want to fight but if you assholes want to dance let's." Gone was the smoothing voice and in its place was a rude and hard voice the spoke of pain to come. No one really cared as five attacked with daggers at the same time boot when they got 10 feet close to her their world came crashing down on them by way of five identical blondes fell on top of them. They weren't dead but getting an elbow to the top of the skull did kind of put a damper on your ability to kept standing.

"Come on men I need to finish this and kill that boss of yours." She said in a voice that was practically ordering them to move and so they did. Four of them pick up their bows shot at her at the same time but Naruko blocked them by making Vesperia glowed and it grew as big of her; heavy as hell but it did blocked the arrows. She changed it back to the whip blade and swung from right to left in a wide arc. She managed to break the four bows in half because 50ft was the max range of the whip from.

As they were too shocked from seeing such power they never saw the clone with pieces of lumber snake up to them and break them in their skulls; all four died because of internal bleeding. The others 2 left were knocked out by the bar tender that had took hold of their heads and smashed them together; those were the two men that had been sitting beside her. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? I'm just a bar tender not part of their stupid gang." He responded at her look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After tying up the men she went to the house where the mayor used to live. When she got there what welcomed her was a small fortress with one guard tower. The men in the guard tower did not notice her because they were playing cards. So it gave you time to duck into the back of some crates. She did get curious of what they held and when she opened one she saw they had Explosive Tag Balls and lots of them; the psychotic grin that appeared in her face spoke for itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men in the fort were having a normal day enjoying the fine pleasures of life: raping a few sluts, drinking the day away and thinking of their next kill. Their day was ruined by a rain of 30 bombs falling on different parts of their little fort; 40 of them died from the explosion but regretfully 10 woman that were been used at that moment were caught in the explosion.

Naruko felt sick just think about what the woman had to endure before she killed them and subsequently freed them. '_I will end this war and end all of this madness._' She bowed once more as she entered the chaos that was the courtyard. Smoked still covered the area and was hampering her sight so she got rid of it.

"**Wind Style: False Gale Jutsu**" with that she swiped both of her arms from her chest outwards and creating a gust of wind strong enough to blow away all of the smoke. She could see in hard conditions and had a good hearing from all of the hunting she deed during winter but smoke was not something she was trained in. Besides it was a low E-class jutsu had could not really hurt anyone.

When the smoked cleared the bandits finally saw her. Some of them actually saw as a piece of meat when they laid their eyes on her; she knew that seeing a female covered in nothing but fur would get some reactions but to be looked at like this was just disgusting. But even so she took a her battle stand where her right arm has resting on the handle of the _Brave Vesperia _while her left hand was in front of her with her index and middle fingers extended and pointing upwards and her legs where slightly bent and separated with her left leg in front giving her a look of been half crutched.

The men did not look intimidated at all even when she had gripped the handle. Ten of them attacked at once which in turn cause the tall 16 year old to transform her sword, which glowed briefly, into a whip blade and managed to behead three but the third blocked it with his sword. The whipped ended wrapping around him giving Naruko the chance she needed as jump in the air to dodge the stabs from the other bandits. She made it to the sword would come together which cause her to be propelled towards the man. She used that chance to kick him in the face jump over three men that where stand side and since she managed to get him off balance when she made the sword retracted it picked him up; he clashed into the three men and connected.

Six men attacked her, three from each side, at the same time causing her run straight and bent over while at the same time sliding on her knees to avoid the horizontal slashes of two men. Immediately after righted only to role forward when she felt someone attack her; this act prove the right choice since when she was upside down she saw that it a spear stabbed where she had been.

"**Wind Style: Zero Shoot Double Barrel!**" she called out kicking with both of her leg causing two shoot of pressurized air the hit two men in front of her and letting her stand on her feet. The hit didn't kill them but dazed them enough that gave her time to expand her sword to be the since of Zabuza's _Decapitating Carving Knife _and taking the two of them at the same time. With the same from she was able to block the coming sticks of four men and two protect her back she kick with her right creating another Zero Shoot into the face of another bandit that tried to sneak up to her.

Regretfully doing this caused her stance to flatter enough for one of the four men she was holding back managed to try and stab her face with his sword. The succeeded in moving her had out of the way do still got her left cheek cut deep enough to draw a small gush of blood. Yet when she planted her right it had her enough levarege to move _Vesperia_'s giant from with all of her might and cut the four men in half and bring it around to cut two more that where at her back before reducing its size to from a short Gladius giving her more chances to move. Something that showed to be God send because now she could pick up one of the discarded axes form one of the four men she killed on that last move. But after minutes of fighting with tow bladed weapons plus dodging an arrow that still ended up cutting her side from back to front she turned around and threw the axe in the directing the arrow came from. The axe ended up embedded in a man's head and killing him instantly.

Fighting with two weapons had it advantages but one mayor disadvantage and that saw she could not use jutsu. That little fact was shown when she was able to produce a Zero Shoot from her left fist and make an Explosive Tag Ball exploded before it was even close to her; this cause the blast to kill 15 of the men. But it was after that this explosion that something happened that worried her; the ground started to tremble so hard that if she had not used chakra to stick to the ground she would have fallen like many of the bandits did.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT! YOU LITTLE PUSSIES CAN'T EVEN WIN AGAINST ONE BITCH!" the yell came from the house that she had forgotten was there because of all the fighting.

The one of the most disgusting thing she ever was presented itself to her. The one she presumed was the leader appeared. The man was 5'9'' but was built like a house to the point that his biceps were the size of her head and he did not have a shirt so the world could see his upper torso. He had a mane of spike brown hair, black eyes and a sick grin of his face. He also had a massive double bladed axe on her back with strange markings on its blade. But it was what he held in his right hand that truly disgusted her; he had three leashes on his hand that were attached to three different collars…

The collars were been worn be three women crawling on all fours, whose eyes where already dead and they were naked with bruises all over their bodies. It made her eyes flash red for a moment but no one noticed.

"**Do you want a little boost?**" asked the Kyūbi.

'_No this is one is all mine_.' She thought back to it. Still her eyes narrowed and she started leaking killing intent to him but it only made him laugh at her.

"So girly do tell me who are you?" he asked her.

"My name holds no meaning to the dead but you can call me Valkyrie and I'm here to liberate _Eagle's Nest_." she presented herself remembering the name the bartender said people were calling her; it was better she use it if there was already some fame to it.

"OH! YOU GUYS HEARD! THE VALKYRIE IS HERE TO SAVE THE TOWN!" The humor in his voice was not lost to her. "Why don't I show you your place?" He then raised his left hand like he was holding something and the ground moved. She barely had enough time to jump back and over two men before large spikes emerged out off the earth and liked the 10 men that surrounded her before she jumped. "Oh too bad I didn't get you" he said with slight chuckle as she landed.

"You killed your own men?"

"The weak die girl."

After those words they only looked at each other; female with narrowed eyes and male with wide laughing eyes and Naruko sheath her weapon but did not let go of it. The next battle would truly text if her training did something or not.

The first move was made by the leader as more earth rose into the air and created five stones; they where the size of boulders but they only flouted in the air. Then he punched with his left fist towards her; boulders broke into small pieces the size of fist and all shoot at high velocity towards her. The only thing that she could do was jump high in the air to evade the attack.

"You know the bad thing about jumping to dodge? YOU CAN'T DODGE IT THE AIR!" with that finally scream the small stone bullets change direction and went straight up at her; she went through15 hand signs…

"**Wind Style: Air Sphere Jutsu!**" said jutsu was completed right when the pieces reach her and cause a small explosion of dust. When the dust cleared the jutsu was shown; it created a sphere of spinning air all around Naruko and kept her flouting in the sky but not for much. This was because she made the sphere with herself in it shoot towards him but managed to pull and earth wall by raising his left hand. She canceled the jutsu and stuck herself to said wall with chakra.

Although she didn't have time to think as spikes came for the rock in quick succession. First to the right hand, next the left, after was her head which barely evaded and yet cut in her neck and finally the rock wall split right in middle showing the leader had release her woman so he could cut her down with his giant double bladed axe. Thankfully she was able to jump backwards but not without her fur chest piece been cut somewhat. Now the chest piece showed a deep v-neck that showed part of her chest and it made the man lick his lips. But when the blade of the axe touched the dirt she was forced to run backwards because the earth spikes that started chasing her.

But all was for not because it caused her to hit one of the walls framing the entry to the courtyard. This mistake caused her to flatter and her right hand to go up for a moment but it was all the spikes needed to hit her and cause an explosion of dust.

"Hehe see nothing you can do?" was what the leader of the Saber Fangs. But then when the dust cleared he saw that the spike had pierce a Tag Ball and not the blond.

"**Uzumaki no Ken: One Thousand Flacons!**" was what he heard and when he looked up he saw a 1,000 tall blonds with their katana blades pointing at him. They all started falling like rain on him but he managed to block them by creating a dome of earth around him. The attack didn't harm him but he did notice that the sword managed to get through enough of the rock that some of them poked hit.

As for Naruko she had taken the distraction her attack provided and created 3 clones to get the 3 women out of the battle zone. Thankfully the other bandit were too scared of intervening with their boss's fight and she didn't have to worry about get mobbed. Then she felt the rock dome start to rattle and she had enough time to jump back before spikes exploded out of the dome killing all of the other; it miss her chest by centimeters but as she landed in the ground she notice one big mistake. That said mistake was in the form of _Brave Vesperia_ been still stabbed in the earth dome and this prove to hurt more since the leader broke the dome to come running at her with axe in hand.

He swung at her horizontally and she had to bent backwards to evade the strike to fall in hand stand so she could flip onto her feet. '_Dammit using an S-class jutsu that continuously sucks chakra, canceling said jutsu, chakra walking in a wall, chakra jumping, running backwards, using a substitution and creating a 1000 clones to all attack while they manipulate wind chakra to their swords in quick succession is NOT a good way to reserve your chakra.'_ But that was all could think off for she had to roll to her left to dodge the vertical slash her opponent did. This dance was kept for a long while since he just did not stop with his slashes and she had no way of defending without _Vesperia_ or jutsu that she couldn't do either with all the moving. Then she saw a Tag Ball on the ground to her left and dived for it but her opponent saw this.

He raised an earth spike under it which caused her to hit it face first breaking her nose in the process. "To bad for you bitch." He smirked at her as the Tag Ball shined…

"Fuuuuck"

And exploded with great force but thankfully she had jumped enough that had explosion did not killed. Although the shockwave rattled her whole been and it also send her flying toward her opponent. Said opponent used his axe like a bat and swung her across the courtyard when she was enough.

'_Fuck that hurt_' was her only thought was she held her right side where the staff of the axe hit her. But then she was that _Vesperai_ was right next to her. '_Guess we move so much that we forgot were everything was._' With that thought she picked it up, got on her knees and swung up diagonally with both hands to block the vertical spike that would cut her in half. They held that position for enough time to see each other's eyes; they both saw that by the end of this one would die. The boss then knees the Valkyrie in the gut making her lose her grip, lifting her up some and with his left hand picked her up by her neck before she could pick up her sword.

"Any last words before I came into my new play thing?" he asked her as he lifted her above his head with his massive arm. She kick her legs as she grabbed his wrist with she hands but even her impressive height didn't help her because he tighten his grip on her neck causing her to cough a little.

"Four too be exact. **Wind Style: Air Javelin!**" with that said she quickly trusted her left hand with both the index and middle fingers extended towards his head. True to its name a javelin made of air propelled from her fingers at high speed and enter his left eye to come out at the back of his skull; the leader of the Saber Fangs was dead and the Valkyrie claim her first victory.

As the grip on her neck loosen and the body of the leader fell onto the ground his men thought that maybe they could still fight her; the decision was made for them by the tall blond.

"I say you men leave now and you don't die." Was all she said and they saw her eyes change from deep blue to blood red, then a pair of raven wings flashed on her back and they realize a few thing: one they lost over 50 men against on opponent, two their leader was killed by said opponent and finally they were really fighting a goddess of war…

They ran like the very demos in hell were after them and they never returned to the village of Eagle's Nest. With this final act the village was free and the fact that Valkyrie fought for the people of Gaia was cemented.

But as the bandits ran said Valkyrie fell on her bottom completely exhausted form the first real battle that she did not used Kyūbi's chakra. "Damn I never thought it would have been this hard to fight someone. But I never expected to fight a Kekkei Genkai user like this."

"**His not a Kekkei Genkai user**." came the voice the great fox to her mind.

"What?"

"**I was seen your fight to later berate you on what you did wrong for the hell of it and I noticed that his axe always glowed a dull brown whenever he used the earth. Kind of like **_**Vesperia**_** glows white whenever it changes from. Plus considering that the writing on them of them looks similar I say they're of the same make… Their probably some of the weapons from the ancient civilization.**" The fox informed her

"So you're telling me that out there exist people that can control elements like it's a part of themselves and better at it than a ninja?"

"**Yep**"

"I need to make an army" the Valkyrie deadpanned as a response to that knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time night came the people of Eagle's Nest were free of the scum, all the women that were been uses as sex slaves for those men where save but she could tell that many of them had venereal diseases, two where heavily pregnant and at least four other where starting to show bellies. It made her sick to now that and it was that reason she burned the Town Manner to the ground after taking everything of value out. Now she was leaning against one of the windows in the tavern while looking at all the other women after the bartender/owner offered them to stay and then wisely leaved to not cause the woman discomfort. She couldn't sleep because of all the things she saw that day and because of the many women that were having; she had to make clones to watch them and keep them from hurting themselves or others.

As she stood there she decided to do something and took out the red scroll with the initials O.M. that to this day she still has not read from her bear pelt bag. '_Better now than never._' She opened it never suspecting the secrets it would hold.

_From: Old Man_

_If you're reading this it means that you really did went through your plan of leaving the Elemental Nations. This is not something I would want but I have seen the hatred in your and as I write, while you sleep, this note all I can say is that I would never stop you and that I've lied to you. You see I'm not a simple old shinobi from Iwa but your very sensei Kakashi Hatake. I know it's stunning for you to read this considering a never stopped you. But the thing is that I want you to be free and that is something you would have never been in Konoha. As such even if I've become a traitor because of this single act of kindness a walk proud. Know that so long as I live the secret of you been alive will never be known. Be free Naruko Uzumaki for now one in this world deservers it more._

_With Love to Naruko_

_P.S. The world holds more secrets than most know. If you want to know the secrets of your original look at the blue scroll but know that the secrets of your origin were kept hidden by people that let fear control them._

The Uzumaki was stunned by what she had read. In her hands was prove that some actually did love her in the Elemental Nations; it had brought tears to her eyes. But reading that the blue scroll holds her origins gave her pause because of the warning. If it was true that meant Kakashi-sensei knew of it but never told but then again maybe he was forced to not tell her and that fact that she wrote that information meant he was once more doing something that would make him a traitor.

After much deliberating the blond finally chose to see what the blue scroll held. With great care she rolled the red scroll close, placed it on the bag and took out the red one with K.H. But she did not open it for she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself. Finally prepared she opened the scroll that holds the secret of who she really was.

_From: Kakashi Hatake_

_If you're reading this it means that you still hold some value for my words and form where you come from. As such I will say that yes I knew you father and mother but didn't tell you because the Third ordered me and Jiraiya-sama to never tell you. Jiraiya knew also because his your godfather but that neither her or there. As for the reason Sarutobi-sama hide this was because he was scared that Iwa would attack if they knew whose child you are; not that made your life any easier. But enough staling because I know you want to know who they are; their names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Yes that is right your father is the Yellow Flash and the Yodaime Hokage while your motherwas the Crimson Death Angel. The people that ended the third shinobi war and the very people that seal Kyūbi into you on the night of your birth costing them their lives; I don't know had really happened that night but I know that in that night I lost a father, a older sister and gained a little sister._

_With love to Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S. Kyubi may know more about that night and please look at the end of the letter for a gift._

She couldn't believe what she read, she had a family, she wasn't just some orphan pick up of the streets to become a simple scarifies, she had people that loved her enough to sacrifice their lives for hers and she was love by someone. That night she did something she had not done since her husband and son were killed in front of her; she cried with her soul. As the scroll fell from her hands to the floor she cried, for the family she lost, the childhood she never had, for everything that she never had and she cried for the love she would never feel again. The emotions were so strong that her legs gave out and she fell on her knees and embrace herself.

Her pain was strong enough that some of the woman around her woke up and saw her broken self. At first they did not know want to do but slowly got up and wake to her. Each one that did so embrace her to try and heal the soul of the goddess that saved them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Right After the Great Flash in the West)

She did not know where she was but all she could see was a forest burning with a mountain in the horizon exploding like a volcano. In the blood red sky she saw visions of a man been ripped apart and a child killed. Hinata Hyūga did not know where she was but she knew that the pain in her chest was great and it made her feel like she was in hell.

* * *

Next Time: The princess living in time longs for her love and the devil confront a demon about a hidden past.

* * *

**Jutsu Library:**

**Wind Style: False Gale**: User creates a strong wind but not enough to pick up child let alone an adult male. Better used to create or clear smokescreens. (E Class)

**Wind Style: Zero Shoot**: User gathers their wind chakra around their fist or feet and trust. It creates a literal wind punch to uses against an opponent. Slightly stronger than a regular punch. Max Range 10ft/speed depends on the trust. (D Class)

**Wind Style: Air Sphere**: Technique requires 15 hand seals to produce. The user crates a sphere of rapid spinning wind between their hands. The size of the techniques varies on the propose of why it was created: defense makes it big enough to cover the user completely while travel make of just big enough to ride it either standing or sitting. This technique continuously sucks the same level chakra a rasengan would take to keep its form and speed. Also another drawback is that while using the defense variation the user is unable to interact with the world. One advantage is that both forms give the user the ability of flight. (S Class)

**Wind Style: Air Javelin**: User concentrates their chakra in the tips of their index and middle fingers and trust in a spear motion. During the trusting motion the wind chakra is expelled. Max Range 50ft straight/speed and strength depending on the amount chakra use. Can be lethal or no. (C Class)

**Uzumaki no Ken: One Thousand Flacons**: User jumps into the air as high as the possibly can or substitutes with something in the air. Once in the air they create 1000 clones that will gather elemental chakra into the weapon of their choosing. After said process the clones and user will trust downwards their opponent while shooting chakra from their leg to help trust them.

* * *

A/N:

As you can see Naruko is not a god level fighter right now; at best she is a low jonin at worst mid chūnin. Also I showed a few of the jutsu she created during her six month training. I also decided that she would create her own sword style hence the _Uzumaki no Ken_ but as everything it will have weaknesses. Can have our favorite heroine win all the fight now can we?

OH YEAH before I forget the Air Sphere is basically the wind ball Aang uses in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and I'm speaking of the series in Nick not the movie.

HAPPY FUCK YOU SINGLES DAY!

P.S. I feel your pain in this lonely day.

PLZ REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: The Passing Time of a Prince

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

**"Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū and Jinchūriki using it's chakra talking

_'Kami damn it'_ Thinking

**_'Actually hurt a little'_** Bijū thinking

_"Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Tayuya would be alive and she an Kiba would be together in a love-hate relationship.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Passing Time of a Princess and a Devil's Past**

Hinata Hyūga was many things a kunoichi, fighter, healer, strong willed, kind and beautiful 15 year old; but now she was scared because of the world she awoke in. All of the trees in the forest were dead, dried to the point they look completely gray, the skies looked orange and hat could only had been clouds were raging fires. But the most intimidating thing about the world she found herself in was the mountain that continually erupted in rivers of blood and rock. Where she was she did not know and that scared her. Then she finally notices that her body was transparent with a blue almost white glow.

"Am I dead?" she asked and her voice echoed in the burning ash covered wasteland. But after a time of simply standing in the stop she appeared the princess decided to explore and see if she really was dead. "I could be dead; I mean the pain I felt a few moments ago was horrible."

As the princess moved she noticed that the world never really moved or was it the time never moved? But then something in the world did change and it was in the skies. It started as simple flashes of light but as time went of sounds accompanied that flashes and at first the sounds where small but later on they grew more defined. She realized they where the sounds of battle and one that involved many people; she looked up and saw the flames had all come together into two circles and in the middle were images of the battle. On the circle to the left she was a courtyard filled with men in armor while in the now to the right she saw hallways or the courtyard form a higher view and the hallway was filled with men with the same armor.

It gave her pause and made her think: Why was she seeing these things? What was the meaning of it? Was she really dead or just having a horrible nightmare? She didn't know but when the flaming circle become one it got her inters. She saw a boy probably her age, a woman and a man. Their lips moved but no sound came then kill saw the boy disappear after he attacked and not long after the woman falling on her knees but she too disappeared after she crawled closer. Then there was only the man that was pressed against a window.

"**I didn't say it was your fault. I said I was blaming you.**" She heard a double layered voice say as the echo of it fell on the world she was in and the next thing she saw was the man been kick out of the window. But after that the circle in the sky banished and the flames it made continues their eternal journey over the skies; than the world flashed with great intensity and she had to cover her eyes, it worked surprisingly well considering she was still transparent. But when the light stopped she saw her…

There standing a few yards away from her was the only being in existence that made her heart and soul move. There just a few yards away from her stood Naruko Uzumaki cloth in an burnt orange kimono shirt and black pants. Her hair had gotten longer reaching her waist instead of the short neck length it used to be and Hinata also noticed that Naruko was still the smallest person in their age group considering she look 4'9'' and Hinata was bigger by 3 inches. But even so she was there, the one she love was there and all she had to do was move-

The princess's thought stopped and she was the Uzumaki flying through trees thanks to a fist. Said fist beloved to a woman that was about 5'5'' with flaming red hair on her head, but the most sticking feature of the woman was the pair of fox ear on top of her head. But she spanned out of her thoughts on the woman and moved to help Naruko; only for a tree branch too wrap around her right leg and stopped her. She looked up in time to see the woman use a Primary Lotus on Naruko and the world flash making her close her eyes; when she opened them she saw that the world had reset for lack of a better term and both she and Naruko where in the same starting point as before. Again she tried to move again when she saw the woman attack and again the tress tried to stop her.

It was pure torture for her seeing that woman keep hitting and throwing her love around. She would often call out Naruko's name with all her might and Naruko would react but all that did was gave the woman a chance to hit her. What did she do to disserve this kind of her? Was there a sin she made to received a punishment like this? There she was the love of her life fighting for her life against an opponent far stronger and she was there to see it all happen but be unable to do anything. This hell was breaking her in way she never thought possible. Then the fighting stopped and the world did not flash as Naruko fell and disappeared.

Hinata just laid there tangled in tress branches crying and looking broken as her soul was. Then she saw the red hair woman start walking towards her with a confidence and sensuality that seem to belong to only her. As the woman walk to her Hinata saw that the woman's lips, that held a mocking amuse smirk, where red like Kurenai-sensei's and her eyes were equally crimson but with slit pupils. When she was finally was in front of her she noticed that the red fur belt she wore around her waist to keep the red no sleeve kimono shirt and deep red pants move. The belt move completely to show it was actually a fluffy red fox tale with a white tip.

"**Enjoyed the show my dear. It was fun making it after all.**" The women told her in a voice that was bath in other worldly power. "**You know this happened to you because you chose this path right. You loved her so much that you force destiny to change and created this connection. Now a red tread binds the two of you and will never release you even in death. Be proud girl your love change the course of history and that is something only a few have done.**"

When the women finished talking she raised a claw hand to her hearts and trusted into her chest. It didn't hurt as the hand went in but then she took out a small ball of white energy. The ball was only big enough for the woman to hold it between her thumb, index and middle fingers. "**This will be one of the tree jewels that will unlock your happiness. But for now live your life for in seven years a new world will be opened to you. Make yourself stronger girl for that strength will be needed.**"

With that Hinata Hyūga banished for the world covered in ash, dead tress and burning skies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hinata opened her eye she noticed that she was in a hospital room and that next to her was little Hanabi holding her right hand as she slept; it made Hinata smiled knowing that even after losing Hanabi still saw her as a big sister and still loved her. She fell asleep again since it was night and the nightmare she just woke up for exhausted her both physically and mentally. The next time she woke up it was already day but Hanabi was not in the room with her; still she tried to move which prove to be somewhat difficult because her body was lethargic form God knows how long period of none activity. When she finally got to sit up on bed the door to her room opened and saw that it was Tsunade-sama.

"Well this is nice surprise. I didn't think you would wake up just like that after a month of been in a coma" her teacher/Hokage informed her. Well that explained why her body felt like lead.

"At least I'm alive and to destine to hell"

"And why would you go to hell?" Tsunade asked her was she checked Hinata to see if anything was wrong. Hey having a heart attack at a healthy age of 15 and falling into a coma was not something that happened on regular bases. As she continued her examination Hinata told her about the nightmare she had and in the best detail she could. Tsunade all so noticed that Hinata was truly disturbed by said nightmare since she tended to tremble a little as she told it.

"Well I can't really say there is anything wrong with you Hinata but it would be better that for the next two week you don't do any heavy training or missions higher than D ranks just to be safe." The Godaime order her as both her leader and doctor.

"Two week but where can I get my fun from?" Hinata wined playfully. Not many Hyūga's saw this part of her because during the two years since Naruko's death she had started acting colder to many. She didn't abuse of anyone in the branch families and often help any of the children training but she rarely if ever smiled let alone show that she had a sense of humor. Still Hinata knew Tsunade was tried to look out for her so she would follow orders.

"Hey Tsunade-sama how's the baby?" Hinata asked finally noticing that her Hokage was showing sign of been pregnant. Considering that she was in a coma for a month that meant that the older woman was about five to six month into the pregnancy. '_Hehehe guess Jiraiya-sama is better than most women ever give him credit for._' She thought while grinning as Tsunade froze on the spot with her back to the grinning princess.

Tsunade just stood there for a few moments then she turned to the grinning Hyūga girl with a fierce glare. "Be careful with that mouth girl I'm starting to get mood swings." Her teacher finally said to Hinata but she only grind back to her. Still she would be lying if she said that nightmare was not in the back of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since she was release from the hospital after Tsunade gave her the clear and the speech of following doctor's orders. Right now she was in the park that was two blocks away from the academy sitting in one of the benches while looking at the kids playing. Kiba-kun had asked her to come here so they could talk. He didn't say about what but said that it was something that he needed to take out of his chest. He along with Shino-kun had been there for her during that first months of Naruko's death and help her in the healing process; they were incredible friends and she loved them for it.

Speaking about friends she saw Kiba coming with Akamaru that had already gotten too big for him to ride in top of Kiba's head or inside his jacket that right now was open. Kiba had not really change much only growing taller and wearing the hood of his jacket least often.

"Hey Hinata how are you? Feeling any better?" he asked her as he sat next to her. She notices that he kept glancing at her face nervously but thought nothing of it.

"Yes and next week I'll finally get the okay to beat your ass." The responded his question and smirked when he shivered in fear at the memory. You see Kiba has said the wrong combination of words to Hinata while her body was going through some feminine problems and her reaction became the thing of legends amongs their friend. Anko nearly threw Ino away as an apprentice for her thanks to that; thankfully Iruka was able to change her thoughts on that.

"Yeah lets to not speak of that for now on okay?" he asked almost plead

"If that is what you want?" she fired back. But after that she did noticed that Kiba looked really nervous and for the next minutes they didn't talk at all. It was really making the atmosphere between them very awkward considering the only sounds came from Akamaru chasing a few butterflies but before she could say anything Kiba spoke.

"AAAHHH I CAN'T TAKE THESE ANYMORE!" well more like screamed really. After the outburst he turned to her with a serious look in his eyes. "Hinanta would you please go out with my as my girlfriend?" he finally asked her and it studded her.

"Kiba-kun" she whispered to him.

"Look I know that you love Naruko but she's dead. I'm not saying forget about her I just want a chance. I want the chance to show you that you can still be happy and give you a chance to make a family." He said and his eyes show it. He really was worried for her and the look of his eyes reflected that worry he had for her in a very true way. It showed that he meant what he said and that he would be there on those nights the pain of losing her first love would be strong. She turned away from him for she could not do something so cruel to him.

"I can't Kiba-kun." She finally said to him.

"But why? Hinata I know it could be hard but-"

"I can't Kiba, I can't because you mean to much too me for me to do something so cruel. I can use you too please my loneliness or as an emotional support for night were the pain is too much. Kiba I love you enough to see you not just as a friend but a brother. I don't want to lose that because I was to weak please understand this." It hurt her to be this frank to he and reject him in such a way but she needed to do it because he was that special to her; he was another big brother that loved her. But it hurt more when his face crumbled in sadness but she saw a bit of understanding shine in his eyes as he turned away from her and sighed.

"Okay so I don't get the chance… Heh Maybe it's for the best for both of us. I don't think I would like sharing you with someone that's dead." After saying this he lean back against the back rest of the benched and sigh as he looked at the sky. "But who knows maybe she's actually-"

"Don't" was her simple yet powerful order. It gave him pause and he had to turn to see that she was trembling trying to hold back the tears. "Please don't finish that sentence Kiba-kun. Just please don't." she plead to him.

"But I'm just saying that there could be a-"

"I don't want to hear it Kiba." She interrupted him with a much harsher voice than she wanted but he nodded understanding. "It's just I don't want to have hope that out there she is alive. Because if she is then there is a chance that she is in the arm of another; she could even had a family right now. I don't want that hope because if I had it and found out she was with a lover my heart and soul would not take it. No one would stop it me from killing myself to stop the pain of knowing I was not the one that could save her." She explained to him and a few tears managed to slip from her eyes.

"Well I guess a never really had a chance huh?" he said and the patted her head. "But I'm still going to be here because I'm one of you big brothers and it jobs to protect out little sister right?" he told her with a friendly smirk in his lips. It made her smile happily that she didn't lose a friend because of this.

She took his face in both of her hands and kissed his forehead. "Yes that your job." She said to him gently and then up to go walk back home with the knowledge that they both need time after this. Not knowing that in six month around mid January she would wake up in bed crying because of a pain of lost that felt like the time her mother died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He saw her go and it hurt but he knew that there was nothing he could but protect her like a brother. "Just my luck. I fall in love with the two women I could never have. One because she is dead and the other because she love that first."

"BARK!"

"Yeah yeah laugh it and let see who give you a flee bath."

Akamaru did whimper at that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko had spend a great deal of the night crying while the other women help thing her comfort none of them asked why she had cried but they stilled help and giving her the red scroll that help her origins. For the rest of the night, when she clam down and the women fell asleep, all she did was read the red scroll again and again. She could not even begin to know how to feel about the information. On one hand this was kept from her since she was born and that infuriated her beyond believe but on the other there was nothing she could do. I mean she had been lie to but to take vengeance of the people that knew nothing would be like the men that child her child simply because he was a baby.

The people of Konoha probably never even saw the connection between the Fourth and her so if she went to kill them it would be killing them just for not knowing. She wanted to create peace not senseless murder. True that at first that was all it really was she wanted to do but those six month of training did wonders to her thinking. Now she knew what the fox meant when it asked her if she would kill everyone that was part of the war. It meant if she would kill the innocents that had gotten involved because of their leader and that there were leaders that were actually good. So no she would not drop everything a go to Konoha and kill everyone, besides Gaia and the Elemental Nations where a month's travel from each other by sea. The chances of her ever meeting someone from there were slim to none.

But then another thing presented itself during the letter and that was that her tenant may know more. Kakashi probably wrote in thinking that she would have to fight it out of the fox but still the idea was planted. The only people that truly knew what happed were three; two of them dead but the last was inside of her. She looked at the scroll again and noticing the small seal at the end that probably contain the gift Kakashi wrote about; she noticed it after reading the scroll a third time and yet to unseal it.

Naruko calm her nerves, rolled the scroll close, put it away, been extra careful not to aggravate her bruised ribs of the time she was battered like a ball and mediate to go into her mindscape. It was time to know the truth about her past and only Kurama, the Kyūbi no Yoko knew what happened the night she was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eye she was greeted with the sight of her of the desolate wasteland that was her mindscape. Over the six month of training her mood had gotten better but not by much and it reflected here. While the world was still mostly dead there existed random patches of live trees lush trees in grass; it looked weird see one or two trees completely green and alive in patches of grass been surrounded by an ash covered ground and dead tress. The skies were no longer covered in flaming hell fire and now had clouds lazily flouted in the still orange background.

She was about to moved towards the mountain/volcano that represented her chakra when she noticed a red orb flouting to her right. She turned her head and examined it quickly determining it was a beckon created by Kurama because she felt the fox's power radiating from it. The orb started to wander to the direction behind her and move as if asking here to follow it which she did; the walk felt like hours of mindless traveling but they did get to a destination. The destination was a place in her mind that held an incredible amount of life considering it was a forest but that was not the most striking feature. Right in the middle of this forest there existed a pair of giant crystal formation and she could see had a certain design to them. As she got closer she noticed that one of the crystals had yellow lighting caught in it and the other had golden chains embedded in it and coming to a circle at the center of the crystal.

At the base in the middle of both crystals there was a red hair woman with fox ears; dressed in a sleeves kimono shirt that her D-cup breast, red pants and a red fluffy tails that was moving lazily form left to right; she was only 5'5'' and didn't wear any footwear. The woman noticed her smiled at her with full red lips and laughing crimson slit eyes; the red orb Naruko was following came to the woman and turned to two red leather arm guards that the woman put on.

"**Took you long enough baka-gaki.**" came the strong yet cheerful voice of the woman.

"Kurama?"

"**Yep**"

"But you're a-"

"**Woman not really a just like the body. Besides Bijū's sex change depending or the jinchūriki they are seal in. Kind of a really bother considering our really names already have name or female denomination.**" The fox informed her and making it clear that it really didn't bother her and actually fun some humor in the situation humans put her in. "**Anyway you're her to learn what happened that night right?**" the now female fox asked her while putting her hand that held black claws on her hip; the blond nodded to confirm the question. The vixen sighed and suddenly lost her upbeat atmosphere while she turned her head slightly to look at the crystals behind her.

"**Well first of I would say I don't really remember much. You see I was forced out of your mother-**"

"Wait a minute did you just say forced out of my mother as in my mother was your-"

"**Previews jailor yes. It's kind of a family tradition since my power if so great only the dense chakra of an Uzumaki can hold me. Both Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama's wife, and your mother Kushina where my previews jailers; so feel proud for you are part of a long line a females that had held me.**" The vixen shakes her head and getting back to the topic at hand.

"**Anyway as I was saying I was force out of your mother by a man in a mask and he had the sharingan. With that blasted eye he took control of me and after that I don't remember what happened. Because next thing I remember was waking up as you fought the ice chick.**"

Naruko stood there and tired to absorb all the information the great fox gave her. It was a lot to take in and most of it confusing but she understood one thing: Kyūbi was not at fault for the attack because she was being controlled by an unknown enemy. "I will never get my revenge on that bastard will I?" she finally ask rhetorically because of all the information.

"**Not unless you he was the only mask man in the world and you went to the Elemental Nations risking the Leaf finding out you're alive**." The vixen answered her just to be a wiseass.

"Heh fair enough but then tell me what are those crystals for. I've never seen them before." She asked Kurama because now standing here made her feel something familiar then.

"**This is where your mother and father's chakras are sealed but there is no way to unlock it right now; maybe if you found someone to train you in the art of seal making we could see.**" The vixen informed her and so she nodded while disappearing from her mindscape so she could sleep. Later during her journey to save Gaia she would find someone to teach her; after all that could be the only way to again a chance to see her parents.

* * *

Next Time: The devil is regaining her humanity little by little as the journey continues, her army starts to gain numbers and new challenge begins.

* * *

A/N:

There you have it chapter 13. Hate it, love it? Anyway I tried to make the moment between Kiba and Hinata to be heartfelt. You see I actually like Kiba because of how strong he could be and I wanted to make him friendlier towards Hinata and Nakuro. So I made him fall for both of them but know her never had a chance. I know is cruel of me to had him bro-zoned like that but I didn't want to make him an enemy either.

Also… yes Tsunade and Jiraiya are together as well as Iruka and Anko. I just felt those four go needed some happiness. Maybe later when I think of Omakes I'll say how they got together and say what Hinata did to Kiba.


	14. Chapter 14: Gathering of Souls

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū and Jinchūriki using it's chakra talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto. Because if I did…. I don't know I'm sleepy.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gathering of Souls**

"Kami-sama sooo tired can't we rest Valkytie-san." ask a young female voice to the tall blond while they traveled at noon.

"Don't worry Elsy-san we are getting close to the next town." informed the Valkyrie in an amused tune as she looked at the young hunter at her side. The young girl was only 14 making her two years younger than Naruko. The girl had short chestnut brown hair that was tied in a low pony tail, honey/gold color eyes, modest B-cup breast, and 4'10''. She was dress in a green low shoulder shirt showing a chainmail shirt under it, white pants, leather boots and leather gauntlets with fingerless gloves. On her back was a wooden bow and quiver, both of which she could use with deadly pressing and at her right hip she had a leather bag to hold her other hunting equipment. She also had a basic knowledge of seal; she prove this after showing Naruko that she had sealed Stone's Song, the axe the leader of Saber Fangs used, into a scroll.

She was one of the women captured by the bandits but thankfully they never got to touch her. This was because they had a tradition of showing the new girls what they needed to do by using the ones already there. Still the day Elsy Wingfang joined was the day Naruko's Amry started…

_~Flashback Start~_

_It's been a week since Naruko ended the rein of the Saber Fangs and it was time for her to move. She had also gotten new cloth at Eagle's Nest for free as thanks from the town's people; now she was dress in a sky blue short sleeve shirt, a chainmail shirt under it, black pants, leather boots and leather gauntlets with fingerless gloves. She still had her bear skin bag to hold her equipment that now where thankfully metal after taking some of the things the bandits had in mass but they where all iron. Speaking of equipment in mass she was able to seal most of it after she learned to over the week. You see Kakashi little gift seal inside the scroll was twofold: one was a tri-pointed kunai that belong to her father and the other was a book with the basic of sealing._

_She was able to learn the basics because she used the clones method taught to her by Kyūbi during her six month of training. So she would create 10 clones the each created a 100 and since every time she had were copied so long as they were not seal it gave her a 1000 book of basic sealing. Now she knew how to create sealing scroll for equipment, sealing to raise or lower heat and explosive tags; she was starting to get the urges to blow thing up after learning that one._

_But it was time to say goodbye to Eagle's Nest now that thing had gotten better; besides she needed to build an army. So now she was heading out to look for the next town down the road and see if she could start there._

"_VALKYRIE-SAMA! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" came yell form the town and she had to turn and see why someone was calling her; apparently people thought Valkyrie really was her name because of her presenting herself a such during the fighting. When she turned completely she saw a girl with chestnut hair run towards her. The girl dress in green with a bow and quiver on her back stop in front of her panting from the running she most had done. "Thank you for wanting Valkyrie-sama I knew you would see I'm worth your time." the girl said after catching her breath._

"_Why is that?" Naruko raise an eyebrow while looking down at the small girl._

"_Because I can fight and you need an army." She responded with confidence while looking up at her because of the height difference._

"_This is not a game brat I'm going to start a revolution. People will die and one of them could be you." The widow/mother told the girl to test her resolve; she could afort to have weakling this early into the campaign. The girl didn't disappoint considering the fire in her eyes flared and she still stood with confidence._

"_I know this Valkyrie-sama and I'm ready. I was caught by those bandits because I was hurt while hunting but I won't let it happen again. My name is Elsy Wingfang and I bow to you my loyalty my lady." The now named Elsy bow to her with her right fist on her heart. Naruko didn't say anything but nod her head so the girl knew she accepted the proclamation; she then turned around and continued her walk prompting Elsy to run a little to catch up to her._

_~Flashback End~_

It had been a month since they left _Eagle's Nest_ and in that time Naruko learned more of the girl; from her sealing ability that night showing her the axe to her skills with the bow and arrow. That particular skill was put to use against a few bandit that had attacked them in the road. Elsy's fighting style was almost like a dance considering it consisted of spinning or jumping around with shoot her arrows. Naruko still did most of the fighting but those arrows prove to be great back up.

Thanks to those bastards the killed on the way they managed to get a few coins from ransacking there dead bodies. Plus they got into the habit of beheading them in case some of them had bounties. An army needed money to run and between them were only 1000 gold coins, or Ryōs if you wanted to get technical, at most. **(1 is RPG based because it's much easier on everyone.)**

"Ne Valkyrie-sama what are we going to do on the next town?" ask Elsy to her idol/leader

"Get a map for one and then a place to sleep." She responded with a straight face.

"You're telling me you don't know where you going?" Ely asked as her right eyebrow twitched that the information.

"There a road so there must be a town at the end." Was all she said but knowing she logic was very flawed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully for the duo there really was a town at the end of the road and it only took them one more hour to reach but it was already night. The town was called _Trader's Hut_ they both thought it was because of all the shops in town which was a safe bet that it was. Even so it was too late for anything besides inns, bars and law enforcement establishments open. Neither of them wanted to deal with drunks right now so the retired into an inn that only asked 100 coins for person a night which they paid and right now the where in a room with only one bed; Elsy blushed at this.

"Hehe I can sleep on the floor if need my lady." The young girl spoke out of nervousness.

"Nonsense Elsy we are both woman and it's only for the night." The older female said with a tune that said she was annoyed that the chestnut hair would even mention that. "Now get our thing accounted for while I go take a bath. It's been a week since either of us had any indoor plumbing anyway." With that said the warrior left the archer to set their thing and check the inventory.

Said archer saw the woman live and remember just who she was…

_~Flashback Start~_

_It been five days that both women had started to travel and it was night. Right now, while in the camp, Valkyrie was bandaging her foot after she fell and spried it. Really what where the chances of them finding two black bears fighting for a mate and actually cause them to attack them for just starring to long? It was luck Valkyrie-sama had Brave Vesperia because her bow and arrows didn't do anything but prove distraction._

"_Hey Valkyrie-sama am I a liability." She asked to women because she certainly felt like one right now._

"_You aren't, not from the foot work I saw you did. It was bad luck that the branch you landed on broke." The beautiful woman told her as she finished addressing the small wound and then going to the fire to prepare their diner of cooked fish._

"_Hey can't I ask you a question?" she asked after the tall blond gave her the cooked fish._

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Why are you trying to save Gaia?" she asked and saw that the blond froze for a few minutes. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked that.' She thought._

"_Something was taken from me and I don't want to let it happen to others." Valkyrie told her after sometime. She wondered what that was but she did think it was right to ask; not after the first reaction so she tried to change that subject. "I say well could you tell me about your life. I mean a woman of your young yet adult nature most have some stories of debauchery here and there right?" she asked while wiggling she eyebrow in a very subjective manner._

"_Elsy"_

"_Yes Valkyrie-sama"_

"_I'm only 16"_

_~Flashback End~_

That information nearly made her choke on her fish that time. Still she sighed because she hoped that Valkyrie-sama would open up more. Valkyrie was always so cool or aphetic about everything; even when she is clearly been nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now Naruko was taking a hot bath in the shower the room had and she was thinking. Was the hot water poured down her toned arms, big chest, recently developing six packs and strong long leg she thought about her next move in this war. First thing they needed to do was go to the law enforcement office and deliver the heads of the bandit to collect bounties if they had any, after which buy better supplies and later look to see if there was anyone worth recruiting. Yes she needed to start building this army.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they got up around 7:30 a.m. which gave them an hour to eat before they would start the day. After eating the duo first went to gather the bounties of the men the kill which earned them about 5500 coins; enough to buy better equipment than iron base ones. As such the next stop was a blacksmith and they were able to find a new hunting bow and 100 steel arrows, studded leather gauntlets, boots, and chest pieces for both since it gave them more protection yet left agility; something they would have lost getting steel or plated armor and since both of their fight style relied heavily on been mobile it suited them. Regretfully the shopping spree to get ready with all the times they needed cost them about 5050 coins and only left them with only 1450 coins.**(2 LOOK: at the A/N to see all that they bought so you know how I will deal with money in the fic.)**

After that was don't they went to the town's tavern and see if they could recruit someone for the group. What greeted was a one sided fight; or at least it look like one. There in the middle of the room where 5 heavily armored men staring down a one drunkard that was already wobbling. The drunkard had black hair spike hair tied into a high pony tail, light blue eyes hazed by alcohol, tanned skin, scruffy sideburns and a blushing silly smile form all the alcohol. He was dressed in a pick button up shirt, black pants, black shoes and a purple jacket with golden borders on the chest while black around the wrist. He also looked to be 5'7, making him smaller than Kakashi by three inches, and do to how baggy his close were Naruko could not see if he was a scrawny as he looked. **(3)**

Considering the Kanata in it sheath that was hanging from his left hand by a rope Naruko could tell the man could in some way fight with the sword. "This could be interesting." She finally said much to Elsy's confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I SOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID!" one of the five men yelled to the poor drunken guy. Thought the drunken man merely giggled as if it was a joke. This in infuriated the armored men and he threw a right straight punch with all his might do the giggling fool move a little to the left and pushed she shoulder casing him fall on his arm.

The other four saw this tried to tackle the drunk only for him to actually jump all of them. They fell on top of the first guy and since the first one fell on his arm the combine weight of the four others heavily armor men fell on him it dislocated his arm; some people actually heard the pop and Naruko was one of them. The guy screamed and his friend hearing this decided to do the smart thing a retreated to get the friend heal on not risk their friend aggravating his now injured arm.

The drunken man only laughed hardy at they left like it was fun and games and later started asking for more think from the bartender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That… was interesting?" Elsy asked as she blinked because she could not really understand who a man that could barely stand straight managed to get five men to leave like that. But Naruko knew since the men had move just like Lee did when he was using the Drunken Fist. Yes this man maybe could be a fool when drunk but something told her that he would be useful.

"Elsy I'm going to get that man, just get the rope ready." was all Naruko said and then she was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared instead of a 6'1" tall blond now stood two 5'1'' tall red heads that look exactly like her but without the whisker marks; said red heads proceeded to walk to the black hair man in a very sexual manner and successfully catching his attention. The red heads than took him to the back of the bar while taking a flask of sake with them. The party of three then sat in a table and talked for a bit with the red heads serving the man more alcohol.

After a while both red heads started acting more seductive and once they had their hand on the back of his head they both slammed his skull into the table knocking him out. The red heads where once again covered in smoke and once it cleared Valkyrie stood and she was beckoning Elsy to come; Elsy took up the rope and they tied him up. Valkyrie picked him up onto her shoulder like he weight nothing and they proceeded to go back to their room at the inn.

'_Okay so there is more to Valkyrie-sama. I just hope I never get to see her piss off at me._' thought the young archer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masaru Kazemon didn't know what happened first he was at the bar with two sexy twins and the next his head was inside REALLY cold water. He promptly took out his head out of the water as fast as he could while gasping for air.

"Glad you're up, I was starting to believe you were dead." came a clam female voice to his left.

'_Oh fuck… Masaru you really need to stop messing around view all the beautiful ladies. Although I can really stop myself from keeping my fabulous abilities from them hehehe_' were the thought of one Masaru Kazemon that now notice he was captured and tied up in some bathroom with a woman. '_Ah the thing we could do._' He thought once more while trying to smile a very dashing smile which like rather silly considering his wet hair was plastered all over his face.

But when she saw the woman sitting on the edge of the bathtub he felt like a blond goddess dress in blue shirt, black pants and shoeless had come from the heaven and-

"If you try to flirt with me know that I placed a seal on your genitals to make you impotent form the rest of your life." She told him in a clam voice while she checked her nails for dirt. It was then he noticed that the zipper in his pants was undone; he panicked slightly and had to gulp to stay calm.

'_Okay so it's a devil. Clam down my friend she probably want something just ask her nicely._' He breathes in and slowly. "So my dear what could it be possible that you desire of me?" Masaru asked to the devil that almost literally had him by the balls.

"I just need a guide and a strong fighter for my group. So dear swordsman would you join me and give me your word of both a man and a swordsman?" that smile she gave him could only be described as angelic but he read between the lines and saw the devil. She was asking him to join her and keep his manhood or refuse and deprive all the females of the world of his godlike powers.

"I swear on the collection of Icha Icha by The Great Jiraiya that you gave my eternal loyalty my lady." He spoke with the at most conviction. '_TO HELL WITH HONOR! I CANNOT LEST THE WOMAN OF THIS WORLD SUFFER!_'

The devil of a woman raised an eyebrow at his response but nodded accepting it. She then got up from her spot on the tub and proceeded to walk outside but before she walked out the door she turned to him.

"Oh and I lied to you about the seal. I'm nowhere near that level of mastery in the sealing arts." she informed him and then she left to let him to plunge his head into the cold water.

'_Beaten by own desire how typical… that tall beauty sure knows how to play._' He thought as his head was in the cold water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of minutes Masaru came out of the bathroom a towel other his wet hair. He scanned the room with and saw that the tall blond and a short brunette where sitting in a table looked over a map.

"Good you could make it swords man we were just seen where we should head next." said the woman that trick him while beckoning him to bring a sit and join them. She chestnut hair girl just looked at him with an inquisitive gaze trying to analyze him.

"Real know well I know of a few places we could go." smiled good naturedly because he knew that he fell for the trap like a fool. "But do tell what do you plan to do?" he asked to see if he could help.

"Built an army and stop this damn war." Was all the blond told him while looking at the map of Gaia. The response made his face drop.

"Are you insane? You and the brat next to you plan on finishing this war? Hah you're just going to get yourselves killed."

"HEY! Watch that tongue old man; for you are in the presence of THE Valkyrie!" the chestnut girl proclaimed.

"Hey I'm a healthy 35 year old not and old man brat. Wait a minute did you say just say Valkyrie as in the Valkyrie that took down a castle for herself in one night?" he asked completely astonished but the knowledge that he was in the presences of such a goddess.

"Yes people call me that." She answer with a tune that clearly showed she did not really cared for titles.

"Call you that? So it's not your real name the right?"

"Nope but will enough of that. Do you know of a good place where I can start building my army?" she ordered him but at least tried to make it sound like a question.

"Only one places comes to mind. The Griel Mercenaries up in Lion's Creak a small hill to the west of here; it's about a day's travel." He informed since that was the only thing that came to mind. He still did not believe that the woman in front of him could do what she thought was possible but he carried a sword with powers so he could talk much.

"Mercenaries? Are you sure that the best way? I don't want to put my faith of some that plays for the biggest wallet." She spoke because that didn't really like that idea.

"Don't worry about that Griel's a man of his word and he mostly works on jobs that protect people." Masaru informed her so she would give them a chance. Naruko sigh knowing this would be something she would need to do sooner or later.

"Then I guess we are heading to Lion's Creak." Naruko said resigning herself to the idea of buying people into her side of the fight. '_But for how long?_'

* * *

Next time: The devil faces an opponent of great power but why those this give her strength?

* * *

**(1)**

I'm taking the liberty here and making it so money works like RPG's so basically one night at an inn coast 100 coins and an iron sword would be 500. It's just so that I don't have to ways deal with the currency exchange rate and stuff like that that would make thing more complicated.

**(2)**

Studded Chest Piece: 250 x 2 = 500

Studded gauntlets: 100 x 2 = 200

Studded boots: 50 x 2= 100

Steel Hunting Bow: 500

Map of Gaia: 150

Small sealing scrolls (holds 20 items): 25 x 10= 250

Big sealing scroll (holds 50 items): 50 x 2= 100

Repair kits: 75 x 10=750

Medic kits: 250 x 10= 2500

**(3)**

Basically Raven for Tales of Vesperia only she uses a sword instead of a bow/short blade**.**

* * *

A/N:

Yep went full RPG on the currency but its better this way because now it's a LOT easier to do the math for them buying supplies for the army and later rebuilt Gaia. Also recently I've gotten word (and not so kind words) from anonymous that my spelling is wrong. Well I will point out the English is my second languish and my first is Spanish. So if you feel the need to say something PM me and I will try to fix it. This story is pretty much a draft anyway since its writing her itself.


	15. Chapter 15: Fall by Strength

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū and Jinchūriki using its chakra talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fall by Strength **

Masaru was right when he said that Griel's Mercenaries headquarters was only a day's travel; they set out immediately to the road after it was decided which was during mid day, they slept in the night, set out once again in the morning and now during mid day they got to say the place up a head. Last night they tried to get to know one another but Elsy ended up hating Masaru because of his perverted and laidback personality, plus she thought he would try something with Valkyrie-sama. That was another thing; neither of her two companions knew her real name so they kept calling her by her title but she didn't correct them either. For her Naruko Uzumaki died with her husband and son that day six month ago; so there was really no point in correcting them if they did not ask.

"Val-chan I advice you that when speaking with Griel you do so with respect. The man maybe friendly and kind but his still one of the strongest man you could find. Never a good idea to piss off someone like that I say." Inform her their resident pervert while using the nickname he had started using after they left _Trader's Hut_; it was another reason Elsy thought Masaru would do something but besides some random one-sided flirting nothing happened.

The finally arrive to the gate been guarded by two men in heavy steel armor painted blue and both held spears.

"Hold! Who goes there?" both of the men asked as they crossed there spears to block access to the gate that where opened. They could see pass the men and saw that in the courtyard where people mingling or training and most looked normal for the most part. It came as a surprise for Naruko since she always thought mercenaries where nothing more than bandits for hire; not realizing the shinobi are mercenaries with the simple difference of shinobi mostly working for the daimio of the region.

"We're potential customers, could you tell us in?" she finally said to the guards. The guards look at each other then at them and nodded while uncrossing their spears.

"You can pass but please keep Massaru-san on a leash Titania-sama still hasn't forgiven him for last time." The guard to her left said with a tune the clearly said he was trying not to laugh. She had to turn her head slightly to see Masaru who only raised his arms helplessly and laugh nervously but she didn't say anything; she proceeded to go into the courtyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked a little while with their pervert in the lead because apparently he has been to this place more than once and most was because he had "womanly problems". He had let them to the largest building that was in the middle of the fort. When they got inside they saw to women. The older one had long blue hair almost purple, dress in light green robes with a long blue scarf that created two tails with the way it was tied around her neck and to her side was a young girl with light brown hair that went pass her shoulder, wore a leather shirt over a small white robe that only reached mid thigh and she too had a long scarf but her was white with pink ribbon at the end of the twin tails. Both women looked to be doing some paperwork considering all of the papers around then and the look of frustration in their faces that she only saw on Tsunade or the Third when they did that task.

"Elena-san and Mist-chan long time no see!" Masaru greeted him with a happy grin of his face. This cause both woman to look at them and they saw the that the older woman had dark blue eyes while the younger one had an aquamarine color; the older woman smile at them while the young one looked at them with a curious gaze.

"Ah Masaru-kun! What are you doing here? Got in trouble with the two girls behind you or are here for Titania-san's panties again?" the elder one asked while grinning.

"No, neither of the two this time I'm afraid. We're here to see your husband because Valkyrie here needs an army Elena-san." He said to the woman while pointing at Naruko with his thumb.

"Okay… Mist-chan could you get your father? His probably training with Ike-kun." Elena said to the girl Mist that nodded and went to look for the aforementioned father.

"So… why do you want an army?" Elena asked in a gentle but her eyes were calculating as she looked at Naruko.

"Let's wait for the leader to come and we will talk." Was all she said and Elena nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't more than a few minutes before the girl Mist came back with two men. The first one, presumably Ike since he was younger, to enter looked to be around 15-18 of age, his height was around 5'5'', had blue eyes, blue spike hair, wears a dark green bandana around his head, blue coat shirt with in yellow on the edges and held by a belt, white pants, black leather fingerless gloves with steel on the back, black leather boots and a red cape with white underlining.

The next to him was another story because for one he was 6'1'' making Naruko him the same height and he was built for strength to; he had brown eyes with brown spiky hair. His cloth consisted of a black coat shirt held by a belt, white pants, leather gloves, leather boots, blue steel greaves and blue steel shoulder guards, as his only visible armor and a dull yellow cape. But there was more to the man as he smiled upon seeing Elena; this man hid his true power.

"So my daughter tells me Masaru brought us more money. Would that be you miss?" she asked her when he looked at her party. She nodded and now that everyone was there she told exactly what it was she wanted. She told them how she knew that alone it was impossible to end the war that ravaged Gaia so she needed an army to be able to beat those that did not fight for the people. She spoke of how people were suffering and that this war kept bringing the worse in people and as such they disserved a chance for peace. It was incredibly idealistic she knew but she also knew that the war had to stop.

"So you came to us as a way to start building this army of justice?" Griel asked after hearing everything; even so Naruko could see that his eyes held some understanding.

"It not an army of justice but a movement of freedom; I don't know who will lead after and there is a chance that I will die. But it is in my hope that even if I were too die before completing my goal people are move enough to fight their oppressors. Kings are nothing if their subjects are constantly fighting them." she responded to his question. Griel nodded his head but then she started moving to the door to the outside.

"Bring your sword." Was all he said to her and she saw out of the corner of her eye Masaru sigh, cross his arm behind his back and muttered sound every close to "She's screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had walked a little in to a ring in the training field with Griel in one side and Naruko in the other. Griels arms where crossed while one of the members walked between them. Naruko guess that she and Griel would fight but thing was that Griel didn't have a weapon on him but a simple wooden sword.

"Everyone listen up! Our leader is facing the great Valkyrie that managed to defeat Warlord Saken in his castle in one night alone and just last month liberated _Eagle's Nest_! This battle is to see if Valkyrie is worthy of having us as allies. Are both fighters ready?" both nodded with Naruko taking her battle stance. "HAJIME!"

Neither fighter moved at first; just looking at each other for weaknesses. Than Naruko attacked with Vesperia in its whip sword form in downwards motion but Griel simply side stepped to his right without uncrossing his arms. As Vespreria hit the ground she flicked her wrist to take out his legs but he actually managed to stomp the whip before it did anything.

'_DAMN IT! I can't change Vesperia if it not joined completely in this from._' She tried to pull but even with chakra Griel's foot did not moved until she gave one last pull. In this pull it did came back her but it was because Griel had raised his foot; this in turn threw her off balance and nearly causing her to get hurt by Vespetia returning to her.

"Your sword can attack from afar but it does nothing if your opponent can see it and do something." he advice her not mock her like someone else would have. So she took his advice and changed her sword to a claymore and grabbed it with both hands. It was thankful that had lived long enough to see all manner of weapons; still two-handed sword were heavy and she didn't normal uses them because it cut the jutsu part of her fighting style. But this wasn't a life or death fight so it was okay.

Naruko charge him attacking in a vertical slash from right left but Griel move just enough so Vesperia would can with his left shoulder guard; the clag in metal was hear and Naruko felt the vibration of her blade hitting such strong metal. '_Damn I forgot how metal reacts when it hit metal._' But that was all she could think since Griel use that moment of distraction to kicked her in the stomach which send her sliding on the dirty while standing; the kick only knock the wind out of her and move her 5 feet from him.

"I must say that I didn't expect you to have a sword that could change forms. It's a good way to confuse your opponent." He said but that was all he got in as she changed Vesperia to a gladius and attacked him. He dodge a vertical slash, a left punch to the face, side set a stab and managed to punch her in the face making her back up to change her sword again. This time it was in a repair sword to start doing random and uncoordinated stabs at him but all were block or parry the attacks with the wood sword he carried. Again she changed the sword to hook sword and try to take out his legs but every time she swung to the legs Griel would either back up or kick it with the greaves of the opposite leg. She swung once more but that time he stomped making it fall from her hand do to the surprising force of the hit. Griel used that moment of distraction and nailed her with a right hook to the face.

The force of the blow actually picked her up and sends her flying while spinning her at the same time. Naruko landed face first into the ground with a pained groan; as she got up she had to spit out the blood in her mouth because he had manage to break her lower lip. Not to mention the her brain felt as rattled as every time one of her clones committed suicide because of something made them think over during training. '_Good God I think I have a concussion right now. Thank the log and Kyūbi I heal fast._' She thought as she stood up holding her head. After shaking her head to clear to cobwebs she took a taijustu stance where it looked like she would be boxing but instead of fist she held her hand like claws. Griel raised an eyebrow at her when she took that stance.

'_It looks like she trained with a Beast Clan… No, it looks more like she came up with that one on her own_' he thought as he watched the Valkytie with a critical eye. "I must admit that normal people would have been knocked out by that fist. I'm very impressed but not by much." It was clearly a taunt but it still made Naruko feel insulted so she fired back.

"She well not many people can heal from a blowup heart. You could say I'm a fast healer." She told him and he could tell by her tune that she was telling the truth.

"I see." was all he said and then did something that she did not expected. He picked up Verperia and actually managed to change it form to that of a regular long sword. Immediately after he attacked with it running at her with a speed she could barely keep up with. He did slash and stab attacks at her and each time while she managed to dodge he would still get cuts. The leather chest piece wore covered her chest and abdomen but didn't stop the pain from the sword making contact. Plus as time went on his attacks became faster until he managed to cut her sides with a stab. Naruko jump back to get some distance and held her left ribs were the cut was; wasn't deep but enough to cause discomfort and hinder he movements.

"Tell me do you really think you can win this war?" he asked her while looking at her as she held her side.

"What do you mean? I told you that is my plan." she responded.

"And what next?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked confused by his question. She had made it clear that her plan was to liberate the people; it was up to them later to use that freedom.

"If you mange to end this war who is to say that another will not start the moment you die? What if you die right after you liberate Gaia? What is to stop men from causing war in this world?" he asked her; this time making it clear what he wanted to know. Those questions did make her think about the world after the war. That was something she never really thought about because to her there was no "after the war" since she had nothing to live for. In fact she was hoping to die after the final moments of the war so she didn't have to look for a place to kill herself. She had nothing to hold her down anymore; her husband was dead and her child killed because she was too weak to protect him like a mother should. She was a failure as a wife and as a mother there was no place for such a woman in this world so death was her only choice after the war.

"I don't know really and to tell you the truth since I've not even started this revolution I don't think of the "after". So that is one question I can answer but I can tell you this I will not die so simply." When she finished her statement she gathers enough chakra to become visible on her fist and legs to augment her power. She didn't achieve Tsunade level strength by any means but she could still do a one-punch kill on a wolf with this trick.

She ran up to him with her new speed and threw a straight punch but Griel blocked it with Vesperia and she gave it a small dent on it. '_SHIT! MY SWORD!_' she thought got knees on her stomach causing her to bent over and momentarily held it from the pain. But moment was all Griel needed to bat her head with the flat end on Vesperia and send her flying backwards; she landed head first and end then the rest for her body fell making her be face down. '_Kami-sama, Log-sama what do people have with using me as a damn fucking ball?_'

She did get up but she only saw double; still she once more took her battle stance although could feel the blood running down the top of her head. Even so she ran tried to do a low spin kick to take out Griel's leg but she lost her vision for a moment which cause to trip with her own feet and fall. But she didn't fall on the ground because Griel kick her head up and then punch her on the stomach with his left hand causing her cough up blood. Still she grabbed his hand head butted him with all her might which stunned him enough for his hold on Vesperia to flatter and she took that chance take it back. When she did she jumped back to give her the needed space to make one of the few technique she created for her sword style.

"THIS IS THE END! **UZUMAKI NO**-" was all she managed to say before she _felt it_. It was like she was in a dark forest or maybe a dark cave and there was a creature lurking about. The creature was hunting her and it was maddening because fear started to consume her. She fell on her knees and dropping Vesperia in the process. She felt the primal fear a prey fell as the hunter walk up to it and then she saw the hunter. The hunter presented as a bipedal black bear dressed in armor; the armor was foul body heavy steel armor that was blue in color. On the beast back was a great double bladed axe the radiated with power. This creature was staking to her and there was nothing she could do. She was going to die here and it was the end as the stood before her raising its armored claw to place it in her head. This was it she would-

"Breath"

And she did so the world she was in fade into the real world to see that it was Griel that was holding her head. She then passed out from both the physical and mental stress the battled put on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Valkyrie-sama?" Elsy said in worried tune as she saw her idol and the hope for Gaia not only lose but fall while been consumed by fear of her opponent.

"She never had a chance but she actually lasted more than anyone else ever had. I'm actually surprise that she managed to hit Griel so there is no doubt she is strong. Hehe we may have more hope that we thought" she her Masaru say beside her but still she ran towards Valkyrie-sama even as Elena-san was using a healing staff**(1)** to start speeding up the recovery of her leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruko woke up she saw that was in what look like the medical wing of the base the Griel Mercenaries lived. She also noticed that even do her head hurt like hell it was bandaged, the same for her left hand that had hit Vesperia and her abdomen to because of the cut to her side. She looked at herself and noticed was hearing her blue shirt, over the bandages, and her white pants but she didn't have her shoes because she was in bed.

"Oh you're up!" she heard a young voice say and when she turned she saw it was the girl Mist that had come in with new bandages in hand. Naruko didn't say anything as the girl existed the room presumptively to look for her party because Naruko could not understand what it was that she saw at the end of the battle. '_It was like a felt his power… no I felt him and everything his was. But what was that?_'

"**Presence**" came the voice of the vixen inside of her.

'_What do you mean by presence?_'

"**Exactly that. You felt his power and his true self or manifestation if his inner sprite. It's not a technique many can do and those that do is because they are far stronger than mere human creatures. I would go so far that those that have this ability are closer to been monsters than anything else.**" explained the wise demon to its jailor.

'_So I fought a fight I had no hope of winning?_'

"**You would have had a chance if you had used jutsu but then again that was not a real fight either.**" Kyūbi said. "**Still got your ass hand to you like a little bitch though**." Naruko could feel the damn smirk on the demoness' lips.

'Changing the subject about my lost do I still call you Kurama considering you're in a woman's body?'

"**Good question… hmm AHA! Call me Akane that would do.**"

'"_Deep Red" not very original but if you want to do so._' But she didn't really talk with the newly named Akane through their mental link because the door to the medic room she was in opened once more. She turned her head to look how it was and saw it was Elsy followed by Griel, Elena and Mist that had looked for them.

"Valkyrie –sama are you okay? You've been out for three days." Her young archer informed her.

'_Guess I have to start taking less blows to the head. I know my skull is denser than normal but that doesn't mean I should live it unguarded all the time._' "I fine Elsy, just some minor throbbing. But I guess I failed huh?" she ask Griel who actually grinned at her in a happy manner.

"Not really, I tested you but I never expected you too win. You didn't walk like some that has lived in war. Anyway I liked to congratulate you on acquiring the Griel Mercenaries into your army." He told her still grinning even as her faced morphed into that of confusion.

"But I lost…" was all she could say.

"Did you really think I would just test you on whether or not we are good enough to lead my brothers and sister?" he shook his head. "There is much you need to learn child and if you're willing I can train you alongside my son. Just by seeing you I knew your life would bring a great change to this world and by fighting you I saw a raw diamond that needs to be sculp. Besides as you do missions to free the people to will get to know the people you will be working with and it would make people know you more." He explained to her. It made sense to her and this would be a chance to actually learn to fight; true battle experience was learned through action and battle. It was better to start slow now because even if the war had been going on forever it did not mean she could with her minimal fighting experience.

"I understand Griel-sensei; it will be an honor to be train under your wing." She said while extending her hand to him.

"Hmm I hope you can still say that after I start training you." He told her with a grin and taking her hand. With this the event now her army grew by at least a 50 men and women but she still needed to get stronger.

* * *

Next Time: Two months pass and in that time the Valkyrie grew stronger but will it be enough to free the souls trap in the grasps of a tyrant.

* * *

**(1)**

Healing Staff are basically staff with seal on them that transform chakra into healing chakra. This making it easier on the healer because they only had to concentrate on where to heal and depending on the seal could be done for far away. Problem is that these seal are so strong that they have an average lifespan of 30 uses before the staff becomes completely useless. Some staff are far stronger than average and those only had 15 uses.

* * *

A/N:

I think I'll start uploading at a slower rate now because thing are going to start getting complicated with the fighting and more OC's entering the game. No one of them could fight Madara and win mind you but some will be on Kakashi's level or a bit higher. Gaia has been at war for the last 2000 year, people get stronger during times of war after all.


	16. Chapter 16: Tower of the Dammed

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū and Jinchūriki using its chakra talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tower of the Dammed**

"Fuck this shit!" said a dirty looking man to the other while they were walking through a forest that was to the south of _Trader's Hut_.

"Would you shut up?! The boss gave us an order and we need to do it. Unless you want to die." The second man said turning to the first rusty sword raised but all he saw was the first man in the ground with an arrow sticking out of the left side of his head. He would have screamed but found it impossible because of the hand covering his mouth from behind while a blade cut his throat. As the second body fell on the ground an impressively tall blond female came out of the shadows and gave a thumb up to a seemingly random location. The blond assassin than climbed a tree and started traveling through them like it was second nature.

Two minutes later she stops at the sight of three men below the three she was in. Two of them moved farther into the forest and leaving the third alone and she took that chance. Out of the large leather bag she kept on her right hip she took out a rope dart or Sheng Biao; she made a noose with the rope end and threw down at the man. The rope tie around his neck and she pull up to start choking him but then she tied part of the rope on the branch she was in. The assassin than let herself fall to the ground while still holding the rope and made the end choking the man get pull up. When she finally reaches the ground she stabbed the metal blade of the Sheng Biao to the ground and essentially hanging the man. She continues into the forest in the same direction the other two went.

She moved with great sheath through the ground and trees for a few moments until she found her target. Upon reaching the camp she took again to the tree tops and claim to a branch. From the branch she moved through five trees undetected and put her on top of her target and the man responsible for a string of murders/robberies on the road for the pass week. He looked of average built but had a few scars on his exposed chest and had grease brown hair form not bathing many days; on his right hip was the optional target a knife name _Poison's Will_ that gave the user the ability to use any poison know the them but only if they were naturally created.

The assassin analyzed the camp: it had 10 men and 5 women and all looked like regular bandits but still it was a lot of them. She looked for a way to cause a distraction and saw it in the form of one of the men tacking piss close to the fire while drinking some expensive alcohol they had robbed. It was risky but she took out a kunai from her bag and swung it to the bottle. The kunai managed to break the bottle causing the alcohol to spill all over him and some to fall on the fire making it flare which cause him to catch on fire.

"AAAAHHH! PUT IT OUT!" the man screamed while running around frantically which made him and fall into another bandit those making that one catch on fire. Both human troches than started to roll but since they were close to the alcohol the other bandits moved to start kicking the men to try and stop the flames. But this prove to be a problem as five arrows came from the forest and kill four men and one of the women. The one left plus their leader took out their weapons to ready themselves.

At this the assassin took action and fell behind the leader but before could do anything he was cut in half by a giant sword. The other 9 bandits turn around to see what happened to their leader and two paid for it by the arrows embedded in the back of their skull. The assassin raised her claymore with the point directed at them.

"Give up now or you will die." She said and they did so. '_Mission Completed_.' thought Naruko Uzumaki as she made clones to tie up the remaining bandits and signaled to Elsy that the target was eliminated so it was possible for them to come out in the open. They did so and once they were in the camp they started looking through the bags full of stolen items. Once they saw almost everything mentioned was there the party of three headed back to _Trader's Hut_ and leave to remaining bandit plus returning the stolen good to the law enforcers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been two months since Naruko, Elsy and Masaru became partial members of Greil's Mercenaries and during that time both Naruko and Elsy got some seriously needed training. Elsy for one now could use daggers to a far better level and could use them as throwing weapons with great accuracy or as close range weapons that she needed if some opponent got in close. It did not that she could hold out for long at close range but enough to find an opening to escape. Something that now was far easier for her considering her speed had increased after some archers and rogues in the mercenaries started teaching her how to be more nimble.

But it was Naruko that go the most of this time of training. Greil had not only trained her on how to truly use a sword but taught her how to actually lead people. She never knew how important it saw for a leader to inspire their follow brother and sister in battle but then she saw Greil in action. She saw how he could make them grow stronger by just using a few words of encouragement or by giving a few pointers during training sessions. At first she thought it was just him but then she looked at his son Ike and notices that he could do the same. Although it was not at the same level at his father the other mercenaries did respect him and the younger recruits looked to him for guidance.

Some did come to her and this gave her a chance to practice those much needed skills. Naruko had also taken this two month to know what she could about Gaia by taking lessons from Elena. This was done when she showed that she could create clones that let her share memory; drawback from this was that the archers and rogues kept asking her to create clones so they could practices on moving targets. Good thing her clones only shared memories and not actual damage because some of the archers tended to shoot for one hit kills.

But that was not all because when she was not in mission she would make a about 100 clones to train on her chakra and jutsu. Although it was during one of the failed training sessions on creating a new technique she learned something very interesting…

_~Flashback Start~_

"_Come on you damn thing! Stabilize already!" Naruko yelled to the raging inferno ball in her hand. For the last week she had been trying to make a fire justu that that would resemble the rasengan but instead of ball of chakra it would be sphere of fire that could be thrown and blow up on impact into a hell fire. Regretfully she never got the damn thing stable enough were it would look like a small red ball with a flaming aura. All she usually got was is the raging inferno in her hand but to they looked different because right now those flames were actually calming down until they look calm but alive._

"_YES! Finally got it now for the easy part." or so she thought because the moment she let go of the ball as she threw it towards the training dummy the ball exploded. The force was enough to rival two Explosive Tag Balls and with a fire to rival a __**Great Fireball Jutsu **__which completely engulfed her, killing her instantly or at least the clone that trying to perfect the technique._

"_HOLY HELL! I knew Valkyrie-sama was strong but I didn't know she could create such strong attacks " Elsy said as she and Masaru watch while taking a break from a mission about taking down a pack of wolf that were causing trouble._

"_Yeah that was some seriously strong power but an almost complete fail right Val-chan" he said turning his eyes left causing Elsy turn to her left and seeing the woman sitting beside her. Thing was that she was not sitting on a chair to a ball of rapidly spinning air._

"_Yes it was almost a complete fail since I finally managed to get the flames under control but anything else is impossible right now." she said while still sitting on the spinning wind like it was nothing._

"_Valkyrie-sama what is the thing you're sitting on?" Elsy finally asked her leader. Said leader looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if asking what she was talking about but told her after seen where her eyes were directed._

"_This is my __**Wind Style: Air Sphere Travel Mode Jutsu**__. It's the same basic principal as my normal air sphere but this one has me on top of the sphere instead of inside it. Both technique cost a lot of chakra to produce and maintain but this one is easier because it's smaller. I training on it so I can get a better feel of my wind chakra and make it easier to produce and maintain later on." She explained but she noticed that Masaru smiled a little about the information._

"_So you use jutsu huh?" he asked her in an amuse tune that for some reason she didn't like_

"_Yes jutsu but most of them I had to create from scratch. But get the feeling that is not why the question was asked." She said to him and making it clear that she was suspicious of him. He finally turned his head completely while leaning forward to rest his arm on his leg and spoke to her_

"_Well besides the fact that in Gaia very few people even know about jutsu…" he smirked not finishing his sentence on purpose and because of the confuse expression she had._

"_I thought people knew about them. I mean because on Valka Village there were earth users. You're telling me that Gaia doesn't have jutsu users?" she asked him._

"_Oh no their do exist people like the Elementals in that Island to the East but not as many. You see here in Gaia we mostly believe in the might of the sword or any other weapon you have. This in turn makes people create attacks that can rival jutsus or even resemble a jutsu. So to see someone actively try and create them is very rare around here." he told her with a small amused smile._

"_It's true Valkyrie-sama. In fact the only jutsu that I know of that exist on Gaia are ones that help people live. Good examples of these are the one that help cultivate the land like the earth users that live in your village."Elsy explained and it made sense to Naruko because the only jutsus she ever saw in the village were ones that either worked the fields or started the firewood._

"_So what you're saying is that I should expect people able to create say water dragons out of their swords without using hand signs?" she asked slightly nervous at the prospect of one day fighting someone of Zabuza's level that didn't need to put their weapon down to nail her with an elemental attack. Masaru only grinned while Elsy laughed nervously but neither ever answered her question._

_~Flashback End~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now Naruko's group was in the front desk were Elena works informing her of their job been finished when a man came in jogging. The man was dress in dark blue button shirt and pant, with leather boots, a dark blue beret and goggles obscuring his eyes; on his right hip was a large bag.

"Excuse me is there a Valkyrie resent on this fort?" he asked once she stopped in front of them and everyone present looked at Naruko with a question mark written on their faces.

"That would be me sir." she said to him. The man nodded, looked inside his bag and then handed her a letter. She looked at the letter in his hand for a few moments and then made a clone to take it for her. The clone then took it with caution since she knew that her resent exploits of killing bandits would give a bounty on the underground organizations. For all she knew the letter could be poisoned or just a distraction for the man to try and assassinate her. But thankfully neither of the first two happened as the clone took the letter and open it to look inside; since nothing happed the clone showed it to her. She read it out loud:

_To: Valkyrie_

_You may not know me but I know you. I'm one of the generals that regretfully worked for Saken. I do not hold any ill feelings towards you for what you did that night 9 months ago. In fact I'm grateful because you managed to overthrow that scum of the earth before me and my men had to start our revolution. Now I and three of my closes friends can control this part of the Camilia region fairly. I also know that you wish to free the land of Gaia from this never ending war but for that you need an army and we are willing to help if you prove to be worthy of it. There exists in a small island in the middle of Lake Witch Core that in home to a band of slave traders. _

_The lake is to the south west edge of the Camilia region and since the lake in surrounded by mountains except a small canyon entrance not many can enter. You are to infiltrate the tower created in the island. You see I asked you this because I've lost contact with my son who had infiltrated the tower to save his fiancé. Your ability to take on an army by your self is greatly needed for this mission but stealth as well. Do this and our army will be at your disposal._

_From: Kain Mustang General of the Falcon Regiment 5__th__ unit_

_P.S. the tower is said to be made of ancient technology so you may encounter traps and weapons never before since._

Beside the letter was a picture of a young couple. The man had black hair and eyes that held both strength and freedom while the women had blond hair with brown eyes that held a loving but strict gaze. On the back of the picture it said _Roy & Riza_. **(1)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After reading the letter she thanked the mailman and asked Elena if there was anyone that she could bring on the mission. Elena told her that it was best to bring some of the rogues since it would be easier to enter and exit would out been detected; Elsy and Masaru both volunteered since they did not want to let their leader down on her first real mission against the war.

So now they were inside a ship headed to the tower that was named _Tower of the Dammed Souls_. The trip to the port where the boats to the towers were stationed had taken a good two weeks on horseback. They had taken another three day of waiting and information gathering to learn the defense plus the schedule of the ships. Thankfully now inside one of the ships all Naruko, Elsy, Masaru and the five rogues that had come with them had to do was to wait for them to reach the tower. It was also thankful that every one of the crewmen was wearing black cloaks with their hoods up and half faces masks like Kakashi so it was easy for Naruko's group could hide in plain sight.

"That's the tower?" Elsy asked her in a whisper and Naruko couldn't answer either because the structure they were seeing was no tower. The "tower" was just a three storey building, graying black, with no windows they could see and one big double door made of steel.

"The tower part of the name is just a trick. Apparently this was used as a prison by the ancient civilization but was taken over by one of the greatest criminals in Gaia's history." whispered Masaru to them.

"Said criminal been?" asked Naruko

"No one knows his name but they call him _Shadow Hand_ because of his control over the whole in the crime syndicates." he answer her. She nodded and the three separated to wait for the ship to arrive onto the island. From there the group of eight would separate and gather information or start sabotaging the tower to create simple distraction. But their main objective still remained; find the captain's son and his son's fiancé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay it official. I'm lost and this place is too high tech." said the blond Valkyrie as she looked around. They had reached the tower, gone down a stairway and after losing the slavers the group separated to look a around. It was far easier since the inside was structured like a coliseum in that it was made in a circular formation that kept going lower and lower from gargantuan to medium. It was almost the size of Konohagakure down there and in the middle of everything was a tower that connected to the ceiling; to think that the three stories building above looked like an average house. Clearly the mastermind behind the construction of this place knew the meaning of hiding in plain sight.

But because of that the place was like a labyrinth in design and thus making it easier for someone to get lost; it didn't help that she had started to hear voices and to the usual ones.

"Akane I really hope it's you making that entire ratchet."

"**Sorry but it's not my… On the bright sight they're coming from the outside so you're not going crazy.**" said the powerful vixen in the up beet tone she now tended to use. But Naruko didn't have time to make a comeback because she ducked into a corner as one of the advance puppets in this place came rolling threw the hall she was in. The first she saw were at the entrance and unlike the ones from Suna that were made of both wood and metal this were composed of only metal.

Most of the ones she saw were mounted on metal plates connected to tracks with wheels in the middle. Their bodies were most a mess of exposed wires and metal plates covering some parts with a large green crystal in the chest the pulsated with chakra to give it power. Most of puppets had lances and shields at the end of their arm's and the ones that didn't have three metal fingers. The heads, if could call them that, look like cameras and she was damn sure those red eye were such.

But then as she was leaning on the wall she was using as cover a door opened behind her with a hiss. Thankfully the puppets didn't seem to have the ability to hear because the pass by her like nothing and she was about to keep moving when the small whispers that had been nagging her became loud screams with no meaning. The yelling actually felt so painful that she doubled over and held her ears but as she did so she felt a pull towards the room behind her. She didn't know why but it was like the voices came from within; so she went inside throwing caution to the wind.

The inside of the room was definitely a shortage hold considering all of the crates and chest that lay around. But she didn't even look at them because she was walking into a section of the room labeled _Items from E.N._ In this section she saw puppets from Suna, hammers from Iwa and even swords from Kumo but still the voices kept making her move deeper into the room. When the voices falling became whispers again she was standing before a small wooden chest with a white circle with red spiral lines on top of it; it looked like the insignia that was on the left shoulder of the orange jumpsuit she used to wear. She real did not know why she was brought here but she felt compelled to touch that insignia with her bare hand.

Naruko knowing this action could end badly still couldn't stop her left hand from taking the fingerless gauntlet off her right hand. Once the hand was bare to the world it moved to the top of the chest and placed itself on the insignia. When skin met wood Naruko Uzumaki felt all of her chakra leave her for a fraction of a second and then returned to her; she immediately took her hand from the chest. But as she did this the chest disintegrated into dust while the same spiral appeared in the back of her hand.

"What the hell?" was all she could really say about what transpired just moments ago. But she didn't have much time to think as the floor she was standing stopped existing and thus making her free fall. Thankfully she managed to stop herself by appalling chakra to her feet and hand so they could stick to the walls to her sides; she skied enough to cause a dust trail and her right palm to get burned but she stopped. She would have gone up after this but the floor she was standing on before returned and thus sealing her in and closing off her only light source.

"Just fucking great." she said as she fumbled in the dark with her right hand for the small flashlight in her bag. Once she found it she turned it on to look up but the way was completely cut off so she decided to continue down; she had to put the flashlight between her teeth to make the descent much easier while still having light.

It took her a few minutes to reach the bottom but at least she was safe and she found her right gauntlet that had fallen off her hand during the free fall. As Naruko put the items back on her person she kept turning her head to moving the flashlight and look at the places she had ended up in. It appeared to be a catacomb with skeletons and everything but the creepy part was that she could hear breathing from somewhere in the darkness. She took the flashlight in her left hand while taking a combat knife in her right and started to shine light in search of the of the source of the breathing. The source turned out to be a man with black hair and eyes with a black beard chained to a wall. The only thing he had on were a pair of tattered pants and her looked like he had not eaten in days but the powerful look in those black eye spoke of will to endure.

"So you came to look or are we blowing this place to kingdom come?" he asked her with a smirk that spoke of both wishing to create hell and have some fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsy was having better luck than her Valkyrie-sama even thought she didn't know it. Right now she was in the prisoner holding area after going down five levels. Strange thing was that some animals were sitting alongside the humans and looking just as defeated. Not to mention she could see some of the slavers kicking some of the mountain cats or tigers and calling them vermin. Then there were all of the unusually large hawks and ravens trapped in cages hanging from the ceiling been pocked by iron rods that electrocuted them.

It made her blood boil but right now was not the time to act since now explosions had been heard yet. So she stayed hidden until a voice, which sounded strangely like Masaru, spoke through the intercom told the slavers to leave to holding area. The archer took this chance and looked for some of the humans to talk to and see what the status of the caged was. At first no one trusted her because she didn't show anyone her face but than a woman with dirty long blond hair called out to her while she walls chained to a wall.

"Yes what is it?" Esly asked.

"Name, rank and unite." was all the woman all the woman in tattered yellow shirt and pants told her but it came out as an order.

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"I asked you what your name, rank and unites are soldier." The woman said to her and her brown eyes held and incredible amount of power for someone that was behind bars.

"My name is Elsy Wingfang, my rank if you can call it that is Valkyrie-sama first recruit and I don't have a unit but I'm a temporary recruit in the Greil Mercenaries." The archer told the prisoner and that cause a spark of recognition on the woman's eyes.

"Is the revolution army of Kain-dono working with Greil-san?" the woman asked her with some hope in her voice but it was still firm and full of authority.

"Yes and no. Yes Kain-san asked for help but it was asked directly to Valkyrie-sama that is now working for Greil-san." Esly informed the woman who nodded upon hearing said information. "By the way what your name?" she asked.

"Elizabeth" was the woman's answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" asked confused blond to the apparently insane man who signed at her question.

"I asked you if you what to bring down this fucking hell hole while helping me look for me fiancé." the man explained to her with a bored tone.

"Wait fiancé? Is your name Roy Mustang by any chance?" she questioned and the man actually blinked at it but then grin happily at her.

"Yep the one and only." he said to her and his face became serious. "If you know my name and fell from the ceiling I would say you came here by order or request of my father to rescue both me and Riza right?" she nodded at his accurate question. "Okay then I had three questions. One: Are you going to get me out of these chains? Two: Do you have food and water? Three: How good are you at making seals?" Roy asked her.

"Right now, yes and only basic knowledge." Naruko answered him each question in order as she started working on the cuff holding his right hand.

"Basic huh? Hence you can make heat or explosion tag right?" he questioned.

"Both actually." she responded.

"Do you carry the tools to make seals and an extra pair of gloves?" he continued to asked her as she freed his right and started working of his left hand.

"Yes to all but why?" she asked utterly confused by his continues and seemingly random questions. She knew he had to be planning something and that appeared smirk on his face when she freed him help that assumption.

"Because that's all we need for my weapon." he informed her with a confident smirk that both trilled and worried her.

* * *

Next Time: The people fight for their freedom but a new challenge makes its appearances.

* * *

**(1)**

Yes Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. I don't want to make a lot of OC's.

* * *

A/N:

I'm looking for BETA reader. One of my friends offered to help but since were both going to start studying for exams I do not want to put pressure on him.


	17. Chapter 17: War in the Dammed

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 17: War in the Dammed**

"Don't worry little bird you'll be free in no time." Elsy said to the human size hawk in the cage as she tried to pick the lock. It's been a hour since she met Elizabeth and talked. She learned that everyone including the animals were actually people been torture and "molded" to become slaves later on.

It made her sick to her stomach so she started freeing everyone in that cages that could be reached by foot; now all that was left were the hawks hanging from the ceiling. But it helped that Elizabeth could actually communicated with the other beast and so none attacked her. Although she did notice collars around there necks with spikes that look incredibly painful on them while the humans had bracelets with what looked like seals.

"AHA!" she proclaimed in victory as the lock gave way and the hawk was freed. Now to the next one and it was thankful that two of the rouges in their group had found her. They helped greatly in freeing the prisoners so only a few birds were left.

"Elsy! Do you know how to get in contact with your leader?" Elizabeth asked with her hand cupped over her mouth to amplify the voice.

"We have military walkie-talkies but they don't work in here." told her one of the rouges to her before Elsy could.

"So we're flying blind." mutter Elizabeth in frustration as she started to think. "Wait a minute…" she turned to a silver color mountain cat to her right. "Vivi you said you heard the men say that there was device in here to keep us in check right?"

The cat nodded and pointed to the upper right corner of the room with its right paw. The blond woman nodded as her sharp eyes saw the device; it looked like a radio with a flashing red light in the center. "Elsy! Look to your left and behind you should see a light!" She yelled to the girl helping them.

"I see it! What is that thing anyway?" the archer confused that the sight of the object.

"It was keeping us from using our fool potential and what's giving the collars and bracelets power!"

"Oh! Should I destroy it now?"

"NO! There are still more prisoners in the other rooms! If we're to break out of here we'll need all the help we can get! Plus I need to find him first." The last part was said as a whisper but their helper got the massage; break the device now and you possibly blow all chances of freedom. Just then the light in the holding cell were turn off and when they came back on all of the remaining cages plus the collars and bracelets opened. Some of the feline even told Elizabeth that they could hear the same thing happening in the other cells.

But they didn't have enough time to dwell on it because an explosion rattled the entire place and it came from the lowest part of the structure they were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Masaru was having a good day. He had infiltrated the base with three other rouges, manages to find a map of the place from one of the slavers and he got to the control room without any problem. He then made all of the slaver concentrate on one place were the three rouges had set up traps and then helped Elsy release 150 prisoners/slaves. He had even been able to turn off the jamming signal that also kept the prisoners in check and he was about to call everyone to tell them that they could get the hell out of there when an explosion went out from the lowest part of the prison.

"Great and here I thought this would be easy." He muttered as the alarms were triggered and the machines used to guard the whole place became hostile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow…" was all Naruko could say to the display of power before her. She had fallowed Roy's orders and combined the heat and explosion seals into the array he had specified on the back of the black gloves she had. It was somewhat difficult considering the ink she used was black, the only light she had was the flashlight Roy held for her and that the seal in of itself needed to be perfect or "My hand and arm will be blown to hell." in Roy's words.

After she had finished it Roy looked at it, nodded, put the gloves on, dried the ink with his chakra, finally extended his right arm to the wall behind her and snapped his fingers. At first she thought it was a stupid ritual to prepare for battle but then the young blond felt and saw some sparks fly pass her. The next thing that happened was the wall exploited and Naruko had to turn her head towards it to see the gaping hole.

"Hmm, you did do it right. That had more power than usual but at least its stable enough to use." Roy said with a serious voice. "Come on with needed to find Riza before the alarms go off." But as he said this the alarms sounded. "Or we could run as fast as we can and get to everyone." He said with his left eye twitching.

Naruko would had told a good comeback about that been his fault but the small walkie-talkie in her left hip started emitting some static followed by a voices. At first she couldn't answer it because she had to jump to her left to evade an arrow to the ribs; it still managed to tear a hole in her cloak though. Roy than snapped his fingers and a proverbial hell fire ran passed her that proceeded to melt two enemies from the wheels up. Now that the entrance was opened Roy walked up to it and told her it was clear.

Naruko then took out her radio into her left hand and spoke. "(Beep) Hello! This is Valkyrie can anyone tell me their status. Over. (Beep)"

"_(Beep) Val-chan long time to no hear! Well everything was alright on my end until the puppets started attacking. Over. (Beep)_" came the slightly annoyed voice of Masaru over the radio.

"_(Beep) Oh please! Stop being such a cry baby! WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND MOVE WE'RE LAGGING TO GIVE YOU PEOPLE A CHANCE TO RUN! Anyway were okay just running for our lives here! After the alarm went off! We had to take out a group of five machines! A little advice takeout the crystal on their chest! (Beep)_" That was definitely Elsy's voice and from the sound in the background there was a lot of commotion. But before she could say anything Roy entered the room and took the radio form her.

"(Beep) RIZA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME KNOW THAT THE EXPLOSION WAS ME! WE'RE IN THE LOWER PART OF THIS PRISON AND WE'RE GOING UP! KEEP THE PEOPLE SAVE AND KEEP GOING UP! DON'T STOP! I NEED EVERYONE SAFE! (Beep)" was all he said and handed her the radio back. He then walked out of the hole of once more, extended his right hand and snapped his fingers making another explosion. When Naruko looked outside she noticed four of the puppets melted from the hips up. "We move now." he ordered and she didn't need another word as both moved in the direction the machines came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside hallways of the coliseum)

"Riza? How the hell is that?" Ezly asked as she moved her head to evade a crossbow bolt that nearly pierced her right temple. After that she turned around in a half spin, moving her cloak, taking out her new retracting bow **(1)** from the back of her hips, charged a chakra arrow and shot one of the bots right in its crystal heart. She found it during one of the exploring mission into the ruins over the two months of working with Greil's group. Its came really handy considering Elsy now could hold the weapon at hip level, take it out faster and could shoot either normal arrows or ones made out of chakra. She even called it _Starlight Soul_ because of how the chakra arrows looked like when shot and because it could be like Valkyire's _Brave Vesperia_; both named after stars.

Regretfully even as her chakra arrow took out one of the bots two other shot her with more blots but one of the men push her out of the way. He took the arrows on his back but he didn't die or looked in any pain. Although the distraction was enough for both a hawk and a raven to sore down with their claws and rip the machines hands off. After the enemies were blinded a two mountain cats jumped on the machines and slashed at the crystals until the chakra in them was expelled which would be the signal for the beast to jump off.

"Okay I got to admit that I'm surprised by these guys intelligence. If I didn't know any better I would say their human right?" said the young chestnut hair to the older blond was they kept running. Said blond had shot a crossbow bolt into one of the bots with one hand while running; she had taken it and the bolts from one of the first enemies they killed.

"I needed to get to Roy." was all Elizabeth told her as the blond looked at the bottom of the coliseum with evident worry in both her eyes and voice. '_Damn it Roy! Why are you always getting yourself in trouble when I'm not there for you?_' Riza thought remembering who much of an idiot her fiancé could be.

'_Roy so help me God if you die I'll go to the afterlife pick you up and shove my foot up that perfect ass of yours!_' she thought in frustration because she knew that they needed to save the people first. Roy himself ordered her to protect everyone so she didn't stop.

"Roy? Wait then your Riza-san?" asked Elsy was she jumped and flipped backwards to shot five chakra arrows into the group of robots; two pierce two crystals, one took out camera head and the final two stopped the wheels of two others. With this accomplished it opened the way for a tiger to jump onto the one without its head and break the crystals heart with one might slash. The other two robots were blinded by a hawk and a raven ripped the cross bows from the ones stuck in the ground. As a result those two were defenseless against two tanned skin men to actually pick them up and throw them off the hallway and into the bottom of the coliseum.

It was good that only ten fighters were left in the back while the two rogues lead the other prisoners towards the exit and onto the ship they came in. Right now the party Elsy lead consisted of "Elizabeth", two tanned skin men with great physical power, two mountain cats, two tigers, a hawk and a raven. The other animals were protecting the escapees alongside the rogues.

"Yes I am but Elizabeth was my given name." said Hawkeye as she jumped up to evade a crossbow bolt to the mid section, turned around in mid air and shot a bolt of her own into the crystal of another robot. When she came back down she turned around again to keep running but she turned to her fellow archer. "Elsy how long will it take us to reach the ship?" she asked her.

"Just one more level since we managed to skip one thanks to that shortcut through the stairway. But why do you ask?" the young female ask and then both females had to jump to the different sides as a robot with a lance dived towards from the level above them. But doing so caused both of the women to end in so form of trouble. For Elsy it was that she jumped with too much strength and ended hitting the wall to her right while Riza ended up barely missing the edge of the hallway. This put Hawkeye in a dangerously position because the lance robot rocketed towards her with its lance aiming at her heart.

Thankfully one of the tigers attacked the lance wielding machine by jumping and taking out it head. Than raven had picked her up by the shoulders so the blind and out of control enemy ended up running over the edge without hurting her.

"Because I need to be there for that fiancé of mine! That damn idiot will probably piss out the warden and make thing worse!" Riza said in complete frustration after the raven put her down. '_Knowing that idiot Roy his probably trying to impress this so called Valkyrie with his great manliness and ending up making a fool of himself._' The frustrated woman told the younger one as they continue to run towards the exit. It was thankful that the escapees had finally managed to get there during that fighting they been doing.

"Don't worry so much I…" Elsy dodged another arrow and shot back hitting the head of one of the bots which was then thrown by the hawk. "I'm sure that Valkyrie-sama has everything under control. Nothing could go wrong now." But immediately after those words were said an incredibly big explosion came from their left and biggest creature they ever saw came out of the ruble. The creature was so lager its shadow was on top of every one of them. Not to mention that the very entrance of the thing cause them to stop running.

"Has anyone told you that you should never say _that_?" Riza asked as her left eyebrow twitched violently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few moments earlier)

BOOOM!

"DANM IT! YOU PYROMANIC WHATCH IT!" Naruko yelled that the man she was supposed to bring alive. They've been fighting their way to the top but Roy kept using that fire attack of his on everything. It killed everything but DAMMIT he almost burned her a couple of times already and her torn plus singed cloak could speak for her on that.

"It's your fault for making such a crummy glove!" he berated her.

"**Odama Rasengan!**" she called out and taking down five of "the robots" as Roy called them. She could do that variation of the rasengan with one clone helping her thanks to the training she has taken. Greil had pointed to her that it was better for her to practice the creation of the technique faster and in one hand. She made her clones practiced that more than anything and when they finally got it she asked them to react a stronger version of it. As a consequence that Odama Rasengan created and while it was just a bigger version she would not denied the power it had.

"Well sorry for been a beginner! Plus what the hell kind of seal is that?" she asked him as she ducked a lance stab to the chest from one of the bots that had both a lance and shield. After ducking she stabbed _Vesperia_, in its gladius sword, toward the crystal heart and killing it. She had to put the sheath on her backside so the cloak with hid it since it would be troublesome to put cross her back like normal.

"_HAHA! Is that all you got Roy-kun!_" came the voice of the warden from the intercom apparently the man was the one controlling everything machine in the building. That bastard started speaking to them after Mustang had blown a hole on the ceiling so they could skip the floor they were in. Roy had said that the men wasn't the really mastermind so it was also something that pissed her of more.

"Oh that's sooooo brave coming from someone that's hiding behind a bunch of toys!" mocked Roy as he blew up more machines. Okay she had to give it out to him credit for knowing how to get under someone's skin considering that was not the first insult his dished out to the warden.

"_THEY'RE NOT TOYS! THEIR HIGHLY ADVANCE AUTOMATIC MACHINES!_" the warden screamed to negate Roy's statement.

"Please Suna's puppets are better that this!" the tall blond said saw she kicked one robot in the face and squired three with her blade's whip form. "I mean they can still go after been cut in half while these guys can fall from one hit."

"Heh! Heard that warden! Your high-tech toys lost against wooden dolls." Once more mocked the black hair man as a blow a hole in the ceiling which they proceeded to jump through and get to the next level.

"_YOU THINK THOSE PRIMITIVE THINGS ARE BETTER THEN MY MACHINES!_" the warden's enrage voice was heard in the new level. Alongside the screaming came at least 10 enemies from all directions; the front, back, left and right since the places they ended in was cross-intersection and thus making it 40 new opponents. This prompt the blond jinchūriki to create four clones, one for each hallway, that then proceeded to make the hand signs for the only fire style attack that she didn't have to recreate.

"**Fire style: Greate Fireball Jutsu!**" they all screamed as they exhaled the infernos and Roy took the opportunity to snap his fingers thus increasing the power of the four fireballs. As such the 40 robots all got caught in the hell fire that roared through the enclosed path. They thing were made of metal and even if they could stand heat Roy tended to make the flames hotter than any metal could stand.

"You know we make a really good team." The black hair man said with an incredibly dashing smile that actually manages to give her a little blush; something not even Masaru had been able to do. You would think that a man with a fiancé wouldn't try hitting on a woman that taller than his 5'8'' but not Roy Mustang. Hell sometime he sometimes actually just made extra posses to show his muscles.

"Do you think Riza-san will like knowing you're flirting with me?" she asked and relished the way his face lost all color. But it didn't last long as he shook his head and the confidant/slightly arrogant smirk came back to his face.

"Anyway…" he turned his head to the intercom and spoke with clear mockery in his voice. "As you can see warden those little toys of yours are working out for us so bye!" with that both Roy and Naruko ran towards their right. Luck for them they managed to enter a hallway that exited to the outside hallways. Best part was that no machine was attacking or waiting for them when they exited.

Taking this chance of peace Naruko called Masaru to know his position. "(Beep) Masaru tell me where are you and Elsy! (Beep)"

"_(Beep) I'm in the in the ship right now and trying to keep the order among the prisoners that are getting out; but you should know that you shouldn't piss the warden too much. (Beep)_" he said and warned them. But right as he said that there was an explosion to their left.

"(Beep) Thanks for the warning. (Beep)" the annoyed blond said over the radio.

"_SO YOU THINK MY GUARDS ARE TOY!? LET'S SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE THEN!_" came the screams of the enraged warden from the direction of the explosion. What they saw completely shocked them since neither of them had ever seen such a giant creature in their lives.

The creature looked like a human, but it was made of rock with intricate designs around its body. **(2)** Said body was practically armor with shining yellow eyes on its head and the thing was so massive that either one of them could fit in one of its hand. But worst of all… they were only seeing the thing from waist up.

"Well I never thought I would and up fighting a Titan of all things." Roy said with a calm tone as he saw the monstrosity.

"Titan?" the Valkyrie asked because of she never heard of the thing.

"It the giving to those things though this is the first time I've ever heard of one been found complete." Roy said as he got ready for the fight but Naruko had other thoughts.

"No we got to run NOW!" she screamed to the man and taking a hold of his bare shoulder so they could start running. Roy looked at the monstrosity but relented and they both ran in the opposed direction. Something that proved the right thing to do since the Titan punched the air in their direction and cause blue runes or seals to appear in front of its fist. But the runes weren't the problem it was that huge ice spike that came out of it and barreling towards them that was the problem.

Naruko had turned her head at the sound of something going through the air and did the only thing she thought could help. "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" She cried out creating an army of clones that proceeded to jump between them and the ice missile to stop it. They were successful to some extent because it slowed the attack down but it didn't stop it completely. Though it gave Mustang enough time to turn around and blow the thing, plus the clones, into hell with his fire attack.

"Dammit you pyromaniac! I still get their memories you know!" scream the tall blond because she just experience cremation about 100 different times and in just as many angles.

"I stopped it and created a smokescreen so let's run faster." said the cause of her experience with a proud smirk and started running faster. The clone user couldn't make a comeback because of the shadow that form above her which made look up and promptly pounce Roy to save both of them. After all when ten lance robots are coming at you with lances poised to rain death you want to get out of the way.

They both picked themselves up as fast as they could and continue running to the west wing of the coliseum that the exit was located. Problem was they were barely half way there and now they had both a Titan that could shot ice but ten lance robots at their tails.

"_HAHAHA! TRY AND RUN ALL YOU LIKE BUT I'LL GET YOU!_" the voice of the warden came from the direction of the Titans. The worst part was that apparently he was now throwing every stop. Both of them could say this because now the outer hallway was filled with archers and lance robots that kept attacking them. The Valkyire and the self-proclaimed Flame Alchemist could fight them but the thing just keep coming at them and they also had to dodge the ice spikes the Titan shot at them. At first this was a good thing because when they jumped out of the way the attack would destroy a group of enemies but now the warden became smarter.

"HIT THE DECK!" Naruko screamed as ice lances came their ways from the Titans ten fingers. They dodge that attack but Roy had to snap both of his hand to create a big enough flame to melt the lances that would have made them cheese. They rolled themselves to a running position and blasted off but again had to stop as because more enemies stood in front of them.

"This is starting to annoy me." said Roy while his left eyebrow twitching and his back pressed to Naruko's.

"You're not the only one." She told him as her eyes looked out for the robot in front of her and the Titan that was starting to move out of the hole it was in. '_God damn it! We only have three levels left but were not even half way through the corridor! We can't even jump to another one because of the archers!_' the frustrated blond thought.

"_What's wrong children? Can't fighting the toys now?_" they heard the warden asked them so they could feel they were surrounded. It didn't really help that the Titan started moving toward her from and reached them in only a couple of steps thanks to it sizes. "So do tell me how do you plan to get out of this Roy-kun or maybe Valkyrie-chan? Oh what didn't think I knew who you are? Please, the criminal world has known of you since you kill that idiot Saken." The bastard of a man said to keep taunting them.

"Any trick under that cloak of yours?" Roy asked her while turning slightly to look that the rock monster that was on top of them.

"A few but most need time to set up." She answered actually had successes in keeping her voice calm. '_If only I had that time though._'

"_What's wrong?! No plan or no smart comeback?!_" taunted the man in control of all the machines. But his taunt did work since Naruko did speak to him.

"Yeah I have one! I think you inside that thing because you're trying to hide how small your dick is!" she said to him and while it was not a smart move but neither Naruko nor Kyūbi would have let that insult go unsaid.

"Now that just say it even when he made the other men torture as he watch I always had pants on. Guess he didn't want the women to see a real man huh?" Roy joined her on the insults just to fuck with the man. Plus if you consider that screams and profanity the man was screaming they worked. Although when the machines surrounding them started gloving with more chakra they kind of thought maybe it wasn't so smart to anger the man that controlled a mechanical army.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LEADER!" came the war cry of Elsy as she let a rain of chakra arrows rain on the robots and hitting a few causing them to blow up. After this a cloud of smoke was raised by the explosions. Roy and Naruko tried to look towards the scream but they were both picked off the ground by a raven and hawk's claws; Naruko by the raven that had Elsy riding it and Roy by the hawk that had Riza riding it.

"OW! Hey Riza-chan please what the claws!" cried Roy with some tears as the claws of the hawk dogged into his skin a little. He was naked from the waist up for God's sake!

"Stop crying and be happy I save your ass again idiot." was all Riza said as both she and Elsy flew away from the battle zone with their important people.

"Well of course you would save my ass it's the second part of my body you like most" the Casanova said to his fiancé with a proud smirk that even though he could not see knew would make her blush a deep scarlet. Ignoring that couple Naruko directed her attention to her archer.

"Elsy what are you doing here? I thought you and Masaru were helping the prisoners?" she said and noticed that the Titan was already moving towards them at a steady pace. Although it was somewhat lumbering because of both its size and the limit space it had thanks to it.

"We were but not now everyone are inside of them and waiting for you two." The young chestnut brunet informed the older blond as she to saw the creature move towards them asked both raven and hawk to move faster. This came especially good when it started wailing its giant arms at them to try and swat them out of the air. Them the thing started shooting at them with more ice lances from its fingers.

"_Don't think you can escape so easily!_" the warden yelled at them and punched the air making the big rune appeared in front of its fist. Consequently the giant ice spike formed and shot towards them and while Elsy and Naruko could dodge it Riza and Roy couldn't. The attack managed to rip the entire left wing of the hawk with part of it skull thus killing it.

"Roy!" Riza scream as they both fell to their death and the other females where to far way to help. The claws of the hawk had let go of him before actually falling therefore she and him where falling in two different places. She couldn't reach him and she would not be able protect him for he would die.

"_When the time comes let go of yourself and wings will come my dear but for that you need love."_

In the very moment Riza Hawkeye heard the voice of her mother telling her the reason why she could never be like her. Her mother always loved her but Riza always knew she was different because she never had wing. She often asked herself or her mother why she didn't have wing and the answer was always the same "you need love." Well she loved that idiot of a man and there was no fucking way she would let him die before they had a baby!

It was at that moment the back of her yellow tattered shirt was ripped open from the inside out and two majestic hawk wings sprouted out of her back **(3)**. But Riza didn't think much of it because she just made her wing move like they were always a part of her and rocketed towards Roy . She was even able to catching and did a barrel roll in mid air to evade the hand of the Titan that had come down on them.

"So my sexy little hawk got her wings huh?" he said from his place between her breast and she could literally feel the smirk on his lips. She blushed scarlet but still flew up to meet Elsy and Naruko that were both seeing her with wide eyes.

"What? Never seen a woman with wings before?" she asked them still blushing Roy had decided to nuzzle his face in her valley. But the women ask asked didn't see that and just shook their head negatively to answer her question though the raven did rolled its eyes. Even so they had to move because the Titan threw another giant ice spike their way.

"We have to do something about the thing!" Roy said after talking his head out of heaven and held Riza's waist to keep both them balanced.

"Then we need to get out of here!" exclaimed Naruko to all of them and the flyer took the initiative as they rocketed toward the exit. Once they landed Naruko ran to the edge on the entrance and created about 1000 clones that ran to the ceiling. "Okay least run!" she screamed to them.

"Why?" Elsy asked as everyone ran or flew in Riza and the raven's case.

"Because those clones are going to make seal arrays all over the cave and then charge them until they become unstable." The Valkyrie explained to the archer as they ran towards the exit.

"And then you'll blow this place to kingdom come." Roy said with a positively psychotic grin.

"Fuck yeah!" the tall blond confirmed with a grin that matched his.

'Oh no he/she found their partner!' both Riza and Elsy at the same time because they both knew that been someone that like exploding tended to end with a bang but now there were two… They both became blurs as they picked up that pace to escape that what was to come. Thankfully the stairway ended and they finally saw the light of day. Just then Naruko got the memories of the clones and while some had been destroyed by the archer robot and the Titan they had completed their mission. The tags were ready to blow any second now they just needed the signal.

"Okay you fucking bastard let's see if you like a little light!" Naruko exclaimed once she was close to the port where the ships had already set sail and promptly turned around while giving the signal to the tags so they would explode.

The fallowing explosion created a tower of flames and rock that could be seen from the entrance of the lake. This single act signaled the end of for the _Tower of the Dammed Souls_ and its long history of slavery.

But regretfully they could not celebrate the occasion because from the fire jumped a humanoid figure that landed on the island.

"_DON'T THINK I WILL DIE JUST LIKE THAT!_" scream the warden from inside the Titan looked to had a few random scorched patches around its body.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU WANT TO FIGHT I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" screamed a very frustrated blond as she bite her right thumb hard enough to draw blood and went through the necessary hand signs. As she slammed her hand into the ground she didn't noticed that the spiral seal on the back of her hand shined because her fingerless leather gauntlet block the light off. "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

* * *

Next Time: The devil has destroyed a place of pain but they enemy will not fall down.

* * *

**(1)**

Think of the bow Reimi Saionji uses in Start Ocean: The Last Hope

**(2)**

It's the Ice Titan from Castlevania: Lord of Shadows but with yellow eyes and inside the chest there's a cockpit to control it.

**(3) CONTAINS SPOILERS**

Yep I made Riza a half human half lazgus. Also I made it so the hybrids can access the power of their animal but only half way. This means that they cannot transform into animals but they can transform into the lazgu's human form and fight in that form. This means that some lazgus will fight in that from instead of the animal form.


	18. Chapter 18: The Devil, the Sky Ruler, th

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Devil, the Sky Ruler, the Warden and the Titan**

Jiraiya had woken up from a "mid day nap" that he and Tsunade had just share. Right now he was shirtless and reminiscing on the activity they just shared. It really was good to know that Hinata had offered to take care of their little five month old Na-chan. Their little girl was born on December 10 last year and she had, very surprisingly, white hair like Jiraiya and honey color eyes like Tsunade. In fact the child looked exactly like Tsunade except for her white hair that already started getting spiky. They had named her Naruko in honor of the girl that had given them the chance to be together.

_Naruko_

Just remembering his goddaughter hurt him because he knew that he fail her. He shouldn't have left the grief of losing Minato and Kushina lose sight of his duties but he had. Damn it he couldn't even count all the times he stood in front of the girl's door at night and then ran away thinking that maybe _some other day_ he could talk to her. But that day only came when they meet by accident during the Chūnin Exam almost three years ago. It was than the he realize just how much time had passed since his student's death but even so he was not the teacher or family that she needed. That was proven in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission but he knew something…

Naruko was alive.

He knew this because of the summoning scroll for the Toads. Naruko's name was still in it and it was not crossed out like normal for anyone of its users that died. Jiraiya had even asked the Toads about and they did confirm that she was alive but they would not reach her for they knew how the left had reacted to her death. He would not blame them for it because if it was him he would have done the same. It was also the reason he hadn't told even Tsunade this fact.

But even so Jiraiya had his spy network look around the whole Elemental Nation the problem was that no one had seen or heard of the little knuckleheaded kunoichi since her death at all. Many days he had spent just looking at her name in the scroll and asking it where she was. Then he got up from the comfortable bed next to his the naked blond goddess that groaned because she already missed his heat and went to the scroll that was beside his discarded cloth at the foot of the bed. For some reason he felt the need to look at the name again. So he took the scroll and went to the kitchen to open it so Tsunade would not see anything.

When he opened it he was the witness to something he had never seen before. On top of Naruko's name words started to right themselves in a green color. They said _second by the wind's Kings and Queens who guard earth in honor_.

"What the hell?" was all Jiraiya could say to what he has just seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tower of the Dammed Souls' Island)

Roy, Riza, Elsy, Masaru and everyone else did not know what the hell just happened. First Valkyrie had blown the damn place to hell creating a geyser of fire; than that fucking Titan driving warden while yelling that he would not lose. However the real surprise was the blond been a summoner. They've only heard stories of people that could bring monster or gods to battle for them and they all thought they were legends. But to see the real thing in front of them told them one thing: GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU DIE!

So with the at most haste Riza picked Roy put while Elsy rode the raven and they play flew out of the island towards the two ships that thankfully where already a safe distance away. At least they hoped it would be safe enough from the war that was about to come

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyūbi had been sitting in her fox from between the crystals that contained Minato and Kushina watching the whole mission. She would admit that Roy Mustang was a good catch just like his fiancé so she completely enjoyed that destruction of the small bots. It also surprised her to see his fiancé's transformation because she had thought the man-beast race was extinct since she didn't remember ever seeing one on the Elemental Nations during Hashirama's time.

Than Naruko got pissed and tried to summon the boss toad. Akane was going to bite her head off later for summoning the one thing that would give them away other and her chakra. But then she felt the chakra for the summoning switch…

"**No fucking way… the kit actually one of them of all things.**" said the greatest demon in pure astonishment as she blinked her eyes; then she proceeded to grin in excitement. "**Hehehe this going to be incredible!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment he summoned Gamabunta she finally took off the black cloak she had been wearing reviling to the world her new armor look. Her hair was still shoulder length but tied on a high ponytail and instead of two bangs framing her face he had a few covering her forehead. Her armor had also change thank to all the money she made doing missions as a mercenary.

Now she wore light scale armor chest pieces, shaped to her D-cup breast, and with the shoulder pats; the leather painted a burnt orange. Over black pants she had scale graves, her black leather boots also scale covers and her black fingerless leather gauntlets had scale arm guards. It weighted a more than plain leather but it gave more defenses against attacks while still giving her mobility a shinobi needed. On her right hip was a leather bag that held her tool while her left held the walkie-talkie; she took her time to adjust _Brave Vesperia_ to it was back cross her back.

"I'm sorry to disturbed you like this Gamabunta-sama but I'll explain everything if you help me on this fight." She said to the noble summon but the response shocked her because of the soft female tone that came with it.

"**I will help you my dear chick but please do explain do to me why it is that you summoned a being such as me?**" the feminine voice spoke to her in such majestic way that only true royalty could achieve. This cause Naruko to turn and what she was only white feathers with red tip that as you got up become completely red around top of the creature's head giving it an ember like crown. Then she notice that she was standing on a white beak.

"What are you?" was all she could say upon seeing part of the creature she just summoned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people in the ship were able to see that back of the creature their savior had summoned. First thing they notice was that while it was on all four it stood at waist height to the Titan. The second thing was that the backside of the creature was that of the lion; the back legs and tail was the majestic yellow coat any loin would be proud to wear. But what shocked them was the giant red wings the animal on its back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warden saw the creature the little bitch had summon from the front it made him feel fear. The head of the creature was that of an eagle with red feather on it head but leaving the area around its yellow eyes was snow white like its beak. Even the pointy feather ears at the side of head were red. Then from the beak down everything was white including the scaly claws that ended in sharpen black nails.

He thought summoners were thing of legend but to think he would be fighting one that could summon a…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Griffin**" the newly identified animal told her with nothing but pride and confidence in its voice.

"What?" Naruko again asked because she thought the creature just told her it was one of the mythical beasts that ruled the skies.

"**I said I'm a griffin my little chick and my name is Ocarina**." the majestic been told her with a gentle chuckle and a motherly tone. Naruko could only nod and then she nearly fell off Ocarina when she moved to stop with her claw a giant ice spike that the Titan had shot at them. "**My you're a rube fellow aren't you?**" she said after she caught the ice spike and crushed it with one powerful claw.

"_You know I was planning on killing you but know your worth much more alive. After all you're the first person to ever summon a griffin before and a creature a rare as that will sell for a lot of coin. Money makes the world go around and you just became a gold mine my dear._" The warden said as he made the Titan fall into a boxing stance and the ridges around its whole body started shining an intense blue. Thus making it look like shining veins were running through it.

"**Hmm so you're fighting a man inside a Titan. Poor noble creature to be made into a tool for such a greedy man and help him attack me; my deer chick I will help you fight. But know that after this we will need to speak about you summoning me without having my clan's contract.**" With that said Ocarina took flight and signal the start of the battle. Thankfully this time Naruko was ready for it so she stoked well with chakra to Ocarina's beak.

The Titan countered their move by firing ice boulder form its fist in quick succession which caused the female griffin the move right, left, up, down and even do barrel rolls rapidly to evade that attacks; Naruko was starting the get very dizzy with all the moving and had to hold onto the beast's feather head. Then the giant slashed the air causing five blades of ice to fly straight at them.

"**Sonic Screech!**" screamed Ocarina creating a powerful sound wave that shattered the attacked. Problem was neither Naruko nor anyone else was ready for it so they all ended up with damaged ears; this especially true for the animals and Naruko that had sensitive hearing.

Regretfully the warden was speared because the Titan didn't transfer the actual sound of the attack. All he felt was the shock of the attack hitting him but the blow did make the Titan stumble slightly. This was all Ocarina needed to dive straight at her opponent with front claws ready. She ended up digging her claws the Titan's shoulders and her beak she stabbed one of its right eye before the warden caught her beak on the second strike. She tried to free herself but he nailed her in the stomach with a powerful punch. The warden than preceded to give a strong right hook to her face that sends her spiraling to the ground.

"_Ha! Well I have to admit you had a real fighting spirit little bird but that not enough to stop me._" The warden gloated to the majestic creature as it got back on its feet. But then he noticed that the griffin blinked and the somehow manage to look like it was smirking.

"Let's see how you like getting sucker punched! **Rasengan!**" the Valkyrie screamed as swung from above the Titan left eyed and slammed the spiraling orb of destruction into its eye. The eye was promptly destroyed by the attack and so the warden's machine because blind to Ocarina pouncing it to the ground. With this Naruko jump back her new summon and they both flew to the skies once more. But this time Ocarina had her claws on the Titan's shoulders so she ended up picking him up and then she threw it to her left with all her might when they were high enough. The Titan end falling head first into the ground and actually flipped to end up face down.

"**Nice move with jumping off my beak to his head and attacking the other eye little chick.**" the great griffin praised her summoner because of the initiative show during that moment.

"Can't have the summoned do all the work now can I? Oh and maybe next time you scream would you warn me? I kind of have sensitive hearing." The blond girl told her partner who only chuckled in a friendly manner; how it could manage to make so many expressions with a beak was beyond her.

"**Maybe if you past our test little chick.**" was all her griffin said with a humorous tone but Naruko couldn't give a comeback because warden's Titan started to get up. Ocarina would have attack but the warden attack with a dual swiping motion from the inside out towards them and creating ten ice blades. The griffin knowing what her screech could do decided to use another attack.

"**Iron Rain!**" she screamed and flapped her strong wing making feathers loss. Said feather shoot like water bullets towards the ice blades and shattering them to dust. But the feathers did not stop there because they continued towards the Titan. The armor of the machine was strong enough make most of them bounce off it but some managed to leave deep gashes on its rock skin. Plus the warden also had the forethought to cross the giant creature's arms to cause less damage. When rain stopped the arms were on cross and the mouth of the creature opened for the first time since the fighting started.

"That cannot mean something good…" the sixteen year old blond said and it was proven right by the giant rune that appeared in front of its face. The rune was big enough that it took twice the space the whole head of the creature. Plus the sphere of white energy with blue under tune did not look friendly.

Thankfully Ocarina moved fast enough to evade the FUCKING ICE LASER that shot of the thing mouth. Another good thing was that since the monstrosity was blind it didn't have the needed aim to hit them. Still the quick change of temperature around them causes Ocarina to lose her balance and quickly land on the shore behind the Titan. Both summon and summoner looked that the right wing and noticed that some of the feather did get frozen by the attack.

"_Don't think I'm completely blind because you took out my eyes!_" yelled the warden as he turned the Titan head form the right side they saw a red rune appeared in its forehead. Then the image of an eye appeared over the rune. In fact they saw runes appeared on the lower part of its right arm, left pectoral, in the center of its back and the right above the right ear. "_This fight has only begun!_" he said and they could feel his smirk. With that said he charge them with right fist raised and said fist was covered in ice spikes.

Ocarina jumped to the right and evaded that attack but when the fist landed it created an explosion of ice shards. Said shards headed for them at an impressive speed and the griffin jumped as hard as she could while flapping her wings as fast as possible with on wing still partially frozen. They managed to achieve flight but it was slower the before and the warden took that chance by slashing upwards with the Titan's left hand thus creating five ice blades.

Naruko quickly formed the necessary hand signs for the **Great Fireball Jutsu** and shot it at the blades. Her griffin partner though fast and flailed her wings after too created much a strong wind gale infused with chakra to feed the raging flames. Both techniques combined a form a gargantuan fireball that melted all of the ice and barreled towards the machine. But the warden moved the arms so they were completely extended in front of it and coated them with ice boulders to stop the attack. Still the attack hit the Titan creating a giant explosion that produce a cloud of smoke that covered it completely.

"Think (pant) that finally (pant) stopped him?" panted out the blond with some hope because she was starting to feel the fatigue of all the fighting she has been doing all day.

"**I would make you our official summoner **(pant)** right here and now if that happened.**" Ocarina said with a slightly pant because she too was getting tiered from the battle. Hey flying around dodging continues volleys of missiles will do that to a girl as big and beautiful as her. But her response actually managed to make Naruko chuckle a little; a clear sign that the old her was still alive inside all the pain and self-hatred. Regretfully their wishing cut short was hundreds of ice lances exploded out of the smoke towards them.

"**LITTLE CHICK!**" warned Ocarina. Naruko took it to heart by rapidly putting her hand over her ears and creating chakra plugs in them to make herself deaf; good thing the others that heard the cry did the same thing. "**Sonic Screech!**" the griffin blasted out shattering all of the ice lances and clearing the smoke as the same time. The smoke cleared to show the Titan already charging another ice beam. They moved as fast as they could but since now the warden could see when he fired the attack he followed them. Ocarina to literally nose dive towards the lake to escape and change direction right before hitting the water to escaped.

The only reason Naruko survived breaking the sound barrier during that move was because she had created the Air Sphere around. She had thought they were going into the water and since the Air Sphere was like Gaara's **Sand Shield** or the Hyūga's **Kaiten** it would protect her. Thankfully she discovered that it also negated a lot of the G-forces; though she still felt like Lee punched her in the face during it.

But Ocarina took a big chance by shooting up right as the ice beam stopped and then changed direction yet again. Although this time it was to dive directly at the Titan which managed to raise its right arm before she slammed it claws first. The collision made it she shattered that arm completely and throwing it to the ground. Regretfully it cause her to shatter the bones of her right claw leg and falling on the ground to then slide over it surface because of her speed. This event aggravating her now injured leg to a greater extent.

"Okay (tries to hold vomiting with success) we need to learn a better way land for next time." a very dizzy and queasy blond said to the great beast.

"**Agreed**…" groaned the injured animal and she tried to get up without aggravating her very injured right leg. "**On the Brightside now his attacks are limited now.**" she said in a pain filled tone but with a bit of humor as she finally got up.

"_YOU FUCKING WHORE! I NOT GOING TO KILL YOU BUT I SURE AS HELL I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU UNTILL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCK PUPPET!_" the screams of the warden came from the still downed Titan. But he did managed to roll it so he could try and stand; much to their regret.

"Do you have any idea on how to take him down?" Naruko asked in both desperation and frustration of the whole situation.

"**Destroying the red runes is the only thing I can think of right now.**" Ocarina answered while eying their now standing opponent.

"So basically it all comes down to me riding the thing hitting the seals one by one." The blond stated in a deadpanned expression.

"**Yep**" her partner said in the same tone and expression.

"I fucking hate this day." Naruko growled out but she still took out _Vesperia_ and turned it into its whip blade form. Ocarina the sound of a sword been pulled out as the signal that they were going with that plan and took to the skies once more. Hopefully this would be the finally bout of this battle since both knew they were reaching their limits.

"_DON'T THINK I'LL LET YOU DO THAT ATTACK AGAIN!_" screamed their enemy frantically slashed the air creating as many ice blades as he could with one arm. Ocarina dodge everyone one with the skill only experience and determination could achieve; while still diving towards him. Then when she was close enough she pulled up and successfully fooling the warden's eye so Naruko could jump on its arm.

The luckiest thing was that she fell right on top of the rune on the Titan's lower arm. So she throw caution to the wind and started wailing the hell out of the rune until the final stab cause the machine to actually cry out in pain. This reaction made the warden aware of her presence and he started to shake the arm erratically to throw her off. Naruko held on with all her might but damn it to hell she was tried!

Ocarina seeing moved to the back of the Titan and this used her **Iron Rain** attack. The straighten feather flew down to their target and started hitting its back with no mercy whatsoever. Luck for both of them four feather pierced the rune in the Titan's back making it cry in pain again. This in turn stop the arm it's wailing so Naruko use that moment to extended Vesperia towards one of the stop plates on the Titan's chest. Once it stoked she flicked the handle to retract but instead made it so she was the one that flew. These put her close to the next rune but not close enough and the machine had stopped wailing.

This meant the warden had control again and he was pissed. This fact was proven when he made his Titan jump and spin rapidly while shooting multiple ice blades at Ocarina. The griffin was able to evade the seemingly random attack but this tactic had another effect. The effect was that the air around the gargantuan machine was becoming colder and colder; which was not good for Naruko. In fact the only reason she was still holding on was because she was trying to heat the air around her using both wind and fire manipulation. But what made it worse was that she also needed to apply chakra to her hand to she would stick to the ridges in the Titan's chest.

'_F-f-fuck i-i-its g-g-getti-i-ing co-co-cold_' she thought as she started losing her grip and consciousness.

"**THE HELL YOU'LL LOSE NOW!**" her tenant screamed at her and she felt the boost of the red chakra coursing through her chakra systems. It was just enough the normal changes for her eyes, whiskers, teeth and nails but that was enough to give her a much needed second wind. With that she claimed through the spinning and cold weather towards the rune on his right pectoral.

She finally reached it and slammed Vesperia that had been covered in the red chakra. The blade had turned pitch black instead of its normal grayish steel color and the color a physical manifestation of the power it now had. After all with that one stab she practically shattered the rune which caused the Titan to wail in complete and utter pain. Of course this cause the spinning and ice blades to stop given Ocarina a much need rest for she had been dodging all of the random attack up to this point.

Ocarina was so tried to she even had to land so she could catch her breath. But Naruko didn't rest for she used that moment to jump high in the air. She managed to jump high enough that eyes was in the same level as the eye on the Titan's forehead. Acting on instinct she shot _Vesperia_ straight that the rune and shattered it. Then she swung herself to her left with all her might while forming a rasengan in her left hand.

"**RASENGAN!**" she roared as she slammed the orb of destruction into the final rune right above the Titan's right ear. The impact shatter the final rune the power of the attack was so great that it exploded from the other side on the Titan's head. The howl of pain the machine made was stronger than any other and it started to shake in a very erratic fashion. The was all the blond needed for she used the shaking combined with _Vesperia_ still extended and flung herself off the monster. Thankfully the force was enough to throw her towards Ocarina's direction. Said griffin had moved enough she was facing the creature sideways and had her wing in a L formation so she had no problem with catching her summoner.

As Naruko ended up hitting the left wing that was poised higher and then roll down the red wing unstill she reach Ocarina's crimson back; it was thankful she had put _Vesperia _back in its sheath. After this she got up and climes the griffin's neck till she's at the top of her partners head. She then proceeds to slide down the majestic beast face until she's standing once more on that white beak were she started this whole fight.

From there both summoner and summon looked on as the Titan wailed, shake and started blowing steam form cracks that started forming in its armor. The creature really looked to be in pain and they actually saw tears started pouring out the empty eye sockets. The poor thing was in so much suffering but then something happened that none of them expected to see. The chest of the Titan opened up in three sections: the pectorals separated and opened up and to their respective side whiled the abdomen went down. Inside the of both saw the bastard of a man that had giving them so much trouble but they didn't even tried to looked at his features. It was better for men like those to not have a face to go with their memory.

"_YOU FUCKING WHORES! I'LL KILL YOU!_" he roared at them he moved the arm of the Titan cupped its mouth and started charging what was probably the strongest ice beam it could make.

"**Do you have a technique to finish that beast and finally let the last of the Titans rest in eternal rest?**" asked Ocarina in a tried to gentle tone.

"**I had but it will be my first time actually doing this technique.**" Naruko informed her partner in the dual layer voice only someone using demon chakra could get. But after she said this she took out her right hand and formed a rasengan. Then she did something that up till that moment she never tried…

She started applying elemental chakra to the orb but not wind chakra but fire. Slowly but steadily the fire started to spin inside the orb faster and hotter than ever thought possible. The heat was so great that her black fingerless leather glove started to burn away and even Ocarina could feel the heat radiating from the now basketball size orb. But that was not all because after reaching that size a flaming aura surrounded it. It was beautiful miniature sun floating on Naruko's hand.

She than looked that the warden that was laughing in victory and at the crying Titan. This was the final attack.

"**Fire Style: RasenNova**" she proclaimed gentle and with another boost of Kyūbi's chakra she threw her new attack that the madman and the suffering creature.

The attack crossed the distance leaving a trail of ember as it crossed the air towards its target. The Titan's ice beam stopped charging completely and both Naruko and Ocarina would later swear that it smiled at them before the attack impacted with it. When the RasenNova hit at first it only shined but them it grew until grew enough to consumed the entire chest of the creature. It than exploded into a tower of raging flame so hot it melted everything it touched. The beautiful tower of flames was graced by the sunset sky over the western horizon signaling the end of their day and the fighting.

"**It is beautiful funeral pyre my honorable chick.**" Ocarina said in a proud and motherly tone.

"**Thank you** Ocarina-neesan." Naruko said as the power of the red chakra faded from her and all the fatigue hit her. It was so great that she pressed her back against Ocatina's head and then slide until was sitting on the white beak. The griffin chuckled lightly as she sat on the ground been careful to the further aggravate her injured right foreleg. Now both summoner and summon laid on the ground seeing the last of the flames from the RasenNova fade alongside the rays sun. The scene was beautiful and both where extremely tried so a rest was in order before any of them moved. So they both started to close their eyes and rest for the night… then their eyes snapped back opens as they heard clapping coming from above them.

They looked on know that they were spent and there was no hay to fight back now. But they weren't attack as a little robot the size and form of a basketball with three antennas on the top, two on each side, a long one in the lowest part and a whole screen in the front with the image of a silhouette floated to them.**(1)** It was the source of the clapping noise or at least the silhouette was the source.

"_I most commended you Valkyrie-sama. I never expected you too beat the man I left in control of our slave housing project._" The distorted voice of the silhouette spoke to them with nothing but pride. The bastard was clearly mocking them but at the same time making it clear that he admired their power.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruko asked as she narrowed her eyes to give the deadliest glare she could give. Something that was very successful considering her situation; in fact one could say that the glare would have killed a lesser man. But the silhouette didn't even look as if it flinched.

"_Why I'm Shadow Hand my dear and yes I watch your whole fight. Nothing escapes my eyes so long as it's in Gaia my dear. So here's a fair warning. Don't fuck with me if you want to still be alive by the end of your little campaign._" and with that said the little Eyebot flouted ways like it was never there.

"**You certainly make interesting friend my dear little chick.**" The larger the life mythical beast said with tiered tone as it started to close its eyes.

"I wish it was because I want it to be like that." The blond sixteen year old said as her eyes also started to close.

With that the victors of the fierce battle on the island that once stood tower made to end the freedom of everyone fell asleep. For victory was theirs and now the only reward they wish is a much needed rest.

* * *

Next Time: The mystery of the seal placed on the devil in the island is revealed.

* * *

**Justu Liberty:**

**Ice Titan's Runes**: This intricate runes where design with the purpose of allowing the machine create ice form the water molecules in the air. The runes do not any much chakra to activate or launch the attack. Thus the Titan is given an almost infinite amount of ammunition to relay on. This in turn making the machine a perfect range fighter but considering its size close range is not something anyone would like to do. (Sealed Crafting Level: Master)

**Sonic Screech!**: Sound based jutsu where the user applies chakra to their voice while screaming. The proceeding scream then has the power to become a powerful sound wave to can disturb the very makeup of objects. But mayor drawback is that it can hurt anyone within its hearing range including the user. People and animals with sensitive hearing are affected to worse by this technique. (C Class)

**Iron Rain!**: This attack can be use with almost any object so long as they put enough chakra in the object that is being thrown. In a bird or griffin's case it would their feathers that dislodge from their wing. Said feathers are coated with enough chakra that they gain the strength of iron with the sharpness of a blade. (C Class)

**Fire Style: RasenNova**: This technique is one of the any forms a rasengan can take once elemental chakra is applied to it; in this case the chakra is fire. During this attack the rasengan becomes orange-red in color, grows to the size of a basketball and gains a flame or sun like appearance thanks to the aura surrounding. The heat produce by the technique is so great it's able to melt Tungsten which has the heights melting point of any metal at 3422 Celsius or 6192 Fahrenheit. This technique can also be thrown at the opponent. But one mayor drawback of the technique is that it will burn if not melt the skin of the user if they aren't ready for the power that comes with it. This technique can be considered one of heights level of elemental manipulation ever attempted. (S Class) [**SPECIAL NOTE**: The creator Naruko Uzumaki was able to do it on her first try because of the Kyūbi no Yoko was controlling her chakra flow and those giving her better control over her mind and chakra thus making the task restively easy to achieve.]

* * *

**(1)**

It's basically the Eyebots from Fallout 3

* * *

A/N:

Wow a whole chapter dedicated to a single fight… Damn it all if my brain isn't burned out right now. Now as for Naruko has a new summon will be explain next chapter but if it was not cleared during the fight I will say it now. Ocarina is as big as Gamabunta, Katsuyu and Manda not bigger so that makes her the same height as Kyūbi while it standing on all fours. My Naruko will strong as hell but it will be gradual and she still while not one-punch kill Pain or Madara. Fuck considering Chapter 621 from the manga its safe to say it impossible for Hashirama or Madara to be killing in one single attack… Those two are gods of war to the greatest extent.

Also the reason why Naruko could make an elemental rasengan in a first go with her weakest element was because Kyūbi was helping her. Now she while had to start trying even harder if she wants to create any of her two elemental versions.


	19. Chapter 19: The Sky and Seal of a Legacy

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Sky and Seal of a Legacy**

No one could believe what they just saw take place on the small island. But who would blame them considering they just saw two colossuses fight in such a way? One was controlled by a man who only wanted money while the other flew through the skies with a goddess riding it. They though the stories of people been able to summon being from other plains of existence to aid them in battle were just that.

But here and now their own Valkyrie showed them that myths and wives' tales could become reality with a single hand. Then they bearded witness to the clash of these opposing creatures only to end in the greatest demonstration of power. The final attack Valkyrie did was enough to cement in their head that they were in the presence of a goddess of war.

"Should… Should we go to her?" finally Elsy asked but still shaken by the level of power she saw her idol use. '_and to think she's using all of that power is in the name of freedom._' She thought in both astonishment and slight fear because she knew that Valkyrie could have easily thought to use her powers to just to rule them all.

"I say that Riza, you and me go but do not take her with us." ordered Roy trying to take control of the situation.

"Not take her? Roy what are you talking about?" his fiancé asked him

"Simple both she and her summoned are too tired to move so they need to rest. Us going there is just to ensure they will be alright." He said and Riza nodded. She then moved her wing to get airborne and picked him up while the raven let Elsy ride it again so they could fly to their blond leader.

"KEEP THE SHIP WHOLE WHILE WE'RE AWAY MASARU!" Elsy yelled to the pervert that was left in charge of the ships.

"YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO DRINK UNTIL THE SHIP FLIPS OVER!" the pervert yelled back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She had opened her eyes to a world of water and ruined buildings after the exhausting battle with the warden. All she did was float in the endless sea of water and building without the need for air. It was strangely calming to see the air bubbles that came out of her mouth or nose. She just left peace in this under water city but then she saw a small light below her. The light was calling out to her and so she swam towards it._

_The light turned out to come from a small book store. She landed on the ground stood in front of the door that begged to be opened. She did and entered to the small library. When she entered she heard a soft piano playing in the background. Then she heard it the voice of the mermaid that she heard during her training with Akane and it was sing a sad love song…_

**(Your Love Song by Angela Aki)**

_~Open your eyes, wake up my love~_

_~This is the calm I am speaking of~_

_~Empty and cold I am torn apart~_

_~You enter the beats back in my heart~_

_The voice was sad as it sang to lyrics and it cut her heart deeply. She followed the enchanting voice melody through the hallways to the book sanctuary._

_~This could be your love song~_

_~This could be your love song~_

_The pain that reflected on that voice accompanied by the delicate piano broke her completely as she walked the seemingly endless halls._

_~I lie awake, this moonless night~_

_~Knowing our timing isn't right~_

_~Shadows of dreams cast from my soul~_

_~Without your light I'll never be whole~_

_The women's voice made her feel so lost in the world. That voice held such pain and sadness that she knew her eyes are crying even though the water around her wouldn't let her feel the tears. Yet she kept walking to the voice because she needed to find the woman that was producing this song._

_~I have arrived much too soon~_

_~I'm waiting for you to enter my room~_

_Her heart was already in her throat as the voice sang out its own heart for her to hear. Then she found herself seeing the mermaid floating there with her back to her while book at the shelf in front of them. The long ocean blue scaled fish tail lazily swaying and the dark blue long hair flowing to the right freely created the image of beauty. _

_~This could be your love song~_

_~This could be your love song~_

_With those last lines the voice stopped while the piano continued to song. The mermaid just moved a creamy white right arm to take a book form the shelf and Naruko moved on pure instinct. With her right hand she took the mermaid's right and with her left her embrace the beautiful creature around the waist. She united their right hands by interlocking their finger and made her left hand embrace the woman's abdomen tighter as the mermaid put her left hand over hers. Then she turned the creature she was holding._

_For a reason unknown to her all she could see were the twin moons that made the eyes. But she could already tell she was in the presences of a goddess and as the symphony of the piano drew to the close she and the water goddess kissed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was at that moment that both Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga woke up in the middle of the night. They could still feel the other woman's lips on their own and their eyes both wet with tears. Neither knew who it was that kissed them in their dream but both knew that for some reason their souls cried out for the one that kissed them. They both went back to sleep but they didn't dream again for that night or did they even thought of why they acted felt completely natural for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Naruko awoke it was already daylight considering the glaring rays of light attacking her eyes. But she didn't want to get up her bed was so "Fluffy feathery" she said and roll to her right… Bad move.

"MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL!" the blond screamed in bloody murder when she felt the pain of putting weight on her right arm. The pain she felt was ungodly to the point she actually jumped off Ocarina's white beak and onto the ground where she felt in a crouched position and held her arm. The pain had even made twin rivers of tears fall from her shout tight eyes as she gritted her teeth to stop anymore screaming. But the first scream was enough to wake up everyone else that had set camp alongside her and her griffin.

"**Little chick are you okay?**" the large summon asked her in a caring tone that did alleviate some of the pain. It was enough for Naruko take a deep breath and slowly exhale as everyone else came to see her.

"Yeah I'm okay everyone just a little pa…" was all she got to as she finally saw the damage to her right arm. The palm her hand was nothing but small patches of black charred skin and worst of all she could see the bones of all her fingers. As she looked down her arm she was full of red and white bloody blisters hurt worst than anything she ever experience. This was not mentioning that this could be seen because her leather gauntlet had been burn or melted off. Elsy saw this and literally had to run elsewhere get reacquainted with the lunch she had last night.

"I'm sorry to say this but that hand of yours will never work again." Roy told her with an intense seriousness the he never even showed while they fought in the tower. Riza didn't say anything but nodded alongside him.

"No I still need this arm." The young blond said as she sat crossed legged and started to concentrate her tenant's chakra in her arm. Something that was proving incredibly difficult because form the wrist up to the palm she didn't had a chakra network; this meant she and Kyūbi had to literally remake the muscles and skin from the bone up.

"Valkyrie-sama I'm really sorry but your hand can be…" Elsy had started to say after returning from cleaning her stomach but she had to stop midway. For she alongside Roy and Riza where seeing something they never thought possible. Valkyrie's chakra change color from the normal blue to an orange-reddish color and then the chakra started to bubble around the arm. The bubbling chakra coated the entire arm creating a claw and inside the claw they could the skin slowly heal itself.

"This is too slow." said the now heavily sweating blond as she concentrated more. With this said her audience witness blood start mixing with the chakra. Then the chakra became so dark they could not see anything but the blood red appendage connected to her torso. After that nothing else happened for the next few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Riza finally asked after the minutes passed.

"**She's rebuilding all of the damaged skin cells.**" Ocarina finally spoke to them for the first time. The majestic creature had not talk because she was examining her summoner to see what made her tick. The fight was enough to give her a good perspective of the young human but not enough for her to know everything.

Naruko nodded to confirm the griffin's answer and continue her work alongside Akane. Then she started to get feeling on her hand and to prove it she flexed her chakra claw. The movements cause them to gasp and more so Roy because that's the first time he ever heard so someone been able to move a fourth degree burns. Those burns were meant to kill a person if not completely eliminate the part of the body they affected.

A little while later the incredible blond nodded and slowly the red appendage started fade like smoke. When it finally faded completely they saw Valkyrie's entire arm completely new but with a red tint. This signaled that while the fourth and third degree burns were heal the skin was still tender with first degree once.

"**Fair warning for next time: we could heal this only because there was a limb. If you ever lose an arm you're fucked.**" The voice for her tenant echoed in her head.

'_Note and filed as extremely important for survival._' she mentally said to the vixen.

"Elsy would you please." Naruko said while showing the archer her arm. Elsy nodded and started to carefully wrap it so the tall blond would not get hurt.

"**So tell me little chick where will you go now?**" Ocarina asked in the same motherly tone that was probably her trademark.

"Back to the road that takes us back to Greil's base. Which means about a month or more of traveling." groaned the Uzumaki knowing that with all the escapees the travel will be much longer.

"**What if I told you that there is another way to get to your destination?**" Ocarina said while once again managing to create a smirk with her beak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about an hour since Ocarina said that sentence and when they asked she only told them to bring everyone back. After that Elsy, who treated her idol's wound with extra care, alongside Riza flew towards the ships. Once they reached them and talked to the people the two people and one mythical creature saw people riding birds that were carrying cat.

"**I never thought I see the day were bird tribes would fly cat tribes.**" the great griffin commented at the sigh with clear humor on her voice. Although Naruko didn't understand why it was so funny to see birds carrying other animals or why they her partner called them tribes. Even so after the hour of seeing this method of transportation all so escapees were on the island and in front of Ocarina.

"Okay we're all here now what?" Masaru asked his Val-chan as he and everyone else were looking at the creature she summoned with some fear and apprehension or in the hawks' case godly adoration. Hey not every day you get to see a creature that was supposed to be a myth sitting on its hindquarters over you, although injured, in the glory of victory. Naruko was asking herself the same thing considering Ocarina was just sitting there looking at them while holding her right arm with her left. Apparently griffin did have arms and legs they just enjoyed moving around on all fours.

"**Well little raven I was just about to give the little chick something to help us all.**" The living myth said to him. Then she moved her left claw arm and now he noticed had five fingers and could be use as a normal hand; they just ended on really sharp nails. Said hand closed leaving her index finger out that the tip started to glow a soft green and then she spine it slowly making a small green rune. Once the rune was complete the tip was stationed on the center and from that center a small light came. The small light than floated gentle towards the beast summoner's bandaged right hand.

Once there the little light faded it left in its place a wand. Said wand was silver in color and as long as about 12 inches completely. The wand's handle about four inches, it ended on a small spiral and that both sides one spiral; a big one and a small one.

"**That is called **_**The Wind Waker**_**.(1) That instrument my dear little chick will be your way of transportation.**" Ocarina said with a proud voice once the item left on her summoner's hand. Said summoner only looked at the instrument with confusion clear on her face. Noticing this action the griffin chuckled "**Okay little chick first thing is put your chakra into it while holding it with your right hand. Make sure to hold it with your thumb, index and middle finger only. Makes it much easier to wield it trusted me.**"

Naruko did as she was told but the action took more effort than normal considering she was using a newly made chakra network. Thankfully in a minute that task was done and the Wind Waker actually glowed while letting a few sparkles fall of the front's tip. It looked beautiful and she could feel wind flowing around her hand but nothing else happened.

"**Very good. Now I want you to extend your left hand all the way to the left."** the still confuse blond did as asked. **"Good. Now here's the fun part with your right arm move the Wind Waker in this order. Down. Right. Left. Up. Oh and think of that Greil's place while you're doing it.**" Naruko did this and noticed that every time the wand hit the farthest point of the direction would make a _ting_ sound. After she finished nothing happened and then the wind picked up speed.

At first it as just a gentle breeze around them but slowly it became more. The breeze turned into a strong wind whish turned into a harsh gale that started to pick up dust. But before anyone could say anything to the now grinning griffin the wind became a full grown hurricane around them. This started to freak them out but the worst was that the forces of the wind started to pick all of them up. The power was so strong that it picked up Ocarina like she weight nothing and not even the hawks or ravens could fight it.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" the Valkyrie screamed as they all were picked up and were spun around by the wind. Elsy and Masaru were able to get a hold of each other, Roy held onto Riza who was trying to fight back the wind with her wings but losing and everyone else tried to go for the nearest thing they could find. Ocarina just laughed at the whole thing like it was some joyride. But been God knows how high in the air with no way to control were you would fall did not seen fun to the humans nor animal. But then just as sudden as it happened everything stopped and they were standing or sitting on the ground.

Naruko then noticed that they were standing right down on the first stair in front of the mercenary base. You could probably tell by everyone's wide eye expression that not one of them expected this.

"**That my little chickadees, was called **_**Ballad of Gales**_** and as you can see it's a good way of transportation. It's fun and makes a very impressive entrance plus is just plain fun.**" The giant creature said with an abundance of joy in her voice. The other didn't share that joy because every one of them thought they would die because of that.

"Does that mean that will travel like this all the time?" Elsy asked somewhat worried after she and Masaru stopped hugging each other like their lives depended on it.

"**That depends on whether your leader passes our test and if she has seen the place you wish to travel to before.**" answered the creature while noticing the animals started to change shapes. Naruko and Esly noticed this to so they turned to see what was happening. What they were seeing shocked them to the core.

The cats, tigers, ravens and hawks were all changing from animals to humans. The cats and tigers turned into people with tails and cat ears while hawks and ravens turned into people with wings. They could distinguish the ravens and hawks because their wings stayed the same. Thankfully they were all clothed but some had their cloths tattered and bloody meaning that they were captured outside of the transformation.

"What are they?" Naruko asked in amassment in her voice as she blinked and saw them. It was then that she noticed that Riza's wing had returned to her back. In their place were small tattoos of wings on her shoulder blades.

"Laguz" Masaru said to them while stretching his arms and legs. He even looked board at the whole event.

"What?" asked the sixteen year old blond and fourteen chestnut hair girls to him. But it was Roy that answered them.

"Laguz is the name for their race or at least the most honorable name you can call them after people or their own names. Laguz are strong and proud people that normal shy away from humans because of discrimination." He informed them.

"They hate humans?" asked the young archer but Riza answered that one.

"Not really though some do hold resentment because most humans in Gaia think Laguz are lesser. Some even go so far as to call them sub-humans and don't even get me started on hybrids like me." The half-laguz said with some deep seeded hatred in her voice. Naruko nodded at that one and understanding being hated because of been born.

"Those people are fools." barked Masaru and Elsy actually thought it was admirable "I mean had any of them ever charmed one of those kitties before meow." he said with a _very_ perverted happy grin which cause Elsy to want her to hit him.

"Then you have the birds and trust that they know how to uses their claws." Roy said to him with an equal grin. This cause both Elsy and Riza to hit them on the back of their heads while both women blushed; Elsy out of anger while Riza out of embarrassment.

"**Well either way since everyone is here we have to go now.**" said Ocarina.

"We?" everyone within hearing range asked her but she did not answer. All she did was lowered herself until her cloud move her left claw was above Naruko. Before Naruko could asked what she was going to do she picked up the blond and placed her on the white beak the adored her face. The griffin then sat straight with her summoner on her beak and next thing anyone knew both the woman and mythical beast disappeared in white smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruko finally was able to see and her stomach stopped jumping inside of her she saw a majestic view. They were in what could only be the sky. First thing she saw were all the clouds drifting around this world. The next thing she noticed was the gargantuan island just floating in the middle of this new world and it was surrounded by small islands.

The island was big enough to carry at least two Konohagakure and still gave a small forest around them. In the island was the biggest and greatest village she had ever seen. There were buildings that looked to be the same size as the Hokage Mountain. The buildings all looked to be made of white marble and some blue ones create the images of blue clouds on a white sky. The biggest ones were designed to look like cylindrical towers with many windows while the smaller ones were large houses with see-through domes.

Then she saw three windmills that continuously rotated towering over everything at the far back of the island. But these windmills were nothing but background for the castles. The castle was clearly seen because the village was made in such a way the entrance road, made of light blue marble no less, would lead straight to the castle uninterrupted. They were standing right there so she had a clear with of the castles.

The castle stood even more out because it was made with a deeper blue marble. The front design was that of three rectangles; the biggest in the middle while each one on its sides been smaller than it but been the same size. The larges rectangles had an arch entrance while the two on the side had two arcs windows, one on top of the other. **(2)**

"Welcome my summoner! Welcome to the kingdom known as Celestia and its capital city Celestina!" Ocarina proclaimed with nothing but pride and joy at the mention of her home. But Naruko didn't responded because she was awestricken by the majesty of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more moment of simply basking in the glory of the city Ocarina had put her down on the ground. She then surprised Naruko yet again as she began transforming into a smaller form. This form turned out to be a human with wings and a tail. The wings back feathers were a brilliant red while the front were white with red tip like her griffin from and the tail connected to her spine was a long dull yellow lion's tail.

The next thing she notices was Ocarina's face and it was beautiful. Her skin was a beautifully and delicate chocolate. Her lips were painted a soft pink while her eyes had turned amethyst instead of the yellow her animal form showed. They were even boarded by light violate marking that made it look like she had a mask and accentuated her already gem like eyes. Than the woman's hair was strange because the very top was a brilliant red with two spikes that pointed to back and immediately after it makes a triangle were it becomes white; it was wavy set free and long enough to end in the middle of her back were her wings started. Naruko concluded, correctly to, that the spikes on her head were her ears because she saw nothing on the sides of the face even though her hair covered it.

Ocarina's cloths also fit her majestic image. She was dress in a light purple kimono shirt that had slits for her wings and was slightly opened showing the white shirt holding her modest C-cup bust. The kimono held by a light pink obi tied like a ribbon with long tails on the back. Speaking of tails her lion tail was free because of another slit right below the ribbon. Her pants were a form fitting solid black and had a hole for her tail. She wore the same light purple on her ninja sandals and the same was for her long fingerless gloves. **(3)**

Another surprise for Naruko was that Ocarina's human from was only 5'2'' contradictory to her larger than life griffin from. So you could say her small stature added to her already stunning beauty. Not to mention the woman actually made Naruko started to question her sexuality considering she remember the dream from last night were she shared a kiss with that white eye mermaid.

"**What is wrong dear? Come we need to move now.**" Ocarina said in her gentle tone but that still held power. So Naruko fallowed the woman down the road that lead to the castle after putting the Wind Waker in her bag and she noticed the Ocarina still held her broken right arm close to her.

As they moved through the street Ocarina spoke about the city. As such Naruko learned that all the people there were in did griffins in human from. Another thing she learned was that the reason everything was marble was because the island the city rested in was actually a natural deposited that every two weeks regenerated completely. This process happened because of the soils having the rare ability to drink the chakra around it and since summon world is made of continues infinite chakra the marble is the same. Hell to them marble actually became nothing but building marital. Oh and the different color had names to like the blue uses for the road was called sodalite while the blue uses to make the clouds in the building was named lapis lazuli.

One thing Naruko noticed was that every person they passed bowed to Ocarina and even called her "highness" or "majesty". Ocarina just genuinely smiled at then and wished them a good day. Another thing she noticed was that no one stood in front of her and besides her no one stood within five feet of her. Some even looked at her like asking who that fuck was she to be standing alongside the small woman.

But it was when they finally reached the castle that she received the biggest shock of all, It came in the form of a main that was heading on her way to do earns.

"Oh! My Queen you're here! By the heavens what happened to you arm!" the maid exclaimed up seeing Ocarina and her hands started to glow signaling a healing jutsu or ability. But something the maid said caught her because she called Ocarina…

"Queen? As in you're _The Queen_?" the tall blond asked the much smaller woman with a shocked expression. It was then that the maid noticed her.

"A Beorc?" she called her in total amassment but before she could say anything the queen put her finger on the maids lip to silence her. The smile she used made the maid blush and back to healing the shattered limb.

"**Don't take that the wrong way. The word only means human in ancient laguz language.**" she said to clear any misunderstanding. "**Oh! Could you look for the seals master and tell him to come to the throne room. In fact use a few other maids to bring any royal in the castle.**" she asked/ordered to the maid after the arm was healed to the point it didn't hurt to hold it. She would still need time to fully heal. The maid nodded and ran off while she and the queen continue to walk to the throne room.

"I still can't believe you're a queen." said Naruko.

"**Why else did you think I was surprised to be summoned without a contract?**" asked Ocarina with a giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about two hours later when everyone showed up in Ocarina's throne room. The griffin queen was sitting on the throne while Naruko on a sit beside her on an expensive wooden chair. The seal master had been the first person to have arrived and right now he was examining the spiral seal. It really surprised her when Ocarina instructed her to show the back of her naked hand man to the master only to find a seal on it.

Apparently all of the escaping, fighting and the gauntlet made it so she didn't see it or she just simply forgot if she had seen it. But now without the gauntlet or bandages she could clearly see the spiral seal on the back of her hand and she even noticed the five lines that extended from it all the way to her nails. Then on both sides of each line there was small writing that for the life of her she could not understand.

Then she looked at the man inspecting her hand. He looked to be around 70-80 years old with dark tanned skin and white short hair. His wings were white as well and his eyes were green. His cloths were simple dark green robes. This man had been looking at the seal for the past hour and a half.

"**Well my friend what do you think? Was this the source of her summoning me?**" Ocarina asked.

"Well in a way yes…" he said while still studying her hand with his still sharp jade eyes.

"In a way?" the queen asked confused because he stopped talking.

"Yes, you see my queen this girl is actually the holder of another contract. Toads if the inscriptions here are to be believe. But that is not all this is a **Legacy Seal** with the addition of **Soul Summon Seal**." He stated.

"What are you talking seal mater?" Naruko finally asked considering those two seals sounded very important.

"Well my dear I will say it as simple as possible. You have a seal made so you can know about your family and another for you to summon the creature that is closes to your true potential." he said explained and finally stopped looking at it.

"**So the seal determent what she would summon? That can't be the only people that could even attempt that are…**" started Ocarina looking somewhat pale.

"The Uzumaki and this girl here is very well the last of their royal bloodline." the seal master finished and the silence that followed made Naruko very uncomfortable. It did not help that a few of the people present fainted upon hearing her last name.

* * *

Next Time: A legacy is reveled to the devil that is slowly turning human.

* * *

**(1)**

Yep it's the Wind Waker from _Legend of Zelda_

**(2)**

It's the best description I could give of the Tashmahal. I hope to one day see it in person.

**(3)**

Ocarina's human form is using Sheena Fujibayashi's clothing from _Tales of Symphonia_.

* * *

_**Jutsu Library**_

**Legacy Seal**: This seal was birthed by desperation and the desire to survive. The reason behind this seal is for the memories, knowledge and history of a family to survive the ages. Any and all members of the clan can put their knowledge, memories and experiences on the seal. This could be done by simply entering it on the seal. But the most common practices are to write everything on scrolls of books and then put everything on a treasure chest. Then the seal is applied onto the chest which seals the chest completely off from the world. The only way to open the seal is for a descendant of the family to place the hand of the seal for it to recognize them. When this is done the chest is destroyed and the descendant has accesses to everything on the chest but not only as time passes. This is done to prevent the overload of information they could suffer from receiving decades or centuries of knowledge in an instant. (Seal Crafting Level: Master Class)

**Soul Summon Seal**: This seal is considered the prequel to summoning contracts. The seal was creature by people that wish to control or fight alongside creatures not of this world. The never summoned the same creature for each person because its searched for the animal most related to the persons potential and soul. You could say it summoned the wielders spirit animal. The only problems was that only people with incredible amounts of chakra and will power could actually use this seal without dying because the seal always summoned the official leader of the summon tribe. This meant that weaker users would simply die from chakra exhaustion. But incredibly it was this seal that proved that people could in theory hold more than one summoning contract since there were cases of individuals actually summoning two creatures at the same time. Regretfully the seal was lost to time and the ages. Though it was said that the Uzumaki carried this seal in their booked dedicated to hold every seal ever creature by that for good or evil. (Seal Crafting Level: Master Class)


	20. Chapter 20The of the Griffin, the Uzumak

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

**Chapter 20: The of the Griffin, the Uzumaki and a Test of Self**

It was total silence in the throne room after her last name was mentioned. But it was not just silence it was the type of silence that happened when something impossible happened. It was the type of silence that could only be a prequel to something dangerous. A danger that could only mean death and she would not let that happened like that.

With the thought Naruko's fight or flight instinct kick into high gear and she made a run for it. Like hell she would be able to fight all of those summon or Ocarina for that matter. Regretfully for her she didn't get more the five feet before she smashed into a wall made of pure air.

"Ouch" was all she said as she fell backwards from hitting that wall. She was then picked up by the old seal master while she was still daze and he sat her on the same chair she was.

"**Did you say Uzumaki?**" finally asked Ocarina with a very serious look of her chocolate color face. Plus that violate paint mask around her eyes made her look more intense.

"Yes" the old man said.

'_Well I fucked them._' Naruko thought finally stopping her head from spinning from the hit.

So it did not come to a surprise when The Griffin Queen got up from her sit and walked in front of her. Hell it didn't surprised her when the leader picked her up with one arm and put her in her full height. But even if the blond towered over the queen by almost a full feet it did not mean the Ocarina's face looked any less intimidating. Than Ocarina grin at her and turned to the other royals present.

"**MY PEOPLE WE MOST REJOICES, FOR THE HEAVES HAVE GRACES US WITH OUR CHAMPION!**" she creamed with all her might and with tone that spoke of great joy. Than after she said this the whole room erupted in cheers and thanks to both the queen and the summoner. Naruko even notice some actually started dancing for crying out loud!

"What the hell?" she asked as she fell back onto the chair seeing the summons dancing, singing and even drinking after someone took out the alcohol. They were supposed to kill right? '_I mean their reaction to my name only meant that right?_' her confused mind thought.

"**Hehehe I guess you're not that good at reading people. Then again celestials were never known for liking common practice.**" echoed the amused voice of Akane in the sixteen year olds head.

"**YES MY BREATHEREN! FEEL JOY FOR THE UZUMAKI CLAN STILL EXISTS! NOW THE WORLD WILL KNOW OF US FOR GENERATIONS TO COME!**" Ocarina yelled happily as she flew around the large room alongside the other griffins. But those words did sting the last Uzumaki because she knew that after she died so would the griffins dream. The Uzumaki Clan did not exist as far as she was concerned and she would never again be a mother.

Naruko had tried to be a good mother and wife but the world showed her that she was not meant to be one. One she as only a weapon for war that would have no use after the fighting end and she would make sure of that. A thing like her was not meant to live in this world happiness or in the world of peace she would create in Gaia. The Uzamaki Clan would die with her and for that she would not participate in the joy the Griffins showed at knowing she was alive. Destroying their dreams was not something she wanted to do but a weapon could never a champion or the hope of people.

Naruko never once noticed that the seals mater or Ocarina had been watching her during the small party. She didn't notice as well that Ocarina had asked one of the guards to follow her as she got up and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been probably an hour when the last Uzumaki managed to find a balcony that overlooked the city of Celestina. But apparently that hour had been enough for the news of her existence to spread among them. After all why else would the city turn into a full blown festival?

It was a sobering experience for her more than anything else. All of these people or summons clamoring for the very fact the she was alive and she was their hope. She would let them down; this she knew. But to know that you could bring about such joy and hope to other made her think. It made her think on what she would become during her quest to end the eternal war and it hopeful end.

She may become …

the soldier,

the civilian,

the martyr,

the victim,

the prophet,

the lair,

the honest,

the leader,

the pariah,

the messiah

or the victor.

But she knew one thing: this is war and it's the moment to fight. Be it good or evil she would become the symbol for a brave new world and she believe nothing but the truth of who they are. The people of Gaia are fighters and harden humans because of all the suffering they had suffered at the hands of foolish leaders.

She has taken upon herself the duty to end the madness brought upon by human stupidity. Her choice was clear: fight or die for the dream of a better tomorrow. So as she looked on as the griffins continue their festivity she made a promise to not die until it was done. She would fight even if her body gave out she would fight because Gaia needed to be free.

"I wouldn't let anyone suffer my pain… even if it means becoming a sin to the world." The Valkyrie said to the world as if it would make her promise reality. The world responded to her world by blowing her with a wind that caressed her face and gentling moving her short blond hair. The touch was almost like that of a moving mother to her and it gave her that strength to now that her promise would be completed. Naruko Uzumaki never broke a promise and she would not do it with this one.

"That pain must have been strong for you to say it with such conviction." The tall sixteen year old heard behind her. This caused her to turn and immediately fall into a taijutsu stance. During this she saw the person that sneaked up to her.

The woman was smaller than her, no surprise, at a 5'4'' with curly dirty blond hair and her head also had blond pointy ears like Ocarina's. Her eyes were light brown and her skin had a light tan. That woman also looked strong considering a well tuned muscles on her arms and legs that her sleeveless red shirt and black knee length short pants showed. The woman's forearms were covered with leather armguards and she was wearing leather boots. On the woman's beautiful face she saw a fierce and powerful visage and on the left side of her face was a straight green line of war paint. This line was tick enough to cover the entire left side of her face from forehead to chin. She could see dull yellow hawk wing and lions tail on her. This meant she was a griffin so Naruko straightened out of the battle stance. Though didn't mean Naruko didn't lower her guard considering the sword on the woman's hips.

"Sorry if disturbed you. Names Mjoll the Lioness, nice to meet you."**(1)** the strong warrior woman said to her while extending her had to her. Naruko took it with caution but once they shook she noticed that she didn't have anything to worry.

"Where you following me?" asked the jinchūriki.

"Can't have such an eye candy like you walking around alone can I? I mean someone might like to show you how long their tails are." Mjoll told her with a very daring smirk. Hell Naruko could see that other woman eyeing her up and down.

"Are you done staring Lioness-san?" the tall sixteen year old asked while still been polite.

"Maybe…" the Lioness said as she closed her eyes and lean back against the wall. Thus she left Naruko to turn back to seeing the city. Neither talked but neither tried to disturb that the other as they spend the day seeing the people of Celestina party. If fact by the time Ocarina and the seals master found them night had fallen yet it was as time did not for the two females.

"**You know how weird it is to celebrate a party for someone yet they're not there to celebrate it?**" the chocolate skin queen ask the blond.

"I don't know? Your people seem to be doing just fine right now." Naruko responded still lost in thought about her plans for the war. The queen sigh and shook her head that the blond though Naruko wouldn't see considering she had her back to the queen.

"Look why don't you and me call it a night? We both been on a really hard battle and even though our bodies seem okay it's not the same for our minds." Ocarina told her and Naruko agreed after a few moment. With that the one human and three summonses retreated into the castle so they could sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko did know how long it had been since she had been shown to her room so she could sleep. The room big as in she could have fit the whole apartment she had in the leaf big. Hell the bed was the fluffiest and comfortable thing she had been in on her life. But even as the minutes or hours passed she did not sleep.

She didn't sleep because the seals mater had told her how to access part of the **Legacy Seal**. So right now she was sitting on the bed reading one of the few things she could get out of the seal. The item was a diary of a female Uzumaki who was known for her body. The woman was pretty much the female equivalent of Jiraiya and if her righting was to be believed she had managed to sleep with 100 men and 100 women.

Hell most of the dairy was about said conquest but the funny thing was it was a _very_ detailed account of them. Not only did it say what she did but also how, why and with what. Not to mention that this woman had written a lot of ways one could assassinate their targets with poison. She even wrote the best ways to poison the person and their family without anyone knowing. Something this woman did very often with her conquest since most were targets. Naruko just wished that the woman had not been so detailed when it came to the sex.

'_I feel so dirty right now. But I can't stop that damn itch!_' thought the blond as she massaged her bare right leg while her entire body was covered in sweat and heat.

"**Both you and I know it was impossible to resist to long. Now keep reading I want to know what happened to the possessed priestess**." The vixen's voice echoed in her head and it sounded like said vixen was in the same position she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Mjoll entered to room with the orders to awake up the blond summoner. She would have done so rather easily that morning but the sight that greeted her on the bed stopped her. After all seeing the naked goddess with flushed cheeks sleeping on the bed petty much made her wing extend completely and her tail to become as straight as a line.

She promptly turned around, opened the door, got out of the room, closed the door very gently and then ran full speed to the nearest ice cold water. Poor maids did know what to do when one of the best warrior woman came into the kitchen proudly, to them, showing her wings, asked for a bucket of water, then ran into the freezer and close the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**You know? I understand that your family's history can be interesting but could you please put down the book? We're having breakfast.**" Ocarina asked the summoner as they sat eating, reading in Naruko's case, in the dining hall.

Naruko jump at the queen's voice because the new diary the she was reading was very interesting and she forgot where she was. She had been woken up about an hour ago by, for some reason wet and cold, Mjoll about an hour ago so she could have breakfast with the matriarch of the griffins. As such Naruko had gotten up and dress with the dull green shirt, white pants and a pair of black espadrille (kung fu shoes) they had left for her. After which she followed her unofficial guide/bodyguard through the castle until they arrived at the dining hall. Only then did Mjoll let her she would have to wait for the food. So Naruko decided to read another diary considering those are the only thing she had access at the moment since she couldn't figure out how the seal on her wrist worked yet.

This book was about one of the few archaeologists from the clan. Apparently this man had spent his life exploring the many ruins around the Elemental Nations to see if he could find out something about the lost civilization. He had accentually named the civilization Metallisch Emporium (2) given the fact they uses more metal then any ever thought possible in both construction and weaponry. From this book Naruko had learned plans for some interesting projects. Later when she had both money and time she could try and create a few of the thing written about on the journal.

"Sorry I forgot the food got her." Naruko said in response to Ocarinas request and put her book down so she could eat. It was something called pancakes with maple syrup and it smell divine. They had giving her a fork and knifes to cut and Naruko was thankful that living in Gaia for two years had exposed her to this way of eating. So she cut the pancake and took a bite…

"By the Log this is almost as good as ramen!" she exclaimed having tasted the new sweet food they've giving her. It was no ramen, she would never get over her ramen addiction, but this was probably the best breakfast she ever had. So she dogged in with gusto but still been civilize about it.

"Glad you like it! We griffins had the advantage of been omnivores thanks to our natural human forms. So we can eat anything on like the other animal summons that only transform to humans through jutsu." The chocolate color Queen informed her as they ate. "**So what is that book about anyway**?"

"It's about an archaeologist from my clan." informed the blond.

"**Oh so you're also the inquisitive type not just the fighting type. That's very good.**" was all that the matriarch said and Naruko found it strange but then she remembered that the griffins still have not giving her the test for the contract. Maybe she would need to start thinking about it because who knew what they would ask of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had eaten Ocarina had told Naruko to explore the city with Mjoll so she could get to know how the griffins live. Naruko nodded and set out to see the life of the creature that not two days ago had been only legends for her. So as both human and griffin walked around Naruko learned that they weren't that different. She actually felt as though she was walking down a normal street with children running lose and adult mingling.

"So what do you think?" Mjoll asked her fellow blond.

"It looks normal and peaceful." Naruko answer her.

"Yeah that one of the good thing of living above everyone else. We rarely get into fight with other summons and when we do they can't even get to us up here." the griffin said as she made a turn to the left and made it so they would enter a park a few blocks away. Said park was very peaceful and beautiful with the giant fountain in the middle, a playground for the children and all of the trees around it. They end up sitting on one off the many benches overlooking the playground full of the little griffins playing.

"Why are some of them in their griffin forms?" Naruko asked as she noticed that some groups of children were in their beast mode while others were humans.

"Oh that is because a griffin can turn into a human until they're 10 years. Luck for us time moves faster here than on earth." The woman informed and that gave the younger blond something to think. Even so they both stayed there seeing the children or in Naruko's case continuing reading.

"How old are you then?" Naruko finally asked while still looking at her book.

"I'm turning 44 years old next week." Mjoll said with a happy grin after she saw one of the little griffins finally learn to fly. But the answer caught Naruko completely off guards to the point the book she was fell off her hands as she looked at the woman with a wide eye expression. It was surprise after all Mjoll only looked 20 at most.

"What?" the 263 year old woman asked upon noticing that Naruko said nothing. She then grinned as she was the expression. "Oh please don't look at me like that. In summon world two months equal a month on the human world." The griffin-human said rolling her light brown eyes.

Naruko nodded at that and filed it for later as she picked the journal back up to finish reading it. '_I have to past whatever test they give me. If I do I can spend more time here later to train and maybe create a few of that thing with ancestor of my keeps mention._' she though as they both relaxed in the park for an hour or so before their stomachs started talking. This signaled that they needed to return to the castle and it. Apparently all the walking around and setting quietly in the park made time fly by.

By the time they had gotten to the castle dining room the food was prepared and there were more people than just Naruko and Ocarina. Now at least 28 more had joined them to eat on the three parallel tables; 28 because the two chairs next to Ocarina's right were left empty and it was 5 people for each side with the middle table having Ocarina's chair at the head.

"**Ah you have arrived! Please join us Naruko Uzumaki and Mjoll the Lioness!**" the amethyst eye matriarch said to them and Mjoll showed the blue eye girl to her sit as the yellow eye woman sat in the sit directly next to the Queen.

"**So do tell how the exploring around the city was?**" the matriarch asked her quest/summoner/champion while cutting a piece of grilled salmon. Apparently they had healed her arm completely.

"It was a learning experience. I never thought summons could be so human in nature." Naruko said humbly waiting for her food to arrive. Apparently the griffins knew not to waste food since everyone had their meals yet nothing else was on the table. That may have something to do with why there wasn't any over wait griffins from what she saw.

"Heh the normal summons give that impression don't they?" Mjoll asked her while putting her left elbow on the table and rest her had on her hand. Ocarina made a slightly annoyed face but didn't say anything already used to her friends table manners.

"Normal summons?" she asked as a maid finally brought her food. '_SHRIP RAMEN!_' her mind screamed as that was the first time in almost 8 month since she had one of her favorite things. Ocarina saw the reaction in the Uzumaki's eyes and smiled in victory because she had been the one that told the maids what to cook. She was happy to have remembered what Naruko had said during breakfast.

"**What my dear friend means is that there exist some summonses that are much rarer than the ones like toads, snakes and slugs.**" said the Queen after swallowing her food.

"Yeah, in fact the last time we were summoned was before the Sage of Six Paths was born." Mjoll said with some gusto as her plate of smoked salmon got to her.

"Changing the topic; did my instructions help in unlocking something from the seal?" the Seals Master asked her while with inquisitive green eyes form the other side of the table. Naruko blushed remembering the first book that had come out but got over it quickly.

"Yes Oji-san but I've only managed to take out a diary and a journal. Although their information did help increase my knowledge of the world but I still wish to know more." she told him to show her interest in the knowledge the seal contained as she started to eat her ramen. After all in the back of her hand could very well lay the secrets to freeing Akane, her mother and father.

"Really now? Than what would you do if you acquired more of the information?" he asked her and she could feel his emerald eyes search her very soul.

"I would help people close to me and if I end the war maybe help everyone else." The last Uzumaki answered truthfully.

"**War? Those that mean we'll become weapons?**" Ocarina asked while narrowing her violet eyes. It was then that Naruko noticed that all talking had stopped on the table and everyone was looking at her. It made her sigh but she knew that this question needed an answer. As such she put her chopsticks down and looked that the Queen directly.

"I do not wish to do so. In fact I would hate to use any summon is such a way. You all value more than simple weapons for you would be my partners not my weapons. So no, I will not use you as weapons of war that can be discarded at any moment." said the summoner and then she got up from her chair. Then she walked to the Queen and kneeled, head down, before her.

"And I promise that should I pass the test to become your summoner I will release you from it whenever you choose." Naruko Uzumaki said to Ocarina the Queen of the Griffin Clan. To this Ocarina nodded in satisfaction and told her to raise so they could finish their launch. Naruko did and for the rest of the meal nothing else happened.

As such at the end Naruko returned to her room and see what other books she could read. '_I have to thank you for giving me the idea to read books during my stay in Valka Akane._' she said to the vixen through their mental link. Said vixen only responded by saying that it did it because she couldn't stand been with someone so dumb like that past her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Is the mirror ready yet?**" Ocarina asked the Seals Master as he worked of the communication mirror. It had been about two hours after lunch and she had decided to finally talk with her summoners original summons' boss. The problem was that the mirror that connected with the other summons needed to be calibrated and she wasn't good at that so she had to look for the old man to do it.

"In a moment your highness… Ah there it is!" the old master exclaimed as the mirror started producing static before showing the image of a red toad. Said red toad had a scar on his right eye and he was smoking a kiseru pipe. **(3)**

"**Hmm so it was you that called huh?**" The boss toad rhetorically asked grumpily upon seeing the faces of the griffins on his viewing pool.

"**Hey Bunta-kun mind if we talk about our common friend?**" said the griffin queen upon seeing her old friend and trouble making body.

"**I'm going to assume your speaking of the blond gaki and her been our summoner. As such I will say it now I don't have problem with us sharing but one day she succeed as our sage.**" The toad boss said with clarity but with a somewhat friendly tone. He didn't have anything against the griffin but they had been the Uzumaki's first summons. It was first come first serve although that didn't mean you can't share the winnings.

"**I guess that's okay and don't worry about her not been a Toad Sage. It will be years before she can achieve our and we both own yours is the most user friendly.**" The female summon informed the male. After all last person to actually achieve _**Griffin Sage Mode**_ was by pure accident and he died shortly after because he didn't have a focus. Therefore she would not teach Naruko anything until she knew that the Uzumaki's focus existed or was more defined.

"**Hehehe I won't disagree with that one.**"Buta commented remembering that while the toads over time had gotten 10 good sages with Jiraiya been the newest the griffin had only had 2. But then again a sage mode that demands the body to create new appendages tends to cause mayor havoc on the human body. Not to mention that gathering nature chakra was a task not many could do."**But make sure she knows we know she's alive. Can't have you take all for the glory now can I?**" he then said showing his worry for the little blond henchmen.

"**Aaah and here I thought that we were going to get all of the credit!**" the griffin whined childishly.

"**Haha and when that happens you'll become that sexiest toad on the pond.**" Buta said chuckling that the woman still showing her only acted like an adult when she wanted. "**So how has she been?**" he asked her after now with real worry reflecting on his yellow eyes.

"**I don't know? Does she normally look like she's going to kill herself when some mentions her family?**" Ocarina asked and at the same time tells of what she saw during the celebration.

"**I wasn't aware she knew about them. But to answer your question: no and that worries me.**" Gamabunta answered while looking more seriously at the mention of the blond potential tendencies to commit suicide. To think that the small gaki that was full of energy and happiness could achieve such feelings was worrisome.

"**I see… either way thanks for the talk.**" Ocarina told him to end the conversation since she now had what she needed.

"**Don't mention it Oca-senpai.**" Gamabunta said knowing the conversation was over and cut the connection between summoning realms. Ocarina nodded that to him as the connection was cut and told the seals mater they were done. So with that she went to rule her kingdom and possible talk with some people about the last Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a next day and marking the third day Naruko had spent on Celestina. But right now it was different since Ocarina had asked her to go to the entrance of the city. So at the crack of dawn Naruko had put on her armor, minus her missing right gauntlet, and equipped all of her weapons. To her this would mean that the test would begin.

But apparently when she got there she was still the last one to do so. Because standing beside Ocarina were Mjoll, the Seals Master and about 15 guards with spears or swords. Strangely enough Mjoll did have a sword strapped to her hip.

"**It is good that you have arrived Naruko Uzumaki. Please stand on the seal to my right.**" instructed the Queen and pointed with her chocolate color hand to the seal. Naruko did so and stood of the seal that started glowing blue but she could see small wisps of orange surrounding her.

"**Mjoll the Lioness, she who is strong with the beast of earth please stand on the seal to my left and take that shape that nature has given you.**" Once more the Queen instructed and Mjoll followed with religious dedication. Once she got to her seal she transformed it to her griffin from.

In this from she still retained her yellow eyes and became the size of a horse. She looked exactly like that pictures of griffins with been half eagle and half lion. The only thing different about her was that the left side of her face had green feathers. It was the same line that she had when in her human form. Once the transformation was complete the seal she was standing in started to glow blue with the green wisps.

"**Now my brethren pray for the holy rite!**" one she said this raised her arm to the sky. The seal master stood before her kneeling to touch the ground before her with both hands while the guards behind her raised their weapons to the sky. Once he touched the seal chain came out of the seal and stabbed both Naruko and Mjoll before they could do anything. The chain didn't hurt but had enough strength in them to pull them to the ground. "**Now the ritual will begin!**"

**(/watch?v=61rQIDkN_s8)**

"**Brothers and sisters! We are here today to see the rebirth of the world!**"

Once Ocarina said these words the chain began to suck away all of Naruko and Mjoll's chakra at worrying pace. But they could do nothing as the power keeping them to the ground become stronger.

"**We who had longed for the moment when our legend will come true!**"

They tried to fight the chain and get up but it was no use. They felt like death was right there watching them and waiting for them.

"**We who fight as one!**"

But they didn't give up for it was not in them to simply lose. They were fighters, warriors with strength of will and they would not let this beat them.

"**Let your pain be felt!**"

It was at this moment that Naruko remembered all of the pain she had felt during her life and all the fights she had ever been. For the moment she was born to her fights with Haku, Gaara and Sasuke. All of the struggles she ever felt came to her and then she remembered the reason why she was fighting… her husband and son… Mashiro and Ken'ichi… remembering those death almost destroyed her…

"**Let it be your conviction!**"

But she would not let it for it was their death that gave her power. It was that single moment in her life was given meaning. She would fight for everyone future so they would not feel that pain. As such she called both her normal and demon chakra to give her power. As result her body went through the changes of using demon chakra and she started to get up.

"**Let the souls of these two become united!**"

At this moment an orange chain erupted from Naruko's chest and attached itself to Mjoll's chest. This in turn caused the fierce griffin to gain enough power to stand up. So both females slowly stand up from all four and slowly up.

"**For they will be the new ERA!**"

At this point both of them were standing on two feet only hunched over. But then chakra exploded out if the seals in great twin whirlwinds and a chain of green erupted out of Mjolls chest wrapping around Naruko's red chain.

"**LET THEM BE UNITED IN LIGHT AND DARKNESS!**"

The power they felt through the wrapped chains gave them the will to go on. So with renewed vigor they started to stand up straight. They would not let did stop them for they would become the strength of many!

"**LET THEM BE THE VANGUARDS FOR OUR WORLD!**"

They finally stood straight and to their full height. This was their moment and so they screamed at the sky in a fierce war cry. The power that exploded from them was incredible to the point dark raven like wing appeared on Naruko's back while Mjoll gained an armor that made her look like a lion.

"**AND BY MY POWER I UNIT YOU AS CHAMPIONS OF THE SKY!**"

With those final words Ocarina pointed her right hand as sphere of chakra was created and seals engulfed it. The Queen then aimed the sphere at the chair connecting the two roaring females and shot it. The sphere collided right in the middle and broke the chain that which united on the point they were broken. After which the chains retracted into the two females at such speed that it knock thought of them of their feet and onto their backs.

It the moment a tattoo of a griffin in flight painted itself on Naruko's right front forearm while Mjoll gained a necklace of a fox holding a blue gem between its paws. Naruko's tattoo looked as if it were alive while Mjoll's gem looked as if it was continuously spinning.

"**With this that rite of knights and familiars is concluded.**" Ocarina said as Naruko's chakra became normal and Mjoll shook her head. The both females managed to get up but they did wobble a little as they walked towards Ocarina.

"What was that?" Naruko asked once she finally stood before Ocarina how smirked at her. Mjoll didn't say anything but her eyes were enough to convey a few questions.

"**That my dear little chick was the ritual so that you and Mjoll would become one unit. Basically your partners with Mjoll being your mount if needed but she can transform whenever she wants to.**" The Queen said as both summoner and her partner fell on the ground exhausted. "**Now rest my dears because in a few moments you'll both go to the human realm.**"

* * *

Next Time: The Devil returns to her world and a new journey begins.

* * *

**(1)**

Mjoll the Lioness is from Skyrim. I love that woman. Oh and apparently her name is pronounce Me-Yoll.

**(2)**

Metallisch is German for Metalic… I know it not very original so maybe later on I'll give it a proper name.

**(3)**

Yep that's the name of the pipe Gamabunta uses… I actually looked it up because I was curious.

* * *

A/N:

Wow it been a hectic week back on the University with all the works professors gave me during and for the week. On the bright side yesterday March 1, 2013 I managed to reserve Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 which means that I have something to look for during next week. Plus now I have Naruto (Goku costume) and that is just geek awesome!

On the other hand I've been playing The Walking Dead game from Telltales and it's fucking awesome. Good thing I've finally managed to learn the controls since this is my first time playing PC games other then MMOs that aren't WoW.

* * *

Edited: March 03, 2013

Yuri-Hime-Chan was kind enough to point out the mayor errors I had in my grammar. I really do such at this don't I?


	21. Chapter 21: The Return and the Preparat

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!"**Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Return and the Preparation for a Journey.**

"**Are you both ready?**" Ocarina asked to both Naruko and Mjoll as they stood on seal designed to reverse summon them to the human realm. They both nodded showing their readiness.

It had taken hours to set the seal array up and calibrate it but the Seals Master did it without complain. During that time Ocarina had given Naruko the summoning scroll for her to sign and after another scroll that could fit on her back to open later.

Right now Naruko was mounting Mjoll like one would a horse. The great Summoning Contract Scroll was tied to her the same way Jiraiya had the Toad's contract. Thankfully it did not interrupted _Brave Vesperia's_ position on her back.

"**Then my old friend and our new champion I hope you bring greatness to the griffins.**" The violate eye Queen said as the seal started to glow a brilliant blue. In moments the two females were envelop in smoke as a popping sound came from their direction. Once the smoke cleared no one was their signaling the transfer was complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"VALKYRIE-SAMA!" Elsy screamed as she saw the woman that had fought against the Titan disappear in a cloud of smoke. '_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!_' she thought frantically.

"Calm down girl it probably nothing." Masaru told. But his light blue eye were narrowed towards the place Valkyrie and here griffin summon had been just moments ago.

"Calm down! How do I clam down when our leader just got carried away to God knows where?!" the young fourteen year old fired back at the man.

"Because did is normal behavior for a new summon to do with their new summoner." a woman with dark hair, knife like ears and on her back raven wings.

"And how do you know?" Elsy asked the raven laguz female as she got a better look.

The woman was taller than her at a 5'9'' compared to her short 4'10''. The woman's body was thin but not to the point she looked about to die. Her face was sharp and mixing that with the scar running form one cheek to the other **(1)** gave her a fierce look. Then her eyes were a light violate that spoke of great knowledge and force of will. She was dress in black robes.

"It's a common occurrence on books the deal with summoners. Apparently the summons have the ability to reverse summon their summoners to their realm. Some stories even say that a summoner most be tested in that realm to truly become one with their animals." The woman said as she cross her over her chest.

"So we can assume that she is safe then." Roy asked as he and Riza came to that conclusion for the information.

"Maybe or maybe not. It all depends on how everyone acts." the raven woman said with a shrug. "All I know is that we should help the other prisoners. I'm sure the other laguz would like to go back to their tribes."

"That is a splendid idea and I know the perfect healer." Massaru said and then started to yell out instructing to the prisoners to go into the base of the Greil Mercenaries. '_Elena and Mist will get so much needed experience._' He thought with some humor.

"So that it?! We Wait?!" the young archer questioned not believing that everyone was so calm about the situation. '_Are adults always like this?!_' she thought in disbelieve.

"Do not worry young Beorc. A woman as strong as your leader won't fall so easily." a man told her as he patted her head with his strong hand. Elsy turn to look at the man and saw a freaking giant even though she knew she was small.

The man had skin as tan as Valkyrie's and he was 6'1'' to. His hair was a short pure white but in spikes so his knife like ears could be seen. His face was handsome with a sharp look to it. His eyes were a deep red like the two red lines on each of his cheeks. One more thing about the man that he was build like a house and it was pure muscle. He was dress in tattered clothing. Now that she thought about it he was the one that took the arrows for her during the escape.

"Their right Elsy-chan, you shouldn't worry so much." Riza told her reassuringly. "But that still leaves the question: Who do we get in contact your father Roy?" she asked to her fiancé.

"I think we can send a messenger hawk from here; well if they have one. Well do you?" he spoke and directed his question to Elsy.

"I remember Elena-sama use them so we could ask her." The chestnut hair told the conjurer of flames. With that he nodded and started moving up the small stair covered hill to the base. Everyone then decided to follow since they were not going to do anything standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time had passed and it was already been a day since Valkyrie had disappeared with her summon. During that time Roy had sent a message to his father about what had happened and most of the prisoner had been help. Some of them chosen to become mercenaries until they had enough money to return home, others just became permanent members because they wanted to make a difference while another group went to make a living on _Trader's Hut_ since it was the closes town. Of course this was after they were all healed, feed and could actually moved.

Right now it was the morning after they returned and Elsy was waiting at the foot of the stairs on the hill. She had woken up early enough to beat the sun but that had not been needed. After all the sun was now proudly on his throne in the sky and Valkyrie had not appeared. About the only thing that really happened was her meeting Vivi and Nina.

Vivi was from the cat tribe and she had been the silver car that had pointed to the jamming device on the island prison. In her human from she was 4'11'' and short unruly silver hair. This made her cat ears and tail pure silver in color as well. Her body was very athletic built and it looked like she could run for hours from the look of those legs. Her face looked feral with her deep green cat eyes that reflected a playful nature but at the same time held the gaze if a hunter. On each of her cheeks there were two lines silver in color. She was dress in a light blue shirt and short white pants but she was bare footed. Vivi held a modest B-cup on her chest.

Nina on the other hand was from the tiger tribe. She her human form was 5'5'' with long straight green hair tied in a high ponytail. Her tiger ears and tail was also green like her hair. Her face was more feral look to it than Vivi's. Nina's eyes were yellow like any tigers would and hers showed a brilliant fire that reflected her power. Her face had three green lines on her cheeks. The body of the woman was build for power considering all of the muscles she had (**Think She-Hulk**). She was dress in a green shirt and short white pants but bare foot like Vivi. Nina on like Vivi held a DD-cup on her chest.

Both women were 18 and they had been grappling for the last hour a few feet from her.

"Give it up little kitty! You're no match for me!" Nina gave a fanged grin to the small girl. Nina was strong but Vivi wasn't weak either.

"Like hell! You cow!" Vivi growled back as they continue to show off their physical strength for the hell of it. Hey rivals needed to fight for number one once in a while.

But it was then that ground they were on exploded in smoke. This causes the felines to jump away and stand beside Elsy; fang and claws at the ready. But the action was not needed as the smoke cleared to reveled Valkyrie riding a horse size griffin with the left side of its face covers in green feathers.

"Valkyrie-sama! You're okay!" Elsy said as she ran towards the blond happy that she was okay. Although she noticed that the woman did look slightly dizzy when she dismounted her griffin.

"I'm okay Elsy but is everyone alright?" The blond said in that cold and firm voice she always heard from her. The young archer knew the strong woman cared about them. But the only expression the blond ever showed were either neutrality or anger and she did remember ever seen a smile on that whiskered face. '_Well if you don't count the time she tricked Masaru on the bar._'

"Yes we are. Elena-san and Mist-chan healed everyone. Oh! Roy-san also sent a message to his father so you could say that you now have an army." informed the archer to her leader who nodded.

"Mjoll, are you going to stay in that form or will you transform into your human from?" she asked to her summon. Said summon tried to change but noticed that she could not no matter how much she tried.

"**Sorry but I guess the stories of us only staying in the form were summon are true.**" the female griffin said after trying one last time. Guess this meant she would be animal until she could get uses to the human realm. '_**I didn't think that this world atmosphere held so little chakra compared to the summon world.**_' the griffin thought slightly depress knowing she would not get to sample the men and women of this world.

"Then we'll have to be more careful with you. Log knows how well you'll sell on the black market." she said as she started to walk put the sets.

"**Log? Don't you mean God?**" the griffin asked noticing what her summoner said.

"No" the summoner said with neutral tone that actually made her sound like a religious maniac. This causes the other females to instinctively take a few sets away from her. Not the she noticed because her mind was calculating what her next move could be now that she had an army; small but that could change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long still the men to arrive Roy?" Naruko asked to Mustang.

"They should be getting here in about an hour so don't worry." Roy answered as he saw through the binoculars and then turned to their game.

It had been a week since the escape and the message reached Roy's father. The man had then sent them a letter back through the hawk. In the letter he mentioned how he was very grateful to Valkyrie for saving Roy and Riza. Not to mention that's as gratitude he would send 20 soldiers for her army. Another thing was that now he would work alongside the Griel Mercenaries to keep Camila safe. Apparently Saken have been the only warlord to live in this region because everything else was small villages. In fact the only city on Camila was _Trade's Hut_ and even that was not as big as Konohagakure.

So right now the Valkyrie and Flame Alchemist, Roy liked to call himself that, were sitting one of the guard towers around the base. They were up there so they could see when the men would arrive but waiting only was not for them. So they had been playing chess after Roy had though her how to. She may have not won a single game out of the 15 they've played but she was getting better.

"Check Mate by the way." said Roy after moving his knight and trapping her between it and his Queen. Log what she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk on his face.

"I hate you. You know that right?" The Uzumaki said with a fierce glare towards the knight. Still she redirected her eyes a Roy "So any idea of the men his sending us?"

"I only know of one and it's because I asked for him. Trust me when I say the man will be a great help. May even help you train the body of yours." Mustang said with a laughing smirk as he set up the board again.

"My body?" she asked while raising an eyebrow noting that there was no perverted inclination on his voice.

"Well they call him the _Strong Arm Beast_ for a reason." he said making the first move on the board. '_She's getting better with strategy but still relays to heavily on brute force._' he thought as the game progressed.

"_Strong Arm Beast_? Is he someone that fights with his fist?" the blond asked having flashback of Lee and Gai "training". If this Strong Arm Beast was like that she knew that the training would be hell but the results would be worth it.

"Oh trust me when I say that he fights with more than just his first." he said moving one of his black bishops taking out her white knight.

"I would like to see that but still a man like that would be of great use. He could help train that frontline fighters like me and still be a great fighter." She said as she moved a pawn to take out the bishop. Now her Queen would be free to move but before Roy turn she asked him for the binoculars. They took turns on seeing were the group of 20 would come.

"True but where do you plan on going? Camila connects to five regions of the eleven in Gaia. One of which doesn't like Laguz because of their religion." he asked and moved a knight after Valkyrie returned her gaze to the game. But his question did need an answer since no one knew what she was planning on doing.

"Truth be told I still don't know where to move. I think I'll wait for the train soldiers to get here and then make the decision that could probably like us." she said and moved a pawn to create distraction. Normally it didn't work on Roy but maybe this time it would.

"Heh at least you're thinking about our deaths. It's a sign of a good leader but try not to sacrifice us in the process." he commented taking her pawn with his Queen and putting her on cheek. Her eyebrow twitched at that.

"I want to at least free half on Gaia before I start making decisions that will kill us." she said moving her King out of the of Roy's range.

"Good to know." he said taking the binoculars to see over the horizon. "Oh well you look at that? I can already see them." he said upon seeing the 20 men coming on horseback.

"Really? Let me see." she said asking for the binoculars.

"Yep, here take a look. Oh but before that..." he started as he moved his knight. "Check Mate."

"Fuck you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a half an hour later that the 20 men have arrived at the front Gate. Then men were all wearing either chain mail, plated or steel armor paint in blue. Only two people were not wearing armor; a man and a woman.

"Major Armstrong I see you brought Staff Sergeant Boa" Roy greeted the two soldiers in the front. This causes both people to get down from the horses.

Staff Sergeant Boa was an acceptable 5'4''. She was dress in a black sleeveless shirt, blue cargo pants and combat boots. On her left shoulder she had a knife holder place for quick-draw. Then since she was sleeveless the tattoo on her right shoulder the reached to her right cheek could be seen. She was graced with short blond her with one long band that reached her B-cup chest. Her eyes were a pistachio and her lines were pleasantly plumed. **(2)**

"Please Roy you've known me long enough to call me Martel." The women commented with a smirk on her plumed lips.

"Yes I did Colonel. After all Mar-chan would have found a way to get here if I didn't." Mayor Armstrong said in his deep but cheerful voice. It was this man that had cause Naruko the most surprise. The Mayor was, for lack of better words, a fucking giant the tower over her as if she was a little baby.

The man was a gigantic 7'3'' and officially the tallest man Naruko had ever seen in this world. Then his broad shoulders and large frame only spoke of muscles under that blue uniform. **(3) **Then his eyes wear light blue and his mouth was covered by a manly blond mustache. His head was totally bald except for one single strand of blond hair in the middle of his head.

"Heh yeah our fiancés are the same in that aspect." Roy said with humor clear on his voice. He still remembered all the times Martel and Riza had save their asses during this war. Part of the reason they fell in love with them to begging with.

"Wife actually, so you can start calling me Martel Boa Armstrong wife of Alex Luis Armstrong." Martel said enjoying Roy the shocked look on Roy's face. It was a shame that neither he nor Riza had been there but after Riza got kidnapped she wanted to make sure she and Alex were at least married before they died.

"Really now? Then guess I can't throw a bachelor party from you my friend." Roy grumbled since he had the perfect plan for Armstrong's bachelor party. "Anyway, this is Valkyrie-san the one we will work under." He said finally presenting the woman that made this union possible. Right now the only one that knew Naruko's really was Mjoll and she noticed that her summoner was only called for her title so she did the same as everyone.

"Really? Well she those look strong…" the military woman said a she inspected her fellow blond."What do you think honey bunch?" she finally asked her husband. Said husband had proceeded to take off his overcoat and shirt to show off his body. A body that could only be considered godly with all of the muscles and then he started flexing them.

"**THEY SPARKLE!**" screamed Akane in pure terror inside of Naruko's mind as both females look on. Apparently while Gai and Lee created their **Sunset of Youth** Armstong had created this monstrosity.

"YES! I can feel the power in her! Even now I can see her muscles of virtue and dedication! I can tell our time will be use to the utmost usage! OUR MUSCLES WE BECOME KNOW TO THE WORLD!" the almost bold blond man said as he kept flexing his muscles and shining.

'_Fuck… Another Gai!_' Naruko thought mental scared to an incredible degree; no that her black face showed anything.

"Don't watch too much because that's mine kukuku." Martel said as she saw the display of the male anatomy. He even had a small blush as she gave that creepy laugh.

'_And now I have Anko-san…_' Naruko thought after hearing the laugh. Still she shook the mental scaring off because there were more things to worry about. "Yes nice to meet you as well Mayor and Staff Sergeant. I hope our time will be uses greatly for the well of Gaia and its people."

"So, do tell who else you brought with you?" Roy asked to speed things up.

"Ah you well let me show you." Armstrong said and started presenting the men…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been sometime after Armstrong had showed the men and right now the decided group of leaders in a meeting room. The people in the room were Naruko, Roy, Greil, Masaru and Armstrong. They were all seeing a map of Gaia in its entirety with all eleven regions cleared. The map didn't anymore information then that so Naruko couldn't tell the topography on the continent. Roy was the first to talk and try to explain the situation.

"Okay as we all now we are here in _Camilia_. We are surrounded by _Sea Heart_ to our right which is Gaia's one connection to the _Elemental Nations_. To our left we have _Beast's Moon_ and north-west _Tambarine_. _Beast's Moon_ is ruled by the feline laguz but stories say that a wolf tribe exists deeper in the forest." He explains but the blond interrupted him.

"Wolf tribe?" she asked after hearing of the new type of Laguz. But Greil was quick to explain that it was mostly rumors since no one in Camila had even seen them and the humans that lived in Beast's Moon like been with laguz. This meant that if some tried to hidden they would help. With that out of the way Roy continued his explanation.

"Now, _Tanbarine_ is a small territory between _Heaven's Gate_, _Dammed Ground_, _Beast's Moon_, _Yollman_ and us. _Tanbarine_ is considered a safe-haven for Branded or half-breeds. Finally on top of us is _Yollman_. _Yollman_ is home to a warrior race known as Nords and they are known to fight anyone that shows then a challenge. They aren't evil by nature they just like to feel of battle and humans that can call upon more adrenaline then normal." Roy said ending his explanation.

"Who are our friends in this situation?" the only female in the group asked. Armstrong was the first to answer her question. This time he was serious; both his light blue eyes and voice reflected that.

"You could say the Laguz could see you as friend after freeing their brethren for becoming slaves. As for _Sea Heart_, it's hard to say since they are known for been neutral to this whole war. Then we have the Nords and their way of thinking "survival of the fittest" could become somewhat of a problem later on." the Strong Arm Beast said stroking his chin in thought. Masaru was the next to give a piece of his mind.

"So basically on our left with have potential friends, on top of us with have people that will fight one for the hell of it and to the right traders that only think of the next coin…" Masaru sigh as he cross his arms over his chest and inside the sleeves of his violate overcoat. "Oh such sweet sorrow why can we be friends?"

"Because human stupidity is the greatest weapon in the world." Naruko commented as her blue eyes narrowed. '_I wonder if there's a way to get Sea Heart to our side?_' she thought and trying to analyze the situation. Greil chuckled at her comment and proceeded to give a piece of his mind.

"True that dear. Now I would say that the best way is to start by going to help _Sea Heart_. They not only produces a good amount of money but also could get us weapons form the Elemental Nations." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Roy spoke at the statement.

"How do we do that? About the only way I see does money grabbers helping is by taking out _Witches' Song_." the black hair man stated while looking at the mercenary boss.

"_Witches' Song_?" Naruko asked as her was the small region between three others.

"It the region between _Yollman_, _Sea Heart_ and _Falcon's Watch_; the last one is the one on top of it. _Witches' Song_ is a lawless place filed with scum and is constantly attacking _Sea Heart_. Rumor goes that it ruled by Shadow Hand's second in command Fallon." the Flame Alchemist informed but already seeing the potential in Greil's plan. To this Mayor Armstrong spoke.

"The problem with going through there is that is we'll face enemies with barely a shred of humanity. Recently stories have come out of people turning into monsters after their bodies are covered by weird markings." he said while retelling some of the stories that had started to come from that region.

From the stories that had started coming apparently there were both human and laguz that could cover themselves with some weird makings. These markings then made the bearers far stronger the usual and during this they would expel dark-corrupted chakra. Plus in some cases the one with the marks transform into grotesque creature that resemble demons. This piece of information made Naruko stiffen slightly and her hand to clench over the table.

'_So Orochimaru's taint reaches even this far into the world. Will I ever be free from my dammed past?_' Naruko thought in anger considering the Mayor's stories seem early familiar to the Snake Sannin's Curse Mark. The men in the room noticed her reaction but said nothing about it.

"Masaru how long would it take us to get to _Witches' Song_?" she asked the swordsman point blank. Said Swordsman blinked at the direct question but answer all the same.

"Well it's impossible to go straight their considering the lake that's in the middle of _Yollman,_ _Witches' Song_, _Sea Heart_ and us. That lake is full of monster and is known for been a perfect ambush point for bandits. So we need to go west to Sea Heart and then we can head north; it would take a month and a half we go on horseback." he told her as best her could and trying to take as many factors into account while doing so.

"Mayor I need to know if the men are ready for cloak and dagger tactics. Roy I need to know if some of the laguz will be joining us in this battle. Can you do this?" the Valkyrie ordered her men showing an almost natural aura of a leader. Both men nodded and waited in case she had anymore orders. She then directed her gaze to Greil.

"Sensei will you work on keeping a hold on Camila? I need the people to keep their moral up. The people of Gaia need to know the Valkyrie is alive and she will fight for them." she asked him and he nodded with a grin showing that he was proud of her.

"Not only that but I'll give you some on my men." the head mercenary said with a grin. The leader of the new rebellion nodded in acceptance.

"Good, that will give us more to work with. Now Masaru your good at gathering information so get anything you can. But I don't want you to die got that?" the blond asked the violate coat wearing man in a voice that made it clear she would taking out of hell so she could kill him.

"Sure and don't worry Val-chan. I didn't get to my young 37 without knowing when to make an exit." the lazy swordsman said but his normally playful light blue eyes held a glint in them.

"Good then men we will move in three days." Valkyrie finally said as all of the men saluted her and went to follow their orders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen onto Gaia bringing with it a peaceful night to the people of the war torn continent. But this night had not brought its peace to the last Uzumaki as she lay awake on her bed.

"Am I really ready for this?" she asked herself for the millionth time. How could she sleep knowing that right now she was asking men and woman to put their lives in her hands? She was send people to their potential deaths with this decision and she knew some would die. Those deaths would be on her hands not on the people that killed them.

"Fuuuuuck" she groaned getting up from the bed and walking towards the window to her left. She finally stood and faced the light of a full now in the sky. It was hypnotic seeing the celestial body just staying there as the clouds dances around it.

"It meanings me of you… but just who are you? You were there since I trained with Kyūbi after fighting Saken. Then you were in my dream after my battle with the warden. Why would I even dream about you? I renounce all my happiness after my family died." Naruko asked to the moon as if it was the eyes of the mermaid.

'_That mermaid…_' Naruko thought because whenever she had time to think her thought would wonder to that kiss she shared with the beautiful creature. Those thoughts normally did not cross her mind during that day but at night it was another story. During the night she would sometimes have dreams of been in that water filed world and she would look for the mermaid as if it was something that she needed to do.

In some dreams the mermaid would be in the library, in others she would be in a school and in others she would be swimming around the city. Naruko would call out to her and she knew the mermaid could hear her because she always would turn her head to her direction. Most of the times the water maiden would just stare at Naruko's direction for long time before continuing her swim through the city. On other times the mermaid would giggle at her and beckoned her to come and Naruko did but this only started a case around the water world.

But no matter how many times the mermaid turned or she would catch her the face was never reviled. The face was always covered in shadow that could not be produce by anything because the mermaids white eye with hits of lavender were always clear. They always shine like the full moon did right now and they reflected so much. Sometimes they would reflect sadness, lost, grief and loneliness while in other it was joy, life, hope and pace. But the most recurring feeling that those eyes reflected was love and that love was directed to her. It was maddening to know that a creature from a dream could make her feel like it was all the hope she needed.

"Maybe I going crazy or maybe the shock of knowing that people will die because of my decision. So can you tell me which is it?" Naruko rationalize and then asked the moon which did not answer her.

"Of course you wouldn't." the blond said slightly depress and moved back to the bed. Maybe now she could finally get some sleep. "If this is a fraction of what it feels to lead shinobi them I was a damn fool to think of it was my goal. (sigh) Tsunade was right, the job of Hokage is curse and only fools would take it." Those were her final thoughts as her fell on the bed mentally exhausted and slept a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At the same time in the Elemental Nations)

"Will I ever stop dreaming about you my love?" question a sixteen year old Hyūga to her small red fox plush toy. Said fox did not answered back and only stared at her with its empty button eyes. The girl sighed and kissed the toy on it nose then hugged it as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Next Time: The rebellion for Gaia's future begins

* * *

**(1)**

Imagine the scar Iruka has.

**(2)**

Martel (or Marta) from Full Metal Alchemists

**(3)**

Yes it's the State Alchemist Uniform. I wanted them to have something from FMA other than their powers.

* * *

A/N:

Well there you have it Chapter 21 for your viewing pleasure. Also I would like to inform that I finally managed to create Gaia and its regions. This means that now I won't get lost while writing this thing. Now all I need to do is create the towns, cities, villages, ruins and everything else which is easy because now I know where they will be. Not to mention this whole work is writing itself without me. Trust me there are parts in the chapters that were planned at all.

Perfect Example: The Fight with the Titan or the Union Ritual between Naruko and Mjoll


	22. Chapter 22: Road to War Part I

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasenga!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that suppose to something**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Road to War Part I**

It was still night when Naruko woke on the day they would part towards _Sea Heart_. It had been a stressful two days waiting for this day. But it was it was also a time to reflect on what would happen. It was the turning point for her, she knew, now the people's lives will be on her hands. She knew some would die and that victory would not come easy, if at all. But she would try with all her might.

With that in mind, she got out off her bed; naked as she had taken to sleeping, thanks in part to Kyūbi's training program. The vixen was a true sadist when I came to training and had given her a few quirks like this, but the methods did help. Even so, she walked to the chest at the foot of her bed that kept her extra items. She opened it to take out the scroll Ocarina gave her and got its contents she spread over her bed.

Ocarina had given her some clothing for her journey. This contained a long sleeve white shirt, a chain mail shirt, navy blue shirt to go over them, black cargo pants, leather boots, fingerless leather gauntlets with leather arm guards and finally a leather bag tied to the back of a leather belt. **(1)**

Naruko had thought it would be useless compared to her scale armor but that change when she saw the letter attached to the clothing. The letter explained that the shirts and pants where made from the silk of the Kyodaugumo Summons' webbing. This silk was as strong as steel and fire resistant to a degree. She proved that when she had taken a few swing at it with _Vesperia_ and tested the fire resistance with a medium power flame.

The leather was made from an animal called Kangaroo and apparently was at least 10x's stronger then cow hide and more flexible. Then Ocarina had thought farther ahead and asked the seal master to put seals on the clothing. These seals were made to augment the fire resistance, give some cold resistance and they could fix themselves if given enough chakra. Of course, the last part could only be done outside of battle since they cause the clothing to stiffen completely and become impossible to stretch while they're in this process.

The chain mail was made from a strange and very rare metal. Apparently, there existed a summon race of metal creatures that were created by the ancient civilization. These creatures were practically the most advance civilization, but after the fall this summoning had decided to close their walls to humans. But other summons where another story entirely, which is why Ocarina had gotten this chain mail. The metal was as flexible and light as any normal shirt but was strong as steel. Another plus, there was a **Sound Dampening Seal** on it, so the thing didn't even make a sound.

The bag was another useful item. It had the same seals as the gauntlets, shirts and boots, but with one more type of seal on them. This was the storage seal, but one of the largest so now she had the same potential as Tenten in weaponry. But she didn't even have a fraction of that many throwing weapons nor was her accuracy that good. At least she could study the seals to later make them herself.

But now, with these items, she had comfortable cloths and they were flexible enough for her quick fighting style. This was something that she was thankful for, since she had noticed how restricting the metal was compared to normal clothing.

"Today, I stop my days as a woman. From here on out, I will be a fighter for the freedom of Gaia. My happiness means nothing in this war. I bow here and now on my sword and soul to end this war even at the cost my life." The last Uzumaki said as she stated, putting on her new clothing given to her by the Queen of the griffins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the sun was finally in the skies illuminating the world, Naruko was waiting with Mjoll for the other soldiers. Mjoll still had not been able to transform into her human form because of the low concentration of chakra in the human realm's atmosphere compared to the summon realm's.

"**So guess this is it, right? We go to war and kill some bigots.**" Mjoll told her through her **Wind's Whisper**. It came as a surprise to Naruko, but she finally noticed whenever Mjoll spoke the griffin beak never moved. The technique was nothing more than ventriloquism, but it uses the wind around them as a medium.

"Yes, today we move out, but are you sure I can use you as a flying horse? I don't want to belittle you." Naruko asked to the griffin as she worked on the saddled placed on Mjoll's back. The reason she asked was because putting the saddle on felt like turning a beautiful creature like her summon into a common animal.

"**Please, don't think like that. I'm the first griffin to have someone ride them since God knows when. I'm actually proud of the fact I was chosen as your familiar.**" The griffin said in a cheerful tone, since she was telling the truth. No-one remembered how long it had been since their last summoner existed. It was one of the reasons they all were so welcoming to the human; plus being from a long line of well known summoners helped. Everyone knew the Uzumaki in the summon world and since Uzumaki tended to summon powerful summons, it became sort of bragging rights to.

"Then I will make you feel honored." Naruko said with the same serious tone everyone heard her talk in. The blond had noticed this a long time ago, but never did anything about it. After her family was killed, she just couldn't find joy in life. She even considered that she now understood why Sasuke became such a loner and later a traitor. She even thought it was better that he left Konohagakure and tried to kill her. At least he had been more real with her then that place…

That still didn't mean she wouldn't try and put his skull through a wall if she ever saw him again.

"**Could you lighten up a little? Smile! Like THIS!**" Mjoll asked catching her summoners cold tone and neutral face. She had even tried to grin but only ended up opening her beck completely as if she was hungry. Naruko raised an eyebrow at that and Mjoll closed her mouth as her yellow gaze bore on the blond. "**What? You thought I was as good with expression as Ocarina? That woman is a master at showing a pretty face.**" the griffin deadpanned. Naruko shook her head at that, but still didn't crack a smile.

"**I see your wearing the **_**Sky Champion's Tunic**_**. I have to admit it looks good on you, but you would look better with earrings.**" Mjoll said with pride noting the whiskered cheek woman's clothing.

"_Sky Champion's Tunic_?" the whiskered woman asked in confusion as she looked at her clothes. '_And would I need earrings for that matter?_' she thought as she unconsciously touched her bare right ear. She never had earrings before because she always thought it was for girly girls. She had clearly forgotten that both Shikamaru and Chōji wore them proudly in their ears.

"**It's the name of the clothes you're wearing. From what I remember, Ocarina had a dream a few years ago about her getting summoned by someone. She then said that the person would need armor befitting of the griffins. Although I'm surprised she got the measurements right.**" the griffin informed her. This information answered the question as how the chocolate skinned Queen had been able to prepare such an assortment for the blond in only three days.

"I'm surprise too, but these are much more comfortable than the armor I used to wear." the Valkyrie reasoned as she moved in the cloth to prove her point.

"**I wouldn't be surprised, considering it's made of such high grade material. Still, it's going to be a surprise for people when you get slashed by iron blades and nothing happens. Ha! I'm willing to bet people start seeing you as some sort of holy figure after that.**" the griffin commented, remembering the trouble Ocarina went through in getting the materials.

"Let us hope so." Naruko said as she leaned on Mjoll to wait for the group.

Thankfully, both females didn't have to wait in silence, since the other people didn't take too long. The group was comprised of 31 people including her and Mjoll. Apparently only four laguz were willing to join her; Vivi, Nina, Kalina and Aden. This meant she now had a cat, tiger and a raven but she still did not know what Aden was since he didn't have any animal characteristics.

She didn't have anything against them, most laguz just wanted to return home after having been trapped for Log knows how long. She only hoped that their leaders later became her allies in this damn war. Because after learning of the existence of the laguz, she knew she wasn't fighting for only the human populace of Gaia and she would not let such wonderfully beautiful creatures be turned into mere slaves. If she had her way, by the end of this war Beorc, laguz and hybrids will be equals.

"I see you have a good group here." Greil said to her as he saw all of the people that were gathered under her. "But you're still missing something."

"What would that be?" she asked the man.

"Simple really, you don't have my Ike, Mist and Titania in this group." the mercenary said grinning as the mentioned people started to arrive.

"You're giving me your son, daughter, AND second in command? Sensei you are aware that they could die right?" the blond asked, while she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, but they were ready for this since the moment they became mercenaries. Besides Titania will go with you, so I can count on her protecting Mist since Ike is more suited for battle." He reasoned to her.

"I see" she responded with a nod.

"Do not worry Greil-dono I protect Ike-sama and Mist-sama." Titania said with respect for the man. **(2)**

Titania was a beautiful but fierce woman at the age of 27 and a height of 5'8''. She had long brilliant red hair tied on a single braid. She usually was seen steel armor painted white and a violate overcoat under the pieces of armor. Her eyes were emeralds that reflected a caring but strong person. Titania normally fought from her white horse and could use swords, spears or axes.

"Heh, just make sure you kill some scum with that axe of yours." Greil said to his best member.

"Hai. I had finally understood how to use _Stone's Song_ to a passable degree. I must thank you for it, Valkyrie-san." she said him while caressing the axe Valkyrie had giving her. It had taken a good deal of training on both using the battle axe and her mount to get use to his master being able to control the ground around him like second nature.

"Do not worry, Titania-sensei. Neither Elsy nor I know how to use an axe the way you do. Not to mention that neither of us has earth elemental chakra, unlike you, so it would be much more energy consuming to us." Naruko said to one of her sword masters with reason.

The blond was telling the truth too, since she had tried to use the axe but that had taken too much chakra and controlling the earth didn't feel natural at all. Then Elsy was a ranged fighter with little desire to fight up close and while the axe's abilities could be used as such the thing was bigger than her. As such, it would be problematic to carry; plus Elsy was a lightning elemental after they had tested using a **True Nature Seal** that Naruko had learned from her Legacy Seal. Therefore, it would be even more difficult for the girl to something that was weak against her chakra.

"Father, I hope you take care of mother and everyone. I promise to protect Mist." Ike said to Greil after he and his sister had come to the meeting on their horses.

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Greil told his son with a proud look on his face at seeing his son and daughter about to embark on a great journey.

"Anyway it's time for us to go." the Valkyrie said to the family, mounted Mjoll and then turned to her army. "EVERYONE! WE'RE MOVING OUT!" she yelled announcing the cry that would signal the start of a revolution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(May 22)

It's been a week already since they left on their campaign, and right now it was night. Therefore the where resting in a camp they set up close to a river bed. The people had separated to do designated chores to make life easier for the small army. After that, Mist and, surprisingly, Mjoll had taken to cooking their food during the journey.

Roy, Armstrong, Riza, Martel, Titania, Ike and a clone of Valkyrie were away in the biggest tent in the camp. Inside this tent all of the people in where talking strategy while looking at the map. During this talk, the trading of ideas continued and they tried to support each other. Some ideas were accepted, while others were not, but that was all part of the process of creating ideas. They were going to start a war, so they needed main and back-up plans. No plan ever left the battlefield intact, but it was better than not having any.

As for what was the real leader of this army was doing? Right now she was sitting close to the campfire where the other two females were cooking. Interesting thing about her was that she sat crossed leg, eyes closed calmly and an open book at the right side. But it was what her bare hands held that surprised the men and woman as they their leader.

Between the blond whiskered woman's hands was floating a human size orb of water. The orb was a curious thing since from time to time it would become disordered, deformed and move erratically. When this happened they would hear Valkyrie grunt and see her face turn into a fierce scowl. Then when the water would become calm again so would the woman's face. But they did notice that her forehead was already covered in a sheet of sweat.

Because of this, Masaru and Elsy had chosen to speak to the leader to know what she was doing. Though many did note that Kalina was looking at the blond with almost religious dedication. Kalina was the raven laguz that had explain to them about summons during Valkyrie's disappearance. The light violate eyed woman never said why she had joined their army but by the way she studied Valkyrie, they assumed it had to be because of the whiskered female's ability to use jutsu.

"What're you doing Val-chan?!" asked/screamed Masaru from behind the woman.

This causes the blond to snap her eyes open in shock and made her lose concentration of the floating water. As a consequence, the water shot off her hands in the form of a whip. The water whip then hit Mist's gluteus maximus which cause her to yelp in both surprise and pain. But as she screamed she hit the metal cooking pot with her wooden ladle which raddled the pot to the point it almost fell. It didn't because Mjoll had stopped it by graving it with her claw "hands". Regretfully for the griffin she grabs the part that was already heated by the flames. This in turn causes the griffin to screech out in pain and let go of the pot. Thankfully, this time the pot didn't react to the sudden movement.

But the little event did cause all three females involved to turn around and glare daggers at the initiator of the event. Said initiator started to sweat bullets as they all glared at him. It did not help when Val-chan's eye became blood red with slits for a split second, but enough to get the point through. Still Valkyrie sighed a little while later and started recollecting the wasted water from the ground with her chakra.

"Sorry about that Mist-san. You okay Mjoll?" The blond asked in what some would've sworn was an uncaring tone. The water was already back into it orb from but now was tainted with dirt, leaves, sticks and pebbles.

"Yeah, my scales are tougher than that. But it's not something I wish to do again." The griffin said while shaking her claws to make them cold down. During this Mist turned back to the cooking pot with a cute frown on her lips and a little pink tint on her cheeks.

"Good and Masaru…" started the blond leader as she turned back to Masaru, who was wisely standing a few feet farther away.

"Yes?" the raven haired male asked with charming smile, but everyone saw he was sweating bullets right now.

"Don't ever do that again. Am I clear?" Valkyrie ordered and made her eyes flash red make the point clear.

"Crystal clear madam." Masaru said with a military salute that was more out of fear than mocking.

"Anyway, what are you doing Valkyrie-sama?" Elsy finally asked after the whole event passed.

"Something that's pissing me the ever living hell off beyond the normal spectrum of training frustrations." the 16 year old blond answered as she started to move the water. As the water moved the people watching her, saw that she was trying to extract the impurities out of it.

"I'm very much interested in what this something is." The raven laguz Kalina said all of the sudden while still looking at the blond.

"What would that be if I may ask?" the blond female asked but did not take her eyes of the water. '_Log fucking damn it all to hell and back! That damn book never said it would be this difficult!_'

"Your level of control over the water. It reminds me of thing I've read about the shinobi from the Elemental Nations." the raven woman mentioned and noted the tale tell signs of frustration in the concentrated frown in the blonds brow.

"Wouldn't be a surprise since I come from a long bloodline of shinobi." commented Valkyrie.

"REALLY?! Please you must tell me more?! It would be a great help in my studies on the control of chakra." the violate eyed female exclaimed upon learning that her suspicions about the tall woman were right. '_Yes! With this I can finally learn to create those jutsu and advance life more! Not to mention, I can learn about the daily lives of shinobi and their adventures._'

"Yes, though I've only recently found out about my Uzumaki lineage." confirmed the tall blond as she finally pulled all of impurities out of the water. But she was far too tried mentally now so she returned it to her 24oz plastic canteen.

"Why is that Valkyrie-sama?" Elsy asked since this was actually the first time Valkyrie had _ever_ talked about her family. '_Wow and now we actually know her last name._'

"I've been an orphan since I was born Elsy. My mother and father were very important people and so they were killed the day I was born." the leader explain with the truth that she knew.

"Why the hell?" asked Masaru when he heard her say that. '_What kind of monster does that?_'

"That's something I've never gotten the answer for." she answered honestly, but then she remembered... '_That's something we still have not talked about Akane._' She said to the vixen through their mental link.

"**I'm ready whenever, gaki.**" The Kyubi responded.

"So, what you're doing is trying to recreate a jutsu, correct?" the raven laguz asked with intrigue since now she had someone to trade ideas with. Plus she rather changed the topic less the only possible shinobi in the party gets uncomfortable and decides to stop talking.

"Yes, but one of my elements is not letting me." Valkyrie answered the scholar and silently thanking her for the change of topic.

"How does that happen?" asked Mist as she turned to them. She had been hearing the whole conversation while cooking and thought to make herself a part of it.

"**Roulette of Opposites**." Mjoll answered the young healer.

"What is that?" both Elsy and Mist asked at the same time.

"It's a different way to say that some elements cancel each other out." the Uzumaki explained to the females although the title Mjoll said was a first for her. Still considering the topic it was easy to understand if you follow the theme.

"Like my lightning breaks apart earth right?" question Elsy because she remembered when she tried using _Stone's Song_.

At first everything looked okay as the rock started lifting but then they started getting covered by lightning. This in turn caused them either explode violently or simply break part into dust. It was after that event that Valkyrie-sama had scanned her and said she was lightning element.

"Perfect example Elsy" congratulated the tall blond to the brunet who blushed at the praise from her idol/big sister. "For me it's my fire chakra working against the water." she explained after the praise.

"Can't you overpower that? I mean I've heard stories of people wielding opposite elements with no problem." questioned Masaru as her sat crossed leg and crossed his arms in thought.

"For my research, I've discovered that every human has the potential to control every element." Kalina said and then took a stick that was on the ground. With it she drew a simple diagram of the human in the soft dirt. She then started her explanation while using the stick as a pointer…

"You see the human body, as well as laguz, are made from every element. For water we have all of the fluids in the body. Fire, then is then heat we produce to keep our fluids flowing. Next would be earth which is every simple part of our solid bodies that keep us whole. After that we have wind, which is in our very breaths the keeps us alive. Finally, lightning, which is our entire nervous system, that control every single part of our bodies. Therefore, what you're saying is true Masaru-san." Kaline said and finally ending her monologue/lecture

"Well I'm glad someone sees my prowess." Masaru said with a charming smile while feeling attracted to the thin scholar raven. '_A woman with a good body is hot, but one with smart mind is God sent._'

"Wow… so we can control all of the elements then right Valkyrie-san?" Mist said as she started serving people their food with Mjoll's help starting with the blond. They were having Beef Stew tonight it seemed.

"Well… following her lecture, that is true, but that's the first time someone explained it to me like that." The Uzumaki said as she took the bowl form Mist, but she made a few clone too.

"**That, or maybe you never paid attention in class**" Akane's deviously mocking voice echoed in Naruko's mind.

'_Shut it!_' The blond growled back through their mental link, but could only hear the vixens booming laughter.

"Hey Valkyrie-sama, were you trying to make poison with that water?" she heard Elsy ask which made her turn to the girl.

"Huh?" Valkyrie asked and only then did she noticed that the small archer had taken her forgotten book in her hands.

"Well that's the page this book is on so I thought that was it." Elsy answered as she eyed the confusing instructions. She knew how to write and read, but not much, which was the norm in Gaia. After all, they did live in a place in constant war, so it was hard to find a proper education anywhere.

"Oh, well yes, I was trying, but I simply can't understand the makeup for the poison." the blond Uzumaki explained in a monotone voice after understanding the question.

"Let me see that for a moment." Masaru asked to Elsy who gave him the book.

"What are you trying to do Masaru-san?" Kalina question the handsome light blue eye man.

"Well, my father was a sailor, so there is a chance I could be water element with the hold being born in the ocean thing." he explained as he took the book.

"You were born in the sea?" Elsy asked with a skeptical look on her face as she took her food bowl from a clone that Valkyrie had made to help Mist and Mjoll serve the people.

"Yeah, my ma went into labor while they were at sea. Also I know a few things about poison." commented the son of a sailor.

"Why is that?" asked Kalina with a raised eyebrow upon hearing him.

"Because, a few years back, I dated a serial killer. She liked to poison her unsuspecting victims slowly so when she killed them they couldn't fight back. Thankfully, I noticed that my movement were been affected while we were having sex. She saw that I noticed and tried to kill me, but I was still too good for her. So I escaped and managed to kill her, but after that I started studying poison." the man finished his story with a victorious smirk directed at the female raven.

"That's a very interesting story Masaru-san." she said a seductive smirk on her lips as she took her food bowl from a clone.

"I know and if you want I can tell you others." he said with charming look on his handsome face.

"I look forward to that." the raven said as took a spoon full and ate it, but made it look far more sinful.

'_I think I'm going to be sick._' Elsy thought as she saw the way the adults started acting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(May 29)

It had been a week since that night and they had been out on the road. Other than a few stupid bandits attacking them, nothing really happened. They had made good time too since they were about two day's journey from the border to _Sea Heart_. The horses had been real troopers considering all they could run without getting tired. It was also around the last week of May and the heat of summer was already starting to come out. But if they kept this pace they would arrive in the closest town by June 10.

Vivi, Nina and Kalina had taken to transforming into their beast forms. This meant that they had two felines running alongside them while the raven flew with her. Mjoll had shown that she hated to run after the first two days and so proceeded to fly with Naruko riding her. Some of the men started saying that she really was a goddess of war from the way she looked riding a mythical creature through the skies.

Right now, Naruko and Mjoll where flying ahead of the group since they wanted to just feel the air around them. During the week they had been running and at night they would sleep. During the night people took their time to train or just mingle with others. It was during this time Naruko would read a few more journals or dairies with some clones and had clones train. Thankfully, she had finally gotten access to some men and woman that dealt with seals for a living. She had even learned a few seals that could help later on; specially that **Demon Suppression Seal** in case she ever got out of hand.

The training consisted of having clones try and recreate the RasenNova; something that was proving fruitless every single time they would try. Apparently she didn't have enough control of her chakra to reenact the attack again without Akane's chakra. She was also trying to create a rasengan with wind chakra and while it was going faster than its fire counterpart it wasn't by much. The Uzumaki just could not get the needed concentration needed to expel the chakra, create the rotation, and add the nature chakra.

Now returning to the pair flying over the group as both leaders and scouts; they noticed a problem up ahead in the road. It looked like a group of bandits were attacking a group of people. The people been attack were holding back the bandits, but not by much and it looked like the civilians were on their last legs.

"**I think that looks like trouble… Why don't we help?**" Mjoll asked with an exited tone. It would be good to rain hell on those fools.

"Yes, we should." the summoner said with a nod and made the griffin lower to the ground. From there they glided until Roy caught up to them on his horse. "Roy we saw some problems up ahead, so we'll go first, try to catch up." the woman said to her Colonel and then took off before he could get a word in. It didn't take much time to before they were on top of the battle zone.

"**So how do we play this one?**" Mjoll asked as her eyes scanned the area. There looked to be more than 20 men and woman attacking.

"You go left while I go right. Hit them hard, merciless and take no prisoners." the Valkyrie commanded her griffin as she stood on top of her and made a Rasengan on each hand.

"**My kind of plan.**" the griffin said as both of them dived towards their different targets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(watch?v=MnQCNGN3F7A)

Mjoll dived to the left, claws bared, at a good speed. Her target was two crossbow users that where aiming at a girl using a mace and shield. The griffin's claws dug into the leather helms like they were nothing and with some force she changed the direction so she would fly up.

This caused both men to be picked up, but the sudden jerk broke their necks with a good cracking sound. Therefore, the bodies didn't fight back as the creature took flight spun in a circle and threw the bodies at two other men attacking the girl. But then Mjoll had to beat her wings faster to dodge a volley of arrows from her left. The attack made her turn rapidly into the direction and see how many enemies were there.

The number was five, but it was enough for her to dive into the ground in a way that ended in a sprint. The move was successful in giving her a speed boost to get close enough to the men loading their weapons. She then pounced the first three. Two died by her claws crushing their skulls causing all kinds blood and grey matter to bath them.

The third got his skull pierced by her beak. The problem with the last one was that she got stuck there and had to use the three bodies to defend from the crossbow bolts. After which she let go of the bodies she was holding to rip off the head of the one she was stuck in. The neck of the dead body was violently ripped causing her feathered breast to be covered in a good amount of blood. Then she used both of her claws to rip the head off for her now blood stained beak. With the head out of the way Mjoll was able to see that the girl with the mace had attack the two men in front of her; the reason the griffin was not attacked while she was trying to free herself.

But the girl was no fighter so Mjoll acted fast and threw the head to one of the men. The head hit one in the face giving the girl a chance to smash he mace into his face. The second man couldn't do anything as the blood soaked griffin pounced on him and ripped open his neck with her right claw. The arterial spray from that attack hit her in the face causing the griffin wipe some of it off so she could see.

"Thanks" the young girl said to the animal.

"**You're welcome dear.**" the bloody griffin said.

"What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(watch?v=NzAuKBTx3Ks)

Naruko had to dive to the right with her two Rasengans ready. Her targets were a two archers aiming at a men using a sword and shield. In the dive she put her arms in the position needed to hit the bandit's heads. The moment the attack hit she didn't let it exploded because her idea was more impressive. Instead of letting the attack exploded she held on as she retracted her legs and pushed her arms until her palms were facing the sky. Next she kicked her legs out so they would hit the ground and only then did she let go of the Rasengans as they exploded while she ran forward.

Naruko ran as she drew Vesperia in its whip from, now with chains between the blades. It was at this moment the bandits saw her. One with an axe turned to her and she stopped into a crouch to swing the deadly sword. But as she swung her blade the blond yelled out an attack.

"**Uzumaki no Ken: Viper Strike!**" The sword disconnected and instead of going in an arch it bent like a slithering snake. The sudden movement was enough for the bandits swing to be evaded by the sword. Naruko then willed Vesperia to pass by the guy and pierce him through the back of his neck; of course the blade came out of the front.

But then the blond felt her danger senses kicking into high gear. Therefore she took hold of a chain part of _Vesperia_ and moved it to her right with haste. This move proved to be the right move as the chains stopped a sword the nearly cut her. She wrapped the chain around the sword and pulled causing its holder to lose balance.

She took this chance to elbow the bandit behind her in the neck with her left arm. Her elbow landed on the guy's neck with enough force to probably break his trachea considering how his started to gasp for air. But this gave her time untangle the chains from the sword and extract from the first the other mans neck; of course the blades practically decapitated him.

Although as _Vesperia_ was trying to reconnect itself Naruko swung her right arm in a horizontal arc. This made the blades that were now in close proximity to his head and both hands; they were holding his neck like one normally does when choking. With that one dead she looked around and spotted two female bandits attacking a man with sword and shield.

Naruko thought fast, sheathed Vesperia, from one clone on her right and left. With this she created a Rasengan in each hand with their help of the clones. The clones then shot forward with the spheres in hand and smashed them on the women's backs. The female bandits were blown forward and passed the men. They died because the spin of the attack caused their heads to end up smashing the ground with enough force to break their necks.

"MY SON!" the man screamed in panic and Naruko turned in time to see a boy fly off and fall on his back. The kid was using two shields for some reasons and that was probably the reason he had lived. After all, the giant fat guy with a war-hammer was able to carry the thing with one arm.

Naruko thought fast and created 20 clones in a line to her right. The clones then all grabbed their legs except the last two that grabbed each other by the hands. Naruko then proceeded to pump chakra into her arms as her grabbed the clone to her right by the legs. She then proceeded to swing them as if they were a human whip. Just like how she did against Sasuke in the Valley of the End.

The job of the Naruko clone at the flying end of the human whip as to kick the fucker in the face with everything she had. The clone did it splendidly and then did a follow of up planting itself on the ground. The clone then picked everyone up but making it so they created a human ladder for the original. The original that ended at the top put her foot on the first clone and started to run down the ladder with a Rasengan on her right hand. She ran down the ladder completely and then thrust the attacked into the downed man.

The explosion caused her to go flying upwards which was what she wanted. In the highest point of her flight she was able to scan the area and saw a woman on top of a carriage. The woman by no means defenseless considering she was killing bandits left and right with her bow and arrows at a fast pace. But still Naruko created a clone on top of herself and threw it. She then used the **Substitution Jutsu** with it so she was the one headed into the directing.

With this done she once again drew out _Vesperia_ in its whip for and swung the blade. Her target was a close group of 3 bandits that were pulling out crossbows. The whip tangled around the men's mid section tightly and she used that to swing herself around them one time so she could land. From there she bathed the sword with wind chakra and pulled.

The end result was a chainsaw slicing through the men and creating the biggest shower of blood in that battle. It the attack gruesome enough that the remaining 10 bandits to stop on their track in fear and it was the last thing they did. The reason for this was that the archer woman shot all of them in their head in quick succession.

"Thanks" the women on top of her said with a tired tone.

"You're welcome." the blond responded signally the end of the battle. "Did any of your people died in this?" she asked to now that state of the people she and Mjoll just saved.

"The four guards we hired did." the woman said as if it was nothing. "By the all mighty why are guards all so useless when there needed?" she asked while making it clear why she didn't care about their deaths.

"Why don't you people rest while I and my griffin take care of the bodies while my friends get here?" Naruko said to the woman as she created a few clones so they could start with the bodies.

"Your friends won't attack right?" the woman asked with humor cleared on her tried voice.

"If we would do you think I would tell you?" Naruko questioned rhetorically.

"People are stupid so…" the female archer started saying.

"You don't know how right you are." Naruko said confirming she thought the same of humanity.

* * *

Next Time: The devil continues her journey with a family as her new ally but a wall appeared over the horizon. But is this wall an enemy or an ally?

* * *

**Justu Library**

**Sound Dampening Seal**: Simple seal that applied to an area to make sound dissipate and not be heard. When applied to a close room upon activation no one outside the room can heard the conversation. When applied to one's person once activated it makes so the person's movement cannot be heard. This seal does not block out sound coming from outside which helps the user be aware of their surroundings. (Seal Crafting Level: Apprentice)

**Wind's Whisper**: Chakra amplified ventriloquism. The strength and range of the technique depends on how much charka is applied. In theory is the user is wind nature the range can be double that of someone without it. Disadvantage: the farther away for the user the less understandable the voice becomes. (E Class)

**True Nature Seal**: Seal applied to the user's hand. When activated coats the user's hand in white colored chakra. After this the user can "scan" for the targets chakra nature by passing their hand over their target. It's advice to scan from top to bottom and stop at the stomach. After the scan 5 seconds will before the color of the chakra in the user changes to show the chakra nature:

Red means Fire

Green means Wind

Yellow means Lightning

Brown means Earth

Blue means Water

[Special Info: This seal was the original way people use to tell which nature the person was. This seal was letter forgotten in favorer of chakra paper after people noticed that paper made from trees grown from with chakra could let the person's chakra nature.] (Seal Crafting Level: Adept)

**Demon Suppression Seal**: Seal applied to the possessed person to make the demon's power subsided. Seal was created during an outbreak of demon possessions. The seal those not kill the demon but merely "shut off" the connection between host and demon. This is temporary and only last 24 hours. [Special Info: this seal can be trace back to the final moments before the ancient civilization mysteriously vanished] (Seal Crafting Level: Expert)

**Uzumaki no Ken: Viper Strike**: Only good with whip like weapons. The user coats their "whip" in chakra and thus giving them more control over the weapon. This in turn can make the "whip" in moves that would normally be impossible to produce. In theory the attack could be much more effective is the person applies water chakra do to the natural flexibility of the nature combined with the "whip".(D Class)

* * *

**Some Facts:**

(1)

Think of Link's costume from Skywards Sword minus the hat and blue instead of green. I wanted to give her something unique to her… Not that using his clothes is original. Pathetic I know.

(2)

Titania from Fire Emblem NOT Fairy Tale was already a part of this story since she was mentioned on Chapter 15 as one of the women Masaru has tried to conquest in romance. But trust me the last new characters that were browed were Martel and Armstrong. Everyone else will be OC's.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for all of my readers for not updating. Life kind of caught me and said "Fuck you bitch! Time for work! MUAHAHA!" and then proceeded to give me test and projects during all of this time. Then there was the fact that I was improving the previews chapters. So I couldn't finish this chapter sooner but thankfully I survived and made this.

So now you have the new chapter. Hopefully I will be able to make a few more chapters now that I'm free in Holy Week. One more thing you guys should now: I'm doing another story alongside this one.

Neither story has a connection but if you can please check it out and review. It's a Ino x Female Original Character. The Oc belongs to .Hime.1993 who asked me if I could make a yuri romance between Ino and her Oc. The story is an AU after the war with a somewhat crazy Female Naruko, single mother Tenten and a somewhat perverted Ino. Not to mention special guest from other animes.

I plan on making it a romantic comedy as a challenge to my new found writing skills. Or what I think are writing skills anyway. Still, I hope you guys review at least one of the two stories.


	23. Chapter 23: Road to War Part II

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasengan!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that supposed to do something?**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Road to War Part II**

(May 22 at night)

"I still can't believe you people could feel so at peace with killing." whispered a pink haired female, but Ike heard her.

They sat around one of the fires in the camp the army had decided to make. After Valkyrie-san had set out without them they had picked up the pace, but by the time they got there it was over. The only thing the soldiers were left with was clean up duty. Said clean up duty consisted of striping any valuables from the bodies, and then burning them. The armor and weapons many be useless, but the material could be useful.

Still Ike looked at the girl that had fought with a mace and shield…

She looked to be 15 years old at most, with short, wavy pink hair. The female's eyes are an orange, or amber color would be better to say while her skin was fair. The female's clothing consisted of a simple white shirt, black pant, black sandals and a leather apron with many pockets. The girl was 4'9'' with B Cup breast. Another thing, the girl was hugging her legs as she trembled. Apparently after the adrenaline of fighting stopped, she realized that she had killed a human and now that was setting in.

"It's not like that Saki-san. It's true that we fight more often the normal civilians, but that doesn't make killing any easier." Ike remarked to the troubled female and to hopefully help her. The female jumped at his voice, but then she turned her haunted amber eyes to him.

"Then how do you sleep at night?" inquired Saki because she never thought she would feel so wrong. '_Oh God… I been making weapons for my whole life… does that mean I've killed more… Am I actually a monster?_' This and many other thoughts ran through her mind as she started to imagine all of the people she helped kill. To think, some hours ago she would have called her weapons works of art instead of the grotesque tool of death she now knew they were.

"In my case… I think of the people I saved thanks to killing the enemy. But sometimes I still get nightmares." Ike responded as he stoked the fire in front of them. '_If it wasn't for dad or mom I don't think neither Mist nor me would be sane after our fist kills._'

"**That's a good way of seeing things, little chick. It makes me proud to consider you a brother in arms.**" Mjoll spoke in a proud voice as she walked to them and sat beside Saki. Therefore the pinkette had the handsome Ike to her right while the might griffin rested on her left.

"Thank you Mjoll-san." acknowledge the blue haired youth with a nod.

"I'm still not use to you talking." Saki commented while unconsciously caressing the griffin's wings. There was something calming about feeling those fluffy feathers, it was relaxing.

"**I'm surprised he is.**" joked Mjoll as she rested on her forelegs and moved closer to those strong yet gentle hands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Another part of the camp next to the Caravan Valkyrie saved.)

"Remind me again how an eight month pregnant woman can fight as if she was at her top condition?" as caramel skin female fumed as she checked her patient. "You could have hurt the baby for Maker's sake!"

"Well, I don't see any of you knowing how to actually fight." argued the long haired pinkette to her doctor.

"Still, you need to think better Onee-sama. Imagine if Valkyrie-san had not arrived when she did." begged a dark red haired male with his arms crossed as they all sat in the ground. He sat beside a young boy with equal dark red hair that was writing something a scroll and not playing attention at anything around him.

"You would probably be dead." commented Valkyrie as she arrived at the scene playing out. During this she took the time to see the people she saved…

First was Misaki Lowell, age 35, who was the matriarch of the Lowell family. She had long straight pink hair that reached her butt. She had the same figure as Tsunade with F Cup breast in a 5'3'' height of body. From a few flashes, the Uzumaki could tell the Misaki's eyes were light blue, but for some reason she always kept them closed. Surprisingly enough or disturbing, depending on how you look at it, she could still see everything around her without a problem. She was dressed in a dull green dress and sandals.

The dress was comfortable enough that it shows her eight month pregnant belly and still covered everything. Also Saki Lowell was her daughter and first born. She had been that incredible archer fighting from high up.

The second person Valkyrie saw was the male. His name is Maxi Lowell and younger then Misaki by ten years making him 25. He had short spiky dark red hair with a full beard of the same color, while his eyes were black. Maxi was 5'9'' in height and of average built. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless leather vest over that, navy blue pants and black sandals. He was the one that had been fighting with two swords. Also he was married to the female doctor.

Said doctor was the third person the Uzumaki saw. This woman was named Pan Lowell, age 34 and as mentioned before Maxi's wife. Her skin was a rich caramel that went perfect with her long straight black hair. But her dark violate see spoke of great knowledge and desire to help others. Pan was dress in a simple purple shirt, white skirt and black sandals. Pan was 5'1'' in height with C cup on her 35 year old body. On her neck was a necklace that held her wedding band just like her husband. Although in Maxi's case you couldn't see it because his necklace was inside his shirt.

Naruko sighed mentally upon seeing those bands and knowing that her deceased husband had not been able to afforded those. This meant that the only thing she had to remember them by was a family photo they had taken when Ken'ichi had been born. She had found that photo on the back pocket of the pants she had used during her attack on Saken. Naruko had realized quickly after that only Lady Goxumi could do that, since she had been the one to leave her the clothes that night.

Even so, the last Uzumaki put her attention of the last person in the group. It was at this moment she realized that Maxi and Pan had probably married or at least had a relationship for some time. After all they had a 13 year old son.

The boy was named Tim Lowell. The boy had inherited his mother's looks considering, he had her caramel skin and violate eyes. But that flaming mop of hair is definitely his dads. He was 4'11'' with a thin build, but not like he would die by the wind blowing him over. His clothing consisted of a simple red shirt, black pants and sandals. But the most surprising thing the Uzumaki could find in the boy was that…

"Is he creating a seal?" questioned the Valkyrie as she saw the intricate pattern he was writing. She narrowed her blue eyes… '_Where have I seen that one before?_' she wondered.

"Heh, Tim is very special in that way." Maxi commented as he watched his son work on the art that he couldn't do.

"Is that why he doesn't care about the world?" inquired one Masaru Kazemon, that had appeared out of God knows where and was poking the boy with the scabbard of his sword. The boy didn't even flinch, although, Masaru wasn't actually doing it with force just enough to piss someone off. Then his hand was slapped by a female one.

"Don't do that Kazemon-kun. The child is clearly _Calm_." the owner of the hand berated him using his last name instead of his first. As the figure came into the light one the camp fire it showed to be Kalina.

"Calm?" Valkyrie inquired since that sounded weird to her. Sure, the kid looked like the world could burn and he would still be the same. But Kalina made it sound like it was an ailment.

"It's a state of mind more than a sickness. It's like high-function autism, but people that are Calm are normally classified as geniuses." Pan explained as she finished checking on Misaki. Then she moved to sit beside her 9 years younger husband and her 13 year old son.

"Yeah, with a base minimum of 200 IQ as the lowest recorded case _Calms_ are pretty much the greatest minds in Gaia." added Masaru as he started seeing what the kid was writing. '_Not that I understand any of it. Still the penmanship is incredible._'

"That is true Kazemon-kun, but normally Calm people are like that because they are exposed to certain ancient technology that causes this. I'm actually surprised to see someone so young in this state." remarked the raven female as she saw the boy work. "_By the Wind Goddess! He's better than Valkyrie-san._" She thought in amazement.

"There were… problems during my pregnancy." confessed Pan as she smiled gently at her child with all the love a mother would. Naruko's heart hurt at the sight but her face was still neutral so no one knew of her pain.

"I'm really sorry about that…" spoke Misaki with shame in her voice and her eyes somewhat open. They were barely slit open, but did convey the regret.

"It wasn't your fault Onee-sama. You could have never known that shipment of tech was faulty. Besides…" Maxi commences trying to cheer up his big sister and then he patted his son's head. "Now we have one of the greatest seal makers with us." At the touch little Tim reacted by looking up to his father, but then he continued his work. Naruko, for her part, finally noticed that it had the make up to purify water, but had other things which she could not tell.

'_Here I am finally graduating from novice to apprentice and his already doing expert if not master level seals. It's like adept level is nothing but a joke._' lamented mentally the tall blond as she saw the 13 year old work. Still her face didn't show anything of this.

"Got that right." beamed Misaki suddenly like nothing happened.

"**Wow… didn't think a human could pull such a fox like face.**" Akane remarked inside Naruko's head upon seeing Masaki doing the same eye smile Kakashi did. But this one was more potent considering you could see both eyes plus the smiling lips.

"It a shame I can't buy such craftsmanship." Kalina mumbled at seeing Tim's craftsmanship

"About that, I would like to say that we want to join this army." reported Misaki Lowell while gaining a wicked smirk on her foxy face.

"Come again?" Valkyrie, Maxi and Pan asked at the same time.

"I think we should join your little group." repeated the pink hair woman, which causes both Maxi and Pan's eye to wide in shock.

"You do realize I'm starting a war against Gaia right?" inquired the Uzumaki princess with a raised eyebrow.

"And that we can die on the road to the next town without help that we can't buy right now." added the mother to be with a nod and crossing her arms below her F-sized twins.

"Then why would we defend you? Not that I want to be mean, but we aren't a charity per say." Masaru questioned. It was true that they were fighting for a better cause, but this was war and in war you can't always relay on kindness.

"Masaru-san is correct. But I'm willing to hear you out first." added Valkyrie and at the same time telling the Lowell family that Masaru was not just Kazemon-kun like Kalina like to call him.

"Knowing the person you are dealing with first before anything else shows a good mind." Commented the Lowell Matriarch with a nod of appreciation "Anyway, what I and my family offer is economy."

"Money?" the blond Uzumaki inquired the busty pinkette.

"**That Haruno would probably cry herself to death if she another pinky with those tits!**" the vixen could be heard laughing inside the Uzumaki.

"Yes" Misaki replied none the wiser to the Bijū laughing inside the 6'1'' tall blond. "You see me and my family are wandering merchants. Plus my dear daughter is an excellent blacksmith and you saw the quality of our seals maker. Then you have my little brother that can make an antidote for almost anything and his dear wife that's an Adept level medic. As such, we may not be able to fight, but we could manage things like your income, supplies, make your weapon or heal the wounded."

"I say we take that offer Val-chan. That way we'll have better equipment in the long run." Masaru suggested as he moved his right hand to rub Kalina's bottom.

"Not to mention someone with a better grasp of money." the raven laguz added as she light slap the long spiky black haired man's hands. Though Pan did note that was only after Masaru had squeezed three times and one spin to her right cheek.

"Wait!" Maxi shouted finally finding his voice after hearing his sister's offer. "You can't be serious sister?" he begged.

"Why is that?" the closed eye pinkette questioned with a raised pink eyebrow.

"Because we would be putting ourselves in more danger." the bearded little brother replied.

"We are always in danger." the older sibling argued back with reasoning.

"Yes, but you, as the leader, need to know how to think this through." the redhead begged.

"You're questioning my lead?" the busty pink haired woman asked seriously and even slightly open her right sky blue eye.

"Yes, but only because I want to keep this family safe, plus you have a child on the way, and that bastard that was going to be its father is not here." responded the bigger yet younger male. '_And good riddance to the asshole, How dare he cheat on Onee-sama!_' he pondered in frustration and despair knowing that if his sister's first love had not died of sickness the other man would never had tricked her.

"True on both, but trust me on this one little brother. We will be away from the fighting and Pan-chan could teach them about medicine instead of fighting, so she will not be inside the warzone." she spoke with respect to make sure to show she understood his worries and had already planned that out.

"In essence you're asking me to not put you in the frontlines." Valkyrie summaries after hearing the siblings little fight.

"Yes and not only that. If you will have us you would gain better renowned statutes." Misaki announced with a smirk on her lips.

"Renowned statutes?" the war goddess asked in confusion. Then she heard a small slap and from the corner of her left she saw a light blushing Kalina and Masaru grinning.

"Basically it's your fame or legend among the people. That been something that can change people's opinions of you." explained Masaru while crossing his arms behind his head and continued to grin. Kalina for her part kept a playful face but the light blush on her cheeks had not left.

"Yes and while you are _Well Known_ here in _Camila_ I'm willing to bet others have not heard of you at all in other regions." added the Lowell Matriarch and thus not letting the Uzumaki think of my her swordsman and raven laguz where acting that way.

"I see" spoke Valkyrie as she started processing the information. "But how will you raise my fame?" she question and see how this would play out.

"I have my ways. But the best way is keeping records of your achievements and then going to a tavern." explained the busty pinkette.

"Why a tavern?" the blond inquired although she thought the response would be something akin to bragging.

"Bards" Kalina answered simple.

"Bards?" the last Uzumaki questioned because she had never heard of that profession before. Which was understandable considering she lived in a farm before this and before that she was a ninja where the only recognition you got was how much was someone willing to pay for your head. Not that the others knew that last part.

"Yes, professional traveling poets one can pay to sing your tale. You have no idea how many heroes and heroines have been born thanks to these people." explained Misaki.

"I see…" said Valkyrie as she made a shadow clone without hand seals. Apparently she had been making them for so long that now she could make 10 automatically with but a thought, but anything higher required her to do the necessary hand seal. "My clone, Kalina and Masaru-san will help your family get comfortable while I go talk to the troops about you joining." She explained at the surprised family.

"Thank you." Masaki said with both of her pink eyebrow raised in surprise. '_I knew it was strange to feel that many people fighting alongside her when the bandits attack yet at the end they all disappeared. She can make copies of herself… Hehe, I wonder what more she can do that sight can't pick up._'

"Do not thank me yet. This will be a trail base experiment." Valkyrie remarked as she started to walk towards the tent Roy, Titania and Armstrong where located and none the wiser to Misaki's thoughts. '_If what she said is true than we need them. I only have an army of 30 plus and I'm going against a whole continent that has been at war for over 200 years. A single man can't feed a whole village no, he needs help._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then Naruko got to the spot the mansage in the tent said she should go, she was surprised. In fact, she got there in time to see Titania bring down her two-handed axe on Armstrong, who blocked with his spiked knuckle gloves. Titania didn't have her armor, but the red clothes below, while Armstrong was shirtless.

Then, to her left, she heard screaming. When she turned Naruko saw Elsy flying backwards, but the 4'10'' 14 year old managed to correct herself to land on her feet. But once the chestnut haired girl landed she had to lean backwards to dodge the wide swing from a _long_ right arm. Naruko looked at where the long extremity came from and saw that it came from Martel. The arm stretched back to her as she threw her left like a claw and Elsy dodge by way of rolling forward.

'_I knew Martel had a bloodline that let her stretch like that, but I didn't think her reach went that far._' Naruko thought as she saw the arm reach 20 feet before having to retract.

But she didn't have much time to think of that as she heard multiple explosions to her right. She turned once more to see that it was Armstrong and Titania. Apparently, now they wanted to destroy one another by way of giant boulders. Both earth users just kept throwing those boulders against one another until they were dust. Then, they would transform the dust into bullets and the stone fight continued.

She turned once to her left and this time Martel and Elsy were fighting with blades. Both females had one hunting knife in each hand and were using them to cut the other. Martel slashed horizontally from right to left and Elsy would duck, shoot upwards in a stab with her right. Martel leaned back enough for the blade pass harmlessly and then slashed at Elsy neck with her left hand. Elsy blocked with her left knife and flipped the knife on her right so it would be in a reverse grip. She brought it down on Martel's head, but the flexible blonde blocked with her right. The death lock lasted few seconds before both separated.

"TIME!" screamed Mist from the tree to Naruko's right that the blond had not notices because of the training her army was doing.

"Ah! What do we owe the visit, Valkyrie-san?" asked Martel as she was the first to see her. Then she helped the 13 year old move so Mist could heal her.

"I was looking for Roy and let him about us recruiting the Lowell family." responded the tall blond to plum lipped female. Then she saw Elsy had a nasty cut on her left thigh… "You okay?"

"Yeah, Mist-chan can heal it." Elsy replied.

"You don't have much emotion do you?" inquired Martel upon yet again hearing Valkyrie Uzumaki's monotone voice. '_Seriously, I've heard samurai ready to die speak with more emotion than her._'

"I'm still human, so yes, but I've learned overtime that for me to show emotion only causes me more pain later." responded the tall blond with a straight face.

"Really?" everyone present questioned because of how much her words were felt.

"Yes" it was a simple answer but the meaning behind it was heavy four females and one male "Does anyone know where Roy is?" Valkyrie asked and they were all happy for the change of topic.

"Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye are in their shared tent." responded Alex Luis Armstrong as Mist started using her healing staff to cure Elsy's injures.

"They're probably fucking. I wouldn't go if I were you." Martel informed with a smirk once she let go of Elsy so Mist could heal the chestnut.

"I'm not a virgin and I'll be damned to hell if I let this army become a fuck party." commented Valkyrie as she turned around and marched towards the love birds nest.

"**You really need to get laid.**" Akane spoke to Naruko through their mental link.

'_No thank you._' responded the blond.

"**You should ask Martel if Alex is into threesomes.**" suggested the vixen as if not hearing the blonds' original response.

'_Shut it!_' growled the widow as she continued to move and got out of sight from the party of five.

"Shouldn't we tell her that Roy and Riza go at it like bunnies?" Martel inquired as she looked at her seven feet muscles covered husband.

"Dear please!?" Armstrong stuttered at the way his wife spoke. The stretching woman for her part rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be like that. I mean how many time have we caught them in the "boss abusing his power over his female worker" role-play?" she asked rhetorically. Titania for her part just shook her head at the married couple's antics but one could see a smile on her lips. Mist and Elsy just silently blushed the whole conversation away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little while later that Naruko reached the tent. She was thankful the no noises could be heard from inside the tent. But walking in on Tsunami and Kakashi sensei having sex during the Wave Mission did teach her that people didn't need to be loud to have sex. As such she entered the tent with caution.

Once she entered she noticed the only Riza was inside the tent. At first she thought that the she lost the Flame Alchemist but she noticed something about Riza. For one she was rolled up on her sleeping bag but she didn't look happy at all. In fact she could hear her follow blond growl and moan in pain as she rolled around.

One time Riza rolled enough to notice the Uzumaki, actually glare at her and then turned around. This look very familiar to her in fact Naruko was sure at it was…

"Cramps" remarked the standing woman.

"Grrr,,, Ouch" where Riza's only replies.

"Roy?" Valkyrie asked and Riza pointed to the direction behind the tent. "Thank you" thanked the Uzumaki and left. She didn't want to disturbed Riza considering she knew what it was like to have painful ones. '_Hard enough that I can't even move and it doesn't help that I tend to have a short fuse as it is._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruko did find Roy behind the tent but…

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you are tied to a tree by a rope on the neck making you look like a dog or that you're shirtless." remarked Valkryie to the Flame Alchemist.

"It would be for the best." Roy Mustang recommended with a nod and a serious face as he looked at her. "Now what is it?"

With the question the female went on to speak of the Lowell family. She told him the talk their ideas as well as her. They spoke of the potential the family had as well as the disadvantages of having them in the army. They even spoke of the possibilities of adding just well rounded merchants. But most of all they spoke of the medic, and how the knowledge she had would probably said their lives later on.

"Smart idea Uzumaki-san, we really need the help of the people and someone to control the supplies is definitely a plus. All in all we won the lottery with that family." Roy finally said

"Thank you for your opinion Roy." Valkyrie thanked the man for the praise.

"What would you do without me?" the raven haired man asked with a look of arrogant confidence.

"Probably have Masaru as my second in command. You two are pretty much the same." the blond replied and subsequently bursting his bubble very violently.

"Geez… Where is the love?" He sighed out but then he noticed that his commander was leaving the area they were in. "Hey, where are you going?!" he yelled desperately.

"To my tent and look over some books. That Lowell boy showed me that I still need more training on my seal craftsmanship." She responded as she continued to walk away.

"What about me?! CAN'T YOU SEE THE ROPE AROUND ME NECK?!" Roy thundered out as loud as his lungs let him. Hell, he even flailed his arms erratically. '_Damn it all! Why did I piss Riza off! I don't even have my gloves!_'

"What rope? I don't see any rope?" the Uzumaki asked without turning her head as she walked. She didn't turn her head because she just couldn't stop the smirk on her face. Hey she was far more serious now, but from time to time the urges to prank still attacked. This was one of the few times she could let the impulse take her since she needed an image to keep.

"UZUMAKI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(May 27; first year of the war; 2 years and 10 months after VoE)

It had been five days since Naruko saved the Lowell family and things had gone well so far. They had not been attacked by bandits and Pan had actually started teaching them first aid. Mist and Elsy had gotten most out of the medic, but that was to be expected considering those two where always healing them. But now they were on the road to _Sea Heart_ and they were making good time.

Naruko, for her part, surprised her army because she had chosen to run stead of flying on Mjoll's back. They all just gaped at the blonde's ability to not only run at the same speed as their horses, but she was actually running ahead of everyone. They had thought that when she said that she was going to go on foot as training they had expected for Valkyrie to be picked up by her griffin. But she proved them wrong after running for five hours straight; no rest what so ever.

"Tell me again (pant) how is it possible (pant) for a beorc to outrun (pant) beast laguz." asked the silver cat Vivi from her spot on Ike's horse.

"I don't know, but she certainly has a lot if stamina." Ike responded.

"Stamina (pant) doesn't describe that." remarked the green tigress Nina from her place on Mist's horse.

"I have to admit that." Mist added.

Naruko didn't hear that since they were behind; Roy, Armstrong, Masaru and Kalina, who was riding with him on the same horse, and Titania. Not to mention she was running head of those five, but then Mjoll flew next to her. The Uzumaki notice that her griffin was asking for her to mount her and Naruko didn't. After this Mjoll ascended to show her rider what was needed.

"**Do you see that?**" inquired the griffin to her partner. Said partner took out a pair of binoculars Misaki had sold her a few days ago and look at what griffin wanted her to see.

"Yes…" replied Naruko worried as she saw the blockade of at least 100 men and women before them. "Lower yourself and slow down so I can talk with the troops." she ordered.

"**Aye aye.**" conceded the flying beast.

"Uzumaki, is there a problem?" Roy asked once Valkyrie had lowered herself to their level.

"There's a blockade in front of us, and I could see and army behind that." the griffin rider answered.

"Must be the Sea Guard Mermen, they are the soldiers that protect Sea Heart from threats. Not the strongest army in Gaia, but they have the greatest navy within it." explained Roy to his commander and easing her worries.

"Considering they are the only ones next to the ocean, I'm not surprise." the Uzumaki heiress remarked, after her worries of having to fight such an army with their little group head on were proven false.

"Yeah, but Heaven's Gate and Hell's Domain have pretty good navies too." Masaru reported.

"But they're inland?" wondered out loud the blond. She knew from the maps that those two places were divided by a great lake that one a year opened to sea on the farther south. That she knew well but to have navies because of that?

"That is true but Hell's Domain is separated from us by a great lake that would take even the fastest ship a week to cross." Kalina explained to their goddess of war.

'_If my hypothesis is correct there exists a chance she is not from Gaia. After all she knows more about ninjas than Gaia which is extremely rare if you've lived here all of your life. Plus there is the fact that she recently uncovered her families' history yet she already fought like a ninja before that. Then there is the fact that during my research the only ninjas ever mention in Gaia are the organization Anonymous and one no can tell if they exist. Still, all that matter is that she considers Gaia important enough to fight in her name and if she is a ninja it doesn't matter anymore._' the female raven analyzed to herself.

She hadn't spoken with anyone about this thought but it was mostly because she thought it didn't matter where their Valkyrie came from since she was fighting for and alongside them.

"Worst is that it takes that week if you go through it straight. Of course this is the worst thing you can do with the fighting and all that takes place inside it." added Masaru which made the leader nod in understanding.

After this conversation the commander ordered he troops to slow down. After all, if these people were guards that meant they didn't need to fight. If one played their cards right then they could be let through and straight to _Witch's Song_. Not to mention, when they won, _Sea Heart_ would be free of those attacks from organized bandits.

As such, when the small army reached the blockade they had stopped completely. Valkyrie had made such to order everyone to not cause trouble. No blood was needed to be spilled that day and especially needlessly. Even Valkyrie had asked Mjoll to run instead of flying. But considering that when they stopped archers readied their bows and lancers raised their weapons at them the guards didn't get that this could be resolved in peace.

"HALT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" the first row of men yelled at them with lances ready.

"We mean no harm to _Sea Heart_!" exclaimed the Valkyrie as she got off from her mount. Then she left her sword with the griffin and extended her arms and hands to show she was unarmed. Still as she approached the man didn't seem to budge at all and less so when she was in front of them.

"Who are you?" one of them asked her as he pointed his spear at her.

"**Say what I say word for word. Don't mess this up or we're dead.**" the Great Kyūbi no Yoko spoke on her mind before she could speak. Naruko gave the mental nod of recognition and started…

"I am she who gave up her name and life to a greater cause. I am she who was born of simple mother and father to work the land. I am she who fought Saken the Warlord, The Leader of the Saber Fangs and the Ice Titan to the death and proved victorious. I am she who _Camila_ calls Valkyrie and I am she how wishes to free Gaia of the _Eternal War_." the blond said with firmness and conviction.

"Valkyrie… I've heard that name before!" a man to the left, Naruko's right, of the one pointing his spear to her spoke.

"Where?" the one in front of her asked

"It was a caravan that passed a month ago from coming from _Traveler's Hut_." the other man explained as he examined Valkyrie… "Come to think of it this woman fits the description given to a T, minus the clothing." he reported after inspecting her.

"What is your reason for coming here?" the one in front of her inquired

"My only wish is to free Gaia and to do that I must free _Sea Heart_ of _Witch's Song._" she answered truthfully. At this the one in front of her nodded…

"MEN, STAND DOWN!" his voice boomed and the men followed his orders. "You will follow me, but your army stays." he ordered and the he heard a pop beside her. The out of the white smoke that had appeared for the tall blond right came an exact replica of her.

"I understand, but I will leave a clone here to speak with my soldiers." The blue eyed female said as the clone nodded and then ran towards the group of soldiers.

"All right, now follow me." the surprised soldier ordered as he started to walk into the blockade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Naruko was now in front of big tent that probably held the leader of the Sea Guard. The soldier opened the way for her and she entered. There she saw many men and women going to and form with scroll and maps. It was a controlled chaos that was been conducted by one man.

The man was 6'1'' which made him the same height as Naruko and he looked in his mid 40's. The man didn't have hair on his head or face besides the dark blue, almost black, eyebrows. His right eye looked to be a grey storm color but his left was clearly missing do to the eye patch he wore. His that of dress was like that of a pirate Captain, only everything is blue. On his back she could make out two double bladed axes secured in an X formation.

"What do ye want, lassie?" he asked in an accent, that she thought only pirates from movies had, after seeing her.

"I wish for you to let my army and me pass." Valkyrie requested, while noting that the man was looking over some maps.

"Why would I do that, dear lass?" he questioned her.

"Because I wish to fight _Witch's Song's_ corruption." was her answer, but it was enough to make everyone in the tent to stop their movement and look at her.

"And who are ye?" he inquired and she gave the same response she had given the soldier. "I see…" the sailor remarked while clearly thinking of something.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruko asked seeing the man starting to move around.

"Nay! Everything is perfect. Ye see we are at war right now and yer help would be needed lass." the man explained with smirk.

"In what way?" the Uzumaki questioned upon seeing his smirk. But she knew that the deal she was about to do could very well be her ticket to _Witch's Song_.

"Me daughter is in a siege against those mongrels of land and I worried. She is strong enough to lead the fight as a father I'll worry." the old sailor reported

"You wish for me to bring her back alive, correct?" Naruko summarized.

"Aye, but ye must also defeat the enemy. Do so and I'll be in yer debt." He confirmed with a nod.

"Then consider it done." She promised, since it meant that not only where day going to fight in _Witch's Song,_ but they were going to have help. "But how do we get there in time?"

"That, ya leave it to old Ozuna Waves, The Great One Eyed Shark."

* * *

Next Time: One tale is song but many play their symphony along side one. One is that of the Demon King

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it took this long but Betas have lives to. Anyway here is the new chapter. Also I've gotten reviews saying that Hinata has not gotten screen time. Well I agree so for chapter 25 we will gave more Hinata and lives of some people in Konoha.


	24. Chapter 24: Demon King Nobunaga

"Oh, fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasengan!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that supposed to do something?**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Demon King Nobunaga**

_Hell's Domain_

This name has been given to the only place in world that could be described as the true hell. In this region, only death awaits and crime is rule. Here, only a weapon holds value, not the life of the person wielding it. A person can only survive so long as they can hold a blade in their arms. Yet, even this does not save those that live in this lawless world.

Adding to this is the fact that this region is the biggest land in Gaia. Extending from the Mountains Range at the North, these mountains separating Gaia from the unknown parts of the world, to the lowest point of the South edges of Gaia; thus makes Hell's Domain the most controlled land. This making it so that Hell's Domain has mountains, valleys, plains, a dessert, and a coast. Not to mention that, thanks to its range, it has the ability to attack both_ Beast's Moon_ and_ Heaven's Gate_ at once.

In this part of the human, Laguz or Branded have no distinction beside who is the better slave or weapon. If a human shows promise, they are soldiers if not, they put to hard labor until their bodies are no more. A male laguz is nothing, not a weapon to be used in war and they are stripped of their humanity so they will remain beasts. Females of both races are treated as trophies of battle and as machines to produce more soldiers. Children are taught form birth how to fight and kill with nothing maximum cruelty and effectiveness.

Yes, Hell's Domain is truly a place where demons lived and are born. Many in this land have tried and bring peace, but all have failed. No matter the race, their conviction or their preparations have stopped them from failure. Either by overwhelming force or by betrayal the uprisings fall one after the other. In over 150 years no one has been able to defeat the Demon King.

No one knows how this monster came to be, but they all know he is not a mere mortal man. This person one day rose to power with a path coated in blood. The man had started slow by killing a small ruler and then killed one by one the people that worked for him. Next, he forced the people of the land to work for him. Many though he would die fast so none tried to stop him during his beginning. This caused them their chance to stop the birth of a man that could fight against either Hashirama or Madara to a stand-still in a one on one fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

A flick of a single light bulb…

The tick of the clock…

The taste of blood from a ripped teethes and broken jaw…

The pain of broken fingers and stabbed knees…

The blindness of a ripped left eye…

That's was all he felt was after been captured by the Demon King's army and brought to a dungeon to be tortured for hours on end. They wanted to know where the others were, but he did not break. They wanted him to tell them who many people were on his side, but he did not say. For hours they tortured him and he, not once, said the information they wanted. Not even now, when his body was a grotesque and disfigured version of its original form, as he sat chained to the wooden chair.

Then he heard the door to his cell open. He looked up and saw _The Immortal Devil of Gaia_…

"Demon King Nobunaga" the tortured man growled out was best he could without teeth and a broken jaw when he saw the monster enter the single spot of light in the room. The Demon King was truly deserved the name for his image said so…

Standing at a massive 7'10'' with a build of pure muscle, he was a monster in his own right. Plus, even though the monster was supposed to be over 150 years old, he didn't look older than 30 years. Then he was dress in his widely known Daedric Armor **(1)** that a shined blood red in certain parts. But the monster had decided to not wear his helmet which let the captured rebel see the demon's face. The man's skin was tanned that spoke of someone that preferred the outside. His long spiked white hair that reach pass his neck was tied in a low ponytail. But nothing more was on his face to stop the bangs from covering his forehead and the two long bangs the framed his face. **(2)**

Nobunaga's face could not be denied to be of been handsome, but at the same time showed his cruel, but strong character. His eyes were a rare red that reflected his everlasting bloodlust and the wide grin spoke of only evil, insane intent. On his back, he wore a tattered black cape with blood red underlining that just gave him a more intimidating image.

"Tell me child, will you talk?" Nobunaga spoke with a sophisticated tone that showed an intelligent mind. Still for his simple question he was rewarded by being spit on by the chained man. "I see" the Demon King remarked calmly as he wiped the drool and blood from his face.

After doing so, he snapped his fingers and in came a servant with a cushion to carry something. But the chained man could not make out what it was since the servant stopped just shy of the single light bulb's light. Nobunaga then moved his right to grab whatever the servant had brought.

"Do not worry child for we already have that information. After all…" the towering monster said as he moved his arm into the light and showed what the servant had brought.

"No…" lamented the revel as he saw the head of his beloved wife been held by hair.

"You see I'm not a man to torture women since they are such an investment so I just let her watch you all of this time." Nobunaga confessed was he threw the head of the woman into the man's lap. "She decided to give us the information so long as we stop your torture."

"Why?" the broken man asked as tears fell from his lone eye. Then he felt the King's hand on his left shoulder which causes him to look up.

"Because, my boy, she is a traitor and traitors need to be punished." The Demon King said in the same tone a grandfather would use to tell a story to their grandchild. With that done, the strongest man in Gaia started to leave the room as the rebel started screaming and fighting his bonds. He stopped in front of the door and turned his head slightly to look at the screaming man.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I had my best medics extract and save your unborn child from your woman's womb before I killed her. So don't worry, we will make sure that he grows big and strong. After all I can always use a good soldier in my army." reported the monster and flip a switch on the wall beside the door as he and the servant left the room.

With this all of the lights were turned on and as such the revel saw with his sole eye the room he was. He saw a white tile covered room, but in the walls to his sides he holes which had burn marks. But before he could think of why they were like that flames burst out of them. The flames roared from both sides of the room and ate the rebel with the head of his beloved in his lap. Only a charred corpse was left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"That was a very artistic death my lord" the servant said with a vow as his master came out of the room.

"What can I say? I am a merciful man after all. It is only honorable to give him a funeral such as that." Nobunaga replied as another servant appeared in a kneeling position and their head down.

"Demon-dono, I've come to report the White Snake has escaped and as we speak our troops are in pursued." The new servant reported which cause Nobunaga to grin in satisfaction.

"Ah! So that little child escaped after all. No matter we already have what was needed." was the white haired man's remark upon hearing that information.

"But my lord, the snake destroyed all of the information of the curse seal and killed at least 20 of the researchers in the laboratory." informed the messenger as tilted his head upwards to see his masters face. Said face didn't seem disturbed at all. In fact it owner looked strangely pleased.

"That laboratory was not the only one researching that stroke of genius. Something like that is too good to just let one person know the way to create them. Besides we still have the little snake's mate." the King spoke with a nod and proud smile on his face. '_That White Snake will come back to us so long as we have that green skin beauty._'

"No, we do not your Excellency." the messenger reported and thus stopping Nobunaga's thoughts.

"What was that?" he asked while letting his killing intent roll off of him like waves. The messenger gulped and tried to talk.

"We don't…" was all he could say before Nobunaga upper cut him with such force that his head was thrown backwards. But that wasn't all since as his head went back his neck was ripped open do to the forces and with it came part of his spine. This in turn caused the head to rest in mid back before that the body fall from lack of support since it had most of it spine outside.

"It is such a waste to have such incompetence." the Demon King remarked as he saw the body bleeding out but then he got an idea… "Take the body to research and development so they can do as they please." he ordered to the servant that was still next to the door. The servant nodded and started moving as the King snapped. This caused another servant to appear bowing on his knees...

"What of the White Snake my King?" he asked since he knew his master had plans for the escapee.

"Call off the search. If that snake possesses the mate then there are no way we can trap the little…thing." Ordered the red eye ruler, much to servants surprised.

"Do you not fear what may come off this?" the servant questioned but out of fear for his master.

"I welcome the challenge." Nobunaga replied with a grin and started to walk away. "After all she is a crafty one." he later added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[August 3, Moments before the _Light and Cries of War_ happens]

Today had been an interesting that for the Demon King. He had woken up to two men trying to assassinate him, but two well paced punches were enough to stop them. Next, he had a normal meal with his military generals, the talked about their campaigns. After that he had gotten news that his best soldier was in the castle. So now he was in one of the open bridges connecting in mountain bond castle that over looked the great lake of Gaia waiting his soldier.

"So do tell, how is the slaving business?" Nobunaga inquired to a cloaked figure behind him as he crossed his hands behind his back and look at the never ending horizon of the East.

"_Would be much better if you would take off this collar._" the cloaked figure spoke. But their voice held an inhuman tone. It was almost like the person was speaking through a device.

"Heh, I have not lived this long while been a fool _Shadow Hand._ But got to admit I like the new toy." The Demon King noted as he saw his greatest asset was not the machine behind the cloak. '_Not that there's much difference between the two._' he thought with an amused smirk.

"_Had to try and I'm glad you like the toy since I don't really like seeing your fucking face. But it should be noted that I finally finished collecting all of the pieces for the Titan._" reported Shadow as if carelessly but Nobunaga could hear the underlining hate in the voice.

"How long will it take to reconstruct?" question the Demon King to his subordinate as he continued to see over the horizon, but for some reason he felt the air around them start changing. '_Almost as if something is about to happen._' he commented on his mind.

"_Considering how pathetically primitive the humans of this Era are? I would say that at the very least a good 6 to 10 months. Give or take a few humans dying during it. Plus, you need to take into account the amount of human sacrifices need to create my machines. Humans are very valuable energy and material after all._" informed the cloaked Shadow as they were speaking about the weather.

"Well, we all aren't…" Nobunaga started but he stopped because the air became saturated with chakra and hatred. Then he and Shadow Hand saw it…

Out there in the Eastern Horizon a small flash of light. Then the small light exploded creating a gargantuan orb of light. But from this orb they could feel the power it contained. They felt a power that could destroy nations if it wanted to, a power that could eradicate anyone on its path and most of all the felt the hatred radiating from the orb. But then they heard an inhuman cry of pain. The cry spoke of such lost the even Nobunaga, who many thought didn't have a heart, felt the pain and actually let on tear fall from his right eye.

"_~Something big is coming.~_" sang out Shadow Hand in an exited tone.

"I would say so." spoke the Demon King as a grin started to appeared on his face. "My blood is already boiling from excitement." his added and Shadow could already feel the beast of war start to awaken inside Nobunaga.

'_I wonder if that was the fabled Child of Prophecy those ancient fools talked about before I killed them._' Shadow wondered in silent amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Five days later]

The Demon King didn't know why, but he had been woken up by one of the servants telling him it was urgent. He had asked why but all they told him was that Shadow Hand was calling for him. Therefore, he went to the command center that had been installed just over a little three months ago by Shadow's engineers.

The room was painted gray, but that was not the interesting thing. No, what really set this place apparent was the many monitors of different sizes and each connected to a different source. The sources being the different labs, prisons or command post scattered in _Hell's Domain_. Then you have other machines that picked up radio transmissions, recorded and searched other communications. Not to mention there were a few computers around to monitor what went around and inside the castle walls. This room truly showed the ingenuity of the ancient civilization and what some with direct connection with their knowledge could do.

But best of all was that information was right, this was the most advance command room in Gaia or the Elemental Nations. It was true that other places did have two or three computers in key locations. But those were mostly to hold documents and other data since it was hard to establish a connection through long distance. Then there was the fact that many people could understand who the things worked. In fact the people working the ones here were _trained_ by _Shadow Hand_ personally.

Illiteracy was great in Gaia do to the war to the point that some of the poorer region in the Elemental Nations could potentially be more educated then people in Gaia. But then again, the Elemental Nations had lived through enough to establish schools around. Gaia on the other hand, never had the chance to do that.

'_Hell, the only place here you would find school would be Heaven's Gate and Sea Heart. Though I've heard that Bird Laguz do enjoy reading books._' the Demon King thought as he crossed his arms behind his back and looked that the biggest monitor in the middle of the wall. "Patch me through. I want to know what our dear Shadow wants." he ordered one of the people working while a guard stood behind him.

"Right away, my lord." spoke the monotone voice of a woman though told wouldn't tell it came from a she considering everyone had shave heads, white long sleeves and pants. Another thing was that they all had barcodes on the back of they're necks.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Nobunaga asked as the static from the monitor fade and the silhouette of _Gaia's Guiding Hand_ appeared. Though the only thing one could see were the eyes. The one on the right was yellow while the one on the left was just a red light.

"_War Lord Saken has died two nights ago when his castle was attacked._'" reported Shadow with laugh in their voice.

"Did he now?" Nobunaga inquired with a laughing smirk on his lips. "By whom my I ask?" he questioned since it was funny that it only took one simple attack to finish the man off.

"_By a single girl of 4'9'', golden hair, red or blue eyes depending on the power he uses, whiskered cheeks and can use red chakra._" informed the silhouette but the Demon King could see the calculating gaze in that lone yellow eye. Still something more caught his attention…

"Red Chakra? That sound like a…" the white hair man wondered out loud at that bit of information.

"_Bijū_" confirmed the ruler of Gaia's underworld.

"So there is another one in Gaia besides your little toy huh?" Nobunaga pondered out loud as he stroked his chin in thought. But that question did serve its purpose, because for a fraction of a second Shadow's yellow eye widened in surprise but then it narrowed into a fierce glare.

"_How do you know of that?_" the silhouette spoke on the monitor but this time the hatred and displeasure on their voice. In fact the red eye had started to shine a much deadlier crimson that spoke to intent to kill. Nobunaga then noted that the guard behind him, who had not done anything during the conversation, start to tremble.

"Not every one of your spies is loyal to you my friend." the Demon King remarked to _Shadow Hand_ with a proud smirk.

"_Then why have you not asked for it then?_" inquired the infuriated Shadow to the 7'10'' giant monster.

"Because it would be too boring to have every single piece on the playing board. You need to leave some for your opponents if you want a challenge." the giant King answered with a shrug.

"_~You're getting arrogant King.~_" sang out Shadow suddenly happy and even do one could not see it one could feel the savage smirk. "_I may as well…_" the silhouette had tried continue before it started to scream in complete pain while grasping at its neck.

"Make no mistake Shadow, I know what I'm doing. Besides even if throw your jinchūriki at me it won't save you from the collar." the King remarked as he stopped pressing the button in a remote that controlled the collar. Once the pain stopped Shadow glared at the cause of its pain and damning it to every level of hell for the moment of weakness that gave the demon the chance to capture it.

"_What about _(pant_) you against _(pant)_ my toy?_" the glare silhouette in the screen questioned as in panted from the stress and pain the collar put on it. Although the question showed that it was still planning on showing its fangs.

"Well, since I've never fought a jinchūriki I'm willing to say I don't know if I can beat one. But I clearly welcome the challenge." wisely spoke the monarch of Hell's Domain.

"_What if you can't stop it?_" inquired a much calmer Shadow. '_After all an enraged jinchūriki or a resealed an uncontrolled Bijū tend to cause some destruction. But then again is that happens I can take better control. Now this human, my time will come and in that time I will take your head._' the _Guiding Hand of Gaia_ mentally ranted but at the same time calculated its moves.

"Then I don't deserve the titles of Demon King or Immortal Devil." Nobunaga announced with a shrug and a confident voice.

"_Anyway, what do you want to do with the blond haired girl?_" asked Shadow to get back to the original topic. "_She's probably weak after the siege so I can send a few people to capture her._"

"Let's leave her be. This never ending war will not be interesting if the people lose all hope." the monarch ordered.

"_Heh, I still think your thirst for battle will be your downfall, but I will not put into question your skill._" remarked the ruler of the criminal underworld. "_Either way I will leave the girl blossom just for you._"

With the last sentence communication between monitors was cut. Thus ending of the conversation with the two people responsible for Gaia's never ending war. But the conversation aroused a much needed question for the guard behind Nobunaga that to this point had not once spoken.

"If I may ask, my lord?" asked the guard to his master.

"You may." The King said with a nod but did not turn away from the black monitor.

"You have the greatest military in Gaia, the most advance chakra base weaponry and you have enough soldiers to strike two nations at a time. My question is: Why not just rule the land quickly instead of dragging this out." inquired the guard.

"Because that wouldn't be a good enough challenge." spoke normally the ruler but then his tone change. The tone was almost as if a father was speaking to his son about the legacy he would inherit "It is through fighting that one becomes strong and by making the people fight they become strong."

"But what if they become too strong for your men, what if only you can fight them?" the guard questioned while choosing his words wise less he conjure the wrath of the Demon King.

"Then I will fight them to my heart's content. Remember this servant." at this Nobunaga turned to the guard with a serious gaze. "The strong survive while the weak die. So always fight if you want to survive."

"I will my liege." the guard spoke with a vow to his King.

"Yes, but it was too bad that you didn't move fast enough." commented the Demon King much to the surprise of the guard. "After all I gave enough opening to kill me." remarked the King with smirk.

At this the guard quickly looked up while taking out a poison dagger. Regretfully for him one of the shaved servants moved faster than him. This resulted in him smashed into the wall behind him. When he looked at who had stopped him he noticed it was a woman. This woman was holding him with just one arm and she had a vice grip on his throat.

"But make sure that I applaud your performance." announced Nobunaga and that was the last thing the rebel heard as the woman holding him snapped his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[April 30; 10 months after _Light and Cries of War_ inside the command room]

"Patch me through to Shadow. I want to know what the hell happened in at Lake Witch Core." commanded an angered Nobunaga to one of the operators in the command room. One of his informants had told him that the Tower of the Damned had fallen and he wanted to know why that happened.

"Patching you through my lord." a female operator, by the sound of their voice, responded.

"_What?!_" Shadow Hand's yell was heard before the image of their silhouette even showed in the screen.

"Touchy aren't we." Nobunaga asked with a raise eyebrow since normally it took him causes the criminal ruler pain to get such a reaction.

"_Well you should be to after finding out why this went to hell!_" screamed the silhouette as both of their eyes shined with furry.

"Oh? Then do tell me why is it that our tower full of slaves is now gone? Not to mention that was where our precious Ice Titan was located in." the Demon King questioned with a smirk. Strange, to think that just hearing his right hand this mad actually made him feel better about the whole thing.

"_Grrr. (sigh) It was because of that fucking snake pet of yours._" explained the frustrated silhouette but starting to calm down… if only a little.

"What did she have to do with all of this?" inquired the Immortal Devil since he knew that after the little snake escape she disappeared from the map.

"_Because she was the one that brought that chest from the Uzumaki to here._" snapped Shadow but them it noticed a change Nobunaga's face.

"What Uzumaki chest?" the man questioned with a very serious tone and a glare on his red eyes.

"_Oh? What this you didn't know?_" a suddenly happy Shadow questioned upon seeing their boss looked angry and… "_Ha! You really…_" had started to gloat before the Demon King once more pressed the remote that activated the collar which cause it to scream in pain.

"What Uzumaki chest?" growled the Demon after removing his gauntlet cover finger from the button. Shadow for their part took some time before it could speak normally.

"_I will kill you. (sigh) The little snake of yours brought that chest with her to sell it off and have enough money to live here. Of course she sold it cheap because she knew no one but an Uzumaki would open it. Then the black marker took its course and as all things do it ended up on that place._" explained the tortured silhouette.

"So… we are dealing with an Uzumaki are we?" the white hair man wonder out loud while resting chin on his fingers as he close his eyes.

"_My spy network dogged deep and found out that this woman is Uzumaki Naruko, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko from the Elemental Nations. She is 16 years old and for some reason came to Gaia to start a new life. She was named Valkyrie by the people of Camila. Then considering she has a Celestial Summon and the fact that she defeated the Ice Titan I would put her as a medium B to lower A-Class threat._" Shadow reported to the spiky white hair man.

"An Uzumaki and a Jinchūriki huh?" Nobunaga asked as a grin started to form on his lips. "Things have gotten interesting have they not?" he added as the grin continued to grow.

"_We should eliminate her now or she will become a problem._" suggested the criminal boss.

"Hmm, you are correct on that but something tells me we will not have to move for her to come to us." the King commented he crossed his armor covered arms over his armor covered chest.

"_You are saying we should wait?!_" yell out the angered silhouette."_Do you have any idea how much that bitch caused us?!_"

"Why are you so fanatic about this loses?" inquired Nobunaga with a raised eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"_Because we needed those living creature to make our technology! We need the life essence to create energy and we need the bodies for substance. Then we need more test subjects for the super soldier training._" explained the distress silhouette as their yellow and red eyes showed a great anger.

"I know that Shadow but the cloning labs have that covered." started the Demon King and then his face became much more serious. "What I want to know is why you have taken this so seriously?"

"_Anonymous_" simply stated Shadow Hand but the seriousness in their voice was palpable. Still the answer surprised the Demon King.

"They have not moved in years. So why worry about them now?" he had started before his red eyes widen in realization "Unless…"

"_Unless our little Uzumaki princess showed enough power in her fight with the Ice Titan to make them move or at the very least try and get a new chip on the board._" finished the criminal mastermind.

"Has there been any contact between the groups?" question Nobunaga in a serious tone.

"_No, but I'm sure dear my dear older sister will try._" reported Shadow but added…"_Worst part is I can't stop that._"

"Hmm" started thinking the demon in human body and …"Where do you think our Valkyrie strike next?" he inquired and this made his greatest asset think.

"_If she is fighting for the people then she would probably attack the next big criminal base in Camila._" commented the silhouette on the computer screen in the wall.

"Why not somewhere else?" Nobunaga asked with a raised eyebrow and added…"There are other places with more crime then Camila since she just took the biggest one."

"_Because she would be a fool to leave Camila now. If she wants to start a war the only logical thing is to cement her standing in one region first before moving unto another._" explained the criminal mastermind with a logical way of thinking.

"Yes that is true." nodded the King with closed eyes and then he opened them to look directly at the screen. "Now as for our little group of ninjas…"

"_I can't do anything about them and you know that. That sister of mine has been in hiding for the last 2000 years without me finding out where._" replied the 2000 year old creature known as Shadow Hand.

"Yet she still manages to fuck with your plans from time to time. Not to mention it's because of her that you are mine." taunted the 150 year old man with wide an amused smirk that truly and utterly pissed of the older creature.

"_She still has not killed me. Therefore I'm still the winner of our battles._" growled out the remnant of the ancient civilization.

"Whatever you say my friend." The monarch of Hell's Domain said with a laugh. "Anyway getting back to the topic, I never thought that girl that killed Saken would become this."

"_I never once said that she was the one that killed Saken._" stated Shadow as their eye narrowed suspiciously.

"I imagined it would have been her. After all we didn't hear anything from her for six months. Then we start hearing of a female fighting crime and killing of gang leaders while working as a mercenary. Now we had a female destroying one of our key slaving centers. Things like that do not happen for at random my friend." explain the man how lived for war and the fight.

"_I'm still surprise that a savage like you has a functioning brain._" commented the criminal ruler with a shake of the head.

"I'm full of surprises but either way you need to keep an eye out for our Uzumaki princess." Nobunaga ordered.

"_Will do. Now if you'll excuse me I need to do some planning. Those fools in Sea Heart appeared to starting an assault on Witch's Song._" Shadow Hand said and turned off the connection between. Thus the screen went black and Nobunaga was left to wonder what the Uzumaki princess would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"You better get ready my dear. Because you will be a trump card against those fools at _Sea Heart_." Shadow Hand ordered to the person behind them.

"Yes my master." said a kneeling female with orange eyes and mint green hair.

* * *

Next Time: A demons story is song and now is turn for princess live.

* * *

Story Facts:

**(1)**

Yes it's the Daedric Armor from Skyrim. I don't plan on using them but I thought my bad guy needed a badass armor and what better then Daedric Armor.

**(2)**

Think Jiraiya's hairstyle without his head plate and shorter.


	25. Chapter 25: The Mermaid Princess

"Oh fuck me" Normal Talking

"**Rasengan!**"Jutsu or Seals

"**Was that supposed to do something?**" Bijū, Jinchūriki using its chakra or Summoning talking

'_Kami damn it'_ Thinking

'_**Actually hurt a little'**_ Bijū or Summoning thinking

"_Is this a repeat?"_ Flashback talking

"AAAAAHHH/**AAAAHHH**" strong yelling

"_You got that?_" someone speaking through a radio/intercom/any other communication device

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Mermaid Princess**

[April 30; 10 months since the _Crying Lights of the West_; 2 years and 9 months since Naruko "died" in VoE]

Dodge straight open palm by moving head to the right and right hand to strike the tenketsu. Attack is blocked by left hand grabbing right then swiftly attack with open palm strike to the chest. But opponent dodges to the right now and brings down right hand with fingers extending onto left shoulder. Counter by quickly moving into the opponent's defense and use left arm to grapple opponent's waist. Now in quick succession, put right foot between leg and behind opponent's left foot.

Opponent realizes stance and uses balance on right leg to spins to his right. During this opponent uses momentum to attack neck. Only tactic left is to role forward and with this done spin and face the opponent. Opponent is quick and attacks with balance still out; must dodge multiple times at fast a pace.

2 hits dodge as well as the next 2. But attacks get faster only 2 hits blocked while 2 land. Now attacks increased by 8. Only 2 are dodged, 2 blocked and last 4 land. Opponent attacks become faster 3 dodged, 4 blocked, 1 grazed and last 8 land with enough force to lose foot. This gives opponent opportunity to continue the next sequence of attacks…

'I not finished yet!' she thought as she fell back. During this she crossed her arms, fist closed, over her ample bust…

"**Gentle Fist Art: One Blow Body!**" Hinata Hyūga cried out and expelled as much chakra from every tenketsu in her body as she fell.

This causes an explosion of pressure around her in a bubble formation almost similar to the Kaiten. But instead of creating a rotating sphere of chakra, this technique created a temporary bubble of pressure around the caster. As such her opponent was flung backwards and it gave her the chance to spin during her fall. This, in turn, put her in better balance as she fell into rocket starter stance and blasted off running at him.

He saw this and created his Kaiten. Hinata saw this created her own Kaiten as she was running to him. The initial clash between the two shields sends a small shockwave through the training hall which rattled some of the decorations. But it did not stop there, because now both Hyūga's Kaitens were fighting for dominance. The speed of the spinning spheres were fast enough that they were creating sparks. But the true prove of the power of the spins sphere was that they started to sound like screeching metal.

But the clash didn't last more than 30 seconds and when the techniques stop both fighters were seen in mid spin. Hinata took this chance to stomp her right foot on the ground and pushed to start running opponent. Both palms open to…

"TIME!" screamed the referee of the match.

This causes Hinata to shot her hands into the group while using the Vacuum Palm. The reason for this for was to use the pressure from the attack so she could jump over her opponent. But she still had to do a spin in the air as she was over his head. As such she fell on her feet and behind him.

"Are you alright (pant) Neji-niisama?" Hinata asked in a cold tone that she had started using every time she was in the presence of the Hyūga Elders.

"Yes (pant) Hinata-sama" Neji responded while turning slightly to see his cousin.

'_It's incredible to think that almost 3 years ago she could barely stand against me. Now she actually fights me head on and can match me almost blow for blow. Guess that's the reason she's the only other person in our generation other than me to have become Jōnin rank._' he though proud as he saw the woman his cousin/little sister had become.

"Well done Neji, but you left yourself open Hinata. That…" Hiashi started but was interrupted by the cold and sharp voice of his eldest daughter.

"That is not proper behavior for the heiress of the Hyūga Clan. Thus, I must be strong, perfect, précis, and excellent in my movements. Therefore, by letting myself be overwhelmed by someone from the Branch Family, I showed weakness in the Main Branch. Do not worry Hiashi-sama, I will train more and not let it happen again." Hinata finished for him in an almost mechanical fashion.

'_If only she have not developed that habit for every time Uncle or the Elders berated her it would splendid. It's just creepy the way those words sound when she says them._' Neji commented mentally as he saw once more Hiashi and the Elders look between proud and angered.

After all, to them Hinata had assessed her skills correctly, but at the same time she had taken away they're chance to tell her wrong. This act after a training session had started about a year after the VoE mission or at least that's what he noted. Either way, whenever Hinata would do something "wrong" during training she would point it out before someone else did. Not to mention joining it with a "showed weakness in the Main Branch". This in turn angered the Elders because they knew it was an insult but they couldn't do anything since she was saying it as an "insult" towards herself.

"Where are you going Hinata-sama?" one of the Elders questioned when he noticed that the heiress started leaving the dojo.

"To get a shower and then go to the hospital for my rounds. I may be the heiress of the Hyūga Clan, but I'm also a Jōnin and a medic. As such it is expected of me to serve the populace of Konohagakure in their time of need." the dark blue haired female replied without turning. '_Not that you old bastards remember that._' she added in her mind remembering some of the time the Elders would forget about that fact and put the clan first.

"I will have to excuse myself as well since Gai-sensei said Team Guy would be doing a mission together." Neji reported with truth, but at the same time taking the chance Hinata had open. '_I got to remember to give her a cinnamon bun for this._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

[Same day at 9:30am in Konoha Hospital]

"Careful Moegi-chan. Remember that you need to keep control. That is the key." a pink haired kunoichi with emerald eyes of 17 years guided her orange haired junior medic.

"I know Sakura-sempai, but it's just hard." complained Moegi as she tried to help the fish they used for practice. They process was slow going; at least she was making more progress than the other trainee in the room.

"Try and think of something that makes you calm first." Hinata's voice was heard and Moegi did as suggested. So she inhaled and exhaled slowly. This caused the cut on the fish to start healing at a faster pace.

"Yes! That's it Moegi! You did it!" Sakura cheered at her junior, when she saw the girl's progress until the fish was healed completely.

"Thanks Hinata-sensei!" Moegi yelled happily at seeing the fish start flaying lively. But not everyone was happy

"Grr" was the sound of a brown haired Hyūga girl that was one year younger than Moegi.

"Hanabi-chan, what's wrong?" inquired Hinata to her little sister upon seeing little progress from the girl.

"I just can't get it! (sigh) It just feels weird." commented Hanabi as she struggled to heal the fish. No matter what she did it felt like she was moving her chakra the wrong way.

"I know what you mean Imouto-chan. It was hard for me too, since using chakra for healing is so different from using it for hurting, but you'll get it over time." explained Hinata as she saw her sister try to heal the fish.

But Hinata had been telling the truth to her sister. After all the Gentle Fist was meant to inject your chakra into a person's body and destroy it. But when you use healing jutsus you are doing the exact opposite of the Gentle Fist. This meant that, for a user of the Gentle Fist, learning healing was much harder than it would be for someone else. But it's also this fact that would make a Hyūga a great medic because it would make it so they know both forms.

In fact, Hinata had been trying to join the techniques. She had only managed to make one technique out of it. Said technique was so horrible that she immediately showed Tsunade. The Hokage, for her part, was horrified, disgusted and awestricken by the power that technique held. Tsunade-sama then told her that she should only use that as a last result because if knowledge of such a technique were to exist again, people would die. Hell, Tsunade even said that no one should even know the she recreated that technique.

"You're still 11 and even if you graduate a year earlier you still have time to learn." Hinata spoke with a motherly tone as she patted her sister's shoulder seeing that the girl was not making any progress. '_But she's getting close to a break through. I'm sure that soon she will be able to start healing._'

"Hey, don't you girls have to meet your team?" Sakura commented as she saw the clock, which was now signaling 10:15am.

"Oh, yeah! Come on Hanabi! Kono-kun and Udon-kun must be waiting!" Moegi said as she put her fish on the tank and ran out of the room.

"Okay and thanks Onee-chan." Hanabi remarked as she bowed and ran after her teammate.

'_I'm actually surprised Tsunade-sama let us be a four man squad. I know that thanks to me been a year advanced they have an odd number of graduates but it's still rare. Heh, poor Ebisu-sensei has to put up with us plus Konohamaru-baka's antics._' thought the 11 year old girl with a small blush as she remembered the Sarutobi of their group.

"Bye girls! Gives you hope for the future doesn't it?" Sakura inquired to her superior rank fellow medic. Said medic didn't respond to her question something that the Haruno noticed the Hyūga did around her more often than not. "Hinata-chan?"

"What Haruno-san?" Hinata asked with a cold voice without turning from healing the fish Hanabi couldn't.

"Come on, Hinata-chan don't be like that." the Haruno commented trying to lighten then tension in the room.

"Be like what?" inquired the Hyūga as she put the fish in the tank. Yet she still had not turned to Sakura.

"Like that!" a somewhat frustrated Sakura pointed out "You were never this cold. What happened to you?" the pinkette questioned. At this Hinata did turn to her but with delicate raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you knew how I was. Normally you only had eyes for the Uchiha." the bluenette spoke in cold voice but the sarcasm practically bathed the words.

"Hey! Don't get Sasuke-kun in this! He has..." the emerald eye female started but was quickly shot down…

"Nothing to do with this?" the white eye female asked with an incredulous look on her beautiful face… "I still can believe you defend that traitor." she then commented with a sad shake of head.

"It's not his fault! Orochimaru…" once more started Sakura, but once more was stopped.

"Only gave him a way, but the Uchiha was the one that chose it." stated the Jōnin to the chūnin. Then her eyes narrowed when she saw the other female was about to talk. Therefore she spoke before the other could and let the venom be felt. "Don't try to defend him by saying that the seal was controlling him. We all know that Anko-sensei has a curse mark and we do not see her going to Orochimaru for power."

"Is this because…" feebly started the pink haired chūnin, but didn't finish because of the intense glare that appeared in those white orbs with hints of lavender.

"He was the one that killed The Kyubi no Yoko and became one of the greatest heroes in Konohagakure's history." the Jōnin answered the unfinished question, but then sighed and started to turn way towards the door. "No, this has nothing to do with it." she added in a uncaring tone as if the matter didn't affected her. This for some reason angered Sakura…

"Then why do you act little such a bitch!" sudden snapped Sakura, but she gasped and covered her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it Hinata." she tried to make her voice show it, but Hinata didn't really care about the insult.

"It's okay for you to call me that." the princess said as she reach the door and held the handle. "But if you want to know why I act like this…" it was at this moment that the air around the normally calm 15 year old changed. It became colder, heavier and most of all you could taste hatred in it. "It's because of people like you."

Those words sharper than any blade ever forged. Sakura herself had to take a few steps back and actually feel her throat to know it was not cut. Thankfully, it wasn't, but as she gulped it felt like it had been. Not to mention her legs had appeared to have become cement at that moment in time. Even so her mouth move before her mind could stop it.

"People like me?" the pinkette's lips whispered the question. But if one were look in that room at that moment, they would swear to have seen a mouse looking up at a very pissed off tigress.

"Yes" Hinata answered and it was point that the handle on the door was completely crushed. Something that should not surprise anyone considering the bluenette was Tsunade's second apprentice with Shizune being the first. "People that spit on the memory of a good shinobi and embrace traitors as their idols." The 15 year old finished and when she turned Sakura could something that she thought she would see on those slightly lavender white eyes.

_**Hate **_

"I didn't…" the emerald eye female squeaked out since she felt her throat suddenly close once Hinata turned completely.

The hatred that radiated from Hyūga Heiress was just too strong. It had been started to mix with the princess' killing intent to the point that for a brief moment Sakura saw the image of an enraged white tiger over the Hyūga snarling at her. The pressure of that hate was just too great and it just cemented her on the spot. Then the princess started to move towards the pinkette and each step felt it was the tigress getting closer to its prey.

"Then what was it you were doing 2 years and 9 months ago on July 14?" were Hinata's words.

But that question made Sakura remember that day. It made her remember how during that moment she felted proud, happy and sad. Proud, because Sasuke Uchiha had proven he was the better shinobi then Naruko Uzumaki. Happy, because they had been liberated from the taint that was the Kyūbi no Yoko. Sad, because at that moment she had lost the love of her live. But now, she only felt self hatred and disgust as she remembered the "her" of that time.

"For that matter, what were you doing on May 17 of that same year when we were holding Naruko's memorial?" The Hyūga princess continued to question.

"I-I-I…" Sakura tried to start, but how could she talk. How was she to say to the woman in front of her that she had not cared at the time? How was she going to say that the bluenette was right in saying she was the real monster? How was she to say that it was only after being isolated from her friends after only half a year did she started to feel bad? How was she to say she felt bad from that small amount of time when Naruko Uzumaki lived her whole life alone?

"Hating her and thanking every star on that sky that she was killed, right?" was the Hyūga's final question and at this moment she was within arm length from the Haruno. But that question was filled with so much hatred that it felt like poison. It made her stomach turn and contract as Hinata leaned in close enough that their noses were centimeters from touching.

"I hate people like you Haruno. I hate you because I now know that she sacrificed her life for people like you, and all you did was spit on her memory without a second thought." Hinata slowly snarled out with so much venom that Sakura felt like she was drinking it.

"I've changed." was the tinny whisper that escaped the lips of the pink haired chūnin as she looked down. '_Why am I shaking?_' she questioned herself as her eyes started to water and she looked at her trembling hands.

"How and why? Are you a better person now because you understand what you did is wrong? Or is it that you want to make yourself feel and look better? Are saying you changed so you have your friends back or do you really mean it?" Hinata asked in a low but strong voice as she leaned away for the Haruno. Then she turned and walk towards the handless door but she stopped in front of her.

"The truth of the matter is Haruno that what I think of you doesn't matter." She said and pushed the door open but she didn't get out. "What you need to do is ask yourself why you changed and then go to her. Look at her empty grave and asked her if you have changed." after that she walked through the threshold but left the Haruno with one last set of words…

"Naruko Uzumaki is the one you wronged not me. Therefore it's her opinion that matters in the end."

With the she left the room and the sick Sakura. In fact the pinkette felt so sick she had to hold her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom to her left. Thankfully, she reached it, and the toilet, in time for her empty her stomach. It felt almost liberating to do so because during all of that time she felt like she was being fed poison. But now, she had the chance to escape that physical torture. Yet, the mental did not stop, as she spilled out the licked poison inside of her.

No, that mental aspect of that torture now attacked her without restraints. She remembered all of those times she would see Naruko crying in frustration during their training. How the girl fought against her weakness, yet all the pinkette did was put her down. She remembered all of the times Kakashi would try and help the blond and she would selfishly ask for trying with Sasuke so that the blond wouldn't be better. She remembered those times that it looked like Sasuke would lose during training and she would berated the blond, so she would lose and Sasuke would win.

Remember all of the time Naruko would try and help her yet she would not accept it. Then she remembered all of the time she and Sasuke would be saved by the blond. When they first fought Zabuza, it was Naruko's quick think that save Kakashi-sensei from drowning. When they fought Haku it was Naruko's clones and later demon chakra that saved Sasuke. When they in the Chūnin Exams it was the Uzumaki that save them from Orochimaru.

Then, it was Naruko that fought and won against Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara who was a jinchūriki was well and had released his demon on them. Yet, it was Naruko the fought him head on and won, thus saving the village. Then, the blond went with Jiraiya and found Tsunade Senju and saved Sasuke and Kakashi from Itachi's genjutsu. Not to mention, by bringing Tsunade, she brought their Godaime and at the same time the blond learned a jutsu that took their Yodaime 3 years to create in only a few days.

A technique that later saved them in almost every mission. Missions like the _Land of Snow_ to put the princess back in power and _Crescent Moon Kingdom,_ which was the same, but with a prince. Yet what did she, Sakura Haruno, do during this? She hated the blond because of that stupid dilution that the Uzumaki was trying to impress Sasuke. Something that was impossible considering that the blond, not once, showed an interest in either gender.

Yet, she scorched the short blond and became happy when she heard of the bonds death. She had even planned on ruining the memorial, but stopped because the Hokage was part of it. Then, only as time passed and she started to lose her friends did she questioned her ideas. It was only when she was close to losing her bonds that she tried to see things their way. It was only then that she started to get better. But because of her stupidity, she lost Kakashi sensei, who quit as the Jōnin sensei of Team 7 even with her being there. She even lost her spot as Tsunade's apprentice that Naruko had opened for her thanks to the way she acted.

"I'm so sorry…" she whimpered as her stomach finally emptied itself into the toilet. "I was so young and stupid back then."

Even so, the tears did not stop as she flushed the vile content in the water. No, her tears of shame and guilt ran deep in her cheeks. Those tears reflected that she knew what a monster she really was. Hinata had every right to be angry at her for she knew she deserved it.

"Damn it all!" she screamed as she punched the wall with enough force to create cobwebs on it. Yet the tears did not stop as she saw her reflection on the now clear water. "Why couldn't I stop and think? Why didn't I use my brain and realize sooner what a gift you were to us?" she questioned herself and her ability as a human being. "Is it too late to ask for one more chance? Do I even have the right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[May 5 of that year]

"WAAAAA!" cried out loudly a very hungry 4 month old baby in the Hokage office. At this Tsunade had to get up and breast feed her little monster. This in turn causes Hinata to take up the paperwork that had to do with low ranking missions.

Hinata may not be setting her sights on the Hokage title, but being the apprentice of one did come with drawbacks. One of these was that if Kage needed help the bluenette was one of the first people asked to deal with the paperwork. This meant that the princess was now fighting the never ending fight against the paper monster.

"That girl certainly is her father's daughter." commented a giggling Hinata as she saw the little white haired baby girl eating very hungrily from her mother's ample breast.

"Very funny" drily replied Tsunade as her pride and joy sucked to her little heart's content.

"Speaking of Jiraiya-sama, where is he?" Hinata asked as little Naruko stopped eating when she got full.

"On Mount Myōboku. He said something about asking the Toads about "Kings and Queens of Heaven and Earth" Tsunade responded as she tried to make the little 4 month baby burp. "But I didn't really understand that to tell the truth." at this girl gave one mighty burp that actually rattled the picture behind Tsunade. Of course, none of that surprised the two females because they had learned early on the powerful lungs that baby had.

"That's weird. He didn't say anything else?" inquired the Hyūga princess as she signed a report on capturing Tora by Team Ebisu. At the same time little Na-chan yawned and fell asleep with a cute toothless grin on her mother's shoulder.

"Nope, he just got up, told me, kissed both of us and he was gone." Tsunade explained as she put the girl on her green stroller and wrapped her up on her toad print blanket. Of course little Naru-chan had her slug plushy beside her. Then Tsunade moved back to her desk and once again returned to fight a losing war with paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama…" Hinata started as her work with the mission assignments stopped.

"What?" Tsunade inquired upon seeing her apprentice/second secretary stop her work and look lost. '_It's almost like when I lost Dan._'

"I've been having dreams." confessed the younger female as her eye started to water.

"What kind of dreams?" the Slug Princess asked at one of her daughter figures. She even put her right hand on the shaking left shoulder of the Hyūga.

"About her." whispered the bluenette in a tone that spoke of pain and lost. It was like the strong and powerful Jōnin kunoichi had died and in her place left a broken woman. This hurt Tsunade more than she let on because it was like looking in a mirror.

"Oh, Hinata sweaty." the Godaime spoke tenderly as she hugged the young girl. "I know it's hard, but we need to try and move on." she suggested… '_But I know what you feel. If it wasn't for her and Jiraiya, I would still be drowning myself in alcohol. Not to mention that I gave it up for the most part thanks to my baby._' the Legendary Medic thought as the girl leaned into her embrace, but still tried not to cry.

"But I just can't Tsunade-sama." the voice sounded almost broken, but at the same time lost. Lost because the person that owned it just could not understand how the Uzumaki had died. All alone and betrayed but that one person that could have been her friend. "I try and I try but I still keep dreaming of her. I've even felt her."

"You still have to try Hinata." implored the leader at the now crying girl. "If you don't you may regret it later."

During all of this the ANBU guard of the Hokage stayed hidden and quite. They would not dare speak during this moment. Nor would they ever mention this moment to anyone. What transpired inside that room would stay there because they were never there and they never heard it. But even so some would feel shame to know that if they had made a better effort in keeping the village safe then this would never had happed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[May 15 of that year; in a forest in the _Land of Fire_]

One of the many forest around the _Land of Fire_ a massacre was in process. But not any massacre, this was one directed by law. For you see, in this part of the forest exist a camp full of bandits that only lived by they're laws. This in turn angered the people, they attacked, and the people took action. What was their action, you ask?

They hired shinobi from Konohagakure. This shinobi were an Inuzuka, a Hyūga and an Aburame…

"Hinata! We need combination 12 now!" screamed Kiba Inuzuka as he and his loyal ninja hound Akamaru came out of their **Fang Over Fang**. Said technique had already decimated a good number of the bandits considering all of the bodies ripped to shreds.

"Right!" Hinata Hyūga answered the call and started to spin. As the spin progressed, she expelled her chakra and thereby created **Kaiten**.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" order the Inuzuka to his companion who bark in agreement once they saw the girl create her shield.

With this they ran at her and just a few feet from hitting they jumped in a roll. But the rolls became much faster and violent to the point they both looked like buzz saws. It was then that they impacted the Hyūga's shield. But instead to destroying the spinning shield or bouncing off it they got stuck. Then they started getting dragged by the spin of the shield faster and faster until they were spinning around it…

"**Combination Art: Fang Rotating Fang Cannon!**" Kiba and Hinata yelled as the Hyūga used her shield's rotation to shoot both buzz saws at their opponents. This in turn causes the bandits to be cut and shredded to hell once the attack passed through or by them. It truly a gruesome, painful and bloody way to die, but then again these bandits probably did worse things to innocents.

Yet, that was not the only way people died in this. Oh no, the remaining 10 bandits still had an Aburame to deal with…

"It's over." Shino Aburame announced, as he adjusted his shades.

Once this movement was done, the bandits saw what could only be describe was the end of days. After all, they watched the sun, sky, ground, and even trees suddenly become a black mass. This mass of darkness then slowly closed in on them. They would've tried to move and attack the youth, but his body broke apart into bugs. It was only then that they heard the sound of thousands of bugs around them. That was the last thing they heard.

"This is the power of my Kikaichū." Shino spoke evenly, with his hand on his pockets from outside the orb his bugs created. Slowly, he raised both arm, palms open, and the bug started returning inside his body. As they left the bandits the only thing left were drying out husks. These husks faces were forever plastered in a silent by horror filled screams.

"Damn Shino…" whistled Kiba as he saw his teammates work. "Talk about overkill. It almost like seeing Gaara, only with bugs instead of sand." he added since he had noticed both the Kazekage and the Aburame fought almost the same. Still, it was scary to know Shino had taken to creating a small scaled genjutsu to hide his bug and then strike.

"You were good too, Kiba-kun." the only Jōnin in the group complimented with as a smile as she saw her brother figures' handy work. It was horrifying to know they could create such carnage, but then again they were shinobi. Everyone knew that they were taught to kill from a young age.

"Bark!" Akamaru yelled jealously, because no one had thanked him.

"You too, Akamaru-kun." Hinata giggle as she bent down to scratch the giant dog's neck. Something the white dog loved and he showed with all of the wagging his tail was doing. "But I must admit that your strength has grown immensely during the years Shino-kun." she commented as she saw her teammates targets.

"If I want to surpass my father and be the next clan head it is a must." the Aburame announced plainly as he fixed his glasses.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we kicked some major ass!" Kiba cheered alongside his loyal partner in crime, who barked in agreement.

"Yes, but…" the bug user started as he saw one of the few surviving bandit crying in the fetal position. "Was it necessary to destroy the leader's genitals Hinata-san?"

"He's a bandit and therefore gave up his right to have children." the princess responded in a cold tone as she remembered a few crude things the man said to her. "Now let's tie up the survivors and bring them the town's law enforcers." she ordered gently her chūnin teammates. They didn't mind because she never disrespected them and about the only time she pulled rank was on very dangerous missions were it was key to have a strong leader. Even then she made sure to still treat them well.

"Yeah, than we can go to Kurenai-sensei's baby shower." the Inuzuka commented as he started to round up the unlucky survivors alongside Hinata and Shino

"And Asuma-sensei's bachelor party." the Aburame added in a low whisper that only Kiba heard. Poor guy choked from holding in his laugh at that. Hinata just raised an eyebrow at her friend's antics.

* * *

Next Time: The devil heads to sea on her road to the witch, but along her voyage a shadow with a mask appears.

* * *

**Jutsu Library:**

**Combination Art: Fang Rotating Fang Cannon!**: A fusion of Fang Rotating Fang and Kaiten. The reason for this is to increase the rotation of the buzz saw to make it fast and deathlier. At the same time it can create an attack surrounding the shield for a brief moment. (A-Class)

* * *

A/N:

There you have it my readers Chapter 25 and a look at the life of some people. As I promised Hinata got her screen time. I also wanted to give Sakura a chance in this chapter and make it so you guys know she regrets what she did.

I also showed some of Hinata's growth over the years. I also put a motherly moment for Tsunade with her daughter and Hinata to show that she isn't just a Hokage. Anyway Chapter 26 is on the way… hopefully.


	26. Chapter 26: A Mist in the Sea

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Mist in the Sea**

[May 31; Naruko's Age: 16]

It had four days since meeting Admiral Ozuna Waves at the boarder of _Camila_ and _Sea Heart_. During this time, the Admiral had sent her group into a harbor to set sail on a ship. The old man had said that the best way for her to attack the heart of Witch Song was at the back of the main fortress. Said fortress was located on a cliff that fell to the sea which was why they had taken a boat.

Ozuna had told Naruko that the best way her group of over 40 people to take is climbing the cliff as well as using the cave systems. As such, they would ride the waters until reaching the cliff where they would separate into two groups. One would take the caves that where located at the bottom of the cliff while another would climb it. The strategy behind this was to have a group attack directly the fortress and provide the already attacking Sea Guards a much needed help. The other would infiltrated the fortress and take it out from the inside out. The only problem was; they didn't know how strong the defenses are inside the caves.

But right now, Naruko was having second thoughts about this. It looked to simple a plan and the waters were to calm. It felt like a prequel to something big, but what it was she did not know. Still at this silent night she looked over the deck into the horizon and contemplated the many "what ifs". Yet she had only dressed in her long sleeve button up white shirt and the black cargo pants. She had not even put her gauntlets or boots let alone taken her sword _Vesperia_.

"Why do I feel so nervous? I haven't felt this on edge since fighting Zabuza-san and Haku-chan on the bridge." She inquired to night air as it caressed her blond locks.

"_Maybe is because something like that will happen_." She heard a voice answer her. But the voice was felt everywhere and nowhere.

At this she turned around quickly and fell into a battle stance. Yet she could not see anything as her eye swiped the entire deck her vision could see. Then she felt the slight increase of chakra in the air. It was subtle, but the sheer thickness of it was enough for a non-sensor like her to feel. Following this; came the appearance of a mist on the deck and she knew that it was not natural. Then she started to see many shadows run around her for brief seconds, but not long enough for her to see the enemies.

"_~Let us see if you can hold your own against the unknown.~_" The voice sang out to her as the mist became thick enough that she could not even see her hands.

(**Final Fantasy VII: Those Who Fight** /watch?v=j6qaPxf7EV4 )

This was all the warning she had before her danger senses screamed at her to duck. As any shinobi would, she did so and when she did the Uzumaki felt a blade pass over her. Then she tackled the person in front of her. But right at the moment of impact the body turned into water and drenched her. This made her wet hands slip on the wooden floor of the deck when the blond tried to fall into a hand stand. As such, she slid on the deck before rolling onto a crouch position.

From there, Naruko jumped and felt a bolt of lightning pass below her naked feet. Regretfully chains with spikes wrapped around her and dug into her steel like claws. The spikes didn't pierce the strong steel, but the discomfort of feeling all of those spikes did not go well with her. Regretfully for her, the spikes were the least of her problems as the tall blond heard a hissing sound coming from the chains.

"Oh SHI-" was all Valkyrie could say before the Explosive Tags went off and those killing her…

"_My oh my! I didn't think you could create clones that fast. Or is it that you made it before hand?_" the mysterious voice wondered out loud as it felt the build of chakra from another part of the ship.

"**Wind Style: False Gale!**" Naruko chanted as she blew and swiped her arms to the sides. This causes a strong wind to blow away the mist. With this, the blue eye heiress saw her opponents which were five in total. Each one was a replica of the other…

All dressed in a white lab coats, green shirts, brown pants and brown shoes. Then all of them had long straight green hair that reached their waist. All of them wore what looked like masks that covered the upper part of their faces because they ended at their noses. The weird part of the masks were they looked like green colored crystals that flashed with small lights connected to round devices on the sides of the person's head. **(1)**

But the weirdest part of the people Naruko was seeing was not the mask, but what looked like scars. All of the bodies, even the clothing, appeared to be stitched together. From the lab coat, shirt and pants to each section of the fingers. This was made more disturbing; it looked like the lower jaws of these people were sewed to the upper part. Giving them a Glasgow smile or a permanent Cheshire grin. It didn't help the figures looked to be 6'2'' which added to the creepiness of them.

"My, you already pulled the curtains off. That's not fun!" giggled out the masked figures in a female voice as they turned toward Naruko.

Four of them jump at her as if to grab her, while the other stay with their hands in the lab coats pockets. Naruko for her part simply jumped over and planted her bare feet on the face of one. She bolted to the last figure with a Rasengan in her right hand. The person didn't even flinch when the orb hit her face. But then again it turned out be another water clone and Naruko had to spin to land on her feet.

Once the Uzumaki stood on the ground she had to jump to her right to dodge five blades. Then, she noticed the blades were actually one of the clones' fingers. In fact, the other three had made their fingers blades as well.

"Shit…" Valkyrie said as her left eyebrow twitched because all she had right now where the kunai in her bags. '_I'm really thankfully for that._' She thought as she took out two while her opponents grinned at her. '_Fucking creepy cat smile, Why is it I always get the creeps? For that matter, why is it that no one is here right now?_' But she couldn't ponder this as the blade-fingered clones attack her.

All of them went straight at her, and she did the same. Yet, the moment before impact the Uzumaki burst into smoke which concealed the second and third Valkyries. The two females attacked with an Odama Rasengan that killed three of the water clones since one of them jumped back.

This one then flipped in the air and proceeded to form hand seals…

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!**" the masked figure yelled out. This caused every ounce of water on the deck from the clones to shoot towards her in small water balls. The water clone burst revealing Naruko Uzumaki with a rasengan at the ready that had jumped to move behind the water clone's after her clones attack. As all the water bullets hit her and threw her off the ship, she realized that, maybe, jumping on a moving ship was not a good idea.

Her back hit the water with enough force to drive the air out of her lungs. That developed into a problem, Naruko submerging into the sea, as all things heavier than water do. Thankfully, she had not fallen unconscious and swam rapidly to the surface where she gasped for life giving air.

Then the short haired blond heard someone running on water. She thought quickly, took a deep breath and then dived backed into the sea. Something which proved to be the right choice when five blades slashed passed her submerged head. But the Uzumaki quickly learned that diving at night was another not so brilliant idea since her sight cut almost completely. It was fact that her opponent used against her in a very surprising and somewhat unique way. Naruko knew when she felt her back being slashed to hell by what felt like Kiba's **Fang Over Fang**.

'_They can cut my clothing!_' she thought frantically as she started to taste her own blood and felt the pain from her back.

She may not be wearing all of her steel strength clothing, but each part was as strong as normal steel armor. This meant that her opponent was not a simple enemy of average strength. Then she heard and saw another vortex heading straight at her, but she was able to move out of the way. Regretfully, it was not fast enough to evade the whirling water attack from shredding her stomach. The clothing had held enough that her stomach wasn't ripped open, but a bleeding gash running across it hurt so much that she accidentally opened her mouth to scream.

Of course, she lost her air supply. The little air in her made the Uzumaki realize the predicament she was in. Subsequently, the blond swam up as fast as her damage body let her. A few stokes later, Naruko broke surface gasping for air desperately. But the Valkyrie of Gaia didn't have much time to breath peacefully because she was yanked backed into the water.

Once inside the sea, her opponent showed that she could stand normally inside the water. In fact, the masked greenette female was standing as if she was on dry land and smirked. What fallowed the smirk was a barrage of fists, that weren't slowed by the water at all, into the blonds' stomach and was finished with a wicked upper cut to that shot the Valkyrie out of the water. After breaking the surface the blue eyed female flew a couple of feet up before gravity did its work. Naruko hit the water back first, it hurt, but she wasn't pulled down.

"Never thought of fighting in water, did ya?" the triangle masked greenette female inquired over the fallen Naruko with a Glasgow empowered smirked.

"How?" the Uzumaki in a breathless tone asked as her haze covered eyes looked at her opponent. '_Damn that felt like being hit by a pissed off Haruno._' she thought as her vision tried to stabilize itself.

"It's simple really. Be it ocean, sea, waterfall, lake, river or pound, it all the same because they are made of water. So, you just have to use chakra to walk in it. The only difference is how much chakra and control you need to do it. You can even propel through it with chakra." The stitched up woman explained as her finger became blades once more. Naruko smirked…

"Good to know." The bloody Uzumaki announced and then popped.

(**Naruto: Reverse Situation** /watch?v=EJi4ElFl2EA )

"When did she-" was all the masked female said before a leg exploded out of the water. Said kick connected with her face with enough force to shoot her up a couple of feet.

"**U-**" yelled out the clone that hit the masked female as it propelled itself out of the water. With that clone popped and another exploded out of the water…

"**Zu-**" it screamed out as its kick drove the greenette high. Then two more shot out, but only one ready to kick…

"**Ma-**" the one that kicked the flying opponent exclaimed when the kick connected to her already bruised chin. The second clone did a hand stand on the first's leg and shot upwards with all of its upper body strength…

"**Ki**" it proclaimed once the new kick landed and propelled the dazed, masked enemy higher.

Then it spun in the air and created four clones in mid-air. Proving it was the original. Next, Naruko grabbed two and threw them after her opponent one after the other while the fourth clone did the same with the last.

"**Val**" clone number 1 screamed once it kicked the masked female upwards…

"**Ky**" clone number 2 yelled following the plan…

"**Rian:**" clone number 3 exclaimed as its kick landed and shot the opponent higher. Then clone number four grabbed Naruko and threw her to pursue the flying female. Halfway through the flight the blond change her position so the both of her legs would hit the green haired female…

"**2k**" she thundered as her double kick connected with a sickening crunch.

Then she made a seal she knew by heart and created 2000 clones around them. The clones propelled themselves at the enemy and hit her with everything. It did matter if it was kicks, punches, elbows, knees, or head-butts for everything was connecting. Some were just glancing blows, but most hit home on the body. Others just broke the bones of the greenette on impact and the hits just kept coming. Then two clones decided to finish the attack…

"**Rendan!**" both yelled as they drove their fist into the top of the skull of their opponent. An audible crack was heard, and the masked figure was shot downwards into the sea.

'_Shit, that hurt, but why the hell do I feel paper on me…_' the green haired female thought as she felt a burning sensation, on her hands of all things. '_Fuck_'

"Go to hell, bitch." said Uzumaki Naruko that was hanging from the deck of the ship. Then she gave the signal and blew the tags her clones had put on the masked woman. She relished the water spout and the wave that came from the explosion.

'_I have to thank that clone for throwing me in the direction of the ship during the attack._' Naruko thought while pushing herself onto the deck and fell on her sides. She hissed in pain at the small fall.

"Damn, I probably bruised a rib." she complained and slowing got up using the ship's side as support. "Log be dammed." She hissed while holding stomach. "I really got to learn how to fight inside of water."

"Got ya good, didn't I?" a voice behind her asked.

"Yeah…" responded the short haired blond automatically. It took her brain a few seconds to realize what the question meant. "SHIT!" she screamed and turned around while throwing a punch desperately. The punch hit nothing but air and that put her edge since the masked woman was nowhere.

'_But I can still feel her. Damn it! I'll have to develop a way to sense people so they stop sneaking up on me. I was a kunoichi for LOG'S SAKE! I'm the one that supposed to sneak around undetected._' The Uzumaki ranted mentally as she looked around the deck, in a battle stance. Something that was hard considering the sting pain of her shredded back and stomach that became more intense the more she moved.

But nothing actually prepared her for a disembodied left hand to shoot out of the water and punch her on the stomach. Then, a left leg kicked her back and aggravating her wound. Next, a right leg slid through the deck took out her legs. After all of them moved to restrain her by breaking apart and opening in half. This left her trapped, laying on her back and spread eagle.

'_Log! This things smell like rotting flesh!_' the Valkyrie screamed mentally in disgust as the hand kept her mouth shut. Plus no matter how much she struggled, the "binds" where too strong. Not to mention her already bleeding back and abdomen were being aggravated by her movement. Then the hand moved her head to look that the boarder of the deck and what she saw actually scared her.

For you see, it was the masked woman that Naruko saw. Well, part of the woman anyway since the greenette had lost much her hair and most of the body was burned black. Then, as the body pushed itself onto the deck with one arm Naruko saw that its legs and left hand where missing. Which meant the things holding her did in fact belong to the burned woman. Worst of all, was the fucking psychotic grin the burned woman had on her face. A grin that was augmented much more so by the yellow eyes on the woman that she could now see because the mask had been broken. Then the burned body started to drag itself towards her with that sickening grin that literally spit the yellow eyed woman's face.

'_DAMNIT! MOVE!_' Naruko frantically screamed at her body but the "binds" did not let her.

In fact the smell of death and decay became stronger. It got to the point she forgot that she was on a ship, as her mind produce the image of a cemetery. One where there were piles and piles of bodies in all states of decay and the rotting smell permeated the air. But the worst was the one body that was "alive" and it kept moving toward her. Then it reached her leg and started crawling over her body until it was face to face with her. It grinned wider…

"That was fun was it not Naru-chi?" the burned corpse inquired in a cheerful voice and laughing yellow eyes.

Bad, there was nothing good about it. Nothing because Naruko could smell the decay of human flesh from the monster' breathe. It was beyond disgusting to the Uzumaki and much more when a tongue came out of its mouth. Put this tongue looked more like a tentacle like appendage covered in, what was hopefully, drool. The tongue then stretched and moved towards the Uzumaki's neck where it slowly moved away the high neck of her white long sleeve shirt. Then the burned body produced what looked like a syringe with a yellow substance from its right hand.

"This, my dear Naru-chi, is something the will either kill you or make you stronger." the tentacle tongued woman stated without showing any problem, even though her tongue was out. "I don't really know which of the two will actually happen, but I think it will be fun. Don't you?" the monster finished and proceeded to inject the liquid into the Uzumaki. For Naruko felt like she was been injected with fire or acid and the only reason her screams weren't heard was because of the left hand on her mouth.

"Better then I hoped." the burned woman said while taking out the syringe and putting it beside Naruko's head. The women even put her tongue back, but not before licking Naruko's cheek "I wouldn't worry too much about it because you won't start feeling the changes until about two months from now. At most you will get a few aesthetic changes by tomorrow. As for your friends…" Naruko glared at the yellow eye with as much hate as she could through the pain.

"Oh, don't be like that baby. I won't hurt them. I put this whole ship's crew plus your team in a genjutsu so they would not be hurt. I wanted to test you and only you Uzumaki Naruko." At this Naruko's eyes widen in shook since to her knowledge one knew her real name. The burned woman above her only chuckled that her expression.

"I've been studying you since you got to Gaia my dear. It's really rare for people of the Elemental Nations to come to Gaia let alone a jinchūriki. So you are something very rare and therefore special. Then you go and start fighting for the people…" She chuckled. "Well let just say that you became one of my top priorities." explained the burned woman as she took her hand off the blonds' face and mouth.

"What do you want?" inquired the blue eyed 16-year-old.

"Give hope to the people." the yellow eyed woman said as she attached her hand back into her left arm.

"Hope?" Naruko question as a zipper opening sounded behind the woman. Then a black hole zipped open from left to right. But the woman did even reach as white threats wrapped around her.

"It been to long since Gaia had any form of hope and I feel that you will be a good way to change that. Plus, I can piss off a little shadow with this, and you can call me Fran by the way." answered the burned female as the threads picked her up. "But since you gave me such a good fight, I will leave you a little bit of info" at this all of the other parts binding Naruko broke apart into dust. Yet the Valkyrie's body would not move from the pain.

"In the fortress above the sea ,three individuals exist. They are; a demon that lost its soul not its heart, a broken claw that betrays the demon, but protects it, and a ruler that watches over everything. Which of these will live and which dies, is up to you, but know that I will be watching."

With that, woman left through that black opening and was gone. Thus leaving an injured, bleeding, but healing blond on a deck that was under a genjutsu and…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruko heard someone scream.

'_Guess the genjutsu stopped._' the Uzumaki thought as her consciousness started to fade away. _'I really have remember too learn to fighting on and in water after taking down that fortress.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Oww, my head…" were the first words that escaped the blond Uzumaki's mouth. She caressed her wet short hair while she floated in water, but kept her eyes close. "Wait, water…" at this the female opened her blue eyes to look around.

It was still night, but the boat had been change for a forest that had some dried out trees. This meant Naruko was inside her mind which she was clothes in the full set of the Sky Champion Tunic. Plus a pair of solid wings on her back that started to appear after her contract with the griffins. Her left wing was black like a raven's, while the other was white like a dove's. Naruko had asked the great Kyūbi what the deal was with them. The vixen had said it was because in her mind, the Uzumaki could become her true self.

But then, Naruko heard the sound of running water, which was new to her. There was the sound of crashing water, almost like a waterfall. Something which was even stranger because that only time water existed in her mindscape was during the time it was a sewer. She tried the stand up or to float while standing.

Luckily, the water was only 3ft deep or so considering it reached her waist while she was standing fully. After this and the pain of her body dulled, she looked to where the sound of running water came from. Sure enough about 12ft from her there was a small mountain that was not supposed to be there and from it fall a beautiful waterfall. The waterfall ended in a plunge pool or small lake. Then around the lake there where boulders or rocks the one could use to rest. But the most captivating thing here, being the way the light of the moon reflected on the crashing water and making what looked like a small rainbow at the base.

"A lunar rainbow huh?" She gave a small chuckle. "As a little kid I heard that that the star-crossed lovers Hpsienpo and Yingt'ai need rainbows to be together **(2)** I wonder if it will be the same for me." Naruko wondered out loud at the sight of the weak almost sliver rainbow. Even if it was in her mind, it had an almost mystical feel to it.

But then she felt something faint change. It was almost like something or someone was there. It didn't feel evil and aggressive, but more pure and gentle. Whatever it was that invaded, Naruko felt it made her feel safe. This did not go well with her at all. No, not by a long shot, and she glared at the direction of the waterfall.

"I just got out of a fight that resulted in my being injected by what I can presume is a deathly virus. The hell I'm going to trust a waterfall and someone that should not live in my mind." the Uzumaki princess announce as a she slowly advance to the place where her mind was invaded.

'_I'm God in here and I'll be damned if I let someone take over. I didn't let the fucking Kyūbi rule here then there is no way in hell I'm going to let some stupid flu shot get control._' She mental ranted, but this been her mind that thought echoed through the mindscape. She didn't care because that would show who or whatever invaded her mind that they going to have a fight on their hands.

Then she saw movement in the water. It was only a glimpse at first, but as she trained her eyes to follow that fast movements the shadow became much clearer. Once that became clear, the Valkyrie created five shuriken in each hand and threw them at the shadow. But they missed as the shadow swam fast with a small burst of speed.

It didn't matter because Naruko just kept creating shuriken and throwing them. Good thing about fighting in her mind is that anything she wanted, she got. This meant that she had infinite ammunition, weapons, and control over the whole fucking world. Hell, it was the reason she shrank Akane to a puppy that one time they fought. Although that time happened mostly because the great vixen didn't expect it and now Naruko couldn't do it no matter how many times she tried. Still after what felt like hours of playing "pin the shuriken on the training dummy" her opponent decided to stop it. The shadow decided to do so by swimming directly at her and Naruko smirked.

"Bring it you no-good coward!" she taunted while creating a Rasengan in her right. Apparently, the taunt worked considering the sudden burst of speed the shadow gained. Then right when the shadow was below her she shoved her spiraling orb of destruction in the water. This resulted in creating an impressive explosion on top of the small lake inside her mind. But victory was not for the short haired blond, because she never felt her attack connect with something other than water.

"Where are you?" she asked as her eyes looked at everything. Left, right, down, front, or back held no signs of her aquatic opponent. '_But that means…_' her mind started to analyze… "ABOVE!" she yelled as she quickly looked up. But it wasn't fast enough, as a fish tail slammed her and subsequently knocked her face first into the water. '_Wait a minute, a fish tail? Could it be…?_' her mind questioned.

With that question echoing the world, she threw caution to the wind. She knew that doing so could kill her, but she needed to know if the one invading her mind really was who she thought it was. She slowly stood up in the 3ft deep water and looked around carefully. Then she found a head peeking out from behind one of the large rocks in the lake towards her left. The head quickly hid behind the boulder, but Naruko managed to see that the head had at least one white eye and dark blue hair.

With new found inquiries as to why someone that only existed in her dreams was here, she moved. It was slowly as to not frighten the mermaid, but she did not stop walking. Thankfully, the mermaid was still behind the rock. Naruko knew this because the half fish woman peeked out her head once or twice. Each time the Uzumaki would stop and simply look until the blue haired woman would hide.

'_It almost like a she's playing a game with me._' Naruko thought and knowing it would echo. But she didn't care because, apparently, the mermaid decided to do that. They even got into a rhythm that the blond counted alongside the woman that was supposed to be part of her dreams. '_1… 2… 3… Stop… 1… 2… 3… Go... 1… 2… 3… Stop_' each time the sequence was completed the blue eyed female would feel much safer and relaxed. This continued until Naruko reached the rock and placed her right hand on it.

"I got her…" Her voice was gentle as she placed her gauntlet covered hand on the bolder, but she could feel the woman on the other side. Then, she finally thought that it could be a trap. It could all be the work of that green haired zombie bitch that injected Log knows what to her. But she wanted to believe that this was not some cruel twist of fate.

"Dammit all. Why is it I desire to be with you? Why the hell is it I feel a connection with you?" the Uzumaki gently questioned the woman on the other side.

Both knew that even though her voice was gentle, there was an underlying tone of desperation. Desperation that had grown as time passed since both woman met that fateful night. Desperation that stately grew into frustration, which transcended into fury as mermaid continued her silence. It was enough that Naruko balled her hands into fist as she gritted her teeth.

"GOD DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU TALK TO ME FOR ONCE!" her desperate, confuse and angered voice thundered around them as she punched the large rock. The punch was hard and powerful enough to not only leave a head size crater but actually shake the entire boulder. This acted clearly showing to the mermaid that the blond needed to talk.

"I don't know if I should." the water female finally spoke.

"So you can do more than sing and run away." Huffed the winged Uzumaki as she finally got more than a few giggles from the other woman.

"I don't run…" weakly spoke the blue haired woman, because both knew it was not true.

This cause Naruko to sigh and turn around, but she didn't walk away. Instead she crossed her arm under her large D twins and leant back until her wing covered back was resting on the rock. It was only then that she noticed that she was indeed soaked to the bone. Not that she minded considering she wouldn't get the flu inside her mind. She proceeded to speak…

"Than what do you call having me swim around a whole underwater world while casing you?" the Valkyrie inquired while shaking her head to move her mop of hair. But it was to no success considering it just whipped about to later fall back on her face, covering about half her eyes, and drip from all the water it collected.

"Playing?" the Uzumaki heard the other woman questioned because she was sure the mermaid did know its standing on the matter.

It made Naruko audibly tisk in displeasure, because of all the time they "played" in that underwater world. At least she now knew all of this was not a fucked up trap. It all felt real enough for her mind to accept it and she didn't feel anything seriously wrong with her body if she extended her sense. A neat little trick she learned during her time training with the great vixen. She could feel the tingling of whatever was injected into her, but not enough to worry her right now. As such she moved her head to the left as if that was her the mermaid was located.

"Yeah and I guess the kiss didn't mean anything to you." Naruko commented in a dejected tone.

Because now that the Uzumaki felt safe the blond remembered that moment they shared. For the sake of the Holy Log did the other woman not know what that moment cause in Naruko? Did that woman not know the confusion it caused the blond, to share such a moment? Did the mermaid care about the fear Naruko had for knowing she could become so vulnerable from just hearing the blue haired woman's song? Did the woman even care about that moment at all? To Naruko the answer was simple for she knew that the other woman didn't. The Uzumaki knew it because the white eye woman always ran way. That beautiful creature just didn't…

"You're wrong!" the water woman screamed out and stopping winged woman's mental rant. One rant that was probably heard by anyone in the mindscape and was definitely the reason she stopped the blond. "It did mean something to me."

It was a simple sentence, but the feelings behind it were known completely. This made Naruko frown with an intense glare as her arms uncrossed to let them her sides. There she balled her hands until her knuckles had become white. Then, she looked up to the moon and imagined that she was seeing the other female's face.

"Then why have you never shown me your face?" she snarled out of frustration of not knowing the identity of the one that lived in her dreams and now invaded her mind. "I know I can see it now considering I can remember how your lips look like. All I need is the rest." she confessed in a whisper that she wasn't sure the real life dream was able to hear her.

In fact, for what felt like hours, they just stood there in silence. The only thing heard was the waterfall hitting the lake's surface. It was then that her head fell and her hands slowly opened as her eyes looked onto the water and tried to imagine what had brought her here. The answer came to her quickly and it watered her sapphire colored eyes. The quilt of the event that made her fight still hanged over her mind, heart and soul.

'_Maybe this is all a dream after all._' thought the woman that was born to become an orphan in a few minutes and later lost both her husband and son in the same day.

"How can I be sure that this is not a dream?" Came the voice from the other side of the rock. This made Naruko blink away some of the tear forming in her eyes, and take her out of the depressing way of thinking. She glared a little while turning her head to the left.

"How can you be sure that this isn't a dream?" repeated the winged woman in confusion. Then she glared at her side while she stopped leaning the rock and thus letting her wings speared there full length. "That should be my line. I'm the one that's confused to high hell around here." Naruko commented in a tone that showed what she meant.

"Why would that be?" she heard the voice of the woman ask her.

"Because you're not supposes to be real and I'm not supposes to desire women the same way I like men!" the blond screamed out, but doing so actually _hurt her_ of all things… she sighed. "I'm not saying it's wrong, because you can't obligate people to love someone. But I can't desire you… I'm not allowed to." she explained while turning her sights to the water. At the same time her wings fell/folded lifelessly on her back which reflected the guilt she felt upon remembering _why_ she could not allow herself to be happy.

"Why?" it was simple question but it was enough to open the flood gate.

At first, she only let the tears fall and didn't speak. But as memories started to come back to her it became hard to stand. Those small flash or glimpses of her past, all the happiness she had, slashed at her like a burning dagger. Slowly, her legs gave out and she found herself almost neck deep in water. Than after all of the time she spent in silence her mouth opened…

"Because…" Naruko started, but she tried to stop. She could not say it. She would not say it! '_THIS IS A TRAP!_' she tried to rationalize, but her mouth didn't follow her orders…

"Because I am, or was, a married woman to a wonderful man." Her "body" continued on its own…

'_DON"T SPEAK! THAT'S THE ENEMY YOU FUCKING FOOL!_' the desperate thoughts thundered over the metal world, but… "We even had a beautiful child together."

With that the truth was out and for a long time nothing happed between the two. Only Naruko's tears falling and hiccupping as she hugged herself. Even the sound of the waterfall had stopped completely. It made her feel so vulnerable right now. No, she knew she was vulnerable, but her mind was just too clouded with grief form losing everything. If only she had taken the time to properly morn her fallen family she would not be in this situation. But no, instead she let hate guide her into taking revenge and now look at her.

She was planning to start a war against a whole world. She did not belong in Gaia, yet she was fighting for it and making herself an idol for the people. She was using their hopes and dream to fuel her revenge just because she could. She was just like Sasuke because revenge was the only thing left for her. No, she was worst then that. She was like Orochimaru because was using people for her gain. She was nothing but a monster and she knew it.

If only she had grieved like she was suppose to than maybe the Uzumaki would not had become so corrupted. Maybe thing could've been different or maybe she could've saved them if she had move faster. Then right now they would having fun or maybe even waiting for another baby right now. But she didn't and now she was probably dying because of whatever was injected into her. Worse was that she was pouring out her heart and soul to someone that should not exist.

"Were you… happy?" Naruko heard a whispered voice ask her after the long period of silence. It actually brought a small smile her hiccupping lips. The voice of the mermaid felt so gentle, warm and caring. It actually made the stabs of guilt feel less painful, only a little bit.

"Yeah… but I was too weak…" She choked, trying to wipe away her tears with soaked clothing, the blond said as she resigned herself to whatever would happen. If death took her now, it would be it because her mind as already gone "Now they're…"

"You don't have to say it." the broken Valkyrie heard directly from her left… "I understand, but I don't think you're weak." the mermaid finished the small speech while placing hand on the crying female.

"How do you know?" Naruko asked in a defeated tone, but didn't looked up was she felt a pair hands brushing away her tears.

"Because…" the mermaid started in a caring tone while gently using her hand to make the Valkyrie's head look up… "I know you Naruko-chan."

The short haired blond then gasped in shock at the face she saw.

"You're…"

* * *

Next Time: A reunion of the minds and souls.

* * *

**Story Facts**:

(1) Yes, it's a holographic visor.

(2) It's Chinese folktale.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for using the Cliffhanger no Jutsu but don't worry my BETA is working on the next chapter. Another note I hope that I can survive next week considering my finals start then.


	27. Chapter 27: Between Dream and Reality

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Between Dream and Reality**

"…Hinata." Naruko gasped out and in shook.

How could the Hyūga be there? How could the Byakugan user enter her mind? How could a person from Konoha enter her inner world? Why was this happening? How was she supposed to feel safe knowing that someone could invade her? What was she supposed to do now that her inner sanctum was taken from her? What was she…

"You can let go." Hinata replied to the echoing doubts of the blond and hugged her. "You can let go now Naruko-chan." at this Hinata embrace her loved harder and made sure her voice was as gentle and caring as it could be. "When a love one dies, it not a question of whether can or can't nor even when or where you cry. It's how much and I can tell you now that you can as much as you want."

"W-W-Why?" a broken voice asked the blue haired girl from her left shoulder.

"Because you are allowed to and I will not say anything." the mermaid replied simply while stroking the Valkyrie's sun kissed locks.

It was all that the other woman needed to let go. At first Naruko hugged Hinata, while her body trembled. She even gritted her teeth because a part of her didn't want to seem weak. She was supposed to be stronger than anyone because the blond had abandoned her femininity and to her that meant any weakness. But slowly that part of her was consumed by the one that had been broken that day so many months ago. Naruko didn't want let go of that hate and guilt but Hinata had offered her a chance to do just that. Once that part lost she scream to the heavens as her tears created a set of twin rivers on her cheeks. It could have been hours or maybe minutes but the Valkyrie cried on the shoulder of the mermaid until all her strength left her.

"Feel better?" Hinata asked once she notice the crying had stopped and only a few hiccups were left in its place. Even so she didn't let go of the woman that have finally realized her pain.

"Yeah." Naruko whispered because she did. "I guess I needed that."

"Usually you do when someone close to your dies." the Hyūga commented as she slowly separated them. "I know I did."

"You're talking about your mother right?" inquired the Uzumaki as she tried to get her crying to stop. Though her eyes and nose were puffy from all of the crying she did.

"Yes…" Hinata nodded while looking at her love. "But I also meant you."

"Why me?" asked the blond but then raised her hand to stop the bluenette from answering. "Never mind. You shouldn't even know I'm alive." She ordered while getting the other woman to let go. After this she stood her full height and started to walk away from the smaller female. Naruko need to regain her statues of power and being around Hinata was that opposite, so she needed to leave now. Not to mention that she need to figure out what the hell was injected into her by that psycho with that mask.

"And do tell why that is so?" the white eye 16 year old asked in a serious tone when she noticed that her love interest made her let go. But even as she question the other woman just walk away from her. It was almost as if Hinata never existed or that the moment the just shared meant nothing. That angered her… "Uzumaki Naruko answer me now! Don't you dare walk away from this!" yet the Uzumaki didn't stop walking and so the Hyūga followed suit. Something that one would think as difficult considering she had to make her fish tail slide around the rocky bottom of the lake but that didn't stop her.

"I thank you. I really do but you have to leave." The Valkyrie said to the mermaid but the mermaid quickly caught her hand and stopped her from walking.

"Why?" The Mermaid questioned with an intense look in her white eye that held a tint of lavender.

"Because you don't belong here, your life is in that place." the blue eye princess said through gritted teeth.

"That place? You mean Konoh…" the white eye princess question as her eyes soften. "Naru-chan that's also-"

"It is not my home!" Naruko scream out while ripping hand away from Hinata, but did not turn… "I saw what they think of me Hinata. I was there 30 minutes during the festival and saw everything they had to offer to my memory."

"You were-" gasped out Hinata but couldn't finish because she could not imagine how traumatizing that moment most have been.

"Yes, I was there." Naruko commenced and then turned around to tower over Hinata. "So forget about me. Uzumaki Naruko, The Kyūbi no Yoko is dead to the Elemental Nations. All that is left is The Valkyrie, an angle of death that will kill any that get in her way of revenge."

"Revenge?" the mermaid repeated because her brain could not believe what it had heard. Uzumaki Naruko was not like that, for she was a sun not a shadow. But as she saw the 6ft tall woman with white and black wings towering over her 5'2'' (this counting not counting the 2ft worth of tail that were bent no she move around) she realize that maybe the pain Naruko felt was much more then she thought.

"Yes, just like Sasuke-teme, and I now know why he turned out like he did. To lose everything you love in one moment and know you couldn't stop it can break you." informed the vengeful woman.

"Did you really fall like this?" the question was uttered as if thinking out loud not to the blond, who smirked. This smirk wasn't a happy one, but one the spoke of cruelty and hatred.

"Once darkness claims your heart and soul it won't let go. Even now I can feel its grip on my heart." at this the Uzumaki held the tarp of her chest that would hold her heart if there was anything of it left. Then the smirk grew into what one could call a psychotic smile that reflected a special kind of madness. "The hatred from the darkness in my heart screams at me to punish those responsible for my pain."

"You aren't like this…" Hinata said while closing her eyes and shaking her head so the monster in front of her would go away. "The Naruko I know-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Naruko thundered in complete rage as grab both of Hinata's hands by the wrist hard enough that if this was the real world it would leave bruises. Then through gritted teeth she snarl out her questioned to the woman in denial. "What do you know of the pain of seeing your child killed? Do you even know what it feels like to know you could've done something, yet didn't? Do you even understand that they died because of me?"

"No…" Hinata said meekly and with a tremble as she kept her face down. But since the Hyūga's bangs covered her face, plus the taller woman have bent to eye, the Uzumaki couldn't see the look of anger slowly covering the normal gentle girl's features. As such the taller woman continued to speak.

"Then don't speak Hyūga-san. Don't try to-" Naruko was interrupted by Hinata yanking her hands for the Naruko's and later speaking in a very firm voice...

"I will. I will try to understand your pain; even try to take it away." With such raw determination bathing the words the small woman didn't look up as she trembled.

She snorted in disgust. "Then you are a fool, because I will never return to that hellhole." Naruko commented because she thought that was what Hinata was planning to make her do.

"Then I will come to you." Hinata responded, much clearer, but with a stronger tremble as she closed her hands into fist. But still she would not raise her head which again cause the Uzumaki to think she was nothing, but a weak fool.

"Then you are a bigger fool, because I will not look for you and will die on the road. But if you're lucky, a weakling like you could serve a lord." At this the Valkyrie finally saw what the mermaid's human half was dressed in. It was nothing but a lavender bikini top that did little to hide Hinata's D-cups the appeared to be a little bigger than the blonds. At this Naruko grew a cruel smirk of her face…"I mean that body of yours could probably please more than a few-"

_SLAP!_

_BOOOM!_

Those where the two sound that echoed through the shared mindscape. These sounds were produce by two events that were also the reason why Naruko was interrupted. The first event was Hinata slapping Naruko across the face from right to left. That been something that was truly impressive considering the height difference. The second event was Naruko herself flying through the air due to the slap and later colliding with one of the rocks inside the lake they were in. The collision then ended in a spectacular explosion of water and rocks. The Valkyrie for her part just floated on the mass of broken rock in shock; because not even in her wildest dreams did she think Hinata of all people could do that.

"Stop talking." Hinata spoke firmly as she slowly made her way to the shocked female. "If you don't what me in wherever you are then say it. But don't you dare act like a monster that doesn't care about others. I know you, Naruko, and I know you actually care about everyone you know."

At this point Hinata was standing over the floating Naruko. The blue eyed female was able to see that white eyed beauty was actually glaring at her. But milky white eyes with lavender did not hold any hate in them like one would think. No, they held sadness, disappointment and even a level of pity. It made the floating woman sigh as she sat down and look at her reflection on the water.

"I did care, Hinata, but not anymore." She sighed. "I don't care, because everyone I've cared about is either dead or has betrayed me. I know I loved my parents but they died the same day I was born. I liked Haku-chan and she died at the hands of Kakashi-sensei. I liked Zabuza and he died from fighting Gatō's army. I loved my husband and son, but they were killed right in front of me. Then there's my team."

"What… what about them?" carefully asked the mermaid as she notices the deep mental scaring the winged female held. She even sat to the Uzumaki's level to they would be comfortable.

It was not right to ask such personal details, but Hinata knew that her love interest needed to vent. She could feel the darkness inside the blond and it scared her. It scared her because she never thought that something that looked incorruptible could be corrupted like she saw the blond. But worst of all was that she knew the whiskered blond was broken by the traumatic events that followed her. Hinata might not know the brain as well as a Yamanaka, but she had seen that Naruko was showing signs of both Posttraumatic Stress Disorder; combined with strong case of Survivor's Guilt.

The Posttraumatic Stress Disorder appeared as Naruko constantly reliving that moment her family died. She didn't show it because of all the barriers she had put up around her, but Hinata could see the pain flashing in those sapphire eyes. Especially so during their talk and the moment the blond confess her pain. Then Survivor's Quilt showed in Naruko's self-blame for constantly thinking the death of her family was her fault. That would explain why the whiskered beauty felt the she did not deserve happiness. Because to the blonds' mind she was guilty of every bad thing that happened around her and for that she could not be forgiven.

These where the reasons Hinata asked just personal question. She hoped that it would be enough to let Naruko to open up. Then maybe then they could start the healing. But Naruko was then one that needed to take the first step.

"Oh, where to start then; let me think were start my tale of woe." Naruko spoke in an overly dramatize voice of melancholy, but one could see the underlining hatred and disgust. Then suddenly the winged woman put on a happy and enthusiastic face…"Oh I know! How about we start at the part where Sasuke and Haruno betraying me?"

Hinata simply nodded and Naruko gave a grin that both knew was completely fake.

"Why don't we start with the pink haired bitch, then?" Naruko asked with an innocent looking and again Hinata just nodded. Although her eyes harden at the pinkette's name and the Uzumaki noticed it but said nothing. Thus the blue eye female started her rant…

"Well at first I hated her like every other fan girl, because she was useless and made kunoichi look like we were pathetic! Then, when we became a team she only paid attention to Sasuke-teme and leaving me to do her share of the grunt work. Hell, it wasn't until AFTER the Wave mission that she started to pull her weight! Even then, all she saw was Sasuke-teme in training. It was only during the Chūnin Exams that she actually started to see me as a human."

"Really?" inquired the Hyūga princess because she could not believe someone could be so useless. This coming from someone that used to let people call her weak and walk all over her because she thought they were right.

"Yes, but when Ero-senin and I went to look for Ba-chan, Sasuke-teme got hurt fighting his brother. Guy-sensei brought him back to the Leaf, while we went to search for the old drunkard. Once we got Tsunade back and she healed Sasuke-teme, what did I get? Nothing, that's what! Haruno didn't even say a simple thank you to me. She never even thanked me for all of the missions we went before and after the Exams. All she ever did was berate me and try to show Sasuke-kun that she was better than me." the Uzumaki princess finished her rant.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha?" questioned Hinata upon catching the _Sasuke-kun_ instead of the usual Sasuke-teme. This both women noticed because the blond blinked, glared at her reflection on the water and sighed.

"I loved him." it was nothing but a whisper yet Hinata heard it. That single sentence felt like someone had ripped her heart out, stomped it, burned it, stab it and then shoved it down her throat. But she didn't say anything because this was the moment for Naruko to vent out. What surprised her was the for the first time since they had started talking face to face Naruko's face became calm and definitely gained a melancholic smile.

"I know it's a surprise since I was the only one that actively fought him during the academy. At first I was jealous of all the attention he got while all I got was hate. But over time I started to admire him for his strength and determination to become stronger. He didn't train like Kiba or me, let alone like Lee, but he was stronger than any of the other guys around our age."

"Is that why you always wanted to fight him?" inquired the mermaid and she noticed that the Valkyrie gave a small genuine smile.

"In a way I would say that the answer is yes. I noticed that he didn't like weak woman. After all he never saw the fan girl only ran from them. But when it came to me he would look. His eye would always be on me anytime I would fight or do something. It was incredible, but I didn't know at the time that was my love for him. I thought I was making him jealous or making realize that I could be better than him."

"What about when you became a team?" the blue haired asked because that was a moment in time she did not know about. This was the perfect time to know about the kunoichi Uzumaki Naruko from the woman herself instead of the rumors she heard about the mission.

"I tried to help Haruno to date him since both continuously pissed me the hell off. Yet as time progressed I noticed that when it came to me he would speak more whenever Haruno was not around. There were even times he would accept my challenges and would fight me like a real opponent. I like to think that before Orochimaru's hickey there was something between us. Not that it can be proven considering he killed me. Hard to believe that was almost 3 years ago." She chuckled. "Now all I want to punch the ever-loving fuck out of him the next time I see him. If not that maybe bash his skull through a tree or at least give him the haymaker of the century."

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Did he…" Hinata couldn't bring herself to finish the question because the man in question had always shown to be good. Then Naruko shook her head negatively with a slightly bigger smile as she turn to look at the moon over them.

"No." Naruko started with a voice that talked about of actual love for some from her past. "His was the only one that proved me wrong. I mean its' thanks to him that I go here-"

"Kakashi-sensei knew you're alive?!" the Hyūga interrupted with a gasp. Naruko is her depression misunderstood her words or at least that's what it appeared considering the whiskered woman gave sad chuckle.

"That just proves my point." a defeated voice said while sad eyes looked at the confused princess.

"What do mean?" the princess inquired to the other.

"You just said it. He _knew_ I am alive. That's past tense so it only means that he-"

"You're wrong!" Hinata quickly screamed out while taking a hold of Naruko's shoulders. She then proceeded to explain the truth to save the blond from further pain. "His still alive and is even a really good friend to me. Almost like the father I always wanted."

After smiling at the news Naruko closed her eyes and got up to start walking out of the lake. Hinata followed suit by making her fish tale slide on the rocky bottom of the lake. Still the Uzumaki had some parting words as the both stood side by side.

"Then if you want him to stay like that never speak to anyone about what has happened here." Naruko ordered in a neutral since both knew that getting angry at this point was useless.

"Or what will happen?" Hinata added in a playful tone…"I'm still going to try and make it so you accept me." she finished and in a show of bravery, plus wanting to lighten the mood she took a page from Anko Mitarashi's book of seduction…

_Slap!_

_Stop Walking_

_Giggle_

_Glare._

"Where the hell did the shy little wall flower go?" a glaring Naruko Uzumaki questioned to a giggling and blushing Hinata Hyūga. For you see, the "innocent" mermaid princess had just slapped the Valkyrie's ass with enough force that it probably left a mark. Of course this meant that the Valkyrie was now rubbing her left butt cheek. Plus her face had a tint of a blush in her face because of the embarrassment.

"She decided to move after her light was turned off." A blushing Hinata answering from behind the hand that where covering her mouth. As if that could hide the brilliant crimson her cheeks had turned into.

"I don't want this." Naruko commented, but her next sentence was barely a whisper. "I'm not allowed to."

Yet Hinata could hear it, and it made her frown. It looked like they would need more time to work on the mental and spiritual problems the blond woman had. But then again, a village is not made in one day, so they had time. That gave the Hyūga an idea which she voiced…

"Well, I say you are allowed to be happy and even if I have to wait for you, I will make you happy. You can even stay wherever it is you're at, and I'll stay in Konoha because when we go to sleep our inner worlds will be connected. So, we can see each other at least two times a week." Hinata explained her idea as she cross her arms behind her lower back.

This actually made her bikini cover chest stand out a little bit. Not that Naruko saw it from the corner of her eye. That also meant that it was not the reason why she had a blush in her cheeks. Nope, definitely not and why she would make it clear that she didn't think of Hinata that way. So she spoke as they got closer to the edge of the lake she could have sworn was much smaller than the one they been walking in.

"Keep on dreaming, and speaking of dreaming." at this Naruko turned to look at Hinata "How did you get here? I never got around to asking you."

"I don't really know. I was swimming in my..." at this Hinata's face filled with confusion and she turned to the blond "Is the place we always meet a dream?"

"No, its call a mindscape, considering you can enter mine I would say that water world is yours." explain the Uzumaki using what she knew of the human mind.

"Then yes, I was swimming in my mindscape and all of a sudden I saw a light shining brightly from one of the buildings. This being something that's never happened, I swam to it and once I entered there was a flash. After the flash, I found myself in a cave covered by a waterfall. From there I saw someone looking at it so I swam to them." She giggled. "Imagine my surprise when my dream starts throwing shuriken at me." the 16 year old Hyūga finished her explanation with smile that could only be describe as innocently cute.

"Sorry, I thought you were an enemy." the Uzumaki tried to defend herself, while putting her hands in her pockets that where still under water. Oh, and the blush on her cheeks was because of embarrassment, not because she thought Hinata looked cute. At least that's what she told herself. '_When the hell are we going to get to shore, damnit! It feels like we've been walking for hours and it still looks like we're half way through this fucking lake!_'

"You do know I can hear those thoughts right?" Hinata commented with a giggle behind right hand. Naruko for her part grumbled incoherently because during the talk she had forgotten about that little detail. Hinata just smiled and continue to speak…

"But you don't have to worry about apologizing to me about thinking I was an enemy. Thanks to your thoughts echoing I could tell that was what you were thinking when you started to talk about your family." she finished.

After this neither woman spoke was they walked through the never ending lake. It was just silence because neither of them knew what to talk about now. In Hinata's case it was that she didn't want to make Naruko completely uncomfortable because she wanted to become someone the blond would open up to. Then in Naruko's case it was that she didn't want to talk to Hinata for the simple fact that Hyūga was presenting her with a salvation that she did not deserve. After all why would a mother that let her child be killed deserve saving? Then after what felt like minutes if not half an hour Naruko spoke…

"I'm not taking back anything I said about not wanting to be with you." the Uzumaki informed the Hyūga while at the same time blowing away a few drops of water that had fallen on her mouth from her soaking blond locks.

"Nether am I." the Hyūga added and then looked up towards the much taller woman… "You will come to understand that I'm not letting you go so easily now that I know you're alive." The comment actually got an amuse snort out Naruko because it actually felt like she was being challenged.

"Figures…" she started to say before by some miracle they reached the shore. For a brief moment the Uzumaki contemplated the idea of just leavening and forgetting about Hinata. After all she still needed to know what the hell had been injected to her and Hinata could prove to be a distraction…"Can you get out of the water and walk?" her mouth asked before her brain even had a chance to tell it to shut up.

"I think I can." Hinata started before a smile appeared on her face and she leaned forward. This in turn made her breasts bounce a little which of course emphasize the drops of water on them. Then she spoke in what could be described as a sinful voice… "Do tell me why do you want to know? Are you going to take advantage of me in the forest where I can't run away?"

"Stop that." Naruko ordered but Hinata could see that both of them had blushes right now.

"Stop what?" the Byakugan user asked in an innocent voice while tilting her head for added effect. You could practically see the vein pop on the head…

"Stop making me feel confused about my sexuality!" the Valkyrie yelled out while pointing at a smiling Hinata. It was then that Naruko noticed how out of character she had been during this whole event and quickly turned her back to Hinata. "Now are you coming or not?" the whiskered female question while finally getting out of the water.

"No I won't stop." the blue haired girl replied and then took another page from Anko's book… "And, _yes_ to the last part if you help."

The second response took a moment to register into Naruko's mind because she didn't get it. But slowly the cogs started to turn. Then, slowly a blush started to spread from her neck up as her eyes slowly wide as realization hit her. By the time she had caught the double meaning of her words she face was practically shinning. Not to mention she looked like a deer caught in the flashlight. Once Hinata's symphonic laughing reached her ears, she snapped out of the stupor to glare at the woman that was slowly destroying every one of her barriers.

"I liked you better when you where shy." the Uzumaki said as she crossed her arm below her ample chest and waited for the Hyūga princess to start acting like a proper one.

But once the heiress heard the comment she stopped laughing. Then she started to play with her fingers like she uses to do in the academy. After that her yes dropped to the side to look for something in the water. This was so she would not have to look at Naruko. Hell, she even retracted her neck a little and dropped her shoulders to seem smaller.

"T-T-Then I w-w-will be g-g-good, Naruko-sama. H-H-Hinata will be a g-g-good girl. B-B-But i-i-if N-N-Naruko-sama wants to pu-pu-punish her H-H-Hinata is ready." The heiress spoke in a very meek voice and heavy stutter. Then, she dared to look at her Naruko-sama…

Let it be known that the moment Naruko was Hinata's; her wings extended their full length in a matter of seconds, and that from her nose a trail of blood emerged. Of course, this was accompanied by a slacked jaw and completely wide open eyes. It was only after Naruko forced her right hand to slap herself, did she regain some form of dignity… if there was any to be had after everything that have happened thanks to the mermaid.

"I will say it here and now. Stop spending so much time with Anko-san." Naruko ordered because to her, only someone like that crazy snake lady that always tried to rape Iruka-sensei could corrupt such an innocent and pure girl like Hinata.

"I think this is mostly Jiraiya-sama's fault. After all, he spends more time around Tsunade-sensei now." Hinata commented.

She then forced her body to walk on her tailfins and took her first steps out of the water. Naruko would have made a comment about it if the mermaid had not been coated in light once she was fully out of the water. Once the light banished Naruko was left slacked jaw once more.

No more was Hinata a mermaid. No, now she had become a huntress. Gone was the bikini, and in its place was an indigo colored corset. Gone was the fish tail and in its place was a pair of long legs. A pair of legs that where barefooted and ended in a pair of black shorts. Then Naruko noticed that Hinata had gained a pair of blue tiger ears and a tail of the same color.

"Ne, Naru-cha, are your wings being extended like that the equivalent of an erection?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Next Time: A meeting between a huntress, a devil and a demon.


	28. Chapter 28: Reality of a Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Fire Emblem, Skyrim or Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Reality of a Dream**

"What are we looking for anyway?"

"I'm looking for a dammed explanation."

"Why make the distinction Naru-chan? I just want to help you."

Naruko sighed for what was probably the billionth time since they had left the waterfall. She didn't know long it had taken them to wander around the forest while looking for a certain vixen, but it felt like hours. Then again, time was a very abstracted concept inside a mindscape. At times, it felt like seconds, others minutes, and the rare ones it felt like days, if not months had passed. All of this showing in their trek in the forest, and apparently Hinata had noticed. After all, she had taken to ask random questions, so they would not be walking in eternal silence.

To these questions Naruko would normally respond with a rude remark or something distasteful in general. It was supposed to drive away Hinata, and make her leave her alone, but apparently that didn't work. It wasn't that the Uzumaki wanted to be evil and cruel, she still did not want to have people entering her mindscape like the Hyūga princess did. It just felt so invasive and unsafe to know that someone could enter your most scared sanctuary. This was the place where she could actually be herself and act out her real emotions. In here, she didn't have to act like an almost cold hearted bitch that didn't know how to show emotion. In here, she didn't have to hide the pain and loneliness that accompanied her since she had memory.

That was the main reason having Hinata in here disturbed her. With someone other than Akane (who always let Naruko alone at times) inside her mindscape she couldn't be herself. With Hinata here, she could not show her true emotions nor could she be weak. Naruko knew she needed to act strong, cold, and even cruel to show Hinata that she hated her and Konohagakure. But Naruko knew that was not completely true, and that's why it made her sick to act in such a way to the tigress, once a mermaid, who was trying to help her. The beautiful woman to her left had never done anything to deserve such rude treatment. In fact, the smaller woman had only shown the taller one that humans could be good.

But this was also the reason the Uzumaki acted like she did not care, or that she was weak. If Hinata kept breaking the barriers Naruko had erected around herself the Hyūga would find a broken woman. She was strong around everyone because someone needed to be. Nothing fazed her in front of everyone because someone needed to be an immovable wall. Then, if a hard decision was needed she would make it and take all of the blame if it backfired. But, in here, she didn't have to be like that. In here, alone and away from everyone, she could doubt her judgment, she could cry when she wanted, and most of all she could be free from others opinions.

"Naruko-chan?" the invading female asked in a gentle tone.

"Hmm?"

"Does it really bother you so much that I can be here?" Hinata asked with her eyes down, because now that they spent so much time together, she started to get some doubts. '_Maybe I did take things too far with the flirting. I should try and be more subtle and do little things._' she thought and since this was not her mindscape they didn't echoed in the inner world.

"More than you would think, _Hyūga-san_." Naruko responded truthfully to the question with a hard tone. Said tone made the Hyūga recoil a bit considering it emphasis her surname. It felt like each time Naruko addressed Hinata with a new wall would be placed between them.

"Why is that? I'm only trying to help." the bluenette asked while walking only to stop herself in front of that blond. Then she looked while walking backwards… "At the very least let me be your friend first."

"What for? So you can betray me?" A frowning female questioned the woman in front of her. Past experiences did tend to show their results in things like this.

"No, I wouldn't and I'm sure you made lots of friend wherever it is you are." Hinata replied, while trying to show Naruko that she could still have friends. After all, humans are social creatures and it was only normal that the blond would look for others.

"I don't believe you and I didn't make friends. They are just soldiers under my command." informed the Valkyrie with some truth.

Well, this was at least true, she thought. After all she didn't think that she had made a lasting connecting with anyone in the group, so friendship was out of the question. Hell, the only one that could be considered friends where Mjoll and Elsy. But with Mjoll, it was mostly a pact of fighters in a war, while Elsy was mostly a little sister figure. So again, she didn't think she had made any friends in her group.

"Why would you need soldiers?" the blue tigress questioned with a worried look on her face as she stopped walking. The Valkyrie stopped too, crossed her arms below her chest and smirked.

"Well, you can't start a war without the soldiers that are willing to die for a cause Hyūga-san." explained the winged woman in a mocking tone with a matching smirk.

"A… a war?" Hinata asked while unconsciously taking a step back out of surprise.

She never thought the Naruko she knew could change so much. It was then that the reality finally hit her. The woman in front of her was not the Uzumaki Naruko she knew. No, the woman in front of her was one that had lost herself to the pain of lost and self-blame. The woman in front of her could very well be someone that could only look at darkness. But Hinata knew that was not everything there was to the Valkyrie, because she had seen glimpses of the old Naruko. She had been able to see the clumsy, funny, strong, kind and goofy Naruko during their time in the waterfall, so she knew there was still hope. This hope would be her determination for saving the blond from herself.

"Yes, my dear sheltered princess, a war. You know that type of war that ravages the land and kills people. It's the type of war that is fueled by the hatred of humans that hate each other for the simple fact that they can. That type of war." The Valkyrie explained with a "holier than thou" voice as she saw the tigress step back. But upon hearing that tone the tigress stood firm and glared back.

"Why wou-" Hinata started to growl out in rage for the, to her view, out of character personality the Uzumaki was showing. But the vengeful widow/childless mother beat her to it and speaking with raised eyebrow…

"Why would I?" She chuckled. "Because I can Hyūga-san, you see humans are sooo easy to manipulate. All I did was kill one guy that pissed me off and now everyone thinks I'm fighting for them." She chuckled and shook her head. "They think I'm so kind of heroine or savior that can bring peace to then. HA! Those fool don't even know I'm just using them to get my revenge on the bastards that continue that damned war."

Naruko was speaking part of the truth in that statement. After all people did assume she was fighting for them, and to a point she was. But most of the reason she fought was because she wanted to create a world where fools did not rule. It just so happens that killing the fools in control of the war subsequently liberated the people of Gaia. It was because of that that she got help and she would leave it like that. Better use peoples ideas to power their determination, then telling them the truth and then getting betrayed because they couldn't understand.

"So you're starting a war to end one?" Hinata question because the idea that was presented to her was just insane. If the Uzumaki wanted to stop a war she could find other methods instead of the one she chose. Of course, this came from someone that never really saw the face of war. Then she heard a voice behind her…

"**Funny how the mind work, huh? Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.**" The voice said as steps were heard getting closer. But Hinata noticed that Naruko had not reacted...

"Like that fur of yours doesn't." muttered the Uzumaki, but Hinata didn't hear it because she finally saw the person that reached them.

It was the same woman dressed in a white battle kimono edged in flames that attached Naruko. It was the same woman with red hair, red fox ears and tail that tortured both of them that night so many months ago. But, most of all was one of the people Hinata hated the most for showing her the images of her dying again and again. For this Hinata, in a rare moment, let her rage control her…

"Stay away from us!" ordered the enraged Hyūga while falling into the standard Gentle Fist stance. She would defend Naruko from the bitch that only wanted to torture them. Both Naruko and Akane raise their eyebrows at the Hyūga's reaction, but the red head smirked…

"**Ho, what's this? Apparently kitty got some fangs and claws in her after all.**" the red eye demoness taunted upon seeing the little tigress cub. "**You look so cute hissing like that!**" commented the vixen.

"I said to stay-" Hinata started before the woman simply appeared in front of her. Then there was the fact that vixens fist was already mere inches from her chest…

BOOM!

Hinata could only groan in pain as she was in epicenter of a crater in the ground the vixen had punched her into. It was as if she had been hit by a half-strength Tsunade, which she had felt during her training, but it still hurt like hell. But, thankfully, Naruko had escaped the attack…

'_I guess she really wants me to go, if she didn't even try to help me._' the bashed Hyūga thought while coughing a little bit blood.

"**I'll give ya a quick tip, little girl. NEVER look for a fighting you know you can't win. It could get you killed.**" Akane looked up where Naruko flying overhead. "**But I have to admit, I didn't think you would pick such a feisty mate.**" the vixen added and the flying blond blushed.

"She is not my mate, and for that matter she isn't even my friend!" screamed back Naruko from the heavens her wings had helped her escape to.

"**Yeah, whatever you say. Now why don't you-**" was as far as the vixen got before Hinata's right hook connected with her jaw…

BOOM!

'WHAT THE HELL!' was the only thought that could pass through Uzumaki Naruko's brain.

It was truth that she had been at the receiving end of a slap that ending with her flying but what she just saw was unreal! Both the jinchūriki and Bijū had been able to see the Byakugan user move, but the vixen let the punch hit. It was probably because both the blond and red head thought that such a hit from the bluenette would be nothing. But considering the approximately 50ft trench that was created by Akane's body after the punch, they thought maybe Hinata was not so weak after all.

"Don't count Tsunade-sama's apprentice out so easily." Hinata announced, as she got up as if she had never been cemented into a 12ft deep and 20ft wide crater.

"How the hell?" Naruko wondered out loud, as her wings kept her in the air. "How the fucking hell could she do that?" She question once more, and the super strong bluenette smiled. Said bluenette then grinnred, showing the fangs she gained in the mindscape from become a tigress woman, and looked up…

"It's simple Naruko-chan. I never give up! That my ninja way!" cheerfully announced the tigress.

She really hoped that using one of the Uzumaki's catch phrases would spark something, but there was a thunders roar that rumbled the forest. Then, she turned towards the directing she had punched the red head. The beast that she saw rising in an explosion of red chakra made her feel truly free. A beast with 9 tails that swung as violently as red chakra and wind.

"Yeah, well why don't we test that?" a smirking Naruko questioned upon seeing the Kyūbi no Yoko in all its majestic, rage filled glory.

"How exactly are we-" a now scared Hinata started to ask, but stopped once the greatest Bijū known to man, set its sights on them. '_Is this what people felt when Kyūbi attack the village?_' she thought in fear as the beast started to get ready to pounce.

"Beat Kyūbi and I'll let you be here without a fight! That's a promise!" the Valkyrie declared as she made her wings to move faster to move back. After all, she didn't want to become a pancake once the vixen's feet fell on the ground from that pounce it just made.

"Beat the Kyūbi…" Hinata muttered while looking incredulously at the spot the clearly insane blond had been floating. Then, the already night covered forest became deprived of the moon's light. Then, the Kyūbi's right paw, which was coming down on her, was much bigger then her. "Fuck…"

"And that takes care of that." The blond announce das she saw the shockwave created from the great beast's paw falling on the ground.

Naruko didn't need to worry about Hinata dying, because in her mindscape she was God. As such she had made the rule that anyone that "died" in here would just automatically wake up in their own bodies. She made this rule because she was planning on fighting the Hyūga and showing just how "evil" she had become. She thought that showing the princess that she had no problem killing someone close, would show she was beyond saving. Of course, that wasn't true, because she could not imagine herself even killing one civilian just because she could, but Hinata didn't need to know that. But then Akane showed up and that provided a way to kick the bluenette out of the mindscape. Then, looking to where the vixen's right paw landed it was sure that the Byakugan user had left.

"So fuzz butt, about why I-" Naruko had started to speak to the demon, but then she felt a rise of power…

(Naruto: Reverse Situation)

This power came from under Kyūbi's right paw. At first, it started with a flicker, but then it started to get climb higher and higher. Both the Valkyrie and the Kyūbi could only watch in fascination was as the paw was slowly lifted up by the little Hyūga tigress under it…

"**Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Plam!**" Hinata Hyūga screamed out.

Then, both beast and human bared witness to the power of the **Gentle Fist** combined with Tsunade Senjū's **Super Strength Technique**. For you see, when both were combined by the princess it resulted in the simple attack, pushing the mighty vixen's entire paw off the tigress. But the tigress was not done. No, now she would show that her fangs and claws weren't just for show.

She gathered as much power a she could and jumped with her fist ready for an upper cut. Then jumped, held enough force behind it for her to reach just under the great demon's jaws. Then, she gave an upper cup that Naruko thought not even Tsunade herself could beat. After all, how many people could punch a Bijū so hard that the animal body shatters like glass to reveal the human body inside?

"This is for torturing Naru-chan!" the super human bluenette announced.

Then, she simply punched the ever living hell out of Akane. Naruko lost count at 35, before Hinata's fists became blurs, but the blond definitely saw the strong knee that impacted the vixen's stomach. Log, you could literally hear all of the ribs that broke under the power of the 5'2'' blue haired tigress!

"Now, this comes straight from the teachings of Gai-sensei and it's a thank you for that damn nightmare!" With that said, Hinata grabbed the dazed demoness by the front of her battle kimono while they were still in the air. After this she spun them from right to left a few times before putting the red head above them…

"**Banzai Missile!****(1)**" Once the name of the technique was announced Hinata threw the demoness.

But it wasn't a simple throw because of two things. The first was the speed in which the vixen flew across the night air. The second was that after leaving Hinata's hands Akane became a small tornado similar to Kiba and Akamaru's **Fang Over Fang**. Of course this spinning missile held no control and as a resulted crashed into the forest below. Not to mention, it created a nice tower of rocks, dirt and trees.

"H-H-How?" A shell shocked Uzumaki Naruko questioned, she could not believe what she was seeing.

Sure, she had made it so anyone could fly in her mindscape after she got wings, but she never put it so anyone could punch or throw a fucking Bijū around! Hinata flying without wings and standing in the air was okay. That was part of the rules in the Uzumaki's mindscape so it was of no surprise. But throwing around the fucking Kyūbi like a ragdoll? HELL NO!

That worried Naruko, because now it felt like she was that one helping Hinata win. It was almost was if she subconsciously wished for the Hyūga to win. Almost as if deep inside of her, a part long sealed away, was fighting alongside the bluenette. A part that wanted to be free and it wanted to let people comfort it during the hard times.

"I really don't know. I've train under Tsunade-sama during the last 2 almost 3 years and with Gai-sensei a few times. But I don't remember ever being this strong" Hinata confessed as she noticed that she could fly without wings. Then, she looked at the still shocked Naruko with a small smile.

"But you know what? I don't care because if I win I get you." The white eye girl made her smile as honest and truthful as she could. She hoped that it could convey at least a fraction of the love she felt for the broken, tall blond. "So wait for me okay."

With that Hinata Hyūga shot off towards the Kyūbi and win the fight. No matter what, she would do this, and win a chance to be with the woman she loved that until a few hours ago she thought was dead. Then, when they would be together little by little she would chip away the barriers the Uzumaki had erected around herself. Hinata would make sure that little by little Naruko would understand that even she deserved happiness.

On the other hand Naruko was left in shock. She just couldn't understand how the once shy little wall flower that was barely noticed, could become this. Hinata was suppose to be weak and a failure just like her, and act like what Neji called them. But apparently during the last 2 almost 3 years the little Hyūga had done much more than she ever did.

While Naruko was running away from the village, Hinata was probably training. While Naruko was finding a place to live, Hinata was probably saving someone's village. While Naruko was working the fields, Hinata was probably fighting and killing bandits. It was then that reality hit the last Uzumaki like that slap the Hyūga gave her previously during this night.

She was probably the weakest in her age group right now, because she didn't train for 2 full years. She had only started to fight 5 months ago, since she spent the first 5 month only training out of the 10 months she's been active. But all of the others have probably been in action all this time. They had probably gone on missions, learned new techniques, and a whole bunch of other things that her time in freedom had escaped her.

"DAMMIT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOSE!" Naruko finally screamed into the night air of the mindscape.

The frustration in her voice was for both knowing she was a failure like always, and that she never put into account that maybe the other genin had become even better now. Sure she didn't have plans of having revenge on the leaf, since, chances were, she would never see them again, but having the fact that she was weak thrown in her face like that was not good. This, coupled with the depression she knew she was in, was a major blow to her self-esteem.

"Why the hell is it that everything I do or say, she twists it for her own gain? Log damn it! Now I know another reason why Sasuke hated fan girls. But Hinata is worse since she actually knows that what she's doing is pissing me off, yet keeps doing it!" And with that she flew in the direction of the explosion being created by the two super powered women.

But still in the back of her mind questions kept appearing. Why was Hinata doing this? Why did Hinata fight with such determination against something she couldn't beat? If Hinata really cared about her why did she insist on getting close to her? Couldn't Hinata understand that jinchūriki were meant to be unhappy and die alone? Didn't Hinata realize from their talk that the Uzumaki was destined to see every one of her important people die, because of the curse of being a jinchūriki?

'_Dammit, Hinata! Don't get close to me! It will only end in you death and I don't want to deal we that pain again!_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

BOOM!

"**Nice kick! But ya missed!**" the Kyūbi taunted after escaping the latest axe kick the Hyūga made. Said axe kick had made a gigantic crater in the ground it impacted. Akane was sure that would have killed any human and any demon lower then D-class instantly.

"Not for long! **Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm!**" Hinata announced, while trusting her palm and creating a "vacuum shell" that soared towards the vixen. The woman with fox ears and tail, for her part just smirked and side stepped to the right. An attack like that was only good at close range after all.

"_**~Missed me again~**_" the demoness once more taunted with closed eyes.

That little taunt cost her, it gave the blue haired tigress a chance. A chance that was taken as Hinata ran straight the red head and then nailed the demoness with a wicked roundhouse kick to the head. The force behind the kick was enough to send the vixen in half-demon from flying through five trees before stopping.

"Wasn't aiming at you." informed the bluenette as she carefully stalked towards the moaning scarlet haired female.

"**Damn, never thought the little kit would go for such feisty kittens.**" mouned out the vixen was she started to get up. It should be noted that the left side of her head had nasty gash that was bleeding. This showed perfectly well where the kick landed. "**Makes me proud that the kit won such a strong mate.**"

"Glad to serve." the tigress responded to the comment, while getting into the Gentle Fist stance. Hinata had gained pink colored blush on her cheeks do to the comment. The other, well, to tell the truth, she was happy. That could be seen by the fast wagging her tail was doing.

"**Though you're still not better than me.**" a voice from behind the heiress spoke, before she rolled forward to escape the claw swipe. "**But at least your reflexes are better than most people I fought with before.**" the bleeding vixen commented as the tigress turned around.

This was all Akane needed to know, the fight could proceed. As such both women shot forward and exchange blow after blow. Fist, claws, or legs crossed and hit body part or were blocked at speeds that the limbs were blurs. But the shockwaves created by the blows showed the power been exchange between the fighters. This exchange of blows continued until both women hit the other in the face, thus sending their opponent flying backwards. It was at this moment that Naruko arrived at scene to see both women smashing through tree.

"Un-fucking-believable…" the last Uzumaki commented upon seeing the destruction of the forest in her mindscape.

Even with the inconsistency of time inside her mindscape, it had taken her at most 5 minutes to fly to the place Hinata and Akane where fighting in, but this was insane. Trees uprooted or split, craters littering the ground boulders smashed to bits and she could even the signs of Katon having been used. The forest looked like a dammed warzone, the only thing she could compare it to was the place where she found Tsunade fighting Orochimaru. Even then the destruction in that had taken part here made that look small in comparison.

"**Nice one girl…**" the great demoness commented as she got up. After this she spit some blood from her broken lip not to mention, her battered body. "**Damn, you actually managed to break a few bones. But you're forgetting just who you're messing with!**"

With this said the bleeding Akane crossed her fingers and created 50 clones. Then the clones extended their right arms downward with their palms in claw position. During this an equally battered Hinata got up while holding her ribs in pain and also spiting. As such she was able to see the red heads prepare their attacks…

"**Something funny about a mindscape…**" the demoness started with a smirk as sparks started to from hers and the clone's hands. "**You can copy any technique you ever seen without doing much work!**"

Once done with the explanation, all of the 50 red head's hands were covered in lighting chakra. Hinata then heard the screeching of birds coming from the attacks… it was Kakashi's **Chidori**. But she didn't have much time to think as all of the 50 clones ran at her, attacks ready. Naruko saw this from the air and had flashback of the last time she was at the receiving end of the jutsu.

'_It's the end… Hinata doesn't have anything to use against that._' Naruko thought as she saw the 50 lighting attacks closing in on their target. But then, Hinata showed her once more she was not the same little shy girl she used to be…

"**Hakkeshō Kaiten!**" The Hyūga tigress yelled as she started to spin and expelling chakra from her body.

This surprised the Uzumaki, because from what she remembered the bluenette never had that jutsu. Let alone to power needed to make one at least twice the size of the one Neji made in the Chūnin Exams. The little display really put the final nail in the coffin of the image of "The weak Hinata Hyūga" in Naruko's mind.

Then she saw the clash between chakra attacks and her eyes widened. Akane had made it so all 50 attack hit the front part and some of the clones were standing on top of the others. This put a great strain on the Kaiten and it showed as it started to warp and bend under the pressure…

'_No! I won't give up! I'm not the same weak little girl that I was!_' Hinata proclaimed in her mind

Then, she pushed her body to spin at a faster rate and expelled even more chakra. As a result, the chakra shield became stronger in both spin and resistance. This started to push back the multiple Chidori's as well as the clones. Then, both jutsus stood at standstill where neither would give an inch. But Hinata knew that she would not last much longer and she decided to throw caution to the wind.

She made the chakra shield become unstable by giving more chakra to one part and rapidly changing to the next. It was far more tiring, but it caused the needed effect, allowing it to burst outward from her. The force of the explosion destroyed all of the clones, all but the real Akane. But then, the most surprising thing was the stance Hinata took while looking at the Kyūbi and her Byakugan activated…

"You are in my range of divinity. **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!**" she announced as the green and black seal appeared on the ground…

"2 Palm!" two strikes landed…

"4 Palm!" two more landed and the Kyūbi started to feel pain as her body rose in the air…

"8 Palm!" four more hits kept the body in the air and the demoness' chakra system started to become disturbed…

"16 Palm!" eight more hit battered the red haired vixen and pain become evident…

"32 Palm!" sixteen more attacks and the beast screamed from having her chakra being forcibly close…

"64 Palm!" thirty one attacks landed and Akane felt almost all of her strength leave her. Then the final hit connected and sent the great demoness crashing into a tree, but didn't break it…

"This is the finally." Hinata announced as she gathered her chakra around her hands and she walked towards the nearly unconscious Kyūbi. Slowly the chakra became visible on her hands. Then twin roars were heard from the chakra as it took the form of two lions…

"**Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist**!" she yelled and took the final step needed to be on top of the vixen.

Then she smashed her hands on the red head's chest with all of her power. The attack landed, and at first nothing happened as the chakra lion heads entered the vixen's body. But a second later all of Hinata's chakra exploded from Akane's back. The strength of the chakra could be measured by how it not only disintegrated the tree behind the vixen, but also the other three rows of five trees behind the demoness.

"I…" She panted. "Win." The Hyūga princess proclaimed as the demoness eyes rolled back in her head, and the body collapsed. Naruko slowly descended to the ground and touched down beside Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruko and notice the stunned look, with open mouth, on the blonds' face which made her smirk…

"Now, for my prize." she spoke while grabbing the foot-taller blond's shirt and the yanking her down. Once the Uzumaki was at the needed height, she kissed her love. But she made sure that the tall women felt their tongues caress each others. Still it didn't last long, because as matured and stronger she was, she was still new to things like this. As such, when she made Naruko moan she quickly separated them with a small push. The kiss nearly made Hinata faint, she knew that would have been funny considering they were still inside a mental world.

Naruko wore an intense blush for various reasons. One, was because just how hot she thought Hinata looked as a tiger laguz while fighting the beautiful Kyūbi and subsequently beating the vixen. Second, was just how good the kiss felt considering she had not had any form of sexual contact that intense since that one night with Mashiro. Third, but most of it was shame she felt at letting Hinata control the feeling of her lonely soul. Log dammit, even her wings refused to go back down!

"Fine! If you want to put your life on the line by being close to me, then it's your funeral!" Naruko finally screamed out in frustration. At the same time, she was trying to get her wings to stop been so fucking rigid and showing their full length. Hinata saw that and giggled a little, but had stop as her ribs stared to hurt from the rattling.

"Ouch…" she moaned out, while thinking on how it was possible for her to feel so much physical pain inside a person's mind. Naruko saw this and place her gauntlet covered hand over the Hyūga's head. The bluenette sighed as she started to feel all of her wounds being healed.

"I'm changing the rules of this world so your mental body has regeneration." the Uzumaki explained to the bluenette and let go so the "body" would heal itself. Then, she sighed while dropping her arms…"I still can't believe you actually beat the damn fox. You were supposed to lose you know." the blond confessed in a last ditched effort to push Hinata away, but the Hyūga only smiled.

"**Which is why I had one of my clones fight your mate while using two tails worth of chakra. Gotta admit, she's strong as hell. Probably could beat Shukaku on her own if you let her.**" they heard the Kyūbi's voice behind them. Both women turned to see the demon fox dressed in a beautiful red kimono tied with a red obi. She was smirking and only Hinata was surprised about the demoness being alive. Even when the other Kyūbi was still at their feet. "**Again, I love the mate you got there kit.**" Akane commented with taunting smirk…

Hinata blushed finally getting that every time Kyūbi referred her it was as "Naruko's mate". Log, the demoness was practically saying she belong to the Uzumaki.

Naruko blushed in both embarrassment and rage. The rage was apparent by the throbbing vein on her forehead…

"SHE'S NOT MY MATE!" She sighed. "Anyway, I came here to know what the hell did that psycho bitch injected into me." Informed the Uzumaki and finally getting to the point of why she wanted to be in her mindscape.

"**I don't know and we probably won't until it starts showing signs of what it is.**" stated Akane. Hinata stayed silence since this is that first she heard of the Uzumaki being injected with a mysterious substances.

"By then it could be too late. Can't you burn it with your chakra?" the Uzumaki asked with but of urgency in her voice.

"**I could but that stitched up woman did something to your seal while she threw that barrage of punches, when you, girl, were under water.**" informed the red head seriously.

"That means you-" started Naruko

"**I can't send you any chakra, nor can you try and use it. For all we know the seal has been fucked to the point we'll exploded like a damn nuke.**" Akane finished with a nod as she crossed her arms.

"Nuke?" Both Naruko and Hinata question upon hearing the last part.

"**It's an ancient weapon that could destroy a village like Konohagakure in one second plus make the place impossible to live in for the next one thousand years.**" The Kyūbi no Yoko explained without any real care. Then she saw the look of horror on both of the teens and she smirked. "**Don't worry; there isn't any those things left, we Bijū made sure of that. Anyway, you two should get going since it will be day soon.**"

"Wait a damn minute we-" Naruko started before the vixen picked both Hinata and herself.

"**Bye!**" Akane declared before flinging both women into the air and subsequently into consciousness.

* * *

Next Time: The devil wakes up in her voyage, but a storm appears in the horizon.

* * *

**Story Facts**:

(1)

FALSE: this technique belongs to Kibano from Yu Yu Hakusho


	29. Chapter 29: The Coming of the Storm

**Chapter 29: The Coming of the Storm**

[June 01; Naruko's Age: 16]

It was only a few moments after being thrown by the vixen for Naruko to wake up. Once she did, she noticed that she was in a bed, on the boat, and both her back and stomach where killing her…

"Damn it all to hell." Naruko moaned out while sitting up on the bed. Then, the stinging of her stomach struck in a flash of pain, but it left just as quickly. "Gotta thank high speed healing." the last Uzumaki commented as she looked at her bandaged midsection.

Upon farther inspection, she noticed that she was covered from the waist up in bandages. Then she observed the room noticing it was day thanks to the window and that it was the room she was given to share with Mjoll. Then she found her, fixed, cloths on top of a chair. As such, she got up to dress.

"At least they knew my clothes can be fixed by putting chakra in them." she commented, after putting on her black cargo pants.

Then, she carefully started putting on the long sleeved shirt, leaving the chainmail alone for now, and started tying the strings. But even as careful as Naruko was, she still flinched in pain from time to time. After that, she put on the blue tunic **(1)** and then carefully bent down to pick up her shoes. It was only when she was sitting on the bed did the door to the room opened…

"Valkyrie-san! What are you doing up?" young Mist inquired as she saw the injured woman putting on her shoes and already dressed.

"I heal fast Mist. I expect you to remember that after us working together for so many months." Valkyrie commented adjusting her leather boots.

"Then explain this needle we found beside you." the young healer questioned while taking out said item.

It was true that the tall blond healed fast and she had seen it many times during the training the blond had with her father and brother. Plus, there were the missions which sometimes resulted with Valkyrie getting back with something broken or bent in a way it shouldn't be only to be better the next day. But poison could be a whole other situation.

"The one that attacked tried to poison me but I managed burn the poison of me with chakra. Regretfully, I needed more concentration which was the reason why I fell unconscious to begin with." the last Uzumaki explain/half-lied to her healer while getting up from the bed.

"Anyway, how is everyone?" she asked while picking up Brave Vesperia from the foot of her bed and placing the straps on her right shoulder. After which she grabbed the belt that held her sealing bags and tied it around her waist. She walked over to the younger female and took the syringe to inspect it. Since her medical knowledge was very limited and her eyes weren't microscopes she couldn't really do anything with it. Still she sealed it in one of her three bags for later, if they come across a good hospital. It really would piss her off to learn that she could be done in by some stupid germs.

"Everyone is worried about you Valkyrie-san. We don't even know what happened to you." Mist explained with a worried tone.

"Gather everyone in the navigation room and I'll tell you." suggested/ordered the Uzumaki. The healer nodded and left in a jury to gather a group. Once Mist left Naruko sighed…

"Why is it that I can't ever have a mission that wouldn't scale into something drastically more complex and dangerous?" Naruko asked to no one in particular…

"**Because you were born under the star Fortune, but it was during the very moment bad and good luck were shifting. As such, you ended up with having the best and worse luck a human can.**" Kyūbi's mocking voice echoing inside her head.

"It was a rhetorical question, Akane." the blond growled out. But then who wouldn't after hearing that bit of information from a being whose very existence defined reality itself?

"**I know!**" cheekily replied the vixen just to spite her host. By the increase growling, one could say it worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Navigating room; Lower deck Lv1]

"Uzumaki are you sure you should be standing up?" Roy Mustang questioned immediately upon seeing his leader enter the room.

"Yes Roy now-" the blond leader started but was interrupted by a squeaky voice coming from her right…

"**Are you sure about that, partner? You looked like someone put a meat grinder to your back and stomach.**" questioned a teddy bear size Mjoll from Elsy's left shoulder.

"I'm okay, chibi." the whiskered female responded with a smirk as she looked at the small griffin. Said griffin looked like she did not like being called that…

"**DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!**" thundered the ventriloquized voice of Mjoll through the room as her left eye twitched… "**It's your fault that I'm like this anyway! How the hell did you even do this?**" the griffin fumed. Most of the women presented actually found the angry look on the haft green haft white face of the teddy bear size griffin cute.

"I used the **Transformation Jutsu** on you. A while back I figured mine is an actual physical transformation not the genjutsu that's normally used as." Valkyrie explained to the griffin as well as everyone else who were trying to figure out why the, normally horse-sized, beast was now handheld size.

It was during her training with the Greil Mercenaries, one of her clones had decided to screw around with the Transformation Jutsu out of pure boredom and mischievousness. The end result was not only finding out that her transformations were authentic, but that she transform other things of her choosing. This included objects and people, although, when it came to people it took a hell of a lot more chakra considering she was practically bending their existence to her will. Of course, that discovery did come with the price of the clone going overboard and change about half the people in the fort into their opposite gender before Naruko "killed" it.

"What are Genjutsu anyway, Valkyrie-san?" Martel asked with crossed arms and the Valkyrie would have answered, but she was beaten to it by their resident shinobi scholar…

"Illusion technique that shinobi use to hide themselves. That was the thing which was probably used on us by whoever attacked Valkyrie-san." Kalina explained sitting beside Masaru who was sitting backwards on one of the chairs.

"You are right to say that, which is why I've gathered you here." Valkyrie confirmed with a nod and then directed her gaze at everyone present. "I want you tell you that I'm expecting to find people that can fight like shinobi inside the castle."

Once uttered, everyone fell silent. But how the hell could they not? The only person they've ever seen that could qualify as a shinobi was their Valkyrie. Even then she hadn't displayed the most propounded characteristic a shinobi was known for. Yes, she used jutsu, but they've never seen her display an unparallel level of stealth. They always could tell where she was even when her steps were very light.

Not once did they remember her actually vanishing from their sights like she never existed. Never had they witness Valkyrie simply be in one place and in another or had they ever seen her assassinate someone with the ability only someone that live in shadows could do. Sure, at time she showed as nimble and cunning as a thief, but she always fought head on against someone.

But there was one thing they feared most of all and that was demons. Almost all of them have heard the stories of the nine Bijū. Those nine demons, that each held enough power to create a village all their own, was something very unknown to them. Sure, they got the normal chakra mutation in animal sometime because three times their regular size or creatures that only mad science could produce, but nothing like Bijū.

But their real fear was not that those nine monstrosities existed, but the fact they only nine were known. To the veteran soldiers like Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Martel, Titania, and Masaru the idea that only nine demons existed was beyond stupid. From experience, they knew there will always be someone stronger out there. Then there was the fact that, if stories were to be believed, there existed humans with the nine-tailed demon inside of them.

The chance of finding one of these nine humans was slim at worst and a fantasy at best, but it could still happen. They knew their tall blond leader could fight and could probably beat a few of them with raw power, but none of them could imagine her taking down something like that. Sure the Titan was something incredible, but in the fight she was using a summon and she didn't have to worry about flattening someone on the battle field.

As such they really hoped not to end up fighting one of these nine people or worst someone with an unknown demon. After all if there was the possibility of more demons existing then there was definitely the possibility of more humans with demons in them. Fortunately (or unfortunately) none of them had ever heard of any human like that existing in Gaia. Still they need to see if their leader had a plan to counteract this new treat.

"How would we fight these shinobi then or anything that they could throw at us Valkyrie-san?" Titania questioned her leader before the other veterans had the chance. The second tallest blond in the group gained a hard look on her blue eye at the question. For a few seconds she was silence but then she directed her gaze at everyone in the room.

"First rule would be to forget most of your honor and fight as dirty as you can. Second would be to never let your guard down or turn your backs at the opponent. Third rule don't be a hero but protect each other if you can. Last rule is fuck order because when fighting a shinobi every rule is the first rule." Valkyrie spoke with a hard edge in her voice that none knew she could produce.

"Very clear on that, eh Val-chan?" Masaru joked, but his laughing was silenced by a kunai imbedding itself on the backrest of the chair he was sitting backwards on. Only Elsy, Riza and Mjoll noticed the Uzumaki's full throw, while the rest just saw her right arm blurred in and out for a second.

"If I had been an enemy you would be dead. So yes, keep in mind those rules." The blue eyed female ordered as her eye narrow at the rest. "Also genjutsu maybe illusion, but they are incredibly hard to get out of if you don't know how."

"Do you how to do that, Valkyrie-san?" Ike asked and everyone noticed that for a moment there leader actually looked hesitant for the first time since they've known her. Because of this, the only raven laguz spoke to respond the question the mercenary boy had asked.

"From my research, I've discovered that there exist three ways. One, is to suppress your chakra and quickly expel it outwards. Two, is to have a friend put their chakra into you to expel the foreign chakra of the genjutsu. Lastly, would be to cause yourselves a good amount of pain." the thin, violate eyed, raven laguz explained and Valkyrie nodded.

"Thanks for the explanation Kalina-san." the blond Uzumaki commented, but on her mind another conversation was taking place. '_You, this begs the question as to why you didn't teach me about genjutsu?_' she inquired through the metal link with a level of annoyance towards tenant. '_Akane?_' she asked again upon the vixen not answering the previews question.

"**I forgot okay! Beside your chakra control is still piss poor at best right now. Now, could you please shut up now? I'm trying to find out what the hell happen to the seal. I could swear I've seen these markings before.**" responded the great demoness and cutting the mental link before Naruko could get one more word in. So with that, she returned back to the conversation with the group and said...

"Still, as I said, genjutsu can feel very real and more often than not they are too subtle to perceive. But if you do notice you're inside of one, do as Kalina explained." the Uzumaki princess ordered all of the people gathered there.

"Not to mention keep our guard up as much as possible." Major Alex Louis Armstrong added beside his wife Martel.

"Yes, you are right Major Armstrong. A true shinobi will use almost any chance to kill their opponent." Valkyrie nodded to the wise words from the physically strongest person among them. But then another not-so-wise voice spoke from the far back of the room.

"Just like the scum they are." a nameless soldier commented with disgust. But then everyone saw a sword that could only be Valkyrie's _Brave Vesperia_ fully drawn against that nameless soldier's neck.

"Think what you will, but it means little if you're dead." Valkyrie coldly spoke from behind the shivering soldier. Valkyrie put on a proud and happy grin, while looking at the front of the room. "Did I get that right boss?"

"Yes." the original Valkyrie responded and the clone popped out of existence leaving everyone wondering when the hell their leader had created the clone. "As you can see, a shinobi could strike at any moment and, scum or not, the victor is the one that tells the story. You can fight with honor if you want, I will not dictate how you live. That is life's job. But know that honor has many different ways and significances depending on the person."

"Okay then! With that out of the way we can proceed onto making the plan for the attack on the fort in the next week." Roy announced much to the Naruko's surprise.

"Next Week?" the Valkyrie inquired upon hearing the time frame. Last she heard the ship was scheduled to arrive, at worst, five days.

"Ay, winds are not in our favor, my lass. If this keeps up we may not make it for when the siege starts." The Captain of the ship answered her question with some regret and annoyance on his voice. They watched as Valkyrie sighed in annoyance, while massaging the bridge of her nose. During the massage, she kept mutter things like "Fucking wind", "If only we could…" or "need a giant fan" among a string of curses that some of them didn't even knew existed, from her vocabulary. Then, everyone could practically see a light bulb flash above the blond's head. The smirk on her face and glint in her eyes didn't make any of them feel safe. Well, mostly everyone, since the teddy bear size Mjoll looked excited for some reason.

"What if I fix that speed problem?" Valkyrie announced while creating one clone. She started to walk up the stairs and Mjoll flew to her right shoulder. But before she was out of the room she turned her head towards them…"I'll leave a clone here to hear all of your ideas while I fix our wind problem."

With that, she left for the upper deck and left everyone wondering if they were about to die. Minutes later everyone (but the clone who used chakra to stick to the floor) was violently thrown to the side as the ship suddenly and rapidly jerked forward.

"What in Davy Jones' Looker!?" the Captain yelled out as he picked himself up and ran up the stairs to her upper deck. After all, that sudden jerk couldn't be anything good in his opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I can't believe it was that easy." the Captain said in complete astonishment at what he was seeing. The Valkyrie with her teddy bear size mount on her shoulder only chuckled with arms crossed.

"Over time, I've learned that clones fix a lot of things. Plus, having almost inhuman amounts of chakra and a real transformation, those help." The short haired blond said as she saw four clones with fans like Temari's, no pun intended, fanning the sails of the ship.

Naruko had been whishing this could have been like those small sail boat she played with on one of the ponds in Konoha when she was little. She remembered spending some time fanning the little sail boat to make it go fast and she wished to do the same for this ship. It was during her muttering that she remembered how Temari carried a giant fan on her back to help her produce gust of win

Once that memory came to her, the idea soon followed. Her idea was to try and recreate the way the sand kunoichi produce wind. Therefore she made 8 clones and had four transform into giant fans. Then she had the other four clones channel her **False Gale Jutsu** through those fans. End result, now they had their own personal wind propellers. This of course of course stumped the seasoned Captain until he shook his head.

"Ay," He chuckled, "with this we could very well arrive in 3 days from now." the man said, as he turned to look at the residing back of the wind mistress. "Where ya going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Back to the troops, we still need to make plans, I have a few ideas." The blond said, but then stopped through the door leading to the lower deck. After stopping, she turned her head…"Hey do you have any spare rope lying around long enough to reach the water?"

"Ay, but why?" the confuse Captain responded. Then her saw Valkyrie create 10 more clones

"I need to learn how to walk on the ocean surface." she explained as five clones started to look for the rope.

"You do know how hard that's going to be, at the speed the ships going, right boss?" one of the remaining clones questioned their creator. Said creator only looked back with no interests and slight annoyance.

"Your just a clone now go do your job." Valkyrie order and finally left to the lower deck.

"Fucking sadistic, masochist, bitch with suicidal tendencies." Commented one of the other clones as they also started to look for the rope. Seriously, what was their creator thinking? Was tying rope around their waist and later throwing them overboard to learn how to run on the ocean really safe?

"Maybe she just wants to see a new way to commit suicide." Clone 3 added.

"Or maybe she wants to learn to run before walking!" Clone 4 joined in.

"Whatever it is we're screwed either way if don't do this, so move your asses!" Clone 5 ordered out to the complaining clones as she started to tie a rope around her waist. "Seriously! How the hell is it the every clone boss makes takes on their own personality if left alone for too long?"

"Maybe is because we are an extension of the true self of our creator, we just have some emotions more predominant." Clone 6 tried to explain to her sister.

The Captain for his part just shook his head and didn't even try to understand the magic or ninjutsu, Valkyrie was using. She was using it to help them and that was enough for him. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? So long as they didn't blow up his ship he would let her do her thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[June 01; 9:30pm]

"Log-fucking-dammit." Mjoll heard her tunic wearing partner curse out for the one hundredth time in the night.

"**Still trying to understand the seal on that kunai?**" the griffin questioned from her spot on a chair at the back of her blond partner. Said partner was sitting crosses-legged on her bed while inspecting a trident like kunai with inscription on the handle resting on her naked palm. Around the bare feet of the blond where books and scrolls littering the bed.

"Yes, but this thing is just unreal." Valkyrie sighed in frustration while spinning the kunai by its ring. "When I see the seal on it the thing feels familiar, but I can even make out the first thing about it!"

"**Who the hell made it anyway? That thing is more complex than anything I've seen in Celestina.**" Mjoll commented because, while she was not versed in seal crafting, she could still tell an approximation of the level needed to make a seal. As such, about four hours ago, when the Uzumaki had taken the kunai out, she had been able to tell that one needed to be at the very least an Expert level seal crafter.

"It was made be my old man. Apparently this was the medium for his famous **Flying Rajin Jutsu**. But I just can't get the thing to work." At this point, she stopped spinning the kunai and returned to looking at the seal on its handle. "As far as I get is that this kunai is suppose to be a rod or stabilizer for the technique to work, but that's it. The actual usage, concepts, and mechanics eludes me completely."

"**Maybe you're just thinking too hard. It's too bad you can't ask that Lowell hatchling to teach you.**" commented the small griffin as she flew to the bed and get a better look of the books and scrolls around her summoner/partner. '_**Let's see jutsu rules and mechanics, chakra theories, seal crafting, metal forging and what appear to be personal letters. If I remember correctly she took the kunai out of that blue scroll. Heh, she really wants to figure this out. I wonder just how strong this jutsu is.**_' she thought upon seeing the little collecting of reading material in the bed.

"Well, we had to leave the Lowell family in that port town. It was part of the deal we made with them." the blond responded to her half green-faced griffin as the summon inspected her books. Then she added…"But I feel that asking the kid to tell me how this works is not only cheating, but also a personal failure. Not to mention sitting on my old man's grave… Not that I have much respect for him right now."

"**Why don't you rest for now, eh partner? If the answer didn't appeared after staring at the thing for 4 hours it won't during the next few minutes.**" The small griffin suggested and for a moment it looked like the Uzumaki princess would not relent, but she sighed in defeat nonetheless.

"I think you're right Mjoll." The whiskered female as she started to seal the books, scrolls and the tri-kunai. It was slow, methodical and calculated as if she was planning something. After that the tall woman started to take off the blue tunic and white long sleeve shirt after untying the strings. Then she put the clothing on the chair Mjoll had been, but the she stopped with her back to the griffin… "Also I…" She sighed, "I think it's time I show you something."

"**Like what?**" Mjoll questioned as the Uzumaki turned around, walked to the bed and picked her up.

"Something that, as my partner you're entitled to know, but don't tell anyone except you. I'm already taking a chance with letting you in as it is." Valkyrie said with a serious gaze in her blue eyes while looking at Mjoll's yellow ones.

"**Don't worry partner, I know how to keep a secret.**" the half green face summon proudly announce. Valkyrie looked at her eyes to make sure and later nodded. With that, the tall female moved so that both were under the covers of the bed and Mjoll rested between the impressive valley of the summoner. "**So I'm guessing it's in dreamland then.**" she commented far getting comfortable between her summoners breast. '_**None of the guys even know she has such gorgeous double Ds on her thanks to the clothes she wears. Heh heh, I'm really lucky to see this part of her so I guess being this small has its advantages.**_'

"More or less, now go to sleep." Ordered the summoner, not knowing what her summon could be thinking. As such, both females, slowly but surely, let glorious sleep take a hold over them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside Naruko's Mindscape]

Once Mjoll opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a forest with some dead trees, a giant mountain that pulsated blue with whips of orange and random crystal trails. The next thing she noticed was that she was in her human form, and dressed in a simple white summer dress.

"Not really my thing, but at least its comfy. Plus my wings and tail are fine to." Mjoll commented as she flexed her wings and waged her lion tail. Then, she looked around the world she was in again. "Where is here anyway?"

"Inside my mindscape, and before we start this I would like to say that I'm doing this so we can work better together. I'm not looking to be friends with you, but I know we need to connect better to fight better. I have to win this war if it's the last thing I do." Valkyrie explained in serious voice from behind the humanoid griffin woman.

The blond griffin turned and came face to face with her partner. Said partner was dressed in the full set of the _Sky Champion's Tunic_, had her arms crossed, and had a pair of wings on her back. One wing was as that of a dove, while the other was that of a raven.

"Heh, okay partner whatever you say, but I warn ya. I get people to like more often than not." the yellow eyed female chuckled and then smirked. She transformed into her griffin form and spread her wings. "**Now why don't we see who is faster by having a race from here to that mountain, eh Valkyrie-sama?**"

"Naruko, my real name is Uzumaki Naruko, but you're only allowed to call me by that name when we're alone." Naruko announced as she prepared for the small challenge presented to her.

"**No problem, Naruko-chan.**" replied Mjoll, and with that, they both took off to the skies.

Neither of them noticed the Hyūga princess hiding behind a bush. Hinata had gotten their around the time Mjoll was looking around the world a second time. She had been meditating in her bedroom, when a portal opened inside her mindscape. Remembering that the last time a portal opened in her mind, it had let her inside Naruko's mind, she quickly took it. As she suspected, it had let her to the waterfall inside Naruko's mindscape.

Noticing this, she quickly can out of the water and searched the forest for her love. Her search was cut short once she felt someone other than Naruko and Kyūbi inside the inner world. As such, she quickly hid behind a bush and used her Byakugan so see around her. Therefore, she was able to see the whole conversation and know what was been talk about thanks to lip reading.

She sighed, "At least I know that person is not competition. But now I know she really is heading to a fight and I can't do anything to change her mind." Hinata commented, while turning her Kekkei Genkai off and her tiger ears flattened slightly.

"Then again, I'll be leaving on a weeklong mission tomorrow. Worse is that I have to work with Haruno." The tigress complained, she still had not forgiven Sakura.

Plus, after the things she heard from Naruko last night, she was sure it would take even longer. What kind of monster asked for a child to be killed? Apparently the pinkette did and if it wasn't because murder _is illegal,_ she would have killed Haruno the moment she had woken up this morning. Not to mention that if Sakura Haruno turned up dead on the street, she would be the prime suspect considering everyone knew how she felt about the pink haired medic-nin.

"At least Kakashi-sensei will be there as the senior joūnin. Come to think of it, this will be perfect time to ask him why he never told me about Naruko."

With that said, Hinata got up and started racing towards the waterfall and her inner world. She needed to prepare for both the mission and the confrontation. She considered Kakashi a great man and a valuable friend, but no way in hell is she going to let him out so easily about lying to her all of these years. Friend or not, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[June 04; 3 miles away from the cliff where _Fortress of the Witch_ is located]

A problem had arisen just when they got to the starting point. During the voyage here everything had been going well even though the Captain had warned them that a storm was heading their way. Regretfully, not even Naruko's fanning clones were able to better the speed of Mother Nature. Now, they were in the middle of the storm with the heavy rain falling without remorse.

"Guess it's time for plan B" Naruko mentioned to Mjoll who was sitting on her right shoulder.

"**Looks like it, partner.**" Mjoll confirmed.

After all, with the weather creating such a downpour on them it would be impossible for even the light armored units to climb the wet stone. For them to even try would just be suicide considering none knew how to climb such a dangerous cliff. Therefore, Naruko went with something she knew would help with their problem…

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

* * *

_Next Time: The Valkyrie commences her siege but along the way the monstrosities of war raise and two women question their choices in life._

* * *

**Story Facts:**

**(1)**

Sorry for the mistake on Naruko's clothing. I finally remembered that Link wears a tunic not a shirt. But I really hope that mention it's like Link's clothing helped visualize it.

* * *

A/N:

Well, here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but finals started full force now and I've been swamped. But hopefully after May 13, I will know freedom, which means more chapters!

Oh and I saw Iron Man 3 on May 07, 2013. It was AWESOME!


	30. Chapter 30: Enter the Storm

**Chapter 30: Enter the Storm**

(Dynasty Warriors 4: Avenging Battle /watch?v=sgpgYwVGcCU)

Once the clouds created by the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** cleared every person on deck of the ship was truly surprise by what they could see. All around them were what looked like a thousand clones of Valkyrie. 1000 copies clad in blue tunics all standing on the deck, hanging from ropes and some even sticking to the ship's mast.

Hell, they even noticed that some of the clones where just standing upside down on the higher parts of the mast, much to their surprise. Yet, even as the wind blew, rain battered their bodies and thunder was heard in the background all of the clones looked ready for battle. Then what could only be the original Valkyrie turned towards everyone.

"Everyone your job is to create as much mayhem and distraction as possible. I don't care what unorthodox, stupid or humiliating tactic you use just make chaos like the old days." She ordered raising her right hand in the air. "Now go!" and one slash of the hand every simply vanished out of sight.

Next thing everyone knew was a sea of yellow and blue was running on top of the water like some kind water god. But instead of fickle gods, it was copies of their leader that until this point had not shown just how she could take down a castle all be herself. It was at this moment, that some of them actually questioned just why their leader needed them. Yet it was Roy Mustang who voiced the question on their minds as they saw they clones get closer to the cliff.

"So, mind telling us why you needed us if you can create your own army?" he asked in a joking tone but Valkyrie turned to him with her usual serious gaze.

"I need you because no matter how many times you multiple zero it will always be zero. Shadow clones are good for backup or tasks but they aren't made for creating a complete army. Can't really make an army if every soldier dies from a simple slap now can I?" Valkyrie explained. Then she bit her right thumb and started going hand seals…

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" She chanted, but as the chakra flowed from her hands she felt something was wrong. This feeling continued as the puff of smoke created by the summoning appeared. Then when the smoke cleared she noticed that she was standing on something with orange skin and a blue jacket.

"**Hey! What the hell is happening around here? *ribbit***" croaked out a very familiar voice under her.

"Gamakichi?" Her confuse voice resonated through the rain as she saw and let the once little orange toad below her.

"**Nee-chan?! Is that you?**" Gamakichi proclaimed and then shot his tongue upwards. The then wrapped around her waist and brought her down to his eye level. "**It is you!**" he yelled out and then gave her the biggest hug he could.

The people on the deck, for their part, were just slacked-jawed considering Valkyrie once more broke their reality by showing she could summon not one but two completely different animals. But what was worst for the people that saw her fight the Ice Titan was that this was the seconded time she summoned something, that judging by her reaction, she hadn't meant to. Mjoll, for her part, felt somewhat jealous that her partner had such an apparent close relationship with another summon.

"Yeah it's me Gamakichi, but…" She grunted. "Now is not the time." Valkyrie spoke as she struggled to get out of the hug without broken ribs. "I'm in a mission right now if you haven't noticed…" She grunted again while managing to pull out her left arm. "Why are you here anyway?"

"**Is that it?**" The son of Gamabunata glared at the blonde pulling away. "**You play dead for 3 years, summon me, and now treat me like chop liver? *RIBBIT* The hell is wrong with you!**" he croaked out in an angry, but hurt tone which actually made Naruko feel remorse for acting that way. As such she sighed and scratched the back of her soaking wet head as he put her down, retracting his tongue.

"Look I'm sorry if it sounds mean but I didn't mean to summon you." she apologized and then took a good look at him. "But I can tell you will be useful now. So…" started as she put her hand on him and transformed him into the small size he used to be. "You can be with me and Mjoll but right now is not the moment to explain. Okay?" she stated as she picked him up and place him on her left shoulder since Mjoll was on her right one.

"**Fine, but you should know that I'm still mad at you. *ribbit***" Gamakichi spoke with puffed cheeks, but at least willing to work with them.

"Heh, won't have it any other way. Now, let's see if this works." Naruko said and bit her thumb once more since the wound had healed during the small interaction."**Summoning Jutsu: Griffins!**"

This time the summoning worked but Naruko had to admit that the chakra used was almost unreal. It was almost like she had created 250 clones off the bat. But as the white smoke cleared the fruits of her labor were shown in the form of 21 griffins. Of the 21 griffins 20 of them were the size of horses but one of them stood seven feet, just three inches shy of been the height of Armstrong.

The biggest one was the most intimidating one since not only was he standing on his hind legs but also carrying a double-bladed axe on each frontal claw. Then around his yellow eye there was a red line that crossed his entire face. In fact this griffin looked more like an anthromorph with his posture and the way he carried himself. Not to mention that the way the other griffins and Mjoll bowed to his presence his was a high ranking member.

"**Wow, dad said you could summon one of the mystics but I didn't think was possible.**" Gamakichi commented upon seeing creatures that had not seen the human world ages. '_**I mean Mechas are the rarest summons considering they don't want contact with anything human but griffins are still among the Myths Class in rarity**_.' he thought as his eye stared in wonder.

"_**Sky Champion**_** it is an honor to fight alongside.**" the biggest griffin's voice echoed through the storm in a deep and commanding yet respectful tone upon seeing the woman that had become their summoner. "**My name is Wind Runner and is my flock. What may we do for you?**"

"It's an honor as well to meet you Wind Runner-dono and you will know soon." Valkyrie replied with a short vow and politeness considering the male summon showed her enough without even knowing her. Then she turned towards the assembled group of soldiers. "Listened up people! We're changing the plan do to this storm." she started as everyone listened to her.

"As you can see this rain will make it impossible to climb the cliff without the aid of chakra. As such I've chosen some of you to attack alongside the _Sea Guard_ but from the skies. You will do this by riding the griffins I've summoned so try and be careful while fighting. The other will go with me and attack the castle from the underground up." the blond haired woman commanded.

"Who will be going with you?" Martel questioned upon seeing how well her fellow blond as commanding the troops.

"Good question Martel. Since caves are not known for their wind currents I can take anyone that fights through flight. That means that Kalina and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye can't go with me. Therefore both of you plus Colonel Roy Mustang and Masaru Kazemon will aid the _Sea Guard_ alongside other members. The griffins are to let the men down on the battlefield and then fight like you've been trained to do." Valkyrie finished explaining the set up.

"**We griffins will bring honor to the battlefield and to the empire of the sky.**" Wind Runner announce with a small vow alongside his flock.

"Just don't die and Colonel I appoint you the leader if _Skyfall Unit's_ human portion while Wind Runner-dono commands his griffins. I'll take command of _Drill Unit_ which will strike from the caves upwards." the last Uzumaki ordered.

"Heh, don't worry Uzumaki-san. We'll make sure to take this place down before you get a chance to shine. Can't have you steal all of my thunder." arrogantly replied Mustang while trying to make himself look greater. It was a good thing the second tallest blond on the group learned early on the he acted like that to fool people into letting their guard down.

With those orders finally sent the soldiers separated to each unit. _Skyfall Unit_ was made up by Roy, Riza, Masaru, Kalina, Aden, Major Armstrong, 14 other members and all of the griffins. This group mounted the griffins, expect for the bipedal Wind Runner, like proud and strong steeds. _Drill Unit_ was compiled by Valkyrie (with Mjoll and Gamakichi on her shoulders), Elsy, Vivi, Nina, Martel, Titania, Ike, Mist and the last 6 other members from the group. This group had commandeered the life boats since using this was the only way to reach the cave under the castle.

"Is _Skyfall Unit_ ready?" Valkyrie questioned as the rain pounded them in furry.

"Ready and waiting." responded Roy from one of the griffins.

"Then go!" signaled the blond leader and with the every griffin took flight towards the cliff top were the battle would commence.

But as the water beat down on her face while she looked at the castle, she could not shake the feeling the something bad was going to happen here. Not to mention that for the last hour she had been feeling a stinging sensation on the left side of her neck were the psycho had injected her with something. But for the most part the pain was nothing more than a simple sting which could be forgotten easily.

"**This is going to go to hell, worse than dad after he forgot about his and mom's anniversary.**" Gamakichi suddenly croaked out in a somewhat depressed tone. In fact the tone was enough to make Valkyrie and the other people on the life look at him with questions readable on their faces.

"**What do you mean, Gamakichi-kun?**" Mjoll questioned from the Uzumaki other shoulder.

"**Well there's the fact that the first time Sis summoned pops she was falling through a probably bottomless pit.**" Gamakichi started to explain…

"I was pushed." interrupted the sitting Uzumaki in defense as the life boat was rowed towards the cave.

"**Then the first time she summoned me sis was fighting Ichibi no Shukaku.**" The toad continued…

"You fought a Bijū before?!" an unbelieving Martel questioned through the storm in complete surprise. '_What the fucking hell?! I know Valkyrie is strong but how could she beat a creature that can destroy a country all by itself?!_'

"**Yeah! Sis was only 12 back then, yet she could summon pops. So after summoning me, she summoned pops and they both kicked that sand tanuki's butt like there was tomorrow!**" The orange toad cheered as he pumped his fist to the raining skies. Then he sighed as if feeling a great weight on him. "**But then she summoned me, my bro, and pops again to fight against Manda. Who, mind you, is the leader of the rouge section of the Snake Summons.**"

"Hey, it was Ero-Sennin who summoned you and your dad. I summon Gamatatsu and it was to fight a giant snake. Manda came into the picture after Kabuto-teme almost made my heart stop completely." Valkyrie once more defended herself but once more Gamakichi continued his rant.

"**Anyway, the next time you summoned me and dad to fight that Umibōzu. Which may I remind you, was while we were at beach which contains salt water. Salt water that is harmful to us toads. Then to make matters worse you summoned me again but in the ocean. For the Maker's sake woman, are you trying to kill us?!**" the orange toad finished with a small glare at his summoner.

"I was an idiot back then so it would be understandable for me to forget the toads are for fresh water creatures but Gamabunata-sama and I won the fight." Valkyrie explained one of the slight blunders of her youth.

Not that it helped the people in her life boat feel any better, although she didn't know it. After all right now they were hearing the track record of their leader and it scared them. The most resonating in their minds was something close to "_From where the hell did she came from?!_" Not to mention that all of this facts happened while Valkyrie was only 12 apparently. Holy Maker knew how long that was.

Then considering the tall blond, to them, looked to be around 18-25 years old do to both her attitude and stature. As such many of them thought that the woman who had taken it upon herself to unite Gaia was far stronger then she let on. After all if at age 12 she could already face and beat one of the nine greatest demons in human history who could tell just how strong she would have gotten over the years?

"**Hey partner, don't forget that you first summoned Ocarina-sama when you were fighting that Ice Titan.**" Mjoll added while the people in the boat were thinking over the information her fellow summon gave. But at her piece of information Gamakichi reacted by going wide-eyed and slacked-jawed.

"**Sis fought an Ice Titan…**" he muttered as his brain tried to process the information and it appeared that his brain was done his face morphed into one of defeat. "**Fuck it, if by the end of this mission if we don't fight a Bijū of at least 3 tails I'll have sex with a snake.**" The depress toad proclaimed with his "right hand" up.

"Such great optimism Gamakichi-san." sarcastically remarked Valkyrie towards her summon. "Really, what are the chance will find a Bijū here of all places?"

"**You're here and that's enough.**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Some miles in front of the Castle]

It was rain enough that it looked like they were about to fight during the night. The drops of water feel on their armor creating an eerie chant. All 250 men and women were armed and ready for the war they knew would start at the call of their General.

Said General was a woman that many would consider a water goddess. Her skin was a healthy copper which spoke of time spent outside in the sun either working or playing. Her ample C-cup chest was covered with a form fitting sea green scale chest piece. Her waist was protected by a chainmail mesh skirt which was covered by a dark sea green cloth. Her long copper colored legs were coated by sea green steel plated greaves and boot. Next her forearms were protected black leather bracers.

On her right hand she held a trident called _Neptune_ which let her control all of the water in her immediate eye sight. Then the woman's head was blessed with long aquamarine hair that reached to her mid-back tied in a braid while two bangs framed her face. On her ears she wore seashell earrings and on her forehead she wore a sliver and moonstone circlet. To finish this goddess' look was her deep emerald eyes that spoke of both conviction and the need to fight for what was right.

This woman standing at a strong 5'5'' was named Nalu Waves, age 22 and only daughter of Ozuna Waves the leader of the _Sea Guard_. She was woman that practically learned to swim before crawling and how to drive a ship before running. She was one thought by her father and death mother to fight and protect the people and her shipmate.

It was for this reason that she had taken commanded of the brigade to lay siege to _Witches' Song_. It was high time the criminals of this God forsaken land plaid for all their crime. She didn't have to be the one to do it but sure as hell would try and do it. Plus is the message her father by carrier pigeon is correct she would be getting some extra help soon.

But right now she needed to concentrate on her troops because they need to be reminded of just how important the attack would be.

"LISTEN UP BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" she screamed through the rain and yet as the water ran down her face it only increased her beauty and power. At this call all of the 250 humans stood straight and proud as they waited for the orders of their leader.

"Today we do not fight for us!" she started as she turned to them. "Today we do not fight for the Trader's Council which funded this attack! NO! Today we fight for the future! Today we finish this long standing fight against this criminal for the future of our children!" Nalu spoke with conviction and raised the trident.

"HOHA!" chanted the Sea Guards to their leader's words.

"That's right my friends! We are fighting for a better world! A world where we can go a trip to the sea and not fear pirate attacks! A world where we can tell our children stories of just how we conquered this reached place and made it better!" the aquamarine haired woman proclaimed through the storm with trident high the air and water spiraling around it.

"HOHA!" the soldiers scream to their leader's words.

"Today the skies cries out their tear but these are not tears of sorrow! NO! This are tears of joy and blessings! We are _Sea Guard_! We are those that have live by sea, eaten its life giving fish, we tasted it salt more than the flesh of another men or women and we have been once we it's water since birth!"

"HOHA!"

"So today my brothers and sister we fight with the water of the sea on or side! For even if we are on land the sea is with us and we will stand proud!" Nalu finally screamed with all her might as the rain water around her coiled and form a sea serpent with gleaming emerald eyes.

"HOHA!" the soldiers once more screamed as their blood pump through their veins and they got ready for battle.

Through all of this Nalu just saw friends, families, neighbors and shipmates. All of them were valuable to her in the battlefield and life, one way or the other. They all meant something to her and someone back at _Sea Heart_. Today they would fight a war and she just like many of them knew that some would not be back, but they needed to do this.

For too long _Sea Heart_ has remained idle in the war the ravaged Gaia. For far too long have they lived in fear of facing the monster that live inside this Castle's walls. For far too long they have done little to stop the criminal that claimed this land as theirs.

But that idle stand stops today and she, Nalu Waves, would make sure that it ends in their favor. Thus she raised her Trident once more and turned to face the castle. At this movement the sea serpent grew in size as it too turned towards the castle alongside its master and creator.

"BALLISTAS AT THE READY!" she ordered and the soldiers point the 10 giant bows and arrows at the castle. "FIRE!"

With the one order the arrows coated on explosive tags and her sea serpent flew to the walls of the castle and thus signaling the start of the siege.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Skies over the Sea Guard]

"Damn, they started before we got there." curse out Roy Mustang form his griffin mount as he saw the Sea Guard already attacking. Consequently he turned to his soldiers and gave orders. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! PICK IT UP! WE NEED TO GIVE THEM BACK UP!"

With that the griffins pick up their flight speed towards the battlefield. But as they got closer they bore witness to something on one thought could be done at such a scale before.

"What the hell?" Roy questioned as he chakra manifest itself into a dome shield around the entire castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside the Castle's Throne Room/Control Room]

"My, aren't their surprise faces just beautiful?" The "Queen" of _Witches' Song_ proclaimed sitting on her throne sipping a glass of Chianti as she saw in a flat transparent floating monitor her enemies' reactions to her castle's shield.

This woman was 5'9'' in height with a modest B-cup size chest and the appearance of 25 years. She was dress buttoned up dark blue cotton dress shirt, dark blue waistcoat, dark blue coat, black gloves on each hand, dark blue pants and knee high leather boots. Her face beautiful at it was missing its original left eye which was replace a eerie solid red eye the glowed an unnatural source of power while her original right green eye reflected a true sadistic nature. Her hair was a dull yellow color done in a pixie style haircut. Finally, around her neck was what looked like a small metal choker necklace with a ruby adorning it.

This woman was called Freya, self-proclaimed _Queen of Witches' Song_ and all ruling _Empress of Crime_. No one actually knew just how this woman became the Queen if this lawless land but she just was. But then again, no criminal that was working for her ever questioned this considering that doing so normally meant either death or becoming one of her toys.

Toys that are considered by anyone grotesque and deformed weapons made of metal and flesh. Toys she created with ancient technology she acquired through her connections to Shadow Hand. But many considered these connections were there because she was (self-proclaimed) Shadow Hand's lover.

"Tell me girls, what do you think of our enemies?" Freya questioned to the two women standing beside her on her left.

The first woman was of age 18, standing at 5'3'' with a tanned complexion and with relatively little chest. Her hair was short mint green with an orange hair clip that matched her orange eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. On her back she carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping, the purpose of which was unknown to many and finishing her outfit was her ninja sandals. This was the Fū, deserter of Takigakure and jinchūriki of the Nanabi.

The second woman was also age 18 but a little short standing at 5'1'' of height and had a bigger B-cup size chest. Her hair was black in color and long enough to be tied in a low ponytail. Her outfit was same as Fū's with the exception that it was in black color and she didn't have the cylindrical object Fū carried. One thing that should be noted is the on the left side of her neck was the tattoo of a Cresset Moon. This woman's name was Celina and she was one of the many Branded in Gaia.

"I don't know Freya-sama. What about you Celina-chan?" Fū spoke with a clearly fake enthusiasm.

"I think that your shields are incredible Freya-sama." Celina spoke obediently as she saw those exploding arrows and water serpent prove useless against the chakra shield. Although one could tell she was glaring at Freya instead of the screen.

"My, you two sure are boring little things. I'm just wanted to make a conversation." Freya said sipping more of her wine as she rest her head her left fist. "Oh I know! Why don't both of you go to the hypostyle and wait for our enemies to come?" she suggested/ordered the two who nodded and left the room but she smirked, showing elongated fangs, as they left.

"Hm, I wonder if those two will try something." The self-proclaimed Queen pondered out loud as she saw the two females exist the room. "No matter, I have a plan in case the little beetle gets any ideas." Freya said and with a flicker of her right hand the image in the holographic monitor switched to the catacombs under the castle.

"Got to love the old tech, hehe. Now let us see what of show you can give me Uzumaki Naruko." Freya commented with a sadistic smirk. Not one of the subjects in the room controlling the different computers in the room said anything. But then again all of them were "disciplined" to not speak until spoken to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

[Hallway]

"Fū-chan I'm so sorry." Celina said sorrowfully with her head down after they had exited the throne room.

"Celi-chan, don't be like that, please." Fū ordered with an understanding smile on her face.

"But it's my fault that we have to work for that monster!" the raven haired screamed in self hatred. "If I just…"

"Stop it right there!" the green haired female ordered with a serious face. But then it soften was she embrace the raven haired and kissed her forehead. "Love, it's not your fault that I got hurt nor is it your fault for taking the deal that save my life. It was that bitch Freya that poisoned me and the one that tricked you into making us her servants."

"But…" Celina started but was stop by Fū softly kissing her lips for a few seconds.

"No buts because we still have hope." Fū said to her lover and only friend since she got to Gaia to look at her. "A war is about to start here and it could be our chance to escape but for that we'll need to kill some of those men and women got it."

"Got it." the Branded female nodded with a small smile and her lover let go of her.

"Good." commented the jinchūriki and started to move towards their destination.

"**Better get ready my little larva. I feel like something is coming.**" a strong voice in her mind echoed in her mind.

'_Thank you for the warning, Nanabi._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Catacombs]

*Rumble*

"**Damn, I think they started the party without us.**" Gamakichi commented as he felt the rumbling on the cave from what could and be explosion from above. To think they've only been inside the caves for just a few minutes but it appeared that have been enough for the fighting above to start.

"Apparently but right now we have to be careful where we step. Don't want to set off any traps." Valkyrie added as she led the way through the caves with a chakra candle lantern.

The deference between this one and a normal candle lantern was that so long as chakra was fed to it the flame would keep burning. It also helped that the beeswax use for the candle were from a special species of chakra consuming bees that only existed in Beast's Moon. Consequently, this made the beeswax more accepting of the chakra and caused it to burn much slower, but with a brighter flame.

"At least we got these lanterns from the Lowell's to look where we are, even if these things cost an arm and a leg." Elsy commented for Valkyrie's right side and with good reason. Apparently the Lowell Matriarch was willing to help them and give discounts, but that didn't mean the items would be free.

"By Lion King's Mane! What the hell is that smell?!" screamed Nina as her feline scene of smell was assaulted with a putrid stench.

Tigers may not have the best sense of smell out there but it was still better then a normal humans. As such, even if she was still in her human form been a laguz still left her the senses and right now all she could smell was something rotten. Then she looked around and noticed that both her friend Nina and Valkyrie feeling the same.

"If this cave is connected to the castle then there is a good chance that what you smell is rotting corpses." Titania explained what she thought was the most logical answer to the smell assaulting the noses of the three females.

"So we're getting closer to the catacombs then." concluded Ike from behind Titania and in front of his little sister Mist.

"That is right Ike-kun and Mist-chan stay close. Maker knows what we may find here." The red head woman said.

"Okay Titania-nee." Mist replied.

Still after the brief conversation Drill Unit continued their trek through the cave in silence except for the occasional rumble. Within minutes the dirt and rocks floor change to stone tiles which signaled that they were finally inside the castle. Thankfully they have not found anything along the way. But in of itself put them on edge and-

"What was that?!" Vivi frantically asked as her cat ears picked up a movement to her right. Subsequently she pointed the lantern towards that direction and once the light shined its target she nearly lost her breakfast.

"Well that explains the smell." Martel said from Valkyrie's left side as everyone saw the source to the foul stench.

It was a mountain of rotting corpses just like Titania had predicted they would find. It was truly eerie to see over 20 bodies, all in different stages of decomposition, piled one over the other and left to rot. Another thing was that every one of bodies look had their faces stuck in utter horror and pain. It was like they had been tortured for hours without end. But the at least the bodies kept some decency since they were all dress in tattered clothing.

Yet the worst of all was that when they moved their lanterns around they noticed that was not the only pile. There were over 30 different piles of different size directly around and in front of them. Yet the kept walking but as they continued to move both of the female laguz and their blonde leader kept catching the sound of movement around them.

"Who's there?!" yelled out one of the six unnamed soldiers under Valkyrie's command. The soldier then shine his light to the direction he thought he heard something. "What the hell?" he asked as her saw woman sitting on the floor with her back to him. "Valkyrie-sama, look here! I found someone!" the man yelled out to his leader and she turned to see.

Naruko for her part narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting there. '_Something is just not right with this situation. Plus it doesn't help that my neck is itching like crazy right now._' she pondered, yet she told the soldier to so check the woman as carefully as he could.

As such while everyone watch the man dressed in light leather armor got closer to the unmoving woman. "Hey miss?" she didn't move… "Miss are you alright?" he questioned once more while directly behind her yet she didn't move… "Miss?" he asked again as he places a hand on her right shoulder and he felt the skin woman was cold as ice. It was almost inhuman how cold the body was yet the woman reacted to him placing his hand on her. She slowly turned her head and the man could see the same expression on her face that all the other corpses had.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked as he saw her light blue eyes stare at him soullessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Castle's Throne Room/Control Room]

"Let the games begin." Freya said with fang showing smirk that would make Orochimaru proud. Then she press a button in a holographic keyboard that materialize bellow the monitors she was watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Catacombs]

It was just a simple flicker; a flicker that meant she was alive and it surprise him. To the soldier it was proof that the woman sitting before him could be saved. It would be alright, he would just-

"GRRRR!" growled out the woman and launched herself at him.

"WHAT THE HEL-" was as much as he got before the feral woman sank her teeth into his expose neck and with one savage pull ripped it open in a shower of blood.

"GETSKILLED!" one of the unnamed soldiers screamed as he saw his friend killed in such a gruesome way. Thus, in rage he screamed and with spear ran to kill that woman had murdered his friend. So far gone was he in grief that he did not hear his leader's orders to stop.

(Castlevania: Curse of Darkness – Abandoned Castle /watch?v=4fM67jXdG2E)

Thus, not hearing the order that in actuality was a warning he changed forward. With speared ready and a loud battle cry he stabbed the women through the heart as she let go of his friend upon hearing him. The spear did not find much resistance in her body and went through her like a kunai through wet paper.

"TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he howled in grim satisfaction.

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOT! I SAID RUN!" Valkyrie screamed in desperation already going through the needed hand seals for the **Great Fireball Jutsu**. '_I've seen enough late night movies to know what the hell just happened!_' she thought frantically as her mind comprehended what was happening. But the logical side of her was trying to analysis just when the hell did they turned wrong that landed them in a horror movie.

Yet even the soldier did not take her warning to heart. His just turned his head to them and snarled… "I'm not running from the dead and this bitch needs to die!"

But those where his final words as the impaled women use one mighty push threw herself at him without caring about the spear going through her. As such he when turned back to her his reward was her teeth sinking to his trout and rip it open like his friend. Yet that was not the worst because as he was pushed to the ground by the devil woman his saw the body come back to life with the same soulless blue eyes as the one that killed them. The last thing he saw and felt was his friend plus the monster ripping, tarring and eating his face.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" Valkyrie screamed as everyone else watched in horror of the savagery shown by the monster and what was once one of them. Yet as the as the flames roared through the air she turned to give orders. "Mjoll and Gamakichi now!" and with that order both ran/hopped down her arms towards her opened palms.

Once there she gave the needed chakra to dispel their transformation and thus turning them back to their original sizes. Then quicker than anyone could see she grabbed the back of Elsy and Martel's shirts and threw them forward. Martel landed on Mjoll's back while Elsy on Gamakichi's. "NOW EVERYBODY RUN!" she ordered and the summons did as told. The humans on the other hand just stood there as the fireball smashed against the three bodies and created an unforgiving inferno.

"What the hell are you people waiting for?! I said GET MOVING!" she screamed while picking up her lantern to-

*GROAN*

They all heard around them and when they turned to look what they saw brought horror to their hearts.

The eyes of the dead glowed an eerie soulless blue and their bodies started to move. Some even rolled or shot up from piles of rotting corpses. This was all the remaining remembers of _Drill Unit_ needed to run just like their leader told them. As such they started to run for their live with everything they had and if that was not enough then they ran with much more.

Still have really served to motive them into running was the savage stamped of reanimated corpses that were chasing them. They didn't know what had happened to bring the dead back or how their Valkyrie knew what to do but right now needed to run and hopefully find and exist.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Martel Boa Armstrong yelled from Mjoll's back as the other part of the group got close to her and Elsy.

"SIMPLE! THE DEAD WANT TO EAT US! SO RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING FLESH AND LIVES!" Valkyrie screamed out over the howls, growls and roars the previously dead bodies. '_Log dammit! I thought this thing only existed in movies!_' Then she heard the screams of men which made her turn her head back…

*Thump*

and time slowed down to a crawl.

*Thump*

Right at that moment she saw 3 more unnamed soldiers trip and fall to the ground. Then zombies didn't show mercy and dived at the men to rip them open.

*Thump*

One the soldiers tried to grasped for the nearest thing to get a hold on. That, unfortunately, was Mist leg that had kicked up at that moment.

*Thump*

He grabbed the limb and the zombies pulled him back.

*Thump*

Mist felt to the ground helpless with a scream as more and more zombies climbed over the others to jump at her.

*Thump*

Mist curled into a fetal position to wait for death as her brother and Titania turned to try and save her.

*Thump*

But Naruko was the fastest as she threw her lantern backwards to the zombies and Mist with all her might. Then she turned and ran towards the young girls while at the same time taking out a special bottle…

_~Mini Flashback Start~_

_They were a few minutes away from entering the cave and it was at this moment Naruko got an idea._

"_Hey Gamakichi-kun, can you produce oil?" she asked the little orange toad on her shoulder._

"_Yeah, why ya ask?" he questioned her but she produce an empty bottle from of her belt bags and handed it to him._

"_Then please fill this bottle up. It could prove useful in case I need to start a fire and you're not around." She explained and the orange toad did as asked._

_~Mini Flashback End~_

Once she took out the bottle she took the cap off and seizes a mouth full of toad oil. Even it tasted like hell.

*Thump*

Then with one final burst of speed she blurred on top on the down Mist while at the same time stomping the hand of the dead man that had grabbed Mist legs into letting go. Then she proceeded to catch the still burning candle lantern. Following this she feed chakra to the flame as she put it in front of her. To finish the movement she spit all of the toad oil into the flame.

This produce the second greatest white hot inferno she had ever created. The flame roared from their creator to their intended targets without any remorse. Light giving flame clashed against life consuming monstrosities. Yet the flames provide the victory as they incinerated the soulless creature without restraint or remorse.

Only when the immediate 50 plus monsters were burned did the world returned to its proper time cycle. Yet more of the zombies were left alive although they looked to be afraid of passing through the burning corpses.

"IMOTO!" Ike screamed as he ran back to Mist and Valkyrie. Valkyrie picked up the still shell shocked female and threw her at her brother who caught her. Then without been told he turned and ran alongside Valkyrie and Titania.

"Thanks." Said Titania to Valkyrie as she and Ike with Mist in arms ran next to her.

"Thank me after we get the hell out of here." The tall blond ordered while they all ran and in seconds caught up to the two summons and the two laguz that have transformed into their best form to run faster. Something that was impressive for both Titania and Ike considering the Titania was weight down by steel armor and Ike by his little sister.

"Do you even know where the hell we should be going?" Ike questioned as he threw Mist on to Elsy's opened arms so the two females would ride on the hopping orange amphibian.

"Not A fucking clue but I think running straight is a safe bet right now!" she explained as she kept running for dear life since the moving corpses had forgotten their fear of flames and were now back to chasing them. But then she heard sound akin to barking among to howls, growls and grunts from the zombies. "What the…?" she asked and turned while hoping that it was not what she that it was. Regretfully she most had angered some kind of god out there… "OH, COME ON!" She thundered as she saw that the barking came from 5 Vizsla hounds leading the pack of rampaging monsters.

The still living members of_ Drill Unit_ turn their heads back slightly to see why their leader was screaming. Once they saw the barking hounds with the same rotting bodies and glowing blue eyes as the other corpses they all quadrupled their efforts in running or hopping for their life.

Yet as one would expect the dogs were much faster than the humans were getting ready to pounce them. But Naruko though this was the perfect time to try a new move she had been working on ever since her fight with Greil. She had never gotten it down right since she had divided her attention into learning to many things at once.

That was something she hoped to fix when she survived this castle siege. But still she thought she had at least gotten the bases for this technique down. Therefore she prepared by sending chakra to the tips of her fingers. Then she mix that chakra with a little wind was inside of this catacomb and thus creating the necessary wind chakra for a technique that she didn't know if it would work.

"Here goes nothing!" Valkyrie proclaimed while doing a half-clock wise-spin and because of this move she ended up back-peddling. At the same time two of the Vizsla jumped at them. Then she swung both of her arms in an X formation as the dogs soared through that air. For a few almost eternal moments nothing and Naruko though she was fucked beyond her normal spectrum. Then the two dogs exploded is a shower of blood, organs and severed body parts as the zombie dogs were cut by crude and jagged invisible blades made of wind.

Yet as the blood and body parts splattered the surrounding area the zombies did not stop. In fact, being slashed by that blood seemed to spur the creatures into moving faster. This became apparent one of the dogs barked loudly and the two others jumped. But before either of the two or Valkyrie could do anything Titania moved first.

The thing was that while her blond leader was using that unnamed attack Titania was taking out her battle axe _Stone's Song_. Then she let the blade fall and gauche the stone tile floor which created a long gash as if it didn't have any resistance as she ran. As such when the next two Vizslas pounce she was ready.

Titania manipulated her chakra through _Stone's Song_ and a thick spike stone wall that rose at great speed. The two dogs already in the air were stabbed through their stomachs by the spikes as the walls grew. Consequently the two were left hanging as all the other corpses smashed the wall with tremendous force. The force with which they smash it was enough crack the stone wall.

"That's not gonna hold for long!" Valkyrie complained while spinning again to get back to a proper running position after noticing that the zombies didn't relent and their pushing was cracking the stone wall at a fast pace.

"Then I suggest we find an exit quickly!" Titania spoke with much urgency as she picked up the blade of her axe and the rest the hold weapon on her right shoulder.

"**EVERYONE TURN TO THE RIGHT!**" Mjoll's voice echoed and everyone did as told.

Once they did they that the summons, their riders and the laguz had found an exit. As such Valkyrie, Titania, Ike and the last remaining unnamed soldier ran towards the giant double metal doors. Some that proved useful since at the moment they took the turn the stone wall was destroyed and thus freeing all of the zombies.

Titania, Ike and the soldier were the first to pass the door while everyone else was trying to push the heavy metal doors close. Valkyrie was the last to pass the threshold and once she did she spun around to face the zombies. Then she took out two kunais attached with explosive tags and threw them as everyone pushed to close the doors. Regretfully the last zombie dog managed to jump through the gap between the doors and flew towards the blond Uzumaki.

"Oh shit!" the Uzumaki screamed as the dog split its head open to show row after row of razor sharp teeth going down all the way to the hole were its neck ended.

She just had enough time to put her arm forward to catch the split head and stop it from clamping around hers. Yet that did not stop the momentum the beast had gotten from its running jump. Consequently she was thrown down by the force of the hit but thankfully she didn't let go of the slit head. Regretfully now Valkyrie was in a struggle with the zombie mutt as they wrestled for dominance. One tried to keep herself alive while the other just wanted to eat.

"Valkyrie-sama!" Elsy yelled as she saw her leader/idol in trouble.

"FORGET ABOUT ME AND CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Valkyrie yelled back as she moved her head from side to side so she could evade the bladed tongue the mutt appeared to have.

Either way, with the order given everyone pushed the doors with all there might as the monsters pushed against them. Thankfully Mjoll's, Gamakichi's strength, plus Titiania's stone pillars help even the odds. As such they were able to close them quickly and Gamakichi was able to high enough to bring down a large metal plank and the doors. With the done Elsy took out her _Starlight Soul_ bow and aimed at the beast on top of their leader.

"Shoot!" Materl ordered and Elsy shoot three solid arrows back.

The beast only reaction was that it stopped for one second but that was enough. It was enough because Valkyrie was able to slam the split head close and hold it close. Yet the fucking corpse dog growled in furry and tried to bite her head off.

"LOG DAMMIT ELSY! SHOOT THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" Valkyrie screamed at the top of her lungs as the zombie dog tried to eat her face.

"I'M SHOOTING, BUT IT'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!" complained the young archer as she kept wasting arrow after arrow on the beast back.

"SHOOT THE FUCKING HEAD!" Valkyrie order just as she lost her grip on the dog and it opened its jaws…

Elsy closes her eyes and shoot her arrow while hoping that it wouldn't hit Valkyrie…

Naruko saw the jaws moments away from her head…

and the dog's head exploded in gore filled show of blood the slashed Naruko's face once the chakra coated arrow impacted its target. For an uncounted amount of time no one spoke or moved besides their heavy panting. All were trying to catch their breaths and make their heart return to their normal rhythm.

"**See… *pant* I told you. *pant* You're bad luck sis.**"

"Shut up Gamakichi."

Yet was everyone tried to breathe normally and Naruko tried clean the blood that have gotten in her eyes no one noticed a small black biohazard symbol appearing on the left side of her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Castle's Throne Room]

"So you survived my failed experiments did you?" Freya inquired with a laughing smirked as she sipped her wine. "I wonder just how much fun you'll give me Uzumaki Naruko."

And with those final words Freya's dark laugh echoed through the throne room very akin to that of an evil Sannin.

_Next Time: Connections are made through war._

A/N:

Sorry it took soooooooo long to get this chapter. I spent entire April preparing for finals and then the first 2 weeks of may on said finals. Then after that I thought the as a prize I would rot my brain with videogames and lots of sleep. So the story was put in the back burner for a while. But after a did this chapter and sent it to my BETA they were busy with gives real humans are busy with. But do not worry as this chapter is done and my BETA is already working on chapter 31.

Again sorry for the delay but hopefully now that I'm free for summer more chapter will be made. So please review and say what you think.


	31. Chapter 31: Hell's Kitchen in the Battle

**Chapter 31: Hell's Kitchen in the Battlefield**

[Field in front of the Castle Walls]

They could not believe what they just saw happen. They have sent one of their strongest weapons and those damn walls just laugh at them. Not even one of their general's water serpents did damage. It was unreal and if-

"DON'T LOSE HOPE MEN!" Nalu yelled over the storm and brought her army back to focus. "BALLISTAS AT THE READY!" she ordered while raising her trident once more and concentrated her chakra. As the soldiers armed the giant bow she created three water serpents at least twice as big as her first. '_Normally we they're this size then can swallow two men whole. Udine, Goddess of the Sea and Water please lend me thy strength!_' she prayed mentally as the five ballistas were fully armed.

"FIRE!" with that command the giant explosive arrows and water serpents were let loose on the castle's shield. Yet as the explosion rang out and dust cleared it showed that once more their attacks where useless. But then the gates started to open…

"Now what?" Nalu asked with narrowed green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Castle's Throne Room]

"Since I left the Uzumaki princess playing with my failed experiments it's only fair that you boys and girls play with the upgrades and the _Rages_.**(1)**" a smirking Freya said, while pressing a few keys on her holographic computer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Fields in front of the Castle Walls]

Nalu saw with narrowed green eyes, glared the gates slowly fall open and hit the ground with a resonating thudding. Yet she could only see a dark purple cloud appear and spread a few feet in front of the gates.

"Now what?" she asked as she and all of the soldiers got their weapons ready.

(Castlevania: Bloody Tears {Gothic Metal Version} /watch?v=vQPF-wgBGis)

The first thing that happened was that they all heard a screech the sounded like a mix between a human and rat. Then out of the purple mist ten creatures came out running like on all fours. They looked to have blue skin, human like body, long arms and legs ending in claws and long spikes on their backs. Then from behind these beasts over 100 soldiers armed in samurai armor and katana's came out of the purple cloud. More and more kept coming out.

The first ones to move were the _Rages_ as they jumped high in the air and spun into balls. As they spun in the air the spikes in their backs dislodged and were flung at the _Sea Guard_. Nalu saw this and made _Neptune_ spin as fast as she could. Then as the trident spun at a rapid pace so did the rain water until it gathered and formed a large shield in front of the entire _Sea Guard_.

Most of the spike broke on impact with the whirling water shield but some managed to get through. Of the spikes that only three managed to do damage but piercing humans through the chest and heart was enough to kill them. Yet as the Rages fell to the ground out of their death spin and back to running the aquamarine haired female attack.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" she yelled while taking a strong grip of her trident and swinging it. This causes the water with broken spikes to lash out in various arc formations filled spikes.

The Rages managed to jump and dodge the arc but the soldiers weren't as luck as they smashed by the spike fill water. Still the Rages continued to run at the Sea Guards with reckless abandon. Worst yet the samurais were that were hit kept running or got up as if nothing had happened to them.

"HERE THEY COME!" Nalu screamed as she gathered more rain water and transform them into spikes. '_Dammit, where the hell is that back up?!_' she implored in her mind as the humanoid monster where almost on top of them.

Surprisingly enough, her plagiaries where answered, if in a somewhat unusual way. This abnormality was a bipedal beast with the body of a lion but with the head and wings of an eagle. The even had two double bladed axes which it spun into buzz-saws and the beast started to beat its wings. This to actions culminated in the creation a massive tornado that went straight at the advancing army of monsters.

The wind based attack tore through the rampage with no restraint found on the enemies. The violent winds just picked up, pushed and threw anything that got in its way. Not a single enemy was left standing once the humanoid beast stopped its attack. Yet Nalu and her soldiers notices that the monster were getting up.

"**Better get ready for battle hatchling.**" the beast that helped them said as a man of at least seven feet, incredible muscles and bold head fell to its right.

Then another man dressed in a purple coat and with black hair to its left. This man was fallowed a flying blond woman dressed in a blue uniform equipped with a crossbow and hawk wing which told Nalu the woman was a Branded. Next to that flying blond was raven laguz already in its beast mode. Finally a man dressed in a blue uniform like the woman's fell with 14 more soldiers behind the first party.

"Who are you people?" Nalu asked to the black haired man in blue uniform that looked to be the humanoid beast took to the skies. "And for that matter, what are those things flying around?"

"In order, we're your back up and those are Valkyrie's griffin summons. Oh and I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy said as he put on the black gloves Valkyrie had made for him during the time she rescued him and Riza.

"Then where is this 'Valkyrie'?" Nalu questioned as she and her army got ready after seeing that almost all of the monsters had gotten up.

"Knowing her? She's probably running for life her thanks to bad luck." Roy answered and snapped his fingers as the Rages pounce at them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Back Castle Walls]

"Hey do you girls think it was too easy climb up the unshielded walls?" one Naruko clone asked to its sisters.

"Stop complaining and start blasting!" ordered another clone while creating a Rasengan in her hand.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" the first clone said while creating a Rasengan in her hand. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

It was at that very moment they heard metal screeching. Then shadows started to jump upon the walkways on the wall where the clones where. Once the figures landed it should to be men dressed in samurai armor, katanas and glowing blue eyes.

"You just have to say it, didn't you?" clone #2 asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Whoops?" responded clone #1 while scratching her head and an embarrass grin.

That samurai attacked and war broke out over the castle walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Unknown Location below the Castle]

"What the hell where those things, anyway?" Martel asked suddenly as Drill Unit walked through a dirty and beat up cellar looking place.

They had only rested enough to catch their breath and then started to move through the Castle basement and hopefully find a way up. Thankfully the place they were located had electricity powered lights which meant that they could put away their lanterns.

"Those things are called Zombies, creatures that only want to eat your flesh and/or brains. Normally they are the product of warped science or an unknown virus. These zombies are almost immortal unless you destroy their heads or brains which is the only real way to kill them. But to this day I always thought they only existed in horror movies and mangas." Valkyrie answered to her best of her abilities.

"**Clearly you don't know much about the summon world.**" Both Mjoll and Gamakichi announce at the same time as they walked in front of the group in their normal size. That piece of information was filed by everyone, but considering what they lived through no one asked about it.

Suddenly Mjoll, Vivi and Nina all stopped a few feet away from an old wooden door. "**Partner, I smell blood and lots of it.**" The griffin commented in a serious tone. Gamakichi could be heard cursing in the background.

"Plus, lots of fear in the mix." Nina added as the tigress in her started to stir, if only on a primal level. Not to mention her green tiger ears and tail twitch slightly and the scent prey would normally produce when being hunted. Nina looked to her right and notice Vivi going through the same thing she was.

"Then I guess I'll have to look." Valkyrie said while taking out a kunai incase she need to kill something silently.

"**Careful sis, we didn't start this infiltration mission smoothly.**" Gamakichi suggested as his summoner opened the door with an eerie creaking. Then she entered fallowed by the people and summons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

She didn't mean to fail, she didn't mean it. She was sorry to fail, she was sorry to fail the mistress. She was just a farm girl that papa and mama sold to the mistress to pay a debt. So a good girl she the mistress use her body and make her a toy, even if it hurt. But she failed the mistress when it came to be a good toy.

No matter how many things they put in her or how many injections were put her body rejected them all. The mistress was never happy with failure so she punished by having her mouth sowed shut with ripped skin from her stomach. Yet during that punishment she was stupid enough to cry and beg which angered the mistress even more. Now she was sentence to become food for the other failed experiments.

It was because of this that she was now in this dirty and old cell. Then she heard the rusty metal bars creak open and look up. The Butcher was there with meat cleaver in hand. The Butcher was a morbidly obese seven foot woman with brown hair wearing a dirty, blood-stained blue dress and apron with black leather gloves and boots. The Butcher also held a cruel and twisted grin that had missing teeth.

"Well girly are ya ready to feed the babies?" the obese woman that smelled like she hadn't bathed in months asked her.

She shook her head rapidly hoping that it would save her but it only made the Butcher laugh and grab her by her short hair. Then she was dragged by the roots through the stone tiles of the three rooms worth high ceiling kitchen. Her struggling only earned her head being smashed into the corner of a cabinet with enough force to create a gash on her head, but not enough to kill her. The hit had also knocked down a frying pan to the ground.

"Shut up, you little piece of shit!" Butcher yelled in anger. Then she threw the teenager onto a metal slab retiled with cuts and old, dried out blood stains. She then proceeded to beat the girls head with the blunt side of the cleaver until the face was an unrecognizable piece of meat. "Heh, now to chop you ya pretty little cunt."

Then she rose her cleaver high in the air and brought in down on the girls right knee. It slices the leg perfectly as if the bone was not even there which spoke of the knife's sharpness. But as she was about to cut the other leg she heard a loud clang. She turned to see scared little girl equipped with a white colored bow, leather chest piece, green shirt, white pants, leather boots and fingerless gloves.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" screamed the Butcher while running a lashing out wildly at the young Elsy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The yell was heard everyone and followed a screamed which sounded like their young archer. As such everyone ran towards the sound of fighting. Apparently splitting up to cover the humongous kitchen looking area was a bad idea. Hopefully someone would get in time to save the archer. This was specially so when that scream didn't sound so friendly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Elsy saw the obese monster of a woman lash out at her and while she was stricken with fear she was able to move. She managed to dodge the mad slashed by rolling between the seven foot woman's legs. Then she turned around in a crouching position and shot an arrow towards the Butcher's back.

The Butcher screamed bloody murder as the arrow lodged itself on her left shoulder. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she thundered while pulling out the arrow and breaking it with her fat, grease and grimed covered hand.

Then the obese woman turned to Elsy while picking up another cleaver from the cabinet to her right. "DIE, SO I CAN FEED THE CHILDREN!" the woman yelled while once again lashing out wildly at the young archer. She, once again, took advantage of her 4'10'' height and rolled out of the way.

Elsy got up and jump over a cabinet when Butcher turned to followed her. Next she ran through the aisles as the psycho fat woman chase her. Thankfully, do to her height, Elsy had the advantage of having more maneuverability. Thus, she was able to slide over and below chairs, cabinets and corners with greater ease then the seven foot Butcher. Not to mention, Elsy had managed to take a couple of shoots in. Regretfully, none of the 20 arrows she had shot at the woman had proved lethal.

"What the fuck?! Are you so damn fat that the grease works as a shield?!" the frightened and desperate fourteen year old screamed at the Butcher. This only proved to enrage the woman as hook like markings started to appear on her face. Then for some reason the woman became quicker and her wild swing much faster. This in turn made the young archer double her efforts into running regretfully for Elsy she did watch were she was running. This caused her to step on a rolling pin, which caused her to slip and fall head first onto the ground.

"Ouuuch" Elsy moaned out while holding her face and definitely broken nose considering the wet feeling and cooper taste in her mouth. Then she heard the Butcher cruel laugh on top of her and she saw the shadow over her. '_SHIT! Where's my bow?!_' she questioned herself mentally while looking around.

"Looking for this you little cunt?" Butcher asked and Elsy turned to see her Starlight Soul under the obese woman's left foot. "Time to die girly!" sang out Butcher with a psychotic grin while raising both of her cleavers in the air. Elsy could only stay frozen as the cleavers fell in an X formation in slow-motion and waited for death.

A death that did not come; thanks to the last unnamed soldier appearing and throwing himself between the two females. Regretfully for him the Butcher's brute strength and her extremely sharpened cleavers proved to be mightier than his leather armor. Subsequently, the blades cut deeply through his armor and skin without any resistance which in turn opened his chest to the elements as he fell on his knees.

"Heh, guess it just means food for the children." Spit out the woman while raising her cleaver again as Elsy tried to stop the man from bleeding out.

"I had enough of this food talk." Everyone heard a voice behind the seven foot woman before a pair of arms warped around her stomach. Then the person flipped both of them backward and slammed the Butcher to the ground with a Back Suplex. But that was not the end; the person did another complete flip and slammed Butcher with another Back Suplex. Then, said person did one more flip so that both would be standing. After this the person let go and quickly moved in front of the dazed Butcher and slammed her jaw with a vicious Haymaker. The Haymaker from the person had enough force to pick up and throw the fat woman towards the ground a few feet away.

"Valkyrie-sama!" announced the fourteen year old Elsy as she saw the familiar blond hair and blue tunic. Yet the coughing of the soldier in her arms took presence as she felt more blood flowing out of the deep wound. As such, she let Valkyrie continue the fight while she tried and help the man that risked his life for her. Valkyrie only paid them a glance before looking back at the woman that was getting back up.

'_Looking at the amount of blood that he's already lost, I doubt will be able to save him. Dammit! Am I such a bad leader that my men die on their first mission?!_' Naruko mentally ranted in her mind as the Butcher finally got up, admittedly, in a daze. '_Fuck, those are curse marks aren't they? Shit this just got a whole lot worse._' she analyzed upon seeing the marking in the dazed and pain fill woman's face.

Well, Naruko thought it was going to be hard fight, but considering the sword that exploded through the Butcher's chest, right were the heart should be, one could say the fight was over. Then, when the sword was pulled out and the same sword beheading the woman it was sure that the fight was done. Once the body fell to the ground it showed that it was young Ike who killed the obese woman.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked because he had only gotten there after Valkyrie had suplexed the woman. As such, he didn't know the situation of the people right now. Also, while he asked this and Valkyrie relaxed the other people of the ground started to arrive.

"Elsy and I are alright but I don't think he is." Valkyrie announce as she moved to show the injured soldier. Mist gasped upon seeing the man and rushed to help. Buts she tried heal him she noticed that he had already lost too much blood.

"I'm sorry, but while I can heal your wound, only a blood transfusion can save you." Mist sorrowfully informed but the man just smiled.

"Don't worry *cough* at least I did something *cough* important." He coughed out with a proud smile and then turned to the girl he save. She looked to be holding in her tears but he knew she was blaming herself for this. "Hey *cough* don't feel bad. *cough* At least now *cough* I can meet my ancestors in *cough* Valhalla. But if you feel bad take my pendant *cough* it gave me luck when *cough* I was young." he finished and then turned to the blond woman that was their leader.

"It was an honor to fight alongside a true Valkyrie. *cough* You truly are our goddess of war." He said with a proud grin as his eye closed and life left him. They all reminded silence as Elsy put his head down and interlocked his fingers over his chest. It was Martel the spoke after the long silence in his respect.

"He was a Nord or Viking as some call them from Yollman. He came to Camila for money so he became a mercenary and later part of the army. The Nord's religion is one were a person is defined by their actions in the battlefield. A religion where if a man died fighting for a true cause he would be rewarded by a Valkyrie coming a taking him to Valhalla. It would here in Valhalla that they would be honored as great warriors and fight to their hearts contented." She explained. At this information their Valkyrie looked somewhat disturbed.

"Valkyries are goddesses of death?" the blond question upon thinking that the name giving to her by the people held a deeper and darker meaning. After all it would mean that people would think she was some sort of death bringer and while her track record from birth said this she still felt unease of being called as such.

"In a way… yeah, Valkyries are goddesses of death but from what I know of Nordic religion they mostly represent women that rose above all to become guides. They become guides for warriors that will lead them to their greatest moment of battle, would fight alongside with them, bring victory to them and would guide the fallen to greatness; a supposed greatness that all of your descendants will wish to match or surpass." Martel explained after seeing that their leader looked somewhat disturbed by the knowledge a possible meaning of her name.

'_This means she is not a Nord and that it was people that started calling her that. This would explain why she doesn't act all battle happy little Nords I know._' Martel and Titania both thought as they saw and their leader. Still Titania knew they needed to keep moving...

"Elsy-san, I know you may feel blame but he was happy with his death. Therefore make his last wish come true. Then, after we finish this siege, will give him a proper burial." The red head woman spoke while kneeling beside the young brunette.

"Okay" Elsy said while taking the man's pendant. It was a round charm with a Celtic Trinity in the middle and round that it showed the phases of the moon with blue gemstones. This charm was held by a strong metal chain.

"It's a Moon Phase Pendant, it suppose to give its wearer the power of Clairvoyance. Well that's what myths say about them anyway." Mist explained form what she remembered reading on one of the books back home about mystical items. Elsy nodded and put the pendant around her neck. Then she got up alongside Mist and Titania.

"**I don't want to be an ass but let's get out of here. Mjoll and I found a way out although you'll have to transform us so we can all fit sis.**" Gamakichi announce to everyone and they all followed with the hope of ending this fighting. It was only a few moments before they stood in front of a double door made of metal. To the right side of the door there was a plate with that had an arrow pointing up.

"Well… what are we suppose to do here?" an impatient Uzumaki asked and both summons sighed.

"**By the winds! I can't believe your time is so technologically handicapped partner.**" Mjoll complained as she used her right claw to press on the arrow. Then after a few moments, which Valkyrie used to transform the summons into their smaller version, there was a _ding_ sound and the doors slide open revealing a small square room.

"Are this one of those fancy elevators that Heaven's Gate has?" Martel asked since the thing looked like the descriptions they gave of them. When the summons nodded the humans and laguz entered. Then Valkyrie pressed the button for them to go up to the highest level. But as they ascended they all just hoped that things would at the very least have gone smoothly for Roy's unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Battlefield in front of the Castle]

"BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed an enrage and frustrated Roy Mustang as the two Rages he had been fighting once more evaded his flames. '_God fucking dammit! If it weren't raining I wouldn't needed to use these faulty gloves Uzumaki made in the dark!_' complained the Flame Alchemist as once again he lost control of the fire and missed completely.

You see, normally he fought with his gloves made pyrotex/ignition cloth which sparked every time he snapped his fingers. Of course after he had been captured by the Warden all of those months back he had lost his gloves, which was why Valkyrie had to make gloves for him. Thankfully Armstrong and Martel have brought with them a pair as well as Riza's custom made double crossbow **(2)**. Regretfully for him it was raining and like Riza had reminded him many times, the ignition cloth didn't spark when wet.

As such he now fought by using his own chakra to create his own flame and then uses the seals on the black gloves to control the flames trajectory. Unfortunately the seal on the glove wasn't the best of Valkyrie's work so it tended to fuck up his aim or control more often than not. Hell, the only reason he was able to fight on the prison so well was because it was in an enclose space. But considering how many times he had missed it showed that in open space these gloves were more trouble than they were worth.

"Watch out!" Nalu Waves warned while striking out with a water whip. The water whip, which was connected to her trident, attacked a place behind Roy. When the Flame Alchemist swiftly turned he saw that she had trapped one of the samurai. Roy acted quickly and jumped away while throwing a baseball size fire ball at the monster.

"At least I can make those at close range," He said before he rolled to the side to avoid a sword slash, "Now if only I could attack at range." He said while incasing his right fist in flames punched a samurai through the chest. Of course this was done in part to the power of the flames burning/melting the armor and skin of the creature. After that he made the flames exploded inside the monster before taking his hand out and going after the next enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

On another side of the battlefield Riza, Kalina and griffins were making quick work of the land based units. Considering they all had the advantages of flight over the samurais they were able to pick and throw their enemies all over the battlefield. This prove to be their greatest asset in the fighting, considering the griffins and Kalina could swoop in and pick an enemy or ally out of the fighting at any moment. Then if it was an enemy all they had to do was to pick up and throw the enemy into the air were Riza would take it out with her double crossbow.

"Kalina help him!" Riza ordered the raven laguz as she saw one of the _Sea Guard_ surrounded by the seemingly endless army of samurais. Yet as the raven did as she was told Riza had to beat her wings quickly to evade the spikes from the two Rages that had taken trying to kill her. Thankfully, as she aero rolled out of the way she righted herself in the air and quickly took a shot at the beast. The 4 arrows she shot flew through the air with ease and stroke the one of the Rages in the head, which killed it.

"Finally! Now I can concentrate on killing the other!" Riza proud cheered and then set her sights of the reminding Rage. Regretfully it looked like the Rage did not like that its companion was killed. Riza could tell as much because the creatures began screaming, its skin turned red and then it burst into flames.

"If it not one thing it's the other." Riza complained in a deadpanned expression as the Rage jump at her while performing a flaming spike wheel…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

On another part of the battlefield Armstrong proved to be a juggernaut of war. Then muscular male was not only smashing armors and bodies like tissue paper with brute strength alone but he also use the earth to his advantage. Be it spikes, walls, rocks, swords, spears or even maces and hammers he made them all out of the muddy earth with a hardness that matched their metal counterparts. Not to mention that Armstrong's hand to hand combat was equipped with all manners of martial arts, wrestling and boxing moves he had an impressive arsenal of techniques to use on his opponents.

"Damn, another weapon destroyed. Guess it takes much more control to keep mud from breaking apart." Armstrong announce as he broke another earth mace on the head of samurai.

This was followed by him punching out and activating the seals on his spiked knuckles which gave him a better control of the earth. As such once he punched out a giant earth spike exploded out of the earth and impaled three of the samurais. Then he shoved his right hand into the muddy earth and then pulled out a giant serrated stone edge battle axe.

With axe in hand he took a giant swing to his right which cut down another five enemies in half. Regretfully it did not cut the six because it broke into pieces. This in turn made Armstrong quickly grab that samurai and put it in front of him to block a slash from another. Once the meat shield was cut down he kicked it towards the crowd of 10 in front of him. Then as they tried to get back up he slammed both of his hands to the ground and created an eruption of spikes the impaled all ten. Then he turned at the sound of screeching and saw the two Rages were heading his way.

"Guess they escaped the Sea Guard." he concluded getting into a standard boxing stance. "Come! But be ready to face generations' worth of the Armstrong family fighting style!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

In the skies, Wind Runner had become a proverbial god of wind and war. The great general of the griffins soared through the skies as any hunter looking for his prey. Then he would swoop down bearing his twin axes towards the enemies who he would slash, hash and hack without a sign of remorse. Not to mention the at times he would dive towards the earth while spinning. This in turn would create a tornado of wing and sharpened feathers around him that tore to the samurais in a bloody display of power.

"**To think the monstrosities from ancient times still managed to show their horrible taint even in this era.**" Wind Runner spoke as he looked at the battlefield and saw the samurais. They acted just like the _Marionettes_ spoke of in myths and legends that help the _Dark Queen_ destroy the ancient civilization.

Even so he needed to fight for his summoner. Naruko Uzumaki had become their champion and she had chosen his unit and him to fight for the freedom of this Castle. Thus, he would fight for her honor and the honor of the griffin.

"**I WILL BRING VINCTORY TO THE EMPIRE OF THE SKY AND ITS CHAMPION!**" his voice thundered through the battlefield and its skies as dove into the crowd of enemies once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Then man known as Aden had showed a great prowess with the war hammer as he smashed through enemy after enemy. The hammer was a simple 2-handed steel war hammer made the Lowell family smith Saki a few months before the family had joined Valkyrie's war effort. The spiky white haired Aden had bought the blunt weapon from them and was now proving just how dangerous the weapon could be.

"Mah under fin might do wruth tu!" the man yelled in a different language that was unknown to the humans as he smashed his hammer downward on the head on a samurai. He then proceeded to do a large swipe to his right that took out the head of three more enemies. Regretfully, more and more enemies kept appearing no matter how many he killed. It was endless the way they kept appearing or getting up after he smashed their sides.

"Nust know nid oblaan." He spoke with a remorseful tone and sigh as he dropped the war hammer. Then he started to gather chakra in such quantities that his entire body started to produce a green battle aura. This made a few of the samurai surrounding him take a few steps back.

"Krii daar raa wah drun ro" he said and his red eyes became reptilian as red scales started to appear around his skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Nalu and her soldiers were not having a go time. It had been an unspoken rule that Mustang's units would take the attack of most of the samurais while she and her soldiers would take care of the blue skin monsters. Mustang said it was the best way to fight because his unit had more people able to affect larger areas.

As such her and her soldiers were tasked to overwhelm and kill those blue skin spiked creatures. Yet even with their numbers proved to not be an advantage over the quick, nimble, and fierce creatures. The things just jumped over them and attack with wild slashes or a volley of spikes that killed the tightly packed soldiers. Not even in the rain could Nalu attack and defend everywhere.

This problem in turn gave the Rages a chance to escape the army and go attack Mustang and his people. That, of course, caused Nalu's army and herself to go after the creatures and try to kill them. That event consequently had a pro and con to it. The pro was that now they could help the members of Roy's unit, but the con was that now they were far more spread then needed. This in turn made some of the soldiers easier to kill when the griffins and raven didn't save them.

"God dammit! Stay still so I can kill you!" Nalu yelled at a Rage that kept jumping around her and was working with the one that had attack Roy. Nalu, once more, made a water serpent and threw it at the Rage. The monster evaded it, but thankfully the attack tore through five samurais that were standing behind it.

"Shit… *pant* Even if it continues raining for the rest of the battle… *pant* my chakra won't last if I kept making big attacks *pant* like that." The aquamarine haired female analyzed while dodging a swipe from the beast. Then she trusted her trident and managed to pierce its side but didn't kill it. After this she had to jump out of the way as the beast did roll towards her with spikes ready.

"By the Maker and Udine, if this Valkyrie is not having at least half the trouble we are I going to kick her ass." The aquamarine haired promised herself and tried to once more impale the creature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Walk ways on the wall]

Naruko clones were not fairing any better than the army. In fact you could say that out of everyone they had it the worst.

"LOG FUCKING DAMMIT! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" screamed clone #25 as she ran away from 20 zombie samurais that were attacking her and had managed to killed five of her sister. Then an idea got inside her head and considering her situation she knew that was the only thing she could do.

As such she jumped out of the walls walkway but used chakra on her right hand to stick to it. Then she ran on the wall and then jumped up back into the walls but she was now behind the zombie samurais.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" she called out and the following fireball consumed creatures with ease. Regretfully she didn't get to celebrate as she felt something attacking her.

Quickly she raised her right hand to shield herself. That proved to save her life as a katana smashed into her glove with enough force to make her slide a little on the ground. When she looked the blade was stuck on the leather glove, but the samurai managed to pull it out.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, while rolling out of the way of another slash. Once she righted herself she turned and looked at her bare right hand. "Fuck" the clone curse again as it saw that the leather glove had disappeared.

Apparently with the armor they now wore thanks to their creator they now lasted more than one hit. Problem with this was that the armor didn't last more than one blow. Consequently every time they got close and got hit in a piece of armor said piece would absorb the damage but poof away in the process. As you can imagine there were a few clones that had escape death enough that they were now semi or completely naked. Yet they still tried to fight their enemy if only to revenge her for getting stripped.

"I'm getting really pissed at you bastards." Clone #25 said as she created a Rasengan in each hand and then ran towards the zombie samurais, while hoping to kill them.

A similar scenario to this one was happening with the other clones. Of course in some cases the clones would either die or were far more serious then clone #25 which made them victorious with far less effort. Though, all in all, one could say that it was the clones that were been beaten as more often than not they poof out of existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside the elevator]

"Why does your face keep twitching like that?" Viva asked while for getting the say about how curiosity killed the cat. But then again they had been inside this elevator for a minute or so and Valkyrie had started to act funny. Every couple of seconds her face would twitch or she would mutter a small curse and everyone wanted to know why.

"Because my bad luck today seems to affect clones as they are getting repeatedly stripped before getting killed." Valkyrie responded in a frustrated tone and an ever present scowl on her face. Then before anyone could asked Mjoll's voice was heard.

"**The armor properties of your clothes got passed over during the cloning process but its only good for one hit before it's destroyed?**" the griffin tried to analyze with surprising knowledge much to everyone's, but Valkyrie's, surprise. Valkyrie for her part just nodded in affirmation as her scowl deepened because of the knowledge that more of her clones were killed.

"**Must suck to be you, amigo.**" Gamakichi commented in a joking tone. Then they all felt the elevator come to an abrupt stop with enough force to nearly throw all of them down. "**What the hell just happened?!**" the orange toad screamed while fearing that the whole thing would go down with them in it.

"_Well, well, well what do we have here? Are you some intruders perhaps?_" they only suddenly heard a voice inside the elevator but they could not tell if the person was male or female do to the mechanical sound of it. As they looked around for the source it was Mjoll that pointed to what looked like a sound system on the upper left side of the elevator. "_Ah! Oh no, you found me!_" the voice said in mocking fear.

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked while narrowing her eyes at the intercom system. Of this was mostly with the thought that if this person could see them they could hear them.

"_The person that will kill you._" was the simple response that they got. Next thing they felt was the elevator falling with them and they being lifted into the air. Yet as soon as it started the stopped and they all crashed on the floor in a mess of tangled limb. "_Whoops, I forgot that I still have use for you. After all I am curious as to how much damage two jinchūriki can cause while fighting each other._" The group heard the voice say with a cruel laugh. Then they felt the elevator start moving upwards at a steady pace.

"Wait, did that thing just said two jinchūriki?" Mist asked as the group tried to get up.

"_Oh, what's this? Did you forget to tell your companions about your gift Uzumaki-chan? Tsk tsk Uzumaki-chan, you need to have more trust in people if you want them to work for you._" the voice lectured the Uzumaki with the same tone a mother would use on a misbehaving child. Not that Naruko ever had a memory of such a time. "_Anyway, I'm sure you'll have fun with my jinchūriki. Poor thing hasn't gone lose since I bought her on the slave market. Hope you give me a good show!_" the voice finished and left them in silence as the elevator kept rising.

"What did that person meant by that Valkyrie-san?" Ike finally asked to the woman that was hiding more than they knew.

"Something that I may explain later but right now we have to worry about possibly fighting Bijū with more than 3 tails, but less than 9 tails worth of power." The blond ordered, but all of them could tell this was a very uncomfortable subject for her. It also helped to drive the point that both of her summons were glaring at them with a bit of Killing Intent mix in.

But through it all Mjoll sigh while looking at Naruko and remembering their talk in the blonds mindscape.

_~Flashback Start~_

"_**HA! I WIN!**__" Mjoll screamed as she was the first reached the base of the mountain inside Naruko's mindscape. Naruko herself was not lagging that far behind as she reach the base seconds later. "__**So, what did ya wanna talk about Naruko?**__"_

"_Remember not to use my real name around everyone else." Naruko reminded the griffin, but that did bring one question to the summon._

"_**Why is that you don't want me using your name anyway?**__" She question and the blond just look at her straight with a small scowl._

"_Naruko Uzumaki is dead to the world and I would like it to stay that way." The Uzumaki responded and then shook her head a little to get back on track. "But returning to the reason as to what I wanted to tell you…"there was a pause as the woman looked to be fighting something inside her but then she faced the griffin. "Mjoll, I'm a jinchūriki." Naruko announced and waited for the reaction._

"_**So, your one of the nine humans that has a Bijū sealed inside of them.**__" Mjoll concluded while transforming into her "human" form. Once the transformation was completed Naruko could see that the woman had her arms crossed but was smirking proudly. Then someone else decided to join them._

"_**You are exactly right you sexy beast.**__" a flirting vixen said while appearing out of thin air. Mjoll whistled at the sight of the red headed woman. _

"_**Wow, the Kyūbi no Yoko in person. Gotta admit that even in the summoned world you're a legend. That been with both your powers and **_**special abilities**_**.**__" Mjoll the Lioness commend with a smirk as she admired/ogled one of the strongest demons in history. Still the person that was forgotten by the two flirting females decided to speak._

"_I'm so glad you're taking the fact that I have a demon inside of me so well." a rather ticked Naruko commented. After all she was here to talk and possible make a stronger connection between rider and mount. She was _**not**_ here to hear these two woman flirt the whole night way._

"_**Why shouldn't I be glad that you have a demon inside of you? Most summons are low to medium class demons anyway.**__" the griffin female questioned with a simple shrug. All the while she didn't notice that she had reviled one of the biggest unspoken secrets of the summon world to a now shell shocked blond Uzumaki. "__**Beside you being a jinchūriki means you're stronger than we griffins originally guessed.**__" Mjoll later added._

"_**Guess with that out of the way you can speak of more personal things, right kit?**__" Akane announced to get Naruko out of her stupor. Said blond shook her head while massaging the bridge of her nose. _

"_Fine." Naruko relented while still massaging the bridge of her nose. 'Log, with so many things being thrown at me left and right it's no small wonder that I've still haven't really reacted to the fact that Hinata can enter my mind and I can't do anything about it.' _

_~Flashback End~_

"**Don't worry partner. I'll always have your back.**" Mjoll said with a seriousness that let everyone know where her loyalty was.

"**As will I, sis.**" Gamakichi added from the Uzumaki's other shoulder.

"Thanks." Valkyrie responded to both of her summons as the doors of the elevator opened.

* * *

_Next Time: Two people joined by the same fate meet but will it lead to the death of one?_

* * *

**Story Facts:**

(1)

Yes of the Rage demons from DmC: Devil May Cry. Nasty fuckers those things are.

(2)

Think of the crossbow Gretel used in Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters.

* * *

A/N:

Well my dear readers, there you have chapter 31. Hope you like it since I had to show so many different places were something was happening. Also everything in this chapter is pretty much happening at the same time. So it could be a bit confusing for some people. Still I hope you like it and please review.

P.S. One cyber cookie to anyone that can tell what language Aden is speaking and another cyber cookie for anyone that can tell what he said.


	32. Chapter 32: Demonic Love and Strife

**Chapter 32: Demonic Love and Strife**

_~Inner Monologue Start~_

_I don't remember when it happened or how it all got started… _

"_Die you fucking monster!"_

"_No one wants you!"_

"_Careful children! That beast will kill you if you let her!"_

_Why did would they all say I'm a monster? I never did anything that would make them hate me or try to kill me… did I? Ever since I was little I was hated by everyone and everything. No one would loved me and anyone that tried to help me was hated which in turned made them hate me. I don't remember that last time some was kind to me… Oh wait! There was that time…_

"_You're nothing but a plague to mankind but you're also a useful weapon. Remember that and we won't have to kill you."_

_Ah… Ichigawa-sensie, always the hateful tight asshole that always reminded me of my place in society. Kami, how I hated that man with a passion. But I guess I can't be that mean to him considering that it wasn't until I met him by order of the high council that I became "human." _

_Hehe, I really was pathetic back then. At the tender age of 12 and I didn't even know how to speak, write, read or even what chakra was. Kami, all I was back then was a creature that lived off what she could find._

_All I knew was that everyone hated and that I hated them back the same. Yet when Ichigawa-sensie came into the picture I learned more during the next three years that I learned during my whole life. The bastard taught everything I needed to survive out in the world besides scavenge through trash for food and clothing._

_Hell, it was because of him I learned why I was hated and meet Nanabi. Not to mention became the strongest kunoichi in Takigakure. Still that didn't mean that the village liked me or that my teammates respected me._

_Mataro and Yokuro…_

_Fuck, just remembering those useless, pathetic, good for nothing, loser, jealous and lacking in any field of manhood teammates just makes my blood boil to high hell._

_It just so satisfying when I killed them in those Chūnin Exams three years ago…._

"_Listen here you monster! I'm the leader of this team and what I say goes!" Mataro yelled as we entered the Forest of Death. It had not been more than a few minutes and he already thought he could order us._

"_You heard him monster! You do as he says!" Yokuro yelled at me as if I still couldn't understand human speech._

"_Why don't you two fuck off already? We all know we're in this exam only because of me and we're going to pass it only because of me." I said to them without a care of what they thought of me. Yet I could hear them growl at me as we moved through the trees and it made me smile. I wasn't planning on passing these silly exams anyway._

_This was something my "teammates" learned two days later…_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yokuro screamed at me with fear bathing his every pore. But then again why wouldn't he? After all, he woke up to screams of Mataro as I made him drink my special brand of venom that eats away at living tissue._

"_GET AWAY FROM YOU MONSTER!" Yokuro yelled once more while backing away as he saw me get up with the bottle full of the venom in my hand. He tried to run but tripped on a tree root and it was all I needed to be on top of him._

_Then I simply stomped his chest hard enough to make him scream and poured the venom down his gapping mouth. He only screamed for a few moments just like Mataro but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it because their deaths meant two steps closer to my freedom for the village and the Elemental Nations all together._

_But I still needed to kill one more person…_

_I needed to kill Ichigawa-sensei and all I needed to do was open the scrolls from this exams. I saw a group of Iwa genin opened theirs last night and it had summoned their sensei before she had knocked them out. So I know that by opening Ichigawa-sensei would come. Thus, I opened mine and kill him. Then I would run to the gate and have one of the ANBU open it._

_So I attached an Explosive Tag Ball to the scroll and threw it open while igniting the bomb. My dear sensei was summoned as predicted and the last thing he saw before the explosion was my triumphant smirk._

_His death…_

_My teammate's deaths…_

_Their deaths…_

_It all felt sooo liberating!_

_It made me feel happy! _

_I felt like the world was mine for the taking and I could do anything!_

_So I laughed, laughed all the way to the gate but I did make a stop on the way to steal a scroll in case the ANBU needed to confirm I was part of the exam. To my luck it was a Chūnin that helped me out. He did even ask me about my team or sensei! All I told him was that my teammates were dead so I wanted out and he let me!_

_Kami-sama, I know Konohagakure is known for been the friendliest of all the ninja villages but there should be a limit on how trusting you can be. Still it was that chūnin's hospitality that let me escape that forest. Then, after eating and sleeping properly in the village I sneaked out with surprising ease._

_But it didn't matter because as my feet hit the ground miles away for the village I felt it…_

_I felt…_

_I FELT FREE!_

_I was free from the stupid villagers, the assholes of the council and most of all the ever present gaze of Ichigawa-sensei. I was free to do as I please and I did so by going to Gaia. I had heard of it during one of the escort missions, hell even spoke with someone from there during one of those missions. I knew the place was in constant war but I didn't care because I knew how to stay hidden. As such all I did was run and run with a few stop along the way until a reached the port town Sea Foam Journey._

_I didn't have any money on my person so I just sneaked into the next ship headed to Gaia and waited. Yet just as my luck would have it, that ship appeared to be a slave trading ship filled with women and children. Thankfully the women weren't so weak and they revolted on the third night. They killed all of the slavers and nearly killed me too if I hadn't help them during the start of the revolt._

_But it was there in that fighting that I meet her._

_Celina, a "branded" native of the Elemental Nations turned orphan by the death of her mother who sold her off to play a debt her father left them. Kami-sama! To me she was the most beautiful woman on that ship as she fought and killed all of her enemies with her claws._

_She just looked enchanting with those black wolf ears twitching on her head at every sound and a long black bushy wolf tail swaying in the wing. Then with a full moon as her background to her developed and athletically toned figure it was just too captivating for me. _

_I, who never knew what it was to love someone, was just captivated by her. _

_I, who acted like I male more often than not because she thought as a child that acting like them would make people at the very least know she was there, was capture like prey in those amber eyes of hers._

_Kami-sama, I must've looked like a fool to her when I tried to speak to her after the revolt. Hell, she even laughed at me but I guess it was all I needed to do. After all she had taken my hand and lead me to one of the lower room where she…_

_*BIG blush*_

_It was where she taught me the pleasures of the flesh for lake of a better wording. To that day, that moment I didn't even know that a person could use their tongue like that. I didn't even think that humans, males or females, could express their emotions to each other through their bodies like that._

_Yet it was that sleepless night that joined us. Even Nanabi told me that it was the best thing that happened to me. So when we finally reached Gaia in another port town than the one the ship had intended I didn't let Celina go. Thankfully she didn't plan on letting me go either so we stayed together on that new land._

_Regretfully neither of us knew of ways to earn money honestly and legally. As such we logically turned to crime. It wasn't anything like killing or kidnapping but more around the lines of stealing. Be it pockets, backs, shops, animals, or carriages we stole it and no one could stop us. Though I will admit it's was hard to not kill people but we didn't really need murder on bounties._

_Besides, all of that outdoor sex really helps alleviate the aggressive tendencies. This was especially truth when we failed or nearly got caught by the authorities because one or both of us messed up. Still life was good to us and everything was going well until that day._

_Yes I still remember that day when I was poison by this thing called "Holy Water" use by some men that called themselves Priests. Fuck, even now I can feel the phantom pains of the liquid burning my skin and the scorching pain in my stomach when it got inside my mouth and down my throat. Shit, it was because of that thing that I nearly died and Celina had to look for help._

_Help that came in the form of Freya…_

_Dammit, we where free until the woman came into the picture. Now we're nothing but slaves to be used by her whenever she wants. We where even turned into text subject at one point and put through horrible and nightmarish experiments that to this day still haunt me._

_Even Celina had lost her normal enthusiasm in life. She has become so cold lately to the point it scares me. It scares me that I will lose her; lose the one good thing that has happened to me. But I will not let that happen! I will free us and show her that there are still good thing out there!_

_I will hear her real voice again instead of just instances of fear and doubt!_

"…_u!"_

_I will free us for real!_

"_F…"_

_I will make REAL love to her and hear her REAL voice!_

"…_U!"_

_YES! JUST LIKE…_

_~Inner Monologue End~_

"FŪ!"

"Huh?!" a very surprised Fū asked. At the same she frantically looked around with wide eyes for enemies or danger in the immediate area or hidden behind the columns. She found nothing…

"Huh?" the confuse jinchūriki questioned again as she turned to see her girlfriend looking at her with a very pissed off expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Celina questioned at the green mint haired female that had zoned-out for more than just a minute or two. "Dammit woman, are you here or not?!" she questioned again since her girlfriend stayed silent with the same dumbfounded expression. Yet all her girlfriend did was raised her hands in defense and laughed embarrassingly.

"Gome, I was kind of lost in thought." The green mint haired female tried to explain to the raven head.

"More than just lost, you were just close off to the world. It was almost like when you talk with Nanabi-san. So tell me, where you speaking to it?" the raven haired questioned to her jinchūriki lover. Her girlfriend had told her about the demon two years ago so she could understand why there where times Fū went MIA while simply standing or sitting.

"No just remembering certain things." Fū responded but with smirk that one normally reserved for the bedroom.

"Knowing you it's probably something to do with sex." Celina huffed while turning way. Then she transformed into her **Beast Human Mode**.

"Well that night of the ship three years ago is still fresh in my mind." The jinchūriki of the Nanabi commented with a somewhat perverted but proud grin. The Wolf-hybrid didn't say anything even thought her cheeks did gain a light pink tint in them. But then Celina's ears twitched which indicated that she had picked up something.

"Somebody is here." She announced while flexing her claws.

"Where?" the other female asked with all hints of playfulness gone. In its place it left a cold and calculating kunoichi that was ready to do what she must.

"In the east wing elevator." The literal she-wolf responded while falling on all fours.

"The one that connects to _The Butcher's Kitchen_?" the former Taki kunoichi questioned while two pairs of insect wings appeared out of her lower-back. Yet when the woman dress like her, but in a black them, nodded she sighed. "Guess it's now or never."

With those final words both women disappeared in a burst of speed. It was time to fight and they needed to win if they wanted to be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside the opened elevator]

The doors had open but no one had dared to move yet. Too many question where on their minds after the revelation that disembodied voice gave them.

To think that in just a few minutes all of they knew about the woman they were putting their life on the line for would be blown out the window. She had lied to them all of this time. She had lied to them about who she was or even from where she came from.

She wasn't even from _Gaia_ and they were supposes to think she would fight for their freedom?! No they couldn't because someone that had not live here couldn't understand what it was like. If she was a jinchūriki that meant she was born and lived in the Elemental Nations. In fact that explained why they only heard of her existence about year ago. They didn't hear of her because she didn't even live here to begging with.

But that brought far more questions into the table. Why was she really here? Why was she actually starting this war? Was she actually just an agent sent by the Elemental Nations to stir up more chaos? It could be that was actually her plan all along. Maybe the Elemental Nations thought it was time to stop being peaceful and join the fighting.

They probably sent her to cause more fighting and in the chaos they would strike. Yes that was very logical; send someone to cause a revolt and then move in to destroy the enemy. It was a dirty and foul but it was the perfect way to dominate an army or country. That was probably it…

She was actually here to destroy them and not once did she care. That would also explain her cold, unloving and almost non-existent emotions when it came to everyone and everything. Sure she would get mad when someone messes up or when something went wrong. Then at one point or another they had heard a sarcastic remark from but other than anger she didn't show any other emotions. Hell, they haven't even seen her crack a ghost of a smile once for Maker's sake!

It was all because she didn't care. She didn't care and…

"I'm with you no matter what Valkyrie-sama." Elsy voice was heard in the elevator as the young 14 year old look at the older woman. "You saved me from becoming someone's toy and that's enough for me to know you're trust worthy."

Those words were akin to someone opening a window to let the fresh air into the room. The young and still somewhat naïve girl's words brought with them something they had almost lost… trust. They had forgotten then that even though Valkyrie rarely if ever showed emotion she clearly cared to some degree considering she went out of her way to help people. Sure she sometimes just talked in grunt or one syllable words while doing it but she still help.

Even when she was with The Greil's Mercenaries she rare if ever showed any discomfort with the missions handed to her. Hell, more often than not she would go for the ones that no one really wanted to do with the excuse of "If I don't who will, datebayo." and said it with that same near emotionless voice and odd verbal tic of hers.

Of course when it came to people it was a whole another matter in of itself. When it came to people Valkyrie was what they normally considered anti-social at best. Hell, some of them thought she only talk to them because she needed to order the group as their leader. As far as they knew not a single one of them were friends with her. In fact the only ones that seem to be close to that were Mjoll and Gamakichi.

"I'm with you as well Valkyrie-san." Ike finally said and Mist soon followed with a nod as they remembered all of the time Valkyrie trained with their father and them without any complaints. Their nods were also followed by the two lazgus in the group since the blond had never shown any displeasure or racism around them.

The only ones that didn't say anything were Martel and Titania because they had lived through far worst in this war. They nodded to Valkyrie once she turned to look at the people following her. The trios eyes meet and they all knew what it meant. They need a looooong talk after they finished and survived this castle siege.

"Thank you all for trusting me even now." Valkyrie said with the same emotionless voice she regularly used when not angered. Still with the small unspoken dispute put on the back-burner they all exited the elevator and walked into the room. At the same time everyone but Valkyrie pulled out their weapons of choice.

"Hey, why aren't you taking out _Vesperia_?" Martel asked as she held both of her combat knives in a reverse grip. She questioned because while Valkyrie looked to be ready for anything she hadn't even move to take out the morphing sword. In fact all she was doing was as they slowly walked forwards was continuously look around with her summons.

"We're in a room that holds, from what I can estimate, 50 columns that are at least 20ft tall, 4ft wide and there is at least enough room for three people to walk side by side. It's the perfect place to be ambushed by shinobi and I'm the only one that can do or counter ninjutsu. But I need both hands free to do that so sword fighting is out of the question." Valkyrie answered.

"Don't shinobi use weapons as well?" Titania asked as she looked around. '_Damn, Valkyrie-san is right there are too many places for some to hide in._' she thought and then she heard Gamakichi speak.

"**Well shinobi normally have access to Kunais, Shurikens, Smoke Bombs, Explosives in general, Poison gas, Poison in general, Ninjatō, Katanas, Yumi-bow, kusarigama, Ninja-Kama, Caltrops, Shikomizue, Fukiya, Metsubushi, Chigiriki, Kaginawa, Makibishi, Manriki, Ninja Wire or even puppets. But for some reason they normally chose to fight hand to hand or as they call it taijutsu and ninjutsu. Very rarely to you see modern shinobi use weapons. (1)**" the orange toad answered with the list of weapons that he knew were common. Still the list in of itself stumped everyone and especially so when he said that they reserve themselves to fighting with their hands and those fancy ninjutsu.

"Remind me to take you with me the next time I go shopping." the blond Uzumaki remarked sarcastically but with some seriousness mixed in. '_Fuck, I know I was bad in the academy and most of the teacher besides Iruka-sensei tried to teach me as little as possible but this is ridicules. I didn't even know most of those weapons existed._' she thought in both wonder and slight anger.

But at least she now knew there were other things to learn beside taijutsu, ninjutsu and sealing. Besides she knew her swordplay skill were still around Apprentice level at best. In fact the only thing going for her was the brute strength and survival instinct she developed during her training in the woods.

"**So long as it's not close or shoes I'm willing shopping with you anego.**" Gamakichi joked. But all joking stopped in mere seconds…

_CLANK!_

"What the hell?!" Matrel held as she and everyone but Valkyrie and her summons were captured by a metal cage. Then, just as fast as the cage had fallen on them, the thing picked them up towards the roof of the room.

"Everyone!" Valkyrie yelled as she turned back at them at the sound of metal falling. Regretfully she didn't have much time to think because she heard something very reminiscing to the **Chidori** heading to her from the back.

Thus, she jumped to her right as quickly as possible. This proved to be the right decision as a woman dress in black with black hair, wolf ears and tail rocketed pass her with a fist covered in lighting. Then as her feet touch the ground Naruko had to jump up because, unlike Sasuke or Kakashi, this woman was able to stop, change direction and charge back at her. Thankfully the attack wasn't as fast which Naruko took advantaged by kicking the back of the woman's head as she passed below her.

"**Partner! Form above!**" Mjoll screamed as she and Gamakichi jumped off Naruko's shoulders so the female could roll out of the way. The Uzumaki was thankful for the warning because right after rolling and turning around she saw what looked like three long stingers needles. Then she carefully looked up to see a woman, with the same getup as the other only in white, with green mint hair sticking high up in one of the columns.

'_Damn, one of these two is a jinchiruki holding a Bijū between Two to Eight tails. Hey Akane can you sense a demon in either of them?_' the Uzumaki analyzed and questioned her demoness. Said demoness didn't seem too answer her which was normally rare. '_Akane are to still trying to figure out what's wrong with the seal?_' she questioned and this time she got a response, just not one you would like to hear.

"**It… hurts…too… much… taint… too… strong…**" the vixen gasped out in what could only be called a pain filled voice. But Naruko could not give this enough time to be analyzed because the woman with green mint hair started to blow a powder like substance, gold in color, out of her mouth. Worst of all was that the glaring shine of the powder blinded her even before she could even jump out of the way.

'_Why the hell do I hear and smell something…_' she started thinking but immediately realize while it smelled like something was burning "Oh Fuck!" she held while jumping back and performing her **False Gale Jutsu** to get the power away from her.

_BOOOM!_

"VALKYRIE/ **ANEGO/ PARTNER!**" everyone in _Drill Unit_ screamed for their leader as they all saw the place she had been standing on be consumed by the flames from the explosion.

"Well done with the spark there Celina. Now we can finish the others." Fū complemented her girlfriend. After all, her **Scale Powder** had many other uses besides blinding her opponents. One of this extra uses was that the scale were extremely flammable to the point that a single spark could ignited the powder.

"It will take more than a little spark to take me out."

"What the-" was as far as Fū got before a right fist crashed into her face and cause her to freefall. Still the fist was mostly a surprise to her than something that cause mayor damage. As such she had no problem in righting herself in mid air and landing safely on the ground. Then she looked up to see their target sticking on the column she was on a few seconds ago.

The tall blond looked to almost perfectly fine. Hell, besides the few scorched marks here and there on her hair or some soot on her face she looked like nothing had happened to her. But the most surprising thing was that her cloths didn't look damaged at all by the blast besides the soot.

"Heh, mind telling us how you survived that explosion? Haven't found many here that can do that." the tanned skinned female asked while silently pulling out her stinger needles from inside her armlets. '_That bitch Freya she knows how to make hidden weaponry. Still hurts like fucking hell every time I have make them inside my body and take them out. At least that experiment actually worked on me unlike the other subjects._'

"I thought the golden rule was that good shinobi doesn't tell their secrets?" the whiskered female questioned to tanned female. But even so, she watched both women since the wolf laguz (or probably branded since she hadn't turn into a beast) had incased both of her hands in lighting chakra.

"Hehe, guess you're not just a sexy little face." the green mint haired female she with a small giggle and then she grinned.

That grin was all the warning Naruko got before both of her opponents vanished in a burst of speed. At this point the all thing that save her was all of her time fighting against animals in the forest and groups of bandits which had improved and hounded her battle awareness. Thus, she didn't have any problem predicting the attacks direction.

One from the back whiles the other from the front. Therefore she jumped-flipped out of the column with mere second to spare as both women appeared in her previews position and nearly crashed into each other. Then she swiftly flipped through hand signs…

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" Naruko called out while exhaling the flames towards her opponents. Said opponents reacted like trained fighters and quickly jumped to different directions to escape the roaring flames. At the same time Naruko finished her flip and attached herself to another column.

"Where are they?" the blue eyed female asked as she looked around while slowly leaning back and planting her back to the column. This way she would have a more natural view of the area around her.

"**PARTNER, FROM ABOVE!**" she heard Mjoll scream and she subsequently rolled to the right. It was just in time to evade the tanned female buzzing passed her at an incredible speed. Not as fast a Lee or Gai mind you but it was fast enough to look like a green and white blur none the less. After this she quickly jump down to the ground where she was met by Mjoll and Gamakichi.

"You're good." the blond heard behind her as her summons hop/flew to her shoulders. When she turned she only saw the woman with green hair standing on the ground looking at her. "I had to admit that I didn't think someone as big as you could move this fast." Fū remarked while twirling on her fingers a pair of stingers needles. But to Naruko that simple movement meant that the weapons were in fact detachable and it also gave an answer of where did the first ones came from.

"A good shinobi knows how to use deception." Naruko commented while going into a boxing stance that Armstrong had taught her during their travels here. At the same time the tiny Mjoll spread her wings to get ready to fly at any moment and Gamakichi pulled out a knife that looked similar to the his father uses.

"You're right but a great shinobi knows how to not fall for it." Fū remarked while effortlessly pulling out two more stingers on each hand. This in turn gave her a set of "claws" between her fingers on each hand.

"I'm guessing this is why your girlfriend keeps attacking me from the back with those lighting fist." the Uzumaki said as she once more heard Celina's lighting being charged. '_This is bad, we're already exchanging blows at this level and I can't tell which of them is the jinchūriki._'

"It's actually called **Lighting Style: Thunder Punch** and…" the greenette started and then showed her left hand. Then Naruko could see trails of lighting coursing through the stingers which showed the thing were either made of metal or something highly conductive. "She isn't the only one that can do it." The tannest female in the room finished.

"Guess that's what happens you sleep with someone long enough." Naruko said so as to insult the two women. It was safe to say that by the blush and grin on Fū's face that tactic failed rather pathetically.

"Hehe, I can't say I didn't _enjoy_ all of those _sleepless_ and _exhausting_ nights." the now blushing greenette said with a small giggle. But the giggle was enough to distract the now eye twitching Uzumaki because of the similarity the giggle had to the one both her previews senseis did whenever something perverted happened.

Regretfully that momentary lapse in emotional control was enough for Celina to make surprise attack. Thankfully Mjoll's wings, which had been gathering chakra and wind to start attack as well as fly, managed to pick up the static disturbance from Celina's lightning attack. As such she quickly griped Naruko's shoulder with her front claws, did at hand stance and proceeded to beat her small wing with all her might.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" the small griffin canted as the wind exploded onto the attacking wolf-girl. Thankfully do to the wheel of opposites the wind chakra was able to cancel the lightning chakra with minimal effort.

Another plus that even though Mjoll was smaller and consequently weaker than normal the jutsu was able to pick up and throw Celina backwards. However, as mentioned before, the attack didn't have the normal amount of strength which meant Celina was able to flip and right herself in mid air. While all of this was happening Gamakichi had swiftly gathered his chakra and puffed his cheeks…

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!**" the orange toad called out while spitting out a baseball size orb of water. _Earth_ maybe the element that gets beaten by _Lighting_ thanks to the wheel of opposites but everyone knows that out if all the elements _Water_ is one of the greatest conductor.

Consequently it was normally a bad idea to use _Water_ base chakra attacks against a _Lighting_ user like Fū but Gamakichi knew that. He was actually counting on the female to either dodge or cancel the attack so it would give Naruko enough time to think of something.

His tactic proved to be a success as Fū jumped out of the way to stick to a column. At the same time Naruko punched down…

"**Wind Style: Zero Shot-Double Barrel!**" the blond female exclaimed as the two wind blast flew from her fist and hit the ground creating a small cloud of dust around her and her summons.

"Gamkichi and Mjoll here is the plan…" Naruko started to whisper to her summons while they still had cover.

"A little dust cloud isn't going to help you!" Fū remarked while creating and throwing a small whirlwind from her right hand at the dust cloud.

The whirlwind grew to the size of an average adult while spun rapidly towards the direction of the dust cloud. However the attack proved to be useless as Naruko jumped as hard and high as she could before the whirlwind even got half way to her. Then as Naruko reached the peak of her height she did a half flip and uses another **Zero Shot** to give the final push needed to hit the roof of the room where she uses chakra to stick to it.

Then a white cloud of smoke exploded around her and once it vanished it showed four identical Narukos, back to back, finishing a series of hand seals…

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**" the four blonds yelled while exhaling four fireballs. Two headed towards Celina and the other two headed to Fū. Then do to the proximity of the blonds while attacking the fireballs of each pair fuses into one giant sphere that headed to each of the females.

Nonetheless the two trained females were faster than the attacks and dodge the attacks with ease. Fū uses her two pairs of insect wings to fly upwards at fast speed while Celina simply jumped up. Both females flipped and landed on the roof just like Naruko as the fire spheres scorched the places they where previously in. Then without missing a beat both women shot head first at the group of blonds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Metal Cage on the roof]

"Holy shit…" Martel commented as she saw the women fight it out with an almost animalistic force in there punches, kicks and slashes.

But what really surprised her, besides the way they continuously tried punch, kick or slash each other to death, was the fact that they were fighting while WALKING, of things, on the ceiling as if gravity didn't exist to them. Then there was the speed they were fighting at that even though her eyes could follow it she knew her body would be hard press to follow it. In fact at one point she lost sight of them and gripped the metal bars to-

_Zap!_

"Ouch! You son of…" she cursed out while vigorously shaking her now slightly burn and numbed hands. Mist acted quickly and unsealed a few wet bandages to warp her hands in. '_Gotta love the fact the anything sealed is preserved as it was the moment it was seal no matter how much time passes outside._'

"I thought you and Titania ordered everyone to not touch the bars after you tried and break them but got shocked when you grabbed them?" young Elsy commented while firing another chakra arrow at the bars. Like the 15 before it burned and cut part of the metal.

You see, when they got capture and subsequently dragged to the ceiling they quickly tried to escape. The first attempted was made by Martel who tried to grip the bars and try to pull them away with brute force. Regretfully her effort was rewarded by the bars electrocuting her to the point Titania had to rip the blond out of the grip. Thankfully Mist was able to heal Martel quickly since they had acted quickly.

After that they had decided to wait until they could think of a plan. That idea was brutally over turned when Valkyrie was consumed by the explosion which in turn made Elsy desperate to get out so she could save her idol/leader/big sister figure. Consequently she swiftly took out her bow, charged a chakra arrow and fired it at the bars.

It was here that the people noticed that chakra base attacks could damage the cage. The damage was not much as a barrier of electricity activated once the attack but apparently the archers attack was stronger which made it able to slightly feed of the electricity. Better yet, Valkyrie appeared in the column that the mint green haired woman was standing and later punching said woman; thus showing that the blond was okay. As such they were now letting their archer continue to attack the bars since right now she was the only one of then that could produce chakra base attacks.

"Titania-san, can't you use your ability of earth control to use the columns and destroy this cage?" Ike suddenly asked while seeing the Valkyrie's clones had been killed already by the two women. Now their blond leader was fight two on one with the odds against her.

"I definitely could since they appear to be made of marble and that is a stone but I rather not." the red head answered while keeping a close watch on the fighting females. '_Why does Valkyrie look so tried right now with the unusual level of stamina she usually has? Did summoning the griffins and clones really toke that much out of her?_'

"Why don't you do that Titaina-san? It would really help me." Elsy questioned while tacking another shot at the bars.

Everyone could see that the girl was building a large sheet of sweat on her forehead from using the technique. This in turn showed she wasn't just complaining for the sake of doing less work. Seeing this, the older red head decided to answer the reason why she did not want to use the powers bestowed to her by her battle axe while not taking her eye of the fighting.

"The reason I do not feel it is wise to use my powers is because they are support columns. I fear what could happen if I take one of them out. This is especially so at height with are currently in." Titania responded and Martel nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think you girls would survive a sudden 20ft drop. But with the way we are doing this I could at least jump out and climb down one of the pillars with Titania's _Stone's Song_ after Elsy finishes the bars. Then once I'm on the floor I could manipulate the tiles into sticking into the column to our right and create a spiraling staircase for all of you girls can use to walk down through." the blond explained as Mist finished bandaging her hands.

"I just hope Valkyrie-sama can hold onto then." the chestnut haired girl implored. Just then another explosion rang out and while they saw Valkyrie escape the blast. Still it appeared that her cloths had taken far more damage this time considering all of the tears and scorched marks on her.

"Let us hope so." Martel added

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Naruko Vs. Fū & Celina]

"Dammit *pant* I can't believe *pant* I'm this tried." Naruko remarked while she was in the ground hiding/resting behind one of the column.

Then there was the fact she had covered in cuts, bruises and burns which added to her fatigue. Thankfully, besides the slash on her right cheek she received from one Fū's of stingers, most of the cuts barely cut the blue tunic thank to the chainmail. This meant no bleeding besides her cheek which was good.

Still to her it was unreal that her normally semi-infinite stamina was already this low. Yes she had made over a thousand clones, summoned Gamakichi alongside 20+ griffins, ran from her life against an army of undead, suplexed a psycho cook, fired about 7 fireballs and a couple of more jutsu but that wasn't suppose to make her feel and sweat like she had been training a day with Gai-sensei.

"Fuck *pant* worst of all is that I know they are *gulped air* getting faster *pant* while I get slower." she curse while witting the blood on her lower jaw from the broken lip Celina gave her right before the last explosion of that gold colored powder. Then she sighed in relief when she saw Gamakichi hopping to her. "How are things going?" she asked the toad in a whisper once he jumped on her right shoulder.

"**Mjoll is finishing the setup as we speak. So everything is going as planned.**" He responded to the blond who nodded in gratitude. Then the orange toad noticed the state his friend was in. "**What the hell happened to you? You look like shit.**"

"I would like *pant* to know myself." Naruko answered to him while taking a step forward. That was as far as she got before her whole vision went out of focus and she had to throw herself back onto the column so she could stay standing. However, it didn't help at all as she felt stomach nearly jumped out of her mouth.

"Fuck, I think they poisoned me during the fighting." the Uzumaki muttered while trying to hold back her stomach. In a few seconds all of her effort didn't bear any fruit as she fell on her knees and emptied her soul. Worst was the now she could swear that the world was spinning faster than Kiba's **Fang Over Fang**.

"**Anego! Can you move?**" the orange toad questioned worriedly as he jumped of her should. Yet once he hit the ground and turned to her he noticed something even more worrisome. "**Shit that's a lot of blood!**" he exclaimed upon seeing that most if not all of the vomit was in fact blood.

"Considering how strong Fū's poisons can be I'm actually surprise that she is still conscious." Both summon and summoner heard right before they were both kicked.

The toad was sweep-kicked to the left were he hit the side of a column. The Uzumaki, on the other hand, was kicked in the chin to propel her upwards. Then at the peak of her accent (get to her normal standing height) Naruko was roughly grabbed by the neck and smashed back into the column. After this the person started to close their hand around the Uzumaki's necks; in essence slowly choking her. Yet as Naruko was without her sense working at their normal output she could tell by the claws slowly puncturing her neck the person was the wolf-girl.

"I really am sorry for this…" Celina started with remorse while incasing her right fist in lighting chakra. At the same time black tattoo like marks in the form of Crescent Moons started to appear from the back of her neck slowly cover her body and face in a chain like pattern.

Then she looked at the blond with a hard and determent expression. "But your death will make us free. Just because Fū-chan has a demon inside of her doesn't mean that she deserves to suffer for the rest of her life."

With those final words she closed her eyes and rammed her fist into Naruko…

The lighting exploded inside Naruko's body…

The Uzumaki's screams of pain resonated throughout the entire room. Everyone that heard them could feel the pain going through her body as the lighting ran inside and outside of her body. Even Fū, who had arrived just in time to hear Celina's speech, felt a great pain in her chest as she saw the event from her place two columns away. She did know why but to her this felt just so wrong…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Back of the room]

"**Naruko!**" Mjoll gasped in surprise upon hearing the screaming.

The plan was suppose to be that she and Gamakichi would separate from Naruko and find a safe place. Then they were suppose to write a simple **Transformation Seal** on the floor with the seal writing tools Naruko had handed to them. After which they would use it to transform into their regular forms.

A few moments into it Gamakichi noticed that their summoner was being overwhelmed by the two women. Therefore the orange toad broke protocol and left to hopefully help the blond Uzumaki. But considering the screams resonating around the room he didn't make it in time.

"**Shit! This better work!**" the griffin yelled while activating the seal after finishing it with haste. That little fact made it so she didn't notice a slightly miswritten word on the matrix.

However as per normal she was covered in the same white cloud one would when using a regular **Transformation Jutsu**. Even so Mjoll did not even wait for the smoke to clear and show her the body she had gained. In fact she just beat her wings as fast as her body let her and soared towards the direction of the screams.

"Please let me be on time!" the female griffin prayed as the screams stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Naruko, Fū and Celina]

"CELINA STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fū screamed while flying to stop her lover. Yet by the time she reached there, Celina had stopped and the damage was done.

The blond woman they were fighting was either unconscious or dead by that moment. You could still see the muscles twitch every now and then which was probably from the residual electricity running around the body. The cloths were burn at the stomach were Celina punched and all around you could small wisps of smoke coming from the clothing. Yet the most shocking aspect was the blond face which was stuck in a silent scream with pure black white eyes.

"This… feels wrong…" the green mint haired female remarked with a disturbed expression. But she noticed that black throbbing veins started to appear along the left side of the blonds' neck. '_This is weird… that looks almost like Celina's Blessing of the Crescent Moon Seal but I can feel something… tainted and evil coming from it._' she thought as Celina let go of the unconscious female's neck with her eyes still closes. This in turn made it so raven head could not see the black veins appear and spread along the left side blonds' face.

'_Wait… is her hair turning white?_' Fū wondered to herself in silence while blink as she saw blond hair get lighter and lighter color which made it look whiter and whiter. Yet Celina saw none of this…

"I know it's wrong Fū…" Celina started as she was letting go of Naruko's neck. Then with her eyes still closed she offered a small prayer. After this she turned to her girlfriend while finally opening her eyes. "But we need to do this if we want to escape. (sigh) Remember we still need to-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Both women heard right before a woman with wings and a tail crashed onto Celina. This in turn causes the two women fall to the ground were a struggle for dominance started as both tried to choke the other. But right before Fū could got help her girlfriend Gamakichi, who finally recovered from being kicked, stabbed his Tantō straight through Fū's left foot.

"GYAAA!" she screamed in pain as the toad twisted the short sword to cause enough pain for her knees to buckle. "You little-" she started as she tried to grab the amphibian but stopped by the sudden explosion of _Killing Intent_.

_Killing Intent_ the flooded her system…

That made her sense the air around her ripple and come alive did power…

_Killing Intent_ that was filled with tainted and foul chakra…

_Killing Intent_ that came directly from the unconscious Naruko Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[At the cage moments earlier]

"Valkyrie-sama!" Elsy screamed upon hearing the screams of the blond. "THAT IT! NO MORE WAITING!" and with those word she channeled about half of her remaining in her bow.

This in turn created an arrow that shined at least 20 times more than normal yet she paid no attention to it or everyone else that told her to stop. At the same time her Moon Phase Pendant started to glow a soft blue light. Yet the young archer and everyone did not see this as the girl threw caution to the wind and let the arrow fly.

This arrow, unlike it's the others, hit the bars and encountered far more resistance in the electric barrier. However that was only for a few second right before the power of the arrow exploded forward from both its own force and the power it absorbed from the barrier. This in turn causes an adult size hole between the bars to be created. Then to add to the impressive scale of power once the dust cleared the group in the cage was able to see a similar size hole going through the column that was 12ft away from them.

*whistle*

"I did not think you had it in you Gaki." Martel praises the girl as she turned from the hole to the girl. "But I guess that take a lot out of you." she commented while seeing that the short haired brunette was standing a shaking legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside Naruko's Mindscape]

_It hurts…_

"How bad those it hurt papa?" a small female child like voice questioned.

_It hurts…_

"It hurts that bad papa?" the voice asked in worry.

_I can't feel my body…_

"But papa your stronger then this!" the child voice scream out.

_I'm stronger?_

"Yes! You just need more power!" the voice answered to its papa.

_I need power?_

"Yes! You need power!" the child like voice encouraged.

_I need power…_

"Tell mama to give it to you papa!" the voice suggested with child like enthusiasm.

_Give…_

"Yes! Tell her to give it!" the voice cheered.

_Give me…_

"SCREAM IT!" the voice cheered louder.

_GIVE ME POWER!_

"Hehehe, you heard it! Papa wants your power mama!" the small child like voice echoed through the mindscape. "Give it to her!" the child order with a giggle that would normally bring joy to anyone that heard it…

But Akane/Kurama, the Kyūbi no Yoko, knew better then to trust that smilingly, pure and loving giggle. That… that thing was not a little pure child full of love and kindness. No, that creature was something impure, dirty, foul, cruel and full hatred for the world that gave birth to it.

That creature was something born from corrupted darkness and evil intent. It was something that the Great Kyūbi no Yoko had hoped had died after it stopped trying to corrupt Naruko. But it didn't and now it was given life by the taint that she with her brothers and sisters tried to destroy so many centuries ago.

"**I'm… sorry… Naruko.**" the great fox whispered as it felt it's chakra between pulled away from it. But it could do nothing for the thorn vines filled with _Blood Roses_ that wrapped and constricted its body would not let the fox have its freedom.

"That it mana! Make papa stronger than ever! She can't lose with your chakra!" the smilingly innocent child's voice cheered with glee and giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[With Naruko, Gamakichi and Fū]

She felt all of that rage and hatred to the point it scared her. Not even when she lived in Takigakure had she felt so much hatred directed at her compared to what the blond was expelling. Then as if fear overwrote any sense of self preservation she looked up and what she saw would forever be burned it her memory.

The blonds' mouth slowly, almost mechanically, started to close from its silent scream. Even so she could see the canines slowly enrage into fangs. Fangs that enhanced the snarl the mouth slowly morphed into. Worst yet she could the black veins cover the entire left side of the blonds' neck and face. Not to mention that as they throbbed on the body they looked like someone had injected ink directly to her blood stream. Then the blond look down and both Fū and Gamakichi bore witness to a nightmarish sight.

The blonds' eyes were still white blank slates with no signs of her pupils even existing. Still the snarling scowl was infancies by the now snow white hair being moved by the rippling wind, darkened whiskers and elongated fangs failed to compare to the image manifesting above her.

An image that was produces by the combination of her chakra, rage and her _Killing Intent_.

It was slow at first but they could see the image take shape out of a shadow that should not exist. It was almost like liquid smoke the way shadows moved to for the image. But, little by little they saw the image of a woman with long black hair and naked from the navel up. The only part of the woman that was covered was her breast do to her covering them with her dark arms, in contrast to her almost snow white skin, and the ended in five inch long claws.

Then on the woman's there was a pair lush black raven wings that were fully extended. But it was the woman's face that truly made them feel fear. You see, her teethes were rows of shark like fangs that grin with pure blood lust. In addition the woman's eyes with completely black sclera and crimson pupils spoke of great evil intent as she stared at them.

"**Naruko-neechan?**" Fū heard the small toad the stab her say. But Naruko just snarled as the black veins throbbed and the woman above grinned savagely.

That was all Fū could see before being backhanded to her left faster then she could ever see or stop. Worst of all was that the force behind the attack was not just enough to send her flying but to also make her foot slide off Gamakichi's Tantō without any resistance from the foot's skin, muscles or bones. Then her landing was far more violate as something made her crash to the floor and made a decent size crater on the floor while she was still in flight.

"The *coughs up blood* hell just *coughs more blood* happened." The greenette wheezes out while trying to open her eyes. Once open she saw it was actually Naruko's right foot that had planted her in the floor. Not to mention said foot was still applying a great deal of pressure on her bruises stomach. "Still pissed I see." She tried to joke but the vicious stomp that followed made sure the she would scream in pain instead of laugh.

Then Naruko grabbed her by the roots of her hair while removing her foot from Fū's chest. This was followed by the berserked Uzumaki flinging Fū upwards as if the 18 year old weight nothing. Regretfully for the green her body was not uses to the speed she had been thrown in which meant she could do nothing but crashed, back first, into the ceiling. Then before she could do anything the enraged now white haired Uzumaki crashed her knee on her already injured stomach.

'_Shit, I think that last one broke something!_' the second jinchūriki though as she coughed up a great deal of blood. She was uses to pain after the training (torture) in her village and the experiments Freya put her though but _this_ was insane! Just a few hit from the white haired berserker and she was already feeling like a chew toy.

"**LITTLE LARVA MOVE!**" Nanabi screamed at her but the snow haired was faster and grabbed her by the neck. Then with one pull she was ripped and thrown out of the ceiling.

Before she could hit a column head first the Uzumaki simply appeared standing on the column and backhanded her again. For the next time Fū thought she was ready and managed to right herself in the air with the help of her wings. But once she did a spin-kick that managed to hit Naruko in the head as she appeared in mid air it had no effect. Therefore the greenette could do nothing as her extended leg was grabbed in a vice grip and swiftly flung to the ground back first.

This time she managed to stop the fall by beating her wings as fast as she could while at the same time expelling wind chakra from them and thus creating a small whirlwind to cushioning the landing. Then she quickly vaulted backwards to avoid Naruko's high speed falling kick. The kick was avoided easily but the small shockwave and dust cloud created by the attack as it crashed into the ground did catch the Nanabi jinchūriki by surprise. Even so her training was what made her able to flip in the air and land on her feet. Still the flip and landing did cause her already injured stomach to groan in pain.

"Fuuuuck, what the hell happened to her? It like I'm fighting a different person." Fū questioned herself while she held her stomach and waited for the dust to clear.

"**Be careful my little larva. I sense something evil from that one.**" Nanabi warned for fear of her little friend and holder as they both started to feel the corrupted chakra permeate the air.

'_Tell me something I don't know._' The jinchūriki remarked as she practically tasted the rage exuding from the other woman.

"**I can sense Kyūbi-niisan inside of her.**" the giant blue kabutomushi**(2)** warded which only made the greenette's orange eyes widen in realization.

"Fuck…" she whispered the small curse because they what was coming.

_**RAAAAAAAW!**_

_Next Time: The clash between the demons is unleashed on the unsuspecting world._

* * *

**Jutsu Library:**

**Beast Human Mode**: It's the power Branded posses to transform into the human version of their Laguz counterparts. This is the last form they achieve because by being half humans they cannot transform into **Beast Form** like the Laguz. No one knows why this is but many speculate that is because, unlike the Laguz, the Branded have less animal but more human DNA in them.

**Lighting Style: Thunder Punch**: this jutsu is similar to the Chidori in that the caster transforms their nature chakra into authentic lighting to surround their first. The difference between the just is that this one, while still giving the caster a strength boost, is mostly made to discharge the lighting inside of the target's body instead of using it to pierce it. (A Class)

**Transformation Seal**: This seal is in essence the** True Transformation Jutsu** without the risk of killing or permanently deforming the user. This seal also uses the same amount of chakra a normal **Transformation Jutsu** would use since it's the seal the makes the changes instead of the caster. (Seal Crafting Level: Novice)

* * *

**Story Facts:**

**(1)**

I found that list here (ninjaweaponslist wordpress com) so you can go there and use its link to know more about the weapons. I will also try and use some of them now that I know they exist and how they are called.

**(2)**

That's the alternative name for _Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle_.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it took so long but good news is that my BETA already has Chapter 33. Also I hope that the first part of this chapter gives inside on how my version Fū came to be, how she got to where she is and how her relationship with Celina came to be.

Anyway, please review and thanks for reading.


	33. Chapter 33: Demonic Dance Part I

**Chapter 33: Demonic Dance Part I**

[Throne Room]

"Fufufu, I can believe how enjoyable it is to see these girls fight." A gleeful Freya remarked with a wicked grin as she watched the live video feed of Naruko fighting Fū and Celina.

It was so incredible to see possessions fighting while thinking they could escape her. It was laughable, but the struggle of mankind where entreating to her as they tended to develop into something completely different. After all, humans were so complicated and thought they were always right.

"Ho? My, oh my, guess you didn't have it in you, Naruko-chan." The blond remarked once she saw Celina smash her Thunder Fist into the Uzumaki's stomach. But, then she noticed something happening to the Uzumaki's neck which made her narrow her eyes.

"Change to camera C20 on the hypostyle hall then enhance at 20 times around Naruko Uzumaki's neck." The woman with a green eye and a red lens eye ordered.

"Right away, Freya-sama." One of the 20 servants replied and did as told.

The holographic monitor gained some static before changing cameras. Then when the image cleared it zoomed onto the left side of Naruko's neck while she was being shocked. Once it zoomed in properly, Freya saw the biohazard tattoo on the Uzumaki's neck.

The Queen of Witches' Song narrowed her mismatched eye even further. That thing was not natural and her spy informed her that the Uzumaki didn't have it when they had met nor before they had parted to sea. This meant the Uzumaki princess had achieved that thing between the voyage and the attack.

Then she saw the mark start to glow as if it was burning but it was only for a few seconds. That was followed by black veins, which shouldn't exist on the human body, started to spear as if it was an infection.

"Fuck…" she woman cursed while closing her eyes and leaning back on her throne. "I never thought you would create another Revenant. You really have no morals do you Hel-neechan." she commented while opening her eyes.

Once her eyes opened she saw that all 20 of her servants were dead. All of them were cut in various places; some had missing limb while other had their chest, stomach or head cut open. It was a blood bath that would normally make a normal person lose their mind or their stomach. Still, Freya paid it no mind as she looked at the woman sitting in of the white swirling chairs. This woman was eating a severed human arm with closed eyes as if it amplified the taste.

This woman was dress in a dark dress shirt, worn-out black pants, brown shoes and a black lab coat. All of these were stitched up as if they just gotten out of surgery and the same could be said for the woman's face and hands. Hell, the only thing not in stitches on the woman was her long green hair.

"Hey!" Hel protested while opening her yellow eyes with slit pupils. Then she toke a big bite out of the arm and spoke. "Donm pinm ditch onm mem." She swallowed her 'food.' "I didn't mean to give her a Curse Seal." she said as she looked at the image of Naruko unleashing her power.

"But ya gotta admit" She took another bite. "Itchs a good rechsult." then Hel swallowed and raised an eyebrow as Freya panned out the image to show a devil appearing over the Uzumaki. She whistled. That is the most rage filled and evil **Presence** I've ever seen." The greenette praised with a grin.

Freya knew that praise held even greater value because it came from someone who's **Presence** involved the dead. Yet, even with that Freya felt compelled to comment of something that always pisses her off about her dear older sister.

"I see your table manners haven't change at all dear sister." Freya commented while taking a sip of her wine glass. Hel responded to this by biting off the middle finger of the severed arm. To this the blond just rolled her eyes. "Now mind telling me why you are here? Perhaps going to help your new pet project?"

"Nah" She waved of the idea as if it were ridiculous. "I say she would need to die first for me to help her personally." The greenette responded while she continued to eat the arm. '_Of course she already died at the Valley of the End, but where is the fun in saying that. Besides I can use the excuse that I want to play with my little sister._'

"Really, now? Well with the way she's fighting I say by the end of the night she will be dead." The Queen commented while seeing they fast movements of the Uzumaki.

'_Really sister, what the where you thinking would happen when you gave this girl the ability to surpass the bodies limitations? Sure she could potentially make her body give a 10,000% effort, but the physical ramifications of doing so could probably kill her… Is that your plan dear sister?_' she analyze mentally. She thought that could probably be the case since her sister wasn't the kindest person around when it came to experiments. '_You were always the true definition of the word sadist. Heh, funny how you are the good twin and I'm the evil one._'

"Hey, can we play our little game? We haven't play in soooo long." Hel suddenly asked and

Freya just shook her head in the usual lack of tact in her sister. Yet she made the holographic monitor vanished. The she took the wine bottle from the hands of the corpse to her right and filled her glass.

"Fine. You start." she ordered while taking a sip of her wine and resting her head on her right fist. '_I wonder what will be our opening._' she though and then saw her sister produce a chain whip with a wooden stake handle from her right sleeve. '_Ah! So we'll play that, huh? But I do admit that I like this set up._'

"Die monster! You do not belong in this world!" Hel exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Freya.

"It was not by my hand that I am given flesh. I was called by humans who wish to be tribute." Freya responded to the accusation in the same manner on would speak to someone lesser than them.

"Tribute?! You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!" Hel spoke in outrage.

"Perhaps the same could be said for all religions…" Freya responded in an afterthought voice.

"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savoir such as you!" the stitched up woman declared while hardening her grip on her whip.

"What is a man? Nothing but a miserable little pile of secret! But enough talk…" the Queen proclaimed while getting up from her throne and throwing her wine glass to the ground where it shattered. "Have at you!"

With that both twins jump at each other and fought with the desires to kill each other. To them this was just how it should be. They were born for this struggle, lived for this struggle and would continue their struggle. Time had stopped for them but their destiny to fight against each other continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Hypostyle – Naruko vs Fū]

_**RAAAAAW!**_

"Shit!" Fū screamed while jumping with all her might and the added strength of her insect wings.

The berserking Naruko blasted right below in a running claw swipe. Not to mention that the white haired female was already inside the **One-Tail Chakra Cloak**.

"Okay, so this means the kid gloves are off." The greenette announce and forces her body to release the **Two-Tail Chakra Cloak** or in her chase Two-Wing since Nanabi had six wings and one tail.

Her cloak differed from Naruko's in that instead of ears on the head her cloak one horn. Another difference, as mentioned before, was that instead tails she had two buzzing wings extending out of the sides of her abdomen. Strangely enough, in this form the four physical wings she normally used seem to have disappeared and replaces by their two chakra counterpart. The finally difference was that her orange eyes seemed to start glowing with unnatural orange light behind them.

She was also thankful that Nanabi's chakra was starting to heal the damage she had taken; specially sealing her wounded foot which had started to hurt like one would expect it would getting stabbed through their feet. Regretfully, it had never been really as fast as she heard the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi from what Nanabi spoke of on those boring days.

"**Bring it, foxy!**" she taunted. Her fellow jinchūriki snarled at her in rage as their chakra flared.

{}

The first one to move was the rage controlled Naruko by way of a jump and double claw swipe combination. Fū dodged this to the right with her better maneuverability in the air. Kyūbi jinchūriki roared as she passed the holder of Nanabi, who grabbed the back of the enraged one and threw her back onto the ground.

The Uzumaki on pure instinct flipped and landed in the crouching position, but had to dig in her nails to stop herself for sliding on the ground. Then, with a small pause, she shot ten chakra arms at her flying opponent. The bronze skinned female buzzed left, right, up, down and in all manner of angles to dodge the uncoordinated frenzy of arms.

Then the buzzing female managed to fly out of the death zone by moving dangerously to the right. Thankfully, she was used to flying at high speeds, so she was able to land safely on a column. Still, there was no rest for the weary as 'Kyubi' proceeded to make one powerful jump at 'Nanabi' with a first notched back.

Once more Fū moved out of the way by dodging to her right as the Uzumaki's fist crashed into the column. She thanked all the torture she endured to make her faster as she saw the damage the fist created. You see, she had been expecting the fist to embed itself into the column, but instead it pulverize 3ft worth of height and all 3ft of thickness the thing had.

Still right faster the dodge Fū tackled Naruko with as much force as she could with the small distances between them. The white haired female running on pure instinct and rage did not like that tackle and rewarded her attacker by a vicious hammer fist to the skull. This made the mint green haired female let go as they both crashed onto the ground.

The instinct driven Naruko was the first to recover from the crash and rolled herself onto all fours while Fū tried to get her bearings back. Then, without any restraint or thought the Kyūbi jinchūriki ran in a burst on real speed and slammed her fellow jinchūriki with the force equivalent to a third of Tsunade's strength in a viscous uppercut. Said strength was still enough to shoot and nail the bronze skinned girl to the ceiling.

This was followed by the white haired female creating a purple colored Rasengan which was then trusted upwards by a red chakra claw. Seeing this, Fū quickly flipped to her feet and jumped out of the way as the attack exploded on the ceiling. Next, the Nanabi jinchūriki with a strong jump and beat of her wings she propelled herself towards her follow jinchūriki with her own attack ready.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Punch!**" she screamed out as the white haired female was retracting her chakra claw. Yet the attack did not land as her forearm was captured in a left-handed vice-grip and hammered with sledgehammer like right-hook. She was able to right herself in the air and land on her feet, but she could do nothing against the Bijū chakra charged tackle that followed.

The tackle not only made them crash into the ground, but made them leave a trail of broken and uprooted stone tiles. Once they stopped, the rage driven Naruko tried to take a bite out of Fū's neck. This was averted by the light chocolate skin putting her right arm in the way which causes her opponent to sink her fangs on the long white armlets.

"**Fuck off!**" the mint green haired screamed out and punch with her left as hard as she could. The Bijū chakra enhance fist hit the Uzumaki's head but said Uzumaki didn't even react besides biting harder. "**I said FUCK OFF!**" she screamed louder pushing at her opponent her free hand and both of her legs. This time the Uzumaki did let go as she kicked off her prey and then send flying by a burst of wind from her preys wings. Said prey then stood up and looked at her arm.

The white linen fabric of her armlet had been ripped off and it revealed the chainmail mesh underneath it. The piece of armor had managed to stop the bite from reaching the arm both considering the pain she felt it certainly did not stop the crushing pressure applied by the woman.

**RAAAAW!**

"**Oh, come on!**" Fū exclaimed while using chakra to sticky to the ground and crossed her. After this the shockwave created by the roar hit her full force. To her surprise even her chakra cloak was not enough to stop her bones and organs from feeling rattled inside her body by the attack.

This, probably unplanned, attack was followed by Naruko flew straight at Fū. The 18 year old saw this in time and rolled forward which made her pass bellow the soaring Uzumaki. She finished the roll and stood up while going through hand signs. Then she turned to her opponent while exhaling her **Hidden Art: Hiding in Scale Powder Jutsu**. Then shine from the gold color scale did not seem to affect the enraged woman but user was not expecting it to.

"**Let's see if you like this!**" she remarked and threw a lighting covered stinger at the powder. The explosion was heard and seen by everyone in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

[With Mjoll, Gamakichi and Celina before the explosion]

All three of them had been stuck in place while seeing the place the two jinchūriki had been. It had been completely unreal the amount of raw rage coming of the blond, now snow haired female. This was double for Gamakichi who had known Naruko when she was just a happy and fun loving prankster. Then there was that image that appeared over Naruko was just… evil.

"What the hell just happened? She was supposes to be out cold, if not dead after that." Celina wondered while the woman in top of her narrowed her yellow eyes at the spot.

"Gamakichi-kun, did Naruko-chan even knew how to produce such a powerful Presence?" the blond haired woman with a green line covering the left side of her face asked to the small toad.

"**No, and considering how she looked, I think she still out of it.**" Gamakichi answered as best he could while still shell-shocked over the event. But then she turned to the two females on the ground with a surprised expression. "**Wait a minute, who are you?**" he asked at the blond woman. Said woman put a confuse expression on her face looked at herself.

"Oh, this is my human from. Guess the seal malfunctioned at one point. But I'm still Mjoll so don't worry." Mjoll said while looking at her body. But then she her face turned serious as she sat on Celina's stomach. "But that's not important right now since we have more pressing matter to attend to. So…" she started while getting up and extending her hand to Celina. "Are you willing to make a truce?"

"What?!" both the branded and toad asked her in pure surprise. After all she was pretty much asking the killer to help their victim.

"Look, my partner is in trouble and I sure as hell can't stop her alone in this body. Plus I'm sure you want to save your lover. So, truce?" Mjoll tried to reason to them since this was the best option that did not involved fighting and seriously hurts the out of control Uzumaki.

Celina on the other hand looked at the hand that symbolizes the offer with a great deal of skepticism. She didn't know this people that just a few minutes ago she was trying to kill. Truth be told she still thought she had to kill them to escape this hell hole. But then again the winged woman was offering to help save Fū from their leader. Before long she heard an explosion on the ceiling and she sighed.

"Fine, we have a truce, but it would better if you promise me that Fū won't be hurt after we take down this castle." Celina said while taking Mjoll's hand so she could get up.

"Just her and not the both of you?" the griffin woman questioned to the wolf-branded. At the same time both she and Gamakichi noticed that the wolf girl had said "after we take down this castle" which meat she was planning to help them with the siege. That was something Mjoll had not offered but neither of them were going to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

"It's my fault we were captured and it's my fault that she's now fighting for her life." Celina answered as Gamakichi took her Tantō and hopped to the top of her head like it was normal for him. Yet she didn't mind a she could hear the fighting getting more violent. "Either way you can do with me what you will." She commented while turning off her **Blessing Seal** to conserved energy.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" they both heard while at the same time a knife flew and stabbed itself into the ground between them. Because of this they turned to see who was attacking them…

"Everyone!" both Gamakichi and Mjoll announce upon seeing the rest of Drill Unit running to them with Martel leading them.

"Where the hell is Valkyrie and who are you?" Martel question while sliding into a battle stand in front of them. '_Okay let's see. The frog is on top the wolf girl, there's an unknown woman standing beside them and no sign of Valkyrie. Shit things do not look good._'

_BOOOOM!_

"I think that answers one question." The blond with face paint similar to Mjoll's commented as they all saw the explosion. "Let's go before thing get worse!" the woman commanded while taking flight and heading into the direction of the explosion followed by the wolf girl.

"Wait a minute!" Martel ordered as she saw Ike, Elsy and Mist all run towards the explosion as well.

"It's really amazing how people run to trouble instead of away from it." Titania commented while before running after her youthful charges.

"Yeah, and if we survive this I think survival training is in order." Martel said as ran to after being left alone. '_I just hope we're not too late._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

[With Fū and Naruko]

'_You think that was enough to stop her?_' the green haired jinchūriki asked her demon through their mental link.

"**She was covered in Kyūbi's chakra so doubt that had any effect on her my little larva.**" Nanabi answered and she was proven right was a purple orb attached to a chakra claw came barreling towards her holder. The 18 year old flew up and easily dodge the attack as she stayed flying in the air. "**Although, I think you pissed her off even more.**" The rhinoceros beetle commented as they were assulted by another shockwave inducing roar.

'_Oh golly ge! What was your first guess?!_' the jinchūriki sarcastically questioned while flying upwards to escape the blast.

"**The two tails.**" Nanabi rapidly answered. It wasn't meant as a smart-ass response but more as a warning.

'_Aren't you suppose to be the luckiest Bijū?_' the now worried teenager asked to her tenant as she saw the dust clear and show an unharmed Naruko with two tails in her chakra cloak. Her tenant just responded with a humorous tone…

"**I'm the second luckiest actually. Never could beat Kyūbi on strip poker… Me and Nibi-nee never got a wink of sleep those nights if I remember correctly.**" Nanabi finished her remark with a giggle that could only be called perverted.

'_TOO MUCH INFORMATION!_' the teenager screamed to her tenant. After all she didn't even know how the other Bijū looked like which in of itself was creating a lot of warped and sick images of how her beetle could get _naked_ and _have sex_ with two other Bijūs.

Thankfully the berserking Uzumaki took mercy on her by attacking with a strong pounce. Regretfully, this was at least three times faster than the last tackle. Thus, both female went flying and crashed to the middle of one column and stopped when they smashed into the next one. Then Naruko once more tried to bite her opponent once more but her rage clouded mind didn't calculated speed of her body which made her face smashed into the column.

That gave Fū the chance she needed to kick her opponent off of her. Though she notices it took at least twice the amount of power behind her movement to get the Uzumaki off her. Right after that she threw a volley of ten stingers from each arm at the falling snow haired female. The chakra cloak made most of them bounce off harmlessly but at least four managed to enter and stab their target. Still the greenette notice that her opponent didn't even react to the one stab in her right shoulder or the one in her left foot.

"**Do you even feel pain?**" the Nanabi jinchūrki question herself out-loud and the response she got was a menacing growl from her opponent. '_Okay let's think here. She's on the ground and can only reach me by jumping or the columns. I can't really fly through this room without getting close to one of them so I don't have much maneuvering room._' she started to analyze her situation, but had to dodge to right to avoided another purple orb which took out the part of the column she was on.

'_Oh yeah… I almost forgot the she could do that. Dammit, I was supposed to fight until we could…_' she started to think, but then she realizes that this situation was what she really needed. '_Now, I just need a distraction so I can move to the right location. But where can I find one?_' she contemplated while trying to look around for what she need and still yep her eyes on her MVP.

"Partner! Wait!" the woman with brown eagle wings came flying and Naruko seemed to react to her.

'_Perfect._'

"Be careful little larva. Things could turn sour fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside Naruko's Mind]

_Mjoll?_

"No papa! That's not her!" the small voice called out to her.

_Not… her?_

"No papa! She was killed by the one attacking you!" the voice said and her mind was bombarded by images. The images depicted Mjoll and her soldiers being killed one by one by the mint green haired female.

_K-killed?_

"YES!" the voice screamed out in rage. Yet she felt pain and emptiness in her soul as she heard the new brought by the voice.

_Everyone…_

"Avenge her! Avenge her like you did for nii-sama!" the child implored to her.

_Avenge…_

"Yes, papa! You are an avenger because you need to kill the people that hurt you!" the voice commanded and she once saw the rush of images. But these images were from when she killed the man that killed her family.

_Kill… Hurt…_

"Yes and they worked for the people that killed your family! They killed Ken'ichi-niisama!" the child explained with a pain filled voice.

_Ken'ichi…_

_My… Kenichi…_

"YES THEY KILLED NII-SAMA, SO KILL THEM BACK!" the voice screamed in pure rage and pain. She felt that pain her it cut her heart deeply; it so much as the images of her son's death came. This was their fault, all of it, they… they… they…

_**YOU KILLED MY KEN'ICHI!**_

"**You won't get away with this.**" A weakened Kyūbi announce to the voice as it felt more of its chakra being taken.

"Don't worry mama. I'm doing this for you! The more papa kills the closer we'll be!" the disembodied voice said with giggle.

But the great fox didn't pay it any mind. No, the plan she had been thinking of was going to take some time to start. It needed Naruko angrier and for that it needed that thing to control its tenant for a while longer.

'_**Wait a little, you stupid kit and I'll get you out of this. It will hurt but I'm not like Minato or Kushina.**_' the fox thought to itself while gathering the needed chakra silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[With Everyone]

"Partner are you alright? It's me Mjoll." The human griffin spoke carefully as she saw her friend in pain. '_I still don't get why her hair is white now instead of her normal blond, but something tells me its bad news._'

Still as she tried to make her partner comeback to her senses, she noticed something was wrong. At first it looked like the Uzumaki had responded to her call but then it changed. The first indication had been when Naruko grabbed her head and started to mumble something about "Not her", "Killed" or "Hurt". Then she started crying tears of blood and Mjoll knew something was truly wrong. Not to mention that the Bijū chakra flared more violently as the chakra cloak around the berserking female started to boil as if it was water over the hottest flame.

"**Ken'ichi…**" the confuse Naruko muttered while holding her head in pain.

'_Wait! If I remember correctly that's the name of her son! But why is she muttering it now?_' the blond griffin female asked herself while feeling danger all around. She knew for the talk inside Naruko's mindscape that the topic of family was almost blacklisted, so to hear the woman mutter the name of her dead son in pain could not mean anything good.

"**My… Ken'ichi…**" Naruko muttered once more but this time everyone saw the bloody tears flow rapidly alongside the snarl her face a morphed into. Not to mention they could all see the Uzumaki's Presence hovering over her with the same look of pain and furry on the beautiful yet nightmarish devil woman's face.

"EVERYONE! MOVE!" Mjoll screamed while at the same time making her wing create a blast of wind around her that threw everyone off their feet and backwards a few feet away. At the same time she jumped and flew upwards.

"**YOU KILLED MY KEN'ICHI!**" the now completely out of control Naruko roared while pouncing with right claw at the ready.

Mjoll on the other hand was already in the air so it only took about three beats of her strong wings to take higher than the slash attack. Consequently the human griffin was able to dodge the attack without taking any damage unlike the stone tile floor which had received four deep slashes that represented the power of the chakra claws.

"**RAAAAW!**" The Uzumaki roared while looking upwards.

The roar had enough chakra behind it to create a shockwave that caught Mjoll by surprise and nearly send her crashing into the ceiling if she had not used her wing to change direction. At the same time Titania smashed the pommel of her _Battle Axe: Stone's Song_ on the floor. Once in contact with the stone tiles she concentrated and made five tiles float in the air. Then she let use the tiles of her besreking leader. The tiles hit and smashed on different parts of the jinchūriki's body, but the female didn't show any signs of even feeling the attack.

"**Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu!**" Gamakichi screamed while spiting a jet stream of water out of his mouth.

Celina seeing a chance took it and shoved her lighting covered hand into the water. This in turn cause the rapid stream to be charged with electricity before hitting it target. Said target was nailed by the attack in the back. She didn't scream in pain, but everyone saw that while the water turned to steam the moment it hit the chakra cloak the lighting it, the jet stream continued to hit the enraged female. That in turn causes the white haired females body to react by her muscles locking in place to do the electrical currents turning through her.

"Valkyrie-sama!" a worried and tired Elsy screamed and tried to move towards the woman, but was held her in place. "Let me go! I need to help her!"

"Not now! We need to find a way to control her first!" Ike tried to reason with the fourteen year old as she struggled with his grip.

"**YOU CONTROL HER LIKE THIS!**" everyone heard right before blur of orange rushed over the shocked Uzumaki. Next thing they knew the female was buried at least 2ft into the stone tile floor head face down. Then they notice that the second jinchūriki was buzzing over them with vicious smirk.

"Wait, you baka! We can work together now!" Celina yelled at her lover as she saw Fū quickly fired three **Wind Bullets** directly onto Naruko's head.

"**I know Celi!**" the greenette announced while throwing another Wind Bullet.

This time Naruko did react to the blow by trying to getting up in an explosion of rage and power. Then the Uzumaki created ten chakra arms and in each arm was a purple Rasengan. The white haired female continued by assaulting Fū with all of the orbs in an erratic pattern. This made the caramel skin teenager dodge, move and even bend in every way possible to not be harmed since the orb were now exploding.

Titania, seeing this, stabbed the bladed end of her battle axe into the floor and slashed upwards while concentrating the need chakra. The result was a wall of stalagmites rising 20ft tall between the arms and the flying female. The wall was easily destroyed by the attacks but it was enough to give the greenette some breathing room. At the same time Mjoll dove towards Naruko with her right fist notched back while it was covered by chakra.

"**Fist of the Beast King!**" the blond summon female screamed as she swung her punch and released the builtup chakra.

The release of the chakra resulted in a roaring lion head forming and smashed into the Uzumaki. This in turn forced Naruko onto her knees and arms but then she growled and her chakra flared as well as the arms.

"Look out!" Fū and Celina warned but it was two late as the third tail appeared on the chakra cloak and the arms grabbed the griffin woman.

Then without so much as an ounce on mercy the arms threw the woman to one of the column with enough force to go through it. Martel seeing this ran as fast as she could and then stretched her to catch the falling Mjoll. At the same time Fū threw her own chakra arm and gave Naruko a vicious straight punch in the face.

"**HEY FOXY!**" she yelled while retracing her chakra arm and turning her back to the women. "**YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!**" she taunted.

Plus she added to this by slapping her own ass and flipping the bird at the Uzumaki. The reaction was immediate as Naruko roared with enough force to pulverize the remaining parts of the stalagmite wall. That was all the Nanabi jinchūriki needed to take off flying with the Kyūbi jinchūriki in hot pursuit.

"Fū!" the wolf branded tried to yell but her lover was already out of ear shot. Then she looked back at where Mjoll was to see a brunette girl healing her. Thus, she quickly turned and started running towards the direction the jinchūriki went running/flying. "God dammit! She's always like this!" she complained while noticing that the red headed woman in armor had followed her.

"**She better have a plan or we're going to be in some deep shit!**" Gamakichi complained while holding onto the wolf-girl's head.

"Does she look like someone with a plan?!" Celina fired back with a fierce bite because all the stress this whole situation was giving her. Just then they heard the distinct sound of windows being broken

"Something tells me things just got a lot worst." Titania commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Outside]

_CRASH!_

'_Okay we're out! Now I just have to trick her into attacking that bitch!_' Fū analyze to herself as floated in the air over the courtyard and waited for the Uzumaki to jump out of the room.

The wait wasn't long as the Uzumaki jumped out of the room at her in a pounce. Regretfully her trained and battle hounded body reacted for her. This resulted in her dodging and hammering the Uzumaki towards the courtyard which was covered with a purple cloud.

"Oh shit! That's miasma!" the green mint haired curse in both great worry.

She had seen what that thing could do to humans thanks to experiments Freya had showed her. If the corrupted air didn't melt your skin and bones, you were transformed into a grotesque monstrosity. It was truly a sick and painful way to go and Fū feared that her own training had causes her more than just hers and Celina's freedom.

Yet, when Naruko fell into the cloud of corruption something the she had never seen before happen. Instead of hearing screams of pain she noticed that the purple cloud was actually being absorbed at a rapid pace towards the place the Uzumaki had fall into. It only took about five second for the entire miasma field disappear and reveal Naruko crunched on all fours over one of Freya's experiments.

The experiment looked like a human but it was naked, bloated and with innumerable amount of holes around its greased and oily, putrid flesh. From the holes you could a purple liquid oozing out of them. Fū knew that was liquid miasma that the creature realized into the air at high temperature which made the liquid become steam clouds easily.

'_Wait a minutes! There was supposes to be at least three of those Vomits to make a cloud that big. So, where are the others?_' the jinchūriki thought to herself while looking around for the other monster.

"**Look harder little larva. She managed to kill them and absorbed the miasma as she fell. I could say it was pure survival instinct but a far greater scale. Almost as if something else was controlling her and realize what the cloud was.**" Nanabi explained.

It was then that Fū noticed the two other chakra arms extending out of the cloak and impaling that other two _Vomits_. Not to mention that Naruko was now exhaling some miasma which combined with her still white eyes emphasize the evil aura she was exuding.

"**Better finish your plan fast or she might become an even greater danger.**" The giant beetle suggested/warned her holder.

"Roger that." the teen spoke while turning off her cloak and let her normal insect wings come out.

She followed that by shooting another volley of Wind Bullets at the Uzumaki to her attention. The attack did what it was supposes to and the out of control Naruko once more set her sights on the caramel skinned girl. With that accomplished she swiftly turned and flew up as Naruko jumped to the wall and proceeded to climb it with her claws.

"Freya I hope you're ready to face two pissed off jinchūriki." Fū announce with a devilish smirk on her lips as she flew to window of throne room with the berserked Uzumaki after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Throne Room]

Through the entire room all one could here were the sounds of a fierce battle between twin sisters. You could hear the rattle from Hel's chain whip as it extended and hit the ground, machines or Freya's clothing. Alongside this could hear the blades of throwing knives, hatchets and crosses with bladed edges slicing through the air.

Yet none of these weapon managed to land more than glancing cuts on the Witch Queen. She webbed through the chain strikes, parried the knives with her hands, caught and threw back the hatchets while the crosses where burn away by chakra blasts from her fingers.

"HeheHAHAHA, THIS IS SO FUN!" Hel laughed as she swung her chain whip vertically at Freya. The mismatched eyed woman jumped to the left to avoid the whip. Once she was safe she turned and saw the thing cut through another computer panel.

"I see you still let out your battle lust dear sister." Freya commented as she saw the grin of her sister's face. This grin was something that could only be produce by a true sadistic serial killer who has lost all touch with reality. '_Yet to her this is nothing but a game._' she thought to herself as her twin sister started laugh uncontrollably.

That all she need to know the next attack would come. The attack came in the form of five hatchets and twenty knives. She swiftly caught one of the hatchets with her right, used it to cut down the other four by their wooden handles and twirled it into a makeshift shield that blocked all of the knives. Then she stopped the spin and threw the weapon back at her sister who threw it to the side with a crack of her whip.

"NICE! WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE?!" a very happy Hel screamed in pure pleasure as she threw another volley of attacks. This volley of attacks came in the form 50 crosses with bladed edges which Hel produces from her stitched up science coat. The attack of itself made Freya's mismatched eyes narrow.

"Enough of this child's play Hel!" she screamed as her body dissolved into a colony of bats.

The colony quickly rushed forward and passed by the crosses unharmed. Hel, on the other hand, just stood still and grinning as the colony rushed at her. Then, right before the colony would hit her, she crackled her whip at the bats. Yet part of the colony transformed into Freya's left hand and grabbed the chain.

"Cool!" Hel responded to this event with the same enthusiasm a child would. Her grin got even larger, if possible, as the arm pulled her into the right fist that had formed. Then, as her abdomen was hit by the fist and the left grabbed her right arm, the other bats united and formed the rest of Freya.

"You're a damn fool." Freya growled and released the built up chakra in her fist. The release of chakra created a small shockwave and then Hel was sent flying through a wall. "Now why don't you take our fight seriously for once you damn Frankenstein reject." The blond ordered while holding her sister's right arm which the last attack had ripped off. Yet her sister's answer did not come because the window to her right exploded.

"Time to kill some witches!" she heard a female voice screamed at her right before the movement sensors in her body warned her of the incoming attack.

Knowing that her design with the mix of years of battle hounded instincts let her move out of the way with expert ease. Then without missing a beat she kicked up with her right leg at great speed. Once she felt contact with the person's stomach she took the limb back and did a drop-kick on the person's back. With this done she looked down and that the end results of her abilities was her foot on Fū's back.

"Heh, What this Fū-chan? Are you perhaps betraying me?" Freya asked while applying more pressure on the jinchūriki's back.

"I was never loyal to you remember." Fū remarked through gritted teeth. '_Dammit! How long those it take foxy to climb up here? I'm good as dead without her!_' she wondered with Freya none the wiser.

"You what Fū, perhaps you're right or" She stomped on her back. "Perhaps you forgot just who is your master." the Witch Queen commented and then to prove her point activated a seal in the back of the greenette's neck.

"GYAAAA!" the teenager screamed in horrible pain as she felt her body being electrocuted and boiled from the inside out. But the pain only lasted a few seconds. "You really *huff* are a cold *huff* blooded bitch." she huffed out with her head to the floor.

"It comes with the job." Freya responded with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Besides everyone need a good-" was as far as she got before a strong roar interrupted her.

Not to mention blew her short hair and dark blue coat to the side because of the power behind it. After the roar ended she turned to see the out of control Naruko crutched before the broken window and snarling at her. Then she noticed the three tails and raises an eyebrow at the sight and the manifestation of the girl's **Presence** which floating over her. Although, the small huffs of miasma escaping out of the Uzumaki's mouth were somewhat surprising and perplexing.

"Is this your plan? Send a rabid beast on me?" the Queen mocked but the girl under her foot didn't respond. Even so she continued her taunting. "If than is so…" she started threw Hel's arm to side while opening her arms fully. "Have at you raging beast of the underworld!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside Naruko's mindscape]

She was mad… No, a better description was angry beyond reasoning. But she didn't understand, she didn't understand why seeing that woman standing over Fū made her this angry. It was as if something was taken from her, as if something was being denied to her, as if…

"She's dead! Papa she's dead! THAT BITCH KILLED OUR PREY! **MAKE HER PAY!**" the child like voice screamed in great rage to the point it's voice morphed into something monstrous at the end. But that was of the reasoning the already raged controlled Naruko needed to understand she needed to know she had to kill the woman standing in front of her.

That was all that was needed now…

'_**This is bad. The miasma made this thing hold on the kit stronger. Now I really need to blast the hell out of this place.**_' Kyūbi thought upon seeing this turn of events. Then it turned as much as it could with its binding and looked at the giant crystal in the mindscape.

'_**Minato and Shinigami-sama you're both fucking idiots! You should have made the seal easier for you to save her instead of waiting for the last Goddamn fucking moment!**_' it thought while gathering even more of its chakra and hoping the release of it would not kill the Uzumaki. After all it's plan was very dangerous to complete, considering the body was already tearing itself apart left and right with every movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Throne Room]

Freya didn't have to wait long before the Uzumaki pounced at her but all she did was smirk and wait…

Fū quickly understood why the woman didn't even try to defend herself when Naruko smashed into a transparent beehive like barrier that made a ripple effect from the center of the hit. Then the teenager noticed that the black hexagonal cufflinks on the sleeves of Freya's coat were blowing red.

"Heh, the Mark X-20 Kinetic Barriers, able to take on 3,000 pounds of explosives without a scratch." The woman explained as she watched the Uzumaki slash at the barrier wildly. At the same time she stomped hard on Fū's back to stop the teen from impaling her foot with a stinger the girl had pull out during her little speech.

"But enough talk about how my ancient technology is better than that cheap imitation for the _Land of Snow_…" the Witch Queen started and turned off the barrier while Naruko was in mid swing.

That left the white haired female out of balance as her claws ripped through the floor. Taking advantage of this Freya disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared kneeing Naruko in the face. Then before the 6ft female could do anything she grabbed her, picked her up, made them spin and finally threw the Uzumaki over her shoulder and towards the raining battlefield before the castle.

Seeing this Fū flipped into a standing position and reactivated her two tail cloak. Then she quickly flew at Freya with stingers at the ready. Regretfully for her she Freya handled her the exact same way that she did Naruko. As a result she too joined the Uzumaki in the impromptu flight towards the battlefield.

"Now let us see which monster is better." Freya announces with a smirk and then jumped through the broken window to follow her new play things.

Seconds later Hel came out of the wall she had been punched through like nothing ever happened. In fact the only marks on her that could tell you she had been in a battle were her missing arm and the dust of her. Surprisingly enough the part where her arm had been ripped was not bleeding and she didn't show any signs of pain.

"Aaaaaw is the fight over?" she questioned while looking around the room and noticing that there was no one there. At this she sighed and puffed her cheeks like some child. She didn't even pay attention to the tentacles like appendages that came out of the part her arm was ripped and dash towards the discarded limb. The tentacle swiftly caught the arm and reattached it in its place like nothing happened.

"Well then…" she started while wiggling the fingers in her right hand to make sure everything was in order. "I guess all I have to do now is watch."

With that sentence finished she ripped her own right eye out without any sign of pain. Then when the eye laid of her open palm it move a little and slowly started to blink back at her. After that the eye started to vibrate and 1-2-3-4 bat wings exploded from it sides alongside four long and thin spider like legs at the underside.

"Hey baby! I got a mission for you. Are you ready?" Hel asked the little creature and it blink at her as if understanding her. "Good! Your mission is to fly to the battlefield and show mama what's happening. Now go!" she ordered while pointing to where the creature had to go. Again the creature blink and this time took flight to complete its mission.

As the creature flew off Hel sighed and moves to pick up a severed leg for one of the dead servants. After taking picking it up, she goes and sits on the floor of the broken window. Then she let her legs swing over the edge while eating.

It was at this moment that a figure dress in a black suit, black gloves and black face mask materialize beside the woman. Also from the shape of the body and the voice you could tell the figure was that of a woman.

"All remaining servants have been reconfigured to serve the new leader of this castle my lady." the unnamed female spoke on bent knees.

"Good. Now please leave and let me enjoy the rest of the siege." Hel ordered the woman while she took a bite of the leg.

"Hai" the woman said and disappeared the same way she came.

"Now all that's left us see which is stronger…" Freya started and a vicious grin appered on her face. "Two demons born by the selfishness of mankind or a goddess turned into one by the desire of mankind?"

She already knew the answered to this questioned but it didn't matter to her. This battle was only a single domino to fall in the intricate pattern that life created. Hell just getting here was an adventure in of itself because of all the unknowns that occurred. But where was the fun in doing something predictable?

Nowhere if you asked her. Thus, she sat there on that edge filled with broken glass, missing one eye, eating a human leg and waited for the battle that was to come. Plus she loved seeing Freya get mad and frustrated when something started going wrong.

As she continued to smirk one of the monitor still working showed the image of a device meant to absorb energy. The image lasted for a few seconds before the monitor and panel attached to it exploded.

* * *

_Next Time: The final piece of the Demonic Dance_

* * *

Jutsu Library:

**Fist of the Beast King**: Technique created in honor of the great lion. It's a simple straight fist covered with chakra that is release by the user before the moment of impact. The trick is to concentrate on creating the shape of a roaring lion and the force the technique applies on impact. (C Class)


	34. Chapter 34: Demonic Dance Part II

**Chapter 34: Demonic Dance Part II**

[Inside the hypostyle]

They had run as fast as they could, but it was not enough as they reached the shattered remains of the once beautiful stained glass window.

"Dammit, we're late!" Celina curses as she slid to a stop alongside Titania and the feline laguz.

"**Did they jump?**" Gamakichi questioned worriedly while leaning over Celina's head to see down. Just then they heard something similar to stone being smashed. This sound was soon followed by an orange figure passing by them in its ascended through the castle wall. Not to mention the figure was fast enough to make a short upward gust of wind follow it.

"That was Uzumaki-san!" the sliver cat laguz, Vivi, announce as she managed to catch the smell as the woman passed them.

"Are ya sure, little kitty? That smelled like her but the scent was way to fox like!" Nina commented, as the others members of _Drill Unit_ got there.

Mjoll had been especially thankful that being trained alongside Ocarina in the summoned world so she could take being smashed through a column. Still didn't mean she would be able to stand without support if Martel hadn't caught her and Mist healed her.

Just then, they heard the sound of another window being broken. This made most of them move the edge and look up to see the source of the sound. All they saw were the three tails of the out of control Naruko enter a room.

"Oh shit! That's the throne room!" Celina yelled upon recognizing the location of the room in contrast to the one they were in. '_For the love of Luna and her Holy Moon! Fū please tell me you're not planning on fighting Freya! You're going to get yourself and Naruko killed!_'

Regretfully for her, the answer came in the form of both Naruko and Fū flying out of the throne room at high speeds. Worst yet, was that Freya herself jumped after them while transforming into that colony of cyber bats.

"Okay, this is officially at mad house." Martel growled as she saw the two jinchūriki flying backwards, while being followed by a woman that could transform into a colony of bats. "Celina you live here, don't you? So tell us what to do here." she commanded while turning to the wolf branded, but she was already jumping out of the broken window.

At first, she thought the wolf girl had tried to kill herself, but like when fighting with Naruko Celina ran down the side of the wall with Gamakichi still perfectly balance on her head. At this, Martel shook her head in frustration and then turned to Titania.

"Please tell me you can make a staircase out of the stonewall." the blond asked to the redhead with a pleading look.

At seeing this, Titania let a small smirk appear on her lips before taking out Stone's Song. After that she stabbed the battle axe's pommel into the floor while concentrating both her chakra and her intent. Then, just as Martel had asked, a long staircase leading to the courtyard started to form from the stone slabs beside the broken window.

"I think a can." Titania said softly with a small proud smirk. Martel rolled her eyes and then quickly ran down the stairs alongside everyone else. But she noticed that Mjoll herself was running them.

"Hey, why are you running? Don't you have wings to fly?" she asked but it was Mist that answered.

"I told her not to fly just yet. When Uzumaki-san threw her right wing took at lot of damage once she hit the column. It would be best for her to not fly right now even if I healed her for the most part." the brunette explained because Martel had not heard those medical orders do to the older woman leaving after she had started healing the griffin woman.

"Enough talk! We need to reach my partner now!" Mjoll ordered while grabbing and carrying Elsy who was lagging behind.

"Thanks *huff* and *huff* sorry…" the exhausted Elsy said while holding onto the woman. '_Dammit! I'm still too weak to do anything right!_' the young chestnut haired girl berated herself, while her idol's mount carried her again.

But Mjoll saw the young archer's strife and decided to help her, if only a little. She had always been a sucker for children, but right now she needed to think about the soldiers moral not a child's self-esteem problem. That would come after they won this fight.

"Hey, chin up hatchling! We need good fighters and you're a great fighter. Besides if this is not your time to shine there will always be other times. But you need to train and survive for that, got it?" the woman with war paint spoke to the girl and got a nod in response which made her smile at little.

'_But right now we need to get to that battlefield._' everyone thought at the same time while they continued to run towards the gates which would lead them toward a battle between monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Battlefield outside the Castle]

"Masaru-san we need help!" one of the soldiers from Naruko's group yelled as she and three of her friends were surrounded by ten samurai. Her call was answered a wave of shadows washing over them and the enemies in seconds. Then, just as fast as the shadows appeared they disappeared with only the soldiers and a clearly tired Masaru visible who was using his sword as a support to stand.

"Thanks Masaru-sama!" one of the soldiers yelled, before the group moved to fight alongside their brothers and sister in arms.

Masaru on the other hand had stayed to catch his breath. At first, he had fought with just his sword skills but the enemies just kept coming. This in turn, made him reluctantly use his ace. The ace came in the form of the ability to control any and all shadows within his field of view. Of course, this ability had being granted to him by his Katana: _Night's Whisper_.

Yet this ability came with a price and that was a great consumption of his average chakra reserve. He was never a man that loved to exercise unless it was to impress the ladies. He rather chose to spend his day on a beach chair with a pint of ale and see the hot girls play in the water. But in this world he knew he needed to defend himself which was why he had taken to the sword. After all, you could win a swordfight with minimal effort so long as you knew where to move.

Then, he bought the damnable katana on a market at a really cheap price. Regretfully it was only after he had taken out the sword during a full moon did he learn just _why_ the thing was so cheap…

"**Hehehe, I haven't eaten in a loooong time. You should really keep this up!**" a disembodied voice called out to the swordsman in reference to the bodies of his enemies.

"If I kept fighting *huff* like this I'll be dead *huff* before the end of this siege." Masaru responded while staring at his shadow with was not suppose to be there considering the storm clouds had blocked the morning sun's rays.

"**Well…. we could join forces and cause more carnage.**" his shadow suggested with clear distrusted at its own suggestion.

"And have you crawling all over me? Not a chance Morris." Masaru remarked and after finally getting his second wind, he started to run at the next batch of samurai. Yet his shadow, which was actually the spirit trapped in his sword, spoke while he ran.

"**You think I WANT to literally crawl up a dude's ass?! HELL NO!**" Morris screamed in pure disgust at the notion. Then he sighed in a very depressing way. "**Oooooh, why did I have to get a man as my master instead of a pretty, sensual and voluptuous female in the starts of her sexual spring? OOOOooooh, the things we could've done in the sunlight or at a candle's heavenly soft light! OH WOE IS ME!**" the shadow cried out in an extremely overly dramatic fashion that Masaru was already uses to.

"It's the same reason I got a sword with the spirit of a guy inside." the swordsman started as he jumped into the air, did a 360 degree flip, landed on the shoulder of a samurai and stabbed his Kanata into the opening for the neck.

Then he twisted the sword and pulled it out to jump onto the head of another armored samurai as the first one exploded in a mess of black tentacles. The tentacles then sprang towards all directions and impaled 12 enemies. This, including the one he had landed on which made him jump to the ground. After that, all of the tentacles dashed back to their source while dragging the impaled samurais. Once the 13 enemies were smashed together they burst into what looked like black flames that left nothing but 13 blue wisps.

"The Maker hates connoisseurs of the feminine flesh like us my dear friend." Masaru finished as he saw the wisps fly towards scabbard of his katana. There he could clearly hear the sound of something crunching.

"**Yeah…**"he said while chewing."**You're probably right my friend.**" He finished his meal."**But at least we got the sweet and sexy birdie now.**" the spirit in the sword commented while he finished eating the souls. Although, he had to admit those things barely had any flavor in them. '_**Almost if the things had been dead for years.**_'

"Hey! Leave Kalina-chan out of this you pervert." the raven head growled in jealousy and went to attack the next batch of enemies.

"**Look at the pot calling the kettle black.**" Morris muttered, but then he felt his owner stop his moment. "**Hey, why did you stop all of a sudden?**" he asked but he didn't get any response. Because of that he made an eye manifest itself on Masaru's shadow and look towards the direction his fellow pervert was looking at. "**Oh, this is really bad…**" the spirit commented as he saw two orange figures flying out of the top floor of the castle.

"I figured as much." the swordsman remarked and ran toward Nalu's location which was where the orange lights were heading. All the while, Morris kept quiet because he could not believe the demon inside that blond bombshell had been let lose.

'_**I knew I should have warned Masaru about the demon I sensed inside that girl.**_' the sword spirit thought to himself, as a ground of ten samurai stood in front of his wielder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[With Armstrong]

"Soldiers, stand tall and fight for your honor and freedom!" Alex Luis Armstrong screamed to the troops fighting alongside him as he grabbed and threw one of the many samurai head first into the ground.

At the same time one of the last Rages pounce at him, since, he a few moment earlier, he had bashed in the skull of its partner. That had, of course, made the creature insane and for the last few minutes it had tried to kill him with reckless abandon. But Armstrong was ready for the attacked and moved far quicker than a man of his build and mass was supposes to.

With ease, his right hand grabbed the Rage's neck and gripped it hard enough to started choking the creature. He followed this by assaulting the creature's ribs with a Haymaker with enough force that he felt the ribs crack under his spiked knuckle buster equipped fist. Then in one quick movement he smashed the creature into the ground and stomped its head with foot hard enough that one could clearly hear the _splat_ from the brain exploding out of the crushed skull.

"Major! What is that in the sky?!" one of his/Naruko's soldiers screamed worriedly over the rain storm. At this, Armstrong looked towards the direction the soldier pointed at in the sky. What he saw was two orange lights coming out of the castle and heading to the battlefield.

"I do not know, but I'll find out! Wilson you are in charge!" the Major ordered as he trusted his hands in the muddy ground while applied chakra to the spiked knuckle buster to help him manipulated the earth.

Armstrong then created a giant ramp made of rock hard earth that split the army between him and the location the lights were falling to. Then he hardened the ground he was standing in until it became a boulder. With the done he quickly swiped his hands from front to back which causes the boulder to launch itself up the ramp with him on it. All of these actions culminated in him launching himself and flying on the boulder towards the location the lights were going to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

[With Aden]

He had been fighting these weak but abominable creatures for a long time. He didn't like to fight, not after he lost his wife and daughter to those slavers because of his stupid pride. But he knew he had to fight because his leader was fighting so what happened to him didn't happened to anyone else. She wanted peace and so he would fight. Be it by axe, claw, teethes or flames he would destroy this abominations with extreme prejudice.

"**Yol Toor Shul!**" he screamed in his native tongue and exhaled an unstoppable orange flame that incinerated the 12 enemies in front of him. Then with a mighty swipe of his red scaled tail he knocked down 5 other samurais behind him.

After this he looked around and noticed that the enemies kept coming, but not in infinite waves that came from the castle. Instead it was the enemies already in the battle field that refuse to fall unless to destroyed that entire body or the head. Thus, he closed his red reptilian eyes and whispered…

"**Laas Yah Nir.**" his red scaled lips let out softly and he opened his eyes. With this now his eyes were able to see all of the life forces around him. He could see them all; the soldiers, the undead and even the griffins flying in the skies. The only problem is that the auras were all red under this power instead of their own unique color. Just then he felt and saw two incredibly strong auras falling onto the battlefield.

'_So Uzumaki-san truly had a demon inside her. But why is there another one so similar, yet so different from her?_' he thought as he ran towards the auras while his scale covered body rammed through the army of armed samurai. He didn't have to worry about their swords since his scale where at the very least strong as steel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[With Nalu and Roy]

"Mustang-san! Catch!" Nalu yelled while wrapping a water whip, which was connected to her trident, around the neck of the last Rage. Then she threw the beast at Roy with surprising force considering she was running low on chakra from all the defensive structures she had to erect out of water. Still Roy saw the creature flying at him and snapped his fingers while activating the seals on the black gloves.

As if by the grace of God or any other higher being the gloves actually worked in a controlled fashion. This in turn let him direct the explosion to where he wanted it too. As such the creature's head exploded in a shower of flames that traveled through the rest of the body as it continued its flight. Seeing this Roy jumped to the side and let the headless body sail passes him to smash against a group of enemies. Then he fueled those flames to consume the group of ten.

"ROY! SOMETHING IS COMING!" Riza screamed as she, Kalina and the griffins came flying to his and Nalu's location.

Thanks to scream, Roy and Nalu looked at the raining skies. Then through the rain they saw orange light heading towards them. Roy acted quickly and threw himself as fast and hard as he could with the little distance between them. As a result they were both able to move out of the way in time to escape the crashing bodies of light.

"Thanks…" the aquamarine haired said while she tried to get up and thankfully Roy was enough of a gentleman to get up first and offer her hand instead of trying to rub up against her. "What was that anyway?" she asked while seeing the trenches created by whatever fell from the sky.

"I have no idea but-" was as far as Roy could get before the sound of thousand of bats came screeching in. At this he and everyone else turned to see what it was.

It turned out to be a colony of bat that covered the skies with their black bodies and the red underside of their wings. Then the colony slowly gathered a few feet before the trenches. What followed surprised everyone as the bats started to gather and parts of a human started to become visible until they could see...

"Freya!" the trident wielding woman yelled out in anger upon seeing the woman that hunted _Sea Heart_ for as long as she could remember.

Everyone turned and saw a woman like you would expect a count of a castle to dress. As such they saw Freya standing there dress in her blue theme clothing. In fact, to the more educated like Roy and Riza the woman actually looked like a female version of the vampire Count Dracula. Hell, she even had what appeared to be fangs from what they could see from to her smirk.

At the same time, everyone noticed that the samurais stopped attacking and started to block while forcing back the troops. Then after forcing the troops back the samurai only blocked, but did not move from their positions. This made an arena around Freya and the two bodies that with her.

"Come at me demons of men's lust for power." Freya ordered and everyone heard a roar that could only be describe as a monster looking for blood.

{Bayonetta: Blood & Darkness _/watch?v=_nfEZUR0_sY_}

Right after the roar that resonated through the whole battlefield and explosion occurred as well as two orange blurs sped towards Freya. Freya for her part simply jumped, flipped over the blurs and landed on the ground unharmed while one blur crashed into the samurais and another flew to the skies.

"Is that all you two girls have? It's so disappointing." she taunted without even turning to face the two figures that attacked her.

"**Let's see if you like this!**" Fū responded to the taunt while creating a baseball size sphere of electricity between her hands. "**Lightning Style: Thunder Grenade!**" she yelled and then pitched the attack at Freya.

At the same time 10 chakra arms grabbing samurai exploded from the crowd Naruko fell into. This was followed by Naruko herself appearing by way of a supersonic scream that threw the samurai off her. The she started to fling the samurai at Freya.

Seeing this, the Witch Queen swayed left and right or even jumped over the bodies. Then she felt the static electricity from Fū's attack over her which made her shoot her left hand upwards to catch the attack. The attack hit as she back handed another body heading to her. But instead of the attack causing damage in her it was absorbed into her hand harmlessly. Yet she didn't get a chance to gloat about it as a chakra arm controlling a purple Rasengan shot at her.

Acting quickly she sidestep the chakra limb with expert finest. Then she swiftly grabbed the extending arm with her right hand. What followed next surprise both of the jinchūriki as the arm was ripped from the point of impact. But as the remaining part of the arm was absorbed into Freya's hand Fū understood that the ripping effect was from the woman cutting the flow of chakra so abruptly.

Yet the rage filled Naruko could not understand what had happened and it fueled her anger. This made her dash at the woman on all fours like any animal ready for the kill would. Then Naruko pounced while Fū dived at the Witch Queen. But the woman smirked at the jinchūriki's efforts.

To further humiliate them she transform into the bat colony instead of blocking the attacks. Then the colony rushed upwards to avoid the claw swipe from Naruko, but at the same time attack the diving Fū. The greenette saw this and fired another Thunder Grenade at the colony. But the colony simply separated enough so the sphere would pass by them harmlessly and hit Naruko. Then they reunited and blasted towards her faster than she thought.

"**Get away from me!**" the girl ordered making her wings beat faster to fly higher. Well she tried to but part of the colony morphed into Freya's right hand, grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

"Fū, you know I don't waste good resources!" the reconstructed Freya taunted and smashed her opened left palm at the teenagers expose stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of the jinchūriki.

Then, to add insult to injury, she gripped the red chakra cloak and ripped it from the caramel skin while simultaneously throwing her downwards. These actions ended in the greenette smashing against Naruko's back while Freya absorbed the demonic chakra with both hunger and greed. Naruko for her part did not like being a landing pad for the girl. As such she grabbed the teenager head and threw her off while at the same time jumping at the floating Freya.

Fū on the other hand continued to sail through the air while she tried to stop herself. Thankfully she was saved from smashing into something that would have killed her. Then she opened her orange eyes to see just who saved her…

"Wow! What are you?" she asked slightly winded to the creature holding her in its claws and strong arms. The creature was about 7ft tall reptile with red scales, strong long arms, wings, legs and a tail. More surprising was that the creature was clearly bipedal considering it impressive pectorals and the way it was standing on its legs.

"Dovah Sahqon." the creature responded to her and let her down gently.

"Aden! We need fire!" she heard a man with black hair yell and the creature nodded. Thought she had no idea on how they were going to produce flame with this rain besides…

"**Yol Toor Shul!**" Aden screamed and exhaled a tidal wave of flame straight at Freya who had smacked Naruko down to earth with a vicious axe kick to the back of the skull. Then she heard the black hair man snapped his finger and immediately the flame exploded into an even greater tidal wave. Freya, on the other hand, first heard the roar of flames and turned see the incoming inferno.

"Shit!" the mismatched eyed woman cursed in slight fear. Then she rapidly turned the lower part of her body into the bats and boosts herself high enough to escape the raging flame. Then her enhance hearing heard the sound of arrows cutting through the air and rain.

Thus, she transformed completely into the colony of bats and was able to separate enough to escape the volley of ten arrows. Then the colony was send crashing down an explosion over them. But before hitting the ground she reformed only to jump to right so she could evade another tidal wave flames. This in turn put her between 20 floating water swords that quickly shot towards her.

Thinking quickly she activated her kinetic shield which made the swords smash and dissipated on it harmlessly. With that done she kept the shield to analyze her situation while crossing her arms and leaning on her right foot.

'_Let's see what we had… Roy Mustang is here with his flames so Riza Hawkeye must be close with her unsurpassed marksmanship. Not surprising considering they joined Naruko. This in turn means Armstrong isn't far behind with his impressive control of earth chakra. Then we have a Red Dragon which means more fire for Roy-kun plus the griffins which can produce wind to enhance the flames. After that we had Nalu Waves with her infamous Trident: Neptune which controls water to a near perfect degree. Then that little traitor Fū is working for them which means Celina is not far behind either._' at this she smirked as her red lens eye continued to analyze the stats of her opponents.

"This might actually pose somewhat of a challenge." she remarked while turning off the shield. Just then Naruko appeared with a claw ready to cut her to shreds but she was smarter and smashed her elbow on Naruko's gut. She grabbed the Uzumaki's neck and threw the white haired woman over her shoulder while trying to absorb the jinchūriki's chakra. Yet this she could only rip half a tail's worth which the enraged female fill almost instantly as she fell on all fours.

"**Lighting Style: White Lighting!**" she heard Fū cry out and her censors warned her of a spike in the electricity around which was heading straight at her head. Thus she quickly moved her head to side in time to see a white bolt of lighting ran pass her and strike one of her Marionette Samurai. Then she turned towards the girl…

"**Yol Toor Shul!**" the red dragon screamed once again, which made her put her shield up in response.

Yet, as the flames passes by and over her shield she felt the ground below her rumble. This in turned made her look down with a raised eyebrow. She was rewarded by two chakra claws bursting out of the ground, grabbing her head and slamming her into the ground faster than she had expected. This cause her to prematurely release the shield as Roy enhanced the flames and Fū threw a Thunder Grenade.

The explosion of flames and electricity surrounded her completely and utterly. But that was the least of her worries as the chakra claws dragged her through the muddy earth and then threw her to a group of Marionette Samurai. Yet this proved to be a good thing as she was able to place two of her mindless soldiers in front her to avoid being pierced by two chakra tails.

Then she felt the claws still gripping her head try and pull her back. Thus she quickly absorbed part of the chakra to remove the grip but that didn't stop Naruko who was already in mid jump. Seeing this Freya mentally commanded her soldiers to form a wall between her and the enraged jinchūriki. The samurai followed wordlessly and with inhuman precision, but even though they gave her a chance to escape they did not last more than one of Naruko's slashes.

"Hehe, come now! Is that all the great child of prophecy has?!" Freya taunted while running way form the massacre the white heard female was creating.

Yet she didn't get far as a wall was erected before her. The dirty blond haired woman managed to stop before hitting it. Then she back pedaled only to hit another wall while one on each side of her appeared and in essence boxing her in.

"Look up bitch!" Freya heard someone scream at her which made look up. This made her notice the walls where at least 30ft high with a single opening on the top. At the top her red lens eye located Fū who was holding a stone slab with on hand and a half ram sing on the other. "**Hidden Art: Hidden in Scale Powder!**" the girl exhaled the golden color powder while throwing a kunai and slamming the stone slab down.

For Freya what happened next could only be seen thanks to her red lens eye. One the slab was thrown down the walls became a completely close box. Then the walls rapidly started to lower themselves while the kunai hit the wall besides her head. At this she turned to see while the jinchūriki thrown…

"A kunai with an explosive tag?" she questioned to herself in wonder but that did not last long as her left eyebrow started to twitch. "I knew using even one percent of sister DNA to heal the jinchūriki's poisoning was going to come back and haunt me." the woman cursed right before the enclose space exploded thanks to both the tag and the powder.

"Nice work Major." Mustang congratulated as everyone felt the thud of the explosion as Armstrong kept lowering the stone structure into the ground until it was not visible. They had been really lucky that Alex had fallen to their side a during Roy and Aden's last combined attack.

"Just helping an old friend and doing my part of the work. But now we have to find a way to stop Uzumaki-san and those soulless creatures." the giant shirtless muscled man as the girl with green mint hair buzzed to them and their leader continued to rip through the samurais to shreds like a rabid animal.

"I'll *huff* help you. *huff*" Nalu panted out as her leg gave out and left her with only her trident holding her in place. Not to mention that she looked even more tired with her head wet from the rain, panting from chakra exhaustion and her almost unfocused eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You can barely stand as it is." Roy commented while holding. '_I'm not surprise she's like this considering she's been using an ancient weapon. Maker knows using those things for long periods of time can actually kill a person from chakra exhaustion._'

"But *huff* my army… *huff*" the aquamarine haired female mutter while she tried to regain her composure. '_Dammit! Father was right when he warned me that using Neptune out of the sea would be troublesome. It was only luck that it raining and even then Neptune is using more chakra than normal._'

Then everyone heard a great roar from somewhere inside the group of samurai. That roar was accompanied by some of the enemies being thrown into the air. Then said enemies were captured by chakra arms that quickly and violently threw them to different part of the battlefield. Seeing this Major Armstrong quickly created a wall between his allies and the flying bodies. They all heard the sickening thuds, clangs and crunches of the armored bodies as the unceremonious smashed the wall without any chance of stopping before it. After the rain of bodies stopped Fū quickly flew to the top of the wall and observe what was going on.

"Foxy does not look happy." she mutter under her breath as her orange eyes looked at the Uzumaki who was holding her head in pain. Not to mention she could see parts of the Uzumaki's flesh exploding in gushes of crimson liquid only to heal instantly and blow up again in a grotesque fashion. Worst yet was that she could see the blood mixing with the chakra cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside Naruko's Mindscape]

'_It hurts…_' it was her mind and body could register. It felt like every ligament, joint, muscle, fiber and bones in her body was ripping itself apart. It was hell on earth as she felt her every blood vessel start to deform or melt as her blood boiled like molten iron. She needed to stop this, she needed to stop herself or…

"Kill!" a strong voice was heard over her.

'_But it hurts…_' she tried to reason to the voice.

"You have to kill!" the voice spoke once more with a more clear feminine tone as she felt darkness warping itself over.

'_But…_' she tried to respond but the darkness was choking her.

"Papa! They took everything from you!" the female voice tried to explain.

'_No…_' she once more tried to reason but the sea of darkness kept eating her. Yet her unfocused blue eyes could a shadow with red eyes looking at her with both anger and disappointment.

"Yes they did! They even kill the bitch that kill your first prey! They keep taking and taking and taking and never give anything back! PAPA YOU HAVE TO SHOW THEM!" the female silhouette screamed at her in furry as is speaking righteous truth.

'_But…_'

"KILL THEM ALL! SHOW THEM WHO DESERVES TO LIVE AND DIE! SHOW THEM THE WRATH OF MOTHER WHO LOST EVERYTHING! **SHOW THEM WHAT TRUE PAIN IS. NOW!**" the shadow screamed as black exploded from its back and she was swallowed by the pool of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Outside]

The explosion of chakra was immense as a red and black sphere surrounded the area where Valkyrie had been. Even more terrifying was that some of the samurai surrounding the sphere were being melted without much restriction of either the armor or the skin. Adding to this was that the ones not melting were being thrown about by the force of the chakra. Thankfully no living person was close to Valkyrie while she was covered by the sphere.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Roy questioned as even behind the stone wall he could feel the chakra filled with anger and hatred.

"Let's just say of the hell of it that we pissed her off more than needed!" the green mint haired girl answered him while Nalu's legs collapses from the pressure created by the sphere which in turn causes him to nearly fall as all her weigh fell on him.

"Why us?!" he inquired through the pouring rain at the teen

"Because Freya is dead now!" Fū yelled back at the man before her survival instinct screamed at her to fly away. Something she did in one quick jump to the side even if it did rattle her still bruised ribs. Then she looked down to see what have attacked her and what she saw made her gasp.

"Now I wouldn't say dead." She heard Freya say or what looked like the Witch Queen.

The figure did look like the blond haired woman but the clothing was scorched and part of the visible skin had melted away. Yet what really scared Fū that the entire left side of Freya's face alongside the left arm and right hand have all of their skin or clothing melted away. In their place was part of a metal skull with a red eye and the entire left arm was on complete metal construction with nuts and bolts on the joints.

"What wrong Fū-chan? Surprised that I was able to dig myself out?" Freya taunted with a cruel laughing smirk on her lip. Then both women heard a terrifying double layered roar coming from Naruko's directing. Thus, they look and saw the sphere vanish to reveal the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi in the Four Tail state. Next thing they knew the mini-Kyūbi was firing a volley of red chakra bullets at them.

Seeing this and fearing for her life Fū flew as high as her insect wings could let her. Freya on the other hand just raised her metal right arm with palm open to show a red gems in its center. Then when the five red bullets were simply absorbed by the gems and were converted into power if the glowing veins in the metal arm were any indication.

Yet Armstrong acted quickly and slammed both of his hand on the wall and causes two segments in front and behind Freya to raises higher. Then he made the entire wall smash together on the metal woman. Regretfully the woman jumped towards him before the walls crushed her. Seeing this he made a slab of stone burst from the wall between him and the woman. Then slammed his fist on the slab to produce five spikes ready the killed the falling Freya.

Freya saw this and pointed both of her open palms to the spikes. Then she blasted the spikes with chakra bullets produce by the gems on her hands. That blast took out the spike but not the entire structure which let Armstrong, Roy and a nearly unconscious Nalu jump back to escape her. At the same time Aden stayed and sent a wave to fire while the wall was destroyed as 4-tail Naruko exploded out of it with claws at the ready.

Freya acted quickly by grabbing the mini-Kyūbi, without care of damage since her metal limbs could take a great deal of it, and put the jinchūriki between her and the flames. The subsequent screams of inhuman pain told the red dragon he had hit the wrong target which causes him immediately cut off the flames. The Witch Queen took this moment and threw the enrage jinchūriki at the dragon since she noticed she could not absorb the blood red chakra cloak.

"**Lightning Style: Thunder Grenade!**" Fū yelled and pitched another explosive lighting sphere at her former mistress.

Said mistress simply caught it with her right hand but to the green haired girls the attack had served it's propose as she vanished in a burst of speed. Then she appeared behind Freya with a stinger coming out of her left wrist and already descending to pierce Freya's neck. Regretfully Freya's left arm was faster and elbowed her in the stomach and this was followed by the same arm quickly backhanding her through the wall.

'_Shit! Doesn't this bitch know when to go down?!_' Fū mentally cursed out as she managed to right herself in the air and land safely. Though, it did not bruise the right shoulder from her impact with the walls or the clearly broken jaw from the force behind that metal hand.

"**Well, if memory serves right those two sisters never really died against anyone.**" Nanabi commented out of nowhere and with the same tone one uses when thinking out loud but not really knowing they were doing so. But the jinchūriki didn't have time to process that slip of the tongue as Freya chased her through the whole in the wall and her fellow jinchūriki destroyed even more of the wall in her pursuit of the Witch Queen.

But Freya acted faster than both females though as she transformed into the bat colony and let the mini-Kyūbi Naruko pass through her. Then she morphed back into human form and kicked the Uzumaki to send her straight at Fū. But right before the 4-tail Naruko would crash into her fellow jinchūriki a giant black hand erupted from the ground and caught her. At this both women look to their surroundings to see were such a limb would come from.

Freya was the first to find the man clothed in black pants, shirts and purple overcoat. But what really made her interested on the man was the he had stabbed into the ground. Upon seeing it she smirked and in a burst of speed appeared behind him with her right hand on his. The swordsman tried to slash at but with one quickly flicker of her hand she snapped his wrist, took his sword and then threw him back with a strong backhand to the face. After this she graded _Night's Whisper_ and controlled the shadow hand to smash Naruko unto the ground hard.

"Thanks for the help Morris-kun." Freya said with a laughing smirk while looking at the blade of the katana.

"**GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH!**" the spirit of the yelled at the woman while controlling her shadow to swallow her. Yet she was faster and threw the sword back at its wielder with enough precision for it to go through his thigh and effectively pinning him to the ground. Then she heard screeching coming from above and looked to see griffins riding the raining skies.

"I always hated you dammed creations." she muttered while a panel opened on her left arm and cylindrical object came out. "Still, gotta admit sister does good work when playing God but it nothing a chakra disrupter bomb can't fix." she smirked and fired the rocket straight at the sky.

"Summons are great assets to battle but they are useless without a chakra construct to keep their consciousness in this plain." the woman said with smirk as her weapon exploded in the middle of the flock.

Everyone, including enrage 4-tail Naruko Uzumaki, looked at the sky at the sound of an explosion. What they managed to see was a giant blue sphere exploded and expanded in waves with lighting in it that covered the entire visible skies as far as they could see with great violence.

"Riza! Kalina-san!" Roy screamed as the blue sphere vanished and he saw two figures falling with not single griffin in the now completely cleared skies that showed the mid day sun. Aden's reptilian eyes saw the two figures falling quickly took the skies with his powerful wings. Thankfully he was able to catch both women but they were both unconscious and in their human forms. But he had no time to think as he started to feel his own chakra being drained from just holding the females. This prompted him to quickly fly down to the group as Armstrong made the wall recede into the muddy earth so they could see the fighting.

Naruko on the other hand looked at Freya with even greater fury. The reason for this was that in some part of her mind she managed to understand that the woman had taken something away from her. To this her irrational mind reacted by firing more red chakra bullets at the woman who absorbed them like always. Seeing that her range attacks wouldn't work the jinchūriki roared and dashed straight at the woman with reckless abandon.

'_Heh, she going to be greater problem the longer she stays in that state but I can't absorb her chakra do to all of the blood flowing around her. So I guess trapping her would be for the best now. Then, after I finish these silly little humans, I can do a few experiments on her and Fū I've been meaning to try out._' she thought while two metal rods tended and separated out of her wrist as the Uzumaki ran at her.

Then faster than many would have expected she ran and reached the running demon with a vicious right knee to the chin. That was followed by an axe kick to the head with same leg. This in turn gave her a chance to spin on her heel while on top of the girls head so she could then stab both metal rods on each of the jinchūriki's hands. Then Freya gave to rods one good twist at the handles which activated the zapper system built in them.

That action resulted in one continued current of electricity running through the female with enough voltage to lockup her muscles and thus rendering motionless besides the rage filled screams. With that done Freya jumped from Naruko and ran towards Fū who had once more had been covered by the winged chakra cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside Naruko's Mindscape]

"**It's now or never. (sigh) Part of my soul is already in hell but I never thought I would be responsible for bringing another one of this into the world.**" The great Kyūbi no Yoko spoke while it dug its claws into the dirt as it tried to get up as it fought the binding thorn rose vines wrapped around it.

"WAIT! WHAT YOU DOING MAMA!" the silhouette with wings that had been manipulating Naruko screamed at the demon as it felt the rush of chakra and heated blood pass through it "papa's" body. At the same time it tried to force its mother back onto the ground but with little success.

"**Hehe, I'm forcing the curse seal to evolve my dear.**" The vixen explained in a mocking tone as it continued to release its chakra through all of Naruko's body.

"IT WILL KILL US! YOU CAN'T RUSH PERFECTION!" the now very desperate silhouette screamed and tried to seal the power away. But it was too late for the vixen had snapped most of vines and was smirking in triumph.

"**Thanks to you, my dear, this body already has a foot of the grave so why not the other.**" Kyūbi remarked and let lose all of the power she have accumulated in the First Hokage's Necklace alongside the power already rushing through the blood.

"NOOOOoooooo…." the silhouette screamed as the power from the Kyūbi no Yoko blew it away from the farthest reaches of the mindscape. In its place it left a black and purple pool in which Naruko was submerged in. Because of it the vixen move two chakra tendrils into it the pool and wrapped themselves around the Uzumaki's wrist. Then the tendrils slowly pulled the girl out who upon exiting look almost lifeless.

"**Don't worry kit, you'll get through this… if only for a little while.**" The demoness spoke to its host as the chakra cradled the white haired female and force her to awaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Outside]

They all heard the terrifying roar from Naruko's direction. It was filled with both pain and incredible power. So much so that Freya herself had to stop her advance at Fū look back at the woman she thought she had made immobile. Yet as her yellow and red eyes fell on the Uzumaki they caught sight of the metal rods actually exploding half way down from the handles and then being forcibly expelled out of the hand they been stabbed in.

Then everyone saw their Valkyrie slowly rises up from the ground in an almost unnatural fashion. As the woman was raising the once beside her and in front bore witness to a light slowly appear and float up from the woman chest. But when the chakra cloaked woman was standing her full height her back exploded in a shower of boiling blood. Yet that was not the end as they all saw the blood shroud slowly receded into the back to produce six red almost jet black wings.

Then when every last part of the blood shroud receded into the dripping crimson wing everyone was able to see Valkyrie/Naruko. But what they saw scared most of them as her skin had become so pale most thought they were looking at a corpse and it did not help that her visible skin looked like cracked porcelain.

They also knew this was throughout her body as the neck of both her shirts and chainmail have been burned/melted off by the glowing necklace to show part of her neck and breast which were also cracked like white porcelain. Another thing they notice was her natural pink lips and eye lids had taken a blood red tone that was enhanced by her white hair and skin.

To some she looked like a doll while to other she looked like an angel of death with her new features and looks. Her clothing might not have changed nor did she lose the sword always strapped to her back but the very air around her felt different for those that knew her. It felt inhumanly cold, sharp and most of all the presence of a predator ready to kill its prey. It was truly a sight to behold especially when this angel of death had not even opened her eyes yet.

"What's this? Hehe, did the princess decided that her human body was too unbecoming of her greatness? Perhaps you think yourself greater than all of us now that you have evolved?" Freya mocked at the woman that had redefined everything she had thought possible for an organic in just a few moments. '_Heh, and to think I wanted to mount her head before. That body of her will be perfect for my plans._' She thought with devious smirk as she separated her arms in a challenging gesture.

But the white haired Uzumaki princess did not listen to the taunts for a more important discussion was occurring between her and her tenant.

'_Akane what-_' Naruko tried to started but was quickly interrupted.

"**No time to explain kit! Just know that your body triggered the curse seal place on you all of those nights ago. Another thing is that because of that thing it's safe to say your body is nearly 80% destroyed from the inside out.**" the vixen gave a quick explanation of the worst that was happening to the Uzumaki.

'_Then how long do I have?_' the white haired teen asked calmly upon getting the information of her closing death.

"**I don't give you more than a week at best. IF by some miracle you do manage to live through this you wouldn't be able to move your legs or arms. So you better pick a successor and fast.**" the great Bijū answered and even gave a little joke at the end.

But its tenant knew what it meant. Her time was up and it was all her fault for not being strong enough and thinking that knowing everything would save her. Now she knew it would have been better for her to master a few aspects of battle before actually setting out to battle. Still hindsight will always be 20/20 and it was too bad that for her this would be the last.

'_Heh, at least I get to choose who would complete this damn quest of mine._' the human female thought while she felt locations of everyone through the wind she could somehow feel in this form. Then she located the one who had made everything of this happened and she turned her head slightly at that direction. '_Can we beat this woman now?_'

"**In that form, which I force your body to transformed into, you have the equivalent of 6 tails worth of chakra. At to this the fact that the limits of your body have been broken enough that you're functioning at 300% of the physical potential that your body should… I would say if you can't at least beat that dimmable immortal twin to a bloody smear with that much overkill I have no idea what will.**" Kyūbi remarked and it tone did speak of some bad memories.

'_How about 13 tails worth of overkill?_' Naruko remarked which made the vixen smirk with sadistic pleasure. Then the death angel opened her eyes.

This in turned showed everyone that her normal blue eyes had morphed into a very demonic form. Some of the soldiers actually stepped back upon seeing the black sclera, red iris and slit pupils. Even the smirking Freya raised an eyebrow when she saw the eyes look at her with the same look a predator gave its prey.

"Well? Are you going to move or am I?" the confident Freya taunted. Her taunt was immediately answered…

No one knew what have happened after the taunt. Freya had just bent over in pain while holding her stomach and puking out a black substance that looking like oil. But they couldn't understand why since Valkyrie had not even move an inch since she had turned to see the Witch Queen. In fact they could still see… her… transparent image?

"She produced an **After Image**." Major Armstrong explained to the people close to him and even pointed to the place below Freya. Seeing this Roy, Nalu and Aden looked to see Valkyrie crouched and her first buried to the wrist in Freya's gut in an upper cut motion.

"I didn't know she was that fast… or beautiful." the tanned Nalu said with some awe and light blush as she looked at the angel before her. She was counting herself lucky to be sitting besides the two unconscious women because she knew her legs would have completely given out upon seeing Valkyrie. "How can someone's mere existences feel so full of power?" she wondered out loud as she continued to see the woman that could very well be the angel of death.

Said death angel just looked up and set her demonic eyes on the woman that even her tenant seamed to hate. Their eye looked and the one made of metal released an explosion of electricity around her but the Uzumaki was already gone. This in turn causes Freya to fall ungracefully face first to the ground.

Fū on the other hand felt a gust of wind burst from her left and looked. Upon seeing the new Naruko standing at arm's length beside her she acted on pure instinct and threw a punch. At same Naruko raised her fist just enough to stop Fū's. The fist connected and the world went blank for both woman for but a second. But the second was enough for both to communicate what was needed.

"Just to be clear with you foxy, I'm only doing that if you die. Got it?" Fū remarked while taking her fist away and looking straight at Freya who was getting up with some difficulty.

"Heh, Guess I don't have anything to worry about then." the cracked porcelain skin jinchūriki remarked with slight chuckle. That all they said before Naruko's speed left another **After Image** and the caramel skinned jinchūriki crouched down, put her hand in a ram seal and concentrated to do something she had never done before.

But Freya didn't see or hear anything of this as she felt a fist crashed into her face. This was followed by a blow to the right knee, left shoulder, right foot, neck, ribs and even the back of her head were being continuously hit and she could not stop with blocks as her body was to slow.

"ENOUGH!" the Witch Queen screamed as she blasted the angel away upon activating the Kinetic Shield. Then she set her eyes on Fū who was gathering a staggering amount of chakra inside of her. "Let's see how much more damage that cloak can take shall we?" she asked herself.

Then her back ripped open to revels two vents that started sucking in air. After this she pointed her left arm at the green mint haired teenager. Once pointed different sections of the arms started rotating as if calibrating an engine system while the red gems in the palm grew to cover the entire palm instead of just the center. After this she put the shield down and the soldiers noticed that some of the samurai started falling apart.

In fact they saw the bodies start breaking apart from inside the armors. Then they broken down parts turned into chakra particles that were sucked into the vents in Freya's back. This in turn causes the part spinning on Freya's arms to rotate faster while the gem started to glow with incredible power.

"This can't be good." Masaru remarked as he saw the weapon the woman's had turned into. He might not be a wise in the way of ancient technology like Valkyrie seemed to be sometimes but even he knew that thing was bad news. Still he finally managed to dislodge _Night's Whisper_ from his thigh and the ground. Then he limped away as fast as he could with his injured leg. After all in the state he was in he was not a help to anyone. '_Dammit! I better find cover fast and treat this or I'll bleed out._'

"Ready Fū-chan!" Freya asked with a smirk her arm started to whistle and almost every samurai had been absorbed. Then Naruko appeared standing between both of them.

'_Heh, might as well throw in the demon chakra I stole from them. The Uzumaki princess' body looks like it evolved to resist not only high speed but also great amounts of damage. That or her body has taken so much damage that its sensitivity is near inexistent. Either way the amount of chakra I'm using right now could probably knock out Ichibi through Yonbi._' she mentally analyze while crunching down to her knees. Then she produces another metal rod from her right wrist and stabbed it into the ground. This resulted in her now having a stable footing to fight against the recoil of her next attack.

On the other side of the field Naruko was having a metal debate with her tenant about the best way survive this…

'_Hey Akane, can Bijū absorb raw chakra?_' the Uzumaki asked her tenant.

"**To some extent but the best out of all of us is Sanbi...**" the foxy tenant started to explain but stopped in mid sentence upon understanding just why its host had asked such question. "**You do realize your plan is suicidal at best and completely haired brained at worst, right?**" the vixen inquired with a deadpanned tone and a face to match.

'_I'm dying in a week aren't I?_' Naruko remarked back calmly. Though both host and tenant were slightly worried at how calm she sounded.

"**Good point.**" Akane conceded while acknowledging that the reason the Uzumaki acted like that was because of a combination between adrenaline and denial. As such it got ready to do its part in its crazy host plan. '_**She maybe your daughter Minato but her brains are all Kushina's.**_'

With that discussion over Naruko extended her right arm in front of her. She then forced the demonic chakra running through her out. This resulted in geysers of blood with red chakra mixed in exploding out of every pore of her arm which resulted in her white sleeve being almost completely destroyed. Then she forced all of the blood and chakra to reformed into a sphere on her opened palm like the Rasengan. Once the sphere was completed she squeezed it and it transformed into a red almost black scythe that moved and dripped like rushing water.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Roy screamed to every soldier as he felt the power between the three women fighting. He didn't know what would happen next but he sure as hell did not want to be in the middle of it. Thus his group and everyone else move as far away from the war zone as they could. Something which proved to be easier since Freya had managed to absorbed all of the samurai's bodies.

Then after the warning Freya fired her weapon which resulted in a laser blast of raw chakra that even burned the ground it passed over. Seeing the attack Naruko quickly twirled the blood scythe in a makeshift shield of blood and waited for the attack. Shortly after the attack hit the spinning shield enough force to push Naruko back. Yet the chakra did not explode but formed into a sphere and kept pushing the white haired female even as she used both of her hands to spin the shield.

'_DAMMIT! AKANE DO SOMETHING! I can feel the skin on my hands melting already!_' Naruko implored as she kept spinning her improvises shield and felt her hands being burned like when she did the RasenNova.

Then as she was being pushed by the chakra blast she started hearing something cracking. She realized that it was her skin as her entire left cheek broke apart from her body. In its place it left her exposes skin that looked identical as when she was in the blood shroud. Another thing was that pain from things was so intense she considered that it was the same as being skinned alive while inside a bathtub full of acid.

"**If you can still feel pain than that means your body still work.**" Akane remarked in a joking tone while trying to absorb the chakra. Not that it was easy considering all of the impurities it had do to being produce from corpses.

'_NOW LOG DAMMIT!_' the death angel screamed at the vixen as the right side of her forehead lost two pieces. But as she dogged her heels deeper into the muddy with the aid of chakra she managed to stop the energy from pushing her back plus it also helped that she was spinning the blood scythe four times faster.

Then much the surprise of everyone they noticed that not only had Valkyrie stopped being push but the sphere of chakra started spinning in the same direction of the shield. Shortly after the sphere started getting smaller little by little yet the people notice that the impromptu shield started to glow as the sphere got smaller. It was only a few seconds before Valkyrie gave one mighty yelled while swing her scythe and dispersing the last bits of chakra.

'_Incredible! Not only can she move at high speeds but also absorb chakra in that form! But it appears that all of that power comes with a price._' Freya thought as she looked at her new favorite subject.

Naruko was not panting but both her hands had been burned so much that smoke was coming off the blackened skin. Freya enhanced eyes could even see that the right hand which was holding the scythe had all of its fingers burned to the bone. Another thing she notices was that Naruko's face that lost some patches which showed the blood shroud under the white skin.

"I see you handled that one okay! But let's see if you can-" was as far as Freya's taunt got before part of her left arm exploded. "Dammit! What now?!" she asked herself while transforming the weapon arm into a normal arm. Then she made analysis of her body.

'_Warning! Barrel System overheating, Chakra Abortion System at max capacity, Chakra Conversion System malfunctioning at sections…_' the mechanical voice in her head stop their because of the elbow currently imbedded in her stomach. Once the force of the attack finally smashed her body she saw it was Naruko who had attack her.

'_No its a clone!_' she thought as she saw the real Naruko still standing before Fū.

Upon seeing this she tried to punch the clone but it was already gone. That was only for a second as the clone appeared again and upper cut her only to grab her by the feet and smashed her into the ground. Then three other clones materialize over her and smashed their fist of chest. This was then followed by the clones all trying to hold her down.

On the other side of the field Naruko looked on as Fū continued to charge her chakra. To her the green mint haired female was taking too long to charge the chakra needed for the request given to her. Then again the caramel skin jinchūriki have commented that she never had tried to commit such a feat before. But still as the bones of her fingers where covered by the blood shroud and creating claws the whiskered snow haired turned to her sister in fate's twisted design.

"Can you speed it up?! My clones wouldn't be able to hold her much longer!" Naruko screamed with urgency to Fū as she saw Freya disengage and explosion of an electrical field that took out the clones.

"It's not like I can instantly refill all of the chakra I used fighting and Freya you now!" Fū fired back at the complaining whiskered female. Said whiskered female was about to say something back but a light bulb went on in her head as an idea appeared.

"**Doing what you're thinking of doing will like help with the plan. But you better tell everyone to get ready.**" Kyūbi commented with a laughing smirk. '_**Seriously only someone insane could come up with that idea.**_' the Bijū thought as it prepared for the chakra transfer.

"I hope you're ready for a power boost buggy." the white haired Uzumaki announce while twirling the blood scythe with ease.

"Who the hell are you calling-" the greennette started but stop as she felt something pierce through her back and heart.

Yet as she looked up and saw the fellow jinchūriki sister slash the scythe out of her she didn't feel any pain. Then she notices that the blood scythe had separated into two different scythes. One remained the same crimson with dripping bloody edge that still remained between the Uzumaki's fingers while the other was a mix between red and blue that entered her body. That was followed by a rush of power she had never felt before…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

(Few moments earlier)

[Outside of the castle gates]

"Okay can someone tell me why these things just broke apart like that?" Martel questioned as she saw the samurais flesh break done into blue particles.

The group had been fighting the things for a while after they finally exited the gates. That had been about the time the sky was covered by the explosion that made all of the griffins disappeared and cleared the skies. Yet once they managed to get out the things or Marionettes as Celina called them got in their way. Then the creatures stopped fighting all together and fall on the ground only for their body to start destroying itself.

"Oh no…"

"What's the matter wolfy? You know what going on here?" Martel asked to the wolf girl that have attacked Valkyrie and now was working with them.

Said wolf girl only pointed a trembling finger towards the battle field; not to mention that she appeared to loss some color on her lightly tanned skin. Because of that everyone looked to all of the blue particles rushing towards that back of a human figure. Shortly after, the blast of energy followed with such intensity that they were blinding for the initial seconds of the attack. But when their eyes adjusted to the light they saw a giant sphere of energy being reduced in size of some unknown reason.

"**Heh, I'm guessing that this was supposes to explode and kill us right?**" Gamakichi joke drily but they could see he was shaking in slightly fear like the wolf girl he was on top of.

Then the sphere finally disappeared harmlessly and the human figure got nailed to the muddy ground by clones that could only belong to Valkyrie. But the figure destroyed the clones with a spherical explosion of electricity. Yet as the figure got up they all felt an incredible increase of chakra…

"Fū-chan what's happening to you?" Gamakichi heard Celina mutter with clear worry right before she rocketed forward and nearly making him loss his footing if he had not used chakra to stay on her head.

"Wait! We don't know what's happening right now!" Titania screamed.

But before anyone else could run after the teen everyone heard someone scream "Hell yeah!" at the top of their lungs. The scream soon followed by six giant wings growing a little farther away than the figure that was getting up. The wings were quickly followed by a hold body…

"What is that?" Elsy asked while running besides Mist and Mjoll. The human formed griffin's answer shocked everyone that heard it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Battlefield]

"How the hell did they summoned Nanabi?!" Freya screamed/asked at the top of her longs was she saw the blue beetle towering over her and everyone else.

To her it should be impossible that Bijū inside the caramel skinned had appeared. She had lost count how many times she had tried to force the thing out without killing Fū but all ended in failure. The closes she had ever gotten had been that time Fū lost control upon waking up from the sedated state she had been put in do the pain they were putting her body through and the jinchūriki entered the 4-tail state.

"And here I though the key to realizing the beast was taking Fū-chan out of the picture without killing her." The Witch Queen wondered out loud while look up but then she looked down at Naruko with a smirk. "Nicely done princess but now you have a problem. How is she going to fight when anything she does will kill your fellow soldiers?"

"That will be an easy fix." was all the new Valkyrie said before disappearing in a burst of inhuman speed.

This time Freya took no chance and blasted another charge of electricity around her. Regretfully, or thankfully depending on just who it was, Naruko stopped and inch shy of hitting the field. Although neither of them expected the burst of winds that passes furiously over them do to the sudden stop and disperses the electricity. Yet the female Uzumaki was a creature of impulse and chance.

As such she acted with swift precision, spun the scythe, grabbed it with hands while it was behind her with "the blade" pointing to the sky and swung it like pro golfer. Freya seeing the back of the weapon heading to her tried to move her leg chooses that moment to fail. This in turn put her chin perfectly in place to get rammed by the upwards swing at full force. The result of these events culminated with everyone seeing Freya fly towards the skies and not by her own choosing.

But Naruko was not done as she finished the spin of the swing by hitting the ground and releasing some of the chakra in the blood scythe. The combination of both the super strength her body was producing in that form plus the release of chakra caused her to be propelled upwards and after Freya. Yet in doing so all of the porcelain skin on her arms exploded off them and shredded her sleeves to the shoulders. This in turn let everyone see her arms covered in the blood shroud.

Still Naruko would not yield to the incredible searing pain her body was in as she followed her enemy. Therefore she let her body sore upwards and even passed Freya in the accent until she reached the peak of her flight. Thankfully Fū/Nanabi saw this and inclined their head forward enough that Naruko landed softly on the tip of the helmet-like skull's horn. With that Naruko slide into a batting position, with the blade of the scythe facing back, and waited for Freya the needed height. She only saw the head pass by her and swung as hard as she could with the balance she had standing at the horn's tip.

Freya for her part tried to suck in the chakra in the scythe and had actually managed to catch part of it with her left hand. But it was all for not as her arm short circuited and thus could not stop herself from being sent flying nor the finger of her hand being cut by the blade. The force of the swing as even strong enough that her body broke the sound barrier seconds after the impact. This in turn made everyone on the battlefield able see the woman flying through the skies and straight to the ocean.

"Are you ready to blow this bitch to kingdom come?!" Naruko asked at her fellow jinchūriki and their Bijū as she held her scythe sideways in front of her. At the same time the four wings on her black and the scythe exploded in a shower of blood.

"**HELL YEAH!**" all three answered in synchronized yelled and started to form one of the most destructive attacks know to mankind.

Yes…

All four of them concentrated their power in a single **Bijūdama**! This was something none of them had ever tried. To combine not their own chakra but that of their allies had been tried even by the Bijū themselves for fear of destroying everything. But as the chakra melded together they knew no fear because the attack would be aim at a single opponent that was flying over the open sea. Now one important would die and that was all the assurance they needed as the attack was completely charged.

They fired the sphere of destruction with their full desire to kill Freya the _Witch Queen_ in their mind.

Thus the Bijūdama flew through the air, passes the highest point of the castle and over the sea towards Freya. Something that the Queen saw and it made her smirk.

"Heh, Guess the machine set to manage the chakra control system was destroyed on the fight with sister. But it just shows how superior my design is to be able to last so long without being constantly monitored." the Queen thought out loud in great wonder.

She knew she had been bested for simple reason that she didn't have all of the need information. Not even she could have expected Uzumaki Naruko gaining a Curse Seal or that said seal would have been able to evolve. She had tried to put one on her jinchūriki but the demon chakra burned it away into nothingness in seconds. But as it was with almost every Uzumaki in history Naruko managed to break the law of possibility if for a single moment.

"But this only means that I now had a reason to look for you Naruko-chan." Freya said with an enthusiastic grin on her lip as the Bijūdama got closer to her. Then she raised her right arm into the air and swiftly plunged it into her chest. After this she ripped out a 7½ inch green crystal shard with a metal band that flashed strange wording warped around the middle out of her chest.

"We will meet again dears." she proclaimed and let the crystal fall into the sea. This cause her mismatch eyes to become lifeless and every part of her body become limp.

Moment later the black sphere hit the body and exploded with incredible force over the sea the castle over looked. The force even created a tidal wave over the surface of the ocean. The tidal wave in of itself nearly smashed the ship that had brought Naruko's group there into the rocky walls if the Captain had not move it after the life boat had returned.

Yet for everyone else all they saw was a great sphere of destruction as the castle's background. This event even made many remember that moment almost a year ago when a light overtook the skies and was soon followed by the howls of pain.

"Is… Is it over?" Nalu asked out loud with great wonder as she looked onto the blast with both fear and awe.

"It appears so" Armstrong replied to the shell-shocked aquamarine haired female. But then he noticed that the giant blue beetle was lowering itself unto its belly and presumably let Valkyrie down.

"Go there and find out happened here." Roy quickly ordered his friend while still examining both Riza and Kalina to see if they were truly hurt. Armstrong nodded and went running towards their leader. He got there just in time to catch Valkyrie who had jumped off and nearly fell as her legs gave out.

"Are you okay?" he asked while carefully held her as she tried to stay up but he saw the difficulty she was having. Not to mention he noticed that it appeared her skin had turned a red-pinkish color. '_No! Her whole body is covered in first degree burn!_' he tough in horror.

"Not *grunt* by a long shot. _Ouch_…" the woman grunted in pain on his arms. It was hear that for the first time he notices that she was no longer a blond considering her now white hair. "Listen *grunt* I don't know how much *grunt* time I have but you need… _Ouch_… to follow me orders."

"What's wrong?!" he asked quickly because she was about to die. Plus from the way she was gritting her teeth he could tell she was in a great deal of pain.

"Roy is in charge of the military might… but I want… _Fuck it hurt_s… I want Fū to control the cloak and dagger got!" she managed to say through her teethes.

"Wait who is Fū?" he asked and momentarily forgetting her state. The whiskered lifted her right hand and pointed at the giant blue beetle. Then her hand fell as it was part of a puppet and the string where cut while her eye widen in surprise. "Valkyrie?"

The only answer Armstrong got was an air splitting scream filled with pain…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Throne/Control Room]

"Damn! She had some lungs that one." Hel commented as her ears caught the screaming Naruko was doing.

"I wouldn't be surprise… Her body looked like it was giving more than it should." a voice behind her spoke.

"You would now wouldn't you Ducky?" Hel joked while her eye flew back at her palm after doing its job. After which she put it back in its place and turned to voice. "After all you made that curse seal." she said with laughing smirk directed at the person behind her. The person in question just scuffed at the notion while crossing their arms over there chest.

"Don't lump my achievements with those failure…" the person spoke distain at the mere thought that their creation could be so foul.

"So what she has is a failure then?" the stitched up greennette inquired with a slight giggle in her voice.

The person behind her turn did not answer but their body movement spoke plenty of what they were thinking. Because of it Hel got up from her position in the broken window and walk up to the person. This cause a natural reaction on the person as they set back in fear but slight release of her presence stop the person form backing away. Then she grabbed the person's chin and lifted it up her eye level.

"I guess that means you will play your part sooner than thought. Don't you think so Ducky?" she spoke and uses her own hand to make the persons head nod. "That's what I thought." The stitched up woman said with a cheerful smile and let go of the person's face.

Then she turned and slashed at the air behind her with her hand. This in turn opened a black portal that as it opened made the sound a zipper being opened. After that she entered the portal while woman with black hair, purple eyes and dress in a maid's outfit set out of it. This woman also held a brume on her hand which she uses to start sweeping the room. Yet neither the person nor Hel paid attention to maid.

"Just remember Ducky…" the yellow eyed woman started while the portal started to close. "Naruko needs to survive this but if you want your lover again…" she stopped right there just because she wanted to built the suspense. As suspense that driving "Ducky" slightly insane even though they knew what was coming. Although was the portal was nearly close they heard the words they never wanted to hear…

"Uzumaki Naruko needs to die for Gaia's future."

And with that the portal close and "Ducky" fell to the floor on their knees as if they were a puppet how's strings had been cut.

"I will go look for the rewired servant. Please prepare the Medical Bay for Uzumaki-sama's arrival." the main spoke with authority but total respect and left the room, thus, leaving the person alone to their thoughts.

"*sigh* Sometimes I wish I would have die all of those years ago instead for having run away." Ducky remorsefully spoke but got up none the less. "I really should prepare that Medic Bay. Heaven knows the Uzumaki-sama needs to be in a medical coma if I want to save her."

With she too went to do her job and thank every deity they knew that at least this castle would be under new management.

* * *

_Next Time: the Princess and Valkyrie reunite after a long battle._

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry for the great delay between chapters. All I can say is that life tends to mess with people and I could not finish this sooner. As such my Beta got it late and then life mess with them and now they are announcing that they wouldn't have much free time to work as a Beta Reader.

Therefore I ask everyone that read my story to please PM me if you are willing to become my new Beta.


	35. Chapter 35: Reunion after Death Part I

**Chapter 35: Reunion after Death Part I**

_~Inner Monologue Start~_

_I guess this time I did die…_

_I feel so numb…_

_So cold…_

_So powerless…_

_Even now as I open my eyes all I see is darkness. Well I think I opened my eyes can really tell since all I remember was screaming and then everything went black. _

_Sigh_

_Life really is unfair. Not even a full year into my campaign and already I'm dead. HA! That just shows me that everyone was right!_

…

_Way to go Naruko you were a failure then and you're one now. You never saved anyone when you wanted to. Oh sure you help up free a village, put a princess back on her throne and up root a revolution. That was true but did you ever think of all the people that died during that because you were so fucking weak?!_

_FOR LOG'S SAKE WOMAN! EVEN NOW YOU KEEP KILLING PEOPLE!_

_Worst you didn't even took the time to remember the names of the men that died under your command in does catacombs. Seriously? Not a single one? Shit your even worst then that traitor Kabuto. Sure he was a backstabbing asshole but at least he kept a recorded of everyone he screwed over!_

_You even let the voice control you..._

_You let a voice trick into think you had another child. You let your anger over being weak against to opponents that clearly took training seriously. You let that voice manipulate you like damn fool and now you can't even move one finger…_

…

_Log I'm such a failure…_

…

_I just hope I go to the deeps pits of hell so my family won't see what I've become._

"_A-O"_

_What the hell?_

"_NA-"_

_Who is that?_

"_UKO!"_

_Is that light?_

_~Inner Monologue End~_

_SLASH!_

"What the *cough* HELL?! *cough*" Naruko complained as she proceeded to cough out purple liquid from her lungs.

"You okay Naruko-chan?"

"THE *cough* HELL I AM! *cough*" she screamed out to the person patting her back. The coughing then continued for about a minutes until she spit the last bit of purple liquid onto the grassy ground. '_Wait… Grassy?_'

It was true the ground she was looking at right now was filled with grass. To her that did not mean anything good. Last she remembered was screaming to the top of her lungs because of pain. That horrible, horrible pain that clearly told her that _every_ bone in her body had been broken or fractured if not pulverize. Plus even now she could feel that every ligament that could have been pulled had been and that her muscles had pretty much become jelly.

"But then why the hell can I still move?" she asked herself as she could see she was on all four while still knowing that her body was practically dead. Then she finally felt the hand that was now massaging her wet back. That made her turned to her right where she though the person was.

"Hinata-san?" she asked upon seeing the Hyūga female smiling and sitting beside her. One thing she noticed was that like her the Hyūga princess was drenched in the same purple liquid she was. Another thing was that neither of them have any animal features. This made her sigh and let her fall to the ground and roll onto her back.

"Guess this means I'm in my mindscape and that you saved me…" she spoke while looking at the bluennette beside her and sigh unconsciously. "Gotta admit… I'm going to miss the cat ears and tail."

"You do know you're speaking out loud right?" Hinata joked while sitting herself of the formal female seiza position and continued to look down at Naruko.

"You know… I always felt sitting on your knees was troublesome." The Uzumaki spoke uncaringly towards her guest. "Another thing, you do realize just how invasive entering my mindscape is right? I mean I know you use to stalk me when we were little but entering my mind is just plain creepy." she added in the same tone and neutral expression. Yet she noticed a small frown form on the princess gentle lips.

"Are you going to stay there and kept talking about random things or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hinata inquired because the Naruko in front of her was not the one she remembered from a few days ago. '_How in the world did her hair turned completely white and where did those vein like marks on her neck come from? Yet what really worries me is her eyes… They look so dead and devoid of hope… Almost as if she gave up… on everything_'

Still as she waited for an answer from the only love she ever loved Naruko just stayed looking at her. In fact the silence between them just continued uninterrupted and it was making Hinata uncomfortable. The cerulean stared at pearl and it was like battle of wills. But it was so much for the Byakugan user because she felt exposes under the jinchūriki's glaze. It was almost as if those blue eyes were waiting for her to do something anything really.

"C-C-Can you tell me what you're waiting for?" Hinata finally spoke while averting her gaze and trying to cover her body even though she was fully clothed. '_Kami-sama her gaze is too intense! I can even feel my whole body blushing!_'

"I was kinda waiting for you to ravish my body to tell you the truth." Naruko informed with a straight face and a completely unguarded wet eagle spread on the grass body. The answer causes an immediate reaction on the other female as she quickly whipped her blushing head towards the Uzumaki.

"What do you mean by waiting for me to ravish your body?!" the blushing Hinata squeaked with a very wide eye expression and a very intense red coloring her features. Hell the unmoving Uzumaki could even see actual steam being produce around the blushing girl.

"Isn't that what you wanted all along?" the Uzumaki questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I mean…" she started while extending her arm to emphasize her body. "Here I am all wet and unguarded for you to take as you see fit. So I was expecting you to take me."

"I am not some sort of animal that acts on impulse." Hinata responded with a small frown face which replaced the blush. "What made you think I would force myself on you?" she added while think of what could have made Naruko think she was like that. The answer came rather quickly for her love interest.

"You had no problem with kissing me while I didn't want you." Naruko commented with a slight smirk on her lips. Still the commented made the blush return full force which made her try to look at anywhere but the whiskered female. After all, the Byakugan user could not deny that she did force herself onto the now snow haired Uzumaki when it came to the kisses they had "shared".

"How does k-k-kissing automatically leads to s-s-sex?" she asked but notice to problem in her speech. '_Dammit Hinata! You're just speaking of sex! You're one of the best doctors in the village! Get a hold of yourself! So what if start talking about fantasies you had about… Fantasies that involve honey… ropes… cold spoons… cinnamon buns and- GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER HINATA HYŪGA!_' the blushing teen berated herself mentally and thanked every deity in existence that Naruko could not hear her thoughts since this was not her mindscape.

"A single kiss leaded to me having hot uncontrolled and somewhat wild sex that leaded to me getting pregnant. Besides you can't deny that you never use those eyes of yours to look at me during shower time in the academy." the Uzumaki explained. Although she notices that her words cause the Hyūga to lift up the hood of her jacket over head. As a result the blushing girl was a really good impression of a turtle hiding in her shell.

"That only happened once…" Hinata whispered so low that even Naruko that was at arm's length couldn't hear more than a muffled sound. Yet Hinata remembered what she wanted to know. Therefore she put the hood down, shook her head and looked straight at the Uzumaki; her blush was still present on her face. "A-A-Anyway! Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't we start with you telling me how you got here? It was still mourning when I feel unconscious." Naruko proposed with a neutral expression on her face. Hinata for her part frowned a little at the way Naruko was acting right now. Though if asked Naruko it looked more like a cute pout.

"Last time we saw each other I learned that you were infected with something that could kill you. Now I just pulled you out of a pool made of some purple liquid which probably saved your life and you're asking me how I got here?" The bluennette questioned her love interested but as the minutes passes in silence she sighed. "Fine…" she relented and laid down on her back beside Naruko.

"Well l guess I'll start with the mission my team is in right now…"

_~Flashback Start~_

[June 02; Hinata's Age 16: 5:50am]

Beep Beep Beep Bee- SMASH!

"Dammit *yawn* that's the third one this week and it's only Tuesday." Hinata grumbled as she felt the shattered remains of her alarm clock under her fist. This was a hazard Tsunade-sama had forgotten to mention to her that would come with the super strength and pulling graveyard shift in the hospital. No the less she got up from her bed and went to her bathroom. Too bad for her the landlord…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Landlord? Aren't you living in the Hyūga Clan Compound?" Naruko suddenly asked and thus interrupting Hinata's tale. Hinata for her part smiled a little upon hearing the questioned because it showed that her love interest still held onto that genuine if somewhat naive curiosity she sometimes showed. As such she answered truthfully.

"I move out of it a month ago because I felt I was one bitching about "my poor skill level and how I don't act like proper Hyūga" away from pulling an Itachi Uchiha. So I moved under the mask of improving relations with the public. Now I live in the same apartment complex as Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei live in. Although Gai-sensei lives in penthouse for some reason while Anko-sensei and I live in the third floor. She's my next door neighbor to tell the truth." the bluenette responded.

"Must be fun to live there." the white haired Uzumaki commented while she tried to imagine living it the complex. She then proceeded to shiver in fear and displeasure since she never though the Crazy Snake Lady and Bushier Brows-sensei could live in the same location. The Hyūga teenager saw that and gave a small giggle.

"You get use to it and it's better than living under the _ever watchful eye Elder Council_. Now as I was retelling…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~Flashback Continues~_

Too bad for her the landlord had forgotten to mention to her that the heater had broken (again) during her last night shift at the hospital. Thus her still sleep-numbed body and mind were both awaken by frigid blast of cold water. The water was so cold that all she could do was give a mouse like squeak as every single muscle in her body contracted.

Thankfully 10 minutes later she was fully dress in her blue jacket, black pant, black shirt under the opened jacket and headband around her neck. With that done she got out of her apartment, locked the door and went to the village's gate to wait for the team to arrive. She did take a little detour to the local bakery in the district to get fresh out of the oven cinnamon buns since it was already 6:20am.

Either way she reached her destination and waited since she was the only one to get there. There was really no reason to be early since Kakashi-sensei was going to lead the team.

"Kakashi…" Hinata let the name flow out of her mouth in a low whisper. The name brought about too many mixed feeling right now. She knew the man was a great leader, teacher, mentor, pervert, and friend. But at the same time she felt betrayed by him after what she learned inside Naruko's Mindscape.

The Cyclops knew that Naruko had been alive all of these years and not once did he tell her. How many times had he found her looking at the Memorial Stone or the empty grave just wishing her love was not dead? How many times did he see her in the edges of despair of those lonely days and tried to cheer her up with stories of the blond Uzumaki but never said that one thing that would truly give her hope?

It just hurt to think she knew they had become friends over the last 3 years yet he had kept such an important secret from her. It just hurt to think that a friend so close to her heart could do that to her. Yet she knew that she needed to speak to him first before doing something drastic. If there was anything she had learned from spending time with him it was to look underneath the underneath. Because of that she knew there might be a reason why he never said anything to her.

"Thus I await our confrontation with great anxiety and dread." She whispered to herself and sighed while rest her back to the wall of the gate. The she looked up and saw the Hokage Monument. The sight of it did make a small smile appear on her lips.

"They really caught your likeness didn't they Tsunade-sama." she whispered upon seeing the finished face of the Godaime Hokage standing proudly besides her predecessors. The imaged brought about many memories she had shared with the busty blond. But right now her mind was focused on find out the truth from Kakashi and finishing the mission.

"Hey Hinata! Didn't think you would be the first to get here." Sakura called out as to the Hyūga princess who only nodded to acknowledge the pink haired kunoichi but said nothing.

Sakura clearly had expected this thanks to the talk they had long ago. Thus she went a sat below the tress a few feet a away from Hinata. Then the pinkette unsealed an apple and a book from some scrolls on her backpack and processed to read while eat what could probably be her breakfast.

Thus they both pass the time in silence for a few minutes. But the silence was broken by Sakura who was still reading her book about rare poises found on certain parts of the Elemental Nations.

"I heard from Kakashi-sensei that apparently we're going to have someone else accompany us. Do you have any idea who this person is?"Sakura inquired while finishing her apple.

"I have no idea besides Tsunade-sama telling me that she didn't like this person's employer." Hinata answered for the simple sake of answering.

She never really like Sakura do to the pinkettes constant mistreatment of the Uzumaki in that past and made it clear during their previews talk. But she needed the pinkette to know that if it was about the mission she was willing to talk and answer questions. She had a jounin and it would be an insult to her title and the honor of her senseis if she let feeling like displeasure or hate get in the way of an important mission.

"Any reason for that?" Sakura questioned upon noticing Hinata was at least willing to talk.

"None that I know of. But I if I had to bet my money it would be on Elder Danzō Shimura. He is not in the best of terms with the council." the Hyūga princess guess since she remembered how the man tended to be at odds with her sensei/Hokage and the council in general.

Being the apprentice of the woman had its pros and cons. On one hand she now had access to some documents that regular jōnin normally didn't see because the female Hokage needed help in the backlogs. This of course made her into the second secretary, with Shizune being the first, to the Godaimw Hokage. As such she had been able to see some of the not so public history of the village. Not that she would ever say what many of those things were.

Regretfully one of the biggest cons that came from this was the politics. She had been present on many meeting because she was now not only the official heiress of the Hyūga class but also apprentice of the Hokage and if rumors are to be believed a possible candidate for the Hokage sit. But it was during this meeting that she met the Old War Hawk as many called the Elder.

He rarely talked during the meeting but even she could see that the men exuded distaste for some of their choices. One of them was the choice of the other two elders to revile Naruko's jinchūriki status for the public. He had mention many time how foolish it had been and it would be their fault if the rest of the Elemental Nations saw them as weaklings for losing their greatest weapon to a traitor.

"I don't understand why you think Shimura-sama would be to blame." Sakura commented. Then she put down her medical book and gave the young medic all of her attention. But Hinata expected this since even she didn't know how the man was until she had met him in one of the meetings.

"Apparently, form a little research I did during does boring free moments between missions, Elder Danzō had his own shinobi army during the Last Great Shinobi war. But the army was disbanded during Sandaime Hokage-sama's reign it was reported to had been disbanded." the princess gave her fellow kunoichi a small rundown in the public information on the man.

"But in the shinobi world some things are never what they seem to be right?" the Haruno added with a small smirk that actually surprise the Hyūga. After all it was rare for her to see Sakura actually acting like the shinobi the pinkette was suppose to be. In her defense she rarely spends more than the necessary time around the emerald eye teen.

"*Sigh* Still it makes me wonder if we'll be able to get along with this person." Sakura added.

"Then I hope you girls are ready for our new friend." Both teenage females heard a male voice speak. Thus they turned towards the voice and found Kakashi heading their way. But what intrigued them more than Kakshi arriving in standard time instead of his regular extra 3 hours was the person behind him.

The person behind the sensei was boy about their age with short black hair and eyes. The teen was dress like many of the ANBU but with a midriff that had the right sleeve longer than the left. On his back there was a red backpack and a short sword. Another thing the girls notice was that the boy was so white that he looked like a corpse or an old school movie ghost.

"Girls this is Sai a chūnin level shinobi and he will be our fourth squad member for this mission." Kakashi told the two females to present the young man. Said young man smile at then but both thought it was creepy with just how fake that smile on his face looked.

"Ah yes, Hinata Hyūga and Saruko Haruno former members of Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi respectively." Sai spoke while directing a nod to react female as she was addresses. Still what he said did raise a couple of eyebrows.

"I wasn't aware that Team 8 had been disbanded. As far as I can remember Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and I still accomplish missions as a unit." Hinata spoke calmly with trying to judge just what kind of person Sai was.

"Yes it is true that your former team can still work together but it is not Team 8. All of its original members have achieved a higher rank than genin which automatically causes the disbandment of the team to give chance for new genins to join the ranks." the pale chūnin explained his argument the two females.

This clearly impresses the two since he actually talked with knowledge and for Hinata that was a big plus. Too many times since becoming jōnin had she been placed in teams which had men that tended to look more at her chest than hear her orders during missions. None the less the Hyūga could tell the Haruno had more questions for the pale boy as the pinkette put her book away and stood up.

"That may be true for Hinata-san's team but what about Team 7? We were never disbanded formally." Sakura asked since she had never heard about that although if you asked Hinata the answer was obvious. But she knew that no matter how much she hated the pinkette the girl was still a great deal smarter than her genin career showed. As such she suspected that the question was mostly to test Sai's knowledge.

"Weren't you? Your strongest teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, became a traitor and deserted Konohagaruke to work for Orochimaru the greatest traitor in our history and the very man who killed our previews Hokage. Then you add to this the fact that Uchiha-san killed this village's greatest weapon he is an even greater traitor. As a result that left Team 7 with only you who up to that point had not done anything to show any merit in your career as a shinobi. Therefore it's only natural that the team would be disbanded." the pale boy explained with the same fake smile still plastered on his face. Do to this explanation for a moment it looked Sakura was about to snap. Yet it was Hinata that decided to speak up against the young man's argument.

"Naruko-chan is-was not weapon! She was living and breathing person that could feel emotions like everyone else." The bluentte spanned.

She did caught herself using the present tense instead of the past tense when she mentioned her love interest she also noticed that Kakashi had caught her verbal slip which she thought was a good thing. It would be much easier to speak with him about Naruko. Still Sai did not notice or seem to care but it as he now directed his argument at her.

"Ah yes I remember now. You are known to some undesirables as the _Cow Tits Demon Lover_. Please do explain how you could have affection for a weapon that going by the report was a failure in almost all fields of shinobi life?" the black haired chūnin inquired.

It took all of Hinata's will power to simply clench her fist on her sides and keep a friendly smile. But she knew both Kakashi and Sakura knew that the smile her face was normally followed bodily harm. Bodily harm that tended to scare people because it didn't kill or left any marks. Worst part was that whenever it happened no one could say that the person on the receiving end didn't deserve it.

If you piss off a woman that could split a mountain in half with one punch people tended to leave you to your fate.

"Who I love or don't love is not a subject for discussion. Although I would really appreciate if you would stop talking about Naruko-chan as if she's a tool of war." the Byakugan user announced evenly but the treat was caught by everyone, even Sai himself.

"But was she not? After all, jinchūrikis are meant to be uses as their village's ultimate weapon. Take Suna for instance. They clearly had no problem with using Gaara no Subaku as a weapon against us. Yet it was our own weapon the person once called Uzumaki Naruko that stopped him. As such it is clear that even if she was not train as such Uzumaki Naruko served her purpose as a weapon. So again do explain to me how is it possible for you to feel affection for such a weapon? Please _Cow Tits-san_." Sai spoke with his smile still on his face.

Hinata to smile like an innocent baby….

* * *

~One Hour later~

"Okay I think that's enough for now everyone." Kakashi called out as he stopped on the ground.

Moments later his group stood beside him and waiting for orders. He just turned and saw them; they all looked like they could go a few more hours but he really needed fix a few things. After all he knew Sai couldn't function normally with his head place in a perfect 90 degree angle to the right. A position like that tended to mess with your hand-eye coordination and all around ability to let where you are according to any scientist or medic.

"Hinata-chan could you please put Sai's head back in place. Remember that while you two girls are helping the medics in Waves Sai and myself will be hunting bandit groups around the area." Kakashi order in a friendly tone and with his trademark eye smile.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." the Hyūga female responded while heading towards the pale teenager. Then she placed her hands on his neck and head.

_Crack!_

"Thank you Hinata-san but please do tell how you were able to put my head in such a position without killing me?" Sai inquired while massaging his neck.

"I needed a way to stop criminals from trying to runway while they were inside the hospital." the pearl eyed female announce with a smile.

Then she turned and jumped to a tree above them while activating her Byakugan to search around for potential treats to her team. It also had the added effect that it would let her read the lips of her ground and know what they were talking about. This proved true when Sakura walked behind Sai.

"I would be careful around Hinata if I were you." Sakura commented with her arms behind her back and look up to the girl in question.

"I will make a note of that. Though I didn't think a useless person like yourself would worry about someone more competent." The black haired boy responded.

"Oh I'm not worried about you I'm worried about Hinata-san. Last time she was truly pissed off Kiba-san ended up in the hospital and his like a brother to her. But you…" at this Sakura turned to the boy and gave her on version of Kakashi's normal smile. "she would just kill you."

Wow she and Sakura were in the same page for once. Maybe miracles do exist.

* * *

~One Days Later~

[June 03; Mayor's Manor/ 10:30pm]

After the little event with Sai's neck the team had ran directly to Waves without stopping. None of them complained since this mission meant updating the medical knowledge of a friendly neighboring land which would save a lot of lives.

Many didn't say it out loud but Konoha's standing had fallen in the eyes of many after the event in The Valley of the End. Surprisingly to many of the Naruko Uzumaki haters the young genin had managed to form a large following in the outside world. Said following consisting of all the places she traveled with her team or the teams she had been assign to.

In fact many of these countries nearly blacklisted the village. The only reason they didn't outright cut all connections was because Suna and Waves had spoken of the people that still held Naruko in a high standing inside the village. But that didn't mean that countries had not found a way to make the village pay.

Pay with actually money through raised taxes on the merchandize the village needed. The taxes were not overly price to the point the village would lose everything over night but slowly bleed it out. This in turn made the village take many more missions and the best part was that it forced Tsunade-sama to take away some of the Civilian Council financial privileges and cut their salary. Boy, were they pisses when they noticed that now they needed to work to earn their money like everyone else. The Shinobi Council on the other hand took in stride since now they had valid excuses to do missions instead of paperwork.

Either way after the team reached Waves and walked under The Great Naruko Bridge (here Sai had made a rude remark about Naruko that earned him two quick simultaneous back-hands to the stomach from Hinata and surprisingly Sakura) Kakashi had escorted them to Mayor's Manor where they would be staying in. To both Hinata's and Sakura's surprise the manor belong to the once _Great Bridge Builder_ Tasuna and his family.

After the introductions and room assignments the group separated. Kakashi and Sai went to patrol the land for bandit while Hinata and Sakura went to the hospital. Right now they were on the second day of their weeklong stay.

"I can't believe there are doctors as inept and useless those guys. Log-sama even our novices are better than that!" Sakura whined while dropping on her bed in the bedroom she and Hinata shared.

"I will have to agree with you on that. Some of the younger doctors spend more time looking at my chest then at my hands." Hinata commented while taking off her jacket and placed it on chair. Then she grabbed a towel from the closet and proceeded exist the room.

"Can't say I blame them." She had heard Sakura mutter while taking off her jacket but didn't really care. "Hey! Hinata-san there's a note on your bed… It's from Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called out when she was almost out of the room. As such the Hyūga turned back to her fellow kunoichi who was holding the letter for her to take it.

"Let me see that." the bluenette teen said and the note was handed to her. After reading it she lightly threw the towel a Sakura and started to leave the room. "Haruno-san I'll be gone for a while. Kakashi-sensei is finally going to explain something for me." She responded the unspoken questioned but still left the pinkette with a genuinely confuse expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you're here Hinata-chan." Kakashi responded from his bed upon seeing that Hinata entered the room he shared with Sai.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you never told me about Naruko." Hinata ordered with a slight glare and her Byakugan active for a few moments.

Of course she only said it because Sai was not present in the room and she had felt a small chakra fluctuation when she closes the door that signaled a seal activating. That chakra fluctuation was also the reason why she had activated her eyes. Thankfully she found it was a **Silent Seal** placed on a wall directly behind Kakashi. This was good because it meant no one outside the room would hear what they would talk about.

"We may be friends and the same rank but seniority still deserves some respect." the former leader of Team 7 spoke in a normal tone but clear authority behind it. At this the younger jōnin nodded her head to signal her understanding.

"And I truly respect you Kakashi-sensei but I also feel betrayed by you." Hinata responded in a calmer tone. Then she move to sit on the bed next to Kakashi's but silent for a few moments. She remained quite because she didn't know how to start.

She wanted to scream at him, yell to the top of her lung, kick him, punch him and tell just much of an asshole was for not speaking to her about Naruko… "Please explain why you never told that Naruko was alive." her voice came out before she could stop herself. But her tone match perfectly to her expression and feelings of being lost, confuse and betrayed.

The son of the White Fang for his part sighed at the sight of the girl and put his book away.

"First off, tell me what makes you think I know that Naruko is alive and for that matter what makes you think Naruko is alive at all?" the silver haired male asked and it took all of the bluenette's will power to not try and hit him.

She didn't want to turn into another Sakura. She had much better control of her emotions. She was jōnin Log dammit! Thus she sighed and massaged her temple and started to tell him everything.

She confesses about her obsession over the Uzumaki for the simple reason that in her childhood she needed a pillar to support her through the hard times. She confesses her desire to always wanting to befriend Naruko but never having the courage to do so. Then she told him from the moment she started to have dreams about the blonde since her death.

She told him about how at first they were simple manifestations of her growing sexuality and desire to be with the blond. But then she explained how the dreamed changed after she had fallen into a coma. At first she didn't understand how the dreams become more and more real starting from the dream she had about Naruko fighting a red haired woman.

She expressed how that dream felt more like a nightmare. She explained how she was trapped by the trees and after hours of watching Naruko getting beaten to death the red head looked at her and told her something she could not make out through the metal pain she was in. Then she how after the each time she dreamed about Naruko she felt a greater connection being made until one night a few months ago were the kiss she and Naruko shared felt truly real.

But at this point she stopped and tried to breathe steadily since she noticed that she had started shaking from all of the motions running through her.

"Are you sure these are not just dreams Hinata? I myself have experience such dreams once or twice. Our jobs aren't easy by no means and it stands to reason that our own minds would try to create a safe haven for us to maintain our sanity." Kakashi questioned her and she had a small laugh at it as she looked at him.

"Normality I would agree with you since I've seen plenty of shinobi lose themselves in their own minds in my time in the hospital. So I understand why you would think that Kakashi-sensei and for a time I thought the same. But-" she started but pause. She didn't know if it was alright to say this but it needed to be said if she wanted Kakashi to know she was not insane. "But when I spoke to Naruko, learned about the life she has lived with her husband and fought the Kyūbi no Yoko in one night I pretty much knew that I was not dreaming." she finished and for once the sliver haired scarecrow looked truly surprised. Then his lone eye grew to a level of seriousness the Hyūga had never since on his face before.

"Tell me about this now." he ordered with his full attention on her.

Thus she explained on about how a few nights ago she finally made contact with Naruko. She explained how the Uzumaki told her about the life she had lived up to the point, how Naruko got there, what Naruko thought of the village and even how the Uzumaki was married. Then she went into detailed on how she fought the Kyūbi for the right to stay in contact with the Uzumaki.

"So again why didn't you tell me she was alive or even told me you helped her escape the village?" Hinata questioned once more after she finished the story.

"To be blunt it was because you would only be another problem she would have to deal with." the last Hatake announce without a single sheared of worry.

"What?!" Hinata yelled in outrage but a single look from her senpai/sensei both shut her up and made her sit back down in the bed.

"Think of it clearly Hinata. At that point in time what could you give too her? Friendship? She saw me and nearly had a heart attack. Try to convince her to go back to the village? I asked her what she thought of the village and she said the village was the source of all her misfortune. Plus the tune of voice she used was almost the same one I've heard some Iwa shinobi use towards the village after the war."

"I could have still gone with her."

"And what would you do with your clan after you had abandoned them just like that? This especially so if they came after you."

"…"

"What would you do if Kumo had gotten wind that there was an unsealed Hyūga running around?"

"…"

"Tell me could you have been able to protect her from the hunter-nins that would be after you?"

"No…" she finally answered but I came as a small whisper. "But-"

"But now it's impossible for you to be with her." Kakashi started before she could continue. Then he raised his hand to count the reasons she thought so. "First of Naruko is married to some so you did kiss each other it does not mean the she will want to ruin her marriage. Second even if I told you how to get to Gaia you don't even know how to get to her. Third is that you're the heiress of your clan and no matter how bad your relations with its council are you still are connected to it. Fourth (one I think is very important) you're Hinata Hyūga the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. Tell me how do you think the village if not the Elemental Nations as a whole would react if someone with your connections would just up a leave?"

As the silver haired man finish Hinata had lost her voice. She wanted to fight back and tell him to fuck off because she could be beside Naruko. But she knew everything he said was right. As much as she loath to admit it he was right when he said she was to weak during the time Naruko escape. Hell the only reason she was as powerful as she was now was because of Naruko's "death" and the ramifications behind it.

Then came the fact that she had a life and image to up hold now for the people. Plus she had finally gotten recognize by the Hyūga Council as the one true Heiress and without them trying to seal her sister. Then there was the fact that, as Kakashi had mentioned, with her being the apprentice of the current Hokage she need to follow certain expectations among the public.

Thus she remained silent looking down and with clenched fist to answer Kakashi questions because for the life of her at this moment she did not know how to answer. Then she looked up as she heard Kakashi started speaking at her.

"I see you understand your situation." Kakashi commented with folded arms as he looked at her. Then after a few moments he sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Look Hinata I'm not trying to get between you two. But as I see unless Naruko became Emperor of Gaia, her husband dies and she come to get you herself in a political marriage there is no way you can be together." the older jōnin finished but then he heard Hinata give a detached laugh.

"Heh, then all that's felt is for her to conquer Gaia them." Hinata commented.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi quickly inquired. It took a few moments for the question to register in her mind but it successfully reminded the heiress that during her little story she had forgotten to mention that.

"Oh… well… She told me that her husband and baby were… were killed before her eyes."

"*sigh* Dammit to think that even away from the village her pain would not end."

"… Can I still at least talk to her and help her through the pain?"

"It will only hurt you in the long run Hinata but this world clearly is not fair with anyone."

"Thank you sensei and… can you tell Haruno-san to talk the day shift? *small blush* If my body's schedule is right I believe that tomorrow morning I won't be able produce the needed chakra control for most of the healing jutsu." the girl finish and a blush that clearly showed she was embarrassed. But then again this was a mission and it was best to take precautions.

"Sure and if you managed to contact Naruko tell her I say high. Also don't worry about Sakura-chan she'll understand." the sliver haired male announce with a small laugh and Hinata took that as the signal to leave.

_~Flashback End~_

"After that I bathed, went to sleep and woke up in the morning. But as I thought my monthly sacrifice came so address the problem and went back to sleep when I woke up here. Then I had a feeling the something was calling me out and run to here to find that." Hinata finished her story while pointing at something to Naruko's right.

The snow haired Uzumaki sat up and look towards the direction her stalker was pointing at…

_Dear Kitty_

_I needed to take care of a few things and I didn't have enough time to fully help the idiot out. So right now she showed be drowning in that purple liquid pool besides this. It's up to you if you want to jump in and save her or wait until I get back. If you do pull her up try to keep her occupied while I come back._

_With love Akane the all mighty Kyūbi no Yoko_

_P.S. If she starts acting depress you have my permition to kick her ass around._

_P.S.S. Better yet fuck her brains out she need to get laid!_

_SMASH!_

"Why the hell do I keep attracting perverts wherever I go?" the Uzumaki growled out with her right eye witching in furry as she extracted her fist from the hole she made in the wooden sign.

"Maybe because you're just sexy when wet…" the teenage Hyūga whispered since form her position on the ground she had the perfect view of the Uzumaki's wet backside.

"Did you say something?" Naruko questioned. Hinata proceeded to blush while quickly getting up.

"Nothing! Eh… OH! Can you tell me how you spent your time? If I remember correctly you were headed towards a castle." Hinata asked to change the subject. Naruko just raised an eyebrow at it but said nothing while snapping her fingers. At this Hinata felt the temperature start to rise around them which started drying their clothes.

"Well we won that fight. No question about that but not without our loses." the Valkyrie commented while walking away. This prompted the Byakugan to quickly follow her.

"I would expect that. War was never won without sacrifices." Hinata commented in a sad tone. She was a kunoichi true but if being a doctor taught her anything was that all life had meaning and that wars was were the innocents were lost.

"Yep now I really know how a Hokage feels when they send their people to their deaths." Naruko answered while opening the door the wooden house.

'_WAIT! A wooden house?! Since when was that… *sigh* I forgot this in Naruko mindscape and she can do whatever she want._' Hinata thought while entering the house.

Upon entering she found it was full of portraits, paints and pictures. To her surprises every single one was actually moving; some were moving in short loops while others were long movies. But every one of them had something in common and that was that every one of them showed the world in a first person perspective. At first she didn't understand this until she saw one of the loops showing a naked Naruko inside a full-length mirror looking at the growing bump in her stomach and smiling as she did so.

'_These… These are her memories._' Hinata analyze and even touched a picture frame of something that looked like a Dining Hall sitting in a table.

As immediately as her fingers her world and she was transported into the world inside the picture. She felt overwhelmed as she saw faces of new people she never met, her voice had change and continue to talk with everyone, her hands felt across the table to grab some bread. Then her mouth took a bite of that warm and soft bread she was flooded with it taste that could only come from being in love and care. She felt happy, refreshed and was even rewards. Sigh, if she could stay like this for ever…

And right there she was transported back into the wooden house. Disoriented she looked around and found Naruko glaring at her while holding her hand away from the picture.

"Don't try get inside my head more than you already have. I don't like the fact that even in my own mind I can't be alone. Plus I don't want you knowing every little thing about." then Naruko tell go Hinata and moved to sit on the couch in front of the fire place. "Although I am thankful I wouldn't have to deal with that much longer or the guilt and pressure sending people to their deaths." she commented while on the couch and stretching body. '_Weird my body feels like it's getting better._'

"Why? You're giving up on continuing this war on Gaia with violence and found a way to win it through peace?" Hinata questioned with hope in her voice while sitting beside her love interest. Said love interest paid her no mind and picked up an album labeled _Family Memories_ which the Uzumaki opened it.

"Nah, nothing like that. I just got fucked by Lady Luck and now I only have seven days to live. Seven day which I'll send in a bed probably in a come from all of the pain." the snow haired female said with a mocking smirk on her lips.

"WHAT?!" Hinata screamed while getting up in panic. '_W-W-What does she mean by that? She looks healthy... but this mental body! Those that mean that even if she's severely wounded and we meet here I would not be able to tell? Wait! But now that think about it on the way here I notice that some of the trees and the patched on the ground were covered by that purple liquid and black vines. C-C-Could that be the source of her pain or is it a manifestation of it? Dammit, I'm too new at this! If only I was half as good at psychology as Ino-chan this wouldn't be as difficult!_' she tried to analyze in her mind.

Naruko on the other hand just looked on as Hinata started to pace around. She even noticed that the Hyūga was frowning in thought and biting her right thumbnail while doing so. Naruko even had to raise an eyebrow upon noticing that Hinata was thinking hard enough that the images cogs rotating at an insane pace over her appeared. Then she noticed that Hinata's pacing was actually digging a hole in the ground.

'_Wow, you really can do anything inside your mind._' The last Uzumaki thought in response to what she was seeing.

"It the thing I was injected with Hinata-san. It fucked my body to the point it destroyed itself. But I just kept pushing it without a care." she explain with a shrug and got up for the couch to help Hinata out of the hole the blunette had dug. "Besides its better this way anyway since I died fighting not killing myself like I had planned this war would end." she added once the worried Hyūga was out of the whole.

"How… How can you be so calm about this?! Naruko-chan you're going die! How can you just give up like that?!" a scared Hinata asked while grabbing onto Naruko's shoulders. Of course with Naruko having 10 inches over her 5'2'' it was easy for the Uzumaki to slap her hands away.

"Because I have nothing to live for Hinata-san." the whiskered female responded without a care and returned to the couch.

"What do you mean "nothing to live for"? What about the people of Gaia? They-"

"They can find a new hero! I never wanted to be one to them. I only wanted to kill the bastards that took my family and now that I think about it I already did that. But I was too blinded by hate to realize that so I shifted my desire of revenge onto other. *sigh* If you asked me it's a good thing I'll die soon since it'll stop me from falling more down the morality ladder until I become so obsesses with vengeance that I don't give a fuck who I killed so long as it makes me feel better."

"You wouldn't do that." Hinata affirmed with a voice and look to match her belief. Naruko just raised an eyebrow and picked up a blood red colored album labeled _Kill Count_. She then threw it at the Hyūga. The bluenette caught it in her hands with ease…

_~Mini Flashback Start~_

_One cut in half by my tail but it was not enough… They needed to die!_

_Three crouched by my hands… THEY ALL NEED TO PAY!_

_Six stab my tails… I destroy their heads!_

_I crack open his skull to stop his begging… I have what I need._

_A throat pierce and a head cut off… The slaughter had begun…_

_Explosions rang out… So many die but they work for him!_

_Fighting… Death all around me… I can stop now!_

_She begged me to not kill him… To not kill her son… I snapped his neck._

_She cries over his corpse… I stab my sword through her heart._

_He begs me not to kill him… just like I begged his men not to kill my baby… I kicked him out of the window._

_~Mini Flashback End~_

Hinata quickly dropped the album as if it was on fire and jumped away from it panting. She never expected the reviling those memories would have being so intense. Sure the dinner memory had overwhelmed her senses but that had been all filled with happiness. But this… this was…

She just felt so much hatred inside of those memories. Yet for each kill there was no remorse just cold calculating hate drive self-righteous justice. Every one of them was justified, every single one was a step and every single step just brought her closer to her goal... To kill the one that took everything from her.

"Tell me again that I wouldn't kill innocents to get what I want." Naruko ordered at the in a neutral face as she looked at the panting and shaking female.

"…" was Hinata's answer as she looked at Naruko. For the first time she felt fear upon seeing he face. She did know how to explain it but instead of a neutral expression all she could see was that cold and hate filled face that she saw in the reflection of those killed people's eyes.

She knew in here soul that Naruko Uzumaki could not relish in the death of others… But the images and feelings that came with those memories were still fresh on her mind and that cast a shadow of doubt in her heart.

"That's what I thought. Now can you go away and do me a favor…" at this Naruko made the first true smile Hinata had seen her made since there first reunion. This smile was small but it was filled with both great happiness and longing. "Live your life and find someone that will love you. Trust me when I say that there is no greater feeling on happiness than to hold in your arms the just born baby that you and your lover made."

The smile was so brilliant yet so sad that nearly made Hinata's legs buckle. But her shocked mind made her move; move away from all of it because she needed time. She needed the time to sort out her thoughts and feelings of the new Naruko Uzumaki… no the woman known as Valkyrie. She loved the existence known as Naruko Uzumaki because everything she did was to show everyone could be good. But she was starting to doubt that the woman known as Valkyrie could be good.

To kill in such a matter was to cold… it was almost exact like the reports she had read of the shinobi had lost their way. Shinobi that had kill too much on the battlefield until one day they had simply become… accustom to killing.

Thus she moved away from this to think.

Naruko saw the girl walk away from her with a still shocked expression. She watched as the girl walked away and she sighed. What she did was cruel and she knew it but it was best to be hated than let Hinata keep loving her with all that she had done. Then she sat up to pick up the Kill Count album from the ground as she heard the door open and close.

'_I'm sorry Hinata-chan but it's best this way. I don't want to sully your pure soul with my sins._'

* * *

_Next Time: The princess faces the darkness the Valkyrie has shown her. Yet in the real world a new face comes with a story that could shift the axes of history._

* * *

A/N:

I'm still looking for that new BETA so if anyone has free time please PM me.


	36. Chapter 36: Reunion after Death Part II

**Chapter 36: Reunion after Death Part II**

She didn't know what to do. The woman who for as long as she could remember had been her inspiration and light had changed into something else. The very woman who had stolen her heart with just being herself had lost that part of her. The person that to her was almost a standard to live by been corrupted by pain.

'_I trust her… I love her… I love Naruko-chan!_' Hinata tried to reason as her body kept moving of its own accorded.

"But is that woman really Naruko?" a voice that sound like hers but rougher echoed in her mind.

'_What? Of course she is! Naruko-chan showed that she still loves her family!_' she tried to reason with the voice with thinking. She didn't know how but she felt like she knew who the voice was.

"Yet that woman still showed that she has no problem killing people." the voice countered with disgust.

'_But it was out of rage… S-S-She wouldn't have done it if-_'

"If what? If that woman had been of sound mind? I-We saw those memories and we felt them. Even in hate that woman felt no remorse for what she did. We've seen people like Valkyrie and we come to the same conclusion… Rabid dogs needs to be put down." the internal voice explained with cold seriousness.

'_Naruko-chan is not a rabid dog!_'

"But Valkyrie clearly has no problem with killing! Did Valkyrie not tell us that she view her soldiers as nothing but pawns when we net her? Did Valkyrie not tell us that Naruko Uzumaki was dead? Did Valkyrie not showed us she nothing but-"

'_SHUT UP!_' Hinata screamed in her mind her hands on her ears. Yet her body kept moving towards the open door.

"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth? Naruko Uzumaki died in the Valley of the End at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha! After that a new person was born; a person that had nothing to do with the Hidden Leaf. Then this very person found a true home filled with love. Did she not?"

'_Yes but that was still Naruko-chan! She was still filled with love and kindness!_' Hinata screamed at the voice as her body started to pass through the threshold of the door.

"And you're right but that's all in the past." the voice commented as the door close behind them.

'_No it is not!_'

"It's true and we know it. Valkyrie herself told us that her love died when her family was killed. Oh that's another thing! Get this through your skull! SHE'S STRAIGHT! How the hell are you going to change that, huh?! People can't change and that is the solid truth. The assholes in the clan's Elder Council are proof of that after we got better and beat our sister. So there is no way in hell Valkyrie would ever show any interest in your advances. In fact I would say she's disgusted with you just like those old hypocritical old farts in the council."

'_You're wrong! Naruko-chan is different she-_'

'_I'm sorry Hinata-chan but it's best this way. I don't want to sully your pure soul with my sins._'

"Oh what now? Are you going to take that as a confession of love? Is your world view around her so deluded by your obsession that you're going to take that as her loving you? Tsk, you're nothing but a stupid fangirl that thinks everything about her love is perfect."

'_You're wrong… Naruko is not perfect.'_

"Huh?" the voice responded and Hinata could feel the raised eyebrow alongside the question.

'_Naruko-chan is not perfect. She has always been someone you could influence easily if you talk kindly to her. She that only person I know that could beat the Akamichi Clan in an eating competition and that is only if the food is ramen. Her academic knowledge is almost next to none and unless you beat a concept into her there's a big chance she won't get it. She immature, foolish, loves pranking everyone that get on her bad side, she a motor mouth, she has no problem with insulting authority at their face and she's not above throwing a fit if it meant getting a new jutsu. But…_'

"But what?" the voice asked again with more curiosity.

'_But Naruko Uzumaki had no HAS one constant and that is that she never gives up. That is her nindō her ninja way and it mine as well._' Hinata answered with her head held up high.

"Tsk you're only going to get hurt in the long run." the voice said with disgust and yet she could feel respect. "Just know that chances are that even if you save Naruko-chan now and she'll die later."

'_Even so I prefer that she passes on knowing that some loved her instead of everyone hating her._' she responded to the voice and turned around to open the door. "And thank you." she added and reentered the house that held the person that had truly captured her heart.

As the door closed a woman stood beside it while looking on with mix feelings. This woman looked identical to Hinata except she was dress in a similar fashion to Anko Matarashi. The only differences were that instead of a full fishnet shirt it was a midriff fishnet under her opened blue jacket and that she had lipstick like Kurenai.

"Tsk, I still say you're a weak little bitch." the Anko like Hinata commented with a smirked as her body started to fade into light. "Damn mindscape and its ability to do anything. It's confusing as fuck." and with that the more… opened part of Hinata's mind disappeared back into its proper place inside the Hyūga princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Inside the Memory House]

As she held the album she did know how to feel. The house felt much more silent and for that she was thankfully. But at the same time it showed her just how only she really was. Here in that house holding an album that held all of her greatest sins she understood her place. It made her smirk at the hilarity of it all.

Ever since her husband and son had been killed she has felt dead. She even considered herself a walking corpse in some instances but she would be a full one.

"Heh, how ironic is this? Seriously I felt like a fucking zombie all of this time and it wasn't until I found they were really that I finally find death." Naruko commented while moving back to the couch with the red album in hand. "But good came from it since now no one else will have to sufferer the death sentence that's knowing me."

With that she reached and sat on the couch again. Yet as the whiskered female did so she heard the door open once more. At this she turned her head and glared at the female Hyūga that once more invaded her mind.

"What the hell is this about now?" she growled and got up. "I thought I told you to fuck off or did my true self just scared you enough that you want to finish the job and finally kill me?" the white haired woman inquired with a hard bite in her words.

Hinata on the other hand just look straight at Naruko in the eyes but said nothing. She only moved forward with a determination in her steps that Naruko had only seen when the smaller teen fought her cousin. But there was something else in those pear eyes. She could not tell what it was but made her feel to two things.

One was fear like what was about to happen was something she secretly wanted but at the same time hope it would never happen. Almost like one would feel knowing the chances of getting your dream job was but a few words away yet you felt that that you did not deserve it no matter how hard you worked for it. This confused her yet the most confusing thing about this coming ordeal was the second feeling.

She felt elation like one would feel when a worthy challenge was presented to them. It was like Hinata was about to challenge. Like they were about to commence a battle of will and the winner would decided the fate of the other. It was like her competitive spirit had been awakened from inside her dying body. She knew she would die soon and there was no reason for her to feel this exited but something in the bluenette's pearl like eye ignited a flame that she did not understand.

However Naruko did not let anything of this show as she continued to glare defiantly with arms crossed under her chest as Hinata kept walking towards her. Neither of the women spoke as the smaller of the two continued her journey towards the tallest. All they did was watch the other almost unblinking as they glaze each other directly in their eyes. It was complete silence for the two as Hinata gentle feet touch the wooden floor without so much as a creek until Hyūga reach her 6ft tall target.

Sapphire met pearl and time almost came to a stop.

Two women considered by their peers as legends in the making stared at each other unflinching. The Hyūga stared up towards the Uzumaki while the Uzumaki herself stared down at the Hyūga. Both met the other's gaze with equal power and determination. It was a battle of wills between them as neither move or said anything.

"I am afraid of the person you have become." Hinata announce with such straightness and determination that Naruko herself blink in surprise.

She had being expecting anything; another declaration of love, arguments on how she was not who she said she was or even something like she was under Kyūbi's influence… but this? It almost made her feel disappointed to think that-

"I'm scared that you could kill someone's son in front of their begging mother. I'm scared that you don't show displeasure or pleasure in killing. I'm scared that you let yourself fallen so much into hate that you're trying to see people as pawns. I'm scared that you have accepted death as something that happens so regularly around you that you have been desensitize to it. Be it you killing people, people killing for you, people dying or you yourself dying." here she stop to let her speech sink in. "But do you know what really terrifies me?" the Byakugan user inquired while looking directly at the blue eye female.

"No… What is it?" questioned the surprised Uzumaki.

"That you gave up." Hinata simply said in a low but calm voice.

But for Naruko it was more when she recoiled back as if she had been punched in the face. Seeing this Hinata gave her a small gentle smile. Then she gently held the face of the woman almost 10 inches taller than her and closed her own eyes.

"Naruko-chan you are many things: childish, immature, stubborn as a mule, easy to anger, loud, lacking in book smarts, a glutton when it comes to ramen, none too hygienic, have a somewhat awful fashion sense for a kunoichi-"

"Are you done or you going to continue until I bleed to death?" was the questioned that cut her rant short and the words held some bite.

Not understanding this or why she felt Naruko's left eye twich she opened her eyes. She couldn't stop the stray giggles that escape her lips upon the sight of the Uzumaki. Apparently her words were far more hurtful then one would expect than just pointing out peoples flaws would be inside the mindscape. After all Naruko had been run through by giant arrows composed each flaw she had pointed out and looked to be bleeding.

'_She looks like a manga character!_' Hinata thought will giggling at the sight of the annoyed Naruko.

Even so as she gently made the arrows disappeared she thought on how much she needed the small laugh. This talked was probably going to be the most important one she ever had until this point in her life. After all success meant that she would be able to save the life of the woman she love yet failure meant she would bear witness to her love slowly die without any hope. So yes, she needed a small laugh to calm her nerves.

Plus if this all worked out she was considered playing around a bit with the endless possibilities of reality alteration this mindscape gave her. She was already forming a few ideas that could probably bring out the prankster in Naruko. But right now there were more pressing matters.

"Sorry." Hinata said with a smile while caressing Naruko's shoulder. "What I was trying to say was that you have flaws like everyone else. But you always had a great gift in you whether you knew or not. The things you do and done always hold great ramifications. Tell me how many kingdoms have you saved? How many Kings or Queens have you saved so they could rule again? Your gift is so great that Nami no Kuni named there bridge after you for Log-sama's sake!"

"…And?" Naruko inquired while averting eye contact with the other female in the room. She didn't need this; she didn't need to be reminded of her younger self. She had already throw away her past for her revenge and now that it was complete there was no reason for her to take it back.

Practically guessing where Naruko's thought were head to from just seeing the look in her eyes Hinata sighed.

"Do you remember Subaku no Gaara?" the fair skinned beauty asked and the whiskered Valkyrie managed to turn back at her with a raised eyebrow at the question.

"Short, red haired, teal color eye, black rings around his eyes, somewhat cute when his eyes are close and a complete bat shit insane psycho with a fetish for killing because he couldn't sleep? Yeah remember him and remembered cracking his skull open with mine. So what about him? Still looking for his next big O?"

"He became the Godaime Kazekage five months after you died. He told us it was to honor the one person that taught him that even he could find precious people. He did it in your honor because if his best friend Naruko Uzumaki could not achieve her dream of becoming a Hokage then he would become the Kazekage and share her teachings. And you know why he change so much from just meeting you?" the Hyūga heiress finished with a small smile at the surprised looked on her love's face.

"No…" the whiskered teen responded too shell-shocked by the revelation.

"It was because you never gave up. That was/is your nindō and mine as well. That's why I will not let you give on life like you're going right now. I'm going to make you fight back until you kick death in the ass." Hinata declared with determination burning in her eyes. Then she placed her right hand between Naruko's breasts… right above the Uzumaki's heart as her head lower and she spoke in a softer tone. "I still have what was left of orange jacket so I know Uchiha Sasuke destroyed your heart in your fight in the Valley of the End. Yet here you are alive… So don't you dare and tell me that you will simply give up over a little cold." she finished and looked determinedly back at Naruko's eye.

For one moment, for one fleeing moment Hinata saw it. She saw that spark in Valkyrie's eyes that told her that the real Naruko Uzumaki was still there. But just as fast as it came the spark vanished and left in its place dull blue eyes. The same eyes that told her that this woman had still given up on living.

"Even _if_ I was to survive this… What is there to live for? All I had was my hatred keeping me together and dulling the pain. But now… *sigh* Now that I realize how foolish it is to start a war to end a war I have nothing to live for but guilt and self hate. I can't even wait for death to reunite me with my family." Valkyrie responded as she took the Byakugan user's hand off her chest and move towards the couch. "There is no place in the afterlife for a monster like me." she added once she sat.

"Naruko-chan, why do you blame yourself for their deaths?" Hinata really did not want to resort to this but she was losing the Uzumaki and if appealing to her kind side didn't work than she would have to anger the white haired female.

"Because I didn't do shit about it!" Valkyrie barked back with a fierce glare. But as the woman closed her eyes and held her head Hinata notice the tears of pain, hate and shame starting to appear. "Dammit! You weren't there! Even if I was tied up to two fucking posts I could've uses my clones! I could have used my Killing Intent to freeze them while I break the ropes! FUCKING DAMMIT! I COULD'VE USED KYŪBI'S CHAKRA BEFORE THEY KILLED MY BABY!" the mourning mother thundered in palpable self hatred as hot tears framed her eyes.

"Naruko-chan-"

"NO! Don't try to defend me! It's because of me that my Ken'ichi-kun and Masaru-kun are dead! I did nothing to save them." the broken woman whispered I tears as she relived every single second of that day. "It's my fault…"

"I agree."

"WHAT?!" Naruko screamed and bolted out of her sit to stand and tower over the the unflinching Hyūga. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I meant what I said. You were right. It is your-" Hinata tried to continue but found it hard to do when fist smashed into her face and made her crash unto the unlit fire place. When her head and eyes caught up with the rest of her she noticed Naruko looking at her with unholy rage in her tear drenched eyes. '_Good I can use this anger. But damn that punch felt Tsunade-sama's during her "light training" sessions._'

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! I KNOW IT WAS MY FUCKING FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!" the last Uzumaki screamed to the top of her lungs and tears burning her eyes.

"Then stop making the same mistake!" the Hyūga heiress screamed back with enough force and determination.

"Wha… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Naruko barked in rage but for some reason that she could not understand what was said hurt her. Yet she started hearing whispers in her head; whisper that sound death like the voice that had previously controlled her actions. She couldn't understand them but for some reason she felt like killing Hinata would stop it.

"You're doing it again! Here you are able to fight for people yet all you're doing is giving up and turning your back on the people you care about because you're scared!" the bluenette announce.

"I-I-I NO! You're wrong! I-I made sure that I have no one to care for or protect!" the salt haired but flashes started appearing to in her. People and faces she knew…

It was the faces of all the people she meet in Valka Village. Then as the whispers started asking her to killing Hinata she suddenly started remembering the many conversations she had with everyone. From the simplest "How are you?" greeting to even asking her about her pregnancy. Yet the whispers kept trying to convince her to kill Hinata while at the same time more memories tried resurface.

To Naruko it felt like thousands of people were trying the yell at her ears at the same time. Her head pulsate in pain as she placed her hand over her ears and managed to sit back on the couch. It hurt so much to her to re-experience her life plus the loud whispering that she was half a second away from exploding in rage to stop it all. But then she heard Hinata's voice cut through it all.

"Can you really say that? Can you real mean to tell me that Naruko Uzumaki could not make friends and that she doesn't care about them?" Hinata questioned while she crouched in front of the sitting white haired female. '_Everything in this house that holds a memory is glowing so intensely… Guess it means she remembering everything at the same time._' she considered upon seeing the pictures and portraits glowing while she moved in front of Naruko.

"S-S-Stop… please… I'm dying… don't make… me… don't need to… remember… just… SHUT UP!" the Uzumaki begged as she tried to silence everything. She was dying and there was no reason for her to have to go through as of this!

"_**This is all her fault! Kill her! KILL HER! **_" the whispers ordered her.

"Naruko-chan! Look at me!" Hinata's voice rang out once more but this time it a muffled.

"_**Don't do it! Just silence to her! Just kill her! She's the cause of your pain!**_" the child like whispers again to her.

"No…" Naruko fought back against everything. Then she felt something brushing her face and slowly pointed her eyes. As her eyes slowly focused she found Hinata's worried face looking at her while caressing her face. The Hyūga's lips moved yet she couldn't hear what said to her. But she tried to concentrate once more on those lisp that right now were the only thing keeping her sane.

" Naruko-chan do understand me?" she was able to make out and she nodded n response. The lisp smiled and moved again. "Do you remember your dream?"

"T-T-To be Hokage?" she answered but did not know why. Her head hurt too much to really think yet Hinata's hands… they felt so soft and refreshing. They continued to gently caresses her face and head… it made her feel safe. She was even once more close her eyes as those heavenly hands.

"True and do you remember why?" Hinata gently asked.

"So that… people will… look up to me and… respect me?" Naruko responded slowly as the voices started to dissipate.

"No Naruko-chan. Remember on the Wave's Mission? Who did you meet and what did they say to you?" she heard Hinata asked her gently. But why that mission was so long ago…

"Haku-chan… She said… When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they can become _truly_ strong." Naruko responded as the memory flash before her closed eyes clearer then any other.

"And what change for you after that?" Hinata asked while taking Naruko hands into hers. Yet Naruko did not need them covering her ears anymore as the voices almost completely gone.

"My dream to be Hokage… I decided that I would be the Hokage to protect my precious people not for the admiration." she answered softly while opening her eyes which were much calmer now just like her mind.

"Then why are you giving up? Don't you have people that are precious to you? Don't you want to protect them?" Hinata questioned her while putting their hands down on her lap.

At the question faces flashed before her. The faces of everyone in Valka village, the faces of every woman she saved in _Eagle's Nest_ and the faces of the mercenaries in Greil's. Then slowly the faces for her soldiers started to appear to her; Roy, Riza, Masaru, Elzy, Armstrong, Martel, Mjoll and so on.

It brought new tears to her eyes but these ones were for a different type of shame. This shame was because she had let herself be controlled by her hatred for this long that she lost sight of what was in front of her. She let her quest to get revenge for what was taken from her get in between realizing what she had now. She had gained friends, allies and precious people that she felt the needed to protect.

She could possibly have another chance at being… if only through seeing their happy faces.

"I want to protect them… But I'm too weak." Naruko whispered while clenching her fist. She lowered her head to avoided Hinata's gaze.

"Then ask for help." Hinata announce the Uzumaki slowly raised her head with eyes full of confusion as she looked onto the crouching Hyūga. "Don't you remember Naruko-chan? A Konoha Shinobi or civilian fights for their allies and their allies fight for them. That is the Will of Fire: to love, cherish and protect that which you love be it the village itself or your friend, family or lover. That's the philosophy that has been taught to us since we were little children and even if you aren't a kunoichi anymore you should at least try to live by that noble philosophy."

"But they will see me as a weakling and lose faith in me." the Uzumaki responded while lowering her head again in depress and unsure of herself. Hinata on the other smiled softly and lifted Naruko's chin so their eyes would meet again.

"Being strong isn't being able to do everything by yourself. No, being strong means that you know when to ask for help from your friends because you value them and know that you can't do everything by yourself. That also called teamwork and if I remember correctly Kakashi-sesnei should've shown you that."

It took a few moments after Hinata had finished but for the first time Naruko managed to laugh although small and somewhat low it still felt good. It had being far too long since she had been able to so much as crack a smile yet Hinata here managed made her smile. Maybe she could finally accept the Hyūga and learned again how one could be happy.

"He did… heh, not that our team ever worked…" Log-sama she couldn't believe how bad that pun was but at least she and Hinata shared a good chuckle about it. "But maybe your right… maybe my… friends could help me now."

"If you continue to fight, it will be for the best to rely on others." the heiress announced with a nod. The Uzumaki on the other hand gave a small frown.

"But I don't think waging war is the right way to stop a war… Not anymore at least."

"I think so too but there are times when one must fight with their fist instead of their words. You can find multiple ways to bring peace through non-violent means. You can make schools to increase the general public's knowledge, increase the effective productivity of crops and food, make more jobs for people so when war ends soldiers still have a purpose as humans, increase trades to increase economy, increase public security, spread the Will of Fire and the words of the Log which are but a simple **Substitution Jutsu** away. But there will always be people that get jealous of your success or simply because they want to create conflict. Then you'll have to be ready to fight for what you worked for, what you believe in and for your people." Hinata finished a conviction and determination that made Naruko swore she was talking to her 12 year old self.

It was funny. Normally it's her giving speeches that made people want to change. Now the shoe was in the other foot and she finally understood why people change. It was freaking annoying having a brat beat you down by simply telling you what the hell was wrong with you. It made her smirk slightly for millisecond at the irony of it all. Especially so with a few of the things Hinata had said about how she could help the people.

"You're speaking as if I'm some kind of Warlord or Daimyo." Naruko commented with a natural tone. She did this because a lot of emotions were trying to show themselves at once. Emotions she thought had died with her family and would never return. Apparently not all of her died that day just a big part. A part that she knew wouldn't return. What part that had been she did not know but right now she would play it safe and try to stay as apathetic as possible.

Hinata on the other hand smile not the reaction of the face but at the one those blue eyes showed her. Then Hinata's expression was replaced by an innocent look. It was even equipped with a set of white colored eyes looking to the upper left while a lone finger continuously tapped the bottom lip.

"Well if you become the ruler of Gaia I'm pretty sure you can asked for my hand in marriage as away to become an ally with Konohagakure. Sooo…"

"I ain't gay." Naruko responded quickly with a slight smirk/ghost of a smile which made Hinata pout a little but the smile came back. '_Damn this chick is persistent… Kind of hot actually._' the Uzumaki thought and momentary forgetting that Hinata could hear her thoughts. She also seemed to forget that _"normally"_ a straight person doesn't have such thoughts.

Hinata however smirked at those thoughts, almost like one would expect from Anko, and pushed Naruko back onto the couch. Then she straddled the Uzumaki's lap, place her arms around Naruko's shoulders, used her hands to play with the snow like locks and shoot the whiskered female with what could only be called bedroom eyes. Naruko could only blink in confusing at the un-Hinata like behavior as she looked up.

"That can change you know." Hinata whispered and Naruko swore that if she were born a man that voice would definitively be the call of carnal sin. Consequently she graces it with a low chuckled in return and challenged the woman that was clearly trying to seduce her.

"You won't be able to give me a family." she pointed out while keeping her hands away from any part of the Hyūga as their eyes stayed connected. Those hands already playing with her hair were distracting enough thank you very much. Damn her eyes were already closing against her will from how relaxing that massage felt.

"We can adopt." Hinata countered and thank Anko for those seduction lessons. She also thanked every deity in existence that Anko gave her those lessons with a practice dummy dress like Naruko instead of an actually human being.

"I want my own babies as in I had them grow in my womb and then gave birth to them." Naruko fired back although it had very little bite to get Hinata's distracting hands off her head.

"Then we'll look for a good guy, knock him out and you rape him." Hinata responded automatically.

…

…

…

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

_Blink…_

"I've/You've been spending too much time around Anko." both women said with deadpanned expression as they looked at each other directly in the face.

They only lasted 3 seconds before both of them burst in laughter. They laugh and laugh for what felt like hours. For some reason Naruko felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Those two lines had been just so spontaneous and random! It reminded her just how she uses to be; a crazy devil may care happy girl with a dream of greatness and an inclination to pulling pranks on anyone that pissed her off.

Thus she laughed like she hadn't done in almost a full year… No in almost 3 years because she knew that even in Valka Village she had not laughed like this. As such she laughed with Hinata until they started coughing and still they continued to laugh until it because hard to breathe as their lungs burned. Only then did they stop to pant and taking that life giving air their lungs needed.

"You have *pant* an answer for *pant* everything *giggle* don't you." Naruko panted out while resting her head back and trying to calm down the stray giggle.

"If it means *pant* getting you as *giggle* my lover *pant* than yes." Hinata panted out while resting her head on Naruko's right shoulder but still on the Uzumaki's lap.

After that they just stayed like quited for a time. One woman hoping that she managed to reignited the other's will to live. All the while the second woman just tried to think of what to do. She definitely couldn't give up on life now. She had people to protect now that it had been slammed at her face! Yet she didn't know where to start. Well she kind of knew…

"*sigh* Fine I'll fight this sickness and kick it in the balls. Who knows maybe coming from the death will make the _Sea Guard_ want to make a deal and I end up getting my own castle." Naruko announced and thus breaking the peaceful silence they shared after the laughing. Though Hinata noted the Naruko somehow made it sound like it would be really annoying to had control of your own castle. It made her smile.

"Then all that's left is for you to conquer Gaia and asked for my hand in marriage." Hinata declared and Naruko could practically hear the smile on the Hyūga's lips.

"I am not gay." the whiskered woman challenged and felt the Hyūga move but said nothing as she continued to look at the ceiling. But in fact she was too shocked to say anything considering Hinata had started nibbling her right earlobe.

"You will be." Hinata purred with Naruko's earlobe still between her teeth.

Then just as unpredictable as that movement was the Hyūga female disappeared completely out of the mindscape. Yet in her disappearing act she left a very much shell-shocked and blushing Uzumaki. Of course the real reason the bluenette disappeared was becomes she fainted in the mindscape and confusingly woke up in her real body. Either way both women could only had one thing to say about the last moments.

"I/She have/has been spending too much time around Anko." both women unknowingly said at the same time while using their hands to try and hide their luminescent blushes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruko was felt like killing that psycho bitch that injected that liquid into her like _right… __**fucking… NOW!**_

It had been a few moments after Hinata had left her mindscape that she tried to wake up. She only succeeded in gaining consciousness but could not open her eyes. Not that she thought it would be a good idea. Right now her body felt heavier than a ton of ramen plus the fucking pain running through her. She had tried to move her right index finger just a little and the simple twitch was rewarded by a shoot of what felt like white hot fire throughout her whole arm. But there was something else that worried her.

She could feel herself wet all over and not like she was being bathed. No, she felt like she was completely submerged in slightly cold water that somehow had a gelatinous like constitution. It was definitively still a liquid but it felt to some extent heavier. Then she noticed that she had a breathing mask on which calmed her down a little. Hence with that she tried to expand her feeling without using any or much chakra incase she was in some sort of trap.

Her feet were mostly floating yet her big toes could feel the floor which actually felt faintly colder. That meant she was clearly in more than 6ft deep worth of this strange liquid. But she could breathe so she was not death not yet anyway. Expanding her senses more she felt that the liquid was indeed not just covering her body but that her body was also completely naked.

'_Okay this is getting weird. What they hell is… OW! What is that?!_' she wondered and once more tried to feel around.

There were patches placed around her body. Those patches were located on every one of her muscles and one on each side of her forehead. Every 10 seconds they would send a small electroshock to her muscles this was didn't hurt. It was almost as if she was getting a massage. No, it was the one that came every 30 seconds that hurt. But as the seconds rolled by she felt that her body was actually healing itself since she was starting to feel less and less pain. Apparently whoever got her was actually trying to help her. Thus she continued to concentrate.

This time she felt and heard something... it was like tapping…

'_Tapping… on glass? Oh this is just fucking great. Apparently I'm sort of fish now. Fuck I guess I'm not out of the woods yet. Wait a moment… I think I can hear voices._' she mentally ranted as she strained her ears to try and hear through both water and glass.

"O… ill… ke… er… ut…ow." was all she could make out.

Next thing she knew was that something metallic had grabbed her wrists and pull her arms apart. After that the patches started to be ripped off one by one. Thankfully the masked stayed on and kept giving her life giving air. However after the last patch was taken off her the water slowly started to be drained out of whatever she was in. Finally when the water was gone she heard the glass screeched downward and considering the draft she felt on her wet body than that meant the glass also served like a door. Plus the room was cold as the snow covered woods for her wet body!

"Dry her off so we can move her to the bed. But be careful her bones will still have cracks in them from when she broke them." she heard the voice of an adult woman order.

"Hai!" three voices rang out and Naruko was thankfully she could tell who those were. Mjoll, Elsy and Mist.

Therefore the Uzumaki continued to play possum as the three took of the mask, dried her off and carefully moved her towards the bed after whatever grabbed her wrist let go. But thing was for sure. The woman ordering them was right her body still hurt like fucking hell. She couldn't even tell whether if she was trying to move her left pinky or her right little toe at this point. Never in her life did she think that being underwater would feel better than being in dry land. Thankfully the trek between whatever it was she had been contained and the bed wasn't long.

"Okay normally I wouldn't do this under any circumstance. But considering our girl here was able to survive the worst easily after I placed her in the _Gel Pod_ I consider that we should try to at least to wake her up. After one all in a few hours she healed what would normally take anyone else about half a lifetime." the fourth woman's voice spoke and Naruko felt fingers tapping on her left arm. Irrational fear ran through her.

'_Wake her? I'm already up! Tapping on the arm right over the vien… SHIT! I DON'T WANT THE NEEDLES! Wait a minute… a few hours? Damn I guess I was out longer than I thought. OH FUCK THAT! I NEED GET UP! NO NEEDLES DAMMIT!_' the Uzumaki thought as her old childhood fear kicked in.

"Don't you think that would be dangerous for her?" she heard Mjoll questioned.

'_MJOLL'S RIGHT! NEEDLES BAD!_' Naruko hysterically yelled as her body refused to move. Not that anyone could know what she was thinking or see her internal struggle.

"Probably-"

'_FUCKING BITCH!_' the Uzumaki cursed out as she felt the needle poke her skin.

"…but she has shown great resilience already." the woman responded as the needle broke the skin and entered the Uzumaki's vein. "Administrating small Adrenaline Shot. Please be ready in case the patient feels any discomfort."

The adrenaline was injected and Valkyrie's eyes snapped open faster than anyone had expected. As the people waited for any reaction the older woman noted that the mismatching blue and red eyes were still adjusting to the light. It took a few seconds but once they did what followed was something no one expected.

"_**OROCHIMARU!**_" Valkyrie screamed in unholy rage and forgot completely the state her body was in.

Before anyone could move Valkyrie bolted straight at "Orochimaru" with extreme prejudice. Both them fell onto the ground with the whiskered women straddling the white snake's waist while her hands tried to strangle the life out of the monster. The other three women in the room moved as quickly as they could to stop the murder in progress.

"Valkyrie-sama/Partner stop!" all three of them yelled while grabbing the Uzumaki's arms and even head. However no matter how hard they tug and pull the woman did not budged.

"**SHUT UP! IT'S HIS FAULT I'M EVEN HERE! IT'S BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID TO SASUKE-TEME THAT MY LIFE BECAME A LIVING HELL!**" Valkyrie's demonic influence voice roared as she not only started to shake "Orochimaru" but also apply even more pressure to white snake's neck.

"Ack… Gack…!" were the only sounds the white skin person could produce as the Uzmaki continued to strangle them.

Seeing this plus the fact that the person being strangled was already drooling from keeping their mouth open to try and take in air prompted them to try harder. Regretfully their errors were proving to be in vain as the begging yellow snake eyes behind the glasses seemed to increase Valkyrie's desire to kill even more if the blood thirsty grin on her lips was anything to go by. Then the white snake's stopped struggling and their eyes started to slowly roll back.

"**HAHAHAHA! YES! DIE! DIE YOU ABOMINATION! DIE! HAHAHA!**" Valkyrie cheered with sadistic pleasure. She was so close! She so close to killing the one person truly responsible for the hell she has lived! Only a few seconds more! Only a few seconds before only her loneliness, pain, grief and even the village's betrayal will be avenged! She laugh for it would be-

_ZAAAP!_

The last thing she felt before losing consciousness was her the left side of head hitting the ground after someone had smashed some kind of electric rod on her neck.

"I say this is Karma. Wouldn't you Ducky?" the black haired main commented towards Ducky while putting away her Stun Rod.

"Go *cough* fuck *cough* yourself!" Ducky cursed out through her nearly caved in windpipe from her place in the floor.

"The believers do say that children are born with the sins of the parents." the maid remarked while helping the other three women in the room to pick up the knock out Uzumaki.

"That's *cough* why I hate *cough* religion." the female doctor whispered while sitting up and trying to heal the internal damage to her air canal with the **Mystical Palm Jutsu**. It didn't take much time for her to heal it but she decided to leave the bruising on her neck to heal on its own for now. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Put Valkyrie back in the _Gel Pod_ to resume healing. We'll try to wake her up again later but in a safer environment. Also someone inform Roy Mustang and Nalu Waves that I'll start healing lest wounded soldiers now that the last critical patient is out of danger." Ducky ordered and everyone nod. But she stayed in the floor a while longer as she continued to see her shaking hands.

'_Dammit! No matter how many times I face death in the face someone has to save me. I-I-I just get so fucking scared!_' the Orochimaru look alike lamented as she tried to stop the shaking.

It wouldn't do well for the peoples' moral if their Doctor was nothing but a quivering mess of nerves when she tried to heal them. Being a female medic that uses glasses was already nerve raking for this misogynic-superficial society as it was. There was no reason to fuel that prejudicial fire right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruko woke up again with her eyes still close. Again she tried to expand her senses and found she was once again in the gelatinous liquid. But this time she noticed that her arms were bound to her back and there appeared to be a collar around her neck. Thankfully she still had the breathing mask on.

'_That's just great Naruko Uzumaki! Here you survive something that even Fuzz Butt though would kill you and what do you do? You attack Orochi-fucking-maru! *sigh* He's a fucking Sannin for Log's sake! What the hell posses me to think I could kill him anyway?!_' her train of thought stopped there as she herself was trying to find the answer. '_Oh yeah crazy voice in my head that isn't the Queen of all Demons. *sigh* My life sucks._' she added in lament at her own fate. Strangely Akane had not tried to make any sarcastic comments yet but she couldn't really think of it right now.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ANNOYING TAPPING!" she hollered while snapping her eyes opened. It was only when she heard Mist yelp in surprise did she noticed a few thing.

First was the she could open her eyes normally so she could see the small brunet. Second was that the liquid she was in was an aquamarine color which meant that was the only color she could see right now. Third was that, considering Mist reaction, she could actually speak normally. Fourth was the her body hurt a lot less but then again the substance she was in was constantly healing her. Then the final thing she noticed was that her left eyes burning like hot iron the longer in stayed open which made her close the alleviate the pain.

"Valkyrie-san your awake!" Mist gasped for a second before her face grew serious. "Wait here I'll bring Medusa-sensei immediately so she can check on you!" the girl ordered and quickly left.

'_Not that can really move right now._' Naruko thought with a deadpanned expression as she saw the girl run out of the room with lone right eye. '_Lone right eye, heh, I guess I now know how Kakshi-sensei normally feels like._' Then she blinked as her mind finally caught onto something. '_Wait, who the hell is Medusa-sensei anyway?_'

Her answered came about 2 minutes later when the girl returned with…

"_**Orochimaru.**_" the Uzumaki growled out with as much hatred as she could. She even started expelling enough Killing Intent that Mist had backed away towards the door unconsciously in fear. In the brunette's defense the image of the transparent naked black winged women with black hair and red eye floating over the cage Valkyrie was beyond terrifying.

Yet the Orochimaru look alike simply walked towards her with seemingly no fear. But Naruko eye managed to see through the water and glass. She saw the person's legs trembling just like the hands that where inside the pockets of the doctor's coats were also shaking. Noticing this she quickly locked eyes with the person and she increased the flow K.I. The body stopped its advance and the slit yellow eyes widened considerably behind the round small framed glasses.

Naruko had seen this look before many times. It was the look a prey gave its hunter when they were cornered. It was the same look the animals gave her during a chase and right before she killed them for a meal. It was the same look criminals gave her after she had chased them throughout _Trader's Hut_ and its surrounding fields when she was with the Greil Mercenaries. It was fear.

"You… You aren't Orochimaru-teme are you?" Valkyrie questioned with the glare still in her face but K.I. much lower. The person in questioned seem to relax somewhat and started to laugh nervously will scratching the back of her head in a very Naruko-like fashion.

"Hehehe, what gave it way? The F-cup chest or the black lipstick?" the woman questioned in a husky voice clearly still nervous and very much thankful that the Uzumaki had stopped channeling that much K.I.

"It was actually the fact that you're genuinely shaking more than a rabbit right before I break its neck. Plus now that I think about it the real Orochimaru would have his ever present fuck toy Kabuto beside him. Especially if someone was choking the life out of him." Valkyrie explained.

At the same time she was looking at the woman from top to bottom. Thanks to the water she could only see the color aquamarine but she could still make out the details. The woman's face was looked like a much more feminine and gentler version of Snake Sannin. Then Naruko noticed that the woman was dressed almost exactly like Tsunade down to the crystal necklace over the impressively large bust. Other than that those details and the glasses the Uzumaki could understand her original confusing at first sight of only the white face with violate markings. The woman was almost the perfect copy of the greatest traitor in all Konohagakure's history.

"You know… I doubt dad is actually a homosexual pedophile like everyone thinks he is. If I had to say something about it is that his more asexual than anything else. Hell during the years he "_raised_" me I don't remember him _ever_ showing _any_ interest in any form of sex." the female Orochimaru commented with some distain in her. But then something click in Naruko's mind

"Wait… DAD?! AS IN THAT BASTARD IS YOUR FATHER?!" the white haired whiskered teenager screamed in horror, disgust, surprise, and a thousand of other feeling that she couldn't understand. Just the thought of that man actually… mating with a woman… it… "Oh Kami I think I just threw up in my mouth." the Uzumaki commented with a great shudder running through her body. The female Orochimaru just sighed.

"I know what you're thinking but yes regretfully he is my father. Let me introduce myself…" here the woman stopped to let her patient get ready.

"My name is Medusa, know to some as Ducky, and I'm the bastard daughter of Orochimaru and Tsunade Senju."

* * *

_Next Time: The daughter of two legends finally appears but what does this mean for Valkyrie's and Gaia's future._

* * *

A/N:

There you have it my dear readers. I tried to give all I could to Naruko and Hinata's struggle and I hope that you like it. So please review and don't worry Medusa's existence will be explained next chapter.

Anyway please review.


	37. Chapter 37: Memories of the Rejects

**Chapter 37: Memories of the Rejects**

"Huh… Medusa-sensei?" a young brunette healer inquired with a worried voice.

"Yes Mist-chan?" a raven haired woman with white skin and impressive bust responded.

"Is Valkyrie-san alright? She has been like that for about an hour now." Mist pointed out at the sight of Valkyrie.

At this the female Orochimaru turned her swiveling chair from her desk to look at the _Gel Pod_ where the Uzumaki was in being healed. The woman had a neutral expression but her lips kept moving without sound. But Medusa could make out things "Who could they have sex?" or "How could she bear his hell spawn?" and other things that were much more incoherent or insulting. It made her chuckle considering that she had once asked herself the same questions until she finally discovered just how she was really born.

"Well, dear, the brain is a funny thing. Sometimes, it just stops working right when you've seen through a bad scene." Medusa commented and got back to analyzing the data in her computer monitor. '_Damn, Naruko's body was far more damaged by the virus and the Curse Seal that I had predicted. I'll have to start making a vaccine if I want her to life for more than an hour outside the pod. Yet her power output is incredible and she's just standing there._' she contemplated and started typing different formulas at see what would help the Uzumaki. '_I got to admit it was lucky that Naruko and Fū were able to take down Freya before she could destroy all of this tech. Makes my job much easier but I'll have to destroy a few things. The woman was unscrupulous when it came to using humans as experiments. Heh, Dad would've probably loved working her that's for sure._'

"Hey Medusa-sensei?" Mist called again unknowing that she was interrupting the woman's work. In her defense she had no idea what that woman was doing or what was it she was using. Then again this room held more technology she had ever seen in her life. Even the doors to the room opened by themselves!

"Yes dear?" the doctor inquired with turning towards the girl. Already 50 of her possible vaccines had being made complete failures because of extremely low percentage of success. Nope make that 55 and counting. '_Damn, Naruko's body is more unstable than I thought. I'll have to wait until it calms down before I can proceed with more test._'

"Are your parents' bad people? I mean sure you threw those maids at us to take Valkyrie-san after the battle ended. But it was to put her in this _Gel Pod_ so she could be healed and no one was hurt by it only push to the side or sedated. Plus you were kind enough to start healing everyone close to death right after Valkyrie-san was safely inside the pod." the young girl inquired. At this the older woman sighed and turned her head towards the younger female with a pain filled expression.

"I'm not kind Mist-chan. In fact I'm part of the reason this war is still happening." the woman gratefully confess to the girl.

"How can you be responsible for the Eternal War continuing?"

"I made a lot of mistakes while I was young. Mistakes that cost the lives of many innocent people later on." Medusa responded while grabbing her necklace tenderly with a sorrowful expression. "But I hope to change that if I can."

Before the curious healer could give anymore questions a slightly pissed off Mjoll entered the room through the screeching sliding door.

"How's partner doing? Gamakichi-kun was really worried about her before he had to leave back to the summon world due to lack of chakra." the questioned was directed at Mist. For some reason the girl could not understand after the griffin woman learned about Medusa's family she refuse to been look at the woman let alone speak with the doctor.

"She's conscious and the communication system in the breathing mask is working just fine. But right now her brain crashed from the revelation of just whose daughter I am." Medusa answered. All she got was a displeasured grunt as a response while the summon move to stand in front of the Uzumaki with Mist. It made the raven head smirk a little since she could really didn't blame the summon. Her father did tend to make a lot of enemies after all.

However now that the princess of a lost kingdom was finally up and not trying to strangle her they could start doing a few things. But first she needed a few more people to be present here.

"Mist-chan, could you bring Roy Mustang, Alex Armstrong, Titania and Nalu Waves? I rather have all of the important leaders in the same room." Ducky asked but the girl in question look worried. "What's wrong Mist-chan?" she asked and the girl looked between her and the automatic sliding door for a few seconds before speaking.

"Armstrong-sama and Nalu-sama are guarding the Būji and the wolf woman." Mist remarked.

Medusa raised an eyebrow at that. Then she remembered that in the confusion battle, Naruko screaming, that maids trying to retrieve the whiskered women and a small fight that started to retrieve the Uzumaki Fū and Celina had tried to escape. Regretfully for them Roy, Armstrong, Nalu, Titaina and Mjoll all acted quickly to stop the severely weakened Būji from taking flight.

Now the beast was having a nice rest on the ground with several boulders on its back, neck, legs, wings and tail. Not to mention that each boulder had **Demon Sealing** tags thanks to Mjoll having a few on hand due to Naruko making them for personal usage. Also the giant beetle now sported a few burn on its shell and on some of its wings. Celina on the other hand was sitting nicely on a chair chained and cuffed while inside a stone cell filled water up to her neck.

Truly Mjoll had developed or already had a somewhat sadistic nature when it came to protecting her summoner. Even so Medusa waved her hand as if dismissing Mist fears of the Nanabi attacking.

"Just tell them to come here and bring Celina-chan with them. But make sure you mention I send you or else Fū-chan and Nanabi-sama while think it's a trap. Last thing we need right now is a angered jinchūriki/Būji attacking us to protect its mate. I'm pretty sure that Nanabi and Fū have already healed enough to try another escape and waiting for the right time attack so it's not best to provoke them." the eyed woman ordered much to the girl's displeasure.

"H-H-Hai" Mist responded and moved to search for the people in question. '_Just my luck! I have to look for the only people that could possible help fight against the demon that could destroy this castle in one attack! But maybe she could be friendly… I mean Valkyrie-san doesn't smile at anyone let alone laugh but she certainly doesn't go around killing people for pleasure. So maybe…_' the girl continued to rant mentally as she left.

As the girl left the _Medic Bay_ Medusa turned her chair to see Mjoll still looking at the Uzumaki. The griffin woman still had her right wing bandaged but other than that she was healthy. Nevertheless the blond only show more concern when Naruko closed her eyes as if trying to digest the motion that there existed a child born from Orochimaru and Tsunade.

Sighing, Medusa pushed her spinning chair to make its wheels towards the summon. She managed to stop right before hitting the glass which of lots of practice. Then she spun around to see Naruko besides Mjoll. But as she stopped the spin she heard a snapping noice which fallowed by her breast becoming heavier as gravity took control of them. It made her laugh nervously.

"Hehe, I guess mom must go through the same problems huh?" she commented taking off another ruined bra much to her displeasure. Disappointedly even the embarrassing subject proved unless against the tension between both of them. This made her sigh and look at the Uzumaki.

'_Naruko Uzumaki… *sigh* The world has truly not been kind to you my dear._' Medusa thought as she saw the teenager's naked body.

To her eyes the Uzumaki princess was the true in carnation of a goddess of war. She could not deny the beauty in that body. From the almost delicate features presented in the females face to the hard muscles that compromise the female's arms and legs. To her those well defined muscles that showed a woman that knew how to take care of her body yet also knew how to stay feminine while doing so. Even the female's solid six pack abs was firm yet added to her beauty. **(1)**

But what truly caught Medusa's eye were all the scars that littered through the female's body. On the front she could see a few cuts on the breasts and abdomens. But the most promenade cuts were the two on the upper part of the left one that form of an X. Clearly those were from the jinchūriki had been torture in Valka Village before her son.

But beside those cuts there were others scars one would expect to get from trying to survive alone in the woods. Hell Medusa noticed a very nasty bite mark on Naruko's left side that match that of a wolf's bite alongside slashes reminiscent of bear claws on the female's right tight.

As the doctor continued to look at the body she noticed the news scars that covered the whiskered woman's body. These were black veins started from the left side of the female's neck covered the entire left shoulder and the left side of the Uzumaki's face. To Medusa these ones brought a little personal shame since she knew her part in that.

However the worst scar of them all was the one right between the two ample breasts just a little below were the necklace of the _First Hokage's Necklaces_ lazily floated in the water.

It was a scar that in the center it was a twisted mess flesh that appeared to had been drilled and ripped apart repeatedly. Then the outside that twisted flesh sphere were scars that looked like uncontrolled lightning bolts had been burned into the females flesh. The same scar that had an identical twist on the back of the female's back.

It was a scar right over the female's heart which marked Naruko Uzumaki the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko from Konohagakure's death.

It was the same scar that marked the moment Sasuke Uchiha killed his teammate with his **Chidori**.

"*sigh* She's beautiful isn't she?" Medusa finally said with a sad expression. Mjoll on the other hand grunted in displeasure at first.

"Stop eye raping my partner." the blond woman with war paint demanded but refuse to even look at the raven head.

"Aren't you doing the same?" the doctor inquired with a raised eyebrow. At this the other woman visibly fought with herself so as not to bite of the other's head off. Hence the blond chose to her arms below her bust and frown before she responded.

"Naruko Uzumaki is the champion of the griffins. She is the knight and hero of our Queen. Hence I, Mjoll the Lioness, serve as her ever faithful mount and partner in every battle she would ever face or will be in. Mine is a sacred vow of loyalty and kinship that will not be solid by a paramours venture. I am my partner's blade should hers run dull and shield should hers break fro here to eternity. Even should she die before me I will stay to protect that which she holds dear." the human-griffin explain with determination and conviction as she looked directly at her partner.

"That is very noble of you." the raven head female remarked with awe clear in her voice. For her it was the first time hearing someone actually speak with such straightness, determination, sincerity and soul devotion when it came to a vow. It was almost like she had found the last diamond in the world. Mjoll of the other hand scoffed at the awe but at the same swelled with pride with some pride.

"Unlike you human's we summons know how to uphold promises." the humanoid summon remarked.

Medusa upon hearing that flinched and instinctively grabbed the crystal necklace around her neck. Mjoll took a lone glaze at the accessory and her own yellow eyes widen in surprise. She recognized that necklace! But that could only mean-

"Medusa-san?" Naruko called out and unknowingly stopping anything her summon was about to do. None the less the woman in questioned let go of the necklace, turned and raised her head towards the one that called her. She found Naruko looking at both of them with only her right blue eye opened. "Was your conception consensual or not?" the Uzumaki inquired to which the doctor responded with a negative shake of the head.

"It was neither of those nor did mother ever know I existed. But that's enough for now." the white skinned woman responded with a playful smile and snapped her fingers on her left hand. In response the metal clamps holding Naruko's arms and neck let go so she could float freely inside the ovule shape tank. "I'll tell you my life story when your generals get here."

"I understand." Naruko nodded with a small frown. Noticing this, Medusa put on a more caring smile.

"Don't worry I may had been born in less than natural circumstances but I'm still more human than daddy. Well at least in the moral department." Ducky commented with a small chuckle. "But anyway, do you want me to make the glass shield less visible so that everyone that comes inside here will see you in your birthday suit?"

"You can do that?" Naruko asked. Her response can in the form of lights appearing and covering Medusa's left arm that from a glove like image. The doctor then hit a few places in the arm and swiped it over the glass. Next thing she knew the glass shined for a brief moment but nothing else change for her perspective. Though Mjoll's raised eyebrow and low whistle did indicate that the job was done.

"I have to admit. I didn't think humans still had Omni-tools. **(2)**" Mjoll commented.

"Omni-what?" Naruko questioned in total and utter confusing. Medusa just chuckled as she pushed her swivel chair back to her desk with the computer and once more stop before hitting it.

"It's something like computer for your hand but right now I can only use it like a remote control and data collector for a few things. From what my employer said when they gave it me was that in the previews generation they along with their sibling created them bases on a very old video game they both liked." the woman stop and turned on the device to start hitting keys on it.

"Regretfully the person that gave it to me felt like it was for the best to let me figure out how to use it. Worst yet they locked most of the functions this tool can do. I've been working on the thing for the last 5 years and only unlocked about 50% of its potential. Yet that's only things like a digital clock with an alarm, stop watch, receive data from any computer a sync with it, able hack to remote control a few low tech machines and other things that let me analyze some materials in almost seconds." the woman explained with a soured expression as she looked the Omni-tool. Mjoll chuckled with a satisfied smirk. Naruko remained as confuse as ever.

"Okay let me get this straight. In your hand you hold something that does more things than even the most advance lab in the Elemental Nations can do… and your telling me that's only half of its potential?!" the Valkyrie questioned in some desperation because she could not believe such a thing could exist. Hell she didn't know it was possible to have computers small enough to fit in some ones palm. Mjoll on the other hands chuckled beside her which in turn made her glare at the summon. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that our doctor there only has the civilian default setting on that thing. From what I remember from the history classes the Omni-tool could be used for military purpose. One of them was making holographic robots that could shoot lightning, fire or missiles while creating shield for the user." the summon said much to the surprise of both woman and the total annoyance of the one owning the device. "But if you ask me we summons are better off living without the much tech. It puts too much stress on the person for always wanting to live at 1000miles per second. My generation grew up in a almost medieval setting and we live much more peaceful lives than humans do."

"Okay that enough! No more talking until everyone gets here!" Medusa ordered in frustration. She then proceeded to work on the Omni-tool as if it had insulted her intelligence repeatedly. Mjoll and Naruko looked at each other when they saw this and smirk at the snake woman's frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[During the talk in the Medic Bay]

It had taken a few moments and getting lost once through the castle but she was finally out of the gates.

"Thanks again for guiding me out maid-san." the young brunette told to the maid who had helped her. The maid in question simply nodded but said nothing. '_Just like all the others. *sigh* About the only one that speaks is that Head Maid and even she has the same soulless expression they all share. Come to think of it she's also the only one that has hair. I wonder why all the others have shave heads._' the girl thought as she walked towards her goal. In short time she reached the ground holding the giant rhinoceros beetle demon and its wolf mate.

"Hello everyone!" she called out to the people she had been asked to bring back. After they responded she went on to explain that Valkyrie had woken up, how she reacted upon seeing the doctor and about the doctor herself wanting them to be there for an explanation.

"Medusa-san wants us to be there so she can inform us on what the hell happened to Valkyrie, huh. It would really help since I want to ask a few things to our leader considering the information Martel told you received during your team's infiltration." Roy contemplated.

"I want to ask her a few things myself. But what do we do with them?" Titania added and everyone turned to look at the two captives. Nanabi was being held by boulders with seals. However Celina was in a Stone & Water Cell that is square in shape with its sides close up to the woman's neck. From the neck up the stone transformed into a series of stone bars that connected 2ft up the sitting female to from a cage. Also said bars were covered in jagged stone spikes.

"If Medusa-sama wants me it's probably because of my **Blessing Seal** to help explain the one Valkyrie has." Celina commented while inwardly cursing her own stupidity.

You see after the fight had ended she had tried to make Fū escape even when the jinchūriki tried to warn her that they couldn't do to her own exhaustion. However it was too late since the wolf branded had already knocked out at least 10 men to get towards her lover. This anticlimactically ended in their current positions as prisoners.

"What do you mean by **Blessing Seal**?" Armstrong asked to the half-wolf woman.

"It's the thing I have in my neck. It's a mark that gives me a great power boost for a time. Both Fū-chan and myself think that what Valkyrie has is a damaged version of it or something along those lines."

"Damage?" Titania inquired and Celina looked like she shrugged.

"Neither of us really knows how it works so that's as much as we could come up with." raven haired female said with some annoyance. Nalu scoffed at this and voiced her displeasure.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm not about to trust two people whose bounties are well known and wanted in _Sea Heart_." the leader of the current of the _Sea Guard_ remarked from her sitting position on the ground while leaning against the cell.

"Not everyone is lucky enough to be born with a rich parents princess." the blue eyed wolf-branded backed with irritation

"What was that?!" the tanned beauty roared as she bolted up and glared at one of the three most hated women in her country.

"YOU HEARD ME GOOPY!"

"WOLF-SULT!"

"SALT SUCK!"

"MOON BITCH!"

"SEA-SLUG!"

"**ENOUGH!**" the rhinoceros beetle screeched at the two.

Of course considering its size plus that the people were pretty much in front of its head everyone not tied was blown away by the strong voice. Not to mention left deaf for a couple of minutes and especially so for Celina who had the most sensitive ears. Regretfully this also had the added effect of alerting every possible soldier in the area that the giant demon was wake.

Accordingly everyone that wasn't affected by the screeched place themselves into attack position. Of course great fear ran through them when the boulders keeping the beast in place started to shine red and then slowly exploded one by one. After that many thought they would die when the creature's wings roses it to its full stature.

"**Nalu-san and Celina-chan both of you stop this! I promise my sister in fate that I would protect her dream to bring peace to this land for her should she died and even if she isn't dead I think that's a noble cause I would like to be part of! So just end this fighting now or I'll get out of this body and spank both of your bare asses with a Lightning Whip!**" the jinchūriki inside of the Nanabi ordered much to the surprise of everyone. Much more surprising was when the creature remained floating and did nothing. They all still jumped when the women inside the cell screamed in indignation at the beast after some time had passed.

"But we were fighting for our freedom dammit! Fū we don't need to fight for humans! No human has ever done anything for us so why should we?!"

"**What about the women on the slavers' ship? You were the only half-breed there yet they followed your lead and protected you without a second thought during the fight. Or is it that you forgot?**" the beetle's voice asked and it cut somewhat deep. It was deep enough that the wolf-branded sigh as she lost most of her rage.

"Fine I'll help you but I'm kicking your ass if we get in trouble!"

"**Don't we always?**" the Nanabi questioned with humor.

"Exactly!" Celina proclaimed with a smirk on her face and seemingly forgetting their position. Roy was quick to remind them.

"That's all good and dandy but both of you are still criminals in the eyes of _Sea Heart_ considering your past actions. Plus how the hell are you going to help? Unless you turn back into a human I don't think that's possible!" Roy questioned once he had gotten up from the ground. His response can in the form of the beast lowering itself to the ground again and the orange light inside the helmet turning off. Shortly after that they saw two human arms waving at them.

"A little help here! I'm more of the fragile speedster type!" Fū cheekily called out from between the helmet's visor bars much to Celina's embarrassment.

Armstrong was the one to take up the challenge with a hardy laugh. Therefore he climbed the beast head and broke her out of the accidental prison with a display of strength which showed that his muscle weren't just for show. Yet before Fū could ask for a high five from the giant she found her left wrist cuffed. In confusion she turned and found Nalu savagely smirking at her.

'_Well this feels familiar._' the green mint haired female thought with a raised eyebrow. But then again she did kind of had a history with the current leader of the Sea Guard. You know that kind of friendly friendship a law enforcer officer had with the criminal that always managed to escape them. "I thought we we're friends." the cuffed female commented with a pout. Nalu just scoffed.

"This Valkyrie along with her team trusts you and you help take down Freya but I sure as hell am not going to trust you." the aquamarine haired female announce.

"Geez! You're acting as if I stole your boyfriend." Fū complained with a cute pout.

All she got was Nalu keeping a straight face as the woman stabbed her ass with the trident. Instinctively the jinchūriki yelp and jump off her Bijū's head in pain while grabbing her butt. This made her made her fall straight towards the spike bars of Celina's cell. However she was spared the impalement as the water in the cell exploded upwards to capture both Celina and herself in a water bubble. But they didn't have to worry about oxygen as the sphere smashed into the ground and left them in the muddy ground completely wet and somewhat humiliated.

"Deep sea bitch." both of the women cursed out while spiting water.

"Hehe, Valkyrie-san sure knows who to meet interesting people doesn't she?" Mist giggled besides Titania from the place they had been blown away before.

"She certainly does seem to attract a lot of attention." Tatania remarked. But she somehow just knew that her life was about to take a turn towards the weird thanks to meeting the woman know as Valkyrie. Worst part was that she also knew she was already too deep in the rabbit hole. '_I just pray to the Maker that I can survive the fox that's sure to be at the end of the tunnel._' the red head implored to the Marker. She wasn't very religious but if she could get ambush by flesh eating animated corpses, meet and witness a fight between two Bijū holders plus a woman that could shoot colossal chakra blast for her hands in only a span of a few hours who was to say that things won't get any weirder form here on out?

Yeah a little praying for her sanity definitely felt good right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Medical Bay]

"When the hell did are they getting here? I'm getting sick and tired of waiting to know how the hell you came to be." Mjoll complained while sat besides Naruko's Gel Pod.

Naruko herself nodded at the motion but remained silent since trying to think of how she could get her hands on an Omni-tool. That thing looked like it would be very useful later on. But then again she really didn't know who was Medusa's previews employer or what it truly cost Medusa getting her hands on the extremely advance technology. Plus she was starting to scare herself from think of all the possible weapons and attacks she could make bases on that one tool.

"I told you that they'll be back any moment now." Medusa responded to Mjoll while tinkering with the computer since she had given up on hacking the Omni-tool for today. Then as if answering her call the sliding door to the Medic Bay screeched open and let the people she wanted to meet in. She also noticed that along the way here Ike and Elsy had joined up with Roy, Armstrong, Titania, Nalu, Fū, Celina and Mist. Not that it really mattered to her as they arranged themselves around different part of the room but all of them facing the doctor but also keeping Naruko in view.

"You may all be wondering why I gather you here on this fine evening." the doctor announce with a bit of flare.

"Cut the theatrics and get down to business. Who the hell are you, why are you here and why should we really trust you?" Mjoll promptly shoot down the daughter of two Sannin. But before they could speak anymore Roy chose to add his own thoughts.

"As much as I like to know that I believe Valkyrie-san here owns us an explanation." the Flame Alchemist remarked with a small glare while looking at the woman inside a machine he had never seen before.

"What do you want to know Roy?" Valkyrie questioned and was shot a 'You know what we want' look by everyone except Mjoll and Medusa. The former rolled her eyes while the latter gave a small smirk. "Fine but can you keep this between us and probably Martel and Masaru?"

"Only if it doesn't mean that my people died a meaningless death." Roy answered her with a daring glare and cross arms.

"No death is meaningless just instrumental for a cause." Medusa commented from her swivel chair. Valkyrie nodded at that.

"Thank you for that but Roy is right. I did lie to them about why I am/was fighting this war." the white haired female confessed.

"And the reason for it was?" the man asked with a somewhat impatient tone to his voice.

"I wanted revenge." was the simple response that woman gave. This confession was followed by a silence that proved how shocking the revelation actually was to the people in the room. Nonetheless the woman in the tank continued the story without a care of what they thought of her. What would happen next would happen because her emotions were already getting the better of her as she shook in grief, pain and hatred.

"I wanted revenge against the warlord named Saken how you uses were about to fight. I wanted revenge because he ordered the murder of my husband Mashiro because my love though it was wrong to kill old people for not having money to pay his incredulous taxes. His men came to Valka Village, my _home_ village, to look for my husband. They found me nursing my first born alongside another mother.

Their leader blasted her head apart with a glove that send chakra blast. Then the bastard pointed his weapon at my baby boy's head. I… I forgot everything! I was trained in a shinobi village, I was taught to kill from the age of seven and I was taught who to fight by a freaking legend! Yet I froze up in terror long enough for one of the men to take my child from my arms.

Then they took him hostage and told me that if I didn't do as I was told they would kill my baby boy. So I did and they lead me to the middle of the village. There they stripped me naked and tied both of my arms to a separate posts. After that for the next two hours the bastards took pleasure in seeing me getting cut by their blades, whips and being burned by their torches. I was beaten bloodied and left my back scared for the rest of my life. All the while I remained conscious because one of the men had his sword to my son's trout.

Then when my husband got there they bound his limp one by one to a different horse. There leader then ordered the mounted men to run. I saw my husband being ripped and his last words to me were "I love you and I set you free." right before he was ripped apart. Then there leader said "Kill the child."

The man holding my son hostage smirked and raised his foot. The last thing I remember that day was his foot landing on the head my son. Ken'ichi was only one month old at the time and would've being one year old come this August.

So your question about wanting me to say who am I?

I would say I'm nothing but a broken woman who grieves for the lost of her only really family. I'm someone that realized she lost her purpose in life but is willing to help people if the need should arise. My name is Naruko Uzumaki the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko born in Konohagakure. I'm the woman that was killed by her first love and friend. I am here on Gaia because I witness with my own eyes my village throwing a festival because my friend had murdered me. All the while probably not realizing that they were celebrating the murder of the 12 year old and that said 12 year old had been watching them.

So yes I'm not a native of Gaia but I've been affected by the war myself and I want to do something about. As such if you would please lend me your help if you still want to. If not you can go as I won your favors under false pretenses."

Once she finished her confession she closed her eye, remained silent and let the people in the room look for their know conclusions. She had already told most of it to Mjoll when they were inside her mindscape. The griffin had commented how she thought that Naruko was being a fool but decided to stay with her because she would need someone to bring reason. So she knew her summon would stay would her.

The same she could say for Fū because for some strange reason during the small first bump they shared during the battle they connected. They could not understand how or why but in that small moment they experience each other's life from birth to that moment without a single pause. It had been overwhelming, but at the same time it forged a connecting between them that neither though possible. They felt like they were now real family; like they were sister in all but blood. Therefore Naruko also knew that Fū would stand beside her which in turn would bring Celina.

But other than that she didn't know of the other's reactions. She did save Roy and Riza but she doubted it wouldn't be enough to ask them to abandon everything. Even from that start she had doubted they would just up and abandon their country for her. The same went for Alex and his wife Martel since they were only there because of Roy and Riza. Then there was Titania, Ike and Mist.

Those three were only with her because she had promised to pay for their services as mercenaries. She had yet to pay them a single coin so they could up and leave at any moment. Plus Titania was under strict rules to protect the only two children her boss had. This meant that continuingly fighting for the Valkyrie would only make her job much harder. She didn't even want to think of what the laguz would think of her considering the pack/clan mentality she had noticed they had from the small interactions she shared with them during the travels.

About the only people she could think right now that could stay with her were Elsy and Masaru. The former had joined her by free will and willing abandoned any life she had live but knew the girl could come to resent her. Then the latter was won by cheating and to tell the truth she didn't want a slave or hold that over the man forever since it could breed a seed of discord and hatred later on.

Thus the silent in the room remained after her confession. The only disturbance was the occasional sound of Medusa's fingers hitting the keyboards as she worked on something. But one thing was clear for summoner and summoned this even had broken alliances. Only time would tell if the broken bridge could be rebuilt.

"V-V-Valkyrie-sama…" Elsy's small trembling voice cut through the silence. At this everyone turned to see the girl looking like she was about to cry but holding it in with all her will.

"Yes Elsy-chan?" Naruko responded and looked at the girl that practical worshiped her.

"When you… When you killed the leader of the bandits controlling my home village… Did you do it because you wanted people to join you in your desire for revenge or because it was the right to do?" the young brunette questioned but everyone could see the girl begging for an answer with her honey colored eyes. Naruko could only sigh because she truly did not know if her answer would break the girl.

"To tell you the truth I did it because his men attacked me first. Your village was the first one I arrived at after training during fall and almost all of winter after I killed Saken. My plan had been to do a few jobs, get some fame and slowly built up my army. Then I was attack so fought back. It just so happened that those bastards stood for everything I hated."

"W-W-What if they had not attacked you?"

"I would've probably waited until I knew what was really happening and then attack. That would've of probably meant some of the woman would have been raped to death including you." Naruko answered and closes her eye again. She didn't need to see the girl's face. Her ears could hear the sound of footsteps running and the door screeching opened through the tank she was in. She also heard another set of footsteps follow the girl's. '_It's probably Mist that followed her. Those two back quick friends do to been the same age._'

"You did a real number on the poor girl. But then again we jinchūriki aren't known for being gifted with great social skills." Fū commented with an awkward chuckle. Said chuckle was accompanied by a depressing one from the whiskered Uzumaki who opened her right eye to look at the second caramel skin female.

"Heh, you're one to talk. You had to kill your two teammates and your sensei to escape the Elemental Nations." the white haired female accused in an almost playful tone.

Yet what was said hit everyone since it gave them a very disturbing image of the seemingly innocent looking green mint haired girl. Celina was surprise because she could not understand how the woman inside the tank could know such well kept secret. She herself had only learned of that only a few days ago after Nanabi-sama had established a small mental link between them. Fū on the other hand just giggle behind her cuffed hands.

"And don't forget Taki's Governing Council. Those old son of bitches were the real reason I turned out as lovely, smart, strong and beautiful as I am right now." the girl proclaimed and stroke the sexiest pose she could give with the handcuffs on.

Almost everyone saw her as if she had gone insane. Naruko smirked behind the breathing mask. Mjoll just rolled her yellow eyes at the lunacy between the two jinchūriki and knowing more would surly come. Still it was her that brought the meeting back on track.

"Okay now that the two major rejects in this room told their stories it's your time snake freak." the griffin woman ordered to glass wearing doctor. Said doctor spun her chair with reluctance to be able to see everyone and sighed.

"Fine but take a sit this one is going to be long…"

~Memory Monologue Start~

The first thing I ever remembered was walking up inside a tank with a group of men in white lab coats looking at me. My little body felt safe inside the tank and I actually called it mother during the time I was inside of it. The tank taught me many things, I saw many things and learned many things. Yet I knew that things I saw, experience and remember inside the tank where not my own.

Those memories were from my father and mother, Orochimaru the White Snake and Tsunade Senjū the Slug Princess both members of the Legendary Sanin respectively. I also learned my real propose in life while inside the tank. I was supposes to become the new vessel for my father's soul so he could live forever. I was born with the sole propose of becoming someone's doll.

But I was okay with it because it meant that I had something to live for.

Then one day the scientists in the laboratory decided to take me out of the tank and like a newborn child I cried for losing contact with a mother. But it didn't last long as they covered wet naked body with towels. It was then that I meet my father.

Orochimaru, he was a man that many feared, a man with a genius mind and great ambition. His was an intellect that came maybe once every 50 generations at the very least. He had both mental ability and physical fortitude to achieve things many thought impossible at his time. Be it biology or technology he was the one you wanted to look for.

But there was something that my-his memories did not show me about. That was that he was not a man that liked to wait for things he thought were perfect. It was his impatience that drove him to start the incredibly inhuman and borderline psychotic experiments. He wanted results and he got them no matter what it cost the people around him.

It was also the reason he created me and would later try to kill me.

He knew that as a human his life and time on earth was finite. Thus he created a two stage plane to ensure he would survive even against the Shinigami. The first part was to create a jutsu which would transfer not only his mind but his soul into a body there by escaping ageing and the time limit that can with it. The second part of the plan was to make the perfect vessel for him.

The first part he completed by using especially crafted and places seal plus a modified version of the Yamanaka's **Mind Transfer Jutsu**. The second part of the plan was simpler for him. He just needed to make a clone of himself. For this he "borrowed" 100 different donated egg cells from hospitals all over the Elemental Nations. Those 100 eggs were then implanted with his seed and each egg was grown separately in tanks.

Out of the 100 only 75 were successfully fertilize. Out of the 75 only 35 survive the first trimester. Out of the 35 only 10 survive the full pregnancy and matured into babies. Out of those 10 only 3 matured to the age of 6 through the rapid ageing process of the tanks. Out of those 3 toddlers only 1 survive the last year of experiments.

That last one was me. I was the lucky child that was born from the egg of Tsunade and sperm of Orochimaru. I was the only successful "clone" in that experiment. Yet even I turned out a failure after everything that happened.

The first indication was that for some unknown reason my eyesight was very poor no matter what they tried. Thus the reason as to why I'm wearing glass right now. The second indication was that no matter how many time I was put in a life or death situation my body would almost always lock in fear whether I want it to or not. The third and final indication was that while my chakra reserves were already at the same level as one would expect from a jinchūriki at the age of 8 my stamina was next to none. Something that I still battle with today although it gotten better since I can fight for at least a full minute before my body start begging me to spot.

About the only things I was able to do were the experiments. Whether it was biological or technological I was at good as my father. Then to their surprise I also develop a medical knowledge that reviled Tsunade's at that time. But to their utter disappointment while I know the theory behind her **Super Strength Technique **I can't produces it myself. Thankfully they forgot to ask me to teach it which I probably could if given the chance.

Thus it came to no surprise to me that I was scheduled for termination by my "10th" birthday. Thankfully by that time I was already well aware of their intentions and was able to escape the night before they were going to kill me. A few weeks later I found out that this was during the same times my father started making more experiments against Konohagakure as a kind of retribution for the village choosing Minato Namikaze as the Yodaime Hokage instead of him. This was also during the time he started creating the **Curse Seals**.

Thankfully for me I had the idea on how to make them since it was taught to me by father while he was still trying to work out how he could possibly place it in a human. I was also able to locate many of his bases and infiltrate them without problem to get some more information on his latest experiments. Heh, It was really funny considering that I was being hunted by his men and his bases were only equipped with almost no security unless father was there.

Yet for the next 3 years after my escape I lived the life of a nomad; living from place to place and never staying in the same place to long. During that time I managed to get through the day by either hunting with traps or stealing from places. But I can say that during that time I could've explored at least 25% of each country. I even managed to get my hands on a very rare treasure map that later I learned lead to one of the two _Uzumaki Memory Chest_. An impressive fit considering all of the countries were at war with one another. Particularly more so after the federation made of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri all but exterminated to Uzumaki Clan. But through it all one thing was for sure and that was that I didn't run out of dead bodies to do experiments; medical or otherwise.

But as time went on I got tired of the Elemental Nations and in the coasts of the west I kept hearing tales of a world beyond the Ocean's water. Consequently on my 13th birthday I decided to take one of the boats headed to that wonders land in the west.

As my luck would have it the ship was attack by a sea serpent. If you asked me that was most likely a summon sent to the cargo ship I had hidden in. Nonetheless the ship was destroyed and for the next 2 months I was shipped wreaked on the only life boat that survived the attack with only my backpack as my only comfort.

During that time I survive form the rations on my backpack. Yet even they only lasted me for the first 5 days. The remaining time I had nothing to eat or except the rare seagull I was able to take down and sea water. Worst yet was that during all of that time I was able to catch a fish only once and even then I lost it to the seagulls.

Then one day afternoon I woke up to see land just a little over the horizon. It was like a miracle to me when I saw it. So with reckless abandon I push my tired body to push the life boat to shore. I didn't care that my body was killing me, I didn't care that it was 25 miles to reach the shore and I didn't care that my tiny body was already at its limits. I had convinced myself that the Devil himself was on my side because Kami had long since shown me that he hated me. Thus I kept pushing myself until way into the night when I finally reach the shore.

I got out of the boat with my backpack and slowly took each step on the wet sand like it was my last with my head down almost not believing I made it. Yet each one felt like a small victory for me until my feet touched dry sand. Then I finally truly looked up and saw palm trees with coconuts. The view look beautiful, almost poetic the way the Moon's light hit their leaves while the cold breeze of the night's air flew around us and the sound of the ocean in the background.

Then just like that my body gave up and I collapse on the sand like puppet without strings. I didn't feel any pain at all but it was more like my body was made of lead. I couldn't feel anything nor move anything so a just stay there and accepted my dead. I didn't even cry at the unfairness of everything the cold air cares me.

But that was not my end as about an hour later I heard footsteps on the sand accompanied by the _clang_ of metal. I knew that however it was they were coming from my left but I couldn't even lift my right pinky finger let alone move my head. Then the person stopped over me and flipped me onto my back with his foot.

There I saw a man on about 7'10'' in height, clad in black demonic armor that glowed red at the conjunctions, a black tattered cape with red underline waves in the wind and long white spiky hair like Jiraiya. But it was his face although mostly his crimson eyes that capture my attentions most of all. His eyes spoke of a man with confidence, power and authority. To me he was proof that the devil was real and he was standing before me in my final hour. Then he spoke…

"My name is Nobunaga and named the _Immortal Demon King_ by the people of Gaia. My dear child and if you wish to live serve me until you outlive your use." he told me in a voice that made even my small body burn with want. Then he extended right hand. I looked at the gauntlet cover hand that resembled a demon's claw for a full minute.

I used my remaining power to raise my right hand and grab his hand.

That day I finally sold my soul to the Devil.

It was at that moment that for the next 7 years that the weapon's technology in _Hell's Domain_ increase by my own hand. It was at the moment that the **Curse Seals** and their more evolved and purer forms the **Blessing Seals** started to appear in the _Black Market_ as power boost.

And it was at that moment that the _Miles Inferno_ became thousands upon thousands of super soldiers through my own biological engineering.

~Memory Monologue End~

"Thankfully 5 years ago I was able to finally escape with the help of the group known as Anonymous. But by that time my sins were already as great if not more so than my fathers'. Yet I'm here to help you Naruko Uzumaki for I and Anonymous see great things in you. So hope you ready for a long partnership Naruko-sama." Medusa finished her story with a smile reminiscent of one Kakashi would do.

In the wake of her story she left a room field of people in complete and utter silence.

* * *

_Next Time: The warriors now rest from the battle but questions arise and alliances are broken._

* * *

**Story Facts:**

**(1)**

Think of the physic of the women in Mortal Kombat like Mileena if you want a better visual of Naruko's physic.

**(2)**

**Disclaimer:** Omni-Tools belong to the Mass Effect series created by BioWare and their evil overlords EA Games.


End file.
